Osado Corazón
by Michkate
Summary: Frisk está harta de lo mismo una y otra vez, por lo que decide hacer lo correcto para salvar a todos. No contaba con la nueva ruta que surgiría ante su decisión.
1. Chapter 1

Reiniciar, volver, matar, morir…

En eso consistía últimamente la vida de Frisk, y aunque al principio era emocionante volver y hacer las cosas de una manera que te causara una pisca de emoción, lo cierto es que tarde que temprano terminó cansándola.

Y no, no le gustaba matar, simplemente no podía parar ¿Por qué?

Porque ALGUIEN nunca se lo permitió.

Nunca había entendido porque tenía ese poder, nunca se cuestionó realmente el por qué podía hacerlo y porque sabía usarlo. Simplemente se dejó llevar por él y con su determinación siguió adelante tras la aventura que tenía consigo.

¿Pero que sentir, cuando ese mismo poder te ha causado tanto mal? Verlos salir una y otra vez… verlos morir otra y otra vez…

Simplemente… ese sentimiento se convirtió en culpa. Y de ello llegó el dolor.

Una vez más se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del trono del rey. Sabía qué le esperaba ante ello, sabía quiénes estarían apoyándola después, quien atacaría y nuevamente salvarlos…

Pero esta vez un pensamiento la invadía "¿para qué seguir?". Y es que en el mismo dolor poco a poco acababa con su determinación. Al principio no lo entendía, pero esta vez, tenía más claro lo que le pasaba.

 _Reinicia entonces…_ una voz en su cabeza le respondía ante ese sentimiento.

¿Qué caso tenía entonces seguir? Se cuestionaba ante esa voz. Finalmente decidió entrar por esa puerta y enfrentar al rey una vez más. Sabía que dicha batalla esta vez no se daría, porque una vez más aparecería la reina a defenderla, y de ahí nuevamente aparecerían los seres que tanto quería y que aun así les ha ocasionado tanto daño en otras líneas temporales.

-Has hecho tantos amigos aquí mi niña- decía Toriel una vez más con esa sonrisa maternal que tanto apreciaba.

Si… era cierto, había hecho amigos, incluso una familia. Entonces… ¿entonces porque seguía reiniciando? ¿Por qué seguía matándolos y luego sacándolos… para nuevamente matarlos y seguir así?

 _Sólo continúa… ¿qué esperas?_

Sus pies seguían quietos, viendo frente a ella las palabras de apoyo de sus monstruos queridos, sonriéndole nuevamente. Queriéndola una vez más.

 _¡Solo acaba con todo! ¡Sigue! O mátalos de una vez, pero no te quedes quieta!_

Ya no quería seguir con esto.

 _Reinicia entonces y déjame matarlos de nuevo entonces._

Ya no quería seguir con esto.

 _¡No me ignores!_

Ya no…

-¿Mi niña? ¿Qué…?

Sin darse cuenta, en todo este tiempo había estado llorando ante la discusión en su cabeza. Con la cabeza baja, había dejado de escuchar por completo lo que le decían los monstruos y terminó desplomándose en el suelo rendida.

-HUMANA, ¿QUE PASA?

-Punk, no nos asustes ¿qué tienes?

-¿Niña?

Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza tras esa última voz. El mayor de los esqueletos la cuestionaba con la mirada extrañado ante su comportamiento. Por mucho que no lograra recordar del todo, sabía de ante mano que esto se sentía diferente a las otras líneas.

Y es justamente lo que estaba por ocurrir. Algo nuevo estaba por surgir en esta línea.

Apartó su mirada de Sans y se dirigió con la determinación que le quedaba hacia el rey. Por mucho que siguieran corriendo las lágrimas en su rostro, estaba más que decidida a continuar.

Esta vez iba a hacer lo correcto.

 _Nooooooo! DETENTE!_

Había prometido salvarlos, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Rey Asgore…

Aunque le costara la vida.

-Acabe conmigo.

Yyyy taran! He aqui presentando una nueva historia que espero que les guste. Muy pronto lo actualizaré. Saludos!

Michi fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

-Por favor... acabe conmigo

Las lágrimas amenazaban con no desaparecer. Era notorio el dolor que estaba cargando con ella, y de alguna manera parecía ser contagioso al presentir que algunos compartían su llanto.

-HUMANA... -Papyrus lloraba a pesar de no comprender nada.

Los demás estaban atónitos ante la actitud de la humana. Había notado en todo su camino tanta determinación, que el rendirse de esta manera llegando justo al final era bastante contradictorio a su actitud anteriormente mostrada. La confusión ante esto era tan grande que nadie se movía.

Un tanto desesperada, Frisk se levantó y se puso frente al rey.

-Les falta un alma para salir ¿no es así? –Se esforzó en mostrar serenidad, pero su voz un tanto chillante la traicionaba –Tome mi alma y libere a todos... por favor...

Mantuvo la vista hacia la mirada penetrante de Asgore, quien no se movió en absoluto pero tampoco mostró debilidad ante ella. Por primera vez, veía al poderoso rey que todos sentían ante él. Y aunque fuese su final, se sentía un tanto satisfecha de poder conocer algo nuevo por esta vez.

A su lado sentía como Toriel preparaba una llama dispuesta a arrojarla a su ex esposo, pero Frisk con un ademán de su mano la detuvo.

-No, yo decidí esto... esta vez.

-Niña... -oyó a lo lejos a un atónito Sans, pero también visualizó tenuemente el azulado proveniente de su ojo.

Si había alguien que tenía todo el derecho de juzgarla y dudar de ella, ese era Sans, pero ya no le importaba lo que pensara de ella. Quería salvarlo como a todos los demás. Si había una manera de acabar con el dolor que él tenía y que ella había provocado en él, esta vez estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo todo.

 _¿Crees que por ponerte de buena te ganarás el perdón de todos? La basura sonriente duda de ti, y seguramente los demás también lo hagan. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto lo haría diferente?_

Si... su vida era la que estaba en charola de plata. Pero tras el pensamiento de que todos los monstruos serían felices viviendo en la superficie sin la maldición de nunca poder disfrutarlo por no tener recuerdo de ello, eso...

La llenaba de determinación.

 _¡Idiota! No sigas con esto, ¡para!_

Su alma brilló como nunca el rojo carmesí que reflejaba. Literalmente se estaba poniendo al servicio de todos. No comprendía realmente el porqué, pero la luz que emanaba su ser sacó más de un respingo por parte de los presentes. Se puso firme olvidando todo miedo y una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras que el rey levantó su tridente con fiereza.

-¡Asgore, nooo!

Frisk cerró los ojos, esperando que todo pasara rápido y sin dolor, pero en su lugar sintió como era abrazada por lo que se sentía un gran peluche peludo y suave mientras escuchaba el golpe metálico del tridente en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos consternada al notar que el rey lloraba en su hombro. De todo lo que podría haberle pasado en ese momento, lo que menos esperaba era justamente eso.

-Humana... -susurró Asgore con dolor- No puedo dañar a un alma tan pura como la tuya.

-Yo... -Frisk no sabía que decir, por lo que le devolvió el abrazo al rey con ternura. Un brillante ojo azul la vigilaba. Notaba visiblemente como dudaba de ella y eso le regresó a la realidad. –Deseo que sean libres y disfruten de una vida llena de alegría que yo no puedo darles. Así que por favor, tome mi alma y libérelos a todos.

-Mi pequeña niña... -rió tenuemente Asgore –Tu presencia aquí ya nos ha dado esa alegría que tanto hemos extrañado ¿no lo ves? –Se apartó para pararse frente a ella con una sonrisa.

Ante ello, levantó la mirada y observó como Toriel, Alphys y Papyrus se encontraban con lágrimas, pero aun así le sonreían con infinita ternura. Mientras que Undyne y Sans le sonreían tranquilamente, aunque éste último presentía que no era un gesto del todo sincero.

-Pero yo... Por mi... Yo...

-Mi niña –se le adelantó Toriel- Vayamos a casa.

-Casa...

¿En verdad podía tener una familia, un hogar? ¿Un final feliz? ¿Después de todo lo pasado?

-WAAAHHHHH –Papyrus corrió hacia ella no pudiendo más y la cargó para abrazarla- HUMANA, NO VUELVAS A HACERNOS ESTO –continuaba llorando- TODOS TE QUEREMOS MUCHO

-Exacto, deja de darnos esos sustos y déjate llevar por este mega abrazo –Undyne se acercó igualmente y la abrazó junto al esqueleto que la cargaba.

-A-así es –Alphys se unió al abrazo un tanto temerosa.

-Te queremos mi niña. –Toriel se unió igualmente.

-No dudes de ello –Se acercó Asgore, aunque tuvo que apartarse un poco tras la mirada fulminante de su ex esposa.

-¡Yo también doy amor! –de algún lugar inexplicable se manifestó Mettaton y se unió al abrazo efusivo.

-Heh–simplemente dijo Sans recargándose en el mega abrazo con una sonrisa relajada y cerrando los ojos cansado.

Era tanto amor el que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, que Frisk no pudo evitar sonreír con infinita alegría.

Saber que los monstruos te quieren, te llena de determinación.

Una vez que Papyrus por fin la soltó, Toriel la tomó de la mano como toda amorosa madre y le sonrió tras decir:

-Vayamos a casa, mi niña.

Frisk oprimió su mano de vuelta junto con la sonrisa.

-Si... mamá.

.

A lo lejos, una silueta baja contemplaba al grupo irse del lugar tranquilamente. La flor los observaba con furia mientras torcía sus raíces ante la incertidumbre que se le presentaba frente a él.

-Esa idiota... ¿Qué está haciendo?

...

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me emocioné tanto al verlos que no pude evitar acabar este capítulo antes, jajaja. Lo que se aproxima es algo que me emociona mucho. Tengan un excelente día/noche :)**

 **Michi fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk se encontraba muy contenta recorriendo el camino a mano con su oficial madre adoptiva. Se había despedido de todos muy risueña y prometiéndoles a todos que muy pronto los visitaría. Y aunque todo fuese color de rosa en ese momento, Frisk no dejaba de pensar de que algo se le estaba olvidando, mas no le dio suma importancia.

Sabía que esto era completamente nuevo, por lo que la incertidumbre de lo que estaba ocurriendo la llenaba de emoción e intriga de lo que pudiese ocurrir de ahora en adelante. Tras ver que en el subsuelo había obtenido realmente lo que tanto había anhelado por años y que la superficie nunca le pudo dar, estaba más que determinada a atesorar lo que tenía ahora y seguir adelante con su vida.

Si, había decidido no reiniciar nunca más.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a las ruinas, se preguntaba a si misma qué había pasado con aquella voz que tanto la había atormentado en toda su aventura. Aunque fuese algo reconfortante el no percibirla más, no había duda de que se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Chara… aquella demonio que se manifiesta cuando mencionan su nombre… eso era lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se percató de su presencia.

-Cuando lleguemos date un baño para que puedas dormir tranquila –dijo Toriel aun de la mano –Llevaré a tu cuarto tu cena mientras tanto. Hay mucho que hacer ahora que definitivamente te quedarás.

-No quiero causar muchas molestias –dijo apenada.

-No es ninguna molestia, mi niña, al contrario, me haces muy feliz de que te quedarás –Se detuvo un poco para volverla a abrazar. Cada vez que lo hacía, Frisk sentía como si un gran peluche le estuviese abrazando, cosa que se sentía muy cálido para ella. –Pondré en marcha el horario de tu educación y también veré la manera de poderte conseguir más cosas y…

-¿Cómo reina no tienes beneficios?

-Sabes de antemano que ya no soy la reina.

-Sí, pero… -titubeó- ¿No se tiene de alguna manera herencia o algo así?

-Para asegurarme de que no me siguiera nunca más Asgore, tuve que renunciar a todo, más allá de mi título real –dijo con un aire melancólico.

Las palabras nunca habían sido el fuerte de Frisk, por lo que no sabía que decir ante eso. Notaba que había tocado un tema ligeramente delicado, así que no insistió más con ello. Pero aún quedaba un detalle por arreglar.

-Yo puedo trabajar para mí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-No mi niña, no hay necesidad de eso.

-Claro que sí, no quiero causar un problema, además, será divertido.

-Eres muy joven para trabajar.

-Claro que no, ya puedo hacerlo –dijo satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma.

Toriel no insistió más, sabía que cuando se le metía una idea determinada, nada lograría sacarla de su cabeza, por lo que terminó sonriéndole dándole el visto bueno a su decisión.

Una vez llegando a las ruinas, y a su ahora hogar, se encaminó a tomarse un baño tal y como le había dicho su madre. Había sido un buen consejo, ya que la había relajado bastante. Se puso una blusa de Toriel que le quedaba lo suficientemente largo que fácilmente era una pijama para ella y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde fue recibida por el dulce aroma de la canela de la rebanada de pie de canela y caramelo que la esperaba a lado de su cama.

Se sentó en su cama estando cerca de comérsela cuando un sentimiento de alerta la detuvo. Dejó el plato en su mesita y miró atentamente a la oscuridad de su cuarto.

-Si vienes a matarme, por favor que sea rápido

No hacía falta preguntarse quién era, después de todo de alguna manera presentía que algo así se le presentaría tarde que temprano. Aunque hubiese agradecido que fuese mucho más tarde.

-Esta línea es diferente ¿no es así?- de las sombras surgió el esqueleto de manera seria –Dime con sinceridad ¿qué es lo que pretendes ahora?

-No pretendo nada.

Un gruñido salió por parte de Sans resaltando su molestia ante ella.

-No me mientas, niña.

-No estoy mintiendo.

Hablaba con suma tranquilidad, cosa que desconcertaba y a la vez irritaba al esqueleto.

-Desconfías de mí –concluyó Frisk simplemente.

-Tengo mis razones para que sea así –dijo tajantemente.

Eso le quedaba más que claro a la humana, y era algo que le dolía. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse, al menos esta vez ya no al sentir que podía luchar por algo más fuerte, por lo que simplemente suspiró y se relajó un poco, dispuesta a aceptar lo que proviniera del esqueleto.

Después de todo, de alguna forma lo tenía merecido, sea lo que sea que quiera hacer con ella.

-¿Vienes a matarme?

-Eso no sirve contigo.

Sus palabras habían salido terriblemente frías, por lo que la humana subió sus piernas a la cama y las abrazó para sentir al menos un poco de calor y luchar internamente por continuar determinada ante su juez y posiblemente verdugo.

Sans continuaba quieto frente a ella, dándole un aspecto siniestro ante ella siendo las sombras que lo vestían su propia habitación, y no ayudaba para nada el que sus cuencas no mostraran vista alguna, como si estuviese mirando más allá de ella. En ese preciso instante extrañaba al bromista con el que tanto se había encariñado a lo largo de sus reseteos. Pero era muy egoísta de su parte querer algo así cuando ella misma sentía que era completamente culpable de todo.

Sin embargo, un suspiro por parte de su acompañante nocturno rompió aquel momento siniestro para mostrar nuevamente pupilas blancas ante ella.

-Realmente no sé porque los humanos sean tan egoístas o insensatos –comentó seriamente –O tal vez se trate sólo de ti, cosa que nos pone en una maldición constante a todos los monstruos. Como si estar encerrados aquí eternamente no fuera suficiente…

Frisk agachó la cabeza evitando su mirada.

-Pero…

Ligeramente levantó la mirada, atreviéndose a verlo directamente, cosa que la dejó un tanto consternada al notar que le costaba al esqueleto encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Era una imagen curiosa para ella, ya que Sans le había mostrado tener la habilidad de siempre saber que decir, aunque fuese sólo un mal chiste.

¿Qué será lo que tanto le inquieta? Se preguntaba Frisk al notarlo dudoso. Sintiéndose un tanto extraña ante tantos altibajos de su autoestima en tan sólo ese corto tiempo, nuevamente tomó determinación para continuar serena y se hizo a un lado de su cama.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Sans gruñó dudoso ante su acción.

-Prometo no morder –sonrió sacando ligeramente la lengua.

El esqueleto miró extrañado, pero había logrado su cometido de tranquilizar el ambiente al hacerlo reír un poco.

-Como si pudieras, niña.

Finalmente se sentó un tanto retirado de ella, después de todo tenía cautela sobre su persona. Frisk lo notaba tenso y cansado, por lo que tomó su rebanada y se la tendió a él.

-¿Gustas?

-Seguramente está envenenada.

-La hizo Toriel para mí.

Eso no quitó que Sans no quisiera ver siquiera el plato, mirando hacia el frente un tanto serio. La humana optó por otro tipo de acciones.

-No voy a matar a nadie ni reiniciar, si es lo que te preguntas.

-Así que si tienes el poder de reiniciar ¿eh? – Contestó un tanto burlón, aunque con un deje satisfactorio al descubrir que estaba más cerca de su teoría de lo que hubiera imaginado – Dime, después de tantas veces que has matado a quien sabe cuántos… ¿por qué razón debería creerte esta vez?

-Nunca he querido matar a nadie.

-Ja, y se supone que el bromista soy yo…

-Es la verdad.

-Para de mentir.-Cada vez se irritaba más y más el esqueleto, pero la niña ante él se mantenía relajada, cosa que no le ayudaba en nada al sentir que debía con más razón estar en alerta constante. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que lo había convencido de sentarse en su cama, sabiendo que podría aniquilarlo en cualquier momento - ¿Con qué cara me dices eso?

-¿Con… la única que tengo? – se aventuró a responder.

-Es… ok, esa fue buena –suspiró Sans ahogando su risa ante su comentario luchando por continuar serio – Escucha, no sé realmente que pretendas con todo esto o que planes sádicos estés creando, pero…

-El único plan que tengo es vivir feliz en este lugar.

-¿Acaso se te acabaron los cuchillos, niña?

-Nada de cuchillos.

-¿Qué clase de armas escondes ahora?

-Sólo tengo este pie…

-¡Ajá! Sabía que estaba envenenado.

Frisk suspiró al notar lo histérico que se estaba poniendo el esqueleto con ella, incluso lo notaba sudar, cosa que siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible siendo puro huesos. Le dio una mordida a su rebanada y lo pasó tranquilamente antes de continuar hablando.

-Mira, yo… tienes todas las razones para dudar de mí, eso no te lo cuestiono. Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Llegar a un acuerdo contigo es hacer un pacto con el diablo.

-Ya prometí no morder.

-Yo no creo en las promesas –concluyó cortante.

Un recuerdo sobre ello le llegó rápidamente a la humana, después de todo, él mismo le había dicho ya varias veces que odiaba las promesas al igual que hacerlas. Abrazó sus piernas nuevamente después de dejar su plato a lado de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?

Sans no tenía una respuesta clara para eso, después de todo ¿qué hacer para detener a algo que no puede ser detenido ni con la misma muerte? Tal vez no tuviera a ciencia cierta los recuerdos al respecto, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber lo peligrosa que era.

Después de todo, ella había asesinado a su hermano en más de una ocasión. Era suficiente para él.

Gruñó al no tener respuesta clara para eso. Se limitó nuevamente a no verla directamente.

-Sé que un lo siento no arregla esto –dijo Frisk casi como un susurro.

-En definitiva no.

-Pero tal vez quieras saber qué es lo que ocurre realmente.

Eso sin duda quería Sans, pero viniendo de la humana esas palabras tan tranquilamente lo estaba irritando. En un acto un tanto desesperado de su parte se acercó rápidamente a ella y la sujetó de las rodillas con algo de presión, cosa que asustó a Frisk al tenerlo tan cerca tan repentinamente.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, niña, no soy uno de tus juguetes – gruñó mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿O acaso yo tengo que destruir tus juguetes para que entiendas como me siento con esto?

Tras decir eso, puso un hueso flotante sobre el baúl frente a su cama, donde seguramente estaban sus juguetes. Si tenía que hacerla sentir como él ante todo esto, estaba más que dispuesto. Ya no le importaba tener que destruir algo ahí.

Sin embargo, en lugar de miedo, lo que reflejaba los ojos de la humana era total desconcierto.

-Tu… ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? –levantó una ceja.

Sans quedó un tanto extrañado con eso ¿Acaso…?

-¿Tu… tienes…? –titubeaba al no tener respuesta.

-Tengo 16 años –dijo finalmente.

El esqueleto tardó en reaccionar ante esa aclaración. Y más porque se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraba.

Si, literalmente se encontraba en la habitación de una jovencita a mediados de la noche, cuya dueña del lugar tenía únicamente puesto un camisón encima… y él le sujetaba las piernas un tanto forzoso mientras se encontraban en su cama.

Frisk comenzó a preocuparse por él cuando lo notó sudar en cuanto le mencionó su edad ¿Era algo malo? Estaba completamente tenso, e incluso su rostro estaba… ¿azulado? Eso era nuevo para ella y no entendía a qué se debía.

En un movimiento bastante rápido la soltó, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibro y agradeciendo de estar en su cama. Se dio cuenta que se había apartado bastante de ella ahora, procurando no verla bajo ningún motivo.

-Te dejo. Me llevo esto para el camino –no supo en que momento había tomado su rebanada de pie, pero la humana supuso que fuese de igual manera en la que se había apartado de ella tan repentinamente. –Adiós.

Sin saber cómo, el esqueleto había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, suponiendo una vez más sus poderes de teletransportación. Había quedado nuevamente sola en su recámara y sin su cena.

-Supongo que está en su derecho de odiarme después de todo…-se dijo a si misma acabando con su esfuerzo de permanecer tranquila y acostándose con el sentimiento de reprimir un llanto que amenazaba con venir.

…

Mientras tanto, en cierta recámara desordenada, un esqueleto se encontraba acostado en su cama completamente azulado lamentando sus pecados.

.

.

 **Helloooo a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, esta vez más largo para mayor disfrute.**

 **Les tengo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que hiciera tiras cómicas sobre algunas escenas o especiales de este fic? Si es así, díganme en sus reviews y directamente me pondré en marcha. Por lo que les invitó a visitar mi deviantart michkate(punto)deviantart(punto)com, o mi tumblr michsonrisa(punto)tumblr(punto)com, en donde ya tengo algunos dibujos.**

 **Saludos, y tengan un excelente día/noche**

 **Michi fuera!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque no pudo dormir esa noche, Frisk se levantó temprano con la determinación de hacer grandes cosas este día. Se había propuesto ir al resto del underground en busca de trabajo con el fin de poner de su parte en lo que ahora era su hogar.

Por mucho que le doliera que había un monstruo que dudaba completa y justificadamente de ella, procuró mantener su mente estable para seguir en lo que consideraba una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Con gran apetito dado que no había cenado gracias a su visita inoportuna, desayunó precipitadamente y se arregló para comenzar la aventura de este día prometedor para ella.

No contaba con que el esqueleto ya la esperaba en la entrada de las ruinas.

-Hey –Sans le sonrió tranquilamente, como si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado nunca.

-Ho-hola… -frisk se cuestionaba si debía avanzar o no. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi trabajo ¿lo olvidas? –Al notar los nervios de la humana, continuó diciendo –Ser un centinela en esta zona.

-Oh… ya veo.

Finalmente optó Frisk por continuar caminando, ignorando lo estático que se encontraba Sans frente a ella. Avanzó sin verlo directamente, sin embargo notaba que la estaba siguiendo calmadamente detrás de ella, como si se tratase de un simple paseo matutino.

De alguna u otra forma esto le trajo recuerdos. Incluso el sentimiento de temor al ser seguida era casi el mismo.

-Es extraño verte levantado tan temprano- Frisk optó por hablar para calmar sus nervios.

-Digamos que… no pude pegar el ojo.

-Ya somos dos entonces los que no pudimos dormir.

-¿Lamentando tus pecados acaso?

Notó la humana el sarcasmo en esa frase. ¿Así que para eso había venido realmente? ¿Planeaba torturarla el resto de su vida dado que no pensaba matarla? ¿Tanto la odiaba?

-Si lo que quieres es saberlo todo, ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a contártelo.

Frisk dio un respingo cuando el esqueleto se le apareció frente a ella repentinamente con esa mirada que a cualquiera le ocasionaría pesadillas.

-¿Y eso es lo que pretendes? –dijo sombríamente- ¿Engañarme para calmar las cosas y luego acabar con todos?

-Ya te dije que no mataré a nadie.

-Si claro…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces para que confíes?

-¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?

La humana lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Tienes razón… No puedo pedirte que confíes en mi si tienes tus razones –continuó caminado sobre la nieve –Después de todo tu no confías en nadie.

Sabía que había dado en el blanco, y más cuando notó que había dejado de seguirla con eso. Queriendo quitarse ese mal paso de su día, sacudió su cabeza, tomó aire y se adentró en el pueblo de Snowdin.

-HUMANAAAAAAAA!

Con gran euforia, el menor de los esqueletos al nomás verla, se había abalanzado sobre ella y cargándola con gran felicidad.

-SABÍA QUE VENDRÍAS!

-Hola Papyrus, veo que te levantaste temprano.

-EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PRESENTE –dijo con orgullo y una gran pose, cosa que sacó una sonrisa a la humana –ADEMÁS, ANDO EN BUSCA DE MI HERMANO ¿LO HAS VISTO?

-Yo… De hecho si lo vi hace poco.

-¿EN VERDAD? ¿DÓNDE?

-Estaba haciendo su trabajo de centinela.

-¿QUÉ? PERO… -gruñó como si le molestara algo de eso, cosa que la desconcertó ¿desde cuándo se molestaba por saber que su hermano mayor trabajaba? –POR PRIMERA VEZ QUE INTENTA TRABAJAR BIEN Y EL MUY TONTO LO HACE MUY MAL.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-EL REY ASGORE HA MANDADO UN NOTIFICADO DE QUE PAUSEMOS TODA GUARDIA Y PUZZLES HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Frisk no tardó en analizar todo ello y notar que la razón por la cual se le había presentado frente a ella había sido porque la consideraba aún más peligrosa sin vigilancia y trampas, por lo que seguramente había optado por vigilarla de igual manera. La inseguridad que tenía sobre ella la aplastaba de alguna manera su optimismo.

-Hey ¿Qué hay?

Nuevamente sorprendió a Frisk la aparición de Sans frente a ellos. Más le valía acostumbrarse a eso o sino le daría un infarto en algún momento.

-SANS! ¿QUÉ TE PICÓ COMO PARA QUE TE LEVANTARAS TEMPRANO? –Papyrus continuaba teniendo a Frisk en sus brazos –NO ES QUE ME QUEJE REALMENTE DE ESO

-Ya sabes –le sonrió tranquilamente y cerrando un ojo –La emoción de ser un **sans** tástico día.

-SAAAAANNSSSSS! –Se quejó el menor ante el chiste. –PERO SUPONGO QUE TIENES RAZÓN.

-¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó intrigada Frisk.

-OOHH, NADA NADA HUMANA! –la soltó de los nervios, cosa que hizo que callera en la nieve –OH; LO SIENTO HUMANA.

-Descuida Papyrus, estoy bien.

-Si ¿qué no vez que no se rompió?

-SANS, ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!

-Pero te estás riendo de igual forma.

Tras varios quejidos por parte del menor, finalmente se despidió con una excusa sobre que tenía cosas que hacer y salió disparado hacia sabrá Dios donde, dejando solos a Sans y Frisk con un momento incómodo para ambos. Sin más, optó la humana por continuar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Hacia adelante?

Sans suspiró, nuevamente notó la humana que había ahogado una risa.

-Tengo que llevarte con el rey, es por eso que fui por ti temprano –dijo con un deje molesto –Pero te fuiste sin más.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio en lugar de cuestionarme todo el camino habría sido más fácil. –mencionó tranquila, no quería amargarse de nuevo. –Además ¿Por qué tú?

-¿Mi compañía acaso te molesta?

-Digamos que no eres el alma de las fiestas ahora.

-¿Extrañas mis chistes acaso?

-Si.

El esqueleto quedó un tanto extrañado ante la firmeza de la humana. No queriendo doblegarse frente a ella continuó hablado apartando la mirada tratando de verse indiferente.

-Entonces supongo que será una tortura para ti el no poder contar con ellos nunca más.

-Supongo más bien que tendré que tomar yo ese puesto entonces –sonrió simplemente la humana.

-¿Qué?

Por más que Sans la odiara y eso le causara un gran malestar dentro de ella, estaba más que determinada a recuperar su confianza.

-Bueno, iré a la biblioteca.

-¿Pero que no te dije que…?

-Ya que me castigarás quitándome al Sans que todos necesitamos en nuestra vida, supongo que tengo que ir yo por uno.

-No… No te entiendo niña –estaba completamente desconcertado el esqueleto.

-¿Qué no ves? –Sonrió la humana- Ya que te andas levantando temprano ahora, supongo que tendré que ir por un libro sobre can **sans** cio.

-Eso fue malísimo –dijo el esqueleto, pero una vez más estaba conteniéndose la risa y Frisk lo notaba. Por lo que la motivó a seguir.

-Aunque supongo que ha de estar agotado.

-Pffft… -el esqueleto miró hacia otro lado conteniéndose.

Sintiéndose satisfecha con su leve acto, optó por continuar caminando, ahora que sabía que el rey la buscaba por razón desconocida para ella.

-Espera, espera ¿qué no te dije que tengo que llevarte?

-No te veo moviéndote entonces.

-Vaya modales que tienes ¿es lo que les enseñan en la superficie?

-Sí, supongo que estar hechos mayormente de agua es lo que nos hace ser tan **agua** dos.

-Ja…grrrrr! -

-¿Qué te pasa Sans? ¿Algo te comió la lengua?

-Ya… para niña –lo notaba sudar por su esfuerzo de no reírse y mostrarse serio frente a ella –Andando…

Estuvieron caminando en silencio. Frisk notaba que el esqueleto la encaminaba por zonas casi inhabitadas, como si quisiera de algún modo apartarla del resto de los monstruos. Suponía que después de todo creía que los atacaría en cuanto los viese o algo así como para recurrir algo así. Sin embargo le carecía de toda lógica por un detalle.

-Supongo que te preguntarás porque estamos caminando en lugar de ir a un atajo ¿cierto? –Como si leyera su mente continuó hablando- Lo cierto es que quería preguntarte algo.

La humana permaneció en silencio esperando que continuara.

-Supongo que da igual si me mientes o no, pero aun así quiero preguntarte.

-Dime.

-¿En verdad… en verdad tienes 16 años?

Frisk quedó un tanto desconcertada por su pregunta, y más porque parecía que le costaba algo de trabajo preguntarle algo así.

-Si… ¿tiene algo de malo mi edad?

-¿Desde hace cuánto que tienes esa edad?

Entendió por fin a qué quería llegar con eso. Y aunque sabía que esto generaría posiblemente otra amargura más en el esqueleto, optó por ser sincera.

-El reset no ha impedido que yo siga creciendo.

-¿Cómo…? –Sans se detuvo sorprendido y detuvo a la humana sujetándole el hombro para que ésta también lo hiciera. -¿Cuánto es…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

-3 años –suspiró resignada.

-¡Mientes! –bufó molesto. Le estaba oprimiendo fuertemente el hombro ante su enfado, pero aun así la humana no se quejaba ni se movía. –Hemos estado en un bucle temporal por más tiempo. No pueden ser sólo 3 malditos años.

Cada vez le oprimía más y más el hombro ante su enojo, cosa que no parecía afectarle realmente a Frisk ante sus ojos, aunque realmente lo que ocurría era que se dejaba de alguna forma para calmar al esqueleto irritado frente a ella.

-No… no soy la única que ha tenido ese poder –se estaba aguantando el dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Yo… -el dolor ya le era pulsante y de alguna forma la estaba haciendo temblar ante eso. Finalmente el esqueleto se calmó y la soltó un tanto molesto, esperando que hablara –No se tanto al respecto, pero… es una larga historia.

Otro gruñido salió por parte de Sans mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de la joven que se sobaba el hombro recién liberado.

-Supongo que seguirás con tus mentiras.

-El que quiere creer que son mentiras eres tú, Sans, y aunque tienes tus razones para pensar que es así… -se puso frente a su mirada, obligándolo a que la vea con firmeza –Tú realmente crees en que no miento. O de lo contrario no estarías preguntándome todo esto.

Sans no quiso darle la razón por mero orgullo, pero de alguna manera sentía que tenía razón la humana frente a él. No, no quería creerle, sin embargo… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que le decía que si debía creerle?

Lo único que le hacía aquella ser era conjeturarse más y más incógnitas de las que parecía no terminar. Y lo peor de todo es que parecía… ¿agradarle eso? Su lado científico le estaba jugando una mala pasada con eso y en definitiva se estaba volviendo loco gracias a ello.

Finalmente optó por mostrarse relajado y le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya después se encargaría de eso.

Después de todo, había tomado la decisión de no quitarle el ojo de encima. Ahora que todo estaba marchando diferente si bien su conjetura de ello no estaba fallando.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o me reclamarán –le tendió la mano –Conozco un atajo.

Frisk tomó su mano y espontáneamente se aparecieron frente al castillo, cosa que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y se tuviera que sujetar del esqueleto para no caerse.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ya cumplí mi cometido –Sans metió sus manos a su chamarra –Debo de irme ahora o Paps se molestará por dejarlo solo.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas…

-¿Si?

-Ya que sabes tú mi edad, quiero saber cuál es la tuya –se aventuró a decir.

-20 años, desde hace bastante tiempo supongo.

-Ya veo… -sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –se extrañó.

\- ¿Qué le dice un 2 a un 0?

-¿Ah? –Sans se sentía extrañado con la calma de la humana, pero su curiosidad fue más grande y optó por continuar -¿Qué le dice?

\- Veinte conmigo, guapetón –guiñó un ojo.

Notó fugazmente el color azulado antes de que, en un pestañeo desapareció mágicamente de su vista.

-Eso fue un no, supongo. –suspiró resignada a que el esqueleto la seguía odiando.

Pensando seriamente en que tenía que tomar otras medidas si quería ganarse su confianza, terminó adentrándose al castillo.

.

.

 **Sé que voy un tanto lento con la historia, pero confíen en mí, es por una buena razón. Si les gustó, dejen su comentario, me motiva a seguir escribiendo y actualizar cada vez más pronto. Saludos!**

 **Michi fuera!**


	5. Chapter 5

En algún lugar del underground, un esqueleto se había aparecido inesperadamente alterando la tranquilidad que reinaba anteriormente en ese sitio. Y si bien su aparición habría extrañado a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, no se habría comparado con lo icónico que se presentaba al aparecer con una gran carcajada que acababa con el silencio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Oh Dios… ese sí que fue muy bueno –Sans no paraba de reír al grado de tambalearse entre el pastizal a su lado.

Sin lugar a dudas lo desconcertaba por completo al grado de no saber qué hacer ante lo que se le presentaba. Quería mantener lo más posible la postura seria ante ella con el fin de intimidarla y descifrar qué era realmente lo que tramaba, sin embargo, lo único que le mostraba era su excelente sentido del humor.

Sans detestaba esforzarse en algo, y más cuando se trataba de algo que consideraba que no tenía remedio, pero al sentir que las cosas no estaban yendo en su orden habitual, consideró oportuno hacer presencia sobre los hechos. No, no confiaba en la humana, y dudaba de todas sus capacidades al grado de ser ante sus ojos sumamente peligrosa, sino ¿cómo es que lo estaba debilitando al grado de hacerlo reír? ¿Por qué ante el temor de que vuelva a dañar a todos una vez más, aun así la considera agradable?

No sabía que era lo que había ocasionado que las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente y no avecinaba algo bueno con ello. Pero un principal hecho había ocasionado que se cuestionara a si mismo si debía dejar que las cosas sigan en ese rumbo o intervenir para salvar algo de carente conocimiento para él.

Y era justamente por el acto que desencadenó esta nueva ruta. El sacrificio de la humana.

La luz escarlata que había emitido su alma al momento de entregarse había desconcertados a todos los presentes. Sabía que no era el único que podía notar aquella pureza en su sacrificio dado que el rey mismo se había negado a matarla al notar ese inmenso brillo proveniente de la humana. El acto mismo habría sido una excelente trampa si sus intenciones habrían sido el hacer daño, pero cuando se trata del alma, esta misma muestra la verdad ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Se pueden engañar la mente y el corazón, pero no el alma. Y ante ellos se había mostrado el grado de pureza más grande que ningún monstruo había presenciado antes.

Es por ello que Sans se encontraba perplejo ante todo ello. Un grado así de pureza sólo podría venir de alguien que realmente poseyera tal magnitud de bondad en sí. En cambio, era consciente que esa humana había matado más de una vez a todos y que tenía un poder inmenso que amenazaba con acabar con la estabilidad del tiempo y espacio del subsuelo constantemente. ¿Con qué estaba tratando realmente? ¿Quién o qué era ella en realidad?

Sans se levantó del pastizal y observó con cautela a dónde se había aparecido. Al continuar la humana con sus chistes y ¿piropos? No había aguantado más y terminó yéndose antes de romper con su imagen fría ante ella. Quería que le temiese para que se fuera con cuidado y no cometiera cualquier cosa que afectara nuevamente a todos, sin embargo, por más que se esmeraba en esa imagen, siempre terminaba teniendo ante él a una chica graciosa y linda que…

El esqueleto se sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento. Lo que menos necesitaba era pensar algo así, y mucho menos por alguien que era capaz de matar a cualquiera con lo que tuviera al alcance de sus manos. Optó finalmente por regresarse a su casa y a echarse una merecida siesta que seguramente será interrumpida por su hermano en cualquier momento.

Conforme caminaba un poco, grabó en sus pensamientos la firme decisión de seguir en cautela ante la humana y no sucumbir ante los encantos que bien podrían hacerle bajar la guardia si se dejaba engañar.

En un parpadeo desapareció, volviendo la serenidad de ese lugar ante su ida.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Frisk se encontraba sentada en la cocina personal del rey esperando a su anfitrión tal y como se lo había pedido.

-Aquí tienes –Asgore le acercó una taza de té con una gran sonrisa –Ten cuidado, está caliente.

Frisk lo tomó con cuidado mientras el rey se sentaba frente a ella contento con su compañía.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que por fin puedo invitarte una taza de té.

-El gusto es mío, majestad.

-Por favor, sólo llámame Asgore –sonrió.

Le dio un sorbo con cuidado, estaba delicioso. Se dejó llevar por la calma que emitía su aroma al grado de sonreír tranquila, cosa que alegró aún más al rey. Después del malestar que había pasado con el esqueleto, sin duda alguna el té había sido un gran consuelo para ella.

No tenía con claridad por qué la había convocado el rey a sus aposentos, pero le parecía un tanto grosero el preguntar, aún más cuando mostraba el estar un tanto eufórico por su compañía. Se preguntó ante eso si era su vida tan solitaria al grado de esta clase de desesperación.

Continuó tomando su té con calma, esperando que el rey de los monstruos comenzara a hablar.

-Me sorprende que Undyne no te hubiera acompañado hasta el final. Generalmente ella se encarga de presentarse en cualquier clase de pedido –comenzó a hablar Asgore.

-Fue Sans quien me trajo –dijo Frisk un tanto perpleja ante su comentario.

-Vaya, que raro – se rascó la nuca un tanto despreocupado –De igual forma, supongo que no importaba quién te trajese.

Frisk se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos. Una vez más había mostrado lo inseguro que se sentía el esqueleto sobre ella al grado de preferir llevarla él en lugar de quien tenía la misión de hacerlo ¿Tanto la odiaba como para dejar de ser un holgazán? Tratándose del esqueleto perezoso, se sorprendía de la atención que le tenía.

Pero no dejaba de ser algo deprimente para ella, justo cuando quería que las cosas marchasen bien.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Asgore se había preocupado ante la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

-Oh, no, nada… lo siento –sonrió para desviar aquel momento. –Sólo que es verdaderamente relajante este té. Es delicioso, muchas gracias.

-Me alegra que te guste. Es mi favorito justamente. –Asgore tomó su taza –Té de flor dorada.

Ante tal mención, la humana no pudo evitar una mueca de desconcierto. Cierto… había olvidado por completo a Flowey ¿En dónde se encontraría? Si mas no recordaba, la flor siempre se había hecho presente al momento de reunirse todos los monstruos con ella en el castillo antes de la batalla final. Eso significaba que estaba ahí cuando decidió acabar con la rutina.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué no apareció?

Frisk decidió buscar a Flowey en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer sabiendo que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo completamente diferente. Ya le era suficiente con tener a un Sans dudoso de ella.

-¿Quieres más?

-Oh, si, por favor – regresó nuevamente a su realidad y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al rey.

-Por mucho que me guste tu compañía… lo cierto es que te invité para algo más que simplemente tomar una buena taza de té –mientras le servía otra taza, Asgore comenzó a hablar calmadamente –Ahora que te quedarás con nosotros, es necesario tomar en cuenta las acciones que se emplearán de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? –puede que haya sonado un tanto grosera por lo cortante de sus palabras, pero prefería ir al grano de una vez en lugar de dar rodeos. Una vez más mostraba que las palabras no eran realmente lo suyo.

-En primera, quiero disculparme por completo por mis acciones, tanto contigo como con tu raza –dijo calmadamente el rey pasando por alto las palabras de la persona frente a él –Tú más que nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarme ante los terribles actos que cometí con los otros humanos que lamentablemente cayeron en mis manos. Por lo que… si es tu deseo acabar conmigo…

-Yo no hare tal cosa –Frisk se alteró ante lo que le estaba pidiendo –Yo… sé que lo hizo para salvar a todos, no puedo culparlo por haberlo intentado.

-Pero eso no quita el que sea un asesino…

La humana entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento. "Bienvenido al club" pensaba.

-No voy a juzgarlo por eso, insisto. Entiendo el por qué lo hizo.

Asgore se mostró un tanto tenso con sus palabras, sin embargo, terminó suspirando y levantándose de la mesa.

-No creo que esto ayude realmente a cómo se presentaron las cosas, pero…

Frisk no le dejó terminar sus palabras. De igual manera se había levantado y corrido para abrazar al rey para calmarlo.

-No soy nadie para hablar en nombre del resto de los humanos, pero… yo si lo perdono.

Asgore le regresó el abrazo agradecido. Nuevamente se sentía rodeada de un peluche esponjoso y suave. Eso le agradaba.

-Justamente todo esto te digo, porque quiero que seas mi embajadora.

Frisk se apartó sorprendida mientras contemplaba al rey frente a ella. Ya habían sido varias veces que le había ofrecido ese puesto, aunque claro que no lo recordara el monstruo frente a ella, sin embargo, el que se repitiera tal acción en este nuevo camino que se estaba formando, sin lugar a dudas la dejaba completamente perpleja ¿habría más cosas que se repetirían? ¿Era algo bueno o malo?

-Yo… no sé si…

-Vamos a salir de aquí como podamos –continuó hablando el rey decidido, ignorando por completo la incertidumbre de la humana –En este instante Alphys está viendo la manera de encontrar otras alternativas para acabar con la barrera. Y sé que una vez que salgamos, necesitaremos la diplomacia con los humanos para mantenernos en paz de una buena vez en la superficie. Por lo que te nombro a ti, Frisk, la embajadora de los monstruos.

La humana no sabía que decir ante tal firmeza. Estaba sumamente sorprendida por la petición que se le presentaba. Finalmente optó por sonreírle y aceptar moviendo la cabeza. Las palabras no le salían en este momento.

-Muy bien – sonrió eufórico el monstruo ante la aceptación –Ahora a otro punto importante. En lo que nos encontramos en el subsuelo, necesito pedirte que tomes la decisión en algo que… me avergüenza decirlo, pero que quiero que forme parte de tu trabajo.

-¿Se me pagará por esto? –dijo perpleja.

-No me parece justo hacerte trabajar sin recibir algo a cambio –rio un poco, pero luego se detuvo preocupado –Oh no, espera. Eres muy joven para esto ¿verdad? Tori me matará por eso…

-No te preocupes, jajajaja –frisk estaba contenta de tachar de la lista un pendiente menos ahora que había conseguido trabajo sin siquiera haberlo pedido –Mamá está de acuerdo en que trabaje, además no soy tan pequeña.

La humana no pasó por alto que el rey se había consternado un poco al escuchar que le llamaba mamá a su ex esposa. Supuso que era un tema un tanto delicado y prefirió arreglar el tema antes de que se complicara aún más.

-Yo… no pretendo suplir a sus hijos. Sé que ha sido doloroso para ustedes…

-No te preocupes por eso –la cortó inmediatamente en sus palabras –Me alegro de que Tori continúe su vida, y que tenga ahora una hija ejemplar. No tengo duda de eso.

-Yo… puedo ser tu hija también –el rey la vio anonadado, cosa que puso nerviosa a la humana y se sonrojó un poco por lo bochornoso que seguramente había sonado – ¡Lo siento! Creo que fue algo absurdo de mi parte.

-¿También puedo ser tu padre? –nunca había visto que se iluminaran los ojos del rey de esa manera. De alguna forma le recordaba a cómo se expresaba Papyrus cuando se emocionaba por un cumplido, cosa que le hizo reír de sobremanera. – ¡Estaré encantado de ser tu padre! ¡Te prometo que nada te faltará! Seremos una gran familia, te lo prometo.

La felicidad que emitía el rey de los monstruos era tal que la cargaba y daba vueltas mientras decía esas últimas palabras. No cabía duda de que era contagiosa esa energía tan positiva, por lo que terminó Frisk estando en la misma situación de su ahora padre adoptivo.

-Y… ¿Qué era lo que quería pedirme? –le recordó mientras seguía siendo cargada con tal euforia.

-Oh cierto –la bajó con cuidado y nuevamente se sentaron –Es un tema un tanto lamentable para mí, pero como embajadora, quiero que tengas total autoridad sobre qué hacer con las almas humanas resguardadas.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… sé que no es cualquier cosa, pero considero una mejor opción el que tú decidas sobre el destino que tendrán las almas de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, fueron humanos como tu alguna vez. Por lo que no me parece justo de ahora en adelante el tener que decidir por ellas. Sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte, pero… -no sabía cómo terminar sus palabras ante el dolor que le ocasionaba el recordar la sangre derramada por su culpa –Espero que con esto al menos pueda tener el perdón de algo, aunque sepa de antemano que no lo merezca.

Frisk entendía a que se estaba refiriendo su padre. Le estaba dando el poder de decidir si las almas se usarían para romper la barrera o si dejarlas en paz. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para tomar una decisión al respecto, había optado por el camino correcto.

-En ese caso, considero que no será pertinente el que se usen para el propósito que tenían –dijo con calma y mucha determinación en sus palabras –Merecen descansar en paz.

-Lo entiendo –suspiró Asgore –Entonces en cuanto tú digas, iremos con las almas y las liberaremos. Te diría que se hiciera hoy mismo, pero… -vio el reloj que estaba en la cocina y sonrió –Pero me reprocharían si te hiciera llegar tarde.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó extrañada.

-No puedo decir nada –sonriente, se puso su capa –Pero será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la invitó a avanzar y caminaron juntos hacia un rumbo desconocido para la humana.

….

 **Por cuestiones de trabajo, tuve que atrasarme un poquito en la actualización de este fic, pero ya que pude bajarme un poco de los pendientes por fin pude subir esto. Procuraré no tardarme para el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo avanzado :D**

 **Si les gustó, dejen su comentario. Me motiva a seguir adelante con esta historia y a actualizar lo más pronto posible**

 **Michi fuera!**


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk se encontraba intrigada mientras seguían caminando. No entendía por qué el rey la hacía caminar a su lado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Si bien agregaba al hecho de que fuera su padre ahora el que le generara esa felicidad, lo cierto es que le indicaba que algo más estaba pasando, sin embargo continuó en silencio su caminar.

No fue mucho lo que recorrieron. En los mismos terrenos del castillo en una zona que desconocía por completo llegaron a una enorme puerta con el símbolo de la runa delta que tanto le habían mencionado en su aventura sobre la leyenda que rondaba en todo el subsuelo con variados significados.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Frisk al ver que se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Ya verás –dijo sonriente en lo que abría la puerta con lentitud.

Una vez abierto el lugar, ingresaron a lo que parecía ser un enorme salón luminoso que bien se podría usar para bailables, sin embargo no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino el que cientos de monstruos se encontraran ahí con lonas con mensajes "bienvenida humana" y gritándole con euforia que la querían.

Lo que más le había sorprendido era el ver a sus amigos delante de toda la muchedumbre, completamente sonrientes ante ella y contemplándola mucho más allá de lo que los demás monstruos podrían apreciarla. Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel... incluso Sans se encontraba en ese grupo. Mettaton se encontraba en una esquina transmitiendo todo en vivo, pero incluso le sonreía desde lo lejos.

Realmente no se había esperado tal recibimiento. Si ya la había emocionado el que la hubieran aceptado su grupo de amigos, tener todo esto ante ella sin duda la emocionaba aun más.

El ver que los monstruos te quieren, te llena de determinación.

-Atención -Asgore comenzó a hablar en el micrófono puesto en la tarima y el resto de los monstruos dejaron de vitorear y estar atentos a las palabras de su rey. De esta manera vio Frisk lo tanto que respetan al soberano y a la vez el cariño que le reflejaban, cosa que le gustó de antemano tal aprecio que mostraban los monstruos a su líder -Hoy sin lugar a dudas es un día especial. Personalmente puedo decir que yo estoy muy feliz.

Toriel desde lo lejos la saludaba, no parecía estar muy atenta a las palabras de su ex. Frisk le devolvió el saludo contenta.

-Desde que se supo que una humana había caído nuevamente en el subsuelo, todos nos pusimos en marcha en su captura. Pero por más que todos intentamos detenerla e incluso matarla -Ante este punto, muchos mostraron cara de incomodidad ante el recuerdo. Undyne sobre todo mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca -Ella nos mostró compasión, valentía y una increíble determinación -El rey volteó a verla sonriente -Un corazón sin duda lleno de amor y esperanza.

Frisk procuraba mantenerse calmada ante sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que tantos cumplidos la estaban sonrojando. No se sentía digna de tales menciones.

-Nos mostró la pureza de su naturaleza y sin lugar a dudas nos terminamos encariñando con ella. El que haya decidido quedarse con nosotros nos llena a todos de júbilo.

Nuevamente comenzaron a vitorear ante la mención de que se quedaría con ellos en el subsuelo. La humana los saludó sonriente y ruborizada ante tanta euforia.

-Pero hoy no estamos aquí para una simple bienvenida a nuestro hogar-nuevamente guardaron silencio los monstruos atentos a cada palabra del soberano -Si bien es un gran anhelo el que se quede con nosotros, hay algo mucho más que debo decirles.

Sus amigos se mostraron intrigados ante esto. Parecía que ni siquiera ellos tenían en cuenta ello y eso preocupó un poco a la humana ¿Acaso dirá...?

-Algo que les tengo seguro, es que en algún momento saldremos de aquí. Tenemos un gran equipo preparado buscando medidas alternativas para lograrlo y el que ya no se busque las almas humanas no será un impedimento en nuestra lucha-Alphys se mostró nerviosa con eso - Frisk no sólo se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a buscar una nueva solución, sino que a aceptado ser la embajadora de los monstruos.

De nuevo comenzaron los gritos de alegría. Mettaton mencionaba unas palabras ante las cámaras de sus ayudantes que no alcanzaba a percibir, pero podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba comentando a los espectadores.

-Hoy sin lugar a dudas es un gran día lleno de felicidad que no hemos de olvidar. Hoy no sólo les presento a un nuevo miembro en el el subsuelo. -Ante eso, Frisk supo qué es lo que les estaba preparando para decir- No solamente será a partir de hoy un amigo más en nuestro querido Hogar, sino que, en su presencia con nosotros, se ha convertido en una nueva esperanza para todos nosotros de una nueva vida. Para mi, es el de tener una familia nuevamente- El rey la volteó a ver con una sonrisa sumamente radiante, cosa que fue contagiosa para la humana la cual le devolvió el gesto un tanto sonrojada ante la pena -Hoy... con gran placer, ante todos ustedes les presento a Frisk Dreemurr, la embajadora de los monstruos.

Oficialmente la había presentado no solamente con un título importante, sino que además la había presentado como su hija. Muchas reacciones se manifestaron dentro de los espectadores. Muchos habían mostrado felicidad con sus vitoreos, otros estaban dudosos ante tal decisión por parte del rey, y unos pocos incluso mostraban descontento ante la noticia.

Pero las reacciones que le importaban estaban al frente de todos. Alphys, Undyne y Papyrus estaban sumamente sorprendidos, pero con una gran sonrisa que casi se podía percibir como brillaban extrañamente con la noticia, como si fuera lo más sorprendente que hubieran visto hasta el momento. Sans se le veía indiferente con su sonrisa perezosa, pero Frisk sabía que sus pensamientos en ese instante podían ser lo que sea ahora que le había mostrado abiertamente que dudaba de ella y que esto sin lugar a dudas la mantendría con mayor cautela, de acuerdo a sus predicciones con él.

Una parte de la humana no quería ver la reacción de su madre, pero era algo que tenía que enfrentar tarde que temprano. Y tal y como había previsto, se le veía molesta con los brazos cruzados con la amenaza de soltar en cualquier momento llamaradas ante el rey con tal declaración. Era algo que tenía que solucionar sin lugar a dudas en este día.

Por más que quisiera mantener la compostura, lo cierto es que se encontraba infinitamente feliz con todo esto. Sabía que no la comprenderían sobre el porque esto era el regalo más hermoso que pudieran darle en toda su vida, por lo que simplemente optaba por sonreírles a todos los presentes.

-Queda declarado este día como "El día de la Esperanza" -continuó hablando Asgore - Un día de celebración y gran recordatorio de lo que representa la humana en nuestra vida. ¡Que comience la celebración!

No se había dado cuenta de que al fondo del salón se encontraban mesas con comida junto con una lona con la leyenda "Día de la Esperanza". Los monstruos se disolvieron poco a poco ante las palabras finales del rey y cada quien estaba disfrutando a su manera el lugar. Frisk miró a su padre y con un gesto le indicó que podía dirigirse con los demás a disfrutar de la fiesta. Contenta, fue directamente corriendo con sus amigos, los cuales la recibieron con un mega abrazo grupal.

-¡WOWIE! ESTO FUE MÁS QUE UNA SORPRESA.

-Sabía que te iba a ofrecer el papel de embajadora -Comentó Undyne dándole un leve golpe en el hombro que de igual manera dolió un poco -Pero no sabía que también te iba a adoptar.

-Ya verás que trabajaremos duro para solucionar todo -El ver a Alphys animada le gustaba -Seremos un gran equipo.

-Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites -le sonrió Frisk.

-Muchas gracias -le devolvió el gesto.

Volteó para buscar al resto del grupo, los cuales se encontraban hablando un tanto retirados. Toriel se mostraba sumamente molesta mientras que Sans parecía mantener una postura relajada. Quiso acercarse a ellos, pero rápidamente se había retirado Toriel del lugar, dejándolos solos a Sans y a Frisk.

-Así que... miembro de la familia real ¿eh? -Sans no la miraba directamente, pero de igual forma sonreía mirando al frente tranquilamente -Tendrás muchas responsabilidades ahora.

-Sigo siendo yo.

-Pues tendrás que practicar más tus discursos motivacionales, porque eso no me inspiró -se sinceró el esqueleto ante sus palabras.

No tuvo tiempo para responderle, ya que en ese momento había llegado Mettaton con varias cámaras a querer entrevistarla calurosamente y la acaparó por bastante tiempo. Sans se apartó tranquilamente y se dirigió a buscar a su hermano, cuya voz percibía a lo lejos que se estaba quejando sobre por qué no había espaguetti en el menú.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa hermano?

-¿PUEDES CREER QUE NO HAY ESPAGUETTI? -comentó el menor de los esqueletos un tanto disgustado con los que servían los alimentos -¡ES ALGO INAUDITO!

-Relájate Papyrus, no está mal comer algo diferente de vez en cuando -la chica pez se acercó igualmente acompañada de Alphys.

-Además no es tan buena comida la pasta después de todo -dijo silenciosamente uno de los monstruos que servían, pero rápidamente comenzó a sudar ante la mirada penetrante de odio que recibió por parte de aquellos dos monstruos.

-¡¿QUE?! -gritaron al unísono y se lanzaron sobre él.

-Ammm... ¿no crees que deberíamos detenerlos? -mencionó la científica un tanto preocupada.

-Nah, es bueno que se diviertan de vez en cuando -respondió tranquilo viendo como su hermano discutía junto con la líder de la guardia real y amiga - Y dime, ¿tú qué opinas con todo esto?

La científica conocía a Sans y sabía que había preguntas que no realizaba por mera casualidad. Su inteligencia le indicaba que el esqueleto tenía una percepción mucho más allá de lo visible respecto al nuevo nombramiento, cosa que la intrigó al grado de mantenerse un tanto dudosa sobre qué responderle sin necesidad de ofender a nadie.

-El rey se ve feliz con todo esto -ambos miraban como Papyrus y Undyne se peleaban en lugar de mirarse directamente en su plática. -Y si para él está bien, tenemos que estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Eso no quita que sea repentino.

-No, no lo hace.

-Y por ende sospechoso.

Alphys lo miró sorprendida con eso, pero el esqueleto siguió sin verla, aunque mostrando una sonrisa como siempre. La llenaba de intriga sobre qué estaba pensando Sans, pero mucho más que se abriera con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo habían trabajado juntos, y si bien entendía por qué el esqueleto se había apartado de toda ciencia, además de fingir que no sabía nada vinculado a ello, nunca le había mostrado la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle su opinión sobre algo ¿Tanto le carcomía este tema al grado de querer por primera vez su percepción?

-Sans ¿qué...?

No pudo preguntarle lo que quería, ya que en ese instante había llegado Frisk a detener a Papyrus y Undyne, prometiéndoles que a la próxima habría una mesa con solamente pasta. Una vez más, resolviendo todo a su paso.

La científica se puso a contemplar todo analíticamente tratando de averiguar que ocurría realmente, pero por más que se esforzaba, sólo veía a una adorable humana mostrando una vez más lo amorosa que era con todos y su gran capacidad de encontrar soluciones. Conforme avanzaba la fiesta, se encontraban siempre juntos siendo felices alrededor de su nuevo símbolo de esperanza. Alphys se puso a observar todo de modo científico las reacciones que tenía el esqueleto al observar a la humana y notó como este la vigilaba discretamente, cosa que pudo concluir que dudaba de ella, pero por qué no lo entendió.

Tras la insistencia de su querida chica pez, terminó uniéndose a la celebración posponiendo su lado científico del momento.

-ESPERO QUE HAYA PASTEL. EN TODA FIESTA DEBE HABER PASTEL -mencionó Papyrus una vez que se sentaron mientras veían como la humana bailaba con unos Moldsmal, aunque también podría tratarse de una conversación profunda. Con ese tipo de monstruos nunca se sabía eso -LA HUMANA SI QUE ESTÁ FELIZ.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Si de alguna manera esto es como si fuera su cumpleaños -comentó Undyne mientras comía.

-¿Así es un cumpleaños?

No habían notado en qué momento se había acercado Frisk, cosa que sobresaltó a sus amigos, además de extrañarse en su pregunta.

-¿Nunca has tenido un cumpleaños, punk?

La humana negó con la cabeza sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-HUMANA, ESO ES MUY TRISTE -se sinceró el menor de los esqueletos -YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE PROMETO HACERTE LA MEJOR DE LAS FIESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS EN CUANTO LO SEA.

-Muchas gracias, Papyrus -sonrió. -Sin duda será muy especial si me la haces tú.

-PUEDES CONTAR CON ESO- posó orgulloso haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Por cierto ¿En dónde está Asgore?

-Cierto, no se le ha visto desde un buen rato -se extrañó la reptil.

La sonrisa de la humana desapareció para mostrar una cara de preocupación. Sin decir nada, rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia la gran puerta, desapareciendo de toda la celebración. Había escuchado cómo sus amigos le gritaban sobre a dónde se dirigía, pero ella no tenía tiempo para responder.

Si Toriel y Asgore no estaban, significaba que estaban juntos. Y a cómo se estaban presentando las cosas, podía prever que no era algo bueno.

Esperaba no llegar tarde.

…

 **Muchas gracias por esperar este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente espero sacarlo esta misma semana, todo depende de mi trabajo. También muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado, son un gran aliento para continuar con la historia. Me emociona mucho cada vez que veo que alguien comenta, jeje.**

 **Michi fuera!**


	7. Chapter 7

El grupo de amigos habían visto cómo su humana desaparecía rápidamente corriendo del lugar. Tardaron un poco en percatarse sobre el porqué y no dudaron en levantarse y la siguieron lo más prisa posible.

Por un breve momento había desaparecido de su vista, después de todo estaban recorriendo el enorme castillo que muy pocos tenían la oportunidad de conocerlo completamente, y no porque estuvieran sus puertas cerradas, sino lo contrario, el rey siempre las tenía abiertas para todos; sin embargo le tenían tanto respeto a su rey que optaban todos por darle su espacio.

-¡Frisk, apártate!

La voz de la ex reina les indicó hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse, y por las llamaradas que sobresalían del lugar apresuraron el paso.

Habían llegado al salón del trono, y si bien ese era el lugar favorito del rey por mantener siempre el vivo color dorado en su esplendor, ahora solo se percibía un ambiente lúgubre repleto de ceniza de lo que alguna vez fueron las preciadas flores del soberano.

-¡Mamá, por favor para!

-¡Esto es un asunto entre él y yo, apártate!

-¡No!

La imagen no era muy agraciada. Por un lado veían a una furiosa monstruo jefe con grandes llamas en sus manos; con lo poco que la conocían el resto, de alguna forma les generó un poco de temor al verla con tal furia. Mientras que por el otro lado, estaba el rey con sus ropas chamuscadas e hincado en las cenizas de sus moribundas flores mientras se sujetaba un brazo que posiblemente lo tenía lastimado al verlo temblar.

Frisk estaba parada con los brazos extendidos entre los dos, protegiendo de alguna manera con su cuerpo a su padre adoptivo. Sus ropas también se notaban chamuscadas, aunque no tanto como Asgore.

-No pienso repetirlo, Frisk –gruñó Toriel un tanto desesperada –Vete de aquí y luego hablamos.

-No me iré si sigues lastimándolo –dijo determinada.

Parecía que no notaban la presencia del resto de los monstruos al estar concentrados en sí mismos. El grupo no sabía cómo intervenir sin terminar incendiándose también ellos. Alphys estaba completamente nerviosa mientras que Undyne comenzaba a preparar sus lanzas en caso de defender a su rey.

Papyrus estaba dudoso de actuar, pero tampoco quería quedarse atrás si tenía que defender al rey y a su amiga del clon de Asgore. Por lo que comenzaba a preparar sus huesos también ante cualquier cosa, sin embargo, fue detenido por la mano de su hermano mayor, quien le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

-Espera.

-P-PERO...

-No debemos intervenir en disputas familiares –Sans sonrió levemente a su hermano para que se calmara –Esto está que arde después de todo.

-¡SANS! –se quejó el menor ante el chiste insensato para el momento, sin embargo logró calmarse con eso y esperar.

Frisk mantenía la mirada fija en su madre, rehusándose por completo a doblegarse. Estaba más que determinada en salvar a los que ahora son su familia ¿Qué no podía entender eso Toriel?

-Tori... -con duras penas se levantaba el soberano.

-Deja de ser un maldito cobarde cubriéndote de MI hija –enfatizó –Ven aquí y enfréntame como el rey patético que eres.

-Deja de hacer eso, mamá –por más firme que se viera físicamente, su voz comenzaba a traicionarla –No merece que le hagas esto.

-Si se lo merece y más –dijo Toriel en casi un grito de enojo –Tú no sabes realmente que...

-¡Si lo sé! –Gritó desesperada la humana –Se muy bien que ha hecho todo este tiempo. Sé muy bien porque estás molesta con él... ¡y sé muy bien que ambos son culpables!

Ante esas últimas palabras, desconcertaron completamente a la monstruo haciendo que sus llamas bajen tenuemente al no comprender a qué se refería y a la vez en el dolor que le provocaban tal acusación sobre su persona.

-No sé a qué te refieres...

-Sé que no fue correcto lo que hizo –se mantuvo firme en su discurso –Matar de esa manera a los humanos que caían aquí en vez de ver otras alternativas... yo sé que no fue bueno. Pero... tú también querías matar humanos... tú... tú también los culpas...

Con cada palabra, las llamas se apaciguaban al grado de amenazar con desaparecer de las manos de la ex reina. Toriel comenzaba a temblar no permitiéndose doblegar ante eso, pero sus reacciones la estaban delatando a todos los presentes.

-Tú sufriste mucho la muerte de tus hijos –continuó Frisk –Pero sé que también Asgore lo sufrió, y en su dolor, buscó la manera de mantener esperanzados a su reino. Aun cuando estaba lleno de ira, buscó una solución precipitada y peligrosa, pero también una que lo detendría en lugar de querer desquitar su ira con el resto de los humanos. El mismo se condenó, pero también buscó su manera de detenerse a sí mismo.

Toriel había agachado la cabeza ante los pensamientos que le llegaban conforme las palabras de su hija continuaban. Sus lágrimas se asomaban tenuemente en su mirada.

-Tu no lo entiendes... -La voz de la ex reina se percibía un tanto siniestra -Nadie lo entiende...

-Mamá...

-Esto ya había pasado antes... -Levantó su mirada y se podían ver las lágrimas que reflejaban el dolor que sentía -Si permito que la historia se repita, tu... yo te perdería y... no podría soportarlo más...

Frisk entendía a qué se refería. Después de todo, conocía perfectamente la historia del príncipe y del primer humano que cayó en el subsuelo. No sabía cómo decirle que incluso los conocía a ambos... sobre cada cosa que han hecho incontables veces que sólo quedarían en su memoria. Pero optó por mencionar algo que sabía sin necesidad de que le contaran cada uno su sentir.

-Sé que Asriel y Chara no querrían que estuviesen peleando por su culpa. Y también sé que ellos no los culparía a ninguno de nada de esto... por qué los amaban a ambos por igual.

Ante la mención de sus hijos, los monstruos jefes la miraron estupefactos, no solamente por el hecho de que conociera sus nombres, sino por la seguridad en sus palabras al dar por hecho que era así.

-Yo no pretendo llenar ningún hueco que jamás podré llenar. Yo... sólo quiero una familia, un apellido... -lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro -Es maravilloso para mí el contar con ambos. Sólo necesito eso.

Una gran parte de ella quería llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo porque consideraba que no necesitaba mostrar esa parte de ella que le dolía... no ahora al menos. Sabía que sumamente difícil el que se reconciliaran los reyes, pero al menos, lograría que estuviesen bien por ahora.

-Buscar un culpable del dolor de uno no es la solución. Se tiene que seguir adelante, sin importar el costo–concluyó con suma determinación.

El alma de Frisk nuevamente estaba brillando con intensidad alumbrando la sala de un vivo color carmesí, apartando toda negrura chamuscada. La humana comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante, los cuales desconocía el porqué, pero la llenaban de energía.

-Yo también he causado mucho daño –un paso –Sé que el quedarme condeno a todos –otro paso –Sé que he cometido muchos errores –otro paso –Y sé que hay cosas que son difíciles de perdonar –un paso más –Pero no pienso darme por vencida.

Porque amar a su familia la llenaba de determinación.

Se detuvo frente a Toriel y esta finalmente terminó doblegándose y abrazó a su hija mientras las lágrimas hacían su recorrido en su pelaje. El rey ya estaba levantado y veía la escena con ternura y una sonrisa difícil de comprender si era de amor o dolor.

-No me perderás mamá, yo siempre seré tu hija, te lo prometo -le sonrió con compasión y dulzura.

-Lo siento... En verdad lo siento mi niña...

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte –Frisk secaba las lágrimas de su madre y le sonreía con infinita ternura –Te quiero mamá.

\- Y yo a ti mi niña –la abrazó con más fuerza.

Al ver que todo estaba calmado, tanto Undyne como Alphys corrieron hacia su líder a auxiliar sus heridas, pero el tranquilamente les decía que estaba bien mientras quedaba un tanto sorprendido al notar que se encontraban ahí desde quién sabe qué tiempo.

Sans solamente contemplaba todo. Nuevamente habían sido testigos todos de la determinación infinita de la humana, que más que mostrar con sus acciones tales sentimientos, lo reflejaba en el brillo de su alma. Estaba más que seguro que eso era algo inusual, incluso para un humano a lo que recordaba sus estudios.

Eran tanta las dudas que le generaba la humana que simplemente se había topado con la incógnita sobre qué hacer realmente ¿Dejar que continúe? ¿Detenerla? ¿Ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas? Eran tantas las preguntas que se formulaba que por ello había optado en incluir a otra mente científica en esto para ver más opciones.

Nunca le había gustado compartir sus hipótesis con nadie, y sin duda se mantendría siendo así, pero ante la desesperación había dejado la semilla de la duda en la científica real para no ser el único que la vigilaba y de esta forma tener más amplio su panorama al respecto. Si algo inusual se presentara nuevamente, sabría que Alphys haría algo al respecto ahora que le había sembrado la incógnita de ser sospechosa con unas cuantas palabras suyas.

Después de todo no dejaba de ser un flojo, y esto requería demasiado trabajo para él solo.

-SANS ¿QUÉ ANDAS PENSANDO? –el menor de los esqueletos era inocente, pero sabía cuándo su hermano tenía pensamientos profundos.

\- Ya sabes, esto...

-AHH! NO SE NI PARA QUÉ TE PREGUNTÉ –le tapó la boca rápidamente al notar que estaba por decir un chiste malo.

-¿P-Papyrus? –No habían notado en qué momento se había acercado Alphys -¿P-Puedes ayudar al rey un momento?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! –no dudó en dirigirse rápidamente hacia allá, en lo que Undyne estaba con Toriel y Frisk viendo si estaban bien.

Sabía que Alphys solo quería hablar con él un momento a solas, por lo que Sans simplemente le sonrió despreocupadamente mientras la científica lanzaba un suspiro dudosa antes de hablar.

-Sé que no me dirás nada más allá de un simple chiste, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo –Alphys se acomodaba sus lentes – Desconozco por qué estas dudando de la humana, pero asumo que se debe a su determinación ¿no es así?

Sans seguía tranquilo, aunque en el fondo se había sorprendido de lo cerca que se encontraba la científica real de sus sospechas.

-E-Ella es mi amiga –dejó claro la reptil–Y no puedo ver más allá de lo grandiosa que es, pero también me parece que su determinación es un caso digno de estudiarse. Por lo que... estaré atenta por lo que sea que se presente.

El esqueleto le sonrió como respuesta. Había dado en el blanco en dejarle la semilla de la duda en la científica. Todo lo que había planeado con ese simple acto había resultado tal y como lo había planeado.

-También... Sé que no sabemos nada de su pasado. Pero con lo poco que nos ha mostrado, puedo asumir que era huérfana.

-Yo también concluí eso –contestó Sans. No era algo complicado de saberse a decir verdad. Su independencia en sus decisiones, el que pidiera tener padres, no saber cómo es un cumpleaños... incluso en la emoción que mostró al comprender que tenía un apellido, pudo asumir que en la superficie se encontraba sola. –Pero el resto de ella es toda una incógnita.

-No creo ser el monstruo adecuado para decir estas cosas, pero... -ambos monstruos miraron a Frisk, la cual estaba haciendo ciertas poses que le sacaban más de una sonrisa a Toriel –Creo que la mejor manera de conocerla, es siendo un buen amigo.

-He...

-Y presiento que tú ya no la estás viendo como tal ¿cierto?

Las cuencas se habían oscurecido al agarrarlo in fraganti con esto. La científica lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues no había esperado que se le adelantara en tal magnitud. No solo estaba diciendo que había estado analizando a la humana, sino que también lo estuvo observando a él respecto a ella. Había cometido el error de subestimarla, después de todo ella era la nueva científica real por algo.

-S-Sé que no me dirás nada si es cierto o no -continuó la reptil -Pero si me permites dar mi opinión, creo que debes darle una oportunidad... s-sea lo que sea por lo que te haga pensar mal de ella.

Sans no dijo nada, continuó observando a la humana el cómo hacía sonreír a los que estaban cerca de ella. El rey y Undyne ya se habían acercado al grupo y parecía que todo estaba en orden, pues Toriel se mostraba tranquila.

-Ella nos dio una oportunidad a todos, nos perdonó individualmente por nuestros actos sin juzgarnos -Alphys movía sus manos nerviosamente -Así que lo único que podemos darle a cambio, es corresponder al cariño que nos da... después de todo parece que es lo único que quiere en verdad.

El esqueleto optó por retirarse dejando sola a la reptil, no necesitaba escuchar dichas palabras motivacionales que le hacían dudar más. Ya le eran suficientes sus pensamientos al respecto.

Se acercó al grupo como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo esa era su especialidad. Parecía que se había contado un chiste, ya que todos reían menos Papyrus, el cual estaba molesto.

-Hey ¿acaso hacen bromas sin mí?

-¡NOOO, POR FAVOR TU NO!

-Al contrario Sans, te estábamos esperando -Toriel se le veía más animada, aunque todavía apartada de su ex marido -Aquí estamos alegres hasta los huesos.

-jajaja, buena esa Tori.

-AAAAAHHHHHGGGG.

-Lamentablemente es tarde y Frisk ya debe dormir -La mencionada se bochornó un poco al sentir que la trataba como una niña -Mañana le esperan varias lecciones educativas.

-Pero mamá...

-Sin excusa -su semblante pasó a serio -Tienes que descansar correctamente para estudiar bien. Pero antes...

Suspiró un tanto resignada antes de dirigirle la mirada a Asgore, el cual ya estaba muy nervioso al no saber cómo lo trataría nuevamente.

-También ella es tu responsabilidad, así que espero que cooperes con esto.

-Por supuesto que si - se alegró el rey al notar que estaba mejor -A Frisk no le faltará nada.

-Entre semana la pasará conmigo y los fines de semana contigo.

-Me parece bien.

-Puedes visitarla conmigo, pero sólo con previo aviso y en las tardes. Las mañanas serán para sus estudios.

-Entendido.

-Bien... hasta luego a todos entonces -sonrió más tranquila despidiéndose de todos -Vámonos Frisk.

-Ya te alcanzo yo mamá -se aventuró a decir la humana -Quiero despedirme bien de todos.

-Sólo no te tardes -dicho eso se retiró.

Cuando ya no se podía ver ni sentir nada de la ex reina, la humana había exhalado fuertemente al sentirse más tranquila. Sabía que las cosas no estaban solucionadas del todo, pero al menos esto era un gran paso.

Y el sentir que las cosas estaban marchando en este ritmo la llenaban de determinación.

…

 **Y ante ustedes... ¡la actualización!**

 **Por más prisa que quise ponerle al actualizar, tuve que demorarme por cuestiones de trabajo. A partir de aquí se viene lo que más me emociona... pero aun no diré nada, jeje. Sólo mencionaré que algunas cosas las estaré dibujando y podrán verlas en mi deviantart y mi tumblr, por lo que les invito a seguirme si quieren saber más.**

 **Si les gusta cómo está avanzando este fic o no, dejen su comentario. Me gusta saber que piensan de lo que escribo y me mantiene determinada a seguir escribiendo.**

 **PD: Un saludo a Viana D'Ascolli, muchas gracias por seguir atenta a esta divagación mía llamada fic y comentarme siempre :D**

 **Michi fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk se acercó a sus amigos animadamente tras sentir que las cosas ya estaban en calma. No pudo evitar terminar corriendo hacia su padre adoptivo para abrazarlo con gran regocijo, el cual le correspondió de igual manera.

-Te prometo ver la manera de mejorar las cosas, ya lo verás -le susurró.

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Asgore, aunque no pudo evitar suspirar anhelando lo que le decía.

En lugar de despedirse del resto, decidieron acompañarla en su tramo para no dejarla completamente sola y dejando al soberano en sus aposentos. Sin embargo, este se encontraba con pensamientos invadiéndolo a tal grado de espantarle completamente el sueño. El ya era consciente de que reaccionaría así su ex mujer en cuanto mencionara públicamente que la había adoptado, por lo que ese había sido el menor de sus problemas en realidad.

No, lo que realmente le carcomía el alma era lo que le había mencionado durante la pelea.

"Se repetiría la historia..."

Tras todos estos años, se había dispuesto a ignorar que alguna vez ya había adoptado a una humana tras el dolor de esa misma especie que tanto le había causado daño. Su ira le había ayudado incluso a olvidar su nombre en todos estos años, y eso en definitiva lo hacía sentirse peor. Pero su nueva hija le había hecho recordarla y el sufrimiento que le trajo en cuanto enfermó al grado de morir.

Chara... la esperanza del subsuelo. ¿No era eso lo que decía en aquellos tiempos? ¿En verdad se estaba repitiendo la historia? Si algo le quedaba muy claro, es que no quería que pasara lo mismo, era muy doloroso el haber perdido a sus dos hijos en una sola noche y luego a su mujer en un instante. Se había quedado tan solo en su dolor que este mismo se formó en la ceguera total de su mayor locura: declararle la guerra a una especie que seguramente los haya olvidado con el pasar de los tiempos.

Ahora tenía a Frisk, una humana con gran corazón y determinación que no dudó en ningún instante el tenerla como hija. Aquella sonrisa inocente le ayudaba a olvidar, aunque sea en un instante, todos sus males y a tener nuevos objetivos en su vida.

Aunque en el fondo sentía que no merecía ser nombrado padre, si este había pasado ya por su fracaso total llevando tal cargo. No había podido proteger a su familia, no podía vengarlos... No podía tener el perdón de su amada nunca...

Asgore puso sus pesadas manos en su rostro lamentándose en silencio. ¿Qué clase de padre sería para Frisk entonces? Reconocía en su interior el miedo que le causaba fracasar nuevamente. No solo no contaba con la compañía de Toriel para eso, sino que tendría una responsabilidad dividida con ella, algo completamente nuevo e inusual en el subsuelo. Los monstruos al estar hechos de amor, era un tabú el considerar que se podía separar una pareja dado que les era imposible pensar que algo así pudiese pasar.

El amor es algo eterno después de todo para un monstruo.

Levantó la mirada un tanto desganado, después de todo tenía que prepararse para dormir ahora. Sin embargo, un dibujo colorido acaparó su vista en cuanto ésta estuvo despejada de sus peludas manos. Una flor amarilla que le había hecho su hija hace muchos años y que había guardado con mucho cariño.

"Ten papi, a ti te gustan las flores".

Una ligera risa salió del gran monstruo jefe ante el recuerdo, y como si se tratase de una señal positiva, se levantó dispuesto a seguir adelante con esta nueva vida que se le presentaba. Sería un gran padre.

Y esta vez, no fallaría.

...

Entre bromas y juegos, el grupo continuó caminando hasta separarse llegando cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Una vez estando en Snowdin, Frisk con un ademán de la mano se despidió de los esqueleto y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia las ruinas. No había notado que estaba comenzando a nevar, por lo que apresuró el paso mientras se abrazaba a si misma para darse calor.

Estando cerca del puente la nieve comenzó a intensificarse y le era difícil ver hacia dónde iba, pero entre toda la blancura del entorno, pudo apreciar el emblemático color amarillo al otro lado del puente que la observaba. No le cabía ninguna duda de quien se trataba.

-Flowey...

Apresuró el paso para llegar con él, pero le era difícil ver hacia delante con tanta nieve cayendo en sus pestañas. Se negó a rendirse y continuó sus pasos como pudo, pero el puente comenzó a tambalearse haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente terminara tropezando con algo. No era nada favorable estar en esa posición con ese clima, dado que le era difícil tratar de mantenerse de pie estando en zona peligrosa.

Hubiera sido una fea caída si no fuera porque una mano la había sujetado justo a tiempo.

-Wooops, eso si que estuvo cerca, niña .

Sans se aseguró de que estuviera completamente de pie ya estando el puente tranquilo. Frisk inmediatamente volteó hacia donde se encontraba la flor, pero ésta había desaparecido sin posibilidad de ver rastro alguno con tanta nieve cayendo con insistencia.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-No... nada. - volteó hacia Sans y notó que este se encontraba preocupado -Muchas gracias.

-Aun no me las des, te llevaré segura a tu casa -dicho esto desaparecieron en un pestañeo.

A lo lejos, una flor dorada los había observado con un semblante molesto.

...

-Bien, ahora si puedes darme las gracias.

Habían aparecido frente a la gran puerta que daba acceso a las ruinas. Frisk se había tambaleado un poco; las apariciones del esqueleto siempre le habían causado mareos y desconocía cómo es que las lograba.

-Habría sido mejor el aparecer al otro lado de la puerta - a la humana le tambaleaban un poco los dientes por el frío. La densa nieve no le favorecía en absoluto.

-Parece ser que tienes mucho que estudiar entonces -sonrió burlón Sans -Las ruinas no permiten que entre o salga toda clase de magia. Forma parte de su encanto misterioso.

-Ya veo... -empujó la puerta con fuerza y notó que su madre la había dejado abierta para ella.

-Es la primera vez que la veo abierta -Sans miraba con curiosidad su interior -Esto te hace una gran abridora de puertas. -Frisk captaba que se refería a que también había participado en la ruptura de la barrera en más de una ocasión.

-¿Gustas pasar?

-Tengo que volver antes de que Papyrus se de cuenta que no estoy. Ya mero es la hora de su cuento de dormir.

-Entiendo... -A pesar de que este desconfiaba de ella, aún así la había salvado y hasta la había traído segura a su casa, eso no lo pasaba por alto la humana y eso le daba esperanza de poder recuperar la confianza del esqueleto mayor en algún momento, sin embargo... -¿Porque me seguiste?

Sans sonrió un tanto satisfecho con eso por razones desconocidas para la humana.

-A decir verdad, quería hablar algo contigo de rápido -metió sus manos a su chaqueta -Pero tendrá que ser luego.

-Ummm...

Sans notó que el semblante de Frisk se puso serio nuevamente, como si tratara de pensar algo mientras lo escaneaba con esa mirada tan... ella. A decir verdad, ella no frecuentaba ser tan expresiva ni a hablar demasiado, por lo que podría considerarse un milagro que en este día hayan podido presenciar ese cambio tan repentino en su persona. Lo que podría indicarle de alguna manera de que las cosas en verdad estaban cambiando, pero Sans no quería esperanzarse con eso. Aun no al menos.

-Mañana entonces nos vemos -dijo Frisk segura en sus palabras.

-¿Qué...?

-A las 5.

-Oye...

-En Grillby's.

-Pero...

-Yo invito.

Diciendo esto último, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, desapareciendo por completo la seriedad que antes había mostrado. El esqueleto en definitiva pensaba que ese semblante le quedaba mucho mejor en su rostro.

Y el pensar eso le provocó un brillante azulado en su rostro.

-¿Sans?

El nombrado rápidamente captó que estaba notando su sonrojo y volteó hacia el otro lado para evitar el momento bochornoso que estaba presentando su persona.

-Esta bien -habló como si nada hubiera pasado y le era indiferente todo -Ya que tu invitas, no veo el porque no.

-Muchas gracias.

Dicho eso, Sans sintió cómo a sus espaldas cerraba la puerta con algo de esfuerzo. Caminó un poco antes de desaparecerse rápidamente y acomodarse en el cómodo sillón de su hogar como si nunca se hubiera ido de ese lugar.

En lo que se acomodaba pacíficamente en el calor de su hogar, se puso a pensar en lo que había presenciado. En su principio tenía intenciones de seguirla para ver si realmente se dirigía hacia las ruinas, además de quererle preguntar sobre qué hará con su supuesto papel de embajadora si no tenía intenciones de reiniciar a lo que le había dicho. Nada de esto le cuadraba.

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido al seguirla, fue el notar que una flor amarilla había aparecido al otro extremo del puente, sin necesidad de llamarla ni nada, sólo su presencia había sido suficiente para que la humana quisiera ir hacia ella. Fue ahí donde notó que la flor había esperado a que estuviera en el mero centro del puente para zarandear con suficiente fuerza con enredaderas salidas de sorpresa.

Presa del pánico provocado en el momento, no dudó en aparecerse inmediatamente para salvar a la chica de una muy fea caída que sin duda le hubiera provocado la muerte. La flor había desaparecido en la nada junto con las enredaderas.

No pasó por alto el hecho de que la humana había buscado con la mirada el paradero de la flor, lo cual le indicaba que la conocía o sabía algo de ella. Recordó que Papyrus también le había mencionado algo sobre una flor parlante y se asustó más de pensar que se tratara de la misma.

¿Qué era esa flor y porque quería muerta a Frisk? Sabía de antemano que era imposible que realmente muriera a manos de alguien debido a que ésta siempre se empeñaba en volver para afrontar cualquier batalla de una manera inexplicable más allá de su determinación. ¿Será por su alma entonces? ¿Aun había monstruos que querían su alma?

Tanto pensar le estaba dando mucho sueño, por lo que no tardó en cerrar sus cuencas y caer pacíficamente dormido en el cómodo sillón. Y su descanso se habría propagado más tiempo si no hubiera sido por el insistente grito de su hermano desde su habitación recordándose que tenía un pendiente que acabar todavía.

-Lo siento hermano. Enseguida te leo un cuento.

-SANS, ¿PORQUÉ TIENES NIEVE EN TU CHAQUETA AUN?

-Ehh... -había olvidado ese detalle -Ya sabes, el frío es bueno para los huesos.

-NO, NO LO ES -miró Papyrus extrañado -¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

Papyrus podrá ser inocente, pero cuando se trataba de su hermano éste siempre se mantenía alerta de cualquier cosa que le pasara. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia de si mismo, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse por él y ver toda manera posible de ayudarlo.

-Es solo sueño Paps, esta fiesta me dejó cansado.

-PERO SI TU NO HICISTE NADA -se quejó el menor.

-Ser Sansacional requiere trabajo -guiñó un ojo divertido.

-AGGGGHHHH!

Prosiguió a contarle su cuento tranquilamente hasta que se quedara dormido. Era su parte favorita del día después de todo, el ver a su hermano durmiendo pacíficamente sin ninguna preocupación a diferencia de él. Estaba más que dispuesto a proteger esa inocencia y carisma que tanto admiraba de él. No importaba cuanto tuviera que resistir, él soportaba el peso por los dos, aún cuando el mismo era completamente débil.

Se fue directo hacia su cuarto y apartó con su magia las cosas encima de su cama para acostarse inmediatamente. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se quitó la ropa para ponerse la pijama, solamente se echó encima y cerró sus cuencas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedar profundamente dormido, una adorable sonrisa cruzó por su mente haciéndolo abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Gruñó ante esa tontería presentada en su mente y se acomodó en otra posición para cerrar sus ojos y dormir en verdad ahora.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando nuevamente apareció en sus pensamientos la risa de la humana tras su momento de celebración. Sin abrir sus ojos, cambió de posición de nuevo y se regañó a si mismo de no caer dormido inmediatamente.

Acto seguido llegó a su mente el recuerdo de él en el cuarto de la chica e inmediatamente abrió los ojos impidiéndose recordar más.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

...

 **jejejejejejejeje... Aquí me encuentro actualizando completamente inspirada por el primer aniversario de este maravilloso juego. Para esto, he idealizado algunas tiras cómicas sobre cómo se desarrollaría el fanfic y que por ciertas cuestiones no se podrían explicar en escrito ¿Les gustaría que de vez en cuando aparezcan esos one-shots dibujados? Si es así, comentenme aquí abajo, creanme que me emociona mucho leer comentarios :D**

 **Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto :)**

 **Michi fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

El día de la embajadora de los monstruos había empezado de forma positiva. Recién al levantarse había recibido un excelente desayuno a modo de "bienvenida a tu nuevo ciclo escolar" e inmediatamente habían comenzado una vez acabando el denso desayuno especial. Toriel le había preparado un salón especial dentro de las ruinas para sus estudios, el cual consistía en una inmensa biblioteca con la colección personal de la ex reina. No cabía duda que le esperaba mucho por aprender y aún más por conocer.

Una vez entrando, su madre le mostró su plan de estudios, el cual no sólo contenía lo esencial por conocer acorde a su grado y edad, sino que contenía información mucho más densa que no cualquiera podría llevar a cabo.

-Ahora que eres la embajadora de los monstruos, es esencial que conozcas de todo -le explicó una vez que la humana había mostrado su asombro ante el contenido -Nuestra historia, costumbres, tradiciones, conocimiento de la magia...

-Pero yo soy humana -se desconcertó con esto último -Yo no tengo la capacidad de la magia.

-Pero es importante que la comprendas. Ya que todo monstruo puede usarla, será necesario que tú la entiendas, sus diferentes manifestaciones, sus usos y demás... este conocimiento podría serte útil para conocer más a fondo lo que implica ser un monstruo.

-Ser un monstruo...

Rápidamente captó Toriel el fallo en su comentario y se avergonzó de hacer sentir mal a su niña ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguramente se sentía excluyente de todos siendo la única humana en todo el subsuelo, pensaba. Rápidamente pensó en algo para arreglar su garrafal comentario.

-Mi niña, no quise...

-No te preocupes -sonrió tranquilamente - Estoy muy interesada en saber eso.

Y era del todo cierto. Desde que supo de su existencia, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era cada tipo de monstruo. Había tantas variedades, especies, colores y tamaños... que le era muy curioso saber sobre cada uno de ellos. Incluso algunos tenían su propio lenguaje y aun así todos podían comunicarse sin problema alguno. En comparación con los humanos... ¿que implicaba realmente ser un ser humano? Ni ella siendo uno podía responder a eso.

-Po...podemos descartar esa clase si quieres... -Toriel continuaba avergonzada por su tontería -Después de todo no es tan importante...

-¡Claro que lo es! Siendo embajadora, debo saber sobre todo de ustedes -comentó con firmeza -Sabiendo todo esto, podré entender cuáles son sus necesidades y saber cómo ayudar a cada uno ¿no es así?

-Si... tienes razón -terminó sonriendo al notar que se había comprendido la importancia de esto - Como embajadora y como una Dreemuur, debes saber de todo. Por eso también deberás saber nuestra historia, leyes, tradiciones, idiomas y mucho más.

-¡Estoy lista!

Saber que conocería todo sobre los monstruos, la llenaba de determinación.

Habían comenzado con historia, mucho antes de la guerra. Le había emocionado a la humana el contar con esa clase de conocimiento, y mucho más al saber que el reino era tan inmenso como para tener aldeas específicas para cada tipo de especie, sin embargo, indirectamente había comprendido que la guerra había sido tan devastadora como para reducir la población de los monstruos limitándose no sólo a convivir entre todos, sino a ser mucho menos de lo que solían ser.

También había aprendido que anteriormente se le asignaba una profesión y rango específico acorde a cada especie, sin embargo, al ser un problema el no poder decidir qué ser por tus aptitudes y talentos, el antecesor de Asgore, su padre, había acabado con esa costumbre y había creado una ley para dejar que los monstruos pudieran decidir por su cuenta qué profesión tener y poder desarrollar sus aptitudes y talentos a sus anchas.

-¿Los esqueleto qué profesión tenían asignada antes?

-Anteriormente se le conocía como alquimia a lo que hacían –contestó Toriel contenta – Eran los verdaderos magos en el reino, sabían mucho más allá de la magia y su conocimiento de esta parecía no tener fin dado que se dedicaban exclusivamente a estudiarla. Hoy se le conoce como ciencia a todo lo que hacían.

-¿Tenían asignado eso por su habilidad de racionamiento? –intuyó Frisk curiosa con el caso.

-Eran muy estudiosos, si –Toriel se acomodó los lentes –Por supuesto, como todas las especies una vez que se aprobó la ley, se dispersaron y compartieron lo que sabían con el resto. Sólo hubo un esqueleto que quiso continuar con ese linaje, era tan apasionado a lo que hacía que no se le pudo negar esa petición de seguir con ello.

Frisk escuchaba todo lo que le enseñaba su madre, y ella encantada respondía a todas sus preguntas. Era difícil ver quien era la más alegre con los estudios y ambas no lo comentaban, pero habían anhelado un momento así desde hace mucho, cada una por sus respectivas razones. Aunque la emoción aún percibía, finalmente Toriel decidió pausar los estudios, después de todo no era sano esforzarse tanto y era necesario que tuviera sus descansos, pero ante la insistencia de la humana de querer saber algo más, terminó dándole un libro que tenía que leer como tarea y para profundizar un poco más en la lección del día.

Satisfecha con eso, la embajadora tomó el libro y se fue a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse. Después de todo tenía un pendiente en este día.

Había decidido contarle todo a Sans, quisiera o no. Tenía claro que eso no solucionaría el que dejara de desconfiar de ella, pero al menos tenía la posibilidad de que la escuchara y analizara las cosas. No quería estar mal con él, después de todo había sido un gran amigo y estaba más que dispuesta a que siguiera así.

Terminó de arreglarse y se fue directo hacia Snowdin. La caminata había sido muy corta para ella debido a que se la pasaba leyendo en el transcurso. Sabía que hacer algo así era peligroso, pero no podía parar de leer sobre la historia de los monstruos; incluso tenía la intención de pedirle a su padre que también le contara cosas que había observado y comprendido a visión suya como soberano.

Madre, padre… que bien se sentía poder decir eso.

Se adentró al bar con serenidad y caminó hacia el frente con seguridad pese a las miradas que estaba recibiendo tras su entrada. Algunas eran con una sonrisa de por medio, otras… prefería no entrar en detalles. Ya había intuido que algunos monstruos no estaban aceptando del todo que al quedarse ella se les condenaba a estar mucho más tiempo encerrados, y por si fuera poco tenían que responder de alguna manera a ella ahora que era la hija adoptiva de su rey.

Se anotó en su mente que debía tratar el tema al respecto mientras se sentaba frente al llameante ser que atendía el lugar.

-¿Algo que pueda servirte?

-Esperaré a Sans, gracias –puso el libro en la barra y continuó su lectura.

No tenía que estar viéndolos a todos para saber que algunos continuaban observándola con disgusto o incluso se iban al notar que no planeaba irse aún. No dejó que esa clase de cosas la intimidara, no fue hasta que ciertos comentarios se hicieron oír con suficiente fuerza.

-Parece ser que el lugar ya está apestando lo suficiente como para dejar que la basura se quede aquí más tiempo ¿no creen?

Un monstruo marino se había puesto a lado suyo con arrogancia haciendo el comentario lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Era notorio cuál era su intención, pero Frisk seguía determinada en quedarse a esperar a Sans aun, no iba a abandonarlo por pequeñeces como esta y siguió con su lectura tranquilamente ignorando por completo las palabras de aquel pez andante. Tras unos minutos molestos, el monstruo le quitó el libro con suma arrogancia.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué es esto? –Observó el libro y se disgustó aún más -¿Historia de los monstruos parte 1? ¿Para qué alguien como tu quiere saber esto? Lo único que debes saber de nuestra historia es que gracias a los de tu tipo estamos condenados aquí –arrojó el libro lejos y eso disgustó a la humana un poco –Y mientras sigas respirando esa condena se prolonga aún más –Puso su mano recargándose demasiado cerca de la humana –Así que ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y entregas esa alma que tienes?

-Muy bien, suficiente –El flameante monstruo se había puesto casi entre los dos, con una mirada completamente seria –Sabes muy bien cuál es la regla número uno de aquí ¿cierto? –Se quitó los lentes tranquilamente y los dejó en la barra con lentitud.

Frisk en definitiva no se esperaba esto. Inmediatamente varios clientes se habían metido debajo de las mesas o se habían ido corriendo del lugar. Siguiendo sus instintos, en el acto se agachó y justo a tiempo. Lo que anteriormente era la cabeza de Grillby, ésta había crecido al grado de ser una terrorífica llama con una mirada infernal dirigida hacia el anfibio.

-NO PELEAS EN EL BAR O ME ENOJARÉ –un rugido rasposo había hecho eco en todo el establecimiento, intimidando a todos los presentes. –SI NO QUIERES SER PESCADO FRITO TE IRÁS DE UNA VEZ.

-Bien… -queriéndose ver rudo, miró hacia otro lado, evitando la terrorífica llama frente a él y se giró directo hacia la entrada –Pero no soy el único que lo piensa, que quede claro. Solo que yo no tengo miedo de admitirlo –Acto seguido, pateó el libro, haciéndolo chocar en la pared y destrozándose un poco por lo viejo que estaba y se fue.

La cabeza del dueño del bar volvió a la normalidad y se puso sus lentes como si nada hubiera pasado. Los restantes de los clientes un tanto temerosos e incómodos con lo sucedido, terminaron yéndose, dejándolos solos a Frisk y Grillby. La flama andante fue hacia la cocina y Frisk fue a recoger el libro completamente dañado.

-Toriel va a matarme –trató en vano el acomodar las hojas salidas y lo abrazó como si se tratase de un escudo de las emociones que amenazaban con venir a ella tras lo ocurrido. No le parecía correcto seguir en el lugar tras el desastre que le había ocasionado al dueño por culpa de su mera presencia, por lo que se dispuso a retirarse mejor y ver luego la manera de juntarse con Sans y disculparse en caso de que no la viera en el lugar acordado, aunque de ello más bien debería ser él quien tendría que pedir disculpas al no presentarse aún. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿A dónde vas?

Frisk volteó y vio como la flama andante la observaba tranquilamente desde quien sabe qué momento.

-Yo… creo que ya ocasioné muchos problemas. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Tu no hiciste nada malo –de alguna forma le sonrió, o eso sintió la humana, no estaba del todo segura el leer sus expresiones faciales. –Ten, la casa invita.

Puso sobre la barra una malteada bastante antojable y Frisk dejó de dudar de si quedarse o no. Volvió a sentarse en su sitio y se dispuso a tomarse la bebida con gusto. Al ver el reloj de la pared notó que hacía una hora que no llegaba Sans a la hora acordada. Sabía que era un flojo, pero no impuntual ¿O sí? ¿La estaba haciendo esperar a modo de broma? ¿O en verdad no planeaba presentarse?

-No dejes que estas cosas te desanimen – el dueño le comentó tranquilamente mientras limpiaba un tarro.

-¿Cómo…?

-Parte de mi trabajo es atender también las penas de mis clientes –rio un poco –Así que sé reconocer cuando alguien está afligido, ya sea por problemas familiares, amorosos, monetarios… Así que dime ¿cuál es tu historia, pequeña?

-Soy la humana que cayó del subsuelo –comentó sobre actuando un poco –Esa es mi historia.

-Más detalles no harían daño.

-¿La humana que condenó a todos?

-Esa no es tu historia, pequeña –dijo con paciencia. -¿Tú quieres condenarnos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces lo que dices no eres tu –dejó el tarro que estaba limpiando y se recargó un poco en la barra mirando a la humana –Dime ¿quién eres tú?

La humana lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Soy Frisk… hija adoptiva de Toriel y Asgore.

-Mucho mejor –aplaudió la llama -¿Qué más es Frisk?

-Soy la embajadora de los monstruos

-¿Qué más?

-Soy una chica determinada.

-¿Y qué más?

-¡Y voy a salvarlos a todos!

Se había levantado de la energía que había sacado diciendo esto último, Grillby había reído un poco por la acción de la humana. Continuaron hablando tranquilamente por un tiempo mientras la humana se tomaba su bebida. La verdadera intención del bartender había sido distraerla de sus problemas. No pasaba por alto que en verdad le había afectado el comentario del anfibio, además de lo notorio que era que el tiempo había transcurrido lo suficiente para saber que el esqueleto no llegaba.

Cuando no podía prolongar más el tiempo, la humana optó por irse mejor. No podía llegar tarde a su casa y ya le era más que obvio que la habían dejado plantada. Se despidió con una sonrisa de su nuevo amigo declarado y le prometió volver un día para seguir hablando.

…

En la casa de los esqueletos estaba siendo todo como siempre, un Papyrus cocinando su pasta que amenazaba con quemarse una vez más y un Sans roncando plácidamente en el sofá. Fue hasta que cierto perro interrumpió una vez más la rutina de los hermanos esqueleto al molestar en la cocina.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ PERRO! ARRUINAS MI PASTA PERFECTA

Sans procuraba seguir dormido a pesar de los gritos provenientes de la cocina. Le daba mucha pereza el tener que solucionarlo, pero no tuvo de otra hasta que el olor de quemado inmenso fue insistente por toda la casa y se apareció inmediatamente en la cocina con un extintor.

-¡SANS! TU TAMBIEN ARRUINAS MI PASTA!

-Lo siento hermanito, pero no quiero la casa quemada.

-SIEMPRE EXAGERAS CON ESO.

Una vez apagado el fuego, se dispuso a volver al cómodo sofá y continuar su sueño un poco más. Después de todo, no había podido dormir absolutamente nada en la noche siendo traicionado por su propia mente. Se decía a si mismo que pensar demasiado en qué hacer respecto a la humana le estaba provocando el colapso de aparecerse en su mente de forma insistente, como si esta buscara la manera de justificar sus actos y verla lo más buena posible para seguir adelante con su vida. Pero justamente ese problema era lo que lo atormentaba aún más.

Desconocía el por qué había aceptado el ir a comer con la humana. Se estaba arriesgando a que le pusiera una trampa, sin embargo había sido tan… ¿insistente? Ni siquiera sabía cómo definir lo que había pasado.

-YA MERO VA SIENDO HORA DE MI PROGRAMA FAVORITO Y TODAVÍA NO TENGO MI PASTA –Se lamentó el esqueleto menor.

-Todavía falta Paps, no te preocupes. Tienes tiempo.

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? SI YA SON LAS 7.

-¿Qué…? -Observó la hora de su celular, y en efecto ya eran las 7. No solo era tarde, era muy tarde -¡Rayos!

Se desapareció sin decir nada, ya luego le explicaría a su hermano el porqué. Se manifestó justamente frente del bar y entró con prisa, pero lo único que encontró fue el lugar completamente solo, salvo por el flameante dueño que se encontraba limpiando los tarros sin observarlo. Sintiéndose como un tonto por haberse quedado demasiado dormido para llegar tan tarde, se sentó estando frente a su amigo.

-Wow ¿Qué ya se acabó la fiesta? –bromeó mientras se acercaba a la barra. –La última vez que vi este lugar tan solo fue cuando un par de reptiles te hicieron enfadar. Después de eso ya nadie se atrevió a molestarte.

-Todavía quedan algunos insistentes después de todo. –Continuó limpiando.

-¿En verdad? Vaya, me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-Podrías haberlo visto si hubieras llegado a la hora que tenías que estar aquí.

Las cuencas del esqueleto perdieron su brillo ante el regaño indirecto que le estaba lanzando su amigo, el cual parecía tan sereno como siempre pese a sus palabras.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron que nunca se debe dejar esperando a una mujer? –Sin esperar respuesta sacó debajo de la barra una hamburguesa y una botella de cátsup –Te dejó pagado esto y me pidió que te lo diera en cuanto vinieras. Iba a restártelo de tu deuda, pero no podía defraudar a tan bella señorita.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Se fue hace poco. Hubiera seguido esperándote si no fuera porque tenía hora de regreso.

Con culpa, pero con hambre, tomó lo que le habían dejado y se dispuso a comer mientras le contaba el dueño del bar sobre lo que había pasado. Había notado que le descartaba ciertos detalles, pero no quiso entrar en ellos para sólo enfocarse en que había monstruos que planeaba hostigarla. El escuchar todo ello le parecía muy ruin que emplearan eso con ella, pero en el fondo sabía que él había estado haciendo lo mismo con la humana y eso en efecto no lo hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Puedo saber hoy que es lo que pasa por ese cráneo? –Se burló un poco el bartender.

-He… Sabes que soy un cabeza hueca –tocó su cabeza haciéndolo sonar un poco.

-Pues más vale que lo llenes con ideas para disculparte con la humana –hizo a un lado el plato vacío del esqueleto –Sin duda no fue un día satisfactorio para ella.

El celular del esqueleto vibró ante la llegada de un mensaje por parte de "mamá cabra" como rezaba en su aparato. Al leerlo sus cuencas se habían obscurecido por completo y Grillby supo que no era algo bueno eso.

-...y parece que aún no termina.

" _Sans, ¿está Frisk todavía contigo? Ya es muy tarde y no contesta su celular"._

No tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

…

 **Me muero de sueño, pero no quería dormirme sin subir antes esto. Espero que lo disfruten y me comenten al respecto. Para el siguiente capítulo ya estaré haciendo dibujos también de este fic, por cuestiones de trabajo no alcancé desde este (me explotan).**

 **Michi fuera!**


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez que Toriel recibió el mensaje de respuesta de Sans sobre que no se encontraba con él su hija, comenzó a preocuparse aún más al grado de llamarle a Asgore para saber si se encontraba con él, pero el resultado era el mismo. Pasando más de una hora tratando de localizarla fue el detonante suficiente para que el rey mandara a los guardias a buscarla y que ella saliera de las ruinas en su búsqueda por su cuenta.

Sans no le había comentado nada a Toriel de que no la había visto realmente dado que eso molestaría a su amiga, sin embargo, por su cuenta emprendió la búsqueda en el bosque nevado con alguna esperanza de encontrar alguna pista entre toda esa blancura. A lo que le había dicho Grillby, ella se había ido directamente hacia las ruinas, por lo que no debía haberse perdido lejos de ahí.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar sobre esto y no quería darle verdadera importancia, pero tras ver que ya se había presentado un caso ante sus "ojos" de que alguien la quería muerta, supuso que pudiera tratarse de algo similar su desaparición. Ya sea el mismo o alguien más, pareciese que la humana corría peligro ante los desacuerdos presentados por los monstruos disgustados de su presencia en el subsuelo.

Él sabía de antemano que era imposible que muriese, él mismo ya lo había intentado antes incluso, por lo que ello no era su verdadero problema, sino el poder que tenía consigo que generaba el bucle temporal en el reino. Desconocía cuál era su función, al igual de las intenciones de la humana que cada vez lo confundían más, pero si eso llegaba en manos equivocadas… no quería imaginarse que tanto podría empeorar todo.

Caminando entre la densa nieve se cuestionaba a si mismo si debía interferir realmente ¿Acaso valía la pena? Personalmente se había rendido de tratar siquiera de hacer algo con su vida si de igual manera esta se repetía una y otra vez. Y más que un pensamiento deprimente, era uno indiferente ante las cosas. Sin embargo, al notar que las mismas estaban tomando un nuevo rumbo, fue lo que le generó tantas dudas que no sabía si estar enojado o contento ante una diferencia tras tanto tiempo repetido sin fin. No era algo que pudiera agradecer si las intenciones pudiesen ser catastróficas.

Eso era lo que tanto le molestaba: ¿debía estar molesto? ¿Agradecido? ¿En alerta? ¿Dejarse llevar? ¿Precavido? La humana no parecía mostrar ni un grado de violencia, pero sabía de antemano lo letal que podría ser. Todo esto lo confundía tanto que no sabía si debía estar en cautela constante o simplemente dejarse llevar ante una condena eterna por su presencia.

Una hoja voló directo hacia él y no dudó en tomarla como si se tratase de una señal. Notó que se trataba de una hoja arrancada de un libro de historia un tanto maltratada seguramente por el pasar del viento y fue directo hacia el rumbo que venía dicha pista que tenía.

No tardó en encontrar más hojas provenientes del mismo libro, sin embargo no se veían huellas a los alrededores para seguir, seguramente cubiertas por la nieve, y tampoco había más cosas que seguir a los alrededores.

-¡Sigan buscando!

El esqueleto volteó hacia dónde provenía la orden y vio a la capitana de la guardia real junto con varios perros guardianes emprendiendo la búsqueda a los alrededores. Eso le dio una idea sobre qué hacer.

-¡Hey! –se apareció a lado de la capitana con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Nyaaa! –Tomándola por sorpresa, lo apuntó con su lanza -¡Sans! ¿Se puede saber qué clase de estupidez estás haciendo?

-Tomando un poco de aire freso, dicen que es bueno para los pulmones –Rio un poco.

-No estoy para juegos ahora –dijo tajantemente apartando la vista del esqueleto para observar a los alrededores el cómo su guardia seguía en rastreo –Seguimos sin encontrar a Frisk y a lo que nos mencionó el tabernero, puede tratarse del inicio de un golpe de estado. Alphys está monitoreando las cámaras también en su búsqueda, pero sigue sin encontrar alguna pista.

-¿Y qué tal esto? –Sacó las hojas maltratadas y se las entregó a la capitana. Ésta las revisó por ambos lados sin entender realmente qué eran –Grillby me mencionó que la humana llevaba un libro consigo. Podría tratarse…

No le dejó terminar la frase, ya que al mencionar eso, inmediatamente llamó a su tropa para que olfateara la pista. Acto seguido ellos en conjunto se dirigieron a un solo camino al encontrar el olor relacionado con el objeto. Sin decir palabra alguna, Undyne los siguió corriendo.

Sans se quedó un rato viendo cómo desaparecía el grupo entre el bosque, pensando seriamente si seguirlos o no. Finalmente optó por irse al lado contrario a paso lento, después de todo, sentía que ya había hecho suficiente y que se merecía un largo descanso tras esto.

No dejaba de ser un flojo después de todo.

…

Frisk con dificultad intentó abrir los ojos, pero una banda alrededor de ellos le impedía hacerlo. Lo último que recordaba es que se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando fue golpeada por detrás y así perdió el conocimiento.

Al moverse, sintió que estaba amarrada de manos y pies, pero estaba tan mal atada que sin dificultad se quitó de aquellos nudos malogrados y se enderezó para quitarse la venda de los ojos. Fue ahí cuando notó que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña situada en el bosque a lo que la única ventana de ahí le mostraba.

No se encontraba sola, su seguro captor se encontraba roncando recargado en la silla situada al lado de la puerta. Notando que ella se encontraba en el suelo, se levantó tranquilamente tratando de entender qué estaba pasando.

No le cabía duda de que había sido secuestrada ante todas las señales, sin embargo, las razones por las que podría haberse presentado en esta situación le eran desconocidas. Sin hacer ruido, se asomó por la ventana y vio las densas ramas impidiendo ver más allá. Le era imposible saber que tan lejos o cerca se encontraba de un punto de referencia. Buscó en sus bolsillos su celular, pero éste no se encontraba, así que con mucha cautela se dirigió hacia la puerta, procurando no despertar al monstruo y la abrió sin problema alguno.

Con la misma cautela cerró la puerta y sin pensarlo emprendió a toda prisa a apartarse de aquel lugar, sin saber realmente hacia dónde dirigirse. Se encontraba perdida entre tanta rama y nieve.

-¡Oye tú! –Una voz a lado suyo le gritó con enojo -¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Espera!

Frisk corrió con más fuerza tras eso, tratando de perderlo, pero inmediatamente captó que sus huellas delataban hacia dónde se dirigía e intentó escabullirse entre los árboles, pero al detenerse tratando de escalar fue alcanzada con suficiente tiempo y empujada con fuerza por su captor.

-¿Es que los humanos son tan estúpidos? –Al tenerlo tan cerca reconoció la voz de aquel anfibio que hace unos momentos la había agredido verbalmente en el bar -¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo y cómo fue que lograste escapar?

-Yo no le hice nada –comentó tranquilamente, optando por una actitud calmada para combatir tal agresión.

-¿Entonces el imbécil te dejó ir? Sabía que no podía confiar en el… -la sujetó por las muñecas con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué… quieres de mí?

-¿No es obvio? –Gruñó indignado el anfibio, mostrando sus afilados dientes –Tomaré tu alma a la fuerza. Si el rey no lo hace, nosotros lo haremos.

-¿Nosotros… quienes? –preguntó la humana un tanto intrigada.

-Je, no es asunto tuyo, imbécil –tajó con arrogancia.

La arrastró con fuerza de regreso a la cabaña. Frisk se oponía, pero el frío comenzaba a debilitarla demasiado al grado de dejar de sentir gran parte de su cuerpo. Finalmente optó por dejar de poner resistencia con tal de llegar a un lugar un tanto más cálido y después ver la manera de librarse de esta sin necesidad de agredir a sus captores.

De regreso a la cabaña, el anfibio la empujó hacia dentro, despertando estrepitosamente a su compañero cayéndose de la silla.

-Serás idiota –lo golpeó con sumo descaro – ¡La dejaste escapar!

-C-creí que la habías atado bien… -se sorprendió el amorfo.

-¿Y ahora es mi culpa? –gruñó aún más molesto.

-Disculpen… -Ambos monstruos voltearon hacia la humana, la cual se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en el suelo, observando a sus captores con su mirada serena tan característica en ella. -¿Puedo saber por qué quieren tomar mi alma?

-Nos lo ordenaron –dijo el amorfo inmediatamente.

-¡Callate! –Nuevamente lo golpeó ante su imprudencia –Ejem… humana, no es asunto tuyo. Lo único que puedes saber es que morirás.

-Y si estos serán mis últimos momentos de vida, ¿no puedo saberlo como última petición?

Frisk había idealizado la manera de salir airosa de esto. No tenía intenciones de atacar ni mucho menos agredir. Consideraba que los monstruos que la habían retenido a la fuerza no eran malos, por lo que optaba por hacer tiempo hasta entender sus razones y así poder ayudarlos. Las palabras no eran precisamente lo suyo, pero si sabía cómo emplearlas correctamente con fines pacifistas.

-Bueno… -pensó dudoso el anfibio –Supongo que tienes razón… ejem… verás, nosotros odiamos a los humanos, así que somos un grupo antihumanos.

-¿Y por qué odian a los humanos?

-¡Porque por su culpa estamos aquí! –Exaltó molesto –Por culpa de los humanos estamos sufriendo en este lugar… pudriéndonos poco a poco… La comida llega a ser escasa a veces…

Poco a poco bajaba el tono de su voz, notando el dolor que traía consigo sus palabras. Frisk se sintió mal por ello.

-Y ahora resulta… que tenemos como "princesa" a una humana –gruñó nuevamente –Eso es de las peores burlas que nos podrían hacer…

Mágicamente, y por obra de su enfado, invocó un hacha pequeña en sus manos y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras observaba con odio a la humana que tenía al frente. Frisk estaba más que preparada para esquivar sus ataques.

-Yo jamás rendiré honores a una humana –Levantó su hacha –Nunca seré sirviente de un patético humano como tú.

-Y no quiero eso.

Ante tal firmeza calmada, el anfibio detuvo su ataque al alza, sin embargo observaba todavía con odio a la chica del frente, esperando que continuara hablando por razones inexplicables para él.

-Yo no soy un monstruo, yo no tengo el derecho de ejercer cierta autoridad con ustedes. Pero… es en verdad un gran anhelo mío el poder ayudarlos –una sonrisa decoró su rostro –No estoy aquí para mandar ni gobernar, sino para servir.

-Tú… ¿quieres servir a los monstruos?

Ambos compañeros se observaron dudosos ante sus palabras. El anfibio completamente consternado bajó su hacha mientras murmuraba algo con su amigo.

Frisk continuaba tranquila en su estancia, sentía que no corría peligro alguno. Sus palabras habían salido desde su corazón, pues realmente es lo que quería lograr estando en este nuevo camino que se había formado para ella. Amaba a los monstruos, y quería que éstos fueran felices en su estancia en el subsuelo mientras se veía la manera de salir todos. Y al notar que varios tenían inconformidades por su presencia con ellos, estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlos a cada uno de ellos.

Ser un monstruo… es algo que nunca sería ella por cuestiones lógicas y naturales, esa era la realidad. Recordó en ese momento las palabras del tabernero _"¿Quién es Frisk?"_ y ahora tenía una respuesta concisa para ello. Era más que una humana, una hija adoptiva, una embajadora de los monstruos, una amiga… Era un ser con capacidades y decisiones como cualquier otro, pero serían estas mismas quienes forjarían su nueva oportunidad de vida.

Era Frisk, y estaba llena de determinación.

Su alma nuevamente comenzó a brillar con intensidad, llenando todo el lugar de un carmesí que exaltó por completo a los presentes. Con un sonoro grito, ambos salieron huyendo del lugar ante el miedo de no saber qué hacer realmente ante lo que se les presentaba. Frisk notó que no sabían cómo actuar ante un alma, o que simplemente no entendían que pasaba con la suya, cosa que ni ella misma captaba realmente porqué comenzaba a manifestarse con tal brillo, pero no le daba verdadera importancia.

Salió de la cabaña tranquilamente, lamentando un poco no tener consigo su celular y libro.

…

Ambos ex captores corrían sin rumbo fijo, solo querían alejarse lo más posible de lugar que los había asustado. Les daba igual si habían fallado con su misión, no querían enfrentarse a aquella cosa tan rara que habían visto.

Una silueta siniestra los hizo frenar de golpe ante ellos, cayéndose torpemente en la nieve.

-Hey… -con una sonrisa tan característica en él, Sans observó al par –Me parece que hoy he pescado algo ¿será mi día de suerte?

Entendiendo que los habían cachado, al unísono intentaron levantarse y escabullirse de aquel esqueleto, pero fue en vano sus esfuerzos dado que se encontraban presos ante la magia del presente.

-¿Nadie les ha dicho que es malo secuestrar? –su ojo brillaba con malicia –Por lo visto no.

-P-por favor, no nos hagas daño –rogó el amorfo –Solo seguíamos órdenes.

-Órdenes… ¿de quién?

-Una flor parlante ¿sí? –Admitió desesperado el anfibio –Lo que sea con tal de alejarnos de ese lugar.

Sus cuencas se oscurecieron por completo en el acto. Nada de esto le estaba sonando bien y comenzaba a alertarlo en gran medida. No entendía el porqué, pero una maquiavélica risa resonó entre sus recuerdos, como si su mente relacionara eso con aquella flor dorada.

Nada bueno le hacía sentir esto.

…

La humana había caminado derecho hasta tratar de toparse con algo. Por suerte una manada de perros guardianes había corrido y lanzado directamente hacia ella tumbándola en la nieve. Contenta por encontrarlos, los acarició a todos al momento de levantarse.

-¡Frisk! –Undyne corrió directo hacia ella y la tumbó tal y como lo habían hecho los perros –Ya era hora de encontrarte, punk. Sólo habíamos encontrado tus cosas.

-También me da gusto de verte –Rio un poco ante el recibimiento tan enérgico de su parte.

-Me contarás en el camino qué fue lo que pasó –La ayudó a levantarse y le entregó su libro completamente maltratado y su celular –Tus padres están muy preocupados por ti.

…

 **Actualización Yay!**

 **Sobre los dibujos respecto a este fanfic, comienzo a subirlos poco a poco en mi tumblr, por lo que los invito a que me visiten. Ahí podrán ver fanarts de este fanfic y tiras cómicas respecto a ciertas escenas o extras que se me ocurren sobre esto.**

 **Los espero en michsonrisa(punto)tumblr(punto)com**

 **Michi fuera!**


	11. Chapter 11

El recorrido había sido más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado gracias a que la capitana de la guardia real la llevó cargando en todo el trayecto corriendo, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía la humana.

Habían llegado directamente al castillo. Una vez entrando a la sala del trono se encontró con Asgore y, para su sorpresa, Toriel también se encontraba ahí. Ambos parecían preocupados y se comunicaban con solo miradas, lo cual le generó cierta pisca de emoción a la embajadora, cosa que no duró mucho dado que en el momento en el que la notaron entrar rompieron esa conexión y se enfocaron exclusivamente en ella.

-¡Frisk! –Corrieron al unísono con ella.

La abrazaron con tal fuerza que por un momento dejó de respirar. Sin embargo no le dio importancia a ello, sino al cariño que le estaban dando en ese instante. Era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así y se permitió por completo disfrutar de eso.

-¿No estás herida? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntaba su madre sin dar tiempo de responder.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Un intento de secuestro –Se adelantó Undyne y ambos padres le prestaron atención a ella alarmados –Pero no contaban con la astucia de la pequeña punk y pudo con ellos.

-No fue… -quiso aclarar Frisk, pero no le dieron opción de decir más.

Toriel y Asgore se les notaba sumamente alarmados, y por más que la capitana les explicaba que no había corrido peligro ante lo burdo que había sido su intento de secuestrarla, no dejaban de abrazar a su hija totalmente preocupados.

-Asgore…

Toriel le lanzaba una mirada penetrante, como si pudiera entrar en su mente sin dificultad ninguna. Para Frisk era como si le enviara un mensaje combinado entre enojo y súplica… Como si el ser que tenía a lado suyo tuviera la culpa y la salvación al mismo tiempo. Y aunque cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado con eso, para él era como si estuviera acostumbrado, incluso un tanto satisfecho de que lo viera así.

La humana no sabía si eso era mero masoquismo, pero no descartaba que era algo que conectaba a los monstruos jefes y una leve luz de esperanza se alumbró dentro de su ser.

-Lo sé –Contestando a una pregunta jamás formulada, el rey soltó a Frisk y se levantó con aire decidido –Esto tiene que tener consecuencias.

-Pero… -se alarmó Frisk y quiso delegar, pero no le prestaban atención y ni tampoco podía moverse dado el gran abrazo de Toriel que no se percibía que fuera soltarla en algún momento.

-¿Identificaron a los delincuentes?

-Aun no, majestad –Contestó Undyne firmemente –Pero le garantizo que daremos con ellos en cualquier momento.

-Bien, porque esto no puede pasar por alto –Suspiró un tanto preocupado –Si ya lo intentaron una vez, puede que se presente nuevamente.

-Se las verán conmigo si lo intentan –exaltó Toriel, abrazando aún más a Frisk y ahogándola poco a poco entre sus brazos sin percibirlo.

-Antes tendrían que enfrentarme a mi si se siguen atreviendo a realizar estas barbaridades –Comentó Asgore completamente serio –Hay errores que en definitiva no sucederán más.

Frisk se alarmó por esto. Sabía que se refería al hecho de no permitir perder a un hijo nuevamente, y aunque eso pudiera enternecer el momento, lo cierto es que estaba preocupada. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado y mucho menos por costa suya. Le preocupaba que el dolor y miedo del rey lo cegara nuevamente.

Intento moverse para llamar la atención, dado que el aliento le costaba para decir siquiera alguna palabra ante la fuerza empleada alrededor de ella (aunque por otro lado, se sentía bastante suave), pero sin resultado alguno lograba su cometido mientras que sus padres comentaban un tanto alocadamente qué medidas tomar en adelante. Undyne sólo observaba pacíficamente, como si se hubiera esperado esta reacción de antemano.

-Tendremos que hacer un toque de queda.

-Esto… -intentó decir Frisk en casi un susurro.

-Tal vez una nueva ley.

-No será suficinte.

-Yo…

-Impedir salidas ¿tal vez?

-No, no, sería muy descabellado.

-Ehh…

-Entonces un guardespaldas personal.

-Ayuda…

-Eso sería más óptimo.

-No quisiera interrumpir su interesante plática –comentó con una sonrisa Undyne llamando la atención de los monstruos jefe –Pero me temo que dentro de poco no habrá humana que proteger si sigue así –señaló.

Dándose cuenta de que no había soltado para nada a su hija y que ya se encontraba en un llamativo color morado, completamente apenada la soltó por completo y Frisk por fin pudo respirar decentemente.

Ya que se sentía mejor se levantó y observó a sus padres preocupada.

-No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, yo quiero ayudarlos.

-Sé que tu corazón es muy bondadoso, mi niña, pero cuando alguien hace mal, tiene que ser castigado –comentó Toriel enternecida por su petición.

-Pero sé que en el fondo no querían lastimarme –se sincerizó la humana –Estaban confundidos y asustados realmente. Yo quiero ayudarlos si están teniendo problemas en el subsuelo. Quiero hacer de sus vidas algo bueno.

-En tan poco tiempo y ya hablas como toda una Dreemurr, punk –comentó riendo la capitana mientras revolvía el cabello de la humana con gracia.

-Pff, si… -gruñó Toriel –Eso no avecina nada bueno.

-Yo entiendo a lo que te refieres –intentó pasar por alto el comentario de su ex esposa, pero lo cierto es que una lágrima se había asomado en sus ojos totalmente dolido –Pero tu madre tiene razón.

-Sé que puedo, por favor –suplicó la humana –Denme la oportunidad. Después de todo es mi trabajo como embajadora ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Por favor –nuevamente suplicó, enfocándose exclusivamente en el rey.

Se desconocía si habían pasado minutos o una hora, pero la mirada de cachorro que había empleado Frisk ante su padre adoptivo fue tan insistente que tarde que temprano surgió efecto y terminó llorando conmocionado por su tenacidad.

-Está bien –se resignó Asgore con un deje de orgullo que se reflejaba en la sonrisa que esbozaba frente a ella, mientras que a lado suyo se escuchaba las protestas de Toriel molesta con ver el cómo había accedido tan fácil –Pero al menos accede a la opción de tener un guardaespaldas.

-Mmmm…

-Eso ya no está a opción, Frisk –intervino Toriel con autoridad –Sé que eres muy determinada para querer hacer las cosas a tu modo, pero entiende que la seguridad es primero. Es que seas acompañada siempre con un guardaespaldas o nada.

-Pero…

-Nada, dije –concluyó Toriel tajantemente.

-Está bien… -terminó resignada la embajadora, curiosa por los actos de sus padres con ella.

Asgore giró su cabeza hacia Undyne y está dio un paso al frente entendiendo el mensaje.

-Yo personalmente me ofrezco a protegerla –esbozó una gran sonrisa Undyne a la vez que mostraba el saludo de respeto hacia su superior.

-Aunque tengas mi total confianza, lo cierto es que te necesito en otras áreas –dijo Asgore con una sonrisa –Tienes tu rol como capitana de la guardia, y necesito que estés alerta junto con tu equipo para rastrear a todo aquel que intente hacer estos movimientos aun.

-¿Entonces quién?

-No lo sé –admitió el rey –Quiero escuchar tus sugerencias. Alguien de tu equipo que consideres apto para la misión.

-Tengo varios sumamente preparados para esto –comentó.

Frisk observaba cómo daban sugerencias sobre qué monstruo de la guardia real pudiera ser apto para estar con ella a todo momento. Toriel también entraba en la conversación que, si bien desconocía al equipo al estar por tantos años encerrada en las ruinas, no quería quedarse atrás en las sugerencias por el bien de su hija y comentaba qué debía de tener el monstruo que fuera su guardaespaldas personal.

Si bien comprendía que se preocupaban por ella, lo cierto es que ello comenzaba a agobiarla. Por tantos años había sido tan independiente que el tener que contar con esto la hacía sentir que le estaban poniendo una niñera más que nada cuando ya no era una niña siquiera. Sabía que era inútil ya protestar ante su madre que no le ganaría en su decisión.

Era consciente que aquellos dos secuestradores no eran los únicos con problemas. Había notado eso en el bar… no, lo había notado desde la presentación oficial de ella en el día de la esperanza. Muchos tenían razones para detestar a los humanos, incluso odiarla, pero ella estaba determinada en acabar con esos estereotipos sobre su especie y brindar esa esperanza que simbolizaba para varios.

No quería que las cosas quedaran sólo en un pensamiento positivo, quería actuar inmediatamente y encontrar soluciones para todos.

Salvar a todos.

Sus padres, Sans, Flowey… la lista era demasiado larga y tenía muchos por los que pensar en ayudar cada vez más. Cada uno de manera diferente, y eso significaba que tenía mucha tarea de ahora en adelante.

Estaba decidida a ayudar a todos los monstruos ante sus problemas en el subsuelo y hacer de sus vidas algo mejor en lo que se buscaba la solución para romper la barrera. No quería que un guardia asustara el hecho o entorpeciera la misión que ella misma se había puesto. Necesitaba a alguien que le dejara hacer las cosas a su modo.

Empleó el ser positiva y el tratar de tener ventaja con esto. No pasó ni un minuto para que su mente se iluminara y tuviera la solución correcta para todo.

Era perfecto.

Era ideal.

Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Le hubiera gustado pensar en otra analogía que no empleara la violencia ante esto último).

-Disculpen –llamó la atención de los presentes -¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

Los tres la observaban atentos mientras ella empleaba una gran sonrisa.

…

 **Aunque es algo corto, este capítulo en particular me encantó escribirlo. Me encanta manejar poco a poco el sentimiento de lo que implica estar en una familia, además de que con esto doy pie a nuevas acciones que nuestra chica determinada hará de ahora en adelante. Todas serán muy importantes y tendrán un gran impacto conforme avance.**

 **Y algunos se preguntarán ¿y flowey? Sigan este fic para saberlo… algún día, bwahahahahaha.**

 **Michi fuera!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ante los acontecimientos presentados, los monstruos jefe habían decidido que la humana se quedara a dormir en el castillo como medida de seguridad en lo que pasaba la noche. Aunque los intentos de Asgore de que también se quedara Toriel fueron en vano, se le notaba al rey contento de saber que por primera vez en muchos años no estaría solo en el inmenso castillo.

Undyne acompañó a Toriel por su código de honor como guardiana y por la curiosidad que le invadía por saber cómo era la hembra por la que tanto suspiraba el rey pese a los casi cientos de años transcurridos. Aunque no fuera la reina, sentía que también debía brindarle respeto pese a ser la causa del dolor de quien tanto admiraba, y deseaba el poder conocerla bien.

En cuanto a Frisk, tenía curiosidad de estar en el castillo como si fuese su hogar también. Era un tanto intimidante el quedarse en habitaciones que podrían caber casas enteras en cada una, pero no era por ello que se sentía de esta manera, sino porque sabía de antemano en qué habitación se quedaría…

Ya había entrado en ese cuarto antes, pero era la primera vez que dormiría en él y que incluso tendría que optar como suyo también ahora… eso de cierta manera le incomodaba.

Se había quedado un rato parada frente a la puerta de esa habitación, pensando seriamente si era correcto hacer eso. Una parte de ella la carcomía la culpa de tomar el lugar de quienes debían de estar al otro lado de la puerta, pero de antemano sabía que ese pensamiento era absurdo.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y entró lentamente. Todo se encontraba exactamente como lo recordaba. Nada se había movido, dándole a entender que el rey ni siquiera había optado por mover algo de ahí como si se tratase de un altar o un monumento a sus días dorados. Habiendo dos camas, tardó en decidir en cuál establecerse; después de todo ambas le causaban cierto sentimiento de que no era digna de estar en cada una, pero aun así optó por establecerse en la de Chara.

¿Qué porqué en la de ella? Simple, no sólo era con la que se sentía más identificada (ambas humanas, adoptadas por monstruos y con ciertos rasgos físicos que las hacen casi gemelas), sino porque se sentía menos digna de estar en la de Asriel. Mientras que éste deambulaba en forma de flor por quién sabe dónde y sin sentimiento alguno, ella se encontraría pacíficamente viviendo en sus aposentos… No importaba como lo viera, no era algo justo lo que se estaba presentando.

-¿Ya te acomodaste? –se asomó Asgore sonriendo.

Frisk dio un leve respingo ante la llegada de su padre tomándola por sorpresa. Apartó sus pensamientos para simplemente asentir con la cabeza. Entró a la habitación con lentitud y se sentó en la cama de Asriel un tanto consternado de estar ahí. Al ver que el sentimiento era el mismo, la humana le sonrió.

-Sabes… por tanto tiempo me negaba a entrar aquí –comenzó a decirle con aire nostálgico –Sentía que me encontraría con sus espíritus y me culparían de todo.

No supo que responder la humana. "Tu idea no es tan descabellada como crees, papá" o "Ten cuidado con lo que decretas" no eran precisamente palabras de consuelo.

-Pero… fuera de todo ello, me alegro de tenerte aquí.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bien, será mejor dejarte descansar –se levantó –Mañana te espera un día… de lo más curioso –le había costado clasificar su oración.

-¿Crees que mi idea es muy loca? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Confío en tu criterio, hija mía –le sonrió con ternura –Pero no dejaré de preocuparme. Después de todo, es mi trabajo como padre ¿no?

Finalmente el rey se retiró del lugar y dejó que su hija descansara como debiese. Le había costado un poco sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda para entrar en cansancio, pero el reinado de silencio que abundaba el lugar la arrulló y cayó profundamente dormida.

Una suave brisa le hizo abrir los ojos levemente.

Apareció acostada en lo que parecía un inmenso terreno infinito de flores doradas. El ambiente era sumamente bello y relajante. Extrañada por el lugar en el que se encontraba, se levantó y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Lo que le pareció horas recorriendo el lugar, finalmente se detuvo al notar que no tenía fin o que más que recorrerlo, estaba quedándose en el mismo lugar insistentemente.

Mirando más allá se lo que se pudiera ver en el lugar, Frisk se quedó pensativa, tratando de entender en dónde se encontraba.

Una melodiosa risa la sacó de su trance. Como si se tratase de un eco cuyo origen era imposible de percibir, Frisk estuvo en alerta mirando hacia todos lados. Pero se encontraba completamente sola.

Inmediatamente el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse y desintegrarse a paso prisa. Por más que corría para salvarse era inútil al no existir salida alguna. Una silueta muy similar a la suya apareció frente a ella, haciéndola frenar por cautela. Un rostro sonriente, pero desfigurado, fue lo último que vio antes de caer al vacío.

Frisk despertó inmediatamente. Tocándose el pecho para calmar su ritmo, observaba su entorno para recordarse en dónde se encontraba realmente.

-Chara…

No le cabía duda que era ella a quien había visto, pero desconocía si realmente se había tratado de un sueño o algo más.

-¿Estás… ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

…

En un lugar más retirado, Snowdin para ser precisos, un esqueleto despertaba sobresaltado.

Reincorporándose en su colchón, Sans se recordó a si mismo que tan solo había sido una pesadilla más. Se bromeaba a si mismo sobre que parecía que su mente le daba por coleccionarlas, sin embargo eso no hacía que disminuyera el impacto que siempre le daban esos sueños.

A diferencia de los sueños constantes de cuchillos, en esta ocasión se había tratado de flores, y por más que tratara de hacer una broma con eso, era algo que lo tenía sumamente alerta. No dejaba de pensar respecto al tema, y todavía menos ahora que sabía de antemano que una flor parlante quería muerta a la humana.

Lo peor del caso, es que sentía que ya había conocido a aquella flor… Pero eso estaba perdido en su mente como muchos recuerdos que difícilmente había podido recobrar entre tantos reinicios. Detestaba qué estaba pasando y no quería involucrarse, no lo encontraba óptimo de igual forma, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparle todo lo que estaba intuyendo.

Volvió a acostarse para recobrar el sueño, cosa que realmente no le costó tanto trabajo esta vez. Aunque le pareció que tan sólo había dormido unos minutos, pues su hermano había comenzado con la casual rutina de gritarle que ya tenía que levantarse.

Bajando con mucho cansancio terminó quedándose en el sofá donde volvió a dormir plácidamente. Antes de que su hermano le reclamara, un energético golpeteo en la puerta lo llamó a su suerte.

-¡HOLA HUMANA! ME ALEGRA PODER VERTE

Sans abrió un ojo curioso de saber por qué eran visitados a tan temprana hora y más por ella, pero no se levantó para nada.

-Hola Papyrus –sonrió -¿Puedo pasar?

-POR SUPUESTO. LLEGAS JUSTAMENTE PARA LA HORA DEL DESAYUNO… ¿ES POR ESO QUE LLEGASTE, VERDAD? NO PODÍAS RESISTIR MAS EL PROBAR LA DELICIOSA COMIDA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS.

-Ehhh… si –rio un poco nerviosa –Pero también vine por algo más.

Dejándola pasar, Frisk entró en calor y se quitó la sudadera siguiendo al esqueleto menor sin percatarse de que Sans se encontraba acostado en el sofá.

-¡WOWIE! ¿Y ESA ROPA?

-¿Te gusta? Mi papá me la acaba de dar. Dice que es mi nuevo uniforme como embajadora.

La humana portaba una vestimenta muy similar a la que regularmente se veía en Toriel, salvo más corta de las mangas, y en vez de ser un vestido largo, era tipo blusón con los costados abiertos y pantalón blanco haciendo lucir un poco su figura. Lo único que pudo conservar normal de su anterior vestimenta eran sus botas cafés largas. La runa delta lucía en su pecho al igual que su madre.

Frisk había recibido emocionada la vestimenta que le había regalado su padre, pero sabía de antemano que su verdadera intención con ella era el protegerla de alguna manera al portar el escudo de la familia y así evitar que quisieran lastimarla ante el simbolismo que portaba. Era consciente de que más que generar respeto, causaría más indignación el portarlo, pero no le dijo eso a su padre al ver la emoción de darle esa vestimenta y se lo había puesto sin rechistar.

-TE VES INCREÍBLE HUMANA –sonrió el esqueleto –CASI COMO YO.

-Eso es excelente entonces –rio Frisk. –Pero verás, esto tiene algo mucho más importante.

-¿Y QUÉ ES?

-La gran misión que tengo como embajadora requiere más que determinación. –Comenzó a decir empleando una sonrisa –Dado que no se me permite hacerlo sola… el rey ha solicitado que tenga un guardaespaldas conmigo; pero más que eso, yo lo que solicito es a un compañero. Necesito un excelente estratega, optimista, energético y que entienda la importancia de la misión.

-TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN HUMANA, ES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE.

-Y es por eso que me encuentro aquí, para tener a mi guardaespaldas.

-¡WOWIE! ¡ESO ES EXCELENTE!

-Y te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Papyrus.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡¿Qué?!

Ante la sorpresa, Sans se cayó del sofá dándose a notar por la humana, quien no se había dado cuenta de su mera presencia. Se levantó como si nada y observó meramente sorprendido a Frisk sin decirle nada y esperando que dijera más.

-¿ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO QUE SEA TU GUARDASEPALDAS? –Papyrus también estaba sorprendido ante la petición. Nunca le habían pedido algo similar… o más bien, nunca le habían pedido algo –YO… YO…

-Sólo si tú quieres, claro –continuó la humana –Pero considero que no existe nadie más apto que tú para esto.

-CLARO QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS ES EL MAS APTO, PERO… -Se encontraba sumamente nervioso.

-Se te pagará por esto, por supuesto –insistió Frisk sin comprender porque dudaba tanto.

Papyrus se encontraba dudoso, pero no porque cuestionara si era cierto o no. Por supuesto que le sorprendía que le pidieran algo tan importante, y más si era solicitud del rey. No, a lo que tenía duda era a él mismo. ¿Cómo podría defender a su amiga si él ni siquiera había podido detenerla? No le gustaba admitirlo, pero una parte de él tenía miedo de fallar en algún momento. Se esforzaba por ser perfecto para todos que el sentir que podía equivocarse en algo le aterraba en gran medida. Sin embargo…

-AGUARDA… SI LLEGO A SER TU GUARDAESPALDAS, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE… -sus ojos brillaron al comprenderlo –ESO ME HACE A MI…

-Miembro de la guardia real –no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que le daba afirmarlo –Sí.

Los ojos de Papyrus brillaron con una intensidad nunca antes vista, los cuales amenazaban con soltar lágrimas en grandes cantidades en cualquier momento mientras que sus huesos temblaban sin control ante la emoción que estaba por explotar. Frisk no podía estar más satisfecha al notar que el esqueleto menor había comprendido lo maravilloso e importante de la solicitud, por ello mismo había pensado en él sobre todas las cosas.

Saber que estaba logrando que su amigo consiguiera su sueño, la llenaba de determinación.

Sans, quien estaba siendo ignorado por los dos, se había caído nuevamente de la sorpresa de tales revelaciones. En definitiva el sueño se había espantado en él.

Como si se tratase de una bomba, Papyrus abrazó con tal fuerza que terminó cargándola y dando vueltas por casi toda la casa con ella.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, POR SUPUESTO QUE SERÉ TU GUARDAESPALDAS –Gritaba más de lo usual –YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS Y MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL, SERÉ EL MEJOR GUARDESPALDAS QUE PUEDAS TENER.

-Puedo contar con eso –la alegría del esqueleto le era sumamente contagiosa.

Llegaron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Sans todavía sorprendido y Papyrus sin problema alguno terminó cargándolo también y uniéndolos al mega abrazo efusivo y andante que se estaba convirtiendo el momento.

-SAAAAAANSSS! SOY MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL AHORA!

-Sabía que lo lograrías hermanito –Sans se unió a la alegría que inspiraba –Felicidades Paps. Creces tan rápido.

Ni siquiera había pensado en hacer un chiste para no arruinarle el momento que tanto había ansiado su hermano. Habría continuado el abrazo efusivo si no fuera porque la capitana de la guardia real había entrado sin pedir permiso a la casa y casi rompiendo la puerta.

-Mocosa ¿qué no te dije que me esperaras para venir? –la regañó.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Y era cierto, en cuanto ya no podía dormir más, se había levantado con la emoción de darle la noticia al menor de los esqueletos. Si no fuera porque el rey le hubiera dado esas ropas en cuanto la vio, habría llegado mucho antes a la casa.

-Pues eso ya no tiene que ocurrir, ¿entendido? Hasta nuevo aviso no podrás salir sin supervisión. Y eso… -se dirigió hacia Papyrus un tanto más relajada y mostrando una sonrisa – Te corresponderá ahora, ¿entendido?

-¡SI, UNDYNE!

-¡Ahora soy tu jefa, no es así como debes decirlo! ¡Repítelo!

-¡SI, CAPITANA UNDYNE!

-¡Más fuerte, soldado!

En lo que ambos tenían una especie de competencia de gritos, Sans aprovechó para jalar a la humana a un lado en donde no los oyeran, cosa que no era necesaria dado que con tales exclamaciones se la ponían muy fácil.

-¿Estás loca? –Susurró un poco por si las dudas –Tienes monstruos que quieren matarte ¿y arrastras a eso a mi hermano?

-Antes me pondría yo antes de que intentaran siquiera lastimarlo a él, te lo garantizo –susurró de igual manera y con total sinceridad.

No hubo tiempo para seguir discutiendo, ya que Papyrus se había acercado y abrazado a la humana nuevamente, susurrándole algo que sólo ella pudo oír y que la hizo sonreír con ternura. Sans terminó sonriendo con sinceridad. Aunque aún estaba preocupado, sin lugar a dudas estaba feliz de que su hermano cumpliera su sueño.

-Paps ¿estás llorando?

-N-NO… UN GUARDIA REAL NO LLORA, SANS…

Era obvio para todos que estaba llorando.

…

 **Estaba por escribir esto mucho más largo, pero debo controlarme y mejor saber dividir las cosas, jaja. No, no he olvidado a Chara, y no, no era Sans el que sería su guardaespaldas, sino su hermano, chan chan chaaaaan. (Ok, ya me calmo).**

 **Ahora canten conmigo!**

 **Will always love yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (8)**


	13. Chapter 13

La emoción con la que Papyrus había recibido su nuevo uniforme no había tenido precio. En cuanto Undyne le había entregado la armadura simbólica de la guardia real, el esqueleto menor no había controlado su euforia con tan sólo tenerlo en sus huesudas manos y había corrido por toda la casa antes de meterse a su cuarto para cambiarse.

No habían tenido que esperar mucho. Inmediatamente había bajado posando para todos su nuevo uniforme, el cual era negro con las hombreras grandes y portando la runa delta en conjunto con la vestimenta de Frisk.

-¿CÓMO ME VEO? –Sin esperar respuesta alguna inmediatamente contestó – ¡YA SE QUE ME VEO FABULOSO!

-Ummmm… -Frisk se le había quedado contemplando un rato –Aguarda, falta algo.

Rápidamente había ido a su cuarto y traído algo de ahí, lo cual ocultaba en su espalda.

-¿Podrías…? –Le era demasiado alto el esqueleto como para poder alcanzarlo, pero él inmediatamente había captado la petición y se agachó a la altura de la humana, la cual le puso alrededor de su cuello su típica bufanda roja –Listo, ahora sí, perfecto.

-PERO…

-Nunca dejes de ser tú pese a todo, Papyrus. –Le sonrió –esa es tu mayor cualidad.

-Muy bien, lindo momento, pero… -se había acercado igualmente la monstruo marino –Tenemos que ir ahora con Toriel. Quiere darte detalles sobre lo que necesita Frisk y eso –había rodado los ojos como si le fastidiara un poco eso.

-¿Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ENTONCES? –Tomó la mano de Frisk e inmediatamente se la llevó corriendo.

-Esperen ¡no corran! Nyaaagghhh –se quejó Undyne resignada.

Comenzó a avanzar sin prisa siendo acompañada por Sans, quien quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien con su hermano en su nuevo trabajo ante todo.

-Me sorprende que por fin reclutaras a mi hermano, renacuaja.

-Yo también estoy preocupada, Sans –pasó por alto lo último –Pero al haber aceptado Asgore esto, yo ya no pude hacer nada más que seguir la corriente a todo.

-¿El rey realmente fue quien pidió a Paps? –Sabía que no era el caso, pero aun así quería una aclaración oficial por parte de la capitana.

-Obvio no –suspiró –Fue Frisk quien lo pidió. Y no me lo tomes a mal, pero…

-Sé a qué punto quieres llegar.

Le costó un poco de trabajo a la capitana el tener las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Sabía en carne propia lo sensible que era el tema de su hermano menor para él, pero tampoco quería que pensara que no le importaba la seguridad de ambos.

-Mira, es un gran amigo mío, pero en todo el tiempo que lo estuve entrenando, pude ver que él no… ¡no daña ni a una mosca! –Comenzó a expresarse mientras andaban caminando –Fue por ello que supe que no podría ayudarlo. Al menos no en la forma que él quería.

Sans caminaba tranquilamente sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que incomodaba de cierta manera a Undyne al no estar acostumbrada a esa indiferencia suya. Ni un chiste salía del esqueleto y eso era más que una señal, un mensaje de que no le estaba agradando ni un poco lo que decía.

Optó por ignorar eso y seguir hablando.

-En cambio Frisk… ella con toda la seguridad pidió que fuese él y nadie más –Sans volteó a verla interesado –Pese a dejar claro que Papyrus no podría… Ella les demostró a sus padres y a mí lo contrario.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

-Confianza –dijo simplemente –Dijo que confiaba fielmente en la fortaleza de Papyrus. Incluso comentó que él podría ser el monstruo más resistente y brillante del subsuelo ¿puedes creerlo?

Sans estaba anonadado. Pese a que él creyera completamente que su hermano era lo más maravilloso que existiera en el subsuelo, en su sano juicio creyó que habría alguien más que pudiera expresarse con las mismas palabras que no fuera él. ¿La humana en verdad creía que su hermano era así, o sólo lo estaba utilizando para protegerse tras su inocencia? Ambas estaban sobre la mesa y sólo el tiempo diría realmente cuál era la correcta.

Cuando llegaron a las ruinas vieron que tanto Toriel como Papyrus estaban conversando profundamente. Era demasiado notoria la larga lista que portaba el esqueleto en sus manos y que tras cada mención de la ex reina ésta iba incrementando en los apuntes personales que ponía. En cambio Frisk estaba un poco apenada a un lado de ellos escuchando todo.

-Mamá, por favor…

-No, no, Frisk. Esto es por tu bien –cortó Toriel.

-Pero son demasiadas cosas. Papyrus no tiene que hacer tanto.

-NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANA. YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUEDE CON TODO.

Bufó un poco la humana inflando ligeramente sus mejillas resignada ante las peticiones de su madre. Sans sin percatarse se había reído de esa expresión suya que le había parecido adorable. Un tanto anonadada de ello, Frisk le devolvió la sonrisa y este rápidamente desvió la mirada regañándose a sí mismo ante la debilidad momentánea que presentó.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo –Terminó de decir Toriel un tanto dudosa de si faltaba algo.

-NO SE PREOCUPE, SEÑORA DREEMURR, YO ME ENCARGO DE TODO.

-Por favor, sólo Toriel.

-Bueno, hora de comenzar entonces –Alzó Frisk la porra.

-¿Ahora? Si acabas de llegar –se sorprendió su madre –Ni siquiera has desayunado.

-Ehh… desayuné con papá –titubeó un poco. –Así que estoy bien.

-Pero…

No hubo tiempo para alegar más dado que tanto humana como esqueleto ya se habían ido corriendo lejos de ahí tomados de la mano. Undyne se despidió cordialmente y se marchó sin decir más. Le exasperaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo todo, pero optaba por no mostrar nada y continuar con su trabajo.

-Bien, yo también debo de irme –comentó Sans tranquilamente dispuesto a retirarse.

-Espera Sans –lo detuvo Toriel del hombro -¿No gustas una rebanada de pie? Lo hice para Frisk, pero…

El esqueleto andaba preocupado por cómo le fuera a su hermano siendo apenas su asignación a la guardia y por ende primer día laboral en su sueño de la infancia, sin embargo no podía rechazar una propuesta así y mucho menos el poder hablar un rato con su amiga.

-Si ¿por qué no?

…

-AMMM, HUMANA… ¿A DÓNDE VAMOS REALMENTE?

Frisk dejó de correr en cuanto escuchó las palabras del esqueleto. Había tomado prisa antes de que su madre hubiera cambiado de opinión y se había movido sin rumbo fijo. A comparación de su padre que había accedido a su mirada de cachorrito en poco tiempo, su madre le había costado más trabajo el convencerla de que fuera Papyrus su guardaespaldas personal y no quería darle más tiempo para que dudara y al final le cambiara los planes.

Antes de que tuviera respuesta alguna, una voz les llamó la atención.

-Bonjour, queridos.

La araña los miraba con sus cinco ojos penetrantes que de alguna forma los paralizaba a ambos. En el acto, la humana se dio cuenta de que habían corrido hasta los inicios de Waterfall.

-Hola, Muffet –saludó Frisk con cautela -¿Qué haces teniendo un puesto ahora en Waterfall?

-Dado que mi clientela ha sido muy baja recientemente… –suspiró un tanto preocupada –He optado por tener más de un puesto. Me pareció que éste era un buen lugar para empezar.

-¿A LADO DEL DE MI HERMANO?

-No creo que a él le importe –observó directamente al esqueleto con ligero enojo ante su comentario.

-Bueno… me parece algo muy bueno, Muffet –Trató de aligerar las cosas –Tener sucursales es una buena señal de crecimiento.

-Sí, pero si tan sólo en verdad hubiera clientela… -susurró más para sí misma, aunque claramente la habían oído –En fin ¿gustan una dona?

Más que una pregunta, era casi una orden que era imposible de negar al dejar en visto sus colmillos amenazantes, aunque sonrientes. Frisk optó por comprar una para ella y otra para Papyrus para dejar de ser observados tan directamente por la arácnida.

-Huhuhuhu, muchas gracias, queridos.

Frisk observaba su dona con cautela, y no porque los ingredientes se vieran sospechosamente "no comestibles", sino porque había formulado una idea en su cabeza al respecto.

-HUMANA ¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?

-En que ya tenemos nuestra primera misión –esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la araña –Muffet, la razón por la cual vendes todo esto es para salvar a las arañas, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, querida.

-Entonces vamos a ayudarte.

-¿QUÉ?

-Está bien –dijo sin más Muffet –Pero tendrán que portar el uniforme.

-¿Ah?

…

-¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de una florista? Llamarse Margarita y que el capullo de su novio la deje plantada.

-jajajajajajaja, esa fue buena.

Sans y Toriel estaban pasando una agradable mañana acompañados de chistes cortos y tarta de caramelo.

-Hablando de flores… -Sans no quería arruinar el momento, pero si había alguien quien pudiera sacarle de la duda ante esto, esa era Toriel -¿Tú sabes algo sobre flores que se muevan o que hablen?

Al notar que su amiga se quedó mirándolo un tanto extrañada y perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos, quiso borrar la pregunta.

-Sonó tonto, olvi…

-Conozco a una flor parlante.

A Sans casi se le cae la taza de la sorpresa. Se reincorporó de inmediato como si no hubiera pasado nada ante la evidente reacción que había mostrado.

-¿Dónde…?

-Aquí en las ruinas –aclaró Toriel –Siendo sincera, no sabía que existiera esa clase de monstruo. Había pasado por alto su presencia dado que nunca se detenía cuando le hablaba, e incluso se desaparecía cuando volteaba a verla, pero…

-¿Pero?

La ex reina tomó unos segundos para razonar sus pensamientos.

-La única vez que he interactuado de alguna forma con esa flor… fue el día que Frisk cayó de la superficie, y fue porque la tuve que atacar –ante la sorpresa que había mostrado el esqueleto, ésta rápidamente se justificó –¡Pe…pero fue porque tenía que salvar a Frisk! Esa flor quería matarla.

Las cuencas de Sans se habían oscurecido por completo. Saber que la flor había querido matarla en cuanto ésta había aparecido en el subsuelo no le daba buena "espina" (rio para sus adentros por su juego de palabras). Pero Toriel había tocado otro punto importante, él tampoco sabía que existiera una flor como monstruo, y mucho menos parlante. Podría justificarse el hecho de que sea exclusiva de las ruinas, pero no quedaba duda de que se trataba de una única flor existente.

¿Por qué la insistencia de querer matar a Frisk? Lo lógico que le llegaba era que por su alma, pero su instinto le decía que había algo más de por medio. Y nada de esto le hubiera importado demasiado si no fuera porque de alguna manera la flor retumbada en su mente como si de un mal recuerdo se tratara… uno del cual, irónicamente, no recordaba.

Culpaba a Frisk de ello, ya que si su mente era capaz de insinuarle por su cuenta que había conocido ya a aquella flor, significaba que en alguna línea temporal había hecho acto de presencia con él por lo menos una vez. Pero que quisiera matar a la humana podía tener dos significados: o sabía que Frisk era un peligro o la flor misma era el peligro.

La flor, por más que le diera vueltas, no le daba confianza alguna, incluso su instinto le advertía que era peligrosa. Aunque no entendía cómo si era un hierbajo simple fácil de pisar y que, si estaba acudiendo a formar terciarias, implicaba eso lo débil que se encontraba realmente.

En cambio Frisk, no le daba confianza, lo tenía claro, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, incluso le agradaba de una manera que desconocía. Sus pensamientos sobre ella le rondaban a lo largo del día y le atribuía eso a que se encontraba alerta de lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

Y si eso tenía nombre, prefería ignorarlo por completo.

-Sans… sé que eres un cabeza hueca, pero no me dejes así.

-Lo siento, Tori –rio un poco –A mi cabeza le da por "tomar aire" de vez en cuando.

-Jajajajajaja, tonto.

-Bueno… me encantaría seguir, pero tengo que ir a ver cómo está Paps y supuestamente a trabajar –bromeó.

-Sí, entiendo –rio de igual manera la monstruo jefe –Ven a visitarme cuando quieras.

Llevándose una rebanada para el "camino", salió de las ruinas y acto seguido se desapareció para dirigirse hacia su puesto de trabajo en turno. Quería vigilar el cómo la estaba pasando su hermano, pero no podía posponer más su deber laboral y optó decisivamente el irse a su puesto en Waterfall.

Fue sorpresivo para él al notar que había mucha gente en el lugar al grado que no le dejaban ver.

-¿Me perdí acaso de algo?

Se había dicho para sí mismo, pero no esperaba tener respuesta indirecta al respecto.

-¡Sabe delicioso!

-¡Nunca había probado algo así!

-¿Ya viste como se ve?

-¡Se ve hermosa!

-¡Si!

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se había sorprendido de ver una silueta muy familiar entre la muchedumbre y se acercó.

-¿Alphys? –La nombrada se había sobresaltado un poco -¿Tú también aquí?

-N-no pude evitarlo –Sudó un poco apenada mientras tenía consigo su dona –Ella se ve tan Kawaii.

Sin haber entendido eso último, optó por acercarse al asunto y averiguar realmente qué estaba pasando. Para su sorpresa había un puesto nuevo, justamente a lado del suyo. Pero lo impactante no se encontraba realmente en que la araña vendía sin parar a los insistentes clientes ni mucho menos en que sus productos parecían no haber cambiado nada como para causar algo así, sino en algo más particular.

O mejor dicho, en _alguien_ en particular.

…

 **Escribí este capítulo mientras tomaba infinidad de chocolate. Si muero de diabetes, quiero que sepan que los amo… Nah, hierba mala nunca muere (¿)**

 **Michi fuera!**


	14. Chapter 14

La muchedumbre cada vez se apretujaba en el lugar, pero todos ellos eran opacados de la vista del esqueleto mayor, el cual sólo prestaba atención a lo que tenía al frente con una mirada estupefacta ante lo que se le estaba presentando.

Portando un vestido muy similar a la vestimenta de la arácnida, pero con detalles que resaltaban de la dueña y un moño grande de lo más adorable adornando su cabeza y otro en su pecho, posaba con gran entusiasmo para atraer a los clientes hacia la caja registradora que atendía la araña con gran regocijo.

Era tan adorable ese vestido.

Esa energía tan contagiosa.

Era tan…

Tan…

-¿Papyrus?

-SALUDOS, HERMANO.

El menor de los esqueletos se apartó un poco de su puesto para acercarse a su hermano completamente sonriente en sus actividades. Sans estaba desconcertado al seguir viendo a su hermano con un vestido demasiado femenino.

Un conejo se había acercado para entregarle de rápido una hoja doblada y acto seguido había realizado una seña al estilo "llámame" antes de irse.

-¡WOWIE! ¿QUIÉN DIRÍA QUE LO QUE NECESITABA PARA HACER AMIGOS ERA PONERME UN VESTIDO?

-Ehmmm… hermanito, te tengo noticias –susurró por lo bajo –Mejor explícame qué es lo que estás haciendo.

-ESTAMOS AYUDANDO A LA ARAÑA A TENER VENTAS.

-¿Y llevar ese vestido es por…?

-ES EL UNIFORME OFICIAL.

-¿Y quién lo lleva eres tú por…?

-SI LO IBA A LLEVAR LA HUMANA, ¿POR QUÉ YO NO?

-No puedo contra esa lógica tan aplastante.

-LO SÉ. SOY UN GENIO.

Sans rio finalmente por todo lo que estaba pasando y se retiró para instalarse en su puesto de trabajo, el cual no tenía ningún cliente debido a la fama de su nuevo vecino. En vez de preocuparse, se alegraba de que fuera así para poder dormir tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestara.

Desconocía si habían pasado minutos u horas desde que se había dormido, pero una voz lo sacó de su profundo sueño con algo de insistencia.

-Un hot dog, por favor.

Abrió una cuenca lentamente, negándose de alguna manera el despertar realmente, pero ante lo que tenía delante de él sin duda lo hizo abrir sus cuencas de golpe instintivamente. La humana le sonreía en espera de que le atendiera. En efecto, portaba el mismo vestido que Papyrus, sólo que había una gran diferencia.

Que a ella realmente se le veía bien.

-He… ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de lo dulce?

-En realidad no he comido nada –rio un tanto apenada de reconocerlo –Si mi madre se entera de eso, me mataría.

Entendió por qué había causado tanta conmoción con tantos monstruos. Sus gestos bastante expresivos con su entusiasmo junto con la vestimenta que portaba, le daban un aire de lo más encantador; y siendo una humana incluso eso podría tomarse como exótico.

Sans le entregó su pedido y recibió de su parte la paga.

-Gracias. –Se le notaba que realmente tenía hambre al estar tan contenta con el hot dog. Se le acercó un poco más al esqueleto y susurró –Una disculpa por todo esto, sé que te está afectando.

Sin comprender realmente a qué se refería, el esqueleto se quedó quieto esperando más información. Finalmente la humana captó.

-El que se ponga Muffet a lado tuyo. Ahora que tiene gran clientela, veré la manera de que regrese a su antiguo lugar.

-Ah… descuida niña. No pasa nada.

Frisk suspiró tranquila. Temía que Sans se encontrara furioso con ella con esto que espontáneamente se había presentado, y lo que menos quería era darle más razones para detestarla. Pese a ser consciente de que no contaba con su confianza, aun así estaba determinada en recuperar su amistad.

-Mejor dime ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que de la nada se notara el cambio?

-Hice un… ligero cambio a su receta. –rio por lo bajo Frisk –Nada del otro mundo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿nada de arañas?

-Nada de arañas –rio aún más al notar que había sido evidente –A cambio de eso puse azúcar.

-Y en lo que Paps estaba con la bicho ¿tú que hacías? –Preguntó con curiosidad –Se supone que él debe cuidarte. No vayas a meterlo en problemas por ti.

-Descuida, no me aparté mucho. Sólo me dediqué a atraer gente –explicó.

Le tocó a Sans reír, dejando un poco desconcertada a la embajadora. Había entendido cómo era que había llegado tanta gente en tan poco tiempo al lugar.

Frisk se despidió para continuar ayudando. En lo que se retiraba dándole la espalda, Sans no pudo evitar el seguir mirándola. Había tratado de controlarse lo más posible para no actuar como todos los demás, pero le resultó inevitable el no parecerle adorable.

Monstruo o no, seguía siendo un hombre después de todo.

Transcurriendo el día parecía que se había corrido la voz ya que llegaban más al lugar y fue un tanto imposible para Sans el volver a quedarse dormido. Y no solo por los constantes cotilleos de todos, sino porque tuvo que enfrentarse a algo con lo que no contaba.

Frisk era bastante buena en lo que hacía, no se le complicaba para nada el traer más y más clientes al lugar. No era tonta, sabía que su uniforme le daba bastantes puntos para hacerlo, y si se topaba con alguien que dudaba, tan sólo bastaba con que le coqueteara y fácilmente caían:

"¿Te he dicho lo bien que te queda ese sombrero?"

"¿Me invitarías una dona?"

"¿Quisiera acompañarme, sempai?" (Con éste había atraído a Alphys).

Era bastante determinada en lo que estaba haciendo, y con tal combinación en su persona, se había generado en poco tiempo una bola de acosadores que se dedicaron a tomarle fotos sin que se diera cuenta la humana. Pero el mayor de los esqueletos, quien se dedicó a observar todo, se percataba a tal grado de irritarle tales acciones.

-Esta foto me gusta más.

-Oh si… ¿ya viste como se lo come?

-Hey.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante esa repentina voz calmada. Sorpresivamente para el grupo, Sans se había aparecido de la nada con ellos con una sonrisa. De reojo vio las fotos que tenían y pudo apreciar que le habían tomado fotos mientras se comía el hot dog con enjundia dada su hambre.

-Malditos pervertidos.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato, amigo –sus cuencas se oscurecieron por completo amenazando un posible enfrentamiento.

Su mirada había sido tan siniestra que los espantó sin esfuerzo alguno. Se habían ido corriendo del lugar y no volvieron a presentarse en lo que pasó el día entero. Sans sonrió satisfecho y antes de regresarse observó que habían dejado tiradas las fotos y las tomó antes de que alguien las pisara.

Las tuvo un rato en sus manos y comenzó a sonrojarse al percatarse de que ya se había quedado un rato mirándolas. Algunas estaban un poco borrosas dado que fueron tomadas rápidamente a modo acosador, pero en la mayoría se apreciaba con claridad que todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo o posando para los presentes.

-Esto es peligroso en manos equivocadas…

Notando que nadie lo veía y completamente sonrojado por lo que estaba por hacer, guardó las fotos en su chaqueta y se retiró antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

O eso creyó él.

…

-¡No puedo creer que haya vendido tanto!

Muffet se encontraba completamente emocionada al contar el dinero una y otra vez, en lo que Frisk y Papyrus se encargaban de guardar todo tras un día bastante movido. Había costado que la gente se fuera, pero transcurriendo la noche finalmente había pasado.

Sans se encontraba completamente dormido en su puesto y Alphys se encontraba recargada en ello comiendo su dona y esperando a sus amigos.

-¿Se logró el objetivo de hoy? –Preguntó Frisk en lo que acomodaba una caja.

-No sólo eso –La vio con ojos brillantes – ¡Nos alcanza incluso para comprarnos zapatos para todos!

-ESO SI QUE SE OYE COMO ALGO BUENO.

-¡Lo es!

Frisk no pudo contener su alegría tras oír eso. Saber que las arañas podrían salir de las ruinas la llenó de determinación. Terminó de acomodar la última caja en el lomo de la mascota de Muffet y ésta se llevó todas las cosas inmediatamente hacia Hotland.

-En verdad no tengo manera suficiente para agradecerles su ayuda –La arácnida la tomó de sus manos –En verdad de que eres un ángel.

-N-no es para tanto –Se ruborizó un poco la humana ante ese comentario. No se sentía como un ángel.

-Cuando quieras una dona o una sidra… no dudes en venir conmigo, la casa invitará por la generosa ayuda que nos has brindado. Y también tu Papyrus –Cuando éste se acercó, también le tomó de las manos.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS, ARAÑA.

-Llámame por mi nombre, querido. –suspiró, había intentado en todo el día que le dejara de llamar así en vano –Ya puedes quitarte el vestido, ya acabó el día.

-PERO ES MUY CÓMODO.

-Por el bien de mis ojos será mejor que te lo quites –Se acercó Sans empleando una sonrisa burlona.

-TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MODA, SANS –se quejó el menor –Y NI SIQUIERA TIENES OJOS, ERES UN ESQUELETO.

-Con más razón entonces. Ya se me cayeron de la sorpresa.

-¡SAAAAAANS!

-Vamos Papyrus, ve a cambiarte –lo calmó Frisk empleándole una sonrisa –En un momento me cambiaré yo también.

-ESTA BIEN, HUMANA.

-¿Le haces caso a ella y no a mí?

-Jejejejejeje…

Alphys se había acercado y reído ligeramente tras todo lo que estaba viendo. Sans la observó de reojo un tanto extrañado por su reacción, pero la científica en ningún momento le devolvió la vista. En cambio, se le veía con una sonrisa pícara, como si supiera algo que los demás no. La misma expresión que tomaba cuando leía uno de sus Manga con suma atención. El esqueleto prefirió ignorar lo que sea que se estaba formulando la reptil en su cabeza y observó el cómo su hermano se retiraba para cambiarse.

Muffet cargaba consigo la caja de dinero con dos manos mientras que con otras dos llevaba una charola muy elegante plateada con dos vasos en ella.

-Ten –la extendió hacia Frisk –Tan siquiera déjenme agradecerles por hoy con un pequeño trago de nuestra mejor sidra.

-Muchas gracias Muffet.

Tomó la charola y la puso a lado suyo en lo que la araña se dirigía hacia las otras arañas contándoles la buena noticia mostrándoles la caja repleta de dinero. Frisk observaba muy contenta eso y tomó un vaso. Iba a esperar a Papyrus para brindar juntos por su primer objetivo logrado, pero tras no haber comido casi nada en todo el día, terminó por tomarse uno. A diferencia de cómo era antes, la sidra en verdad sabía deliciosa.

En lo que observaba su entorno, esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que había hecho. Había demostrado que podía ayudar a los demás a ser felices en lo que se veía la solución para salir. Vio como Papyrus se acercaba de nuevo ya portando su uniforme de la guardia real.

Le sonrió con cariño, estaba gradecida de poder contar con él en su travesía. Quiso dirigirse hacia él, pero en cuanto dio un paso, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¿Frisk?

Oyó que alguien la llamaba en la lejanía, pero le costaba mucho concentrarse. El mareo estaba siendo más fuerte.

Le estaba siendo casi imposible el mantenerse de pie y con el esfuerzo que le quedaba buscaba con sus manos algo en lo cual sostenerse, pero era en vano.

De pronto todo se tornó negro y no supo nada más.

…

 **Milagrosamente tuve tiempo de poder escribir esto, antes de que me llenara de más trabajo. El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo algo aventajado por si me llego a tardar nuevamente, pero lo terminaré en cuanto pueda.**

 **En cambio les tengo una propuesta: si quieren ver cómo se veían Papyrus y Frisk con vestido, además de sus uniformes nuevos (el de la guardia real y el de embajadora) tendrán que dejarme su comentario. Mientras más vea, más rápido se los mostraré y actualizaré, bwahahahaha.**

 **Y si quieren ver las fotos de Frisk comiéndose el hot dog, denle favorito a este fic.**

 **Por cierto, un saludo de todo corazón a todos los que me han dejado comentario a lo largo de este fic, en verdad me emociona leerlos. Por lo que me escriben me doy cuenta de que voy en buen camino conforme en mi redacción en esto. Me da mucho gusto de que les esté gustando esta locura de fic que ando escribiendo.**

 **Michi fuera!**


	15. Chapter 15

" _Mi niña, por favor resiste"_

" _Mantente determinada, Chara"_

" _Chara… por favor no mueras…Te necesito"_

…

 _Frisk…_

 _Despierta…_

 _¡FRISK!_

Frisk abrió los ojos como pudo ante la potente luz que le alumbraba. Movió un poco sus manos tratando de descubrir con ello en qué se encontraba y se percató de que estaba acostada en lo que le parecía una camilla.

-¡Frisk! ¡O por todos los dioses! –Alphys apartó la linterna de su rostro –Me alegra de que por fin despiertes. Lo siento por la luz, estaba revisando tus reflejos.

-Descuida…

Trató de reincorporarse inmediatamente, pero el movimiento la había mareado por completo y la científica la acostó de nuevo sin esfuerzo alguno. Estando acostada trató de hacer memoria sobre qué le había ocurrido, pero le era muy confuso pensar siquiera.

-¿Dónde…estoy?

-E-en mi laboratorio. Papyrus te trajo –Le comenzó a tomar la presión –Está esperando junto con los demás. A Sans le costó trabajo calmarlo.

Ante la mención de su guardaespaldas, recordó que él había sido lo último que había visto antes de perder todo conocimiento y cayó de golpe la realidad que le rodeaba. Se encontraba siendo atendida por Alphys porque algo le había pasado. Y por el sudor evidente que se mostraba en la cara de la científica no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué fue… -Le costaba poder formular siquiera una oración. Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas -…lo que pasó?

-T-te desmayaste.

Pese a su estado, le era notorio que Alphys le estaba ocultando algo. Optó por no insistir por el momento debido a su estado, por lo que dejó que le siquiera revisando sus signos vitales. Tenía que estar tranquila y haciendo caso a todas las indicaciones de la reptil.

Una vez que pudo mantener su mente con claridad (y la paciencia se le había agotado), se acomodó suavemente en su camilla una vez que la científica se había retirado por sus cosas y se sentó para apreciar mucho mejor su entorno.

En efecto, se encontraba en el laboratorio de Alphys, y agradeció internamente el no encontrarse en el otro laboratorio siniestro que no le daba precisamente buenos recuerdos. Este le era mucho más limpio… y rosa (las figuras de su personaje animado favorito resaltaban por todo el lugar).

Puso sus manos en su rostro tratando de analizar lo que le había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era a Papyrus corriendo hacia ella después de haberse tomado la sidra…

La sidra… Ahora le quedaba claro.

Alphys entró nuevamente al cuarto y se sorprendió de verla levantada. Se dirigió hacia ella tratando de acostarla de nuevo, pero esta vez pudo resistirse al haber recuperado algo de fuerza y puso nerviosa a la reptil ante su resistencia.

-Fui envenenada.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que lanzaba sin receptor específico pese a ser Alphys la única que podía escucharla. Necesitaba escucharse para caer en la cuenta de ello y se preocupó de saber el posible (y casi evidente) causante.

Había mostrado tanta seriedad en sus palabras que habían puesto aún más nerviosa a la científica.

-¿Qué pasó cuando perdí el conocimiento? –dijo sin más rodeos.

Alphys suspiró resignada y jugó con sus manos para calmar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito.

-U-una vez que vimos que no respondías cuando te hablábamos... supimos que algo no andaba bien. –Comenzó a contar –Antes de que tocaras siquiera el suelo, Papyrus te detuvo con su magia y te dirigió hacia mí para que te revisara. No tardé mucho en saber que habías sido envenenada.

Eso no era lo que quería saber, pero esperó en silencio a que la reptil continuara para conocer más lo ocurrido.

-Fue una suerte que me encontraba ahí o si no… No creo que la hubieras librado fácilmente.

-¿Pero…?

-Frisk, por ahora no pienses en ello, por favor –rogó sabiendo exactamente qué quería saber –El que te recuperes bien es mi prioridad ahora.

La humana se conmovió por sus palabras. Sabía que no le había sido fácil el poder dirigirse así hacia ella dado su constante nerviosismo, por lo que le indicaba lo realmente preocupada que se encontraba por ella.

Si no fuera por lo estruendoso que se había oído una llegada en la planta inferior del laboratorio, habría desistido a que la continuara atendiendo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Oh, no –La científica sudó de los nervios –Ya llegaron…

Frisk no pensó en ningún momento más el quedarse ahí si algo andaba mal, por lo que se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta ignorando las insistencias de su amiga. Agradeciendo que las escaleras fueran eléctricas en el momento, se dispuso a ir al origen de aquellos ruidos. Una vez llegando, el panorama frente a ella no le era nada grato.

En la puerta de la entrada se encontraban sus padres recién llegando y para nada contentos. En la otra esquina se encontraban Papyrus y Undyne, cada uno a un lado de lo que parecía una jaula de huesos azules en la que mantenían a su presa.

-Yyo no hice nada –Muffet se encontraba llorando sin posibilidad de moverse -¡Lo juro!

-Se te encontró dándole la bebida con tus propias manos ¿cierto? –A Asgore se le notaba serio.

-S-si, pero y-yo no fui… E-en verdad.

A Frisk le dolía verla así, por lo que se interpuso con suma determinación en medio de los dos, desconcertando a todos los presentes.

-¡Frisk! ¡Oh mi niña! –Toriel ignoró todo lo que estaba en el entorno y se fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Estando tan cerca de su madre notó que ésta se encontraba llorando.

-¡Frisk! ¿Cómo te sientes? –Al mirar a su padre notó que éste también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces comprendió porque habían tomado estas medidas tan drásticas y estaban siendo tan severos. Estaban asustados y tenían más de una razón para estarlo. Ella era nueva en esto de tener familia, pero comprendía de antemano que la querían mucho y por ende estaban y siempre estarán preocupados por ella, pero que además, les dolía el poder sentir que pudieran perder a otro hijo más.

Y más cuando esta situación les recordaba un evento del pasado que tanto les dolía a los dos. Aquello que desató toda la locura en el subsuelo.

En lo que les sonreía a sus padres para que estos no se preocuparan, recordó haber oído voces antes de despertar. No le costó trabajo comprender que había sido justamente la situación que más de una vez le había tocado escuchar respecto a las últimas palabras que había escuchado el primer humano en caer.

Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era las últimas voces que escuchó tras ello. No era algo del pasado, alguien le había estado llamando personalmente, obligándola a despertar. Sacudió su mente de ello, ya luego pensaría en ello y prefirió enfocarse en la situación que tenía de frente.

-Solo… estoy un poco mareada –tomó las manos de sus padres –En verdad estaré bien, se los prometo. No los dejaré nunca.

Ambos lloraron todavía más y la abrazaron juntos. Olvidando por completo todo.

-L-lamento mi interrupción, pero… -Alphys se encontraba en una esquina llevando consigo un vaso. El mismo vaso del que la embajadora había tomado anteriormente.

Asgore se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia la científica para tomar el vaso y olerlo.

-P-por más que lo he analizado, no identifico la sustancia con la que fue alterada la b-bebida –explicó un poco nerviosa al no dar resultados asertivos –Intuyo que es de origen vegetal, pero…

-No hace falta.

Asgore tenía la cabeza baja y sosteniendo con fuerza el vaso. Se le notaba que estaba temblando un poco y se dirigió hacia la detenida con total seriedad. Ni Frisk ni Toriel podían ver su expresión dado que les estaba dando la espalda, pero por la mirada que el esqueleto y la anfibia mostraban, sin lugar a dudas era una mirada de miedo y de cierta forma agradecían internamente no tener que ver esa expresión en él. Que el benévolo y tierno rey que todos conocían se le notara tan molesto era algo que nadie quisiera ver en su vida realmente.

-¿Dónde… -Rugió e Invocó su tridente con suma autoridad –Obtuviste esto?

-Y-yo… -volvió a soltar lágrimas Muffet por el miedo –L-la sidra la preparamos n-nosotras las arañas…

-Esto contiene ranúnculos –Dijo el rey con total firmeza y Toriel comenzó a llorar nuevamente ante tal revelación. Sea lo que sea ello, parecía que los monstruos jefe lo conocían a la perfección y no era algo bueno –Sólo yo poseía estas flores y las destruí hace tiempo. ¿Dónde obtuviste esto?

-¡Ni siquiera sé que es eso! –gritó asustada.

-Papá… -Frisk se separó de su madre y se acercó a él. Le dolía ver cómo estaban interrogando a Muffet notando de antemano que ella no era para nada culpable y ante el miedo de sus padres no podían ver eso –Yo fui quien le sugirió hacer un cambio en su receta.

-Tu… -se giró hacia ella completamente asustado, dejando caer el vaso y sosteniendo su tridente un tanto tembloroso.

-No sé nada de esa planta –confesó lo más tranquila posible –Yo sólo sugerí que en lugar de arañas se usara azúcar. Cosa que dio éxito, por cierto…

-El azúcar es una sustancia que tenemos controlada dado que es difícil conseguirla en estos lares –Comentó el rey preocupado -¿Cómo fue que la consiguieron entonces?

-Y-YO PUEDO RESPONDER A ESO, MAJESTAD…

Papyrus levantó la mano un poco preocupado y el resto lo vieron estupefactos. Un ojo azul brillante resaltó en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Paps, tu…

Frisk se asustó de la sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo Sans se encontraba ahí? No cabía duda que el esqueleto sabía ser sigiloso. Finalmente le fue lógico que no se quisiera separar de su hermano ante el problema que se había presentado.

-YO NO ROBÉ NADA –dijo con seguridad, aunque finalmente agachó la cabeza un poco –OH BUENO, ESO CREO…

-¿Dónde la conseguiste, Papyrus? –preguntó el rey un poco más tranquilo y compasivo, cosa que relajó totalmente al esqueleto.

-MI AMIGA LA FLOR ME DIJO DE DONDE TOMARLA. –Dijo como si nada –ME DIJO QUE PODÍA TOMAR TODA LA QUE QUISIERA SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO.

-¿Una flor? –Se desconcertó por completo Asgore.

A continuación se mostraron variadas reacciones, como si tal revelación conectara aún más cosas con diferentes conclusiones. Toriel se tapó la boca estupefacta, Alphys se paralizó del miedo completamente sudorosa y Frisk miró a su guardaespaldas preocupada.

Sans se mantuvo con una expresión un tanto relajada, sin embargo por dentro estaba estupefacto. Sabía que su hermano le había mencionado sobre la flor, pero una parte de él esperaba que no se tratara de la misma que le estaba causando malestares mentales. Miró atentamente a la humana por su reacción al respecto y notó que ella le había estado observando igualmente. Rápidamente desvió su mirada, pero había sido algo tarde.

"Sabe que sospecho algo", pensó el mayor de los esqueletos. Rio con ironía. Ya luego se encargaría del caso.

-Aguarda –Undyne se dirigió hacia Papyrus completamente desconcertada –Me estás diciendo que el criminal detrás de todo esto… ¿es una estúpida planta?

-Ni siquiera sabía que existiera una como monstruo –Se rascó la nuca Asgore completamente extrañado –Me gustaría poder conocerla…

-Dreemurr, no es el momento –Toriel le cortó secamente mientras se erguía.

-Lo siento, Tori… Toriel –Se corrigió de inmediato tras su mirada amenazante.

Se giró el rey hacia Papyrus y con un ademán de la cabeza le indicó que desapareciera la prisión de huesos. Éste inmediatamente hizo caso y se pudo apreciar mejor a la araña completamente devastada en el suelo con cabeza baja y sollozando lo más discreto posible para ella.

Frisk se dirigió hacia ella inmediatamente y la abrazó para consolarla, lo cual Muffet le correspondió con sus seis brazos sofocándola un poco ante tanto brazo presionándola, pero lo resistió por el bien de ella.

-En verdad una disculpa –Asgore se agachó a la altura de ambas –Como padre, estoy realmente aterrado por lo que pudiera pasarle y… En verdad lo siento por mis medidas.

Muffet no dijo nada, siguió abrazando a Frisk aunque con menos presión. La embajadora acarició un poco su cabello para relajarla. Asgore suspiró avergonzado y se volvió a levantar.

-Gracias… -susurró Muffet para que sólo escuchara Frisk.

La arácnida se separó por completo y se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas de algunos de sus ojos. Una vez más tranquila, se dirigió hacia el rey con voz más firme, sacando un poco en si a la humana al notar que ésta no estaba empleando su acento habitual francés.

-Usted tiene suerte de tener una hija como ella, pese a ser adoptiva –Comentó sonriendo, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió por completo por una disgustada –Lástima para ella de tener como padre a un rey tan patético como usted.

Asgore se sorprendió por sus palabras, en definitiva no esperaba nada de ello, y dada la expresión de los demás, tampoco esperaban esa reacción por parte de la araña.

-Mientras ella está luchando por el bienestar de los monstruos y arriesgando su vida, usted se encuentra encerrado en su segura fortaleza negando todo lo malo que realmente pasa aquí –lo señaló con dos manos derechas –Es difícil crear alimento a veces ¿sabe? ¿Cree que nos gusta a las arañas el canibalismo? ¡No!

Su voz comenzaba a elevarse mientras que Asgore parecía hacerse pequeño con cada palabra articulada de la arácnida quien no le apartaba ninguno de sus ojos encima. El resto no sabían cómo reaccionar realmente, salvo Toriel, quien por alguna razón se encontraba jugando con sus pulgares de lo más pacífica.

-Sabíamos que así no salvaríamos a todas las arañas, pero si podíamos rescatar la mayor cantidad posible haciendo esto, era un riesgo que estuvimos dispuestos a tomar. ¿Usted estaba al tanto de esto? ¡Claro que no! Usted podrá haber engañado a todos dándoles una falsa esperanza y haciendo que todos le quieran, pero no engaña a las arañas… no a mí.

Undyne se veía completamente molesta por sus palabras, pero Asgore la detuvo con un ademán de la mano al notar que estaba por invocar sus lanzas. El rey siguió escuchando sus palabras pese a todo.

-Muchos de nosotros estamos sufriendo… y una humana está dispuesta a ayudarnos… a salvarnos –La respiración se le cortaba un poco dada la adrenalina que había estado soltando -¡Está dejando que ella haga SU trabajo! ¡Eso es de cobardes!

Siguió respirando con dificultad, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó. En el ambiente reinaba un silencio incómodo al no saber que decir al respecto de las palabras de Muffet. Finalmente acomodó la araña su vestimenta y cabello y actuó como regularmente lo hacía con su acento francés.

-Bien… ya dije lo que quería decirle hace tiempo. Si no "necesitan" más de mí, me dispongo a retirarme. Buenas noches a todos.

Sin que nadie la detuviera (y ni había razones ya realmente) se fue directamente hacia la salida caminando naturalmente. Pasando los minutos en su ausencia, finalmente Toriel rompió el silencio hablando naturalmente como si se hubiese encontrado en una merienda.

-Me cayó bien ¿y a ustedes?

-Mamá…

-Ya, ya.

…

Pasadas las horas de la noche. Alphys se encontraba en su laboratorio siendo acompañada únicamente por su taza repleta de café. La noche para ella amenazaba con ser larga dada su preocupación al respecto.

No dejaba de repetir una y otra vez el video de los hechos. No le había dicho a nadie sobre ellos dado que se suponía que éstos habían sido desactivados hace tiempo, pero en ellos se veía claramente que una flor había alterado la sidra sin que nadie la viera antes de siquiera servirse. Luego se veía cómo la araña la tomaba y servía dos vasos de ella, dejando abierta la botella al retirarse. En ello, otras dos arañas habían tomado la botella y se habían servido para brindar entre ellas, pero estas inmediatamente se habían paralizado ante el primer sorbo y se volvieron polvo en el acto sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello.

Alphys puso sus manos en su cabeza recargándose ante la angustia. Lo que contemplaba una y otra vez le indicaba directamente que a la flor no le importaba llevarse terceros con tal de cumplir su cometido. Eso la hacía aun más peligrosa.

Y ella era culpable de eso.

-¿Qué haré?...

-¿Qué harás sobre qué?

Alphys se sobresaltó ante esa voz. Completamente aterrada se giró poco a poco para notar entre toda la negrura de su laboratorio un distinguible dorado resaltando en la oscuridad.

-¡Howdy! ¿Me recuerdas?

 **...**

 **Jojojojojojo, si, aquí le dejo :V**

 **PD: en el siguiente capítulo les comparto los dibujos. Por la chamba es que todavía no los he terminado, pero sin duda alguna les cumplo. No se preocupen. Les tengo una sorpresa con eso, así que agradeceré su paciencia. Créanme, valdrá la pena :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos, ¡los amo!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Habían transcurrido varios días desde el incidente de la sidra y el veneno. Nadie más se había enterado al respecto, por lo que las cosas habían pasado normalmente en el subsuelo.

Toriel se había mostrado sumamente sobreprotectora con la embajadora de los monstruos. Difícilmente le dejaba salir y siempre encontraba una excusa para hacerle estudiar más, haciendo que se quedara más tiempo en las ruinas con ella. Cosa que exasperaba un poco a la humana, pero terminaba accediendo al estar interesada en la historia de los monstruos y demás materias.

Cuando tenía que quedarse con Asgore, era acompañada por Papyrus, Undyne y hasta dos guardias más en el trayecto hacia el castillo. No solo era bastante llamativo toda la comitiva, sino que la avergonzaba dado que notaba cómo algunos monstruos la señalaban tanto con curiosidad como con repulsión. Estas medidas que estaban tomando por la seguridad de ella le estaban complicando aún más sus objetivos.

Ahora que se tenía conocimiento sobre que era una flor la causante de todos los males con la humana, había sido más sencillo el involucrar a todo el subsuelo en la captura de ello, cosa que alarmaba en gran medida a Frisk. Lo que menos quería era que le hicieran daño.

Más de una vez se cuestionó si tenía que decir la verdad sobre su origen, a fin de poder acabar con toda la inseguridad que sus padres estaban teniendo del entorno. Si tan sólo supieran que realmente se trataba de su hijo, muy posiblemente cambiarían las cosas. Pero a la vez, sabía que estaba atada a la promesa que le había realizado.

Frisk había entendido por qué no quería que le dijera a nadie sobre su verdadera identidad. No sólo por no poder ser capaz de mantener su verdadera forma, sino por el hecho de ser nula su capacidad de sentir. Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar: lastimar a aquellos que realmente ama o amó.

Sabiendo que era algo que tenía que tratar en cuanto tuviera el primer acercamiento con él, tomó la decisión de salvarlo a toda costa.

Aunque claro, no tenía idea en verdad de cómo hacerlo.

Se encontraban recorriendo Hotland para tomar el elevador y dirigirse hacia el castillo. Al pasar cerca del laboratorio, Papyrus se dirigió hacia su capitana con tal de romper el silencio incómodo.

-¿Y CÓMO TE ESTÁ YENDO EN TU RELACIÓN CON ALPHYS?

Undyne agachó la mirada con tristeza, evitando de cierta manera ver el inmenso edificio que estaba a lado de ella.

-A decir verdad… nada bien.

Frisk se preocupó por ello. Si había una relación que ella consideraba sumamente sólida, esa era la de ellas.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido muy cortante últimamente –confesó tristemente –Ni siquiera me permite verla. A veces me pide incluso que me vaya cuando voy…

Si antes estaba preocupada, ahora la humana lo estaba aún más. No la había visto desde el incidente del veneno, y pese a notar que ella se había preocupado, no consideró que esto pudiera afectarle en gran medida.

Tenía una teoría sobre qué realmente le estaba afectando, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para formularlo.

-¿Y si…? –Sus pasos se habían vuelto más lento, cosa que extrañó a toda la comitiva al ver a su capitana tan desanimada -¿Y si ya no le gusto?

Lo último lo había mencionado casi en un susurro, como si eso evitara el dolor que claramente estaba reflejando en su gesto.

-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS UNDYNE, CLARO QUE TE QUIERE

Frisk la tomó del brazo con tal de animarla, pero sabía que no ayudaba en absoluto eso.

-¿Y qué tal si la visitamos todos juntos? –sugirió la humana.

-No –dijo completamente segura y cambiando su expresión al recordarse a sí misma su deber –Nuestra misión es llevarte sana y salva al castillo en este preciso instante.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –al darse cuenta de lo firme que había sido su respuesta, cambió su expresión rápidamente por una enternecida hacia sus amigos –Muchas gracias por preocuparse, en verdad, pero esto es algo que tengo que solucionar sola con ella.

-ENTENDEMOS…

-Andando entonces.

El resto del camino anduvieron con un silencio incómodo en su travesía. Pese a querer evitar el tema y mostrarse más fuerte de lo que siempre aparentaba, la capitana de la guardia real se encontraba realmente devastada. Tenía el terrible sentimiento de que estaba dejándole de gustar a su novia, pero también surgía en ella la duda sobre si algo malo le estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

Una vez que dejaron a la humana con Asgore, Undyne se despidió de todos y se fue por su cuenta.

Iba a enfrentar esa situación de una vez por todas.

…

Frisk se encontraba leyendo en su cuarto en el castillo. Pese a ser los fines de semana su descanso de sus estudios, ella no paraba de seguir queriéndose informar más y más. La historia de los monstruos la encontraba muy enriquecedora.

-¿Interrumpo tus estudios?

Asgore se encontraba en la puerta cargando una charola con tazas de té y una característica sonrisa adornando su rostro. Cada vez que entraba para ver a su hija le daba mucha alegría.

-No, no –Frisk le devolvió la sonrisa en lo que ponía a lado suyo el libro junto con el resto que estaban pilados en su cama –Pasa.

El rey pasó, dejando la charola en la mesita y entregándole una taza antes de sentarse frente a ella.

-Esta vez es té de manzanilla –admitió un poco apenado.

-Está perfecto, muchas gracias –sopló un poco a su taza antes de darle un sorbo. Su aroma le era relajante.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás estudiando ahora?

-La historia de los monstruos, parte 4 –Le enseñó el libro.

-¿Ya tan pronto has llegado a ese nivel?

-No puedo evitarlo –abrazó el libro emocionada –Es como leer un cuento fantástico, sólo que esto es real. Ya pasé por los orígenes del reino y las divisiones territoriales, ahora me encuentro interesada en…

Pese a tratar de estar interesado en lo que le mostraba su hija, estaba sumamente distante que le era evidente a la humana que no le prestaba atención a casi ninguna palabra suya. De todos los libros que ha leído, sin duda le parecía que su padre era el más fácil de leer.

-¿Aún estas dolido por lo que te dijo Muffet?

-He… si –admitió un tanto apenado por ser descubierto –Después de todo tuvo razón. Mi obsesión por las almas, la pérdida de mi familia… La venganza que me consumía… Hicieron que olvidara lo que es ser un verdadero rey. Y todos han sufrido por eso.

Frisk se acercó para abrazarlo y así consolarlo, pero pese a que le había correspondido el abrazo, ésta aún se encontraba afligido.

-Mi padre habría estado decepcionado por todas mis acciones.

-¿Cómo era tu padre? –Curiosa, Frisk se apartó un poco para verlo mejor.

-Un monstruo grande y muy peludo –Rio por su comentario –Pero el más generoso ser que haya pisado este mundo.

-Entonces te pareces mucho a él.

-No, no –le dedicó una sincera sonrisa –El siempre será mejor que yo. El hizo mucho en su época. Mientras que yo… condené a todos los monstruos por una guerra que claramente perdimos y que tras siglos transcurridos seguimos sufriendo. Así que Toriel y Muffet tienen razón… soy un patético rey.

Guardaron silencio por un tiempo. Asgore se estaba atormentando internamente con esos pensamientos que eran notorios gracias a las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Frisk se sentía triste de verlo así, pero sabía que no era la solución consolarlo. Él necesitaba más que eso.

Y saber que ella podía ayudarle, la llenaba de determinación.

El rey alzó la vista en cuanto notó el rojo carmesí que iluminaba la habitación. Se estaba tornando más intenso en cuanto se había parado su hija adoptiva. Su alma… sin duda era algo especial.

-Como embajadora de los monstruos es mi deber ver por el bienestar de todos, y eso te incluye a ti, papá –Lo jaló para que se parara con ella –Yo te ayudaré.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera emplear más palabras para expresar su plan sobre cómo ayudarlo, el teléfono interrumpió la armonía que recién se estaba formando en la habitación. El rey un poco apenado le pidió unos minutos a la humana y contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Diga?

Por la expresión que se estaba tornando en Asgore, no avecinaba nada bueno lo que le estaban comentando.

-¿Alphys sabe de esto?

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, su preocupación fue incrementando. Y más cuando las expresiones tan notorias de su padre adoptivo le confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Entiendo –su expresión pasó a ser una completamente seria, como si la decisión que tomaría le estaba costando –Voy para allá.

Al momento de colgar, soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Frisk al notar que se iría como si nada.

-Los amalgamas están causando revuelo en Snowdin. Se desconoce la causa, aunque… -no terminó la frase.

-¿Crees que se deba a una inestabilidad de ellos? –trató de terminar la oración la humana. Al ver que había acertado, continuó tratando de saber más -¿Alphys no puede hacer algo?

-No la localizan. Ni en llamadas ni en su laboratorio.

Sabiendo que su amiga la necesitaba, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta también. Pero Asgore la detuvo poniendo su gigantesca mano en su hombro.

-No. Tú te quedas.

-Pero…

-Sé que te preocupas y que quieres ayudar –le sonrió compasivo pese a todo –Pero es tu seguridad lo que me preocupa más. Así que te quedas en el castillo hasta que yo vuelva.

La humana lo miró con reproche, la sobreprotección que estaban teniendo con ella estaba calmando su paciencia. No estaba acostumbrada a tantos cuidados, y aunque agradecía las atenciones que le empleaban hacia ella como el reflejo del profundo cariño que tenían, lo cierto es que la exasperaban ya.

Y más cuando claramente ella ya no era una niña.

Tras una lucha de miradas en la que fácilmente habría ganado Frisk con la determinación de su lado, ésta decidió finalmente hacerle caso a su padre y quedarse para que se fuera tranquilo. En lo que lo veía retirarse con prisa, ella ya había formulado su propio plan para irse por su cuenta.

Tras dejar que hubiera varios minutos de diferencia, ella se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal, pero no contaba con ver a los guardia custodiando la puerta.

-Lo sentimos, Lady Frisk –la humana se extrañó de que la nombraran así –Tenemos órdenes de no dejarla salir hasta que el rey vuelva.

Pese a tratar de convencerlos, había sido en vano su esfuerzo. Por lo que pasó al plan b y ver la manera de escabullirse por otro camino. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que le faltaba mucho por conocer del castillo al perderse en más de una ocasión.

Cuando trató de volver a su cuarto y ver si podía escaparse de la ventana, se topó con la habitación en donde guardaban las almas.

Curiosa por ese hecho, olvidó por un instante su objetivo y se acercó a los contenedores para apreciar aún más los objetos que alguna vez pertenecieron a seres como ella. A diferencia de la suya que se encontraba brillosa, éstas se encontraban opacas.

Puso su mano en uno de los contenedores, como si aquello pudiera ayudar a comunicarse con ellas, pero era en vano. Ni siquiera se movían ante su presencia. Incluso le parecía que se hacían más pequeñas como si tuvieran miedo.

-Interesantes son las almas humanas ¿no crees?

Esa voz le era imposible de olvidar para la humana. Se dio la vuelta sabiendo exactamente con quién se encontraría y el ser presente ante ella le esbozó una sonrisa juguetona en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Por cuestión de instinto supo que nada de lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el día avecinaba algo bueno. Alphys desaparecida, las amalgamas descontroladas… y ahora en que la tuviera a ella sin posibilidad de salida en el cuarto de las almas. Todo indicaba que se trataba de algo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Flowey?

La flor rio con un tono de lo más inocente pese a sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Esto es un simple juego –rio con malicia, cambiando su expresión por completo por una más caótica en lo que se acercaba a ella -Uno en el que parece que ya no quieres jugar ¿cierto?

Frisk retrocedió con cautela, chocando con uno de los contenedores haciéndose que se ladeara un poco sin caerse.

-Ya no haré las mismas cosas –dijo firmemente.

-Yo entiendo eso perfectamente –se volvió a acercar a la humana y ésta se apartó nuevamente –Llega a ser cansado hacer lo mismo una y otra vez… pero ¿sabes? Gracias a ti se tornó divertido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no tengo sentimientos –dijo simplemente –Cuando hacía esto una y otra vez, no generaba tanta simpatía o desprecio como tú lo has hecho. Conmigo sólo tenían compasión y ya… algo muy aburrido.

Frisk retrocedía poco a poco, preparándose para correr en cualquier momento en lo que seguía escuchando a Flowey. Las almas cerca de ella parecían encogerse aún más.

-Tú has hecho que te amen en algunas líneas… y que te odien en otras –rio como si fuera sumamente divertido ese hecho –Y parece que, aunque trates de hacer algo nuevo, aun así generas esos sentimientos. Sólo que esta vez existen ambas emociones en una misma línea ¿raro, no?

La humana no dijo nada. Trató de seguir retrocediendo, pero nuevamente chocó con otro contenedor de alma. Comenzó a preocuparse ante la dificultad de salir.

-Creí al principio que se formaría una nueva clase de ruta pacifista –comenzó a explicar tranquilamente, volviendo su expresión normal –Luego pensé que todo se volvería aburrido al parecer que tú no harías absolutamente nada, ahí comencé a preocuparme y por ello quise matarte para obligarte a reiniciar. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo directamente, así que tuve que recurrir a métodos más arcaicos… como tumbarte a un puente. Pero la basura sonriente te salvó.

Recordaba eso la embajadora. Interesada y preocupada se dispuso a continuar escuchándola.

-Al descubrir que habían monstruos que te despreciaban, supe que esto estaba tornándose a algo completamente nuevo y me pareció… que sería divertido. Así que usé eso a mí ventaja. Seguí fomentando el desprecio que te tenían y ellos harían el trabajo por mí. Era algo sencillo y estaba teniendo efecto en ti.

-No sé a qué te refieres…

Flowey no le contestó, continuó su monólogo, dichoso de por fin contar sus planes.

-Luego tuvo ese otro esqueleto que arruinarlo todo… Debía de morir contigo. –su expresión volvió a una siniestra –Cada vez me convenzo más de que odio a los esqueletos. Ahora entiendo porque los matabas con tanto desprecio.

Frisk se alarmó ante esas palabras suyas. En ningún momento ella quiso hacer algo así. Había sido alguien más quien los despreciaba tanto por razones que ella nunca entendió. Chara nunca le mostraba sus planes y rara vez sus pensamientos cuando se trataba de estar en un genocidio, sólo efectuaba las cosas sin una pizca de duda en ella.

Pero si algo tenía razón Flowey, era que Chara mataba con particular odio cuando se trataba de los esqueletos. No se había percatado de eso hasta ahora.

-Yo no quería matar a nadie…

-Vamos Frisk, sabes que mientes con eso –la miró burlón -¿Por qué razón entonces reiniciarías todo el tiempo? –Al ver que la humana no decía nada, sonrió -¿Ves? Tú ya sabías que esto era un simple juego.

Frisk quiso seguir retrocediendo, pero una enredadera salida de la tierra la hizo tropezarse y otras más aprovechando la sujetaron por completo, impidiéndole toda posibilidad de movimiento. Estaba atrapada.

-Y yo estoy aquí para recordártelo.

…

 **Estuve a punto de hacer este capítulo mucho más largo, pero preferí dividirlo en dos y dar más suspenso, jojojojo.**

 **¿Qué pasará con Frisk? ¿Dónde está Alphys? ¿Qué pasa con las amalgamas? ¿Flowey logrará su cometido? ¿Enseñaré los dibujos pronto?**

 **Lo tendrán que saber en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Michi fuera!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sans se encontraba pacíficamente dormido en su puesto de trabajo en las orillas de Snowdin. Una vez más había padecido insomnio, y a pesar de que en las últimas ocasiones no habían sido por las pesadillas, le era incómodo saber que era por pensamientos que tenían nombre y apellido. Le costaba trabajo decidir si prefería las pesadillas a admitir sobre quién se enfoca su mente por las noches.

Sabiendo que el ambiente laboral se estaba tornando más calmado para él, terminó yendo temprano al trabajo para poder dormir tranquilamente sin ser interrumpido.

-Sans…

O eso habría esperado él.

-¡SANS!

Perezosamente se acomodó en su silla sin abrir sus cuencas. No le apetecía despertar por completo. Sea quien sea quien le llamaba, se terminaría yendo en cualquier momento.

-Sans, te necesitan.

Eso último le había sonado extraño. Optó por terminar abriendo sus cuencas y saber quién le hablaba, dado que no reconocía la voz. Pero al contemplar lo que tenía frente lo dejó un tanto estupefacto.

No había nadie, ni siquiera huellas en la nieve que pudieran indicar que estuviera alguien ahí hace unos momentos.

-¿Ooooook? –Se rascó el cráneo completamente confundido –Ahora oigo voces… Y también estoy hablando solo. Oficialmente me estoy volviendo loco.

Pese a estar desconcertado por eso, tenía consigo la duda de porqué razón alguien (si es que si había alguien) le advertía sobre que lo necesitaban. Y más aún ¿Quiénes? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Por alguna razón no le daba buena señal nada de eso, por lo que optó salirse de dudas y desaparecerse de ahí para dirigirse hacia el pueblo.

Por mera costumbre se había aparecido frente a Grillby's, pero por primera vez había sido lo correcto que estuviera en ese preciso lugar. Una amalgama se encontraba destrozando el bar con insistencia y su amigo el tabernero le arrojaba fuego con tal de alejarlo, pero era imposible. No le hacía daño alguno.

Sans no se lo pensó e incendió su ojo para controlar a la amalgama logrando suspenderla en el aire.

-Sans –Grillby se acercó y apoyó su mano en su hombro en forma de agradecimiento -¿Tu sabes qué pasa con ellos?

-Creí que tú lo sabrías –se extrañó el esqueleto –Aguarda ¿ellos?

-Son varias amalgamas atacando por todos lados -explicó la llama andante- Nadie sabe qué les pasa y mucho menos cómo detenerlos.

De un movimiento rápido, arrojó a la amalgama lo suficientemente lejos y acto seguido le creó una jaula de huesos. Notando como trataba de salirse de su prisión, Sans se preocupó de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No conocía a ciencia cierta los experimentos ejercidos en ellos por Alphys, pero tenía el conocimiento suficiente para notar que no podían ser destruidos.

-Espera aquí, me haré cargo.

-Ya era hora –exclamó en cuanto lo vio desaparecerse en un pestañeo.

…

Al otro lado de Snowdin, Papyrus estaba teniendo problemas de la misma magnitud. Había logrado rescatar justo a tiempo a Monster Kid de ser aplastado por una de esas cosas, pero le estaba costando tratando de mantenerse a la raya con el resto que habían aparecido en el lugar, y más cuando el niño que cargaba tratando de proteger no paraba de moverse por la emoción de ser sujetado por su héroe.

Antes de ser brutalmente golpeado por uno de ellos, se iluminó por completo de azul y se movió con rudeza hacia el resto tumbándolos de golpe. En cuanto se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, el esqueleto contempló frente a él a su hermano con su ojo completamente resaltando entre todo el blanco del lugar.

-SANS, ¡ESTAS COSAS NO PUEDEN SER DETENIDAS NI POR EL GRAN PAPYRUS!

-Pensaremos en algo, hermanito –comentó con tranquilidad acercándose a él –Por lo pronto será mejor irnos de aquí.

-NO PUEDO, ES MI DEBER PROTEGER A TODOS –Posó con orgullo aun cargando al niño monstruo, quien lo veía asombrado –ES UNA ORDEN DE QUE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE LA GUARDIA REAL DETENGAN A ESTAS CRIATURAS.

-Si Undyne les pidió esto ¿En dónde está ella?

-Desaparecida.

Ambos esqueletos giraron y vieron a su rey acercándose a ellos con su tridente en mano y listo para la batalla. Se le notaba preocupado.

-Fue una orden mía –Pese a su semblante angustiado, les tenía una sonrisa un tanto forzada –No localizan ni a Undyne ni a la Doctora Alphys.

-¿No es mal momento para que estén en plan de romance?

-Dudo que se trate de algo así. Alphys ya se había escondido antes con cosas así, pero Undyne… nunca se incomunica de esta manera, y mucho menos con las constantes amenazas que se han presentado últimamente.

-¿Y FRISK?

-Se quedó en el castillo –Le sonrió un tanto más sincero –No se preocupen, ella está siendo cuidada por varios guardias. Nadie podrá entrar.

Sans sentía que todo esto se estaba tornando sumamente sospechoso y nada de lo que le decía el rey lo calmaba en absoluto. Habría analizado más sus pensamientos si no fuera porque las amalgamas se habían reincorporado y estaban más que dispuestas a atacar a los tres monstruos presentes.

-Váyanse de aquí –el rey de los monstruos preparó su tridente –Yo me encargo de éstos.

-NO LO DEJARÉ SOLO, MAJESTAD.

-Paps –Su hermano lo sujetó de un brazo –Nos vamos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera, inmediatamente desapareció, llevándose consigo a su hermano menor y dejando solo al rey. Acto seguido se habían aparecido dentro de su casa.

-SANS ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? –Le reprochó con suma molestia –NO PUEDO DEJAR SOLO AL REY, ES PELIGROSO.

-El rey es un hueso duro de roer, Paps –le guiñó un ojo tranquilo –Estará bien, te lo prometo. Además, el mismo pidió que nos fuéramos.

-SI, PERO…

No pudo terminar su queja al respecto. Un ruido proveniente de arriba de su casa desconcertó a ambos esqueletos, alertándonos inmediatamente. El ojo de Sans instantáneamente se iluminó y con una señal le indicó a Papyrus que se quedara ahí en lo que iba a inspeccionar, cosa que el menor negó rotundamente en silencio al seguirlo de igual forma, manteniendo la misma cautela que empleaba el hermano mayor y sosteniendo un gran hueso consigo.

Al subir las escaleras, el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, similar a un sollozo. Descubriendo que el origen del ruido provenía del cuarto de Papyrus, ambos se posicionaron en ambas direcciones antes de abrir la puerta. Con la simple mirada de ambos, se pusieron de acuerdo para entrar al mismo tiempo con un golpe a la puerta proveniente del dueño de la habitación.

Una vez dentro, pudieron contemplar el desastre que se apreciaba en toda la habitación. Los muñecos coleccionables y varias prendas estaban por doquier, además de varios huesos regados en lugares inexplicables de cómo habían terminado ahí.

Pero la verdadera preocupación radicaba en el ser que se encontraba en la cama del esqueleto menor.

-¿UNDYNE?

La mencionada se movió un poco, pero seguía cubriéndose la cara y ahogando con fuerza sus sollozos con un vano intento de no ser escuchados. Aún tenía puesta su armadura, tal y como había dio a recoger a Frisk junto con él para llevarla al castillo, salvo que esta se encontraba raspada en su mayoría.

-Ahora tu cuarto está más desordenado que el mío –Se burló un poco, mientras apagaba por completo el azul de su ojo y calmándose al saber que no corrían peligro.

-SANS, NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMAS.

Completamente preocupado, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con un intento de calmar su evidente llanto.

-UNDYNE… -La acomodó un poco para poder mirarla mejor, pero la anfibia se reusaba con fuerza -¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?

-Alphys… -apenas y pudo pronunciar eso sin entrar inmediatamente en un llanto mucho más fuerte.

Se levantó un poco y le entregó una hoja que había sostenido con fuerza en una de sus manos, pero una vez que pudo ver a los ojos a su amigo, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y terminó abrazando fuertemente al esqueleto.

En lugar de quejarse de la inminente fuerza de su amiga que fácilmente podría romperle sus huesos en cualquier momento, le devolvió el abrazo en afán de poder calmarla, mientras que con una mano leía la hoja que le había entregado.

Un tanto confundido, giraba la hoja tratando de leerla.

-NO ENTIENDO MUY BIEN LO QUE ESCRIBE –admitió –ESCRIBE CON MUCHOS EMOTICONOS ¿QUIÉN HACE ESO EN UNA HOJA DE PAPEL?

Sans la tomó extrañado para leerla por cuenta propia. El brillo de sus cuencas se apagó por completo al notar a qué se refería su hermano exactamente. Lo que se suponía que estaba leyendo era una carta dirigida a su amada novia, explicándole que no quería nada más con ella y que lo mejor era no verse más.

Y aunque era sorprendente que la reptil expresara algo así (todos en el subsuelo sabían lo tanto que estaba enamorada de la capitana de la guardia real desde hacía años), lo realmente raro no radicaba en ello, sino en los signos que aparecían constantemente en sus escritos.

Si fuera como los demás al saber cómo era la científica real, pensaría al igual que el resto que se trataba de los emoticonos con los que constantemente escribía en su red social. Sin embargo, aquellos símbolos era algo que no podía negar en absoluto ni mucho menos no darles la seriedad que implicaba aquello.

-Undyne –El esqueleto la llamó con voz ronca, pero ésta no se dirigió en absoluto –No se trata de una carta de rompimiento como crees.

-¿Q-qué? –La mencionada se asomó un poco extrañada por sus palabras.

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES SANS?

Sans no respondió inmediatamente. Se dirigió hacia el cajón de su hermano y tomó un lápiz y papel de ahí para escribir todos los símbolos que aparecían con el fin de ordenarlos.

No tenía duda, se trataba de un mensaje oculto. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que lo estaba empleando con un lenguaje que únicamente los dos conocían perfectamente. Un lenguaje que parecía estar en el olvido gracias a que los dos habían acordado nunca más hablar del mentor de ambos. Habían optado no hablar más del Doctor Gaster ni de nada que pudiera relacionarlo a él por cuestiones que sólo ambos sabían.

Por lo que si estaba recurriendo a ese idioma en su escrito, estaba más que claro que aquel mensaje iba dirigido únicamente a él. O de lo contrario no hubiera empleado tal recurso.

-Sans… ¿qué haces?

-Hay un mensaje oculto –optó por ser sincero para evitar cualquier arranque posible de la capitana hacia su persona. Terminó de escribir e inmediatamente supo que mensaje se encontraba en él, pero su mirada no favorecía su revelación –Pero me temo que no son buenas noticias.

-¿Qué…?

-Ambos quédense aquí –su ojo nuevamente se iluminó –Iré a averi…

Por reacción inmediata, esquivó justo a tiempo la lanza que se había dirigido hacia él.

-No irás a ningún lado… -La capitana se había levantado y separado de su amigo con enojo, aunque aún con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro –No sin antes decirme qué es lo que sabes.

-Lo que debes saber es que ella no está terminando contigo –se exasperó un poco de tener que contar ello –O al menos no es la intención verdadera en esta carta.

-¿ENTONCES? –preguntó Papyrus curioso.

Sans suspiró un poco, el tiempo lo estaba comiendo por esta vez y no podría irse fácilmente. Optó por decir la verdad… omitiendo grandes detalles en ella.

-Lo que en verdad dice es "Lo siento. Es mi culpa, esto es más fuerte que yo. La determinación es más peligrosa de lo que creí" –Miró un poco a los presentes, los cuales lo observaban estupefactos –"Salva a la humana antes de que sea tarde".

-¿OSEA QUE…? –El esqueleto menor se preocupó ante esas palabras. Si no entendía muy bien, había captado lo suficiente para saber lo malo ante ello.

-Que los amalgamas estén actuando tan extraño no es para nada una casualidad –comentó Sans un tanto desesperado por vez primera.

-¿Hay algo malo con los amalgamas? –El comentario de Undyne desconcertó a los esqueletos al notar que no sabía nada, pero en lugar de poder explicarle, ésta se adelantó en comentar más –No importa eso ahora, sino el qué pasó realmente a mi Alphys y porqué dice que Frisk está en peligro.

-EL REY DIJO QUE LA HUMANA ESTABA A SALVO EN EL CASTILLO… AUNQUE SI TAMBIÉN ORDENÓ QUE TODOS LOS GUARDIAS ESTUVIÉRAMOS CUIDANDO EL PUEBLO ANTE EL ATAQUE DE LOS AMALGAMAS… ¿ESO NO IMPLICA QUE SE QUEDÓ SOLA?

-No creo que el rey sea lo suficientemente despistado como para pasar un detalle así ¿o sí?

El silencio de todos fue suficiente respuesta.

Undyne se limpió las lágrimas y mostró una cara de enojo ante el posible peligro que estaba corriendo Alphys si había tenido que recurrir a cosas así para mandar un mensaje. No pasaba por alto lo extraño que le parecía que había enviado algo que sólo Sans podía descifrar cuando ellos no parecían relacionarse en sí, pero optó por dejar eso para más adelante.

-Quédense aquí –ordenó con fiereza –Iré al castillo para asegurarme de que la mocosa esté bien.

-¡VOY CONTIGO! –Papyrus se había levantado igualmente y posando como acto heroico.

-No. Puede ser peligroso. Te quedas aquí.

-HICE EL JURAMENTO DE QUE LA PROTEGERÍA –insistió –IRÉ TAMBIÉN.

-Nyaaagghhh… bien… -Sin avisar cargó al esqueleto –Iremos más rápido a mi paso.

-¿PERO Y SANS?

-¿Tú también quieres ir? –se dirigió al esqueleto mayor extrañada de pensar esa posibilidad ante la flojera con la que siempre cargaba.

Sans se quedó un momento pensando sus posibilidades. Lo cierto era que estaba preocupado por todo lo ocurrido y lo que seguramente estaría por ocurrir, pero también se encontraba su pereza gritándole internamente el no hacer absolutamente nada. Después de todo ¿qué le garantizaba que esto no se repetiría en cualquier momento? ¿Si no estaban siendo juguetes una vez más en el capricho de una humana?

-Naahh, yo me quedo –comentó finalmente –Alguien tiene que limpiar este desastre.

-NO VAS A LIMPIAR NADA, TE CONOZCO –Reclamó su hermano. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia su amiga que aún lo estaba cargando como si se tratase de un peluche –AGUARDA… SI TE SENTÍAS MAL ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE A MI HABITACIÓN?

-Tenía que destruir algo.

-¿Y NO PUDISTE IR A TU CASA PARA ESO?

-No iba a destruir mis cosas, eso sería raro. –Lo sacudió con el fin de parar esa conversación –No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya.

La capitana tomó postura preparada. Sans al notar lo que estaba por hacer se preocupó.

-Espera, no por… -Sin hacerle caso, la anfibia había saltado por la ventana –En fin…

Quedándose solo en la habitación, terminó sentándose en la cama de su hermano, poniendo sus manos en su rostro. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba en verdad preocupado, y no por el hecho de que su hermano se hubiera dirigido hacia un posible problema; estaba más que seguro que estaría a salvo en manos de la capitana de la guardia real.

No, lo que lo tenía atormentándose internamente era el hecho de que estaba preocupado por la humana. Desconocía los detalles, y claramente tenía sus razones para seguir dudando de ella, pero eso no implicaba que dejara de pensar en ella.

El que Alphys tuviera que recurrir a ese método en el que arriesgaba su relación amorosa y vida misma lo tenía en la intriga. Estaba más que claro que la científica sabía que de alguna forma la carta llegaría a él e intervendría a su debido momento. Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alphys y en dónde se encontraba realmente?

Ignorando todo el desastre que la capitana había dejado, optó por salirse de su casa y "tomar aire fresco" para despejar su mente lo suficiente.

El pueblo se le notaba un tanto destruido por el paso de las amalgamas, pero no había rastro ya de ellas y ni del rey, quien posiblemente había podido controlar el asunto y dirigido de vuelta al castillo. Pensar tal cosa le dejaba un tanto relajado en lo que seguía caminando pacíficamente.

-¡Rápido o perderemos la acción!

Una figura difícil de no reconocer pasó rápidamente a lado suyo, siendo acompañado de un antropomorfo cargando una cámara.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

El robot se detuvo y dirigió hacia dónde provenía aquella pregunta.

-Oh, hello Darling –Mettaton posó glamorosamente ante el esqueleto, quien ignoró por completo su acción -¿Qué acaso vives en una cueva y no sabes nada?

-Bueno, técnicamente todos vivimos en una cueva –le guiñó un ojo un tanto divertido por su respuesta –Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

-El castillo fue atacado brutalmente –contestó con una sonrisa de saber que tenía algo que mostrar para su programa –Se rumora que el atacante secuestró a la querida Frisk, junto con el resto de las almas humanas. Trágico y dramático ¿no?

Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron por completo. No cabía duda de que se trataba de aquella flor, y rápidamente captó que aquello de las amalgamas había sido una simple distracción para tomar lo que realmente era el objetivo de aquel hierbajo. Y también por qué Alphys había advertido ello, además del porqué el rey no se encontraba en el lugar ya. ¿Qué tanto sabía la científica al respecto?

El divo junto con su camarógrafo se habían retirado ya sin esperar reacción alguna del esqueleto. Estaba más que claro que no quería perderse ninguna primicia más.

Sans, totalmente perplejo, se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte. Preguntándose a sí mismo qué hacer realmente.

¿Seguir su instinto y dejar que las cosas pasen como siempre? ¿O acudir a una posible batalla y salvar a la humana?

…

 **¡Y por fin pude actualizar!**

 **El trabajo me carcome, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de escribir. Si llego a tardarme ya saben el porqué, pero tengan la certeza de que no los abandonaré nunca :)**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Actualizaré pronto? ¿Sans irá a la posible batalla o se quedará a dormir como siempre?**

 **Eso, queridos, depende de sus comentarios en este capítulo, bwahahahaha.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes de leer, les comparto que ya está el dibujo de Frisk y Papyrus con vestido. Pueden verlo en (michsonrisa . tumblr .com). Sin mas, prosigan a leer :)**

…

Frisk volvió a recuperar la vista tras el momento en que las enredaderas le habían permitido el poder observar en dónde se encontraba. Había sabido de antemano que una vez capturada y completamente envuelta en las densas ramas, había sido trasladada por la flor a una dirección imposible de descifrar para la humana.

Una vez que pudo analizar su entorno, no le quedó duda de que se encontraba en el verdadero laboratorio.

La pregunta era… ¿por qué?

-¡Howdy!

Frisk miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la sonriente flor. Notó que sus extremidades las tenía todavía amarradas, pese a tener un poco más de movimiento a comparación de su primera captura.

-Ya veo que conoces este lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente pretendes, Flowey? –Intentó sonar tranquila, pero lo cierto es que estaba un tanto inquieta ante la incertidumbre.

-Ya te lo dije –entonó una risueña risa, como si la plática fuera de lo más inocente –Te haré recordar que todo es un simple juego.

-Agradecería que fueras más específico.

-¿Y quitarle toda la diversión? –rio malévolamente. –No te gusta ser el juguete ahora ¿verdad?

Unos pasos indicaron que alguien se acercaba a la habitación. La humana imploraba que se tratara de alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Tal fue su sorpresa de notar quién era.

-F-flowey… -La científica llevaba en un carrito el resto de las almas humanas, con la cabeza gacha y entonando casi un susurro –E… está todo l-listo…

-¡Oh, bien! –Sonrió Flowey –Justo a tiempo.

Alphys levantó un poco la cabeza, pero en cuanto se percató que se encontraba Frisk ahí, inmediatamente la bajó temblando por completo.

-Pero qué modales son esos, doctora –se burló la flor -¿Así es como saludas a tu amiga?

-¿Qué le estás haciendo, Flowey? –reprochó la humana.

-Le estoy ayudando a corregir todos sus errores ¿No es así?

Se dirigió hacia la científica, disfrutando por completo de hacerla sufrir. Alphys no comentó nada, simplemente se quedó ahí temblando cada vez más fuerte y sin poder contenerse. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, no implicaba nada bueno.

Frisk analizó sus posibilidades, pero por más que buscaba una salida, un arma, lo que fuera, la flor se había asegurado de que no tuviera absolutamente nada cerca. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que podía librarse de cualquier obstáculo con lo que sea en sus manos y su determinación.

Flowey se dirigió hacia los contenedores, sonriéndoles maliciosamente.

-Flowey… ¿en algún momento piensas explicarme lo que sea? –comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Esperar no es precisamente lo tuyo ¿cierto? –Gruñó y volvió a apartarse de los contenedores, mientras le indicaba a la científica que los llevara a una esquina –Ya que insistes… ¿sabías que las amalgamas y yo tenemos algo en común?

-¿Qué…?

-Alphys me lo explicó –continuó interrumpiéndole e ignorándole por completo –La determinación que fue usado en nosotros proviene de una misma alma humana. Curioso y sorprendente ¿no?

No entendiendo del todo hacia dónde quería llegar con esa información, la humana dejó que continuara sin emplear ruido ni expresión alguna.

-Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, la determinación de esa alma era tan poderosa que aún persiste en seguir en este mundo. Incluso aún no se había terminado de usar todo lo que le habían extraído… claro, hasta que yo pedí que me pusieran toda la que quedaba.

Su maniática risa resonó en toda la habitación. Alphys había terminado de dar la espalda a todo, siendo notorio su temblor ante el miedo y angustia que todo le provocaba ahora.

-Pero aunque tenga todo esto… no es suficiente –su expresión volvió a ser la misma, pese al disgusto que reflejaba –Aunque absorba gran cantidad de determinación, sigo sin poder llegar a tu nivel. Eso es frustrante.

La embajadora continuaba sin emplear sonido alguno, estando completamente atenta a las palabras de aquella flor que la seguía sujetando fuertemente de las extremidades.

-Así que… para poder igualarte, tuve que emplear otros medios.

-¿Qué…?

Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento había pasado, varias de las amalgamas aparecían dentro de la habitación, llenando el lugar de un aire de lo más perturbador ante su mera presencia en el laboratorio nada agraciado.

-Dado que tenemos el mismo extracto de determinación, tenemos una especie de conexión todos nosotros –Explicó tranquilamente al notar el desconcertó de Frisk –Yo al no depender de un cuerpo tan débil como el de un monstruo, puedo resistir la determinación sin problema alguno. Además, claro, de poder ejercer un control en todos ellos.

Acto seguido, todos se sentaron ante una orden no dada verbalmente.

Ahora le quedaba claro el por qué los comportamientos extraños de las amalgamas. Con el conocimiento al respecto, Flowey ya contaba con su propio ejército, y teniendo a Alphys consigo no sólo logró saberlo, sino que tuvo el alcance de toda la determinación restante y al único ser clave para poder detener a las amalgamas, además de la vista y control de todo el subsuelo sin necesidad de salir.

Había sido muy inteligente de su parte. Había hecho sus movimientos cuidadosamente. Y la cereza del pastel estaba en toda la distracción que había generado para descuidar el cuidado que tenían con ella, teniendo así a las almas humanas y a ella misma de un solo golpe.

-Sólo necesité tener la mayor cantidad de determinación de la misma alma que ellos para poder controlarlos. Sorprendente ¿verdad? –rio nuevamente –Y todo es gracias a Alphys.

La mencionada no volteó para nada, pero un sollozo comenzó a resonar de su parte, cosa que preocupó a Frisk. Ella sabía que nada de esto quería que pasara, pero ante su miedo y culpa la estaban consumiendo al grado de seguir lo que le estaban pidiendo. No le gustaba para nada que su amiga estuviera mal por culpa de una flor que le estaba recordando constantemente los males que ha pasado a causa de sus experimentos, pero a la vez sabía que Flowey estaba haciendo todo eso ante su insensibilidad de las cosas y su nula capacidad de empatía.

Pese a que le disgustaba y preocupaba lo que estaba haciendo, tenía en si la necesidad de poder ayudar a todos los presentes. Después de todo se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Se negaba a si misma a dejar de estar determinada.

-¿Crees que con solo estar determinada podrás derrotarme? –Le adivinó el pensamiento -¿Crees que no previne eso ya? Sería muy tonto de mi parte caer en algo que conozco perfectamente.

Las amalgamas comenzaron a gruñir amenazante y se acercaron lentamente hacia la humana sin intención de detenerse.

-Verás… pese a que ya tengo muchas cosas a mi lado –Empleando una de sus peores sonrisas, se mantuvo en su sitio observando el terror que comenzaba a generarle a la humana –Hay una que todavía no tengo.

No tenía que pensarlo dos veces para saber a qué se refería: el reset. Frisk sabía de qué manera empleaba ese poder, y aunque ella tampoco se consideraba digna de poseerlo, sabía que estaría peor la situación si lo conseguía. Todo por lo que recientemente había estado luchando y creando algo nuevo se iría por la borda si la flor accedía a ese poder.

Forcejeó como podía, pero su esfuerzo era en vano, estaba completamente sujetada. Las amalgamas cada vez estaban más cerca y sus nervios no la estaban ayudando. Trató de pensar en cómo solucionar o salir airosa de la situación.

Pero no tenía nada. Solo…

No, no iba a utilizar eso nunca más.

-Ya estás considerando resetear ¿verdad? –una vez más le había adivinado el pensamiento -Hazlo, de cualquier forma yo gano este juego.

-¿En verdad consideras que todo esto es un juego? –intentó hacerlo razonar como último intento pacifista que le quedaba.

-Idiota, todo esto es un simple juego –rio como si nada –Reiniciar, volver, matar, morir… eso simplemente significa. Con ese poder haces que todos dependan de ti para seguir. Sus vidas insignificantes se vuelven una simple pieza del ajedrez en la que sólo tú serás el vencedor siempre. ¡Ser siempre un dios entre mortales!

-Entonces que bueno que soy ateo.

Desconcertando a todos aquella voz salida de la nada y en un acto que nadie se esperaba, un potente rayo empujó a las amalgamas hacia lo lejos del amplio lugar. Antes de que Frisk pudiera analizar qué estaba pasando, unos huesos a modo de respuesta rompieron las lianas que la tenían sujeta.

-Sabes, este lugar nunca me ha gustado –Sans tranquilamente caminó hacia su lado, empleando una sonrisa un tanto burlona hacia la flor que se encontraba furiosa en el instante –Por lo que agradecería que dejaras de ser una hierba mala y nos vayamos todos de aquí.

Frisk no sabía que pensar al respecto ¿Sans había acudido a salvarla? ¿En verdad?

-Vaya, vaya… si es la basura sonriente queriéndose hacer de justiciero una vez más –se burló Flowey con un deje molesto -¿No tienes otra cosa que ignorar, acaso?

Aun con el golpe letal que Sans había empleado en las amalgamas con sus blasters, éstas se habían levantado como si no hubiese pasado nada y se habían lanzado directamente hacia el esqueleto. No pensándoselo dos veces, Sans empleó su magia azul en la humana y lanzado directamente hacia donde se encontraba una Alphys aun temblando del miedo y angustia.

Una a una, las amalgamas se lanzaban directamente a atacar al esqueleto, pero éste esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con una velocidad impresionante. Por más que trataban de tomarlo por sorpresa, Sans terminaba siendo quien los sorprendía y acorralaba lo suficiente para impedirles un paso más. Pero por más que sus habilidades fuesen buenas, las amalgamas parecían surgir cada vez más.

Frisk sabía de ante mano las habilidades de Sans, pero no dejaba de estar sumamente preocupada ante los hechos. El esqueleto tenía un Talón de Aquiles demasiado preocupante que era imposible de ignorar, y sabía que Flowey también conocía sobre él: su defensa era demasiado débil al grado de ser quebrantada con tan sólo un golpe hecho por cualquiera de sus atacantes.

Sin contar que en cualquier momento podría cansarse.

-Para ser alguien que se rinde fácilmente… –Flowey le miraba con una sonrisa desesperada en lo que seguía mandando las amalgamas –Eres una verdadera molestia ahora.

-¿Acaso te di en la espina, amigo? –Sans rio ante su chiste.

En respuesta, una amalgama fue corriendo directamente hacia él. Antes de lograr detenerla, unas semillas se aparecieron detrás de él tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa. Sans inmediatamente optó por desaparecerse para evitar ambos ataques antes de que lo mataran. La amalgama, pese a recibir el impacto de las semillas, no le hicieron daño alguno, mientras que el resto de las abominaciones se mantuvieron alerta mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿Ahora eres todo un cobarde? –Se burló Flowey.

-No soy como tú.

Flowey giró sorprendido para notar que el esqueleto se encontraba detrás de él. Y pese a tener una sonrisa emblemática de su ser, sus ojos eran de lo más siniestro. A Frisk, quien observaba todo, le recorrió una sensación incómoda por la espalda ante malos recuerdos.

-¿Últimas palabras? –Sans invocó huesos apuntándole amenazadoramente.

-Jódete.

Lanzó los huesos sin piedad alguna, pero Flowey alcanzó a detenerlos con sus lianas con la suficiente precisión para enterrarse e irse del lugar a uno más apartado. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Frisk, quien se encontraba junto con Alphys, no tenía manera siquiera de irse del cuarto del laboratorio dado que las puertas estaban cerradas. Sin duda alguna la flor había planeado todo con detenimiento, salvo por la presencia del esqueleto.

-Alphys, tenemos que hacer algo –Frisk buscaba en su entorno que tomar para armarse de defensa, pero sólo tenía a las almas humanas a la mano -¿Alphys?

La científica real continuaba en su temblor y silencio absoluto, procurando lo más posible de dar la espalda a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Frisk la tomó del hombro, pero ante su contacto ésta se sobresaltó de miedo absoluto.

-Alphys, yo sé que no querías hacer esto –trataba de consolarla, pero la reptil seguía sin decir nada –No te preocupes, yo…

-Todo esto es mi culpa –susurró la científica.

Como pudo, Frisk la giró obligándola a que la viera directamente a los ojos. Alphys se encontraba llorando ante su impotencia y miedo infinito ante los hechos.

-Yo sé que tienes miedo Alphys, y que también te sientes culpable.

-Es que si es mi…

-No sé qué fue lo que te dijo Flowey sobre corregir tus errores –la interrumpió un tanto impaciente, lo que menos tenía en ese instante era tiempo –Pero a mi perspectiva, eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarte a la incertidumbre de no tener nada e intentar cualquier resultado… incluso el fracaso. Esa es una de tus grandes cualidades.

-¿Qué…? –Las lágrimas habían parado un momento ante el desconcierto de sus palabras -¿Yo… valiente?

-Más de lo que crees. –le sonrió sinceramente.

Aunque seguía temblando, se había quitado los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas. El emotivo momento habría continuado de no ser por la interrupción brusca por parte de un escritorio que había aterrizado bastante cerca de ellas.

Flowey se encontraba lanzándole todo lo que tenía cerca al esqueleto mientras que las abominaciones persistían en alcanzarlo, pero ninguno lograba sus cometidos. Era bastante rápido y astuto para usar a su favor esa violencia hacia él y hacer que los objetos les dieran a las amalgamas.

Sans seguía manteniéndose sonriente, sin embargo estaba un tanto preocupado. Cuando se trataba de enfrentar a la humana, él ya se había dedicado en saber sus movimientos con suficiente anticipación para poder enfrentarla. En cambio sobre la flor realmente no sabía muchas cosas, salvo que no medía en las consecuencias de sus propios actos y no parecía importarle siquiera.

Tenía el sentimiento de haberla conocido antes, y varios comentarios despectivos hacia él que le lanzaba la hierba le confirmaban de alguna manera ello. Y tal sensación le preocupaba en gran medida por lo que pudiera significar. ¿Acaso la flor había tenido el poder de resetear? ¿Un monstruo podía tener tal poder?

Pensar tales cosas era un dolor de cabeza para él, pero debía ignorar esas hipótesis suyas si quería sobrevivir a la batalla que estaba teniendo con lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Él, con toda su pereza, había acudido a lo que su lógica exacta le había indicado en dónde estaría realmente, en lugar del que todos se habían ido corriendo. No había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de poder advertirle al resto, y ni tampoco tenía el suficiente ánimo para entrar en los detalles que prefería llevarse a la tumba del porqué sabía de antemano algunas cosas, por lo que había terminado yendo él mismo al lugar de los hechos y dispuesto a rescatar a las secuestradas.

Sobre Alphys tenía ya la percepción de que la estaban amenazando y por ende retenida para que tuviera que emplear tal llamada de auxilio. Tales cosas, además de ser una antigua compañera y cómplice de algunos hechos, tenía la preocupación y sentimiento de salvarla.

En cambio Frisk… Era harina de otro costal.

Y sin embargo se encontraba ahí: viendo la manera de salir todos airosos de lo que sea que estaba pasando.

…

 **Yyyyy… aquí le dejo por ahora, jeje. El capítulo lo estaba haciendo tan largo que preferí mejor dividirlo XD**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo casi terminado y vendrá con más de una sorpresa ;) Pero no lo subiré pronto para matarlos del suspenso XD A menos, claro, que me comenten qué les está pareciendo el fic y así me apuro, jajajaja.**

 **¿Dónde estarán el resto?**

 **¿Cómo será la batalla entre Sans y Flowey?**

 **¿Qué hará Frisk al respecto?**

 **¿Veremos a Papyrus con vestido de nuevo?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez XD**

 **Michi fuera!**


	19. Chapter 19

Una vez más, Sans esquivó uno de sus ataques que parecían venir de todas partes. Él era demasiado rápido al grado de no producirle ni siquiera un rasguño, pero en cuanto a su resistencia… estaba comenzando a cansarse y la flor no mostraba señales de secarse en algún momento.

Mientras contara con todas las amalgamas consigo, tenía las suficientes manos para no requerir siquiera su propio esfuerzo. Estaba en clara desventaja ante eso. Sabía que si tenía que recurrir a tales cosas, significaba que la hierba debía de ser extremadamente débil.

-¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? –Se burló la flor –Es lo mejor que sabes hacer después de todo.

Un gruñido interno salió por parte del esqueleto ante ese comentario. Le irritaba de alguna manera de que lo tratara como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y que aún más, parecía conocerlo profundamente. Ni siquiera su hermano era consciente de sus verdaderas emociones.

Mientras esquivaba otro ataque más, analizaba su entorno viendo sus posibilidades de una victoria con lo que tuviera al alcance. Pero era muy escaso lo que tenía.

Los objetos como camillas y escritorios se encontraban regados por toda la habitación, además de los objetos insignificantes como lápices, hojas y uno que otro matraz. El carrito con las almas humanas se encontraba junto con la científica y la humana en una esquina, donde curiosamente el resto de las amalgamas parecían ignorarles por completo.

Todos los ataques estaban enfocándose en el ¿Significaba que lo odiaba realmente? ¿Lo consideraba un obstáculo que acabar primero? ¿O simplemente consideraba que aquello no le preocupaba de que le hicieran daño?

Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal en este momento, si debía de ser sincero consigo, pero sabía que Alphys estaba presa de su propio miedo y eso llegaría a ser más que un estorbo. Ya había sido testigo de eso cuando anteriormente trabajaban juntos.

En cuanto la humana, su propio orgullo le negaba pedirle ayuda siquiera, pese a ser la única capaz de poder enfrentarse a aquella flor ante tanta resistencia y fortaleza mostrada ante sus cuencas. Además del hecho de que él había acudido a rescatarla, no viceversa. No tenía sentido para él el tener que pedirle que le apoyara cuando lo que buscaba era salvarla de las lianas de aquella planta parlante.

Además de que la humana estaba tratando de levantar a la científica, podía ver ello de lejos.

-¿Aun no te cansas? –Flowey lo sacó de sus pensamientos lanzándole sus semillas proyectiles de diferentes lados –Hasta para ti es sorprendente esto ¿verdad?

-Siempre tengo un hueso bajo la manga, amigo –esbozó una sonrisa burlona ante su atacante mientras esquivaba todos los ataques con naturalidad. –Creo que soy un hueso difícil de roer para ti después de todo.

-Detesto esos estúpidos juegos de palabras –gruñó retirándose un poco ante los huesos que se aparecían cercano a él mientras las amalgamas le hicieron de escudo para el resto.

-Mira quién es el cobarde ahora. Usando a otros como escudo mientras que tú no te atreves a enfrentarme como se debe.

-¿Crees que caeré ante tus provocaciones?

-Creo más bien que te hace falta tomar más sol para quitarte esa amargura con la que te cargas.

Flowey sonrió perversamente mientras las amalgamas comenzaban a posicionarse a sus costados. A Sans no le gustaba lo que se estuviera tramando, pero se mantuvo alerta mientras de nuevo incendiaba su ojo azul, dispuesto a emplear su magia una vez más.

Tres amalgamas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la esquina en la que se protegían las presentes. Antes de que Sans hiciera algo, una de ellas jaloneó a la científica de la bata con brusquedad mientras que las otras dos detenían a Frisk a modo de parecer que la estaban absorbiendo.

-Me parece que tendremos que seguir con el experimento pese a todo, doctora –Flowey se dirigió hacia ella mientras surgían varias espinas del suelo de increíble tamaño, impidiendo el paso por completo al esqueleto de donde se encontraban ellas. –Si no quiere claro, que sus amigos mueran de no hacerme caso.

-Y-yo…

-Le prometí reparar sus errores y eso haré, doctora –le sonrió con falsa inocencia –Todo acabará pronto si hace su parte final.

-Alphys ¿Qué…?

Sans observaba como su amiga se levantaba pese a su temblor bastante notorio y tomó el carro con el resto de las almas ¿Acaso haría que la flor se fusionara con ellas? ¿Sabía el terrible peligro que cometería para todos si eso pasa?

-En verdad lo siento…

Sacó temblorosa las almas de sus contenedores y las tuvo consigo en sus garras un tanto dudosa mientras las observaba. Frisk no entendía como aquello podía ser un plan de Flowey si sabía que no le servía absorber las almas si éstas se le rebelaban al final ante su llamado.

-Vamos doctora, no es tan difícil –se impacientó la flor mientras hacía crecer aún más las espinas del suelo –Le aseguro que ni siquiera duele. Así que apresúrese.

Eso último fue demasiado extraño para el esqueleto y para humana. Y entonces comprendieron al unísono.

Las almas no eran para Flowey.

-Alphys, no lo hagas –advirtió Sans –Sabes lo que te pasaría si absorbes tantas almas.

Frisk forcejeaba como podía, pero las amalgamas parecían ser como cemento casi rodeándola. Ahora comprendía mejor el plan de Flowey y por qué le había prometido reparar sus "errores". Teniendo tantas almas consigo podía llegar al poder que la flor denominaba como "ser un dios" y el hacerlo por su cuenta, era algo fácil de cierta manera para convencer a cualquiera.

Alphys no tenía la capacidad de poder poseer tantas almas, eso lograría matarla. Sin duda alguna contaba la flor con eso, y así en vez de tener seis almas rebeldes, tan sólo tendría que lidiar con una que ya tendría absorbidas las seis.

Un plan demasiado ingenioso… y mortal.

Frisk recurrió a pedirles ayuda a las almas, pero éstas no respondían. Se encontraban totalmente opacas en las garras de Alphys, como si se hubieran rendido ante su posible destino. No entendía que les pasaba. Era la primera vez que las veía así… como deprimidas.

Les gritaba a las almas una vez más por ayuda, pero nuevamente ignoraron su llamado de auxilio. Sans veía un tanto desconcertado su acción mientras que Flowey se burlaba de su vano intento. En cambio Alphys, escuchaba cada palabra de la humana.

Tenía las almas de lo que alguna vez fueron humanos en sus manos. Si bien ella no los mató, se sentía igualmente culpable al querer ella en algún momento sus muertes para poder salir de aquel agujero en el que estaban condenados todos. Ser partícipe de aquellos experimentos le hacía cómplice de las muertes de los que tenía en sus manos en ese preciso momento.

La embajadora de los monstruos continuaba llamando a esas almas, pero éstas no mostraban algún signo de que tuvieran efecto sus palabras a ellas. Si bien era extraño ese comportamiento para todos los presentes, Alphys sintió una sensación extraña dentro de ella.

Si lograba hacer lo que Flowey le había pedido, su amiga quedaría igual que aquellas almas que se encontraban en sus garras. No, no quería eso, pero…

¿Qué podía hacer alguien tan patética como ella?

Tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya había estado causando demasiados males a todos por sus propios experimentos. Si, sabía que moriría si absorbía aquellas almas, después de todo se había dedicado por años el estudiar sus posibles reacciones ¿Pero acaso no se merecía la muerte tras tantos errores que afectaban a sus seres queridos?

Frisk seguía gritando a las almas mientras la risa maniática de la flor resonaba a son de burla por tal acción. Su amiga no pensaba en rendirse, pese a ser un acto sin resultado alguno.

Si… ella nunca se rendía, pese a que todos en el subsuelo la habían querido matar en más de una ocasión. Por eso la había admirado tanto en cuanto la conoció. Era un gran honor para ella que tal persona la considerara amiga suya.

¿Y cómo le pagaba por su amistad? Poniéndola en peligro una vez más. Simplemente patético por su parte.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!

-Alphys, no lo hagas. –la llamaba Sans desde lo lejos.

-Y-yo…

Sujetó con un poco de fuerza las almas. En sus garras se veían completamente indefensas.

-Yo… no quiero…

-¿Qué dices? –la cara de la flor se distorsionó ante su enojo.

-No quiero… lastimar a mis amigos…

-¿Qué amigos tienes realmente si les has causado tanto mal a todos? No te los mereces ¿recuerdas? –exclamó la flor distorsionándose cada vez más. Las amalgamas parecían un tanto desconcertadas.

Alphys soltó una lágrima ante las palabras de la flor, sin embargo su temblor había desaparecido por completo. Sujetó las almas con un poco de fuerza, pero no las absorbió. En cambio, las guardó en su bata con rapidez.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que intentas hacer?

A modo de respuesta, infinitos rayos salieron de sus garras directamente hacia la flor, la cual la observó con sorpresa antes de recibir el impacto constante sobre todo su ser.

Frisk observaba estupefacta. Era la primera vez que veía que Alphys empleaba magia.

-Yo… -seguía llorando la científica, pero no paraba su ataque –No lastimaré a mis amigos… ¡NUNCA!

Ante su última palabra, intensificó sus rayos haciendo que la flor se retorciera ante ellos. Las amalgamas parecían completamente desconcertadas, como si despertaran de un largo sueño. Frisk sintió como la soltaban extrañados y aprovechó para apartarse por completo y acercarse a Sans, quien dejaba de estar preso de las espinas al estar éstas desapareciendo ante el desconcierto de la flor ante tanto rayo en ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Frisk puso sus manos en sus hombros para observarlo detalladamente.

-Podría estar mejor… -se incomodó un poco ante tanto acercamiento por parte de ella y se apartó un poco –Alphys no podrá detener por mucho tiempo al hierbajo. Así que… ¿algún plan?

-Creí que tú eras mejor para esas cosas –admitió Frisk.

-Dado que tú conoces mejor a esa planta, tomaré en cuenta tus opciones.

Frisk ya intuía que Sans sabría algo o que por lo menos percibía algo sobre el tema, por lo que optó por no preocuparse por eso y pensar rápidamente en qué hacer para salir airosos todos.

Y cuando pensaba en todos, era TODOS.

-Veamos… es débil ante el fuego… -mencionó acordándose del ataque de su madre ante la primera vez que los conoció.

-Algo demasiado obvio diría yo –se burló un poco el esqueleto ante tal detalle –Además de que indicas que vino por ti el monstruo equivocado.

-¿Entonces si viniste por mí, esqueletito? –le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Un notorio azul se reflejó en Sans ante eso. Sólo a Frisk se le podría ocurrir el flirtear en un momento de vida o muerte como el que enfrentaban.

-Deja eso para otro momento ¿quieres? –Sans se controló todo lo que pudo –Concéntrate en cómo poder acabar con esa hierba mala antes de que acabe con nosotros.

Frisk observó un poco para llegar a un plan en concreto. Alphys seguía empujando a Flowey contra la pared con sus rayos. Se le veía más segura y decidida pese a las lágrimas que seguían corriendo en sus ojos. Mientras que las amalgamas se encontraban un tanto aturdidas, como si aquellos rayos sacudieran sus cerebros y no supieran que hacer o ser.

La embajadora comprendió que se debía a la conexión que Flowey había explicado, a la vez que el hecho de que no muriera ante esos rayos se debía a la cantidad de determinación aumentada que tenía dentro de él. En algún momento Alphys se cansaría o dejaría de poder emplear la magia, mientras que Flowey estaría de nuevo en el juego una vez que pasara ello.

-Necesitamos apartar a las amalgamas primero –concluyó Frisk.

-Otra cosa obvia –volvió a burlarse el esqueleto –La cuestión más bien sería ¿cómo? Mi magia no es suficiente para detenerlos.

-Yo me hago cargo de ellos entonces. Tú ayuda a Alphys.

-Me parece un mejor plan… creo. –Su ojo de nuevo comenzó a brillar.

-Y Sans… No lo vayas a matar.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la humana dado que ya se había ido corriendo directamente hacia las abominaciones. Sans la miraba un tanto molesto ¿Pese a todo, quería que no muriera? ¿Tras tantas muertes que había realizado antes la humana, ahora se ponía a defender toda vida? ¿O porque la flor era tan importante?

No cabía duda que aquella humana le generaba más preguntas que toda su carrera científica dejada en el anonimato.

Tal vez por ello le parecía… interesante.

Se apuntó mentalmente el no volver a pensar eso de ella y se dispuso a ayudar a Alphys.

Frisk aprovechó que todas las amalgamas se encontraban juntas para efectuar su plan. Al estar frente a todos, la observaron un tanto extrañados, como si no entendieran del todo qué estaba pasando y cuestionándose si debían de atacarla o no.

-Hey… parece que todo está electrizante por aquí ¿eh? Jeje…

Las amalgamas no hicieron nada más que observarla, aunque parecían estarse reteniendo un poco de algo desconcertante para ellas. Frisk planeaba emplear el mismo truco que Sans había usado en ella: detener al oponente haciendo que nunca llegue su turno. Era algo demasiado ingenioso y nada violento, por lo que lo hacía perfecto para la ocasión.

Si bien le iba, tendría la suficiente astucia para retener lo suficiente a todas las amalgamas para debilitar a Flowey, y así, poder hablar con él.

Estaba más que segura que podría sacar al Asriel que aún vivía en él.

Si lo había hecho ya varias veces ¿qué lo haría diferente esta vez?

-Des…

Las amalgamas habían hablado al unísono, aunque parecía estarles costando mucho trabajo decir siquiera una palabra.

-…ye…

-¿Qué?

Totalmente preocupada por ellos, se les acercó para observarlos con detenimiento. Notaba como se retorcían internamente por algo que las estaba torturando. Frisk se percató tarde del error que había cometido el estar tan cerca de ellos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la tenían rodeada.

-De…

No entendía para nada lo que le trataban de decir, pero el mensaje que querían expresarle era algo que tenían todos en común por lo que intuía. No la atacaban, pero tampoco mostraban intenciones de dejarla ir.

De alguna manera habían invertido su plan en su contra.

Cada vez se encontraban más cerca de ella las criaturas, y a lo lejos podía percatarse que Alphys no podía usar con insistencia su magia, además de que Sans se encontraba ya agotado. Flowey estaba siendo lastimado ante esos ataques y temía que eso pudiera llegar a matarlo en algún momento.

-Des…ye…

La sola voz que salía de las amalgamas estaban preocupando a la humana, y más por el hecho de tenerlas cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, pero Frisk no lograba descubrir de quién se trataba y mucho menos al no poder ver en la lejanía teniendo a todos casi encima. Si no pensaba en un nuevo plan quedaría aplastada por todas las masas.

Quería salvar a todos. Quería que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien.

Comenzaba a perder un poco de oxígeno.

Quería que Asriel tuviera una nueva oportunidad. Quería a su familia completa.

El peso de las amalgamas se tornaba sumamente molesto.

Se negaba a rendirse. Tenía sueños y promesas que cumplir.

Iba a salvar a todos una vez más.

No iba a rendirse.

Estaba llena de determinación.

Un gran tumulto hecho de las mismas amalgamas se apreciaba en una esquina del laboratorio. Sans al tratar de observar el cómo le iba a la humana, se asustó por completo al darse cuenta de ello.

No tuvo ni tiempo de ir a correr hacia el lugar debido a una luz carmesí insistente que se asomaba entre el tumulto. De alguna manera, aquella luz alertaba a las amalgamas haciéndolas retroceder ante su presencia. Poco a poco se pudo apreciar mejor a la humana que emitía aquella luz desde su alma.

Conocía esa mirada suya, estaba llena de determinación. Y su alma de alguna manera lo reflejaba con el escarlata que alumbraba todo el lugar con gran intensidad.

Aquello desconcertó a Alphys haciéndola girar para observar a la embajadora de los monstruos. No reparó a tiempo que había sido un gran error el haber hecho eso, debilitando así su ataque y atención misma. Cosa que aprovechó la flor a la primera para empujar con sumo odio a la reptil chocándola contra la pared.

-¡Pagarán… POR ESTO!

-Hierba mala como tú deben desaparecer de una buena vez.

Tres Blasters se aparecieron en el lugar, apuntando directamente hacia la flor acorralada, mientras que varias amalgamas se habían separado por completo de la humana para irse corriendo directo a atacar al esqueleto ante una posible orden por parte de la planta. Todo iba a efectuarse tan rápido que era difícil quién atacaría primero. Fuera lo que fuera, uno moriría en cualquier momento.

Frisk entró en pánico ante eso. Su alma reflejaba con su brillo la gran cantidad de determinación que tenía consigo en el momento, pero su suma preocupación sobre que alguno pudiera morir le hizo efectuar inconscientemente algo que no planeaba hacer.

Un sonido emblemático resonó en toda la habitación, cosa que los sacó de sus concentraciones a todos los presentes. Ante la humana, siendo iluminada por su propia alma, tenía ante ella el anhelo de la flor y el terror del esqueleto.

Una vez más, ante Frisk estaban los códigos de Continuar y Resetear.

…

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

 **Si, aquí le dejo. Y si, ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente capítulo, pero para poder desbloquearlo pronto dependerá de que dejen sus comentarios, bwahahaha.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto y por sus comentarios que me motivan mucho a seguir adelante con esto. ¡Los quiero mucho!**

 **¿Qué quieren decir las amalgamas?**

 **¿Qué hará Frisk ahora?**

 **¿Qué le pasó a Alphys?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo... tal vez :P**

 **Michi fuera!**


	20. Chapter 20

El silencio reinó por un momento el lugar. Ni siquiera los respiros fueron capaces de romper aquella tensión.

Por un momento de su vida, el esqueleto había pensado en la posibilidad de que todo podría salir bien en adelante. Que por una vez valía la pena luchar por el porvenir que tentativamente le atraía. Un futuro.

Y sin embargo lo estaba viendo frente a él.

Aquel terror por el que había estado sufriendo por un tiempo indefinido gracias a su mera existencia. Por primera vez contemplaba con claridad aquel poder.

El código de Reset estaba al alcance de la humana.

Quería gritarle que no lo hiciera. Que aun podían salir adelante ¿Pero acaso serviría de algo? Estaba más que claro que a la humana le gustaba reiniciar por sus propios caprichos, y él era un tonto por olvidar ello y pensar por un momento en que las palabras de ella podían ser ciertas, que en verdad podía continuar su vida.

Podía sentir la inmensa sonrisa detrás de él proveniente de la maléfica flor, parecía que justamente había querido eso o que ya entendía en qué consistía aquel poder. Ya no quiso darle importancia a eso. No entendía si estaba molesto o desilusionado con aquella chica, pero estaba más que claro que todo había terminado.

Sus cuencas volvieron a la normalidad y sus Blasters desaparecieron junto con el brillo de su ojo. Guardó sus manos en su chaqueta completamente resignado. Ya no valía la pena seguir luchando si ya todo había terminado.

Y la que siempre se salía con la suya era ella después de todo.

Frisk se encontraba paralizada por su propio asombro. Ella no había activado por cuenta propia el que aparecieran los códigos frente a ella, sino que fue su propia determinación lo que terminó invocándolos en el peor momento posible.

Ella se había prometido no reiniciar nunca más y era firme en su decisión. Pero de alguna manera su propia semblanza le estaba jugando una broma de lo más escandaloso para ella. Como si su propia alma deseara por su cuenta que lo hiciera. ¿Era en verdad eso? ¿O solo estaba justificando lo que su inconsciente había provocado?

No tenía las respuestas para eso y mucho menos el tiempo para resolver aquel conflicto. Las amalgamas habían retrocedido ante su brillante alma, pero no se habían apartado del todo y aun la observaban un tanto dispuestos a atacarla. Se les notaba desconcertados y a la vez… determinados en detenerse a sí mismos.

Aquello le generó un nuevo pensamiento ¿La determinación es una maldición realmente? Con ella lograba sobrevivir a todo obstáculo y enfrentarse a cualquier reto posible, pero también causaba malestares en otros ante sus meros actos. Como era claro el caso de Sans, quien no pasaba por alto aquella mirada que le estaba lanzando de lejos. Le quedaba claro que si había existido alguna esperanza de recuperar su confianza y amistad, se había ido por la borda gracias a aquel acto inconsciente que había convocado.

Después de todo, Sans ya le había dado un nombre a eso la vez que se había aparecido en su habitación: Egoísta.

-Sabía que lo recordarías –rio como loco Flowey –Sabía que seguirías en el juego.

Frisk lo contempló por un momento. Aun quería salvarlo, pero hasta ella había considerado algo impropio su comentario. La situación ya era demasiado delicada como para que condimentara aún más el problema.

Apartó la vista de la flor y se concentró en los códigos accesibles sólo para ella. Pese a lo que hiciera ya todo había quedado arruinado. Si continuaba o reiniciaba, Sans y Flowey lo recordarían y la juzgarían.

"Tal vez la determinación si es una maldición después de todo", pensó la humana con tristeza. En su propia existencia ya causaba problemas a todos, ya sea humanos, monstruos y plantas parlantes.

-¿Eso es…?

Alphys con dificultad se levantaba recargada de la pared, mirando adolorida lo que estaba pasando en todo el lugar. Pese a estar lastimada, observaba con asombro lo que tenía la humana consigo, junto con su alma que decoraba de rojo todo el lugar, dando un aspecto un tanto desconcertante por el color.

Frisk entró en pánico. Que Sans y Flowey lo supieran ya era algo, pero que Alphys lo descubriera le dolía en gran medida. Después de todo era culpa lo único que le quedaba sentir.

-De… e…

Las amalgamas comenzaban a temblar. El esfuerzo en ellas se estaba agotando. Incluso se les notaba que se estaban derritiendo aún más ante la fuerza que ejercían en ellas mismas.

-¿Qué… quieren? –Frisk una vez más les insistió.

-Des.. YE…NO…

-Sólo ignóralas –le ordenó Flowey de lo más calmado – Esos seres están ya condenados a sufrir sin importar que. Lo hecho en ellos ya no tiene remedio. Incluso la muerte la tienen negada ¿verdad doctora?

La mencionada no dijo nada, sólo se limitó en quedarse en su lugar. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos Alphys y ella y comprendió de alguna manera que, sin importar qué pasaría, la científica no la juzgaría ni atacaría.

Eso de cierta manera la ayudó a calmarse. Y como mero instinto su alma se llenó aún más de determinación brillando con más intensidad. Hasta para la dueña ya era bastante raro aquel comportamiento de su alma. Notaba que los monstruos que la habían visto hacer eso se desconcertaban, dándole a entender que aquello no era un comportamiento normal. Y en ese preciso momento parecía querer romper su propio récord el brillar lo más posible al grado de encandilar toda vista ya.

-Des…truye…

Ante una palabra más clara, Frisk se sorprendió de aquella petición. No había venido de una voz al unísono, sino de una en particular. La Snowdrake estaba luchando por su cuenta y trataba de comunicarse con ella de la forma más calmada posible.

-¿Qué quieren que destruya?

-Destruye…

El resto de las amalgamas comenzaron a temblar con más intensidad, a la vez que parecían deshacerse en su lugar. El aspecto que estaban tornándose era de lo más aterrador y lo adornaba la risa maniaca de Flowey que parecía divertirle la tortura que le ejercía a su ejército personal.

-Des…truye… nos…

-¡¿Qué?! –Frisk se alarmó.

-Destruye… nos…

-No haré eso. No…

-Por… favor…

Esta vez habían hablado todas al mismo tiempo. Frisk estaba alarmada con tal petición, pero notaba que le estaban rogando que las matara ante el sufrimiento que estaban padeciendo en el momento.

-¡No! –gritó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¡No quiero que nadie más muera! ¡No quiero que nadie más sufra! ¡NO!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se hartó de sentirse impotente y acobardada de sus propios actos. Entendió en ese instante que tenía que enfrentarse a sus pecados. Pero no tenían que ser dolor ni culpa lo que debía de estar de por medio, sino que tenía que solucionar lo que había provocado.

El verdadero juicio estaba comenzando para ella. Y era ella quien debía juzgarse a sí misma. Nadie más.

No iba a matar a nadie. No iba a reiniciar nuevamente. No iba a ser cobarde. Se enfrentaría una vez más a los obstáculos y no se rendiría. Si la determinación era su maldición, lo usaría a su favor para hacer lo correcto.

-No haré nada de eso nunca más.

Se recordó a si misma que tenía grandes razones para luchar ahora. Seres a los cuales qué proteger y amar. No importaba que ella no fuera un monstruo, eran su familia y amigos. No importaba si algunos la odiaban.

-Yo lo que quiero… Es SALVARLOS.

Ella era Frisk Dreemurr.

Y estaba llena de Determinación.

Como respuesta a sus propias sensaciones, la luz que emitía su alma se direccionó a un punto específico como si de algo sólido se tratase. No teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, contempló como la luz se enfocaba frente a ella para tomar forma a su propio alcance. Lo que anteriormente era luz, ahora tenía ante ella un nuevo objeto entre los botones de Continuar y Reiniciar.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado. Nadie de los presentes entendía qué se estaba presentando. Pero sin importar si lo sabían o no, comprendían que aquello era algo completamente nuevo. "La determinación está llena de sorpresas" pensaron al unísono todos los presentes.

Ante Frisk y exclusivamente a su alcance, tenía un nuevo código formado por su propia determinación.

Entre los códigos de Continuar y Reiniciar, se encontraba un nuevo cuadro completamente rojo, y a diferencia de los otros que estaban adornados como sus nombres los indicaban, éste no tenía ninguna letra, por lo que era una incógnita su posible función.

-¿Qué… es lo que has creado? –Flowey miraba atónito a la humana. Estaba más que claro que era algo completamente nuevo para él también.

Frisk no respondió dado que no tenía una respuesta para eso. La sala había dejado de estar iluminada del distinguible carmesí ante el cuerpo que había formado consigo. No entendía cómo había creado un código, pero era una realidad que lo había hecho ante su deseo de querer salir airosa de la situación que tenía presente.

¿Era esa su función? Recordó que más de una vez se había presentado con ella la función de salvar al aferrarse a los sueños y esperanzas suyos y de todos ante la ardua batalla que enfrentaba una y otra vez al momento de luchar contra Asriel. Pero aquello se sentía completamente diferente y le hacía dudar si realmente se trataba de eso una vez más.

-¡DES…TRUYE… NOS!

El rugido en conjunto de las abominaciones cada vez más terroríficas frente a ella le regresó a la realidad. La petición era más que clara, pero se reusaba a ejecutarlo. Además estaba el hecho de que no podían ser lastimadas; producto de la determinación que tenían consigo.

¿La respuesta estaría en aquel nuevo código?

Las amalgamas cada vez más se derretían. Si no hacía algo pronto, éstas se fusionarían en algo aún más terrorífico, o peor, la atacarían al no poder contenerse más.

Sin darse más opciones para dudar, presionó aquel nuevo botón frente a ella. Ante su tacto, del rectángulo escarlata surgieron destellos de luz que se direccionaron hacia los cuerpos deformes que tenía consigo. Éstos comenzaron a rugir intensamente ante su impacto, cosa que preocupó a Frisk y quiso quitar su mano, pero aquello ya era en vano. Su mano no se despegaba del código por más que lo intentara.

Entendió en ese momento que, una vez presionado, ya no había marcha atrás. Fuera lo que fuera a pasar ahora, era algo que no tenía regreso.

Y lamentó por primera vez eso.

Poco a poco, todo lo que tuviera un cuerpo deforme comenzó a tornarse transparente. Pese a que era terrorífico para algunos, (dado que comprendían lo que significaba que estaría por pasar a continuación), lo único que quedaba impregnado como despedida de aquellos cuerpos era una sonrisa.

-Gra..cias… -La Snowblake le dedicó personalmente su sonrisa final antes de desaparecer junto con el resto.

Todo lo que quedó finalmente alrededor de la humana era una inmensa cantidad de polvo. Los códigos que estaban frente a ella desaparecieron justo cuando se dejó caer, presa del pánico de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin haber querido en ningún momento, y ni entender el cómo, había provocado la muerte de las amalgamas.

-No… -Frisk sujetó su cabeza con miedo ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Como si se tratase de una mera ironía de su mera existencia, la vida misma le había recordado su propia naturaleza. No importaba cómo quisiera limpiar su conciencia. Era una asesina finalmente.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESO SI QUE FUE INCREÍBLE!

Los tres restantes prestaron atención a la flor que reía con gran intensidad como si aquello le hubiera resultado sumamente divertido. Alphys estaba asustada y Sans enojado ante su falta de respeto por la vida.

-Tu sí que estás llena de sorpresas –felicitó Flowey acercándose a ella poco a poco, no importándole para nada que Sans le siguiera con la mirada -No tengo idea de cómo fue que pasó, pero de igual forma lo hiciste. Seguiste en el juego.

-Yo no… -sin reparar en ello, comenzó a llorar. –Yo no…

-Ahora tienes dos opciones –continuó ignorando por completo sus lágrimas y siguiendo acercándose a ella completamente sonriente –O reinicias para comenzar nuevamente, o te dedicas a matar a todos como siempre.

-Ok, ya tuve suficiente.

Delante de la flor surgieron varios huesos impidiéndole seguir. Sumamente molesto se giró hacia su atacante, lamentándose de haberlo hecho al contemplar la terrible mirada penetrante de su ojo que reflejaba el infinito enojo dirigido hacia él.

Por ese instante, Flowey sintió miedo.

La flor quedó iluminada por completo de un característico azul proveniente de la magia del esqueleto, y sin piedad alguna, lo estampó hacia la pared. No dándole tiempo ni de respirar, acto seguido lo estampó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. No siéndole suficiente eso, continuó estampándolo en todas las paredes y techo sin piedad alguna.

Al diablo todo. Sans no sería piadoso con una flor tan maligna, y menos cuando lo tenía tan harto por sus palabras y acciones.

Frisk, aun con lágrimas en su rostro, se levantó en cuanto Sans estampó a Flowey con gran impacto en el suelo. Notando lo que estaría por ocurrir, empezó a moverse a aquella dirección.

-Te daría oportunidad de decir tus últimas palabra –un blaster apareció frente a la flor, teniendo en su boca el surgimiento de un potente láser dirigido hacia él –Pero no te mereces siquiera eso.

-Espera Sans.

Frisk se posicionó frente a la flor, siendo apuntada por ese cráneo flotante que no le daba buenos recuerdos.

-No creas que me detendré sólo porque estés en medio del camino –advirtió con frialdad el esqueleto. –Perdonar a los asesinos sólo implica errores y estupideces.

-Entonces ocuparé yo su lugar –Frisk entendía de antemano que aquellas palabras también iban dirigidas a ella, pero aunque supiera todos los actos de ambos, aun creía en la verdad de los hechos –Mátame a mí, pero no lo mates a él.

Aunque Sans era un ser paciente, aquello resaltaba locura total. Lo que le pedía ya superaba toda estupidez de su parte. ¿Después de todo quería que lo perdonara? Peor aún ¿Ella justamente le estaba pidiendo un favor pese a todo lo que había hecho hacía unos momentos? Ante sus ojos había dado muerte a los seres imposibles de matar y mostrado el poder que tanto temía y le había dejado tanta agonía.

Le había mostrado ante él todo lo que pensaba y sabía de ella. Era una asesina, una controladora del tiempo, una total doble cara.

¿Y entonces porqué seguía dudando?

¿Por qué no quería matarla? ¿Por qué… quería darle aun una oportunidad?

¿Por qué todavía quería creer en ella?

La humana no pensaba retirarse. Aunque estuviera con lágrimas, sus ojos reflejaban su firme decisión sin intimidarse ante el láser que tenía frente a ella amenazante.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué es que quieres salvarlo pese a todo? –Sans trataba de contenerse, pero era evidente su irritación con todo eso.

-Porque él es…

-¡NOOO!

Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de confesar, Flowey sujetó con sus lianas a la humana y la atrajo consigo para taparle la boca con fuerza. Volvió a poner con rapidez sus raíces en el suelo y arrastró como pudo a Frisk para apartarse un poco y posicionarse adecuadamente en el centro del lugar. Seguían siendo un blanco fácil.

-Ahora sí, esqueleto –Flowey lo miraba serio mientras oprimía con más fuerza el cuerpo de Frisk sin reparar en el daño que le causaba. –Puedes matarnos a los dos de un solo golpe ¿Qué tal?

Sans los miraba perplejo. Aquello no se lo esperaba. En efecto ahora podría matar a ambos y posiblemente todo se solucionaría, pero tampoco era lo que deseaba. Comprendía que de alguna manera las amalgamas le habían pedido que las mataran como acto de piedad ante su sufrimiento, y que además la humana mostraba desconocer el cómo lo había hecho. Dichas incógnitas le decían que con aquello estaba libre de cargos, aunque tampoco la mostraban inocente.

Lo poco que sabía de ella había sido acertado… y no quería matarla.

Finalmente concluyó que si su conciencia le decía que tenía (y quería) salvar a Frisk, eso es lo pretendería hacer. Ya luego se encargaría del resto.

El Blaster apagó el láser que estaba surgiendo en su boca, pero no desapareció. Retrocedió para posicionarse a lado de su dueño un tanto protector.

-¿Qué? –La flor se mostró extrañada -¿Ahora mostrarás piedad?

-No te emociones, que no es a ti a quien se la estoy dando –Comentó el esqueleto metiendo una de sus manos a la chaqueta –En lo que a mí respecta, tú deberías de irte al infierno.

-¿Y ahora otorgas perdón a Frisk? –Estaba más que desconcertado -¿Tú también te volviste loco?

El esqueleto mentalmente estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no iba a darle la razón. Se encontraba analizando en silencio las posibilidades de arrebatarle a Frisk antes de que hiciera algo peligroso, pero su cansancio estaba a tal grado que su magia amenazaba con secarse de un momento para otro. Le requería un sobre esfuerzo mantener al Blaster consigo.

-Necesitamos una idea antes de que pase algo –susurró Sans en cuando se percató de la figura que estaba llegando a su lado.

-Si… –Alphys se había acercado extrañamente sonrojada –Y he visto demasiado Hentai para saber cómo podría terminar eso…

-Ahora no, Al…

-Bueno… ya que ustedes no nos matarán –Sin esfuerzo, las lianas que sujetaban a la humana la elevaron un poco para cargarla –Tendré que hacerme cargo yo mismo entonces.

Frisk se movía como podía con tal de zafarse de las lianas, pero la tenían fuertemente atada. Pensando en cómo poder librarse, contempló que la flor había invocado sus semillas apuntándolos a ambos. La embajadora revisó su barra de vida y comprendió que bastaría con varios impactos para acabarla.

A Flowey no le importaba morir. Y pensaba llevarse a la humana consigo con tal de obligarla a reiniciar. La liana que tapaba su boca fue apartada con rudeza.

-¿Algunas palabras antes de irnos? –Sonrió inocentemente la flor.

Quería decirle que podría ayudarlo. Aun no sabía cómo, pero quería salvarlo de aquel cuerpo insensible en el que estaba encadenado. Quería prometerle que todo saldría bien si le permitía darle una mano.

Muchas cosas quería decirle en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo…

- **¡Asriel… NO!**

Por un momento, el silencio nuevamente reinó en aquella habitación del verdadero laboratorio. Era demasiado evidente que Sans y Alphys habían quedado impactados de aquella mención de su parte, pero eso quedaba completamente aparte a comparación de las expresiones de humana y flor juntos.

De los labios de Frisk había surgido aquella exclamación, pero no había sido ella quien lo había expresado, aun cuando era su sentimiento acorde a las palabras. No… aquella entonación no provenía de ella. Y por la sorpresa que mostraba el semblante de la flor, también había captado inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

No había emitido sonido alguno ante lo desconcertado que se encontraba, pero sus labios habían pronunciado perfectamente "Chara" antes de deshacerse de sus propias lianas que ataban a la humana y quien había entendido únicamente lo que había dicho.

A Flowey se le notaba acabado. No tenía intenciones de luchar ya. Siendo un ser que no tenía sentimientos, había mostrado gran parte de la batalla que aun existían en él de alguna manera. La extraña presencia del primer humano caído que sólo comprendían Frisk y Flowey había agotado a ambos mentalmente. Cada uno por sus razones.

Frisk no entendía qué estaba pensando la flor en ese momento, pero le era un tanto evidente que ya no quería matarla. Flowey la miró a los ojos un tanto cansado.

-Sabía que… tú…

No pudo terminar su oración. Un rayo le pegó sorpresivamente dejándolo inconsciente y acto seguido la científica real lo encerró en uno de los contenedores de las almas vacíos.

-¡Él…! –Frisk se alarmó en gran medida ante eso.

-Está vivo –aclaró un tanto sudorosa Alphys ante el impulso que había tenido al actuar con tal de salvar a su amiga. Levantó el contenedor a la altura de su rostro y observó detalladamente a la planta que les había ocasionado tantos problemas –No pienso hacerle daño, descuida.

Se le notaba triste a la científica mientras miraba a la flor, pero no quiso darle importancia en ese momento a eso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, pero aun había por alguien más de qué preocuparse. Giró su cara en busca del esqueleto, pero lo contempló tumbado en el suelo boca abajo.

Asustada de su estado, corrió directamente hacia él. Lo giró para analizar su estado si estaba lastimado, pero un gran ronquido de su parte le respondió sutilmente.

-Supongo que fue demasiado esfuerzo para él –Se acercó Alphys abrazando el contenedor –En cuanto vio que las lianas ya no te sostenían, ya no pudo más y cayó dormido. Así que yo me hice cargo.

La embajadora no dijo nada, miró a Sans completamente dormido. El blaster que antes se había encontrado a lado suyo había desaparecido por completo, suponiendo que el esqueleto al caer rendido ya no podía sostenerlo presente más.

-¿Qué…? -La garganta la tenía seca ante tantas cosas. Su cabeza ya era un revoltijo por su cuenta -¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Ya todo acabó –Alphys abrazó un tanto triste el contenedor que había estado sosteniendo –Y eso es lo que importa… por ahora.

…

 **Este capítulo estuvo más largo, pero lo habría arruinado si lo hubiera cortado. En lo personal me encantó cómo lo dejé, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra en eso :)**

 **Y les tengo una sorpresita. Dado que me ha encantado el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este fic (en serio, los amo 3), podrán elegir qué escena de este capítulo de este fic quieren que dibuje.**

 **¿La batalla de Sans y Flowey? ¿El nuevo código misterioso? ¿La muerte de las amalgamas? ¿Alphys y sus actos valientes? ¿Frisk envuelta en lianas? Coméntenme qué les gustaría y el que sea más mencionado lo haré.**

 **De paso les doy el aviso de que estos días estaré bastante ocupada con trabajos acumulados que tengo, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que me tarde en actualizar, así que no se me desesperen. Prometo seguirle en cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad. Tengo muchos proyectos con este fic que quiero sacar a la luz a su debido tiempo :)**

 **Y nuevamente muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No tienen ni idea de cuánto me encanta leerlos y ver lo mucho que les está gustando esto.**

 **¡Michi fuera!**


	21. Chapter 21

El laboratorio se le notaba completamente derrumbado. Desde objetos dispersos por doquier hasta grandes grietas en paredes, techo y piso. Pese a ser lamentable su estado, no se comparaba con el semblante de la embajadora de los monstruos.

Se encontraba observando los tumultos de polvo de lo que alguna vez fueron las amalgamas. Aún tenía grabado en su mente la sonrisa que le habían dedicado tras cumplir con su petición, pero no podía sentirse bien por ello. No había podido salvarlos; había provocado su muerte sin saber realmente como.

Unos insistentes golpes en la pared la sacaron de sus pensamientos, poniéndola alerta de cualquier cosa que se presentaría. Alphys abrazó con mucha fuerza el contenedor que seguía sosteniendo mientras que Sans seguía plácidamente dormido sin reparar en los estruendosos golpeteos.

Un último golpe resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que la pared de dónde provenía aquel ruido cayera por completo. Del agujero salieron inmensa cantidad de lanzas que no dudaron en proyectarse en lo primero que encontraran. Frisk por instinto esquivó todas las lanzas mientras que Alphys se tiró al piso junto con Sans completamente asustada.

La capitana de la guardia real hizo acto de presencia atravesando el agujero con prisa. Tras una mirada rápida al lugar, no se la pensó para irse corriendo inmediatamente tras la científica.

-¡Alphys!

-¡U-Undyne…!

La reptil comenzaba a levantarse, pero Undyne había llegado con suma rapidez hacia ella y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin decir palabra alguna, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que la partiría en dos en cualquier momento, pero ella en vez de quejarse le devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro mientras decía en repetidas ocasiones "lo siento" y "perdóname".

-WOW ¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?

Del mismo agujero apareció el guardaespaldas personal de la embajadora, observando completamente sorprendido el lugar.

-¡HUMANA! –Le sonrió amablemente tras verla -¡ME ALEGRO DE POR FIN ENCONTRARTE! ¿PORQUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ EN…? ¿SANS?

Tras darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba tumbado en el suelo, se acercó rápidamente. Al igual que Undyne había levantado a su novia, Papyrus cargó con la misma facilidad a su hermano mayor, quien seguía roncando tranquilamente.

-¡SANS! –comenzó a sacudirlo molesto -¡SACO DE HUESOS FLOJOS! ¿ENCONTRASTE A LA HUMANA Y A LA DOCTORA ALPHYS Y SÓLO TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO?

-¿Qué…? –Sans abrió una de sus cuencas con pereza. Tras notar que era su hermano quien lo sacudía, empleó su típica sonrisa hacia él -¿Ya es hora del descanso?

-¡SAAAANS! –Lo sacudió con más fuerza –DEBISTE AVISAR DE ESTO EN LUGAR DE DORMIRTE.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –Undyne se acercó al grupo, cargando con un solo brazo a una Alphys todavía llorosa. –Frisk ¿Qué…?

Su único ojo se dilató en cuanto observó con detenimiento el estado de la humana. Frisk no había captado porque la observaba un tanto defensiva hasta que contempló su propia ropa. No había reparado que, además de rasgada, se encontraba cubierta de polvo.

No quiso imaginarse lo que estaría pensando la capitana, pero en cuanto levantó su brazo disponible pudo suponer qué podría venir a continuación.

-E-espera Undyne –Alphys detuvo su mano antes de siquiera manifestar una de sus lanzas–Todo esto puede explicarse.

-Hace unos minutos le di aviso a Asgore de que podrían estar aquí –comentó la anfibia un tanto ruda –Así que no creo que tarden mucho en darse cuenta de que si y vengan corriendo para acá. ¿Algo que decir antes?

La forma en que veía la capitana a Frisk era analítica y a la vez intimidante.

-UNDYNE, ESTÁS ASUSTANDO A LA HUMANA –Bajó suavemente a su hermano y se acercó a Frisk –SABES QUE ELLA NO MATARÍA A NADIE NUNCA.

Aquello debilitó por completo a la mencionada. Hizo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar en el momento, pero sus ojos brillosos la delataron.

-YA, YA, NO HAY NADA DE QUÉ PREOCUPARSE YA –Se agachó y la abrazó con ternura –EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERTE. NADA MALO TE PASARÁ YA. TE LO PROMETO.

Frisk respondió al abrazo mientras que lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. Su inocencia e ignorancia sobre los hechos la carcomían de culpa por corresponder a su sincero consuelo, pero si había alguien que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor pese a todo, ese era Papyrus.

-SÉ QUE PUDO SER DOLOROSO PARA TI EL VER MORIR A UN MONSTRUO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

-S-si…

Sans observaba pacíficamente todo. Su hermano siempre había sido bueno para acabar toda tensión y mal sabor de boca de cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse. Era una de las miles de cosas que admiraba de su hermano. Incluso la humana, con toda la fortaleza y nula expresión que siempre había mostrado en la aventura recorrida en todo el subsuelo, se le veía completamente indefensa en los brazos del menor.

Suspiró cansado. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar ahora y tenía que actuar pronto, pero su agotamiento le exigía realmente un descanso.

-Frisk, en verdad lo siento –Suspiró Undyne más calmada –Tiene razón Papyrus, sea lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, no fue tu culpa. Perdón por haber dudado por un momento. Hoy ha sido un día de lo más loco…

-PERO YA TODO ACABÓ ¿NO ES ASÍ?

No hubo una respuesta directa. La tensión en el lugar era bastante notable que en cuanto llegaron Asgore y Toriel junto con varios guardias, estos se la pensaron por un momento en comentar algo. Ambos monstruos jefes se habían limitado en cargar a su hija adoptiva y abrazado fuertemente ante el miedo que habían experimentado de que podrían perderla.

Frisk no sabía cómo actuar ante todo. Ya había roto a llorar anteriormente con Papyrus y había vuelto a hacerlo en cuanto estuvo en brazos de sus padres como una niña asustada en una tormenta. Si existían palabras para describir lo que sentía en el momento, éstas no existían en su lenguaje por el momento.

Mientras seguía siendo cargada por Toriel, la humana había sentido cómo el rey se había apartado para dirigirse con Undyne y demás guardias para revisar los tumultos de polvos que se encontraban en el ya detestable lugar. Alphys había estado todo el tiempo abrazando el contenedor que tenía dentro a la flor problemática, como si aquello pudiera esconderla, pero era bastante evidente de ello.

-Finalmente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –preguntó el rey.

-Por favor, Asgore, al menos deja que Frisk vaya a descansar… Seguramente todo esto fue muy duro para ella –Pidió Toriel con un tono de lo más inusual empleado hacia su ex marido por parte de ella.

-Bien –se giró un poco buscando al esqueleto menor –Papyrus, te encargo de favor que la lleves a descansar en lo que resolvemos esto.

-ENTENDIDO, MAJESTAD –saludó alegremente de que le encargaran tal misión importante.

Como si se tratase de una pequeña niña, de los brazos de Toriel el esqueleto la tomó y continuó cargándola. La humana se sentía sumamente extraña por tal cuidado que estaban teniendo con ella, pero no dijo nada al sentirse aún mal por lo que había provocado y por lo que pudiera pasar ahora en adelante ante tantas cosas.

-Gracias –sonrió directamente al grupo que cuidaba a su hija adoptiva y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Alphys –Tenemos que tratar directamente con el tema de la flor ahora que por fin está inmovilizada.

-¡Tiene que ser destruida! –exclamó sin piedad alguna Undyne.

-¡No!

Frisk y Alphys habían exclamado al mismo tiempo, desconcertando por completo a todos los presentes.

-Majestad, por favor, esta flor tiene que quedarse conmigo.

-¡Es una asesina, Alphys! –Gritó molesta Undyne –No puedes quedarte con algo así. Tiene que pagar con lo mismo.

-Pe-personalmente le entregaré todo un informe de lo s-sucedido aquí explicando por qué debe vivir–continuó dirigiéndose hacia el rey, ignorando temerosamente a su novia –Pero necesito en verdad que se quede conmigo.

-¿Hay una razón directa del porque no, Alphys? –el semblante del rey de los monstruos se tensó un poco. No le cuadraban las cosas.

Frisk entró en pánico. Trató de zafarse de su guardaespaldas, pero éste la tenía muy bien sujetada cargándola por completo. Quería gritarle a la reptil que no dijera nada, que eso podría empeorar algunas cosas, pero hacer eso habría sido demasiado evidente de que se ocultaba algo.

La científica real temblaba en su lugar, mientras seguía cargando el contenedor, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

-Es porque el hierbajo presenta una rara enfermedad que le hace inconsciente de sus acciones.

Aquel comentario había provenido del esqueleto mayor, quien al tener la atención de todos les dedicó una característica sonrisa suya.

Frisk estaba más que sorprendida. Primero había acudido a su rescate pese a desconfiar de ella, y ahora defendía a la flor que claramente había provocado todo el caos ¿En qué estaba pensando realmente?

-Yo no sé mucho del caso –Sans encogió sus hombros relajado de sus palabras demasiado convincente –Eso se los puede explicar mucho mejor Alphys, pero me parece que "castigar" a un monstruo que esta fuera de sus facultades mentales no me parece correcto ¿no creen? Es tan solo una florecita enferma que requiere tratamiento, a mi forma de verlo. ¿Y qué mejor que una doctora para curarlo?

Alphys lo veía un tanto estupefacta al notar que la estaba salvando incluso a ella. Simplemente se esforzó en controlar sus nervios para no arruinar tal encubrimiento audaz por parte de su amigo y asintió con la cabeza sin poder emplear palabra alguna.

-Bien, veremos esos detalles entonces –concluyó más relajado el rey ante esa aclaración bastante convincente para él. Se le notaba que él tampoco quería emplear un juicio que requiriera una ejecución. –Por lo pronto, Frisk debe descansar mientras el resto vemos eso.

-VAYAMONOS ENTONCES, HUMANA –con un entusiasmo no acorde al momento, Papyrus se dispuso a llevársela en sus brazos como de una muñeca se tratase.

Por el cansancio y emociones fuertes presentadas, Frisk no pudo más y cayó profundamente dormida en los brazos de su guardaespaldas personal, sin saber nada más hacia dónde la llevaba y qué pasaba en su entorno.

La suave brisa acariciándola junto con un aroma floral le hizo tomar conciencia nuevamente. Se percató de que estaba acostada en lo que parecía un inmenso campo de flores amarillas cuyo horizonte era imposible de ver a su alrededor.

Se levantó alertada de dónde se encontraba nuevamente. No sabía si se trataba de un sueño o una fabricación de su mente para representar algo, pero sin lugar a dudas aquel lugar era por "alguien".

-Sé que esto lo haces tú, Chara.

Exclamó abiertamente, esperando que existiera algún receptor cercano.

-Tú fuiste quien habló por mí en ese momento, ¿no es así?

Continuó insistiendo, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no te has aparecido más? ¿Qué pretendes?

Siguió soltando preguntas conforme llegaban a su mente, pero por más que las soltaba abiertamente, nunca hubo una respuesta. Se dispuso a recorrer el lugar, siendo acompañada por aquel aroma floral que de alguna forma buscaba relajarla, pero aquel recorrido parecía no tener fin.

Una risa cascabelera resonó en el lugar, alertando por completo a Frisk.

-¿Chara? –Preguntó nuevamente al viento -¿Estás… aquí en verdad?

" _Demasiadas preguntas te hacen ver como una tonta"._

Completamente sorprendida giró esperando poder toparse con alguien en aquel extraño pero armónico lugar, pero no había nada a los alrededores; tan solo aquel dorado color decoraba todo el lugar al infinito.

-Chara… -susurró un tanto atónita. Su suposición al respecto estaba en acierto. -¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?

Como respuesta simplemente obtuvo aquella risa resonando con más intensidad. Poco a poco fue más ubicable de dónde provenía aquella risa hasta sentirse que estaba detrás de ella. Giró un poco para ser cautelosa, pero en cuanto vio lo suficiente, una macabra figura sonriente estuvo por atacarla.

Despertó gritando antes de recibir algún impacto. Sorpresivamente unas manos la sujetaron antes de levantarse ante el susto.

-Hey, hey, calma, o despertarás a Papyrus y es difícil dormirlo.

Poco a poco dejó de forcejear hasta percatarse de que quien la sostenía era Sans. Aquello no le cuadraba para nada.

-¿Dónde…?

-En nuestra casa –dijo simplemente –Las cabras todavía están ocupadas y Paps consideró que el mejor lugar en el que pudieras estar era con él dada las circunstancias.

Frisk trató de analizar su expresión ante su comentario, pero tan solo estaba empleando la sonrisa de siempre. Cosa que la desconcertó de alguna manera al tratarse de los dos solos, no había razón por la cual seguir fingiendo.

-Me costó algo de trabajo explicarle por qué no podías dormir en la misma cama que él ¿Sabes?

Causándole un poco de risa imaginarse aquella escena por parte del inocente esqueleto, se reincorporó un poco al ser soltada por completo por parte de Sans; dándose cuenta así de que se encontraba acostada en el sillón de la sala de los hermanos esqueleto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Unas horas a lo mucho –cortó un poco al entender claramente qué preguntaba –Parece que tienes el sueño un poco más pesado de lo que creí. Espero que eso no lo hayas aprendido de mí.

La humana volvió a reír un poco. De cierta manera agradecía infinitamente aquel leve convivio que se estaba formando por parte de ambos. Por un momento había pensado que la odiaría al ver lo que podía hacer con sus propios ojos (si podía llamarlo así al ser un esqueleto).

Aquel pensamiento fugaz la regresó a la realidad y su sonrisa se apagó un poco.

-Hey ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria repentina? –preguntó Sans.

-Sabes porque –dijo rápidamente Frisk sin cambiar su característico semblante –Ahora tienes más razones para odiarme.

Sans no dijo nada, continuó observándola sin desaparecer su sonrisa. No tenía intenciones de agobiarla tras todo lo que había pasado, entendía a la perfección que era lo mejor dejarla descansar por completo y no había reparado siquiera en qué ideas se había estado formulando la humana frente a él sobre sus propias acciones.

Suspiró un poco antes de responderle, siendo así que desapareciera su sonrisa por una expresión un tanto más seria.

-Odiar… no es la palabra que yo usaría –Se sinceró –No voy a matarte, si es lo que te preguntas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué harás conmigo?

Aquello era demasiado directo para el momento. Sans no había reparado en una idea concreta al estar demasiado cansado en el momento y había preferido tomar una merecida siesta antes de saber siquiera una respuesta para eso.

La humana no se iba con rodeos sin importar la circunstancia, y si bien aquello podría facilitar algunas cosas, en el preciso momento el esqueleto prefería no pensar al respecto. Consideraba que lo más sano era dejarla descansar y ya luego tendría algo en mente.

Después de todo, por ello había actuado rápidamente para cubrir todas las cosas presentadas en el laboratorio, con el fin de poder tratar esos temas detalladamente en cuanto se tuviera una mejor oportunidad.

-Lo mejor será que duermas, o Tori y Paps me regañarán por tu salud –se fue por la tangente con ese comentario –Tampoco quiero al rey peludo reclamándome por no haberte dejado dormir.

Frisk continuó observándolo con aquella inexpresiva mirada reconocible en ella, como si tratara de escanearlo para averiguar silenciosamente sus verdaderas intenciones, pero al no obtener nada, terminó volviéndose a acostar.

-Muy bien –Se levantó satisfecho el esqueleto –También me iré a dormir.

-Sans.

Frisk lo había tomado de la mano antes de que se retirara, cosa que sorprendió al esqueleto, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso y quedando paralizado ante su tacto.

-Muchas gracias –Le sonrió Frisk mientras acomodaba su cabeza cómodamente en la almohada que le habían dejado –Por haber acudido a rescatarme y por encubrir el caso… En verdad, muchas gracias por todo.

-He… -soltó simplemente sonriéndole indiferente y se retiró en cuanto la humana lo soltó para acomodarse mejor en su lugar –Buenas noches.

Sin esperar a que se durmiera por completo, Sans se retiró directamente hacia su cuarto. Sin pensárselo, se arrojó a su colchó un tanto abatido, mientras veía su mano que había sido sujetada por Frisk.

Era extraño para él, pero todavía podía sentir aquella calidez que le había transmitido aquel suave tacto de parte de la humana. Suspiró un tanto confundido.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer contigo.

…

 **¡Actualicé lo más pronto posible! El siguiente capítulo quiero subirlo antes de que acabe el año, para así empezar con el nuevo arco argumental. No, esto no es el final, aclaro, a este fic le queda mucho todavía, así que no se preocupen, que hay muchas cosas que tratar todavía, jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué creen que esté pasando con Chara? ¿Qué pasará con Flowey? ¿Sans se dará cuenta algún día de lo que realmente le está pasando?**

 **Lo sabrán pronto… tal vez XD**

 **¡Michi fuera!**


	22. Chapter 22

-¡VAMOS HUMANA! A LEVANTARSE QUE YA ES DE DÍA.

Con ojeras decorando sus alargados ojos, Frisk se levantó con sumo cansancio ante el estruendoso despertar por parte del esqueleto alto. No había podido reconciliar el sueño fácilmente una vez que se había despertado con tal pesadilla. De cierta manera la había atemorizado el volver a toparse nuevamente con el primer humano caído en el subsuelo y que esta vez si lograra lastimarla.

Además tenía varias cosas rondando en su cabeza ante tantos acontecimientos presentados. Por lo que sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas.

-Ya voy, Papyrus… -susurró soñolienta.

-SAAAANS, HORA DE DESPERTARSE –Gritó desde la escalera llamando por su hermano –TE QUEDARÁS SIN DESAYUNO SI NO VIENES YA.

Frisk seguía sin levantarse del sillón, aún continuaba arropada con la cobija que le habían dejado. Había olvidado que se encontraba en Snowdin y que la única que sentía frío en aquel lugar era ella.

-¡SANS! –No había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que lo había llamado y ya se había desesperado el menor estando subiendo las escaleras –SE TE PUEDE HACER TARDE PARA TRABAJAR… OTRA VEZ.

Había entrado por su recámara y salido en el acto cargando a Sans todavía dormido. Mientras Papyrus lo bajaba molesto, a Frisk le pareció una estampa familiar de lo más graciosa, por lo que no pudo evitar reír un poco en lo que observaba cómo el menor lo obligaba a pararse aun estando dormido.

-Ya, ya… cinco minutos más… -decía Sans sin abrir sus cuencas todavía, pero ya estando de pie.

-NADA DE ESO, SANS ¿QUÉ VA A PENSAR LA HUMANA DE TU FLOJERA?

A la mención de Frisk, Sans abrió sus cuencas rápidamente. Se le había olvidado por un momento que la humana se había quedado a dormir con ellos. Se giró un poco y en efecto estaba la embajadora de los monstruos observándolos completamente cubierta con la cobija y sonriendo de verlos discutir cómicamente.

-He… ¿Planeando volverte un burrito?

-Así estaría sabrosa –le guiñó un ojo burlonamente.

No sólo le había devuelto el chiste, sino que le había lanzado un piropo nuevamente. Sans no pudo contenerse y se volteó para que no notara el evidente sonrojo que sentía en su rostro, sin embargo se rio ante la buena tajada que le había empleado.

En verdad que no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Frisk sonrió satisfecha. Siendo su madre amante de los chistes malos (los escuchaba casi todas las mañanas antes de las clases) y ella siendo experta en el flirteo, sabía muy bien como emplear ambas cosas. Además de que estaba más contenta de notar que el esqueleto volvía emplear los chistes malos con ella, lo que significaba que las cosas podían estar bien después de todo.

-USTEDES DOS PAREN CON SUS CHISTES MALOS –Se quejó Papyrus sin notar que su hermano se había sonrojado –YA DE POR SI ES FASTIDIOSO ESCUCHARLOS DE MI HERMANO TODOS LOS DÍAS, NO LO EMPEORES, HUMANA.

-Lo siento, Papyrus –rio en lo que se reincorporaba en el sillón ya más animada –No pude evitarlo.

Se quitó la cobija para levantarse por completo, pero en el acto notó que en vez de tener sus ropas, tenía puesto una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, suponiendo que era de Papyrus al tener escrito a mano en ella.

-Amm… ¿En qué momento me cambié de ropa?

Sans giró nuevamente también extrañado por eso, tampoco se había percatado que la humana no tenía sus ropas al dormir. Pero en efecto, tenía una camisa de su hermano a modo de pijama que le quedaba demasiado arriba de sus rodillas.

-OH, YO TE LA CAMBIÉ –Sonrió inocentemente –TU COMODIDAD PARA DORMIR ES UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE VEO POR TI COMO TU GUARDAESPALDAS PERSONAL. ADEMÁS CLARO QUE LA TENIAS POLVORIENTA, ASÍ QUE LA PUSE A LAVAR.

Papyrus sonrió y posó satisfecho de su iniciativa que lo hacía sentir completamente eficiente en su labor, sin embargo Frisk estaba completamente apenada por eso.

-Amm, Paps, hay cosas que no debes de hacer –trató Sans de explicar un tanto nervioso.

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBO DE HACERLO.

-Esa clase de cosas no, hermanito –Sans se debatía entre reír a carcajadas de la inocencia de su hermano, o sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Gra-gracias, Papyrus –comenzó a decir un tanto tartamuda –Pero en verdad no era necesario…

Pese a querer actuar casual, lo cierto es que Frisk estaba completamente roja de la pena. "¿Así que es así como se ve cuando está sonrojada?", pensó Sans al verla abrazarse a sí misma tratando de controlarse de la pena.

-NO HAY DE QUE HUMANA, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL Y TU GUARDAESPALDAS PERSONAL, SIEMPRE VERÉ LO MEJOR PARA TI.

-Agradeceré que este tipo de cosas no estén en esas consideraciones –Pese a seguir roja, le sonrió amablemente. Entendía por completo que era inocente y no entendía él porque no debía hacerse eso.

-BUENO, BASTA DE PLÁTICAS SIN SENTIDO –Papyrus seguía con su energía sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad que tenían el resto de los presentes ahora –HAY UN DESAYUNO QUE DEBO PREPARAR. DEBES ESTAR HAMBRIENTA.

-La verdad es que sí. –Su sonrojo poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Sin más, el esqueleto alto se fue directamente a la cocina, dejando todavía cierta incomodidad en la sala ante

-Tori no ha de tardar en venir por ti –Sans checó la hora en su celular, tratando de matar aquella tensión que reinaba todavía en el lugar –Lo siento por eso, ya sabes cómo es Paps…

-No hay problema, lo entiendo –sonrió amablemente tratando de contener todavía su pena de imaginarse que el esqueleto la había desnudado –Al menos me dejó puesta la ropa interior.

-Ehh… Voy a… ayudar… a Papyrus en la cocina… -Sin poder verla a los ojos, se retiró inmediatamente a la cocina antes de que no pudiera contenerse más.

Sans suspiró nervioso. La mañana prometía ser larga.

…

Asgore se encontraba sentado en su trono, revisando una vez más los apuntes que le había entregado su científica real antes de irse a dormir casi a rastras por parte de su capitana de la guardia real. Él también habría querido dormirse, pero ante tantos pensamientos y cosas por resolver no había podido conciliar el sueño en ningún momento.

Ya había leído varias veces el informe de Alphys, y aun así no le cuadraban las cosas. Tanto el esqueleto enano y la reptil le habían explicado cómo era esa rara enfermedad en cuanto se habían llevado a su hija a dormir, pero seguía sin poder entenderlo.

¿Una flor había querido matar a su hija por tener alucinaciones por su enfermedad? Si le parecía algo razonable, pero aun así sentía que algo no estaba cuadrando. Y era justamente por una de las acciones que había empleado para tratar de matarla.

Ranúnculos… había usado ranúnculos para tratar de envenenarla. Aquello ya había pasado una vez en el reino. Y justamente con él. Pese a haber sido un accidente por parte de sus hijos, no había pasado por alto que la muerte de su primer hija adoptiva había tenido los mismos efectos que le habían pasado a él. Salvo que ella si había fallecido y él sólo enfermado.

Asgore nunca quiso decirle a Toriel lo que intuía de eso por el simple hecho de tantas cosas que había tenido en la cabeza en su momento, pero cuando se habían presentado las cosas así, no había pasado por alto que habían sido demasiadas coincidencias… Cómo si él hubiera sido el experimento y Chara, su pequeña, la prueba final…

Había más de una razón por la cual el rey de los monstruos nunca le había comentado eso a su ahora ex esposa. Y tenía muchas más razones ahora por las que prefería no tocar en el momento.

No ahora cuando Toriel se encontraba más accesible en el momento.

-Te hice tu té favorito –Toriel había aparecido entre las penumbras de la habitación y entregado una taza un tanto cansada –Sigue siendo el de flores doradas ¿no es así?

-Si, si –recibió gustoso la taza –Muchas gracias. ¿El tuyo sigue siendo el de jazmín?

No le respondió, simplemente esbozó una cansada sonrisa como si fuese suficiente para responder. En lo que Asgore daba un sorbo a su taza, Toriel miró alrededor de la habitación del trono real. Lo que antes estaba rodeado de bellas flores amarillas, ahora estaba todo consumido en sus cenizas dándole un aire un tanto lúgubre al lugar.

-Lamento lo que le hice a este lugar. Sé que amabas todas estas flores.

-No pasa nada. Me lo merecía de igual forma.

-Si –se fue sin rodeos la monstruo jefe sin una pizca de culpa en tal acertamiento –Pero también Frisk tuvo razón, yo también tengo culpa de esto… Pero es algo que prefiero hablar en otro momento. Por lo pronto sólo quiero saber cómo le haremos para cuidar mejor a nuestra hija tras los acontecimientos.

A Asgore le dio un vuelco el corazón en cuanto escuchó la palabra "nuestra" por parte de la mujer que amaba, pero contuvo toda emoción interna que estaba teniendo para responderle maduramente.

-Papyrus ha hecho un buen trabajo como su guardaespaldas, tan sólo hay que hacer que esté más al pendiente de lo regular –dio de nuevo un sorbo a su té antes de que comenzara a enfriarse –Ya no considero necesario tanta guardia ahora que el culpable está detenido y custodiado, por lo que será suficiente por ahora sólo a Papyrus con el papel.

Toriel gruñó ante eso. No le parecía bajar la guardia tras todo lo presentado, pero no comentó nada más. Asgore interpretó aquel silencio suyo como una gran queja.

-Sé que soy culpable de esto –comenzó a decir.

-Estaba en tu castillo cuando la capturaron –rugió molesta la ex reina –Se suponía que estaba a salvo aquí, pero no fue así. Tanto ella como las almas de los inocentes fueron raptadas y no había nada ni nadie para detener eso en el instante.

-Lo sé…

-Mandaste estúpidamente a toda tu guardia al otro extremo, dejándola expuesta por completo ¿Qué clase de seguridad fue esa?

-Yo…

-Murieron inocentes en este descuido ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Frisk…?

-No me lo hubiera perdonado –Se levantó un tanto agobiado de sus palabras e interrumpiéndola en sus constantes quejas que comenzaban a alterarlo por el tema tratado.

-Sí, claro…

-No eres la única que sufre sus muertes.

No había querido sacar el tema a la discusión, pero lo cierto es que estaba comenzando a irritarle sus acusaciones. Era más que consciente la gran culpa que tenía con eso, pero no estaba en su derecho al decirle que él no sufría las muertes de sus hijos, no cuando pensaba en ellos cada instante. Toriel no era la única que había perdido a sus hijos, también él. Ella no era la única que lamentaba la muerte de los humanos caídos, él todo el tiempo se culpaba por eso.

Y aun así se mantenía de pie por todo el reino que tenía que cargar consigo. Siglos de esperanza que había tenido que mantener él solo por el bienestar de todos sus súbditos, a fin de poder hacer llevadera la estancia en su prisión compartida y no morir internamente.

Pese a estar irritado por la evidente falta de sueño, le quedaba claro que ella también estaba en las mismas que él. No podía molestarse con ella, realmente no podía molestarse con ella nunca. Era su condena por estar tan enamorado de ella pese a todo.

-Lo que dijo Alphys sobre la muerte de los amalgamas, es que estos no pudieron soportar más y simplemente perecieron. Por ello su conducta tan extraña antes.

-¿Y en verdad le crees?

-No veo razones para que me mienta.

-¿Y por qué Frisk estaba tan asustada entonces?

Asgore se la pensó antes de responder. Lo cierto es que se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Supongo que fue la primera vez que ve a un monstruo morir. No es algo fácil de digerir para cualquiera, y mucho menos cuando estuvo tan cerca de ellos –recordó el polvo que habían observado en sus ropas –Recuerda que nuestra niña es muy pura y pueden afectarle este tipo de cosas.

Toriel se relajó un poco y se recargó en uno de los peldaños de la habitación. Asgore ya le había ofrecido su propio trono para sentarse o sacar el que anteriormente era el suyo como reina, pero por más que insistiera, ella no quería volver a sentarse en algo que ya no representaba más.

-Tienes razón… -bostezó con sumo cansancio –Supongo que todo esto me tiene más bien un tanto paranoica. Yo… solo no quiero volver a fallar como madre…

Lo último había sido un susurro para sí misma, sin embargo el rey la había escuchado perfectamente. Compartía ese mismo sentimiento después de todo.

…

Desayunar con los esqueletos había sido una de las cosas de las que Frisk había deseado desde hace tiempo, pese al particular estilo gastronómico de parte de Papyrus. Lo incómodo que había iniciado el día, había terminado con un ambiente de lo más cálido para todos.

Aún tenía muchas incógnitas con ella y muchos pesares que cargar tras el acontecimiento, sin embargo sentía que podía con todo si podía mantener a todos sus amigos y familia a salvo.

No pasaba por alto que Sans la observaba de reojo mientras se comían lo poco comestible que tenían en el plato, seguramente analizándola en todas sus expresiones o buscando más allá de sus pensamientos. Había contemplado físicamente su poder de Resetear, junto con otro que era nuevo hasta para ella. Había matado a seres imposibles de aniquilar con tan solo oprimir aquel código. Cualquiera podría pasar como un ser sumamente peligroso con tales pruebas.

¿Qué planearía hacer con ella? Había tenido todos los elementos en charola de plata para juzgarla y entregarla a todos como una asesina, y aun así había acudido a su rescate y la había encubierto de una de las cosas que planeaba llevar a la tumba si era necesario con tal de que las cosas marcharan al ritmo pacifista sin interrupción alguna.

No planeaba matarla, cosa que la mantenía de cierta forma calmada, pero estaba más que segura que en algún momento el esqueleto la interrogaría.

-Las cuentas no se pagan solas, así que debo irme a trabajar.

-DE IGUAL FORMA YA SE TE HIZO TARDE –le reclamó mientras recogía los platos.

-No puedes culparme esta vez sí fue por ayudarte en la cocina.

-¡NO AYUDASTE EN NADA! TE LANZASTE DIRECTAMENTE A LA MESA Y TE QUEDASTE AHÍ DORMIDO.

Sans simplemente encogió sus hombros sin culpa alguna, mientras que Frisk se estaba riendo cada vez más fuerte de las reacciones de ambos.

-En ese caso, no puedes culparme por haberlo intentado.

-BUENO… -Papyrus se rascó la cabeza un tanto confundido, cosa que hizo reír aún más a la embajadora de los monstruos.

Se levantó tranquilamente de su silla y tomó una botella de cátsup del refrigerador en lo que Papyrus se disponía a lavar los platos.

-Por cierto, niña –La mencionada se sobresaltó un poco por andar en sus pensamientos –Tori me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que te lleve a las ruinas, así que tú también prepárate.

-¿Y PORQUÉ NO ME LO PIDIÓ A MI? YO SOY SU GUARDAESPALDAS REAL.

-Supongo que porque puedo llevarla sin siquiera mover los pies.

El mayor guiñó su cuenca tranquilamente, dándole a entender que se refería a la teletransportación. Su hermano simplemente bufó disgustado y siguió con lo suyo.

Debido al mal estado en la que había terminado su ropa, Frisk se había vestido con lo que le había prestado Papyrus, lo cual consistía en la ropa más chica con la que contaba el esqueleto, pero para Frisk seguía quedándole todo grande dado su altura. Fue ahí en donde los esqueletos repararon por primera vez en la delgadez de la humana y su baja estatura para su edad.

-¿Lista? –Frisk se limitó a responder solamente con la cabeza –Bien, conozco un atajo.

Sin la oportunidad siquiera de pestañear, en el acto ya se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de la gran puerta de las ruinas. Aquella distancia alertó a la humana de lo que podría venir, y el que pusiera su mano en su hombro para que no caminara más fue el indicativo suficiente para afirmar su sospecha.

Antes de que el esqueleto emitiera algún sonido, Frisk optó por adelantarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Todo –nuevamente empleaba su tono serio, cosa que hacía juego con su mirada un tanto siniestra –Escúchame bien, esto es lo que pasará: Tú me dirás todo sobre aquella planta, sin censura y sin más secretos…

Frisk lo miraba seriamente, anotando mentalmente todo lo que le estaba pidiendo el esqueleto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante lo desconcertante que había sido para ella ver que rápidamente el esqueleto había cambiado su expresión de seriedad por la misma sonrisa indiferente que siempre mostraba.

-… mientras yo te llevo a cenar.

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes… -se encogió sus hombros en lo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta –Después de todo te lo debo por lo de la otra vez.

A la humana le costó un poco de trabajo hacer memoria sobre qué se refería hasta acordarse de que la había dejado plantada en Grillby's. Tras tantas cosas que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, se había olvidado por completo de eso, cosa que le dio un poco de risa.

Frisk se limitó a levantar el pulgar con una sonrisa a modo de aceptación.

-Bien –Sans se dio la vuelta un tanto satisfecho –Vengo por ti luego.

Sin decir nada más, se desapareció en el acto.

Frisk se acercó a la puerta y suspiró cansada recargándose un poco en ella. Estaba más que segura de que su madre le tenía todo un interrogatorio y un glorioso almuerzo que agradecería por comer.

Ya no era un solo monstruo el que sabía algunas cosas de ella, ahora Alphys también había descubierto algunas. Las amalgamas habían muerto por culpa suya. La verdadera identidad de Flowey había sido revelada. Y ahora tenía un nuevo código misterioso con el que cargar…

Era mucho por lo que pensar. Pero saber que las cosas podían solucionarse y que existía la esperanza de que marchara todo bien, la llenaban de determinación.

Con una sonrisa, ingresó a las ruinas, siendo recibida por el dulce aroma de la tarta de caramelo y canela.

…

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo año! Bwahahahahahaha.**

 **Y puede que me tarde en actualizar bwahahahahahahaha.**

 **Pero vendrá con un regalo especial bwahahahahaha… ah, eso ya no XD**

 **Dado que volveré a trabajar como negra estando cerca el fin de las "vacaciones" (realmente no tuve vacaciones y dudo tenerlas en algún momento de mi vida **cries in spahish** ), me tardaré algo en subir el siguiente capítulo que dará inicio a lo que yo denomino "Segunda temporada".**

 **Se vienen cosas muy interesantes a partir de ahora.**

 **Manténganse determinados :)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme en este fic, me emociona mucho leer todos sus comentarios y saber que les está gustando.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Antes de leer: Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia! A partir de aqui oficialmente empieza el segundo arco de todo el fic! Y esto viene con un trailer que les dejo aquí: youtube watch?v= sF4hlr Awnb8 (nomas peguen bien todo y listo).**

 **Sin mas, disfruten el cap! Los amo**

 **...**

Sans se encontraba recargado fuera del MTT Resort, y pese a ser un lugar con constante ruido y llamativo con sus infinitas luces cuyo dueño del lugar le gustaba exagerar a lo extremo, nada de ello lograba sacarlo de su trance de más de una hora.

Lo cierto es que había decidido llegar mucho antes para evitar quedarse dormido y faltar como la última vez, además de poder aclarar bien su mente antes de estar a solas con la humana con un tema de conversación ya pendiente.

Todo lo ocurrido lo carcomía por saber realmente qué estaba ocurriendo y su lado científico le exigía obtener respuestas, pero por primera vez tenía miedo de conocer la verdad abiertamente. La verdadera identidad de la flor, el poder de controlar las líneas del tiempo… eran cosas que le preocupaban, pero no como aquello que lo estaba atormentando desde hace tiempo.

Le aterraba saber si la humana era de fiar o no.

Era más que consciente de que era peligrosa. Alguien con la capacidad de seguir adelante sin poder ser detenida ni con la misma muerte, además del poder resetear una y otra vez el tiempo jugando con todos los integrantes del subsuelo, no era un ser que podía tomarse a la ligera en ningún momento.

Y pese a conocer su lado genocida, también conocía aquel lado por el cual todos se habían encariñado en la línea del tiempo que se encontraban ahora. Una joven fuerte, lista, decidida, bromista, coqueta… y con una gran determinación.

Suspiró inconscientemente tras ello. Esa bipolaridad lo mantenía en alerta siempre con ella, y quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Al menos quería aferrarse a una sola idea en concreto en vez de estar en la incertidumbre de dos facetas distintas en ella.

Revisó su celular una vez más. Hacía una hora que habían acordado en verse afuera de donde se encontraba en ese preciso instante y que había logrado convencer a su madre de poder ir sola ahora que el peligro había acabado. Eso les facilitaba demasiado las cosas.

No tardaría en llegar ya, por lo que despejó su mente antes de que la verdadera tortura empezara. Cosa que no pudo lograr debido a que la había visto acercarse demasiado pronto para su gusto, y para el colmo para él, no venía sola.

-Hola, Sans –le sonrió en cuanto estuvo cerca.

Llevaba nuevamente su suéter rayado pese a no necesitarlo más (ya no era una niña después de todo), pero sus ropas nuevas habían sido destruidas y había sido un buen momento en volver a su cómoda ropa vieja.

-Ya hablé con Mettaton sobre las reservaciones –Alphys se acomodó los lentes un poco nerviosa –Me adelantaré para saber cuál es nuestra mesa.

Sin que nadie pudiera contestarle, ella ya se había metido con prisa. Sans la siguió con la mirada tranquilamente, pero era evidente para la reptil que no le agradaba del todo verla ahí y la ponía nerviosa eso. Una vez solos, el esqueleto por fin habló.

-Hey –Sans continuaba manteniendo su sonrisa serena –Así que te dejaron venir sola como dijiste ¿eh?

-Fue la única manera de tuve para convencer a mi madre de dejarme venir sin ella –Frisk comenzó a jugar con su cabello ya alborotado por los nervios –Convencí a Alphys de que fuera ella quien me acompañara, sobre todo porque necesito hablar con los dos. Lo siento por no haber avisado.

Aunque hubiera escuchado su explicación, Sans se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos tras ver cómo la humana revolvía su cabello. Ese gesto de su parte era nuevo para él y le era un tanto extravagante y divertido.

-Hey, deja en paz tu cabello. A menos claro que quieras hacer un nido de aves con él, porque si es así, estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

La embajadora de los monstruos rio en el acto, no se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo siquiera. Haciéndole caso, ambos entraron al lugar sin decir más.

Tal y como había dicho Alphys, ya contaban con una mesa reservada para ellos. Suponiendo que Mettaton y ella eran grandes amigos, no le había costado para nada contar con ese privilegio de tener las sillas ya puestas y un mesero antropomorfo esperándolos junto con el dueño del lugar observándolos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh my Darling! –Mettaton cargó a Frisk como si se tratase de una muñeca –Me alegra mucho de verte bien, querida. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien –el abrazo metálico la estaba ahogando un poco –No te preocu…

-El ataque al castillo me generó muchos espectadores –la interrumpió por su propia emoción, además de bajarla con algo de rudeza para su gusto –Todos los televidentes estuvieron preguntándose qué le había pasado a nuestro pequeño ángel de la superficie.

-No soy un ángel –su voz fue un tanto apagada al responder, pero el robot no se percató de ello.

-No con esas fachas, Darling, no, no. –Observó a la humana con desaprobación su suéter –No podemos permitir que nuestra princesa y futura salvadora vista así. Y dado que esto requiere de un profesional y medidas drásticas, yo mismo me haré cargo de tal importante labor.

-No es necesario, Mettaton, en verdad yo…

-No digas más, es un honor para mí que me pidas ser tú asesor de imagen personal. Te aseguro que siempre estarás divina, casi como yo.

Pese a sentirse un tanto incómoda con ello, Frisk terminó sonriéndole agradecida de aquel trabajo que él sólo se había puesto y se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

-Si no te molesta, tenemos una cena que iniciar con ella –Sans había quedado a lado de ellos todo el tiempo –Y he de suponer que tiene hambre, así que…

Tranquilamente Mettaton se despidió, no sin antes recomendarles el menú del día y amenazar a su mesero de que los debía de tratar muy bien. Los tres se habían sentado y pedido bebidas variadas sin decirse nada entre ellos en espera de ellas. Era un tanto incómodo el silencio que reinaba entre ellos, pero lo cierto es que ninguno quería romperlo por ahora. No fue hasta que el mesero les había dejado sus bebidas y retirado cuando se atrevieron a romper aquella tensión.

En lo que Sans tomaba de su botella de Cátsup y Alphys de su batido de fresa, Frisk optó por tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Cómo está él?

Entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, Alphys dejó de tomar para contestarle un tanto nerviosa.

-Está inconsciente, pero bien en todo –Comenzaba a sudar, temerosa de una reacción negativa por parte de su amiga –L-lo mejor que pude hacer fue mantenerlo en ese estado p-por si…

No pudo terminar siquiera su oración de los nervios. Frisk le sonrió compasivamente para calmarla. Ella entendía las medidas que tenían que tomarse. Flowey ya había demostrado en más de una ocasión el ser demasiado astuto y no podía tomarse a la ligera su custodia.

-Para ser sincera, no sé ni por dónde empezar –Frisk ni había tocado su batido colorido de la incomodidad que tenía consigo misma –Por lo que dejaré que ustedes me hagan las preguntas que desean saber. Yo… yo les responderé todas ellas.

Ambos monstruos la observaron un tanto analíticamente. Fue Alphys quien empezó.

-¿Qué tal iniciar con el principio? Es lo más factible después de todo.

-Sí, pero ¿Cuál inicio? –Sans mantenía su característica sonrisa, pero era evidente que también estaba algo tenso –En lo que a mí respecta, hay muchos.

La humana bajó un poco la cabeza apenada con eso, pero su voz sonó igual de firme que su determinación en querer aclarar todo de una buena vez.

-Los inicios son siempre iguales, si esa fue tu verdadera pregunta.

Ambos científicos no esperaban esa rudeza de su parte, pero entendieron de esa manera de que podían preguntarle de todo sin necesidad de entrar en sentimentalismos o inconformidades. Después de todo estaban ahí para aclarar todo entre ellos.

-Había leído hace tiempo de la teoría de poder controlar las líneas temporales –inició Alphys sujetando su batido para calmar sus nervios ante lo que iba a preguntar –Pero más que una teoría, era casi un mito, algo imposible de lograr… ¿Cómo es que tú tienes un poder así?

Por primera vez, Frisk dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de iniciar. El poder sincerarse abiertamente por primera vez la tenía alerta, pero también llena de determinación.

-Siendo sincera, yo tampoco sé cómo es que lo tengo. No es algo que tenía en la superficie, se los puedo asegurar por completo. Y tampoco es algo que los humanos tengamos, al menos en lo que sé de mi especie.

-¿Obtuviste ese poder en el subsuelo? –La reptil estaba sorprendida -¿C-cómo…?

-Cuando caí de aquel agujero, unas flores doradas amortiguaron mi caída –continuó tranquilamente por primera vez –Una vez que recorrí poco el lugar, comencé a ver destellos cada vez que me asombraba algo de lo que veía. Al principio era extraño, pero por alguna razón, tampoco desconocido, al menos no para mi alma.

Los monstruos la escuchaban atentamente sin querer interrumpirla en ningún momento. La humana comprendió que las preguntas surgirían conforme avanzara en su relato.

-Al poco tiempo de analizarlo, comprendí que aquello surgía cada vez que estaba determinada. A esos destellos los llamo "puntos de guardado", dado que vuelvo en ese preciso tiempo una vez que yo… bueno…

-¿Tu generas esos "puntos de guardado"? –preguntó Sans seriamente. Por alguna razón, estaba demasiado interesado en ese tema, por lo que no le importó interrumpirla al comprender que se trataba de volver de la muerte cada vez que pasaba eso.

-No realmente –La humana habló con la misma seriedad –A mi forma de verlo, los desactivo una vez que paso por algo que me mantiene determinada y los puedo usar a mi beneficio una vez que pasa, pero ellos ya se encontraban ahí.

-Usar algo que sólo tú puedes ver… -Alphys estaba analizando sus palabras –Suena a que puedes manipular la materia a tu propio beneficio acorde a tus emociones, pero eso es algo que sólo un monstruo puede hacer. Lo tuyo rebasa todo límite de la magia y las leyes naturales.

-No sé mucho de la materia –admitió la embajadora –Sólo les digo cómo lo presiento.

-Así que un poder que se alimenta de la determinación para existir… -Sans se recargó en la mesa un tanto más relajado –Tiene sentido para mí.

-¿En verdad? Porque para mí no.

-Los monstruos no poseemos determinación, no es algo con lo que nacemos –El esqueleto tomó su botella moviéndola un poco en cada explicación –Podemos obtenerla de medios externos, pero aun así no tenemos la capacidad de poder soportar algo así, ni siquiera una mínima parte. En cambio los humanos, si nacen con ello. Las almas humanas poseen todas las características destacables de su especie, pero es la primera vez en siglos que se sabe de una que posee determinación al cien por ciento. Puede que en ello esté la respuesta de porqué puedes tener contigo un poder así si lo que necesita es una gran cantidad de determinación para poder ejecutarse.

Dio un gran trago a su cátsup y continuó sin querer ser interrumpido. Había tomado ánimos de continuar por primera vez.

-Y sobre cómo fue que lo obtuviste, con lo poco que has contado, tengo mis teorías. Una de ellas, es que ese poder ya se encontraba aquí vagando sin poder ser visto; y una vez llegando tu a este lugar, se adhirió a ti una vez que reconoció tu gran determinación y se alimenta de ti para poder existir, y por ende, poder ejecutarse por su único empleador.

-Lo dices como si se tratara de un parásito. –Se extrañó un poco la científica, pero de cierta manera estaba de acuerdo con él con su explicación.

-En lo que a mí respecta, eso es.

Alphys se calló un tanto nerviosa con eso. Frisk lo observó con su tez inexpresiva inconscientemente. Entendía por qué Sans detestaba que existiera aquel poder, sin embargo le quedaba una incógnita por eso.

-¿Tus otras teorías cuáles son?

-Que las obtuviste de alguien más –dio otro trago a su botella.

La humana se extrañó de eso ¿Quién podría haberle dado algo así y en qué momento? Como si le leyera la mente, Sans se adelantó en responderle con una sonrisa.

-Una vez me dijiste que no eras la primera que podía usar aquel poder, y aquel encuentro con la hierba me dejó más que claro que él sabía a la perfección cómo funcionaba ese poder tuyo. Además del hecho de que fue el primer monstruo con el que te topaste aquí. –Antes de que Frisk le interrumpiera dada su expresión sorprendida, Sans continuó como si nada –Tori me contó cómo fue que te encontró, yo sólo até cabos sueltos.

Frisk analizó las palabras del esqueleto. Si se ponía demasiado a pensar en ellas, tenían sentido su hipótesis. Sin embargo varias de ellas a la vez no tenían una respuesta concreta debido a una incógnita sobre el tema.

-Él siempre ha detestado que yo lo tenga y él ya no, por lo que si fuera posible eso de que me lo diera… te aseguro de que no fue intencional.

-En ese caso, aquel código de poder es ambicioso –analizó un poco el esqueleto –Mientras exista alguien con más determinación, se irá con él o ella.

-Tiene razón Alphys, lo dices como si fuera un parásito –rio un poco.

-Es porque es algo que me preocupa –no le devolvió la sonrisa –Tú que lo usas a tu beneficio, no sabes cómo funciona. Con lo muy poco que se sabe, podría tratarse de algo que te consume lentamente o altera tu racionalidad. Los monstruos manifestamos las emociones externamente por medio de la magia y eso equilibra que tengamos almas débiles a modo de defensa; en cambio los humanos son lo opuesto a eso. Si nos apegamos a las leyes naturales, los humanos no pueden emplear magia por su incapacidad física y emocional. Es algo autodestructivo si lo hicieran, así como lo es la determinación para nosotros.

La tensión volvió en la mesa. Frisk se limitaba a mirar directamente a Sans esperando a que continuara con su explicación, mientras que la respiración de Alphys comenzó a ser bastante sonora.

-¿Y cómo explicas que Flowey haya podido tener ese poder?

Era una pregunta que no quería realizar dado que podría afectarle a su amiga al ser algo que la involucraba en gran medida, sin embargo era algo que tenía la incógnita desde hace tiempo y que podía solucionar en ese preciso momento ahora que estaban poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y tal como lo había presentido, la científica real se adelantó a responder.

-Y-yo puedo hablar por ello… -Alphys ya se había acabado su bebida tras su nerviosismo al haber escuchado todo sin querer interrumpir –D-Después de todo yo… tengo culpa en eso.

Sans no dijo nada, pero la observó analíticamente esperando su respuesta, cosa que puso más nerviosa a Alphys.

-S-sólo por favor… no me juzguen por eso.

-La única a la que juzgarán aquí es a mí –sonrió compasivamente la humana –No te preocupes por eso.

La reptil le devolvió la sonrisa ya más tranquila y segura de que al menos uno de ellos tendría compasión por ella.

-Tras los fallos con otros monstruos… me encontraba buscando otras alternativas para poder dar determinación –Frisk tomó una de sus garras al notar que no le era fácil hablar –Así que en mi búsqueda de un huésped, encontré lo que buscaba en viejos apuntes.

Sans la miró atónito y sus cuencas se oscurecieron en el acto. Alphys continuó sin percatarse de eso.

-Soy un fracaso como científica real si me estaba basando en proyectos de mi antecesor –Sudó nerviosa y sujetó con más fuerza a su amiga para tomar valor de seguir –Pero tenía el deber de poder ayudar a salir todos de este lugar, así que no me preocupé en el momento de hacerlo. Yo… revisé una de sus viejas bitácoras y me limité en seguir el proyecto que él ya había empezado.

-¿Entonces el científico pasado fue quien…? –Ni siquiera Frisk sabía cómo terminar aquella pregunta. Le era muy raro eso y la mirada sombría del esqueleto en sus propios pensamientos le aterraba de cierta manera -¿Él habrá sabido que…?

No pudo terminar su frase ante la presencia repentina del mesero malhumorado que llegó con ellos pidiéndoles su orden y recogiendo sus vasos, cosa que Sans le atribuyó a la suerte. No era un tema que quería tocar en absoluto y Alphys lo sabía de antemano.

En lo que la humana pedía su orden acorde a la recomendación que le daba el gato anaranjado, (que por alguna razón no se mostraba tan amargado con ella), el esqueleto se perdió en sus propios pensamientos sobre la información recién obtenida.

Aun no le aclaraba todas sus dudas, pero al menos estaban entrando en cómo funcionaba el mecanismo de aquel código que la humana poseía a su control absoluto, y eso ya era bastante. Tras varios años estudiando las anomalías del tiempo y las secuelas que implicaba ello, por fin estaba teniendo resultados más comprobables.

Una vez que el mesero se retiró (no sin antes balbucear que odiaba su vida), Frisk se dispuso a mirar a los monstruos con ella, esperando silenciosamente que la bombardearan con más preguntas.

-Dijiste que todos los inicios son iguales –recordó Alphys mientras ponía sus manos sujetadas sobre la mesa -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-El Reset… tiene un punto de partida en específico –le costaba un poco hablar de eso, pero pasó por alto aquel momento incómodo que se estaba formando por la tensión que emitía el esqueleto frente a ella –Justamente en el momento en el que caí de la superficie.

-¿Has tratado de ir más atrás? –preguntó Sans seriamente.

-No sé cómo funcione para decirle hacia dónde regresar –admitió la humana –Pero siempre que lo he usado, regresa a ese punto en el momento en el que caí en el tumulto de flores a las orillas de las ruinas.

Si Sans tenía una idea al respecto, no la compartió con nadie. Simplemente se quedó observándola en silencio. El mesero había vuelto con los pedidos de todos y retirado sin preguntarles siquiera si querían algo más en el momento. Frisk inmediatamente se dispuso a comer el filete con forma de Mettaton en lo que Alphys apenas y tocaba su ensalada un tanto apaciguada por sus pensamientos que eran evidentes que era incómodo para ella.

-¿T-tú cuándo s-supiste… la verdadera identidad de la flor?

La embajadora de los monstruos se quedó meditando por un rato, en lo que el resto apenas y tocaban su comida un tanto ansiosos de saber la respuesta.

-La segunda vez… que volví a resetear.

Aquello le había incomodado por completo a Sans. Aun sabiendo de antemano que la humana había generado más de un reseteo, el simple hecho de escucharla que lo mencionara le irritaba internamente. Era bastante notorio la culpa que reflejaba Frisk en sus palabras, y de algún modo eso le daba esperanza al esqueleto de poder hallar algo con lo cual perdonarla por completo.

Pero aquello no llegaba aun.

Comprendió en ese momento que él en verdad quería perdonarla, no quería odiarla ni temerle. Quería ser como el resto que la querían por cómo había sido con todos ellos en la línea temporal vigente, ignorantes de todas las líneas pasadas. Quería ver lo que el resto veía en ella: una chica entusiasta, divertida y amiga de todos.

Pero frente a él, lo que veía era una incógnita. ¿Ella en verdad quería ayudar a todos, o los quería a todos muertos?

-Así que Flowey… en verdad es…

Alphys se estaba atormentando internamente y lo reflejaba en cómo jugaba inconscientemente con la lechuga. Frisk entendió que, pese a que la científica real le diera vida a Flowey, nunca supo la magnitud de lo que había pasado tras su experimento.

-Sí, es él. –contestó con firmeza.

-P-pero ¿cómo…?

-Justo has llegado a la pregunta –Sans seguía sin tocar su hamburguesa adornada con lentejuelas -¿Cómo?

-No lo sé –admitió rápidamente la humana y bajó la voz antes de continuar –Creo que Asriel ni siquiera sabe cómo es que sigue en este mundo.

-El príncipe está vivo entonces… -Alphys de igual manera susurró casi para sí misma. Necesitaba escucharse para poder digerir esa revelación –Obviamente no físicamente, pero su esencia todavía existe… en esa flor… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Lo último lo había expresado un poco más alto que lo normal mientras sujetaba su cara con sus garras como si quisiera impedir que se escapara la idea que había surgido en su mente. El resto de los clientes se habían volteado ante la reacción un tanto exagerada por parte de la científica real, cosa que al percatarse de que todos la observaban, comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

-Ehem… lo siento –Comió rápidamente de su comida queriendo pasar desapercibida.

Era evidente que había llegado una idea a su cabeza. Sin embargo no la compartió con nadie. Frisk comenzaba a preocuparle eso ¿Primero Sans se ahorraba sus comentarios y ahora Alphys también?

-¿El príncipe cuenta con sus memorias? –Sans puso a un lado su plato. Toda la plática lo había dejado sin apetito dada la profundidad en la que estaban llegando del tema. -¿Sabe que él es quién es?

-Sí, sabe quién es. Recuerda… todo.

Frisk se encogió un poco en su asiento. No podía decir en voz alta que Flowey sabía que Asgore y Toriel eran sus padres. De alguna manera eso la hacía sentir como una intrusa total. Mientras que ella tenía consigo a esos padres amorosos, Flowey se encontraba atado a un cuerpo indolente, sin poder sentir siquiera afecto por ellos. Era injusto, no importaba como quisiera verse.

-En ese caso sabe quiénes son Asgore y Toriel para él. Y aun así no se acerca a ellos o no demuestra apreciarlos. –Analizó Sans.

-Él no puede sentir nada, ni siquiera por él mismo.

-Las memorias no bastan para generar sentimientos si naturalmente su forma física es incapaz de generar emociones afectivas. –Aclaró Alphys –En esencia es el príncipe, pero al… "renacer" en una flor… ummm…

La científica se quedó en shock tras algo que surgió en su mente. Sans esperó pacientemente a que continuara observándola tranquilamente, pero Frisk la sacó de su trance al no poder con la incertidumbre del término de su oración. La sacudió un poco para que volviera con ellos.

-… su alma aún existe…

Había sido un susurro para sí misma, pero sus acompañantes la habían escuchado perfectamente. Las cuencas de Sans volvieron a oscurecer, mientras que Frisk tuvo un leve dolor de cabeza al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué dices?

-N-no sé cómo… pero si lo que pienso es verdad…–susurraba lo más posible, completamente temerosa de que alguien la pudiera oír diciendo algo peligroso –Aunque las almas de los monstruos jefes son más fuertes que las de un monstruo promedio, éstas no tienen la capacidad de permanecer tanto tiempo como las almas humanas. Pero el hecho de que el príncipe aún exista como tal… implica que su alma aún está resistiendo en alguna parte.

-Eso… sí que suena muy loco –El esqueleto seguía teniendo sus cuencas oscuras. –Frisk ¿estás bien?

La mencionada tenía sus manos sujetándose levemente la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a dolerle un poco más al grado de ser incómodo, sin embargo empleó una sonrisa tratando de disimularlo por completo. No era momento para sentirse mal.

-Si, si –puso sus manos sobre la mesa mostrándose tranquila –Nada grave.

-Aun no te recuperas del todo –Sus cuencas volvieron a tener su brillo mientras la observaba un tanto preocupado –Tal vez sería lo mejor que descansaras.

-¿Ah?

Frisk se extrañó por completo. Tanto ella como Alphys lo observaron extrañadas del cambio repentino de conversación.

-Eh… yo… -Tanta mirada fija en él comenzó a hacerlo sudar –Ehem… olvídenlo.

Rápidamente se dispuso a comer su hamburguesa que tenía ya olvidada, tratando de pasar completamente desapercibido, pero mientras Frisk lo observaba extrañada de su comportamiento, Alphys simplemente sonrió con complicidad desde su asiento.

-Sans tiene razón –pese a querer sonar preocupada, su mirada y sonrisa indicaban otra cosa –Después de lo que pasó, debes de estar todavía agotada. Lo mejor será que Sans te lleve a tu casa.

Sans apartó su plato ya terminado extrañado ahora. La mirada con la que lo observaba no le indicaba nada bueno de su parte.

-Estoy bien, en verdad –Frisk se esmeró en sonreírles, ignorando por completo el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo –Es mucho lo que debo contarles todavía.

-Pero nos estamos excediendo contigo así –ahora en verdad se encontraba preocupada –Contarnos algo que habías estado ocultando mucho tiempo por razones personales puede ser muy agobiante, además del estado en el que te encuentras. Digo esto por experiencia.

-Pero…

-Ya nos has dicho bastante por ahora –Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sans sonrió con total sinceridad –Puedes contarnos el resto otro día.

No entendía porque de pronto se habían comportado con ella sumamente preocupados, y más tratándose de Sans que había dudado de ella todo el tiempo, y ahora que por fin podía contarle todo lo que quería y así juzgarla adecuadamente, se ponía a cortarle la plática por un simple malestar.

Simplemente no comprendía esos cambios repentinos, pero sonrió de igual manera al notar que, pese a la revelación que les estaba dando, aun se preocupaban por ella.

Y eso la llenaba de determinación.

…

 **Siendo sincera, iba a subir mucho después este capítulo, pero por ciertas cositas que aun no revelaré, fue que preferí subir este de una vez, jeje.**

 **Hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. Y el siguiente está igual dado que es la continuación de este, jeje. Y acá entre nos, la segunda parte de éste es la que más me gusta ;) jojojojojo.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Frisk terminó como pudo su platillo para alargar el tiempo antes de retirarse por completo. No le apetecía ya volver a su casa, pero admitía que se sentía cansada y tanta adrenalina que soltaba tras sus palabras la agotaban mentalmente.

Cuando el mesero recogió sus platos, indicó que se pagaba la cuenta en la recepción tras entregarles el recibo. Por mera cortesía, Sans había tomado la hoja con una sonrisa y no dijo nada hasta que el antropomorfo se había retirado.

-Bien, estuvo todo muy bien –acto seguido, le entregó el recibo a Frisk guiñándole un ojo –Tú pagas.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú me habías invitado.

-No, yo te dije que te traería a cenar, no que yo pagaría. –le recordó, divirtiéndose de su reacción –Muchas gracias, niña, por invitarnos.

La humana cruzó sus brazos con falso reproche. Una vez más le había tomado el pelo. Y pese a que tendría que soltar efectivo de improvisto, estaba contenta de tener al Sans de siempre con ella. Y dada su reacción, parecía que el esqueleto pensaba algo muy similar.

-N-no te preocupes por mí, Frisk, yo puedo pagar lo mío –Alphys se sentía avergonzada desde su asiento.

-No, no. Sans tiene razón, además… –se levantó tomando el recibo y les esbozó una gran sonrisa–Considérenlo como parte de mi agradecimiento por escucharme.

Había desconcertado por completo a ambos monstruos. Era pocas las veces que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa tan radiante como esa y no la inexpresiva serenidad con la que se había presentado con todos o sus gestos de coquetería con las que jugaba amistosamente.

-Al contrario Frisk, muchas gracias por contarnos –Alphys le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez –Sé que este tipo de cosas no es fácil de liberar.

Sin más, se retiró para irse a pagar. Una vez sin su presencia, ambos científicos cambiaron su semblante sonriente por uno agotado. Silenciosamente y sin ponerse de acuerdo, en todo el rato habían adoptado la postura científica de no expresarse por completo tras la información que estaban obteniendo, sin embargo aquello era más de lo que tenían en mente.

Tras tantas investigaciones y experimentos… se habían topado con algo que estaba más allá de sus conocimientos. Y el temor de ambos era que aquello pudiera tener un nombre y apellido para punto de partida.

El problema estaba que ambos no querían escarbar en el tema.

-No cabe duda… -la voz de la reptil sonaba cansada –De que no es una niña.

-No…

-No quise agobiarla con muchas preguntas dado su estado, pero… la razón por la cual la sentimos todos como niña es porque la conocimos siendo una… y lo que queda es tan sólo el eco de esa sensación ¿no es así? Un deja vuh…

Sans se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta. Ya había llegado a esa conclusión y estaba satisfecho de no ser el único que había llegado a ese punto una vez aclarado el tema.

-Hay algo mucho más ¿no es así? –Sin esperar respuesta, continuó la científica –La cantidad de reinicios que haya hecho no es lo que en verdad te preocupa.

El esqueleto la miró un tanto sorprendido. Una vez había olvidado su capacidad analítica en todos los parámetros. No era la científica real por nada después de todo.

-Creo… al menos por mi parte, que es mejor que yo no sepa eso. Haya lo que haya hecho, ella es una amiga muy valiosa para mí, y prefiero seguir adelante con esa imagen que tengo de ella. –Miró hacia donde estaba Frisk pagando, que curiosamente parecía estar flirteando con el empleado mientras éste simplemente reía con ella –Con todo lo que últimamente vimos y por sus acciones, podemos tener la certeza de que no quiere reiniciar nunca más, así que… ¿qué mejor que ver por el futuro?

Sans continuó permaneciendo en silencio mientras también observaba a la humana a lo lejos. ¿En verdad podía contar con la certeza de que por fin tendría un futuro en el cual seguir? Estaba más que cansado de vivir por siempre el mismo tiempo. Y sobre todo, estaba cansado de estar en cautela por siempre de ella.

Pero si algo le había dejado la cena, era que si existía la esperanza de confiar en ella. Y aquello le había aligerado parte de su carga, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que Frisk había regresado de pagar, el grupo se había dispuesto a retirarse del lugar. Fue cuando estaban fuera del establecimiento cuando la humana habló nuevamente con seriedad.

-¿Hay manera de ayudarlo?

Comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, Alphys se acomodó los lentes antes de responderle.

-Yo… no lo sé –se sinceró un tanto culpable –P-pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea.

Acto seguido, y sin esperarlo en ningún momento, la humana se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo efusivo. Con tal cercanía, la reptil había comprendido que era lo único que quería saber en realidad. Le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente, cubriendo el ligero temblor que había soltado la humana tras su tensión acumulada.

-Por lo pronto, "Flowey" –marcó demasiado aquel nombre, un tanto insegura de si llamarlo todavía así –Estará conmigo en el laboratorio. Conseguí que Asgore me dejara su custodia total como si se tratase de mi paciente principal.

-Sí, sobre todo hay que tener cuidado de que el rey felpudo no haga un té con su hijo accidentalmente ¿no crees?

-¡Sans! jajaja–Frisk se había apartado de Alphys y lo había empujado levemente ante la imagen fugaz que le había llegado a la mente en una posible interacción de los dos.

Sans le había devuelto la sonrisa cómicamente, y en lo que ambos interactuaban silenciosamente con la broma, Alphys los observaba con un nada discreto brillo en sus ojos y se retiró sin decir más para dejarlos solos al considerarlo pertinente de su parte, aunque lo cierto es que quería correr a su cuarto para hacer nuevos apuntes sobre ellos.

Como era de esperarse, Sans se limitó a teletransportarla sin avisarle, y tal como en la mañana, la había dejado un poco retirada de la puerta de las ruinas. Antes de que le dijera algo, Frisk optó por adelantarse.

-Sin duda alguna tú tienes muchas más preguntas que Alphys.

Sans pensó en las palabras de Alphys respecto a mejor no saber ciertas cosas para poder seguir adelante pacíficamente. Y pese a seguir con aquella duda, llegó a la conclusión de que era lo más sano.

-Soy muy flojo como para seguir con eso por ahora –le guiñó nuevamente con una leve sonrisa burlona –Además, creo que ya me respondiste de cierta manera.

-¿Ah sí? –lo miró extrañada.

-De todos los que pudiste sacar de este agujero en todos tus reseteos… él fue el único que no pudiste sacar nunca ¿cierto? –Ante el total anonadamiento de la humana, Sans sonrió tras continuar con su explicación –Una de las cosas que me parecen lógicas sobre tus comportamientos, es que tras tantas veces vivir lo mismo, de ello obtienes experiencia. Sabes cómo ayudar a todos, menos a él. Así que… mi conclusión fue que buscaste varias maneras de poder salvarlo, partiendo desde cero en repetidas ocasiones.

Frisk no soltó ninguna palabra, pero su expresión un tanto asombrada fue suficiente asentimiento para él. Tras varios segundos de silencio incómodo, el esqueleto guardó sus manos en su chaqueta continuando observando a la humana tranquilamente en espera de una palabra suya.

-No sé si realmente sea eso –continuó Sans tras tanto rato en silencio –Pero creo que mejor me quedo con esa conclusión por mera salud mental. Sea verdad o no.

Frisk entreabrió la boca queriendo responder, pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué decir. El dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba para nada. Suspiró antes de lograr decir algo.

-¿Es malo que quiera salvarlo? ¿Qué haya visto y buscado varias maneras de… ayudarle?

-No, yo entiendo perfectamente qué se siente querer salvar a un hermano.

Nuevamente le había tomado de bajada tras ese comentario. El dolor de cabeza iba aumentando con cada palabra del centinela y comenzaba a tener una ligera sospecha del porqué. Pero pese a ser sumamente doloroso ya, Frisk optó por emplear el camino correcto tras sus palabras.

-Yo… -Comenzó a decir con esfuerzo.

-Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda con eso ¿sabes? –La interrumpió intencionalmente. Realmente ya no quería pensar ni saber más de eso –Para eso estamos los amigos después de todo.

Aquello había sido suficiente detonante para que Frisk olvidara su dolor de cabeza y se enfocara al cien por ciento en el esqueleto que le estaba brindando su mano amistosamente con una sincera sonrisa. No podía creerlo pese a tenerlo frente a ella ¿La estaba perdonando? Mejor dicho ¿Le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente?

Sabía que Sans estaba tomando el camino de ser ignorante de los hechos para poder seguir adelante. Sabía que aun habitaba en su hueca cabeza el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano en repetidas ocasiones por sus propias manos, y sin contar el hecho de vivir constantemente el mismo tiempo sin oportunidad de un futuro. Pero si le estaba dando la oportunidad de confiar en ella pese a todo, significaba que no la estaba considerando mala y que tampoco la juzgaría más.

Le estaba dando una oportunidad sincera. No importaba cuánto había deseado volver a recuperar su amistad, aquello seguía siendo una sorpresa para ella. Y más tras notar cómo el esqueleto había bajado su mano un tanto anonadado observándola. ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

-Creo… que nunca te había visto abrir demasiado los ojos.

Aquello le causó algo de gracia a la humana. No era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que siempre tenía los ojos cerrados. Simplemente tenía los ojos alargados y pestañas muy largas, pero supuso que su sorpresa había sido tan grande que inconscientemente los había abierto exageradamente.

-¿Tan rara me veo?

-No, no… -Sans miró hacia otro lado, queriendo evitar seguir mirando sus ojos –Sólo fue… algo nuevo para mí.

Frisk sonrió satisfecha con eso.

-Será mejor que entres ya –Se giró por completo tras decir eso –Tienes que descansar y recuperarte. Nos vemos luego.

El esqueleto comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin embargo fue sujetado de la chaqueta por quien le había dado la espalda y se detuvo en el acto sin girarse.

-Sans… muchas gracias. No tienes ni idea de lo sans-tástico que es poder contar contigo nuevamente.

Una ligera risa salió por parte del esqueleto tras oír eso aun sin girarse. Frisk lo soltó al comprender que ya debía de irse a su casa y él también.

-Buenas noches, niña.

Con una casi silenciosa respuesta de buenas noches, Frisk se dirigió rápidamente a las ruinas antes de que su madre adoptiva le llamara preguntándole cuándo regresaría a la casa. Justo cuando sonó el estruendoso golpe de la gran puerta cerrándose, fue cuando el esqueleto consideró pertinente voltear.

Un llamativo azul decoraba todo su rostro antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

…

La alarma de una cafetera resonó en la lúgubre habitación del laboratorio.

Llena de papeles sin orden específico, Alphys entró en el lugar ante el llamado del elixir que la acompañaría en toda la noche tras mucho trabajo que tenía que realizar. Los puso en la mesa sin reparar en el daño que les hacía al ponerlas encima sin cuidado y se sirvió café en su taza favorita que le había regalado el rey unos años antes.

Dio un leve sorbo para verificar que tan caliente estaba, pero al notar que se había olvidado de ponerle azúcar la volvió a poner a lado de la cafetera un tanto cansada. Toda la habitación estaba destruida tras la batalla. Y pese a que Undyne se había ofrecido a ayudarla, ella lo había rechazado amablemente.

Lo cierto es que había muchas cosas esparcidas que no le apetecía de ningún modo que viera su novia. Y no porque fueran vergonzosas, sino porque muchas de ellas todavía no encontraba el modo de contarle.

Muchos apuntes viejos. Muchas cosas que ni siquiera ella entendía de su antecesor.

Tras ponerle la gran cantidad de azúcar que le gustaba en su bebida, tomó su taza un tanto melancólica. La reciente plática que había tenido con la humana le había hecho recordar algo que yacía en su mente como un viejo sueño se tratase. Y estaba segura que no había sido la única.

-¿Hay café para uno más?

-¡Aaaaahhhh, Sans! –Ante la sorpresa de tenerlo a lado soltó la taza, la cual fue detenida a tiempo por el esqueleto con su magia a modo de que no se había derramado ni una gota -¡No te aparezcas así!

Sin decir nada, puso la taza a la altura de sus garras esperando a que la sujetara. Alphys notó el semblante cansado del esqueleto, pero también notó el extraño color primario que sobresalía y que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de qué pudiera tratarse. Tomó su taza y dejó que Sans se sirviera el resto del café.

-Creí que estarías más tiempo con Frisk.

-¿Por qué pensarías eso?

-Bueno… -buscó la manera rápida de safarse mejor del tema –Tu sin duda eras quien más preguntas le tendría.

-He… ella me dijo lo mismo.

Alphys no le preguntó a qué había venido al laboratorio. Ya estaba acostumbrada que de vez en cuando se aparecía simplemente a estar en el lugar sin decir nada y luego desaparecía del mismo modo. Una vez incluso le había llevado comida de perro para una de las amalgamas sin cuestionarle sobre su existencia y nada. Algo que agradecía de él es que sabía ser prudente en ese tipo de cosas.

Sans no era de los que compartían sus pensamientos ni mucho menos sus emociones. Pese a tener una sonrisa permanente en lo que vendría siendo su rostro, Alphys lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no siempre estaba feliz, y que aquello de volver sin decir ni pedir nada entre las oscuras paredes del laboratorio, era más que una simple nostalgia de su parte de lo que una vez había sido.

Sin emplear palabra alguna, el ojo de Sans resaltó entre la densa oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar y varias cosas se elevaron ante el llamado de su poder azulado. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a ponerse en lugares específicos y la científica real comprendió que había ido con ella para ayudarle a acomodar el desastre que se había dejado en el lugar. Supuso que una vez más, no podía dormir por la noche.

En silencio se organizaron en estar acomodando las cosas y arreglando los constantes agujeros que adornaban el tétrico lugar a causa de lianas y huesos que habían surgido en su contorno. Desviaron sus recuerdos de aquella batalla con el trabajo arduo de acomodar todo, ambos eran expertos en eso. Lo habían aprendido del mismo monstruo después de todo.

Muchas de las hojas que estaban regadas en todo el lugar tenían la misma tipografía con la que la reptil le había dejado el mensaje oculto al esqueleto. Teniendo las hojas en sus manos recordó aquello.

-¿Por qué me dejaste un mensaje a mí en vez de a tu novia?

-N-no… no estoy lista para contarle todo aun.

No preguntó nada más y continuó en silencio total. Ni siquiera le apetecía leer los apuntes que estaba recogiendo, ya luego buscaría las respuestas que necesitaría tras la información que les había brindado la humana. Tras aquel recuerdo, Sans simplemente paró de hacer las cosas y se recargó en la mesa donde tenía su café cerca de enfriarse. Al contemplar su bebida sintió que no había sido buena idea.

Alphys desconcertada de la actitud del esqueleto en todo el momento, se acercó a él. No esperaba escucharlo susurrarse a sí mismo.

-Castaños…

-¿Qué?

-Nada –Sans rápidamente le dio un gran sorbo a su café –Debemos continuar.

-Claaaaaro… -Alphys levantó una ceja un tanto extrañada. Se acomodó sus lentes para calmar la poca tensión que le estaba dando lo que a continuación le diría –Querer hacer trabajo no es para nada lo tuyo, Sans. ¿Puedo saber qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué habría de sucederme algo? –dijo un tanto a la defensiva. Aquello fue un detonante más para que Alphys se cuestionara qué le estaba ocurriendo.

-Sans… ¿Te…?

-Estoy bien.

-Ent…

-Acabo de recibir información precisa de lo que había estado queriendo saber hace tiempo –le cortó tajantemente –Es normal que esté pensando en eso.

Aunque estuviera en lo cierto, Alphys era demasiado analítica para saber que aquello no era la verdadera verdad. Después de todo, ser la científica real la llevaba a indagar más allá de lo que se le presentaba ante sus ojos… y sus series favoritas también la habían preparado para cosas como estas.

-Y supongo que guardar fotos de ella a escondidas es normal también, ¿no?

Sans casi derrama su taza ante ese comentario. Era difícil que le tomaran por sorpresa en lo que sea, y el que le hayan descubierto precisamente en eso, y más aún, la otaku que era capaz de hacer mil y un ideas fantasiosas al respecto, le preocupaba en gran medida.

Actuó como si nada antes de responder, pero su sonrojo contradecía sus palabras.

-N-no es lo que piensas…

-He visto demasiado Anime para saber que si–Lo miró con complicidad riéndose al acorralarlo sin salida esta vez –Ella te gusta, Sans.

Ahora si se le cayó la taza y no reparó en el accidente tras ello. Sans rio fuertemente como si fuese un chiste de los más grandes que haya oído ¿gustarle? ¡Si la consideraba una verdadera amenaza hasta hace poco!

-Antes pensaba que sólo te parecía atractiva –continúo hablando como si nada, brillando sus lentes ante su analítica como si se tratase de algo completamente serio –Después de todo no te culpaba de eso, realmente se está volviendo una chica muy linda.

-Para tus fantasías raras, Al –puso una mano en su hombro amistosamente y todavía riéndose un poco –En verdad, no es lo que piensas.

-Luego pensé… ¿por qué razón ya no podías verla como una amiga? ¿Y por qué me pedías que la vigilara?

-Al… -Poco a poco su risa se estaba apagando –Enserio, ya para.

-Y luego entendí… que te preocupabas realmente por ella –siguió hablando ignorando las palabras del esqueleto –Podía que tú ni siquiera reparabas en ello.

La risa de Sans se apagó por completo.

-Alphys…

-Es difícil saber el momento preciso en cuanto te gusta alguien, pero es algo que pasa cuando menos te lo esperas y con quien menos crees que pueda pasarte… Y creo que eso es lo que te está pasando: Te gusta Frisk.

Las cuencas de Sans se habían puesto oscuras tras el "diagnóstico" por parte de la científica. No había pensado en qué decirle que no fuera uno de sus chistes para desviar el tema. Sabía de antemano que este tipo de temas de cotilleos le fascinaban a la reptil, por lo que ahora no lo soltaría con esa idea por más que le contradijera o aclarara las mil y un razones por la cual no le podía gustar la humana.

Para empezar, él mismo era demasiado flojo para pensar en cosas así, además de que no le interesaba en absoluto esa clase de rutina en su vida. Lo único que le bastaba era tener su vida con su hermano y ya. Pensar en que alguien más pudiera formar parte de su pequeña familia le… ¿aterraba? Ni siquiera tenía una palabra para definir aquello.

Y dada la casualidad de que en algún extraño momento de su vida hubiera querido pensar en eso, estaba más que seguro que jamás tendría en mente al ser que le había ocasionado tantos problemas en variadas líneas temporales repetitivas. Podría haberla perdonado ya, pero eso no le quitaba que sería algo masoquista de su parte considerarla para algo así.

-Sans, estoy casi segura que estás acomodando tus ideas para contradecirme –Se le adelantó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara como si lo hubiera atrapado –Puedo notar como los engranes de tu mente están trabajando, pero es inútil.

-¿Ahora resulta que se te da por ser sabelotodo, Al? –se burló de cierta manera. -¿Científica de día y cupido de noche? Tener novia no te hace experta.

-Acá entre nos, yo soy la que tiene experiencia –se defendió triunfante –Además conozco perfectamente la materia dado que la he estudiado desde hace tiempo.

-Leer comics y ver dibujos animados no lo considero estudiar…

-Lo que quiero decir –Un brillo sobresaltaba en los ojos de la reptil de tal manera que preocupaba al esqueleto –Es que puedo ayudarte con esto.

-Para tu tren, Al –suspiró un tanto exasperado. Si no le frenaba ese entusiasmo inesperado por su inexistente "vida amorosa" no se la quitaría de encima con eso nunca –A mí no me gusta la humana. Deja de hacerte ideas raras.

-Awwwww, ¡estás en la primera fase! –Estaba más que claro que el tema le importaba demasiado. Sans sudó preocupado –Estás en la negación. Una etapa de lo más tierna en…

-Alphys.

Desconocía que mirada estaba teniendo en ese momento, pero por la expresión que adoptó la científica real le daba a entender que no era una buena mirada suya al callarla por completo. Lo cierto es que el tema comenzaba a irritarlo.

Pero justo eso le estaba preocupando ¿Por qué lo irritaba? Bastaba con darle un simple chiste para desviar el tema o burlarse de que considerara esa posibilidad como hacía unos momentos había hecho. Sin embargo…

-Debo ir a ver cómo está Papyrus –Le dio la espalda en lo que ponía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta –Nos vemos luego.

-S-si…

Ni siquiera le había dado la opción de despedirse bien o disculparse. Alphys se preocupó de haberlo hecho enojar, pero aun así estaba más que segura que había acertado y que parte de su reacción se debía a eso. Suspiró un tanto agotada y se dedicó a continuar limpiando. Sabía que tarde que temprano volvería el esqueleto al laboratorio. Siempre lo hacía.

…

En el denso bosque de Snowdin, había siempre una puerta inmensa en la que cierto esqueleto le gustaba practicar sus chistes de toc toc. Un lugar que siempre lo relajaba de toda rutina laboral pese a las leyendas que siempre circulaban de aquella zona.

Pero en ese instante era todo lo contrario. Estaba más que lejos de estar relajado. Estaba… ¿molesto? ¿Irritado? ¿Angustiado?

¿Con miedo?

Contemplaba una vez más la puerta frente a él con esos sentimientos tan confusos en él. Sabía que dentro de aquella puerta estaba el ser que tantos problemas le estaba ocasionando en ese momento. ¿Por qué no bastaba con sólo perdonarla? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo él algo mal?

Aquella noche, Sans no pudo dormir.

…

 **Y es aquí cuando yo digo AAAAHHHHHHHH! :D**

 **Por fin pude llegar a esto! No tienen ni idea de cuánto esperé para poder comenzar a llegar a este punto. Se vienen muchas cosas por supuesto, y muchas más aventuras, misterios y secretos, pero esto en particular me emocionaba tocar (lo siento, amo el frans) :P**

 **¿Qué pasará con Flowey?**

 **¿Qué hará Sans al respecto con todo lo que acaba de saber?**

 **Alphys ¿Shipper número uno de Frans?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios. Me alientan a seguir adelante con esta historia :D Los amoooo!**

 **Michi fuera!**


	25. Chapter 25

Una suave brisa lo acarició levemente.

Se sentía un tanto adolorido al tratar de estirarse, pero todo aquello se había desvanecido de sus pensamientos tras contemplar en dónde se encontraba realmente.

Un inmenso jardín de flores doradas que parecía no tener fin estaba ante sus ojos. El lugar podría ser bastante cálido y agradable si no fuese por su incapacidad de sentir algo por más que quisiera e intentara.

Flowey no comprendía cómo era que había terminado ahí. Salvo el conocido jardín de la realeza, no conocía la existencia de algo así en el subsuelo. Lo último que recordaba era el potente rayo de la científica que impactó en él antes de perder la conciencia. Gruñó al percatarse de que había sido derrotado por lo que menos se hubiera imaginado. Nada de eso le habría pasado si no fuera por…

 _Asriel…_

Como si se tratase de una gran sacudida dentro de su ser, el recuerdo de haber escuchado una vez más su voz llamándolo había provocado su total desconcierto en su último intento de recuperar todo el poder y control del universo. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero estaba más que seguro que había sido su voz quien le había detenido.

Después de todo, Frisk le recordaba tanto a ella…

 _Asriel…_

No era la primera vez que le hacía presentir su voz irradiando dentro de la última humana caída. No recordaba lo suficiente para saber cuántas veces había llegado a esa idea (y estaba más que seguro que era culpa de la idiota y sus últimos reseteos), pero ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de eso por más raro que sonase en su mente.

Chara estaba de algún modo con Frisk.

Podía que aquello se trataba de un simple anhelo de su parte por recuperar a su mejor amiga. De una vez más el poder estar con ella y estar juntos por siempre como se lo habían prometido en su momento. Por ello, había nacido en él la insaciable necesidad de combatirla una y otra vez con tal de tener el control absoluto de su vida.

Para no perderla nunca más.

Soltó un leve bufido ante ese pensamiento suyo. No comprendía cómo era que, pese a no poder sentir nada, aún tenía la burda necesidad de recuperar a su mejor amiga ¿acaso eso no significaba que si podía sentir algo? Si aquello se generara únicamente con ella, ni siquiera se culparía de ello.

 _Asriel…_

Una vez más su voz llamándolo resonó en su mente. Entendía que de algún modo le estaba atormentando el haber perdido la batalla que ya la tenía ganada si no fuera por esa debilidad patética suya. No importaba cuánto hacía eco en su mente aquel recuerdo, él ya no respondía a ese nombre nunca más.

Él no era Asriel Dreemurr. Aquel sujeto había muerto hace mucho.

Se dispuso a moverse en aquel inmenso campo de flores en las que fácilmente se podría camuflar con ellas. Después de todo no estaba retenido por nada ni nadie. No comprendía cómo era que lo habían dejado ahí después de intentar matar a todos. ¿Acaso lo habían abandonado ahí con el objetivo de perderse y nunca más regresar?

Que idiotas eran todos. ¿Qué no entendían de lo que él era capaz? Infinitas veces había controlado la vida de todos en variadas líneas de tiempo. Un sinfín de reseteos nunca le fueron suficientes para saciar su sed de poder absoluto. ¡Él había sido un dios entre mortales!

Si… nada lograba dejarlo satisfecho. Siempre algo faltaba por hacer, algo por llenar, algo por descubrir. Siempre… algo más tenía que hacer. Supuso que aquello se debía todo el tiempo a la determinación con la que contaba. Podría tratarse de una terrible maldición que le fue otorgada a la fuerza, pero era lo único que tenía. Lo único… que realmente al final le quedaba siempre.

 _Asriel… ¿Dónde estás?_

Aquello había sonado diferente ¿También se trataba de un recuerdo más? Desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos a su nueva identidad como una flor, era más que consciente de que todo lo que sabía eran tan sólo meros recuerdos de una identidad o un perfil que había tenido alguna vez en una existencia que había sido muy querida.

Pero ya no había más de eso. Él ahora era Flowey, Flowey la flor, el terror silencioso que habitaba en el subsuelo y que vigilaba el movimiento de absolutamente todos con tal de calmar su necesidad de saber todo. Esa era su nueva identidad y tenía que vivir con ello. Trescientos años haciendo lo mismo le dejaban más que claro eso.

 _ASRIEL ¿Dónde estás?_

Aquella voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada de su parte y menos como un vago recuerdo. ¿Aquello era real? ¿Alguien le estaba llamando? ¿Era ella…. Realmente llamándolo? Puso su mano entre varias flores para apoyarse al levantarse y correr hacia donde le parecía que provenía aquel llamado.

Aquello lo hizo frenarse por completo en su sitio ¿Mano? Si él no…

 _Asriel…_

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _Asriel…_

¿Acaso él…?

 _Asriel…_

No era posible…

-¡Asriel!

Flowey abrió de golpe sus ojos. Ante la incertidumbre que había estado experimentando, le había costado algo de trabajo analizar en dónde se encontraba realmente ante la transparente vista que le otorgaba el cristal en el que se encontraba preso.

Se hallaba en el laboratorio, no le quedaba duda tras notar perfectamente su entorno. Al estirar sus raíces pudo sentir la suave tierra de la maceta con la que lo habían plantado. Comprendió inmediatamente que aquel contenedor cristalino en el que lo habían puesto era su prisión por ahora.

Esbozó una mueca hacia la reptil que lo contemplaba un tanto temerosa, abrazando su tablón de apuntes a modo de escudo.

-A-Asriel…

-Yo no respondo a ese nombre –gruñó cambiando su expresión a una más malévola, cosa que asustó más a la científica –No vuelvas a llamarme así.

-Lo… Lo siento –se disculpó mientras se abrazaba cada vez más a sus apuntes –D-Detecté tus niveles de irritación y vine a mo…monitorear tu estado.

-Oh, ya veo –Sonrió perversamente -¿Crees que todos tus pecados se te perdonarán por ayudarme? Qué adorable…

Alphys no comentó nada. Sabía que iba a ser difícil el poder tratar con él, pero no pensaba rendirse esta vez. Quería ayudarlo realmente, aunque aquello no estaba dando precisamente de su parte.

La científica era más que consciente de que la razón de ser así de Flowey era mera culpa suya por probar un experimento que ni su propio antecesor había terminado de analizar antes de toda ejecución. Ella en su desesperación no midió los riesgos y realizó los procesos experimentales antes de hacer los análisis positivos. Tras el terrible fallo que había tenido con las amalgamas, no había aprendido la lección con suficiente fuerza hasta que la flor que había estado analizando en esos tiempos había escapada sin dejar rastro hasta ahora.

Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar. No pensaba rendirse esta vez. Frisk contaba con ella y no la defraudaría. Sería valiente, tal y como ella la veía.

-Creí que tu irritabilidad se debía a un problema biológico de tu parte –Se enfocó en anotar las cifras que daba la base del contenedor cristalino –Pero todo apunta a que gozas de buena salud, así que seguramente se debió a… ¿un sueño?

Flowey se extrañó con aquello. ¿Aquella voz que le había estado llamando en aquel lugar extraño había sido un sueño? No sólo era extraño que él pudiese soñar (siendo una flor, nunca había podido tener algo así) sino que aquello le había parecido tan real que juraba que era Chara quien le había estado llamando.

Optó por no darle importancia. No quería que la estupidez se le contagiara.

La científica seguía dándole datos sobre su estado, queriendo de alguna manera entablar conversación con él, pero la flor se giró con tal de ignorarla lo más posible. Aun así, siguió dándole datos que ni siquiera comprendía.

Fue cuando mencionó a Frisk cuando captó su atención.

-Frisk me dijo que en cuanto pueda vendrá a visitarte –Alphys contempló como la flor se volteaba a verla nuevamente. Con aquella señal positiva optó por seguir en el tema –Ella ha estado muy ocupada con sus estudios ahora que se había atrasado con ellos, pero…

-Otra que cree que puede calmar su culpa intentando "ayudarme" –expresó Flowey con un gesto de desagrado. -¿Qué no hay más seres en los que pueden descargar eso?

-Ella… En verdad se preocupa por ti. Por todos nosotros.

-Yo no vi que se preocupara por ti en todas las veces en que te suicidaste. Oh si –sonrió satisfecho tras la expresión asustada de parte de la científica –Por tu expresión diría que ya sabes algo al respecto sobre su poder.

La reptil miró hacia el suelo mientras temblaba intensamente. Flowey estaba más que seguro que estaba llorando pese a no poder verlo con claridad.

-¿Sabes? Me es difícil entender que ella quiera ser amiga tuya. De todos ustedes de hecho. Son tan predecibles, patéticos y débiles.

-B-basta… -fue casi un susurró lo que salió de ella mientras seguía temblando.

-Oh ¿acaso toqué algo sensible? –Se burló –Puedes volver a matarte tú misma y listo. Es la única manera en la que has resuelto tus problemas después de todo.

-¡BASTA!

Tal y como lo había pensado, la científica se encontraba llorando. Una vez más le era predecible sus reacciones y estaba satisfecho con eso.

-¿Alphys?

La mencionada se alarmó completo. Con suma rapidez se limpió las lágrimas e ignoró por completo a la flor que quería seguir atormentándola. Flowey no comprendía que estaba pasando hasta que vio a la capitana de la guardia real aparecer en la habitación con una expresión sumamente preocupada.

-¡U-Undyne! –Se giró hacia su novia y le sonrió tímidamente, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz –N-No te esperaba tan p-pronto.

-Quedé de venir por ti para nuestra cita, cariño –Le sonrió dulcemente en lo que se acercaba para abrazarla –Quería darte una sorpresa viniendo más temprano para estar más tiempo juntas.

Alphys no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó fuertemente. Undyne comprendió que una vez más era lo único que quería y terminó por acceder a esa petición silenciosa suya, pero no pasaba por alto el temblor que aún permanecía en ella.

-Yo… V-voy a cambiarme. V-vengo rápido.

Ambos vieron como la científica real se retiraba rápidamente, siendo en más de una ocasión que se tropezara de sus nervios. Aquello le era de lo más adorable para Undyne, pero para Flowey eso era reflejo de su torpeza extrema.

Tras un minuto solos en aquella habitación semioscura, Flowey exhaló con aburrimiento total, pero aquello había sido el detonante suficiente para la capitana de la guardia real para que amenazadoramente encajara una de sus lanzas brillantes en la pared, muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-La escuché gritar y llorar, infeliz.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme? Adelante –se burló –No tengo miedo. De hecho no siento nada, así que me da igual lo que hagas.

-Deberías de estar agradecido de que ella te esté protegiendo –Amenazó apuntándole con su arma, pero la flor ni se preocupó –Si por mi fuera, en verdad no la librarías.

Flowey simplemente se rio. Aquello también le había sido predecible, pero no tenía ganas de continuar. Contempló como una Alphys arreglada había aparecido y acto seguido se fueron sin decirle nada a la flor que las observaba con un deje de malicia.

Una vez solo, su expresión burlona cambió drásticamente a una cansada. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y tal parecía que tendría mucho tiempo para eso.

-Chara...

…

 **Algo breve pero super importante antes de toda la intensidad que se viene de ahora en adelante! A partir de ahora tendrán que tener bien sujetos sus pantalones con todo lo que vendrá.**

 **Y como mi cerebro está por desconectarse, tengo que decirles algo super importante en la trama, y es que Sans... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	26. Chapter 26

Ya llevaban bastantes días de que las ruinas ya no tenían la puerta cerrada para su acceso total. Tras el acuerdo que habían hecho Asgore y Toriel de comunicarse constantemente por el bien de su ahora hija adoptada, ya no había necesidad de tantas complejidades. Por lo que ahora había más monstruos de los comunes visitando las ruinas por suma curiosidad del lugar tras varios siglos siendo inaccesible al lugar.

Toriel no ocultaba su entusiasmo al explicar a los visitantes la fascinante historia que tenía consigo aquel lugar por el que por mucho tiempo había llamado hogar. Incluso les tenía siempre sus deliciosas tartas a todos aquellos que la visitaban.

Muchos de los curiosos también iban en busca de la embajadora de los monstruos, sin embargo poco salía recientemente por la autoexigencia que se había puesto de mejorar en sus estudios. Su madre estaba orgullosa de tal entusiasmo y esmero que ponía, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparse de presentir que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Todo examen que le había empleado lo sacaba excelente y toda pregunta le respondía con suma sabiduría, sin embargo cada vez que estudiaba por su cuenta, Toriel notaba que su hija estaba teniendo un malestar y que no pensaba en compartirle aunque le preguntara en más de una ocasión.

La única vez que había salido tras tantos días pasados había sido por la ceremonia que Asgore había realizado para notificar la decisión de la embajadora de liberar a las almas humanas y darles el descanso adecuado. Pero cuando las habían sacado de su cristalina prisión éstas no hicieron absolutamente nada.

Extrañamente para todos, habían visto como Frisk les hablaba como si le entendieran a la perfección, sin embargo no hubo diferencia alguna. Tras decidir finalmente que deberán guardarlas y cuidarlas una vez más, la humana se regresó a las ruinas sin decir nada más e inmediatamente había retomado sus estudios y no había salido después de eso.

Pese a que eran varios quienes la extrañaban, lo cierto es que cierto esqueleto agradecía la ausencia de la humana en el resto del subsuelo. Y no por el hecho que antes le generaba un malestar, sino por culpa de cierta plática que había tenido con la científica real que no dejaba de atormentarle mentalmente.

Por lo que cada vez que llegaba ese pensamiento a su cabeza, terminaba escapándose al único lugar que le quedaba para olvidarse de aquello.

Había un agradable ambiente surgiendo en Grillby's. La rockola la habían reparado por completo, por lo que decoraba el cálido humor que estaba generándose en el local tras la rutina del esqueleto de avivar siempre el lugar, sobre todo con sus constantes chistes que por alguna razón amaban los perros guardias.

-¿Cuál es la fruta que más se ríe? La Naranja ja ja ja ja.

Las risas entre los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Sans se inclinó hacia su público un tanto agradecido y se sentó en su lugar de siempre en la barra para dirigirse hacia su amigo y dueño del lugar.

-Hey Grillbz.

-Hola Sans –sin siquiera pensarlo, le entregó una botella de cátsup sabiendo perfectamente a que venía -¿No crees que últimamente vienes más seguido?

-¿Acaso ya no te gusta mi compañía? –se burló mientras le daba un buen trago a su botella.

-No me molestaría si un día de estos te dignaras a pagar tu cuenta.

-Lo haré, lo haré, no te preocupes por eso –rio un poco, aquello era una leve rutina de bienvenida de ambos.

-¿Y también me dirás qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?

Grillbys no era para nada tonto. Sabía perfectamente cuando un cliente suyo tenía problemas emocionales (parte de su experiencia de su labor), y aunque sabía de antemano que Sans siempre le desviaba el tema, nunca dejaba de intentarlo. En verdad le preocupaba.

-Digamos que... cierto amigo está teniendo un problema.

Aquello sorprendió al hombre llama. Pero no mostró expresión alguna para no perder aquella oportunidad.

-¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar a tu amigo?

-Sólo si sabes sacarle de la cabeza aquello que le molesta –dio otro trago.

-Suena a que está siendo muy problemático para él.

-¡Lo és! –Puso la botella con algo de fuerza –Es bastante frustrante no poder sacárselo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que lo está atormentando? –dijo tranquilamente.

Sans suspiró. Ni siquiera se atrevía a expresar aquello en voz alta. El hombre llama sonrió un tanto satisfecho, había entendido perfectamente cuál era el problema. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que terapear a varios con lo mismo?

-Me suena a que tu amigo está teniendo problemas amorosos.

Las cuencas del esqueleto habían mostrado sorpresa por un segundo, pero rápidamente había cambiado su expresión por una de leve enfado.

-¿Tú también? –gruñó mientras apretaba un poco la botella.

-Tengo experiencia en el tema –sonrió en lo que le pasaba otra botella para aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando -¿Puedo saber quién es la chica a la que le tengo que dar mis condolencias?

-Ja-Ja –Dijo un tanto serio en lo que tomaba la botella sin pensárselo y dándole un gran trago –Mi amigo no es para esas cosas siquiera, es absurdo que se piense eso de él para empezar.

-Es algo que le pasa a cualquiera, no hay que sentirse mal por ello. Sobre todo a los monstruos ¿lo olvidas?

Esa era una de las cosas que le preocupaban al mayor de los esqueletos. Era bien sabido que, a diferencia de las almas humanas que mostraban diversidades en sus rasgos y fortalezas, las almas de los monstruos tenían un rasgo único sin importar la especie: el blanco, el color del amor. Mientras que los humanos estaban hechos mayormente de agua (cosa que daba risa y curiosidad a algunos), los monstruos estaban mayormente hechos de amor, cosa que les era una gran fortaleza y a la vez una gran debilidad. La magia era un claro ejemplo de eso.

El amor era algo eterno para un monstruo, ya que su mera existencia consistía en eso después de todo. Pensar que pudiera caer en eso por alguien tan diverso, conflictivo y que todavía le daba demasiadas incógnitas en su vida, le era sumamente aterradora la idea.

Cada vez que llegaba aquello a su cabeza, maldecía internamente a Alphys por ello. Por lo mismo había dejado de ir al laboratorio por un tiempo para no darle la oportunidad de tocar el tema nuevamente. No hasta que tuviera claro qué es lo que le pasaba realmente.

Tras de él podía oír las risas de algunos clientes por algo que seguramente les estaba divirtiendo. Sans sintió aquello como si la vida se estuviera burlando de su propio tormento. El dueño del bar dejó de limpiar el vaso que ya tiempo estaba más que limpio y saludó sonriente a alguien que estaba atrás de él.

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar adecuadamente. Sudó nerviosamente al presentir de quién se trataba.

-Hola Sans.

Se giró un tanto sobresaltado para ver a la humana que sonrientemente le estaba saludando. Pese a que habían sido varios días de que no la había visto, parecía que habían pasado meses que ella no se veía en un espejo.

Llevaba su habitual suéter rayado que tapaba levemente con un gran libro que cargaba con algo de dificultad. Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado como si estuviera peleada profundamente con el peine, pero lo que más le notaba eran las evidentes ojeras que decoraban sus alargados ojos.

-Hey ¿Dónde fue la guerra que no me invitaste?

-Si, ya sé que me veo desarreglada –rio amablemente en lo que se sentaba a lado suyo y ponía el pesado libro sobre la barra –Los demás se estaban burlando de mi cabello.

-Por suerte para ti, yo siempre cargo con un peine –sonriente sacó de su bolsillo un peine y se lo pasó –Uno nunca sabe cuándo la vida te despeinará.

-Jajajajaja, perdón por querer "tomarte el pelo".

Sans rio con ella. En lo que ella se peinaba tranquilamente y Grillby le tomaba la orden, el esqueleto entraba en una batalla campal dentro de su cráneo en la que se pensaba seriamente el quedarse y continuar con aquel agradable ambiente que se estaba formando entre ellos, o desaparecer inmediatamente antes de que sus propios nervios lo traicionaran.

Cuando el hombre llama le había traído su comida, Frisk estaba sumamente concentrada leyendo con algo de insistencia el libro que tenía consigo. Aquello se le hizo de lo más curioso a Sans.

-Quien diría que eres toda una nerd.

Frisk rio sin despegarse de su lectura.

-Estoy muy atrasada con mis estudios –bostezó un poco –Mamá me obligó a salir para "tomar aire fresco", pero eso no implica que descuide esto.

-Si Tori te pidió que salieras, era para que dejaras de estudiar un poco seguramente –analizó acertadamente el esqueleto –Todos necesitamos un descanso alguna vez, créeme, soy un experto en eso.

Frisk rio un poco, pero de igual manera no se despegó de la lectura y seguía sin tocar su plato. Aquello le estaba preocupando un poco a Sans.

-Hey... Siento como si me estuvieras ignorando ¿sabes?

Aquello hizo enderezarse a la humana un tanto preocupada.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –se disculpó por completo –Yo...

-Hey, tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando –Le sonrió un tanto satisfecho de tener por fin en verdad su atención –Pero si soy sincero en que me preocupas que estés estudiando tanto. No has dormido por eso ¿cierto?

Frisk sonrió cansada, pero se la pensó seriamente antes de responder. No quería mentirle más, no ahora que por fin contaba con su confianza, pero tampoco sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que tenía en mente. Suspiró un tanto agotada antes de dirigirse a él.

-Digamos que... una amiga está teniendo problemas y trato de ayudarla.

-¿Puedo ayudar a tu "amiga" también?

-Sólo si sabes cómo acabar con las pesadillas...

La humana suspiró tras decir lo último. Era cierto sobre que constantemente aparecía en aquel terreno infinito de flores, y pese a ser muy hermoso el lugar, la angustia y miedo que sentía tras saber quién se le aparecería en cualquier momento no la dejaba descansar en absoluto.

Sabía de quién se trataba, y estaba más que segura que podía oírla cada vez que la llamaba a gritos en aquel lugar, pero ella jamás respondía ni hablaba con ella. Tan solo se limitaba a reírse de ella en cada pregunta que le hacía con tal de poder ayudarla.

Pero conforme pasaban los días siendo casi lo mismo, Frisk se cuestionó la aterradora idea sobre qué estaba plañendo Chara hacer con ella. Las cosas estaban marchando perfectamente bien ahora, existía una esperanza para todos. No quería que todo se arruinara y quisiera tomar control.

Y volver al mismo camino una y otra vez.

Lo único que había logrado calmar aquellos nervios que se generaban en ella había sido el estudiar. De algún modo agobiar su mente con demasiada información lograba opacar esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada por Chara, pero al menor descuido de dejar de estudiar, el dolor de cabeza le llegaba de forma intensa y no desaparecía hasta que lograba acaparar su mente en algo más.

Si, parecía que se estaba volviendo loca en su propia paranoia, era más que consciente de eso, pero no quería preocupar a nadie por algo que ni ella comprendía perfectamente. Con lo poco que conocía, aquellas pesadillas podrían tratarse de solamente eso y sus dolores de cabeza una simple enfermedad que debía de tratar.

Pero pensar en que era así de simple le parecía igualmente absurdo. Si tan sólo le diera a una señal de que está ahí...

-Por suerte para tu amiga, yo soy experto en eso –Sans sonrió, pero rápidamente reparó en lo que dijo y se preocupó –Oh lo siento, yo...

-Descuida –rio levemente la humana –Creo que no tendré vida suficiente para disculparme contigo por eso.

Sans se maldijo internamente por accidentalmente haber sacado el tema en el peor de los asuntos.

-Pero no tienes ni idea de lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy por poder contar contigo pese a todo. –Continuó con una sonrisa –Siempre es bueno contar con un carismático esqueleto en tu vida.

Aunque Grillby les estaba dando la espalda al andar acomodando las botellas del estandarte, se pudo escuchar perfectamente que se había estado riendo levemente. Sans optó por ignorar eso y continuar con el clima que se estaba recuperando en ellos.

-He, ya sabes... aquí me tienes... he... -Sans se sintió como un estúpido cuando no supo ni que contestar, y el evidente sudor que estaba teniendo no le ayudó en nada –Entonces... sobre tus pesadillas...

-Las pesadillas de mi amiga –le recordó Frisk.

-Claro, claro, de tu "amiga" –Sans se rio por querer seguir en eso –Siempre ayuda una buena comida y una buena compañía para desaparecerlas.

El esqueleto le empujó su plato que ya estaba bastante cerca de estar frío, insinuándole que se lo comiera pronto. Frisk lo jaló hacia ella y apartó un poco su libro.

-¿Me acompañarías entonces a esta comida?

-Creí que estábamos hablando de los problemas de tu amiga.

-Oh cierto, jajajajajajaja.

-No me molestaría que me la presentaras en algún momento ¿sabes? –Se recargó galantemente en la barra -Me parece que tiene un buen sentido del humor.

-Estoy segura que ella estará encantada de escuchar tus chistes, jajajajaja.

Sin más comenzó a comer tranquilamente su hamburguesa. Sans se limitaba a dar uno que otro sorbo a su botella en lo que miraba en silencio a su acompañante. Al observarla se había dado cuenta de ciertos detalles que no había notado antes: desde que ella comía en bocados muy pequeños hasta el extraño remolino que se hacía en su castaña melena.

Pese al silencio que estaba entre ellos, para Sans era más que suficiente con estar tranquilamente a lado de ella. La música había cambiado de ritmo a una sumamente tranquila decorando el ambiente y todo se sentía tan bien...

-¿Sans?

El nombrado se sobresaltó un poco al romper su burbuja de pensamientos, pero le dedicó una sonrisa a la humana que le había llamado a modo de acertamiento, la cual no notó por seguir atenta a su plato que poco a poco disminuía.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte. –Terminó su plato y le agradeció al hombre llama al recoger su plato –No he tenido buenos días recientemente a decir verdad.

-No siempre se pueden tener buenos días –Se giró un poco para no ver tan directo a Frisk –Pero siempre estamos para apoyarnos ¿no?

La embajadora de los monstruos esbozó una gran sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Aunque quisiera muy en el fondo saber qué era lo que tenía así a la humana, Sans no quiso interrogarla demasiado, pero al ver que volvía a tomar su libro volvió a preocuparse.

-Estudiar tanto te va a quemar el cerebro, niña

-Quiero adelantar todo lo posible para ir a visitar a Flowey pronto... ¡hey!

El libro había flotado frente a ella y apartado por completo por orden de la magia del esqueleto. Por más que se acercara ella a tomarlo, a último segundo lo apartaba lo más lejos posible. Era como jugar con un gato con una luz, pero el juego no duró lo suficiente por la llamada repentina que recibió la humana.

Sans no tuvo que escuchar lo suficiente para saber que tendría que irse ya, por lo que bajó con cuidado el libro para que lo tomara en lo que seguía al pendiente de la llamada.

-Si... si... yo lo llevo... si –Frisk estaba completamente concentrada en lo que se acercaba a la barra abrazando el libro con una mano –Nos vemos pronto entonces.

Sin más colgó empleando una leve sonrisa.

-Debo de irme ya. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Se ofreció rápidamente –Conozco un atajo.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes a dónde voy.

-¿Acaso importa eso?

La humana se rio levemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero caminar, muchas gracias.

-Estudiosa, trabajadora, y todavía quieres caminar –Se burló levemente Sans –Suena demasiado agotador para mí.

Sin más, Frisk pagó su cuenta y rápidamente se fue. Sans contempló por un rato la puerta por donde se había ido y se giró al notar la mirada penetrante por parte del dueño del bar. Intuía que lo que estaba pensando no era nada bueno para él.

-¿Qué?

-Interesante... -Grillby lo observaba con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice. Aquello le hizo sonar familiar a Sans y no le gustó –Creo que tu "amigo" tiene buenos gustos después de todo.

Las cuencas del esqueleto se oscurecieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sans, le estabas coqueteando.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si. Incluso tus ojos tenían un brillo distinto.

-Ni siquiera tengo ojos, eso suena absurdo.

-Sans, deja de negarte. Ella es quien te g...

-¿Podrían dejar de insistir en eso?

El esqueleto se había levantado un tanto molesto. Dejó su paga sobre la mesa y se desapareció en el acto sin decir nada más. Pese al arrebato que había mostrado su amigo, Grillby se encontraba completamente tranquilo; simplemente suspiró mientras tomaba el dinero.

-¿Tanto te genera un conflicto como para si pagarme esta vez? –La llama rió levemente en lo que ponía el dinero en la caja –Vaya que el amor cambia a cualquiera... Frisk, tienes mis condolencias.

Dos monstruos en la barra simplemente lo observaban hablar solo sin entender absolutamente nada.

 **...**

 **Me muero de sueño en el instante en el que escribo esto, asi que... aksfjbnsfkbdasfakebrajebkf buenas noches... y espero que les guste mucho... los amo... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Michi fuera zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Día de San Valentín? –preguntaron en coro.

Estaban varios reunidos en casa de Toriel teniendo una agradable comida con motivo de darse un momento de convivio y tranquilidad tras los acontecimientos presentados. Todos estaban en la mesa agradablemente conversando cuando Frisk al revisar el calendario colgado mencionó que día sería mañana, cosa que extrañó a los monstruos por completo.

-Sí, es una fecha muy bonita, si tienes a alguien a quien querer claro. –Frisk seguía jugando levemente con su comida. Le habían servido demasiado espagueti.

-¡Ohhhhh, yo sé de esa festividad! –Una emocionada Alphys se levantó de la mesa completamente feliz -¿Me estás diciendo que no sólo pasa en los animes, sino en la vida real también?

-¿Qué dices, cariño? Si pasa en el anime es porque es real –Comentó Undyne abrazando a su novia.

-Eeehh, sí, claro… Tienes razón, jeje…

-¿Y… qué se hace en ese día tan especial? –Asgore también jugaba con su comida.

-Generalmente se regalan flores o chocolates a las personas que quieres –Explicó Frisk analizando, le era poco raro tener que contar de un día como ese.

-Aja, aja… ¿y qué más? –Mettaton escribía rápidamente en su celular atento a lo que decía la humana.

-Bueno… algunos, eehh… aprovechan el día para declararse su amor si es que no lo han hecho antes.

-Vaya que los humanos tienen todo medido para facilitarse las cosas –Toriel seguía sirviendo una rebanada de pie a los platos que veía vacíos. –Pero nosotros los monstruos no necesitamos de esas cosas, el amor es algo infinito para nosotros. CLARO que hay excepciones… -marcó con una mirada furtiva al notar el brillo esperanzador que se había reflejado en el rey.

Después de eso se escuchó claramente como se había roto el corazón de Asgore en 1435 pedacitos. Frisk sintió pena por su padre.

-¡PARA MI SUENA GENIAL! –Papyrus se levantó con el mismo entusiasmo que había mostrado antes la científica real -YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, GUARDESPALDAS PERSONAL DE LA HUMANA Y MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL, SÉ QUE RECIBIRÉ MUCHOS REGALOS ESE DÍA.

-Pero Paps, ni siquiera nadie de nosotros sabía de esto –Sans estaba medio adormilado en la mesa. Su plato estaba intacto.

-Eso ya no es problema, darlings –Metatton mostró su celular donde se veía claramente su perfil en la undernet –Ya me encargué de decirles a todos esta maravillosa tradición humana.

Frisk revisó también la undernet. Aquello se había corrido como pólvora al ver el entusiasmo que mostraban los monstruos sobre el San Valentín. La embajadora sonrió al notar la inocencia de algunos comentarios al respecto.

-No pude evitar darles la oportunidad a mis fans de regalarme algo ese día después de todo –Se justificó el robot mientras posaba. –Aunque me interesa más quienes usarán el día para declararse. Sería buen tema para mi programa.

-Para nosotras no hace falta eso.

Undyne había abrazado con ternura a su novia, la cual estaba sudando completamente sonrojada con eso.

-Pe-pero aun así quiero re-regalarte algo.

-Oh, no hace falta tampoco eso, cariño –La anfibia se sonrojó –Con tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente.

Frisk miraba la escena con ternura. Ver que sus amigas se amaban la llenaba de determinación.

-HUMANA, A TI SIN DUDA TE HAN REGALADO MUCHAS COSAS ESTE DÍA EN LA SUPERFICIE.

Sans abrió una de sus cuencas un tanto curioso.

-Oh, no no no, jejeje… -Se sonrojó un tanto apenada de que le dijeran eso.

-Es difícil de creer eso, Darling, eres una ternura andante.

-Yo apuesto a que se te han declarado en más de una ocasión –Undyne la señaló un tanto pícara.

En lo que Frisk se sonrojaba aún más ante el interrogatorio, Sans abrió su otra cuenca desapareciendo el sueño por completo en él. Pese a que consideraba el tema un simple cotilleo que le estaban dando demás importancia sobre una tradición humana, le estaba comenzando a incomodar que se tratara de un tema que formara parte de un posible pasado de Frisk.

Él sabía que era algo casi imposible dado que ella había caído al subsuelo siendo todavía una niña y que por más de tres años ella los había pasado reseteando (siendo la única que el tiempo transcurría normal), por lo que las probabilidades de ello eran nulas. Sin embargo había un eco en su mente que le estaba irritando por el tema.

-Bueno…

-Es aún muy joven para esos temas –Defendió Toriel un tanto molesta de que le preguntaran tales cosas a su "niña" –No la metan en cosas de adultos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –Asgore se mostraba un tanto molesto también de pensar en esas posibilidades de su "pequeña" –Frisk no está en edad para siquiera pensar en ello.

-Tengo casi 17… -comentó en un susurro que muy pocos entendieron.

-Pobre de quien los tenga de suegros, jajajajaja.

Undyne dio un golpe amistoso a su rey, el cual le sonrió levemente ante el gesto, pero seguía mostrándose un tanto molesto de que pensaran así de su hija. Igualmente Toriel. Razón por la cual ya no quisieron seguir hablando del tema mientras estuviesen los monstruos jefes presente. Frisk y Sans lo agradecieron. Cada uno por sus razones.

Una vez terminada la velada amistosa y cuando todos se habían ido a sus casas correspondientes, Frisk se encontraba recostada en su cama sumamente pensativa. Les había comentado con naturalidad la festividad que se aproximaba sin saber que los monstruos desconocían por completo aquello; por lo que de algún modo se sentía responsable de lo que pudiera pasar.

Suspiró un tanto cansada. Si los monstruos estaban hechos mayormente de amor ¿Qué podría salir mal en aquel día?

Finalmente se quedó dormida con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano se notaba la muchedumbre pasar con paso prisa por todo Snowdin. Era tanto ruido el que hacían que hasta para Sans fue difícil seguir durmiendo, sin embargo siguió acostado cómodamente en su colchoneta esperando que todo pasara para volver a dormir tranquilamente en cualquier momento.

Aquella esperanza se esfumó por completo en cuanto su hermano irrumpió la tranquilidad de su cuarto.

-¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE, SANS!

El esqueleto mayor siguió sin levantarse. Simplemente se limitó a gruñir girándose en la comodidad de su colchoneta.

-SANS, SE TE HARÁ TARDE A TU TRABAJO… OTRA VEZ –Le reprochó en cuanto se acercaba para levantarlo por las malas –ADEMÁS, HOY ES UN DÍA IMPORTANTE.

-Cinco minutos más…

-¡NADA DE ESO!

Sin más, se lo llevó cargando hasta ponerlo en el comedor y obligarlo a desayunar. A lo lejos de la cocina, se escuchaba la tele encendida en el programa de Mettaton, el cual "indirectamente" le decía a sus espectadores que sus productos eran la mejor opción para regalar en el día de San Valentín.

Sans comprendió ante eso por qué tanto ruido en el exterior, además del entusiasmo de su hermano en su vestimenta hecha por él mismo, (la cual estaba llena de corazones). Había olvidado por completo la explicación de la humana sobre la festividad y se sorprendió un poco del entusiasmo que parecían mostrar todos en el subsuelo al respecto.

Suspiró un tanto melancólico. Ante la vida rutinaria y casi predecible de todos estando encerrados, conocer algo nuevo les daba una nueva felicidad a sus vidas. Una vez más, la humana estaba haciendo grandes cambios en el subsuelo. Y estaba feliz de que por fin todo marchaba para bien.

Cuando se teletransportó a su trabajo en el puesto de hotland, se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de monstruos que cargaban productos de la repostería de la arácnida. Estaba más que seguro que aquello le habría venido muy bien para ella.

Completamente aburrido y cansado, tomó su descanso inmediatamente y se fue directo hacia Grillby's, el cual estaba casi vacío en cuanto llegó.

-No habrás vuelto a enojarte ¿o si? –se burló el esqueleto en cuanto se sentó en la barra frente a él.

-La mayoría prefieren pasar el día en un lugar más romántico que este –La llama andante le pasó una botella de su condimento favorito como siempre -¿Tú por qué no haces lo mismo?

Sans gruñó en lo que tomaba la botella. Había olvidado que el barman seguía con sus constantes burlas al respecto pese a negar rotundamente cada vez que llegaba al tema. Aun cuando se prometía no ir en un tiempo para evitar aquella incomodidad, se le terminaba olvidando al día siguiente; y es que al descartar el ir al verdadero laboratorio como antes y en su casa no podía mostrarse siquiera serio para no preocupar a su hermano, terminaba regresando al bar que tanto le gustaba.

Siguió tomando en silencio tranquilamente hasta que Grillby volvió a hablar.

-¿En verdad no harás nada este día?

-Es una simple festividad humana –Se encogió de hombros –Además sabes que esas cosas no me interesan a mí.

-Bien… pero si sabes que a muchos por aquí si se les da eso ¿no?

-¿Aja? –comentó sin entender por qué le decía eso.

-Habrá muchos regalando cosas y declarándose el día de hoy.

-¿Y tú punto es…? –si tuviera cejas, ya habría arqueado una.

Grillby suspiró un tanto exasperado antes de seguir.

-Muchos solteros podrían dejar de serlo el día de hoy…

Por más indirectas que le estaba mandando, parecía que el esqueleto seguía sin prestarle atención siquiera mientras seguía tomando su cátsup. Comenzó a fastidiarse con su indiferencia y preocupado de que no reaccionara, le retiró su botella por completo.

-¡Hey!

-Sans, hay muchos monstruos que podrían aprovechar el buscar a su "ser especial" –se recargó en la barra –Frisk no podría ser la excepción a eso ¿sabes?

-Si sigues con eso…

-Es más que claro que Frisk no es una pequeña niña –continuó ignorándolo esta vez –Es una joven sumamente interesante y hermosa que MAS DE UNO seguramente se fijó en ella.

Aquello le causó un ruido interno al esqueleto.

-Vamos Grillbz… es una humana –trató de buscar una respuesta rápida –Serán monstruos buscando a monstruos y ya. Además, no parece siquiera que le interesen esas cosas a ella.

-¿Y porque razón nos contaría a todos sobre esta celebración humana?

-Simplemente quiso comentarlo. Yo estuve ahí cuando lo dijo.

-¿Y no has pensado que lo dijo para tratar algo más?

Las cuencas de Sans se obscurecieron un tanto dudoso. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si su intención era…? Se sacudió el cráneo rápidamente antes de que se completara aquel pensamiento repentino. No pretendía darle importancia.

Frisk era una humana con un buen sentido del humor, amable, carismática, fuerte, astuta, coqueta… ¡COQUETA!

Ante la gran incomodidad que sintió al percatarse de todas las posibilidades que podrían pasarle a la joven por su peculiar forma de interactuar, sacó su celular con la intención de llamarla para saber dónde se encontraba, pero quien le contestó no fue la embajadora de los monstruos.

-Hola, habla Toriel.

-Hey Tori –Sans sonó como si nada –Iba a llamar a Frisk ¿Acaso me equivoqué de número?

-Oh no, Frisk olvidó su celular por andar a las prisas–en el auricular escuchó claramente que había suspirado preocupada –Se despertó muy temprano hoy diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ya veo… -aquello no le estaba gustando al esqueleto -¿Sabes de casualidad a dónde iba?

-Mencionó algo sobre chocolates –meditó un poco –Supongo que fue a comprar.

Nuevamente se escuchó cómo suspiraba la antropomorfa.

-¿Todo bien, Tori?

-Si, si, es solo que… tengo miedo de que mi niña ya esté en esa edad de pensar en chicos. No está lista para eso.

"Si tener más de 16 años y haber coqueteado con casi todos en el subsuelo es no estar lista…No me quiero imaginar qué lo será" pensó el esqueleto.

-En fin, tengo que volver a la cocina. Dejé un pie al horno y no quiero que se me queme nuevamente. Cuídate Sans.

-Igualmente –acto seguido colgó.

Sans se quedó un tanto estático analizando la información obtenida. Si Frisk estaba comprando chocolates ¿significaba que ya le interesaba alguien? ¿No le importaba que fuese un monstruo? Y lo más importante ¿De quién se trataría?

Si ella estuviera tratando de declararse a alguien en el subsuelo ¿aquel ser le correspondería? Una gran gota de sudor surgió al pensar eso. Las posibilidades eran muy grandes tratándose de alguien tan especial como ella.

Se recargó en la barra algo frustrado mientras los pensamientos fugaces invadían su mente cada vez más problemáticos. Siendo ella tan coqueta con todos, podría tratarse de un monstruo cualquiera.

¿Incluso… él?

-Grillby –Sans se levantó inmediatamente un tanto serio –Tengo cosas que hacer. Agrega esto a mi cuenta.

Acto seguido desapareció sin decir nada más.

-Ya era hora de que reaccionaras –La llama rio para sus adentros y continuó con su trabajo.

…

Sans había aparecido directamente en el puesto de Muffet, la cual tenía su estandarte casi vacío monitoreado por pequeñas arañas, mientras que ella felizmente contaba el dinero. Supuso que era el mejor lugar para saber al menos una pista de lo que tramaba Frisk siendo uno de los pocos lugares en donde se podía conseguir chocolate.

-Bonjou, querido –Su sonrisa, pese a ser verdadera, seguía siendo intimidante -¿Buscas algo para tu ser especial?

Antes de tener la oportunidad de responder, un grito de emoción detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Sus cuencas se oscurecieron por completo del lío en el que se había metido al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡OhDiosMioOhDiosMioOhDiosMioOhDiosMio!

-N-no es lo que piensas…

-¡En verdad lo vas a hacer! –Alphys daba demasiados saltitos de la emoción –¡Te le vas a declarar a F…!

En un rápido movimiento la había tomado y desaparecido juntos en el acto. Muffet simplemente continuó contando su dinero sin darle importancia a lo que había pasado.

-¡..risk! ¿Ah?

Se percató que se encontraban los dos en la entrada principal del laboratorio. Sans se mostraba lo más tranquilo posible pese al pánico que había sentido en cuanto supo lo que iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos la científica real. Lo que menos quería era que todos en el subsuelo le comentaran ello a pesar de que él ya había descartado la idea a los dos que le insistían con eso.

En especial quería evitar malentendidos por parte de ciertos monstruos jefes que habían demostrado ser demasiado sobreprotectores con su hija. Apreciaba su vida y no quería ser calcinado.

-Deja de insistir con eso, Al. En verdad no es nada de lo que piensas –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mostrándose indiferente.

-¿Entonces qué es? –Era obvio que no le creía, pero aun así tuvo la cortesía de preguntar.

-Ehhh… -¿Ahora cómo le explicaba que la estaba buscando sin verse envuelto en más problemas?, pensó –Estaba… buscando a Papyrus ¿Lo has visto?

-Oh si, hace poco –el "fangirleo" de la reptil se bajó un poco –De hecho había venido con Frisk aquí mismo. Vinieron a pedirme contenedores y se los llevaron.

-¿Y sabes para qué eran?

-Supongo que para meter todo el chocolate que compraron. Estamos en una zona caliente, era claro que se derretiría.

Sans analizó un poco antes de proseguir.

-Muy bien, gracias Alphys.

-No hay de q… yyyy ya te fuiste –La científica real simplemente vio como se había desaparecido en el acto. No importaba cuánto lo hiciera, aun no se acostumbraba a ese poder suyo.

De inmediato se fue corriendo a activar las pantallas de vigilancia para no perderse detalles de lo que pudiera pasar.

…

Sans estuvo llamándole todo el tiempo a su hermano, pero éste siguió sin responderle. Aquello le era muy extraño ya que siempre atendía inmediatamente. Cansado de seguir buscando en varias partes, terminó regresándose a su casa considerando que aquello era una batalla perdida y que al día siguiente se enteraría de igual forma de quien pudiera ser.

Se apareció en el sillón verde de su casa y se acostó inmediatamente cansado de usar tanta magia en el transcurso del día. Tantas apariciones requerían demasiado desgaste de su parte. Pero tras escuchar ruidos en su cocina.

Su hermano y la humana se encontraban divertidos revolviendo cosas en contenedores y poniendo la sustancia viscosa dulce que habían comprado en moldes con sumo cuidado. Aquella escena le fue demasiado curiosa al mayor de los hermanos esqueleto y se unió a la plática que estaban teniendo.

-Hola Sans –Frisk tenía sus mejillas manchadas de chocolate y el cabello lleno de harina. Verla así le pareció adorable –Creí que estabas trabajando.

-ES QUE EN EFECTO TIENE QUE ESTAR TRABAJANDO AHORA ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ Y NO EN TU PUESTO?

-Tranquilo Paps, estoy en mi descanso –le guiñó un ojo divertido -¿Y ustedes que andan tramando?

-HABÍAMOS COMPRADO MUCHO CHOCOLATE, PERO EN EL CAMINO COMENZÓ A DERRETIRSE –Explicó sonriente de su leve aventura con su amiga –ASÍ QUE LA HUMANA TUVO LA GRANDIOSA IDEA DE DARLES LA FORMA QUE NOSOTROS QUERRAMOS. ¡MIRA SANS!

Le mostró contento el envase en el que estaba trabajando, el cual se veía claramente que el esqueleto estaba haciendo un gran chocolate con forma de su cara.

-Vaya hermano, tan talentoso como siempre.

-NYE HE HE, ASÍ ES.

Se acercó un poco más, curioso de ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo la joven. Observó como estaba maniobrando astutamente con una duya el hacer varias flores de chocolate.

-No sé por qué no me dan "buena espina" tus chocolates niña. –recordó la batalla con Flowey.

-Juro que son comestibles –rio.

-¿Y para quien los estás haciendo? Si se puede saber.

Había sonreído con toda la naturalidad e indiferencia posible, pero por dentro se estaba carcomiendo de saber una respuesta. La humana continuaba trabajando sonriente sin verlo siquiera.

-Para alguien.

Era la peor respuesta que pudiera recibir.

-¿Y ese alguien es…?

Frisk terminó de hacer una flor antes de mirarlo directamente. Se sorprendió de verlo sudoroso y atento a lo que pudiera decirle.

-Si te lo dijera te sorprenderías más de la cuenta.

Aquello le generó más incógnitas molestas, pero la humana no dijo más hasta terminar de estar listos los chocolates. Sans estuvo todo el tiempo acompañándolos esperando cualquier reacción o algún indicio que le indicara de quién pudiera tratarse, pero no notó más allá de su cansancio. Parecía que le faltaban muchas horas de sueño.

Frisk acomodó todo para llevarse sus cosas y se despidió de su guardaespaldas, el cual le dijo que no era necesario de que le acompañara hasta su casa al estar todo bien y salió de la casa de los esqueletos.

-Espera, Frisk.

Se giró para ver en la entrada de la puerta al mayor de los esqueletos un tanto nervioso extendiéndole la mano.

-Yo te llevo. Conozco un atajo.

Frisk sonrió un tanto vencida y aceptó en silencio la oferta del esqueleto. En un pestañeo terminaron en la puerta de la entrada de las ruinas. Ya no se encontraba cerrada ahora que tenía acceso para todos los que quisieran visitar ese cachito del subsuelo poco conocido para algunos monstruos, pero aun así repelía cierta magia y el esqueleto no podía traspasar eso con sus apariciones.

Lo cierto es que Sans seguía con la duda y temía que ella se fuera a otro lado que no fuera su casa. Por eso ni siquiera le había preguntado si iba ahí realmente. Y otra parte suya (muy en el fondo) tenía la idea de que la razón por la cual no le había querido decir nada era porque estaba Papyrus presente. ¿Y si…?

-Vaya que el frío es bueno para los chocolates –vigiló un poco el contenedor para ver el estado de sus dulces –Muchas gracias, Sans.

-No hay de que niña. –Se mostró cansado, no había podido descansar lo suficiente para recuperarse de tanto gasto de energía –No queremos que se dañe aquello que con cariño preparaste.

Se giró un tanto vencido de que no le dijera nada, pero inmediatamente la humana le sujetó

-Espera Sans…

Algo dentro de Sans sobresaltó de emoción. Pero de los nervios no se giraba a verla.

-Aquí está el tuyo.

Un tanto extrañado se volteó y notó como le extendía un chocolate.

-Iba a envolverlos todos antes de regalarlos, pero creo que mejor te lo doy a ti primero… bueno, segundo. Papyrus tomó el suyo mucho antes.

Sans tomó el chocolate que le estaba brindando un tanto confundido ¿A cuántos pensaba regalar chocolates? ¿Iba a coquetear con varios? ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Su hermano ya tenía uno? Como si Frisk notara su desconcierto, rio un poco antes de responder.

-Es cierto que se da algo a la persona que más quieres, pero eso no implica que descarte a todos mis seres queridos. Les expliqué ya a varios en el camino cuando fui a comprar todo.

Por un segundo, las cuencas de Sans perdieron el brillo en lo que algo dentro de él pareció romperse. Rápidamente se recuperó en cuanto vio la extrañeza de la humana que lo observaba con su característica expresión.

-¿Eso significa que yo debo darte algo también a ti?

-Podemos contar como regalo que me hayas traído hasta aquí –sonrió con total naturalidad –Y gracias por considerarme una de tus seres queridos también.

-Ehhh… -sintiéndose cómo se ponía la soga al cuello él solo, se despidió con una mano y desapareció antes de que sus nervios le traicionasen.

Regresando a su casa, Papyrus le brindó su chocolate, diciéndole que tendría el honor de comer de su cara, cosa que generó un mal chiste por parte del mayor y la rutina quejosa por su parte continuó. Al terminar de comer un trozo, se dispuso a irse a su cuarto a por fin dormir todo lo que le faltaba por recuperar.

Fue cuando estuvo recostado que recordó lo que había dicho la humana cuando le preguntó para quién era los chocolates con forma de flor ¿Le estaba ocultando algo más?

.

.

.

La tenue luz que brindaba la luna a lo lejos reflejaba parte del profundo túnel rocoso, en el cual el único color que resaltaba entre toda esa gama eran las flores amarillas que persistían en seguir viviendo pese a la poca luz solar con la que podían alimentarse en aquel lugar.

Frisk se encaminó a aquel punto y se hincó lentamente, procurando no lastimar ninguna de las flores.

-Sé muy bien que te gusta el chocolate –Hablaba mientras acariciaba los dorados pétalos –Mamá no me lo dice, pero sé que tú eres la razón por la cual tiene siempre una barra de chocolate guardada en el refrigerador.

Colocó el contenedor con los chocolates floridos con sumo cuidado.

-Siendo así, sería injusto que todos comieran chocolate menos tu ¿no crees? Así que te hice un poco, espero que te gusten.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Frisk suspiró un poco antes de seguir.

-Mamá y papá te extrañan. No necesitan decirlo para demostrarlo. Cada vez que me abrazan siento cómo desearían poder abrazarte a ti y a Asriel una vez más.

Un tanto lejos y oculta entre columnas rocosas sin iluminación alguna, se encontraba la ex reina escuchando todo y llorando en silencio pese a la tenue sonrisa que había surgido ante la inocencia de su pequeña.

Esa noche Frisk volvió al campo florido en sus sueños, pero no fue perseguida ni nada esta vez. Simplemente pudo disfrutar de aquella brisa extraña del lugar y podría jurar que había escuchado un tenue "gracias", aunque también pudiera tratarse de sólo su imaginación.

Después de tanto tiempo, pudo dormir tranquilamente.

…

 **Sé que me tardé en subir esto, pero el trabajo no me dejó tenerlo a tiempo :(**

 **Al principio éste sería un capítulo especial, pero conforme avancé me adentré tanto que preferí meterlo por completo en la continuidad de la historia. De igual manera no afectará tanto a la trama.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho. De paso los invito al nuevo fic que ando escribiendo: Flapper Florist, la cual está inspirada en Mafiatale, salvo con varios toques míos que espero que les gusten (y si, también será Frans). Y no se preocupen, no descuidaré esta historia por estar también en otra n_n**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea…

-TONTERÍAS, ESTA ES UNA GRANDIOSA IDEA, HUMANA.

-T-Temo que e-estoy de acuerdo con Frisk, esto no parece ser b-bueno.

-Vamos cariño, ten un poco de fe en nosotros.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la casa de la capitana de la guardia real. Dado que habían pasado días en los que la embajadora de los monstruos se encerraba estudiando y por ende no habían podido verla tras el incidente con la flor parlante y las amalgamas, sus amigos habían planeado un día especial para convivir con ella y alejarla de tantos libros.

No eran tontos, intuían que algo estaba pasando por la mente de la humana sobre el acontecimiento, y estaban más que seguros que la culpa aun carcomía sobre las muertes de las amalgamas, pero por más que la habían llamado y mandado mensajes diciéndole que no era su culpa, Frisk evadía los temas con sutileza.

Por lo que finalmente (y con total impaciencia de no verla mejor), Undyne trajo con engaños a la humana a su hogar, teniéndole una agradable comida.

Una que parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

-Las palomitas no tienen que estar de ese modo, podrían quemarse –comentó Frisk.

-Mientras más fuego, más crujientes –argumentó la anfibia mientras cada vez más le subía la temperatura.

-Si, pero…

El ruido insistente dentro de la olla indicaba que las palomitas estaban más que listas, pero temía que en cuanto las abrieran serían una vez más un plato incomible por parte de los miembros de la guardia real. Cosa que no tuvieron que esperar nada, ya que las mismas explotaron por casi todo el lugar.

-BUENO… AHÍ QUEDA LA MERIENDA… -Papyrus había sido el primero en levantarse en cuanto cesaron de caer las palomitas. –QUE BUENO QUE AUN QUEDA ESPAGUETTI DESPUÉS DE TODO.

-Si, creo que no es lo nuestro cocinar algo aparte –Undyne se disculpaba con una sonrisa inocente.

Frisk suspiró resignada. Extrañaba esos momentos de convivencia en los que estaba más que seguro que algo pasaría estando esos dos juntos. Alphys ayudaba a limpiar en lo que su novia preparaba todo junto al televisor.

-¿Lista para tu tarde de amigos, punk? Alphys y yo hemos preparado los mejores capítulos para ver todos juntos.

-¡Si, veremos la primera temporada de Mew kissy cutie! –el semblante de la científica cambió radicalmente al mencionarlo –Estoy segura de que te gustará.

-YO NO TENGO NI IDEA DE LO QUE SEA, PERO PARA MI ESTA BIEN –se rascó un tanto confundido el cráneo al no entender la emoción por una serie.

Frisk se sentó en el piso junto a su guardaespaldas, dejándoles el sillón a la feliz pareja. Comía como podía el plato de espagueti que le habían servido con tal de no ser descortés, pero lo cierto es que estaba casi incomible. Se dio por vencida en cuanto casi se rompe un diente con algo que mordió y nunca supo que era.

Con total alegría, Alphys había activado el DVD y comenzaron a ver la serie. Frisk ya sabía de anime y le agradaba bastante, pero no se comparaba con el hecho de ver que sus amigos habían hecho un esfuerzo con tal de relajarla. Con una sonrisa veía el televisor, pero su mente divagaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Sans ya le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella por sus estudios. Y ahora estaban ellos tres junto a ella sin hacerle preguntas incómodas ni mencionándole nada relacionado. Comprendió que ellos entendían que no quería hablar de eso y que en su momento se los diría, pero que eso no implicaba que se preocupaban por ella y que harían lo que fuera por ayudarla.

Un leve suspiro surgió de ella. Su sed de conocimiento sobre los monstruos para ayudarlos a todos era grande, pero en su esfuerzo se estaba perdiendo de las cosas importantes de la vida y no quería eso. Sin contar que el querer mantener su mente ocupada con tal de no escuchar esa risa que le atormentaba nuevamente no estaba siendo efectivo. Sus ojeras y nervios ya lo estaban notando hasta sus padres.

Necesitaba ayuda, esa era la realidad. Volteó hacia arriba en donde estaba la pareja abrazadas viendo con suma emoción la acción que ejecutaba la protagonista del dibujo animado. Los ojos de Alphys brillaban con intensidad por sus lentes y murmuraba las mismas frases que se sabía de memoria de su heroína.

Frisk sonrió con ternura en tal escena en lo que tomaba la decisión en silencio de pedirle ayuda a la científica real.

Aunque eso requeriría de revelarle información no deseada.

…

La oscuridad que albergaba el cuarto del laboratorio era sofocante para la flor que estaba encerrada en su cápsula. Estaba más que aburrido en ese lugar al no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Siquiera tenía poco espacio para estirarse.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más con tal de hacer algo. Pero en cuanto sintió una suave brisa acariciar sus pétalos los abrió intuyendo en dónde se encontraba ahora.

No comprendía el cómo, pero estaba de nuevo en aquel florido y extraño lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus extremidades para asegurarse de que todo estuviera normal y no como la última vez. Al notar que en efecto estaba siendo la misma flor de siempre, se dispuso a recorrer el calmado lugar.

La brisa podría ser demasiado relajante para cualquiera, pero para Flowey era incómodo. Tanta calma en un lugar tan extraño del que no comprendía cómo era que terminaba llegando a tal campo eran una de las miles de incógnitas que se formulaba en lo que andaba entre los suaves pétalos en los que fácilmente podía camuflarse.

No quería admitirlo, pero su razón de seguir andando sin un rumbo específico era por querer oír esa voz nuevamente. Estaba más que seguro que aquella vez había sido Chara la que lo llamaba, y pese a no poder sentir algo, dentro de él tenía la necesidad de verla una vez más.

Si es que no le estaba jugando una maldita broma aquel lugar.

Podrían haber pasado horas o días recorriendo el infinito lugar, pero nomás no se topaba con nada. Desesperado, se alzó lo suficiente para ver si podía contemplar algo desde las alturas, pero parecía ser igual todo sin importar el ángulo en lo que observaba todo.

-Esto es un maldito infierno sin fin –exclamó harto de todo.

Estaba harto de aquel irritante sonido de la brisa chocando entre los pétalos. Estaba harto de tanto color dorado en el lugar, y estaba harto de andar sin llegar a ningún lado.

" _Si, sé muy bien lo que es eso"._

Completamente anonadado, Flowey giró hacia todos lados tratando de descubrir el punto en donde había surgido aquella voz. Estaba más que seguro esta vez de quién se trataba.

No tenía más duda. Era Chara quien le había hablado.

" _¿Tanto te tardaste en saberlo? Que idiota eres"._

No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante tal afirmación. Seguía girando hacia todos lados, pero seguía sin verla pese a poder escucharla con total claridad como si estuviera a lado suyo burlándose de él por verse como un tonto buscándola por todos lados.

-¿En dónde estás, Chara?

Como respuesta tuvo una simple pero cantarina risa de su parte. Si tuviera corazón, el suyo habría latido de emoción por oír aquello que creyó no volver a hacerlo. Su risa siempre le había parecido demasiado característica e inconfundible.

-Deja de jugar, Chara, y dime dónde estás.

No hubo respuesta más que la misma risa. Flowey se dispuso a moverse con tal de descubrir el punto de origen de su voz. Incluso giraba de la nada para ver si su amiga estaba detrás de él jugándole una broma como lo habían hecho de niños, pero nada.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo se la había pasado buscándola, pero su determinación le impedía detenerse y dejar de buscarla. No lo expresaba abiertamente, pero en verdad deseaba volver a verla.

" _Yo también quiero verte"._

Estaba entrando en desesperación por no tener resultados aún. Si tan sólo tuviera una señal…

Y una vez más, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento todo el tiempo, su risa fue suficiente respuesta para indicarle el camino. Sin pensárselo se dirigió hacia el punto en el que percibía por esa vez el sonido.

Cada vez era más fuerte su risa y su necesidad de seguir cada vez más fuerte aun. Podría jugar que por un momento volvía a sentir alguna emoción, por muy minúscula que fuera.

Tras un tiempo avanzando con paso prisa, a lo lejos podía ver con claridad lo que había estado buscando todo el tiempo. Era difícil de percibir por la lejanía, pero la figura femenina se podía contemplar con claridad.

Flowey apresuró su paso con total desesperación. Cada vez era más notorio el cuerpo de la joven dándole la espalda.

Era ella, estaba más que seguro.

-¡Chara!

No había podido evitar gritarle. Si se hubiera puesto a analizar lo que le estaba pasando, posiblemente se habría dado cuenta de que en ese instante, estaba volviendo a sentir la adrenalina que era emocionarse por ver a un ser querido. Aunque se tratase de algo minúsculo de algo que difícilmente podía percibirse, estaba siendo más que claro que la flor estaba volviendo a sentir felicidad por ese pequeño instante.

No tenía tiempo para pensar más. Tenía que llegar hacia ella. Estaba más que cerca y podía ver cómo le daba la espalda, pero eso era tan sólo un detalle menor.

-Chara.

La humana se giró un tanto sorprendida. Al poder contemplar su rostro, la flor se detuvo en el acto igualmente sorprendido.

No era Chara a quien estaba viendo en ese instante.

-¿Frisk?

-¿Flowey?

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar adecuadamente con tal encuentro. El propio paisaje se estaba derrumbando hacia la nada tras mencionar sus respectivos nombres. La grieta que se estaba formando entre ellos estaba siendo cada vez más divisora y no podían alcanzarse el uno al otro. Frisk se mantenía en pie como podía, pero Flowey no hacía ningún esfuerzo por moverse.

Frisk intentó gritarle, pero una ensordecedora risa opacó toda intención de hacerlo, sin poder hacer algo al respecto, eran llevados poco a poco hacia un fondo oscuro siendo tragados por la nada.

Todo se volvió negro.

-Frisk…

Parecía que la caída no tenía fin.

-Frisk.

Buscaba ella con la mirada si la flor había caído con ella, pero no se veía rastro alguno ¿Dónde estaría?

-¡FRISK!

La nombrada abrió los ojos ante el grito. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar adecuadamente dado que estaba siendo sacudida por el esqueleto sin percatarse de que ya estaba despierta. Un sonido incómodo estaba resonando en el lugar, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Como pudo puso sus manos en su pecho tratándole de decir que estaba consciente. La soltó en cuanto sintió su tacto y la puso en el suelo nuevamente.

-HUMANA ¿YA ESTÁS DESPIERTA?

-Es difícil saber eso con esos ojos que tiene –A sus espaldas percibió la voz de Undyne.

-POR ESO MISMO PREGUNTO.

-Si, ya estoy despierta.

Frisk tocó su pecho; podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora ante el susto de caer en la nada, sin contar el hecho de aquella risa y la aparición de Flowey en el lugar…

-No te levantes de golpe –las garras de la reptil la sujetaron de los hombros con cuidado. De su bata podía captar aquel insistente sonido –Puede hacerte daño.

Pese a la advertencia, aun así la humana se levantó con la ayuda de la científica real. Para Alphys era notorio que había estado temblando y la abrazó con tal de poder calmarla. Completamente agradecida, le devolvió el abrazo en silencio.

Podía percibir cómo los tres monstruos la observaban preocupados, después de todo, era la primera vez que la veían teniendo una pesadilla. Frisk ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida y se sintió un poco apenada por ello. Los esfuerzos de sus amigos por distraerla habían sido en vano por culpa de su cansancio.

Se apartó de su amiga para sonreír a todos los presentes.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, en verdad –Se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse algo de auto consuelo –Fue sólo una pesadilla.

-Las has tenido recientemente ¿cierto? –analizó Undyne.

La humana suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza. Papyrus en el acto se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Por alguna razón no le dijo absolutamente nada, pero en su abrazo le dejaba en claro que estaba preocupado por ella y que estaba ahí para cuidarla y protegerla. Frisk le devolvió el abrazo como pudo a modo de respuesta silenciosa. Agradecía infinitamente poder responder sin emplear palabra alguna. Nunca había sido realmente lo suyo el dialogar abiertamente.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban, darlings!

Sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, el robot lo había tumbado entrando con una de sus poses registradas por él mismo. En cuanto vio las caras consternadas, dejó de posar para sorprenderse de lo que estaba viendo.

-Vaya, en verdad estaban llorando por mí.

-¡METTATON!

Papyrus la soltó de golpe tambaleándola un poco, pero contenta de poder cambiar la atención en el mejor momento oportuno. En lo que Mettaton autografiaba el cráneo del esqueleto tras escuchar que era un gran admirador suyo, Frisk se acercó a la pareja para aclarar una duda que tenía.

-¿Qué es lo que suena en tu bata?

-Oh… -Un tanto temerosa, la científica sacó el aparato que estaba resonando con insistencia. Parecía un control remoto regordete con muchas luces de colores. –Monitoreo a Flowey sin importar el lugar en el que me encuentre. Que brille este foco rojo indica que se alteró por algo… Pero que está bien pese a todo.

Aquello no era nada bueno para la humana ¿Significaba lo que ella estaba pensando?

-Vine lo más pronto que pude, pero el ensayo me atrasó un poco –Mettaton se acercó al grupo siendo acompañado por el esqueleto –Pero por lo que veo vine justo a tiempo para los regalos.

-¿Regalos? –Frisk quedó un tanto perpleja con tantas cosas en su mente ¿Debía traer algo y nadie le dijo?

-Shhh, aun no le decíamos nada –Le reprochó Undyne, pero al ver que tenían toda la atención de la humana, simplemente suspiro resignada –Bueno, era una sorpresa, pero veo que es mejor hacerle entrega de una vez.

Un tanto curiosa vio como todos sacaban algo de sus bolsillos, pero sin mostrarle lo que tenían oculto en sus manos.

-Extiende tu brazo, linda –le indicó Mettaton.

Hizo lo que le pidieron sin pensárselo, aunque algo extrañada con tal petición. Contempló como cada uno le ponía un brazalete de la amistad: el de Mettaton era de cristales de fantasía rosas y negros con un dije de su cara (cosa que no le sorprendió que lo tuviera). El de Papyrus era un brazalete hecho a mano de color naranja con huesos blancos bordados. El de Undyne era verde con un pez azul bordado, y el de Alphys amarillo con corazones rosas.

-Sabemos que te sientes mal últimamente –comenzó a decir Undyne.

-Y comprendemos que no quieras hablar al respecto –dijo Mettaton.

-Pero aunque te apartes o te encierres… -Siguió Alphys.

-… QUEREMOS QUE SEPAS QUE CUENTAS CON TODOS NOSOTROS SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ –Terminó Papyrus con una gran sonrisa.

Frisk estaba más que anonadada. No había esperado nada al respecto.

Sus amigos le estaban dejando en claro que notaban perfectamente que algo estaba mal con ella, y que comprendían si ella no les decía nada, pero que tampoco querían que los apartara. Frisk no se había percatado de que se había distanciado demasiado al opacarse en los estudios con tal de obtener respuestas o desviar pensamientos negativos sobre su persona.

Comprendió en ese instante que lo verdaderamente importante estaba frente a ella. Y uno de sus más grandes sueños se lo estaba perdiendo por ahogarse en un problema que trataba de controlar por su cuenta.

-Yo…

No se dio cuenta en qué momento le salieron las lágrimas de lo conmovida que estaba, pero no le importó en el acto y les dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias… yo… Esto es hermoso.

-Todo es hermoso cuando lleva mi cara, Darling.

-Creo que se está refiriendo al regalo en si.

Sin pensárselo se lanzó para abrazar a los más posibles. En conjunto se unieron para que se tratase de un gran mega abrazo.

-Son los mejores amigos que uno pudiera tener –se sinceró la humana –Los quiero mucho, mucho en verdad.

-AWWW, NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN TE QUEREMOS MUCHO.

Frisk en ese instante decidió dejar de preocuparse por problemas que podía encontrarle solución con la ayuda adecuada. Ni siquiera se acordaba del inconveniente de su pesadilla en conjunto con Flowey con lo emocionada que estaba por el esmero que habían puesto sus amigos para alegrarle el día.

En ese instante, los problemas estaban a lado.

Después de todo, tener amigos tan increíbles, la llenaban de determinación.

El sonido palpitante del aparato de la científica real resonaba con insistencia queriendo llamar la atención, pero fue en vano tras la muestra de afecto que estaban teniendo todos.

Si tan sólo le hubieran puesto más atención... No habrían que tenido que lamentarlo después.

…

 **Un momento muy lindo… antes de que se venga lo fuerte. No diré más, bwahahahahaha.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **;)**


	29. Chapter 29

" **Érase una vez una niña determinada"**

La velada había terminado ante el insistente sonido del aparato de la científica, la cual se disculpó un tanto nerviosa y comentó que tenía que dirigirse a su laboratorio para repararlo, por lo que el resto se retiraron de igual forma, dejando sola a la anfibia para que descansara igualmente.

Frisk no quiso decir nada en el trayecto en el que Papyrus le estuvo acompañando caminando. Lo vívido que había sido el presenciar a Flowey dentro del sueño le daba mucho por qué pensar. Y muchos de esos pensamientos no eran positivos.

Tenía una idea de lo que pudiera tratarse, pero no lograba formularla por completo ante el leve dolor de cabeza que había vuelto.

-¡ESTÁ NEVANDO!

La humana alzó la vista y contempló como, en efecto, estaba nevando de una forma misteriosa en el pueblo. Aun no comprendía del todo cómo era que pudieran existir variedades de ecosistemas en un solo punto y que fueran tan funcionales. Supuso que sólo le faltaba por saber más cosas o que simplemente se trataba de magia.

-SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES EN MI CASA UN RATO HASTA QUE PASE LA NEVADA –Le comentó Papyrus sin opción de negarse –PUEDE SER PELIGROSO CAMINAR ASÍ.

Estando de acuerdo en silencio, aceptó la oferta de su guardaespaldas y se dirigieron a su casa. Estuvieron por un rato esperando a Sans mientras veían la colección de figuras de acción que tenía, pero el mayor seguía sin presentarse.

-DE SEGURO SE VOLVIÓ A QUEDAR EN ESE BAR –Se quejó un tanto molesto –ODIO QUE HAGA ESO.

Frisk no supo qué decirle. Era cierto que se la pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y no entendía del todo a qué se debía.

-YA MERO ES LA HORA DEL CUENTO Y NO VIENE. ES TAN IMPUNTUAL.

La humana se quedó un tanto pensativa. Recordó lo que le había dicho Sans sobre que no podía dormirse sin escuchar un cuento antes, y lo cierto es que ella quería pasar un rato a solas para pensar qué hacer sobre la presencia de Flowey en su recurrente sueño; por lo que terminó recurriendo a la única idea que le llegaba a la mente.

-Me sé… una historia.

-¡UN CUENTO NUEVO!-Se entusiasmó el esqueleto -¿PODRÍAS CONTÁRMELA?

Le era difícil negarse a esos "ojos de cachorrito", a la vez que se preguntaba cómo es que siendo un esqueleto lograba hacer eso. Frisk rio y se acomodó a lado de Papyrus antes de proseguir. Cerró sus ojos profundamente para comenzar a contar.

-Había una vez… una pequeña niña solitaria que vivía en la superficie. –Comenzó a contar en un tono un tanto melodramático –Aunque la ciudad en la que habitaba era sumamente grande, existía un lugar especial para niños solitarios como ella: El Instituto Woolton-Bourne.

Hizo una leve pausa. Hacía mucho que no mencionaba el nombre del lugar, siquiera había pensado en él por mucho tiempo ya y eso la intranquilizaba un poco. Pero se armó de determinación y continuó el relato de su historia, lo cual la adentró tanto que estaba sintiendo como si lo estuviera presentando en ese preciso momento.

…

Tenía cinco años cuando era completamente consciente de sus recuerdos. Las monjas siempre dividían en grupos de rangos a los niños con el fin de facilitar todas las cosas, y por más que quisieran verse cálidas y santas, lo cierto es que se volvían desagradables a la hora de que calmaban su paciencia, cosa que de cierta manera ella tenía cierta especialidad.

-¡Frisk! –una de las monjas le había llamado la atención –Baja de ahí en ese instante.

Varios niños llegaban ahí al menos con un nombre o un pasado, pero Frisk literalmente era un lienzo en blanco que era difícil de llenar. Las monjas nunca tuvieron intención de ponerle un nombre, pero la habían apodado "Frisk" por lo juguetona y problemática que era. Con el tiempo estuvo tan acostumbrada a esa mención de ella que lo apropió como su nombre… lo único que de cierta manera tenía.

La monja la obligó a bajarse del mueble que con éxito había escalado, aunque con cierta dificultad para sus pequeñas manos, las cuales fueron golpeadas por la señora a modo de castigo por su incoherencia.

-Deja de hacer estas tonterías.

-Yo solo quería ser más alta para que me vean –explicó con bochorno –Tal vez sea por eso que los papás no me llevan… porque no me ven…

Como cada fin de semana, varias familias iban a ver a los niños con intención de adoptarlos. Mientras más joven se era, con más facilidad podrían llevarte dado que los padres siempre tenían preferencia a los más chicos. Y como todos los niños que se encontraban en el orfanato, Frisk ansiaba el tener una familia.

-Deja de hacer tales tonterías y tal vez te consideren –la regañó –Ahora sé una niña normal y ve con el resto.

Acercándose al grupo, era bastante notoria la baja estatura de Frisk en comparación del resto. Pero por más que trataba de ser como los demás… terminaba aburriéndose. No se conformaba con estar quieta y dejar que la observaran como muñeca de aparador. No, a ella le gustaba hacer mucho más, porque siempre encontraba algo nuevo que hacer.

Era una realidad que el carisma de la niña resaltaba entre los otros niños y los padres visitantes siempre la veían ante tal impacto que generaba, sin embargo, nunca terminaban adoptándola. Frisk en un principio no entendía por qué nunca se iba con ellos, pero con el tiempo terminó escuchando con claridad los comentarios que los padres hacían de ella con las monjas o entre ellos.

-¿Es niño o niña?

-¿Acaso no abre los ojos nunca?

-Demasiado asiática.

-Demasiado enana.

-No se distingue qué género es.

Las monjas habían recomendado en un intento de plan afectivo el que se dejara el cabello largo para que reconocieran su género, sin embargo a ella le gustaba su cabello corto, por lo que aprendió por su cuenta a cortárselo como un deje de rebeldía de su parte al no querer cambiar por el simple hecho de ser adoptada. Si una familia querría estar con ella, sería porque la aceptaría tal y como es.

Pese a la corta edad que tenía, sabía la importancia de quererse a sí misma, y aquello la mantuvo determinada en todo su crecimiento.

-¡Apártate, enana!

Un niño más alto que ella le empujó mientras ella había estado caminando con un libro en sus brazos. Dado que era muy pequeña para alcanzar algunos juguetes, el resto de los niños no le dejaban ninguno, por lo que aprendió por su cuenta a amar la lectura (ninguno agarraba los libros) y a desinteresarle por completo los juguetes. Apreciaba las palabras grabadas en las hojas y tenía una excelente comprensión lectora a sus ocho años cumplidos.

-Hola, Viktor.

Frisk ni siquiera tomó mal el empujón que le había dado. Se limitó a recoger su libro pacíficamente y sin expresar emoción alguna. Conforme pasó el tiempo, aprendió a tener control de sus emociones para evitar más conflictos con las monjas, y de ser una niña con excesiva energía pasó a ser un rostro que pocas veces mostraba una expresión.

-¿Crees que alguien querrá adoptar a una enana como tú? –Aquel niño siempre buscaba molestarla por alguna razón desconocida –Nadie querrá adoptar a un bicho raro como tú.

-Supongo entonces que tú tienes mucha mejor suerte que yo –La niña alzó la ceja un tanto indiferente. –Espero que te lleven a ti pronto entonces.

Sabiendo lo que le pasaría a continuación, comenzó a correr lo más fuerte posible, pese a que lo había dicho con sinceridad. Ya otras veces la había humillado y las monjas no hacían nada por remediarlo. Viktor era un niño que, al igual que ella, no se llevaban los padres al considerarlo sumamente problemático. Por lo que los dos de algún modo terminaban siendo de los pocos niños que se quedaban creciendo en el orfanatorio viendo poco a poco cómo se iban el resto.

Frisk entró a un cuarto y se encerró en él para que el niño no le alcanzara. No se había fijado en dónde había entrado hasta que se percató de lo oscuro y polvoriento que estaba. Dejó el libro que había estado cargando consigo en el suelo y se adentró aún más en el lúgubre lugar en el que se había ocultado.

Reconoció que se trataba de la bodega que tenían prohibido entrar. Era el lugar en donde guardaban las cosas restringidas a los niños o donde tenían algunas pertenencias reservadas de los mismos dueños del orfanato. Si la encontraban ahí estaría en serios problemas, pero aquello no le importó del todo al estar sumamente curiosa de lo que se pudiera encontrar.

La mayor parte de las cosas estaban en cajas categorizadas por ropa, juguetes o demás objetos sin ningún valor ni interés para ella, pero más adelante simplemente se encontró con papeles y más papeles que llevaban los registros de los niños que entraban y salían. Algunos tenían la información suficiente para saber de dónde provenían, sus padres o familia biológica, entre otros datos. Frisk ni se preocupó por encontrar el suyo, ya sabía que ella era un simple lienzo en blanco.

Al momento de guardar la caja levantó demasiado polvo en su cara, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por no estornudar y dar a conocer su ubicación. Retrocedió como pudo de aquella nube de polvo, pero aquello la hizo chocar con un estandarte a punto de caerse por su torpeza.

Lo sujetó justo a tiempo con sus pequeñas manos, pero una caja le dio en la cabeza con la que pudo de algún modo evitar que se callera. Al notar que todo estaba tranquilo, sujetó con cuidado la caja y la puso en el suelo para ver su contenido.

La etiqueta de la caja simplemente decía "A. Bourne", por lo que no le decía nada en concreto aquello, pero en su interior simplemente había más papeles en carpetas clasificadas en términos que ella desconocía, un reloj de bolsillo viejo y un libro muy desgastado al grado de tener varias hojas sueltas cuya carátula rezaba el título "Mt. Ebott". Al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver que era un libro escrito completamente a mano, lo que le indicaba que era más viejo de lo que pensaba. Emocionada y determinada ante ese descubrimiento, prosiguió a leerlo con la poca luz que se dejaba presenciar en el lugar.

La letra sumamente hecha en cursiva le complicaba un poco el entenderlo, pero podía captar las frases: "Dos razas reinaban a la par sobre la superficie", "Gente desaparecida" y "Encerrados". En un principio le parecía un libro de fantasía viejo, pero conforme observaba las páginas comprendió que se trataba de una especie de bitácora de alguien que había estado investigando el monte Ebott al verlo dibujado en más de una ocasión con varias fechas anotadas de lo que parecía ser los días que habían estado revisando aquel lugar.

Lamentablemente no podía captar más la información ante tanto obstáculo que tenía, y era más que evidente que tendría que irse de ahí pronto antes de que la descubrieran en tal lugar, por lo que simplemente acomodó todo y se retiró con sumo cuidado de ahí.

Pero aquello tan sólo había sido el primer detonante de lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Cuando cumplió once años, sabía de antemano que el tiempo le estaba pisando los talones para ser adoptada. Mientras más grande era uno, menos posibilidades se tenían. De alguna forma buscaba calmarse de aquella ansiedad al ir a contarles cuentos a los más pequeños, pero no llegaba a ser suficiente cuando se percataba de las "extrañas" desapariciones de los niños que llegaban a sus trece años.

Había rumores al respecto, pero Frisk procuraba no darles importancia.

Cuando cumplió doce… sin pensárselo se escapó del orfanato. Había sabido de antemano lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, y no iba a esperar a que llegara su turno. No le importó que tuviera que vivir en la calle, era demasiado determinada para seguir adelante y nunca se dio la opción de retroceder.

Por un tiempo de algún modo sobrellevaba el ritmo… hasta que descubrió que la estaban buscando. Por menos de un año supo cómo mantenerse cautelosa, pero finalmente la habían hallado y perseguido por un buen rato al grado de llegar más allá de los límites de la ciudad.

Preocupada de no perderles el rastro nunca, Frisk tomó la decisión de ocultarse en el bosque, pero aquello no había sido suficiente para sus rastreadores, por lo que terminó adentrándose cada vez más hasta perderse ella misma en el lugar.

Acercándose la noche, Frisk se preocupó de no poder salir del bosque, pero tenía más miedo de ser capturada por aquellos sujetos, con lo cual prefirió buscar cómo pudo una cueva en la que podría pasar la noche y seguir la búsqueda de la salida de aquel lugar en cuanto se pusiera el sol. Poco después encontró una con suficiente tamaño y no dudó en ningún instante el llegar a ella.

Pero al no tener casi nada de luz indicándole dónde pisaba, no pudo ver la densa rama que atravesaba el camino…

Y el enorme agujero en el que estaba cayendo…

Y cayendo…

-¿Y QUÉ LE PASÓ A LA NIÑA?

Frisk abrió los ojos un tanto desconcertada. Al adentrarse demasiado en su relato, había olvidado por completo que estaba en la habitación de Papyrus sentada en un borde de su cama. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para acomodar sus pensamientos y le sonrió al esqueleto que estaba atento a todas sus palabras.

-Se topó con los seres más maravillosos de todo el mundo –La humana suspiró con una sonrisa decorando su rostro –Aquellos seres le enseñaron lo que nunca había tenido y que tanto había soñado.

-¿LOGRÓ TENER UNA FAMILIA?

-Sí, una muy amorosa.

-¿Y AMIGOS?

-Los mejores del universo.

-¡WOWIE! –Los ojos de Papyrus estaban lagrimados de la emoción -¡ADORO LOS FINALES FELICES!

Frisk le vio con ternura.

-¿Te parece que ya tuvo su final?

-¿ACASO HAY MÁS?

-Si… pero eso será otro día –Frisk se paró pese al ligero puchero que había mostrado el menor de los esqueletos –Deberías dormir ya o Sans pensará que no soy buena contigo.

-YO SOY QUIEN DEBE CUIDARTE –Bostezó un tanto molesto por su comentario –YO SOY TU GUARDAESPALDAS…

Sin hacer caso a sus protestas, la humana lo tapó aún más y se percató como rápidamente se había quedado dormido. Sorprendida de lo rápido que había caído dormido al terminar su historia, se retiró de su cuarto evitando todo ruido posible. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se giró lentamente para irse.

Le había gustado de algún modo contar algo sobre ella, aunque no había sido directamente y sin explicar que se trataba de su historia y no de alguien más. Pero aún no se sentía del todo libre para abrirse de esa manera de contar su pasado. No quería darles a los monstruos un feo panorama de lo que era la vida en la superficie.

Por suerte, sólo Papyrus había escuchado su relato y era demasiado inocente para captar de quién se trataba todo en realidad.

O eso creyó en cuanto vio una silueta un tanto siniestra frente a ella.

-Hey.

-¡Sans! –su boca fue rápidamente tapada por el mayor de los esqueletos.

-Vas a despertar a Paps –le advirtió susurrando, un tanto divertido de su reacción –No creo que quieras contarle más sobre tu vida para volver a dormirlo ¿o, si?

-¿Escuchaste… todo? –preguntó igualmente susurrando y un tanto apenada.

-Cada palabra.

Frisk no supo en dónde meter la cara. Contarle a Papyrus sin que él supiera que era real no le había importado por eso, pero que Sans la hubiera escuchado sabiendo que si era verdad…

Sans simplemente le sonrió un tanto divertido del bochorno que mostraba la humana. De cierta forma aquello le parecía tierno de su parte.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Le señaló con su mano el camino, indicándole que la invitaba a pasar a su cocina. Sintiéndose un tanto acorralada y sin salida esta vez, la embajadora de los monstruos aceptó su oferta, sabiendo que le tendría algunas preguntas en el lugar.

Se sentó en el comedor mientras veía como el esqueleto sacaba tazas con su magia en lo que estaba sentado frente a ella con una leve sonrisa. Era demasiado perezoso que ni siquiera usaba un esfuerzo para sacarlas manualmente.

-¿Qué te apetecería tomar?

-Espagueti no, por favor. –Ambos rieron con ello -¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo agua y… agua.

-Agua está bien –rio levemente en lo que le tendía su taza extrañamente ya servida con agua, la cual estaba sumamente fría –Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti –tomó él su taza, pero no le dio ningún sorbo –Fue muy amable de tu parte que le contaras algo para dormirlo.

-Sé que no llego a tu "altura" de ser un gran contador de cuentos, pero… -Vio su taza un tanto pensativa –Pero quise hacer al menos un intento a modo de agradecimiento por todo.

Sans simplemente la contempló en silencio. No pasó por alto que se había saltado muchas partes y detalles en su relato, pero comprendió que no era el momento de interrogarla demasiada con eso.

Pero había una duda que terminó poniendo sobre la mesa.

-¿Los conociste?

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, Frisk rio con un deje de amargura.

-No… Era sólo una bebé –apartó su mirada para que no se cruzara con la del esqueleto –Las monjas solían decirme que habían visto el cómo una mujer había dejado un bulto en un contenedor de basura cercano al orfanato, y que al parecerles sospechoso, habían ido a inspeccionar y…

Las cuencas de Sans se habían oscurecido al entender qué continuaba en eso.

-Nunca supe si había sido verdad, pero el que me dijeran constantemente que yo nunca saldría de la basura… era técnicamente un chiste local.

Pese a que la humana se estaba riendo ante eso, para Sans no tenía absolutamente nada de gracia.

Había sido notorio el que fuera huérfana, todas las señales habían indicado eso de antemano, pero definitivamente no se esperaba tal magnitud de problemas. Sans no sabía realmente qué pensar ante esto, salvo el amargo sentimiento de que los humanos no sólo eran egoístas, sino que podían ser lo suficientemente crueles entre los de su misma especie. Abandonar un niño ya de por si era una cosa… pero hacerlo de esa manera era sumamente perverso.

No notó en que momento lo había hecho, pero en su enojo se encontraba a sí mismo apretando los puños ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediar algo así.

-¿Sans?

Frisk se preocupó al notar como se tensaba el esqueleto, por lo que extendió su mano y la puso sobre la suya con tal de relajarlo, cosa que realmente lo estremeció un poco ante su tacto pero tampoco la apartó.

-No te preocupes –Frisk esbozó una sonrisa –Ya pasó después de todo.

Sans no supo qué decir en el momento. Por un lado admiraba que, pese a todo, pudiera perdonar a todos los seres que le habían lastimado u abandonado en el momento, pero por otro lado le parecía irritante que no le diera la verdadera importancia de las cosas. Había cosas que no podían pasar desapercibidas como si nada, aunque claro, muchos en el subsuelo habían querido matarla en su momento.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la voluntad de querer ayudar a todos en el subsuelo.

Y en ese momento, su sonrisa sólo podía ser vista por él.

-He… No se cómo le haces…

Frisk lo miró un tanto extrañada por su expresión al no entender a qué se refería, pero Sans no le dijo nada más. Simplemente apartó su mirada en ella levemente mientras que su mano seguía sin moverse ante el suave tacto de la humana.

Sans se maldecía mentalmente por haber dicho eso sin pensarlo. Le había salido demasiado natural que le preocupó que por primera vez habló sin consultarlo con su mente antes. Por más veces que conscientemente buscara todavía el seguir dudando de ella, cada vez era más fuerte el deseo y voluntad de confiar plenamente en ella.

Una leve idea sobre el porqué se estaba formando en su mente… Pero rápidamente impidió que aquello tuviera forma y lugar en sus pensamientos.

En un ataque de desesperación de querer cambiar el tema y pensar rápidamente en otra cosa, buscó de qué hablar con ella que no fuera del clima (porque iba a ser demasiado notorio), hasta que al ver su mano en la que tenía todavía sobre la suya notó que llevaba algo nuevo.

-Veo que tienes nuevos accesorios.

Frisk apartó su mano para contemplar su brazo lleno de pulseras.

-Si, fueron un excelente regalo –sonrió ante el recuerdo en su mente –Me los hicieron Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys y Mettaton. Me dijeron que estaban preocupados por mí y me hicieron esto, así que… Ahora cada vez que me sienta mal, sólo tengo que ver mi muñeca para recordarme lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos en mi vida.

-¿Sigues con las pesadillas entonces? –intuyó rápidamente.

-Si… son más frecuentes ahora.

-Sé que no quieres decirme de qué se trata, pero… ¿al menos una pista?

Frisk pensó por un momento antes de decir algo. Dio un leve trago a su bebida y continuó hablando.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez que te observan silenciosamente? –Dejó su taza en la mesa y la contempló queriendo evitar un poco la mirada penetrante del esqueleto -¿Qué alguien está vigilándote… esperando el momento preciso para actuar? Y no importa a dónde vayas… aquello forma parte de ti de algún modo y no puedes escapar de algo así.

Las cuencas de Sans volvieron a oscurecerse. Había descrito una sensación que él ha tenido desde hace tiempo… pero que en definitiva no quería hablar de eso en el momento. Frisk interpretó su silencio como algo negativo.

-Supongo que pensarás que soy una paranoica ahora.

-En efecto –se sinceró por completo el esqueleto, pero le sonrió a modo de burla –Pero pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para protegert…

No terminó la oración en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Nuevamente estaba hablando sin pensar antes y se sintió como un estúpido frente a la humana. Estiró sus huesos a modo de disimular su torpeza.

-Gracias –La humana terminó de tomar su agua –Aunque creo que eso podría quitarle su trabajo a Papyrus si trataras de ayudarme con cada pesadilla que me da.

El esqueleto la analizó un tanto desconcertado. Concluía que el que se sintiera observada pudiera tratarse de la flor parlante tras el acoso que tuvo de su parte para aniquilarla, pero por alguna razón (y porque sus discreciones daban ese mensaje) sentía que se trataba de algo más que no lo había hablado.

Frisk se levantó de golpe.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde. No, no –En cuanto vio que se estaba parando el esqueleto, con un ademán de la mano lo detuvo al saber qué le ofrecería –Hoy prefiero caminar, muchas gracias.

-He… -Se volvió a sentar sin protestar –Que niña tan rara eres.

Sin decir nada más, la humana se despidió con la mano y salió de la casa. Sans esperó a escuchar el cierre de la puerta para dejarse caer sobre la mesa.

…

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza. Me llegó trabajo extra y tuve que darle prioridad :(**

 **Lo de que Sans sólo tenga agua para ofrecer en su casa está basado en mi caso (Sé independiente decían…), y para aquellos que me siguen también en mi otro fanfic "Flapper Florist", el nuevo capítulo lo subiré este fin de semana. Gracias por la espera, jeje.**

 **También en el siguiente cap pongo los dibujos sobre cómo se ven las pulseras de Frisk que me pidió McPaPuFrEe (sobre tu pregunta sobre cómo Flowey recorrió el campo, arrastró sus raíces sobre la tierra, jeje).**

 **¿Frisk estará guardándose cosas de su pasado?**

 **¿Sans en algún momento dejará de hacerse el tonto?**

 **¿La autora de este fic tendrá algún día vacaciones?**

 **¿Qué creen que pase con Flowey?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo... tal vez.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Alphys se había retirado con prisa de la casa de su novia una vez que ya no la estaban observando. No había querido alarmar a nadie, sobre todo a la humana que se había encontrado ahí, pero aquella alarma de su escáner no le indicaba absolutamente nada bueno por parte de la flor.

Tomando con apuro la lancha de River, éste le dirigió con prisa hacia su laboratorio sin preguntarle a dónde iba, ni siquiera le había hablado ni cantado, como si pudiera presentir que tenía que estar inmediatamente en su hogar. Sin darle importancia a eso, se fue directamente a su laboratorio con toda la intención de dirigirse hacia el contenedor de cristal en la que tenía presa a la planta.

Pero no contaba con la anfibia que la esperaba justamente en la entrada del laboratorio.

-¡U-Undyne!

-Podrás haber engañado a todos –La mirada un tanto seria que reflejaba su único ojo no estaba siendo nada consolador para ella –Frisk, Sans y tu podrán decir lo que quieran a todo el subsuelo, pero no puedes engañarme a mí. No más.

La científica real comenzó a temblar. No le sorprendía que estuviese ahí mucho antes que ella, ya que era testigo de la fuerza y velocidad que tenía su novia (cosa que admiraba y le enamoraba de ella), si no que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación, y menos con las prisas que tenía.

-Y-Yo…

-Entiendo que estas son tus cosas científicas –continuó hablando mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y recargada en el marco de la puerta –Que tienes que tener cierta confidencialidad y discreción con tu trabajo y demás, pero estoy harta de que siempre trates de decirme que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás.

Alphys agachó su mirada queriendo evitar la suya ante el miedo. Undyne suspiró un tanto tensa y se acercó a su novia.

-Alphys… me preocupas mucho en verdad. Y me es muy frustrante no poder hacer nada para ayudarte –Se agachó parra estar a su altura –Siempre tratas de apartar a todos cuando tienes problemas que ni sabes cómo solucionar, y es admirable que tengas el intelecto para lograr cualquier cosa, pero no estás sola. Me tienes a mí sobre todo.

La reptil no dijo nada, pero su temblor le indicaba claramente las cosas. La capitana de la guardia real insistió.

-Esa flor te está haciendo mucho daño. Y no me importa que se trate de un "enfermo" que debas tratar, si te sigue haciendo daño, yo…

-Es mi culpa.

Lo había dicho en casi un susurro, pero lo había captado perfectamente su novia. Le frustraba en gran medida la baja autoestima de ella, pero siempre se contenía por el amor que le tenía. Dejó que continuara de hablar con libertad sin apartarse de su lado.

-N-no puedo explicar mucho porque prometí no decir nada, pero…

-Frisk y tú están ocultando algo grande sobre esa flor ¿no es así? –Concluyó sin esperar respuesta –Ambas están actuando muy similar en estos días.

Alphys sintió la preocupación de la anfibia. Un tanto apenada por generarle ese malestar, no dudó en aprovechar que estaba a su altura y la abrazó pese a su temblorina que cada vez era más notoria. Undyne no dudó ni por un instante en devolverle el abrazo.

-En v-verdad quisiera contarte, pero… tengo miedo de que ya no quieras estar más conmigo ante tantos errores que tengo.

-Nada hará que deje de amarte, cariño –le dijo dulcemente en lo que seguía abrazándola. –Eres la nerd más tierna de mundo.

Alphys suspiró un tanto más tranquila.

-Está bien… te contaré, pero no puedo decirte todo. Al menos no aún.

-Es suficiente para mí

Se separaron mientras se sonreía la una a la otra. Ya más tranquila, Undyne se levantó.

-Primero debo de revisar a Flowey. Detecto irritación en su sistema que no logra calmar por su cuenta.

-Te acompaño –No dio opción de negarle el paso.

Sin más se adentraron al laboratorio que poco a poco se tornaba más oscura su estancia. A Undyne no le gustaba entrar ahí y no por que diera miedo, sino por las malas vibras que siempre se sentían en el lugar. Como si algo la vigilara constantemente en su estancia ahí o algo la siguiera esperando algo. No comprendía cómo era que su novia pudiera trabajar en un lugar como ese, pero era parte de lo que admiraba de ella. Había muchas formas de mostrar valentía, y el de Alphys era poder encontrar soluciones por medio de la ciencia, pese a que no siempre se pudiera obtener resultados positivos. Siempre había riesgos ahí.

Si, Undyne amaba a Alphys. Y por ello cada vez más se preocupaba de su trabajo. Aun no entendía el cómo, pero estaba segura que la flor le estaba haciendo mucho daño emocionalmente.

-Pero que…

Alphys corrió hacia la barra en donde tenía varios materiales. Sobre ello, había un contenedor grande de cristal que estaba completamente roto y que una luz en su superficie vibraba constantemente.

-Oh no…

-¡Escapó! –Se alarmó enojada la capitana y acto seguido invocó una lanza –Esta vez no se salva de mí.

-¡Espera Undyne! –La científica la sujetó completamente asustada –Tenemos que encontrarlo de inmediato, pero sin que sepan los demás. Sobre todo no podemos matarlo.

-Mi deber es la seguridad de todos, no puedes pedirme algo así mientras merodea un asesino –Exclamó un tanto molesta –Muchos corren peligro.

-¡Frisk es la que corre peligro! –Volvió a temblar Alphys al darse cuenta de ello. –Asgore y Toriel no deben saber nada, por favor…

Gruñó un tanto frustrada la capitana. No entendía porque le pedía eso y parecía que su mirada dejaba muy en claro eso porque la científica prosiguió diciéndole.

-Prometo decirte todo… incluso le diré a Frisk que te diga su parte… -Se lamentó por dentro el tener que recurrir a eso, pero no quería estar sola con tal información a revelar –Flowey es más importante de lo que crees.

-Dime porque –atajó con molestia -¿Qué puede ser tan importante que se tenga que arriesgar varias vidas?

-F-frisk tiene que decirte eso, y-yo…

-Dime tú.

Los ojos de la científica se empeñaron en lágrimas. De cierta forma recordó como en la batalla Sans le había reprochado lo mismo a Frisk cuando ésta se puso entre los dos evitando que atacara a la flor. Comprendió lo que había sentido la humana al atacarla por algo que desconocía ¿Pasaría lo mismo con su novia? ¿Comprendería de la misma forma? ¿O la odiaría de por vida?

La científica real respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-S-su identidad no me corresponde a mi revelarla –aclaró un tanto nerviosa –Pero sí puedo decirte que es muy importante para Frisk, y también para Asgore y Toriel, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

Undyne seguía sin entender, y cada vez se estaba irritando más. Estaba perdiendo tiempo que marcaba entre la vida y la muerte de muchas posibles víctimas. Alphys se armó de todo valor y prosiguió.

-P-por favor… Hay que hacer e-esto a d-discreción… T-te lo imploro…

La capitana vio el trabajo que le costaba pedirle eso. No sólo le estaba pidiendo que rompiera varias reglas y honor a su puesto de trabajo como líder y ser de gran confianza del rey en persona, sino que estaba observando cómo su novia, con sumo temor y lágrimas, le imploraba de rodillas.

¿Qué era tan importante que tuviera que caer a ese extremo? ¿Por qué la flor requería tantas cosas al grado de romper reglas y órdenes? Nada le estaba dando buena espina, pero le estaba lastimando ver como la monstruo que amaba recurría a eso en su persona, sabiendo de antemano que no estaba bien lo que le pedía pero que aun así lo intentaba con su último esfuerzo.

Undyne suspiró un tanto resignada. Nada le estaba pareciendo lo que estaba por hacer, pero no podía soportar ver a su novia así por ella. Desapareció su lanza como respuesta y se agachó nuevamente a la altura de la reptil para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. Al notar que seguía temblando y llorando, besó su frente para calmarla.

-L-lo s-siento…

-¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? –pese a dolerle ver a su novia así, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso y debían apurarse antes de que fuese más tarde.

La respiración de Alphys era entrecortada, pero hizo lo posible por calmarse lo más rápido posible para ponerse de pie con ayuda de Undyne y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su bata.

-Hay que pedirle ayuda a Sans, él sabe de la situación.

Undyne chasqueó la lengua en desagrado al saber que el esqueleto perezoso sabía más que ella, pero no dijo nada en lo que Alphys marcaba el número y esperaba que contestara.

Ya después se encargaría de obtener respuestas. Y esta vez no permitiría que le tuviesen más secretos.

…

En una típica casa en snowdin, un esqueleto dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa de su cocina. Desde que se había ido la humana, había dejado caer su cabeza sobre ella y no se levantó para nada hasta terminar dormido casi al instante en el lugar. Le había atormentado el no saber sobre su comportamiento ante la humana, pero el cansancio esta vez había sido más grande que, una vez más, terminó por dominarlo sin importar en el lugar que se encontrara.

El timbre común y básico de un celular resonó en la sala. Sans había dejado su celular ahí y no reparaba en el insistente llamado pese a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eco por toda la casa. Después de unos minutos, el cuarto del hermano menor se entreabrió ante la insistencia del aparato.

Papyrus bostezó levemente en lo que bajaba las escaleras siguiendo el sonido cada vez más fuerte. Al notar de dónde procedía y ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, no dudó ni por un instante de lo que pasaba.

Con molestia, tomó el celular aún sonando y se lo llevó hacia la cocina, en donde vio cómo su hermano roncaba plácidamente recargado en la mesa. Odiaba que se durmiera en donde sea menos en su cama.

-¡HUESOS FLOJOS, TAN SIQUIERA PODRÍAS INTENTAR DORMIR EN TU CUARTO! –Sacudió con fuerza a su hermano sin importarle la rudeza. Al notar que éste abría levemente sus cuencas con total pereza, le arrojó el celular aun sonando para que lo agarrara en el acto -¡NO HA PARADO DE SONAR, DEBERÍAS DE CONTESTAR! PUEDE SER IMPORTANTE.

Aun soñoliento y con una sonrisa burlona hacia su hermano, vio la pantalla de su celular y notó que ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas de la científica real, la cual aún estaba llamándole en ese momento. Sin más contestó despreocupadamente.

-Hey Al.

-¡Sans! ¿Por qué no contestabas? –La urgencia y desesperación que mostraba su voz no le indicaba nada bueno – ¡Flowey escapó!

Las cuencas del esqueleto se oscurecieron por completo, desconcertando por completo a Papyrus. Se quedó quieto analizando a su hermano sin separarse de él, sabía presentir cuando no estaba algo bien en él.

Una muy mala sensación recorrió la columna vertebral del mayor. Tenía un terrible presentimiento con todo.

-¿Hace cuánto?

Un leve sollozo se escuchó al otro lado de la llamada. La reptil también estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento con eso.

-Dime que Frisk está sana y salva en su casa, por favor… -imploró Alphys.

Sans apretó con fuerza su celular maldiciéndose a sí mismo en silencio. Un tanto abatido había dejado que se fuera sola sin ninguna protección ni seguridad hacia su casa ¿Hacía cuánto que se había quedado dormido en la cocina?

Al no obtener respuesta, la científica continuó hablando entre sollozos.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo… Antes de que pueda ser tarde.

-Lo sé.

-Asgore y Toriel no deben saber nada…

-Lo sé –La mirada un tanto siniestra de Sans preocupaba cada vez más a Papyrus, el cual su hermano mayor no reparó en eso ante la irritación que estaba teniendo –Llama a Frisk para saber si está bien en su casa. Yo me encargaré… de eso.

-B-bien… -Suspiró levemente la científica –Undyne y yo de igual forma estamos buscando en Waterfall si hallamos algún rastro. En Hotland no encontramos nada y parece que puede desplazarse con mucha rapidez.

Sans no preguntó sobre porqué la líder de la guardia real estaba involucrándose, optó por pasar por ahora ese detalle y enfocarse en lo importante y urgente del momento. Sin decir más colgó y se dispuso a actuar inmediatamente, pero ante él estaba su hermano menor observándolo un tanto preocupado.

Rápidamente cambió su semblante por uno calmado para tranquilizar a su hermano. Le sonrió antes de hablar.

-Vuelve a la cama, Paps, todo está bien.

-PERO LA HUMANA…

-Ya está en su casa –mintió sin cambiar su expresión. Sabía muy bien cómo hacer eso –Yo debo hacer un trabajo que dejé pendiente, no tardo, bro.

-PERO…

-Quédate aquí tranquilo –hizo un ademán con la mano para mostrar calma –ahora vuelvo.

-SANS, ESPE… -Acto seguido se desapareció sin decirle nada más. Aquello desconcertó aún más al esqueleto menor.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero si habían mencionado a la humana, significaba que algo estaba pasando con ella. Y como miembro de la guardia real y su guardaespaldas personal, tenía el deber de protegerla y custodiarla en toda circunstancia.

El gran Papyrus no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. No señor.

…

Frisk había querido caminar tranquilamente pese a la nevada que todavía persistía. No había querido dar ningún indicio a Sans de la preocupación que tenía ante su pesadilla reciente al haber tenido que contar parte de su vida en la superficie. Aquello la consternaba un poco, pero a la vez se sentía un tanto liberada de que alguien pudiera conocer parte de ella.

Y de algún modo, estaba agradecida de que fuese Sans quien supiera de su pasado.

Abrazándose a sí misma ante el frío que le estaba generando el lugar aunque llevase su suéter típico, caminaba entre la densa nieve dirigiéndose hacia su hogar en las ruinas con su madre. Debido a que aún no le había llamado supuso que aún no era tarde acorde a sus estándares, por lo que se dirigió sin preocupación de algún regaño de su parte.

Al adentrarse en el bosque y con cada paso que daba, pensaba respecto a lo extraño y un tanto temeroso que había sido que Flowey y ella se hubiesen visto en aquel sueño tan extraño. Presentía desde hace tiempo que se trataba de algo mucho más que eso ante la risa de Chara y el mal sentimiento que le daba estando en aquel florido lugar, y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, estaba más que segura que Flowey había estado realmente con ella en ese lugar.

La pregunta que le rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Cómo?

Y como si su mente le siguiera jugando una broma ante tales pensamientos, vio como resaltaba aquel dorado color entre el constante blanco de la nieve. No dudó ni por un instante de que era Flowey quien la observaba en la profundidad del bosque en el que se encontraban, pero le costó un poco procesar que no se trataba de un producto de su imaginación al ver cómo se acercaba a ella arrastrando sus raíces sobre la tierra. Aquello no le dio un buen sentimiento, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Saber de algún modo que Flowey estaba bien, la llenaba de determinación.

La flor se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia de ella con una expresión seria. Frisk le devolvió la mirada esperando que Flowey tomara la iniciativa de hablar, después de todo, había sido él quien había ido a buscarla.

-Sé que no fue un sueño –dijo sin rodeos –Estabas ahí.

-Sí, y tú también.

Una mueca se formó en la flor ante la evidente irritación que estaba teniendo pese a la serenidad de la humana.

-¿Por qué me llevaste ahí? ¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Yo no soy –se sinceró manteniendo la calma –Yo tampoco sé qué es ese lugar.

-¡Mientes!

Varias semillas emergieron de la tierra y se dispararon hacia la humana, pero ésta las esquivó con suma destreza. Estaba más que entrenada después de todo para evitar tantos ataques durante tanto tiempo en los reinicios, y sobre todo esperaba esa reacción de su parte en el acto.

Frisk oprimía la opción de dialogar con él, pero Flowey no emitía palabra alguna y en sus turnos la atacaba cada vez con más rudeza. Sabiendo que no podía mantener ese ritmo por siempre, insistió en la única opción que le quedaba por tomar sin hacerle daño.

-Yo no sé qué es ese lugar ni porque aparecemos ahí –esquivó uno de sus ataques casi rozándole –Yo también quisiera saber de qué se trata.

-¡Mientes, mientes!

Flowey golpeó con fuerza la tierra, haciendo que temblara levemente y la nieve de los árboles callera en el acto. Había olvidado por completo que, aunque no tuviera las amalgamas ni las almas, aún tenía demasiada determinación en él y le hacía fuerte. Sin temor de ello continuó hablándole.

-Yo también estoy preocupada –se sinceró.

-Yo no estoy preocupado, no siento nada –rugió mientras extendía una liana con la intención de golpearla, pero Frisk una vez más esquivó su feroz ataque -¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡No me mientas!

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¡Ese truco no sirve conmigo! –Exclamó molesto –Has jugado con todos y ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo haciéndome creer que ella aun…

Al percatarse de sus propias palabras, no encontró la forma de terminar su oración. Decir aquello en voz alta le fue más incómodo que la frustración que le generaba aquellos pensamientos y dudas. Apartó un poco sus lianas en lo que miraba con desprecio a la humana.

Entendiendo su silencio, Frisk prosiguió un tanto confiada de que le daba por fin la oportunidad de dialogar con él.

-Llevo tiempo apareciendo en sueños en aquel campo de flores infinito, pero sigo sin saber cómo –se sinceró por completo, un tanto extrañada de explicar eso a quien menos había considerado para eso –Yo…

-¿Quién eres realmente? –la interrumpió tajantemente.

Aquella pregunta desconcertó un poco a la humana. Dándole la opción de que fuera más preciso, Flowey volvió a interrogarla con una expresión menos sombría en su rostro.

-¿Por qué… porque puedo verla a ella en ti?

Frisk entendió inmediatamente a quién se refería. Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, Flowey continuó hablando.

-Me haces recordarla… incluso te pareces a ella… físicamente, claro -poco a poco bajaba sus lianas, aquello le estaba indicando algo a Frisk que le estaba dando un deje esperanzador –Chara siempre fue muy astuta, nos comprendíamos bien el uno al otro, pero tu… simplemente nunca logro entenderte. Sé muy bien que en tus genocidios actuabas muy similar como ella aunque no recuerde del todo.

-Yo no soy Chara, Asriel.

Escuchar aquel nombre le disgustó por completo, pero un malestar en su interior le impidió atacar a la humana pese a querer hacerlo. Apartó su mirada en ella evitando que continuara aquella sensación en él.

-Pero… ella de algún modo, está aquí.

Completamente desconcertado, volvió a mirarla ante sus palabras. No había esperado eso y vio cómo la humana determinada le señalaba su cabeza. No entendía muy bien qué le estaba tratando de decir y dejó que continuara.

-Nunca supe cómo ni porqué, pero ella me ha acompañado desde que caí en este lugar –aclaró seriamente –Gracias a ella pude entender el lenguaje de varios monstruos en mis primeros recorridos.

-Chara… ¿ella está…?

-No lo sé –se sinceró sabiendo qué quería preguntarle –Sé mucho menos que tú sobre esto. Pero si es ella quien nos está llevando a ese extraño lugar, puede que quiera algo de nosotros o decirnos algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

Frisk no supo qué responder a la primera. Admitía que le daba temor que Chara quisiera un nuevo genocidio, pero al ver que Flowey le tenía cierto estima y que de algún modo mostraba no ser tan insensible después de todo… No, no quiso romper ese único sentimiento que estaba mostrando la flor después de tanto tiempo.

Cada vez que Asriel recuperaba su forma, le decía que Chara no era buena después de todo, pero aun así, le tenía cariño. Siendo flor parecía que su sentido común de lo que mostraba ser la primer humana caída desaparecía y únicamente la extrañaba al sentirse identificado con ella. Podía considerar eso como una relación tóxica de su parte, pero al menos era un indicio de que había esperanza de que pudiera tener más sentimientos consigo.

Queriendo aprovechar al máximo la situación, con un ademán pidió que si le daba la oportunidad de sentarse en la nieve. A modo de respuesta, Flowey ocultó todas sus lianas y se acercó un poco más a ella. Frisk sonrió levemente.

-Ella solía comunicarse mucho conmigo. Escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza indicándome muchas cosas –comenzó a explicarle. La flor le escuchaba con suma atención –Incluso podía verla una vez que terminaba un genocidio.

-¿En verdad?

-Si… -aquel recuerdo no fue nada grato para la humana, pero continuó hablando –Siempre quiso lo mismo que tú, que reiniciara y volviera a comenzar.

-Ella siempre me entendió –lo dijo más para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero Frisk le escuchó perfectamente –Chara siempre sabía qué hacer.

No entendía cómo algo tan perturbador como eso le podía gustar a la flor. Tal vez si se parecían los dos después de todo. Viendo que con eso de algún modo podía hablar bien con él, prosiguió a revelarle más cosas.

-Después de que tomé la decisión de no reiniciar nunca más, por un tiempo dejé de oírla –Continuó su relato un tanto incómoda –Fue hasta hace poco que ha vuelto de cierta forma, pero es muy leve lo que puedo sentir u oír de ella. No me dice nada concreto ya, sólo se ríe y únicamente pasa cuando estoy en ese campo de flores.

-Pero en el laboratorio, fue ella quien me habló –recordó la flor.

-Si… ella habló a través de mí –también recordó Frisk para nada cómoda. No le daba buena espina eso.

-Significa que puede volver a hacerlo ¿no?

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda de la humana. Al notar que el semblante de la flor tenía una sonrisa perversa, en un acto de reflejo se paró para apartarse lo más posible, pero Flowey fue más rápido y la sujetó fuertemente con sus lianas. Sintió como algo se rompía en su bolsillo.

-Si ella está contigo, entonces sólo necesita algo de ayuda –rió maniáticamente –Es por eso que me buscaste ¿no es así, Chara?

Cada vez la oprimía más fuerte, pero la risa que resonó en su cabeza fue más perturbador para ella que todo el dolor que le estaba generando la planta. No tenía duda de quién se trataba.

" _Gracias por ponérmelo más sencillo"._

Entre el miedo al escuchar su voz nuevamente y las lianas que de algún modo le estaban absorbiendo la energía la tuvieron paralizada. En un último esfuerzo trató de pedir ayuda.

" _Pero nadie vino"._

 **Sinceramente, aún no debía de subir esto pero... no pude contenerme! No me gusta dejarlos esperar tanto tiempo. No quiero que piensen que he abandonado esto, si me encanta escribir esta historia!**

 **Estoy cerca de terminar algunos pendientes, así que espero que pronto pueda estar super activa como antes. Levanten sus manos para darme energía y poder acabar con todo de una vez por todas D:**

 **Y ahora ¿Quién creen que pueda sacar de apuros a nuestra joven determinada? ¿Alguien podrá llegar a tiempo?**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

En varias zonas del subsuelo se podía contemplar fugazmente cómo un esqueleto aparecía y desaparecía sin darse la oportunidad de detenerse. Varios monstruos habían podido ver accidentalmente sus apariciones, pero no tenían el suficiente tiempo para preguntarle siquiera algo.

Sans en un principio había procurado ser muy cauteloso en su búsqueda, pero lo cierto es que se estaba angustiando cada vez más y estaba siendo descuidado. No encontraba ningún rastro de la flor parlante, ni siquiera sabía cómo hallar sus huellas. No tenía sentido pensar que una flor pudiera dejar huellas para empezar.

Sobre todo estaba preocupado por Frisk. Alphys era la que estaba encargada de su bienestar en lo que él atrapaba discretamente a Flowey, pero el no saber nada de ella lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro más de lo que pudiera admitir.

Su celular resonó en el acto y rápidamente contestó.

-Dime Alphys.

-¡Sans! Frisk no contesta su celular –Los sollozos de la reptil eran demasiado fuertes –Tampoco puedo rastrearlo. ¡No sé qué hacer! Si les llamo a sus padres ellos…

-Cambiemos de papeles entonces –Dijo sin más –Tu busca a la hierba y yo voy por Frisk.

No le dio la oportunidad de decir algo más. Colgó y en el acto se dirigió hacia Snowdin, el último lugar en el que había estado la humana.

…

Alphys contempló su celular un tanto inerte. Se sentía demasiado inútil en ese momento, pero una mano en su cabeza le indicó que en efecto no estaba sola. Undyne la miraba un tanto tensa, pero aun así le dedicaba una sonrisa para calmarla.

No hubo necesidad de que le explicara el cambio del plan, con su simple mirada bastaba para comprenderlo.

-¿Tienes tus cámaras colocadas todavía?

-S-si.

-Busca con ellas a discreción. Así incluso puedes mantenerte a salvo –Invocó una de sus lanzas –Yo iré con Sans, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada en estos casos. Y Alphys…

Se agachó lo suficiente para besarla rápidamente.

-Esta vez en serio quiero respuestas.

La científica asintió con la cabeza un tanto sonrojada y contempló cómo con rapidez se iba su novia. Estaba siendo presa del pánico una vez más, pero al menos sabía que esta vez tenía a sus amigos y novia apoyándola en esto.

Respiró profundo para calmarse. La necesitaban más que nunca y esta vez no iba a defraudar a nadie. Simplemente no podía permitirse más eso. Se fue directo hacia su computadora a activar las cámaras.

Undyne había salido corriendo lo más prisa posible que le podían sus piernas, pero ante el temor de no contar con mucho tiempo, pensó que su traslado más rápido entre aldeas estaba en el río. Además de ser fuerte y rápida, también era una excelente nadadora por mera naturaleza. Comenzó a quitarse las botas para arrojarse al agua, pero una lancha se le atravesó a la vista en el momento preciso que había estado lo suficientemente cerca.

-No será necesario que se moje, capitana –La figura encapuchada la miraba atentamente –Puedo llevarla tan rápido como quiera.

-Te pagaré el triple si me llevas ahí más rápido que yo –La anfibia se acomodó sus zapatos para subirse a la lancha gatuna sin pensar.

El sujeto del río acarició la esquina de su lancha mientras reía levemente, cosa que extrañó a la líder de la guardia real.

-No hace falta que me pague.

La lancha comenzó a levantarse para mostrar patas felinas y en el acto se puso a correr sobre el agua. Undyne nunca había entendido cómo era que pudiera existir una lancha que pudiera hacer tal cosa, por lo que simplemente lo atribuyó a que era una clase de magia que desconocía y no necesitaba saber.

En efecto, la felina lancha de madera se desplazaba rápidamente corriendo sobre el agua. El sujeto encapuchado estaba tranquilo mirando hacia el frente, ignorando por completo la angustia que claramente reflejaba la líder de la guardia real.

-Tra la la… La respuesta está en la compasión.

Undyne arqueó una ceja un tanto extrañada, pero pasó por alto aquella rareza que se destacaba en aquel sujeto que le gustaba tararear una tonada desconocida.

La lancha se detuvo con suavidad y se acomodó lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla. El fresco de la nevada abrazó levemente a la capitana y se bajó con evidente irritación.

-¿Snowdin? ¿Pero qué…?

-En el puente a orillas del bosque.

Undyne volteó hacia la lancha completamente exaltada de tal indicación, pero en cuanto miró hacia el frente el sujeto junto con su soporte habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La anfibia cada vez más anonadada, se golpeó a sí misma para reaccionar e irse corriendo. Cada vez entendía menos, pero no tenía nada de tiempo que perder y debía de aprovechar la ventaja que le había dado la figura encapuchada, por muy raro que fuese.

No sabía por dónde comenzar. Sabía que sus perros guardianes podrían ayudarle a rastrear, pero le había hecho la promesa a su novia de manejar todo con la mayor cautela posible, y llamar a su equipo implicaba dar explicaciones y levantar sospechas. Por lo que no tenía alternativa de manejar por su cuenta esto.

La última indicación del ser del río resonó como eco en su cabeza mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo. Molesta consigo misma de recurrir a algo absurdo, decidió dirigirse al puente mencionado y, con algo de suerte, encontraría algo que no fuese una trampa.

…

Sans se encontraba frente a la puerta de las ruinas en busca de un indicio de que la humana hubiera pasado por ahí y, de ser posible, de haber entrado, pero la nevada constante había borrado toda posibilidad de huellas. En un acto desesperado tocó la puerta como solía hacerlo anteriormente, pero tras varios intentos su amiga nunca acudió. Le daba la idea incluso de que no había nadie.

Un tanto frustrado de no saber el paradero de la humana, se recargó en la gran puerta tratando de concentrarse en dónde podía buscar. La nevada hacía difícil el poder buscar en el bosque y ni siquiera tenía certeza de que pudiera estar ahí. Las posibilidades de que la flor la hubiera encontrado antes eran altas, pero también lo era el hecho de que no fuese el caso y que todos se estaban angustiando por nada.

El esqueleto suspiró ante el estrés que le estaba generando desconocer su posición. En otros tiempos no le hubiera importado nada al tener la certeza de que, sin importar los resultados, al final siempre terminaba regresándose el tiempo a un mismo punto.

Pero ahora era distinto… o al menos eso le había dejado claro la humana. No habría más reinicios.

¿Pero eso incluiría sobre su propia muerte? No sabía con exactitud cómo funcionaba aquel poder, pero tenía la sospecha (casi acertada de acuerdo a su análisis) de que aquel código se encontraba vinculado al alma de la humana, por lo que si ésta moría, el mismo código reiniciaría por su cuenta por mera auto sobrevivencia.

-He… tienen razón, en verdad lo estoy viendo como un parásito –susurró para sí mismo.

Como si se tratase de una cosa del destino, el eco de un grito hizo acto de presencia. Temiendo lo peor, Sans se dirigió hacia donde percibía aquel terrible sonido, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

…

Frisk se estaba quedando casi sin aliento, pero se rehusaba a darse por vencida. Se movía como podía para tratar se zafarse del agarre de las lianas que cada vez era más fuerte, pero sus esfuerzos no daban ningún resultado positivo.

Flowey la miraba perversamente mientras la apretaba, como si esperara que con ello en cualquier momento apareciera Chara ante él. La humana se estaba quedando sin posibilidades de salir librada del asunto.

" _Dame el control y saldrás viva de esto"._

-Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? –susurró como pudo. Cualquiera que pudiera verla parecía que se estaba hablando a sí misma -¿Tanto para esto?

-Estás hablando con ella ¡Está funcionando! –Flowey rio maniáticamente en lo que aumentaba la fuerza.

Las costillas comenzaron a dolerle en gran medida y no dudó de que se las estaba rompiendo.

" _Tic, tac, tic tac. El tiempo corre para ti, Frisky"_

-No te sirvo muerta –intuyó audazmente -¿Por qué te haría caso?

Una simple risa resonó como respuesta, como si aquello le causara gracia. Frisk estaba perdiendo el conocimiento ante el poco aire que estaba teniendo y difícilmente podía pensar en algo; estaba completamente débil ya.

Pero se rehusaba a darse por vencida. No se permitía cerrar los ojos siquiera para entregarse a la muerte. La determinación de Flowey era grande, pero la de Frisk lo era mucho más. Comprendió así la humana por qué a Chara se le había hecho gracioso que quisiera amenazarla con dejarse morir con tal de no darle el control de su cuerpo. La conocía lo suficiente para saber su propia terquedad.

" _Creí que tenías sentido común, pero veo que eres más idiota de lo que pareces"._

Frisk no dijo nada, difícilmente podía respirar, pero el escuchar demasiado a Chara le llamaba la atención. Generalmente era muy poco lo que le hablaba o las señales que le daba para indicarle que seguía con ella, pero esta vez parecía disfrutar en gran medida el acontecimiento que se le estaba presentando.

Un crujido escalofriante resonó en el ambiente haciendo coro con el grito que emitió la humana al sentir que sus costillas se estaban rompiendo. No sabía cuánto más podía resistir.

Intentó pedir ayuda, pero no pudo pronunciar siquiera algo. Todo se estaba tornando demasiado negro ante su vista.

-¿Frisk? –Flowey la miró extrañado.

No sabía ni tenía suficiente manera de pensar sobre su posible semblante, pero el gesto casi preocupado que estaba figurándose en la flor fue suficiente indicio de lo terrible que se estaba poniendo.

Flowey no la soltaba ¿Por qué aún no aparecía Chara? ¿Por qué no le llamaba nuevamente? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

¿O acaso… la estaba lastimando también?

¿Por qué… se sentía raro? La humana se comenzaba a poner morada de la sofocación que le estaba haciendo. Un poco más y moriría ahogada. Pese a eso, Frisk no se veía asustada ni molesta, solo un tanto frustrada solamente.

Si, conocía esa mirada suya. Seguía estando determinada en no darse por vencida y seguir respirando como podía, pero había algo más… que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Preocupación. Se estaba preocupado por la idiota.

La flor gruñó un tanto disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué ahora le daba por sentir algo? Y peor aún, por la humana equivocada. Pero un fugaz vistazo le dijo lo suficiente para saber todo.

Podría tratarse de una simple alucinación, o tal vez el simple deseo de poder visualizarla una vez más, pero al ver adolorida a Frisk, sufriendo por sus lianas y batallando por mantenerse viva pese a las pocas posibilidades… le recordó al mismo gesto que Chara estaba mostrando en su lecho de muerte.

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Aunque hubieran tenido perfectamente su plan ya elaborado y sin prueba de errores, Chara aún se había debatido con suficiente fuerza para dejarse morir. Aunque el plan había sido que muriera, un fragmento de ella había luchado de no dejarse caer. Frisk estaba mostrando lo mismo ante él. No, no quería morir, pero mientras esa parte estaba luchando de resistir aun… otra estaba aceptando la posibilidad de abandonar este mundo.

No… No podía pasar eso de nuevo, no… Él no quería…

Bruscamente soltó las lianas, dejando caer sin cuidado a la humana sobre la nieve. A Frisk le costó trabajo recuperar el aliento, el mareo y el dolor de sus costillas rotas la tuvo acostada sin posibilidad de escape. Miró de reojo a la flor que la miraba seriamente frente a ella. Le parecía notar un deje de preocupación en su semblante.

-No puedo matarte –dijo sin más la flor.

Frisk intentó reincorporarse pese al dolor de sus costados, pero le fue casi imposible en el momento. Por lo que se limitó a observar a la flor que, pese al daño que le había ocasionado, se reusó al final al matarla. El dolor de cabeza le estaba indicando que aquello no estaba en los planes de la primera humana caída y aquello fue un indicador suficiente de que podía haber esperanza alguna de salir librada de todo una vez más.

-No creas que me importas –quiso aclarar como si fuera necesario –Pero supongo que si te mato… ella también morirá ¿cierto? Después de todo si está en tu cabeza…

" _Maldito debilucho"._

Frisk ignoró aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza, las cuales le acompañaban con dolores cada vez más intensos. Simplemente quiso concentrarse en la flor que estaba mostrando sentir siquiera algo. Fue así como concluyó que Flowey, pese a todo, aún permanecía en él la capacidad de sentir algo mínimo gracias al gran vínculo que había hecho con Chara.

" _Yo no siento nada… y él tampoco"._ Le Respondió en el acto, cosa que no dudó que podía leer sus pensamientos también. Pero justamente esa respuesta suya le dio una idea.

…

Undyne se había dirigido con prisa hacia el puente, en el cual de lejos podía ver la barrera inútil que había construido Papyrus para tratar de detener humanos en cuanto éstos aparecieran. Fue evidente que no hizo nada, pero siempre se apreció el gesto de colaborar de alguna forma sin recibir nada a cambio.

Estando a orillas del puente, la anfibia se mantuvo cautelosa con lanza en mano. No veía nada que pudiera indicarle que la flor o la humana hubieran estado ahí, pero aun así se encontraba alerta de que pudiese ser una trampa.

-0H, ¡HOLA UNDYNE!

A la mencionada casi se le sale el corazón con tal susto. Atrás de ella había estado el alto esqueleto portando su armadura reluciente de la guardia real, aquello no le parecía bueno.

-Papyrus ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no ya pasó tu hora de dormir?

-NO SE PUEDE DORMIR CUANDO TENGO QUE CUMPLIR CON MI DEBER –Posó heroicamente mientras hablaba –LA HUMANA ME NECESITA Y VOY A SU RESCATE.

-¿Tu… qué sabes al respecto? –cada vez le parecía más preocupante todo. Primero Sans sabía más que ella ¿y ahora Papyrus? Hablaría seriamente con Alphys después de esto.

-SÓLO QUE LA HUMANA NO ESTÁ BIEN, SEGÚN LO QUE ESCUCHÉ A DECIR A SANS EN EL TELÉFONO –Explicó mientras comenzaba a analizar la nieve como objeto de sumo interés –Y SIENDO YO SU GUARDESPALDAS PERSONAL Y GRAN AMIGO, ES MI DEBER Y OBLIGACIÓN IR A SU BÚSQUEDA. LLAMÉ A SU CELULAR PRIMERO, PERO NUNCA CONTESTÓ.

-Si, a nosotras tampoco… -suspiró un tanto frustrada con todo –Como sea, yo me haré cargo de esto, tú puedes irte a dormir.

-NI HABLAR –se negó con una sonrisa –YO CUMPLO CON MI TRABAJO.

-Pero yo como tu jefa te ordeno que te vayas a dormir –cada vez se estaba irritando más con todo – ¡Así que vete ya!

El esqueleto se quedó observándola pacíficamente. La nieve poco a poco disminuía su caída.

-TAMBIÉN ESTÁS PREOCUPADA ¿NO ES CIERTO? –Antes de que le respondiera, el esqueleto la abrazó –TRANQUILA, SÉ QUE LA HUMANA ESTARÁ BIEN PORQUE LOS DOS IREMOS A SU ENCUENTRO.

-No… no lo entiendes Pap… -se dejó abrazar, pero en su angustia no le devolvió el gesto –Es esa maldita flor de nuevo.

-¿FLOWEY? OH, NO HAY PROBLEMA ENTONCES –Dejó de abrazarla y volvió a revisar la nieve –NO LE MATARÁ SI ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?!

-PORQUE LO CONOZCO… Y SÉ QUE SÓLO ESTÁ ASUSTADO –Sonrió inocentemente –AHORA AYÚDAME A SEGUIR SU RASTRO.

-¿Qué…? Papyrus todo lo que dices es ridículo. ¿Qué estás haciendo realmente?

-A FLOWEY NO LE GUSTA EL FRÍO, POR LO QUE SÓLO SE MUEVE EN DONDE MENOS NIEVE HAYA ¡MIRA! –Al sacudir algo de nieve, en efecto, se podía ver un agujero –ESTÁ CERCA ¡VAMOS!

Todo le parecía cada vez más confuso, pero finalmente la anfibia terminó siguiéndole. Habían muchas cosas que le estaban escondiendo, y estaba más que harta de que la pusieran a un lado. En lo que trotaba con el esqueleto, pensó en todo lo que le diría a Alpys y Frisk sobre lo que pensaba. Estaba en verdad odiando ya los secretos.

…

Frisk seguía sin poder levantarse, pero el ver que Flowey no se movía le daba un indicio de que tampoco estaba bien él. Ya no la veía, pero estaba claro que no quería apartarse de ella.

-Flowey, yo… -el dolor de sus costados le hacía complicado hablar siquiera –Yo quiero ayudarte.

-Jugar a ser compasiva no funcionará conmigo, ya te lo dije –el tono de su voz fue un poco apagado –Así que deja esa estupidez.

-Lo digo enserio. Quiero ayudar a ambos. A Chara y a ti.

La flor volvió a observarla, pero su semblante serio permanecía todavía.

-Los dos, pese a la muerte, aún existen –continuó hablando tratando de ignorar el dolor que era más que evidente que lo tenía –Tienen recuerdos el uno del otro y de algún modo eso los ha mantenido aquí. Creo… que sus almas aún existen incluso.

Por primera vez, Flowey se mostró sorprendido. Fue el indicador perfecto para poder continuar hablando.

-Tal vez no sepa con certeza por lo que han pasado, pero sé muy bien lo que se siente estar completamente solo –Frisk le sonrió con total sinceridad –Se necesitan el uno del otro ¿no es así?

Flowey no respondió, pero en sus ojos se pudo contemplar una vez más la mirada triste de Asriel. La humana supo entonces que había acertado y extendió su mano para acercarse de algún modo a la flor que claramente estaba necesitando un consuelo. La flor estaba dudoso de acercarse siquiera, pero sacó una liana para acercarse a su modo a ella, a la humana que podía darle lo único que anhelaba en su aburrida existencia.

No tuvieron oportunidad de acercarse el uno del otro. Un grito sumamente estruendoso resonó en el lugar que tumbó por completo a los dos únicos individuos ahí. Fue hasta que habló Chara que Frisk pudo comprender que aquel penetrante sonido se encontraba únicamente en sus mentes.

" _¿Crees que puedes comprenderlo? ¿Tú, la que causó tanto mal en este maldito infierno? No me hagas reír maldita hipócrita. Podrás hacerte la buena todo lo que quieras, pero ambas sabemos la verdad. No trates de mejorar las cosas cuando el error ya lo has cometido"._

Frisk se tapaba los oídos como si de algo pudiera servir para acabar con esa tortura, pero era en vano todo esfuerzo. Sus gritos dañaban como dagas al rojo vivo en todo su ser y parecía que para Flowey era el mismo dolor.

" _Sigue todo lo que quieras con este estúpido jueguito tuyo. Haz falsas promesas a todos los idiotas que quieras, pero nada de eso cambiará lo que en verdad eres: una maldita humana que mató y jugó con todos. Te crees muy protegida ahora que estás tomando un rumbo distinto ¿eh?, crees que todos te quieren por lo buena que eres, pero te aseguro que si supieran la verdad te odiarían y temerían. Ni siquiera te atreves a decirles toda la verdad porque sabes que eso pasará"._

Frisk no podía más, aquello le estaba lastimando mucho más que todo el dolor que había tenido anteriormente. No supo en qué momento comenzó a gritar de la desesperación de no poder sacarse aquella voz de su cabeza.

" _¿Crees poder tú sola con todo esto? ¿Crees en verdad que vas por el buen camino? Bien, juguemos tu estúpido juego entonces. Sigue fingiendo que eres buena, sigue actuando que nada pasa, no interferiré para nada para que sigas abiertamente con esto. Veamos cuánto te dura esta farsa. Quiero ver cómo te destruyes tú sola lentamente. Tarde que temprano no podrás con la presión y les mostrarás a todos una vez más lo que eres en verdad. Y TE ASEGURO QUE EN CUANTO ESO PASE, YO ESTARÉ AHÍ Y NI CON TODA TU DETERMINACIÓN PODRÁS DETENERME. ¡TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO CONTROL DE NADA Y NI LO HARÁS!"._

Aquello último le había dolido con mayor intensidad y todo se tornó negro frente a sus ojos al no poder más con el dolor.

…

En la profundidad del verdadero laboratorio había diversas pantallas mostrando varias partes del reino, pero la científica real se encontraba únicamente observando uno en particular que podría haber evitado muchas cosas.

Ante ella estaban la humana y la flor acostados en la densa nieve. Había contemplado con sus propios ojos que la flor había soltado a la humana y casi aceptado su compasión. Creyó que ya no había nada de peligro tras de eso hasta que vio horrorizada cómo los dos estaban sufriendo ante algo que nadie podía ver. Ambos se estaban sujetando sus cabezas como si algo los estuviera torturando infinitamente, pero por más que trataba de captar si había algo o alguien no pudo visualizar nada más.

Los lentes de la científica brillaron conforme ella se ponía a analizar el video. Si su intelecto no le fallaba, estaba ante algo que era completamente un gran reto para la ciencia. Y lo que le gustaba de ello, es que para toda incógnita al final había una respuesta.

-¿Pero qué…?

Pero lo que terminó encontrando no le dio buena espina.

…

 **¡Y el suspenso vuelve! **grabación de aplausos****

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo. Juro que lloro de felicidad con todo esto porque indica que voy por buen camino para lo que quiero hacer en mi vida.**

 **Y por todo esto es que les tengo una sorpresa… que lamentablemente aún no he terminado. Me he propuesto tenerlo ya listo antes de subir el siguiente capítulo, así que si me llego a tardar en actualizar, ya saben porqué.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Oscuridad…

Más oscuridad…

Sentía como era abrazada por aquella esencia. Y pese a que podría ser algo aterrador, lo cierto es que se sentía… cálida. No entendía qué estaba pasando realmente, tan solo sentía que debía dejarse llevar por alguna razón.

-¡Frisk!

Pero no tenía sentido ¿cierto? Aquello no estaba bien. La oscuridad no podía ser buena, había cosas muy malas en ella ¿pero entonces porqué podía sentir en ella tanta calma? ¿Por qué se sentía segura en ella?

-Frisk… por favor responde.

Tenía miedo, estaba asustada. No quería seguir sintiendo eso ¿La oscuridad le daría aquella protección que deseaba? ¿Le prometería darle lo que tanto necesitaba? Estaba cansada, muy cansada… No quería seguir con todo eso. No quería huir más, no quería seguir… No quería… ¿Qué quería?

-Frisk, abre los ojos para mí, por favor.

Aquella voz insistente no le dejaba apreciar tranquilamente aquella oscuridad. No entendía cómo, pero quería hacerle caso a la voz. Quería saber realmente qué pasaba y porqué se escuchaba tan angustiado. No indicaba nada bueno, pero aquello le parecía bueno ¿tenía sentido eso acaso?

-Por favor…

La voz en verdad estaba preocupado por ella. La oscuridad le pareció entonces algo innecesario, no necesitaba su protección, no necesitaba su calidez. Tenía algo mucho más allá, fuera lo que fuera.

Esa voz… la llenó de determinación.

Frisk abrió los ojos casi de golpe. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero no se sentía bien. Nada bien.

-¡Frisk! –Las cuencas de Sans mostraron alivio al ver que por fin había despertado.

La mencionada volteó hacia dónde provenía su voz. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo ver que Sans se encontraba arrodillado a lado de ella. No entendía en el momento qué estaba pasando, su mente estaba muy aturdida aun y su cuerpo le dolía con suma intensidad, por lo que moverse bruscamente no era para nada una opción. Como si sus acciones fueran un tanto notorias, Sans le sonrió con tal de tranquilizarla.

-Hey, tranq… -Contempló directamente sus ojos que tenía completamente abiertos. Pudo notar inmediatamente que reflejaban aturdimiento y miedo, pero lo que le había parecido extraño era que en aquellos castaños ojos por un leve momento se habían tornado rojos. Suponiendo que sólo había sido su imaginación, se acercó aún más a ella –Tranquila, aquí estoy yo.

-¿Sans? – Su mente le seguía doliendo y le costaba razonar con claridad lo que estaba pasando -¿Qué…?

-No te muevas, te lastimarás más de lo necesario.

Hizo caso a su indicación, pero su cuerpo le seguía doliendo intensamente aunque no se moviera.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

-Shhhh, no pienses tanto por ahora –le indicó con suavidad –Estás aturdida y eso puede doler más que unos huesos rotos ¿no crees?

Aquello le dio un gran golpe en la memoria de la humana y la sacudió mentalmente al grado de poder ser consiente de todo lo que había pasado. Se encontraba todavía acostada en la nieve, justamente donde Flowey la había dejado y Sans estaba arrodillado a lado de ella. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde todo el incidente y de perder el conocimiento, pero supuso que no había pasado tanto si el esqueleto estaba con ella ahí sin hacer algún intento de moverla.

-No te muevas –le indicó nuevamente tras ver que quería hacer el intento una vez mas de reincorporarse –Eres más terca de lo que creí.

-Es un don, supongo –rió levemente sin hacer mucho caso a la indicación del centinela.

-Si ya puedes hacer bromas, supongo que estás mejorando, eso es bueno –suspiró levemente en lo que la sostenía con cuidado para evitar que se siguiera moviendo –Y ahora… me temo que no soy nada bueno con la magia curativa, pero al menos tengo experiencia con huesos rotos para tu suerte.

Ante el dolor que la invadía, optó finalmente por hacerle caso y esperar a que el monstruo la curara. De reojo vio que el esqueleto sudaba levemente mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus costados. No entendía muy bien por qué hasta que sintió su leve tacto. Casi ni la estaba tocando, pero aquello estaba poniendo muy nervioso al esqueleto, cosa que de algún modo le dio algo de gracia a la humana.

Frisk miraba asombrada. Sabía que todos los monstruos podían curar por lo poco que había estudiado sobre ello con su madre, pero era la primera vez que contemplaba eso y aún más, podía sentir aquella magia dentro de ella reparando sus costillas con sumo cuidado. Se sentía cálido, en verdad muy cálido.

Recordó la oscuridad que había sentido anteriormente. Aquella calidez no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por las manos del esqueleto. Recordó algo que había estado leyendo recientemente y entendió todo.

-La magia curativa radica en el sentimiento afectivo que genera el monstruo en la empatía del ser con el que está teniendo contacto –Lo mencionó exactamente como si lo estuviera leyendo del libro. –Eso significa que estás logrando curarme porque en verdad estás preocupado por mí.

-Mira quien ha estado estudiando arduamente –Se burló Sans tratando de disimular sus nervios. Que la humana supiera eso lo avergonzaba en gran medida – ¿Planeando quitarle el puesto a Alphys?

-No todos tenemos que ser cabezas huecas ¿sabes? –se burló.

-Si no te estoy curando bien, al menos hice que tu sentido del humor regresara. Puedo estar satisfecho con eso por ahora.

-Y yo que creí que lo que te estaba gustando era seguir tocando mis costillas –siguió burlándose en cuanto notó que el semblante del esqueleto se tornaba azulado -¿Eso no es algo pervertido para un esqueleto? Quien diría que tienes ese lado oscuro, Sans.

-¡No… hagas esto más difícil! ¿Quieres? –Dejó de mirarla con tal de evitar el evidente sonrojo que estaba formándose en él –No es fácil para mi lograr esto. No hace falta que lo empeores.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo. –sonrió satisfecha.

-Comienzo a pensar que Papyrus tiene razón y que soy un mal ejemplo para ti –Seguía sin mirarla, pero una leve sonrisa salió de él ante ese pensamiento.

Frisk simplemente optó por quedarse quieta y no desconcertar más a Sans, que era más que evidente que le estaba costando trabajo curarla, pero agradecía infinitamente su esfuerzo. Una vez más había acudido a buscarla sin necesidad de pedírselo. Sonrió enternecida, en verdad tenía un excelente amigo con el que contar.

En el silencio pensó en Chara y en lo que había pasado. No había entendido del todo su griterío, pero la había asustado intensamente aquel aturdimiento que le estaba generando la ira de la primera humana que habitaba en su mente. Le había dolido cada palabra que le decía como si la hubiera estado grabando en su mente con una daga muy afilada. Sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, pero no pensó a profundidad en ellas al dejarse llevar por la calma que le generaba la magia curativa que estaba con ella. Era como si aquello pudiera curar también su mente por el momento.

-Listo… hice todo lo que pude –Sans apartó sus manos casi con rapidez, como si ya no quisiera seguir con ese tacto que le hacía sentir culpable -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si apenas estuviera despertando –se estiró un poco ante la necesidad de hacerlo. Sorprendentemente ya nada le dolía.

Se reincorporó con algo de cuidado por cualquier cosa, pero pudo hacerlo con facilidad. Sans estuvo con ella ayudándola a pararse por si algo seguía doliéndole, pero sonrió al notar que había hecho un buen trabajo curándola. No le había querido decir nada a Frisk, pero era la segunda vez en su vida que podía curar a alguien correctamente. La primera había sido a Papyrus y era por ser el único ser que él quería y se preocupaba en verdad.

En silencio vio cómo la humana seguía estirándose ante el entumecimiento que le había dado por quedarse demasiado rato quieta. Hasta él se le había hecho extraño que en verdad pudiera curarla, tan sólo había tenido la necesidad y preocupación de hacerlo; no tenía la esperanza de poder lograrlo realmente.

Y si lo había logrado, significaba que en verdad aquella humana había entrado a su vida de alguna forma.

Había sentido un gran alivio el poder encontrarla, pero al haber notado en el terrible estado que la había encontrado… Se había asustado en verdad. Pero había llegado a tiempo y eso era lo que importaba. Al menos por ahora.

-¡Flowey!

Frisk contempló con rapidez que la flor se encontraba todavía tumbada sobre la nieve un tanto inconsciente, pero a diferencia de como ella había estado, éste se encontraba rodeado de huesos azules. No tuvo que pensarle tanto para entender quién lo había encerrado así.

-No lo lastimes, por favor –rogó preocupada.

-Es curioso que me digas eso cuando casi te mata –dijo con algo de desprecio hacia la flor.

-No quería matarme, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esa mentira no va conmigo, niña, si ya sé la verdad yo –Le recordó Sans, después de todo, había sido él quien había creado aquella mentira para el rey –Esos huesos tuyos no se rompieron solos y es más que evidente qué fue lo que pasó.

-Se detuvo antes de matarme –comentó un tanto seria –No quiso matarme al final.

-¿Quieres que me contenga con él sólo por eso? –Se disgustó de su insistencia –Lo siento, Frisk. Entiendo que esta flor sea importante de algún modo, pero es más un peligro para ti que otra cosa. Tu seguridad es más importante ahora.

-Salvarlos es lo que importa ahora.

Sans no comprendió aquello ¿Salvarlos? ¿Había más de uno acaso? Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle, dos monstruos llegaron en el acto corriendo hacia ella. El esqueleto puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta con tal de mostrar calma, pero lo raro que le había parecido la insistencia de proteger a la flor comenzaba a irritarlo. Entendía lo que era querer proteger a un hermano, pero era demasiado absurdo arriesgarse de esa manera cuando la quería muerta en más de una ocasión.

En lo que Undyne revisaba de pies a cabeza a la humana cargándola sin permiso, Papyrus se acercaba a su hermano para averiguar si estaba bien.

-SANS, BUEN TRABAJO, ENCONTRASTE A LA HUMANA TÚ SOLO –Le palmó la cabeza sonriente -¿QUIÉN DIRÍA QUE EN VERDAD DEJARÍAS DE SER UN FLOJO CON TAL DE BUSCARLA?

-Hasta a mí me sorprende –se unió Undyne mientras bajaba a la humana tras notar que en efecto estaba bien –Alphys tuvo razón, en verdad harías algo al respecto.

-Si todos ustedes saben ¿significa…? –comenzó a preocuparse en gran medida la humana.

-Si lo que preguntas es si sobre tus padres saben algo, la respuesta es no –Se adelantó Undyne un tanto inquieta. En verdad notaba que había muchas cosas ocultas –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los dos se ha comunicado y es más que evidente que no estás con alguno de ellos. Me pregunto porque aún no se han comunicado…

-Seguramente están bien, no hay de qué preocuparse de ellos- Sonrió Sans –Después de todo ya son todos unos cabrones ¿no?

-¡SANS! ¡ESA ES UNA MALA PALABRA!

Tanto Undyne como Frisk se rieron en gran medida, cosa que disgustó aún más al menor de los esqueletos. Al querer evitar verlos se giró por completo, pero en su acción tuvo con suma claridad al ser inconsciente que estaba preso en los huesos azules. Undyne lo vio también y se puso en alerta por mero instinto.

-Me encargaré de él –ordenó sin más la capitana –Apártense un poco.

-No –Frisk se puso frente a ella –No hay que lastimarlo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti la flor? –rugió molesta con tanto misterio sobre él. En verdad que nada la estaba gustando que todos supieran menos ella.

-Yo…

-ES NUESTRO AMIGO, UNDYNE –El esqueleto se puso a lado de Frisk en muestra de apoyo –ENTRE AMIGOS NO NOS MATAMOS, NOS CUIDAMOS.

-Es absurdo que digan eso cuando casi los mata a los dos hace tiempo –Les recordó con sumo enfado.

Sans no decía nada, pero estaba de acuerdo con la capitana. Frisk analizó preocupada su situación. No tenía manera de explicarle a la anfibia sin revelarle su identidad, aquello generaría demasiadas preguntas que no podría controlar. Ya era una cosa que supieran Sans y Alphys que de algún modo la apoyaban; dudaba que pudiera pasar lo mismo con la líder de la guardia real.

Pensar eso hizo que tuviera nuevamente eco las palabras de Chara. "Si supieran la verdad te odiarían y temerían". Sacudió su mente para borrar aquello, no era lo que necesitaba en el momento. Ella no era mala como decía ella, Frisk quería salvar realmente a todos. Su determinación radicaba en ello.

Sin comprender el cómo, ante ella apareció el código rojo a la altura de sus manos. Aterrada contempló como el resto observaban lo mismo que ella.

-¿Pero qué… es eso? –Undyne miraba aquello completamente extrañada.

-ES UN RECTÁNGULO ROJO FLOTANTE, OBVIAMENTE.

-No me refería a eso…

Frisk no sabía cómo librarse de esa situación. La única vez que había utilizado eso habían resultado las cosas sumamente terribles, y aquello era algo que no tenían que saber los miembros de la guardia real. De reojo buscó la mirada de Sans, pero éste se mantenía un tanto paralizado de ver aquello una vez más. Tampoco le daba buenos recuerdos y estaba igual de preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar en adelante.

La humana respiró profundo tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando realmente con ella. Le quedaba claro que ella no había invocado ningún código y estaba más que agradecida que no se hubiera aparecido el de RESET o hubiera tenido muchos más problemas. Las cosas con Sans ya estaban bien y no quería arruinar eso.

En busca de alguna respuesta, vio a la flor encerrada frente a ella. Y fue ahí donde comprendió algo.

El código… fuera lo que fuera, quería ser usado en Flowey.

Aterrada ante esa idea, se reusó por completo en usarlo contra él. Gracias a aquel código misterioso había provocado la muerte de unos seres inocentes y deduciblemente indestructibles, no iba a permitir que eso pasara de nuevo, y mucho menos con Flowey que deseaba salvarlo. Y como si comprendiera la idea de su ser, el código desapareció ante una orden no dada. Cada vez le parecía extraño aquello, pero al menos se había librado de eso.

Ahora tenía otros puntos importantes que tratar.

-Frisk ¿Puedes explicarte qué es eso? –El ojo amarillo de la capitana estaba sobre ella de modo amenazante -Sé directa.

-Si lo supiera sería un alivio para mí, créeme –se sinceró con ello –Pero al igual que tú no sé de qué se trata.

Lo penetrante de su mirada no se apartó. Se sentía como si la escaneara minuciosamente. La humana tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-Bien… es hora de que nos vayamos todos hacia el laboratorio de Alphys. Ahí me contarán todo. Sans, mantén esa cosa presa. No quiero volver a saber que se escapó o atacó a alguien o juro que yo personalmente la mataré y me valdrá lo que me digan.

-PERO UNDYNE…

-Es una orden, soldado. –Su único ojo brilló del enojo. Nadie más se atrevió a cuestionarla con esa mirada –Andando.

El ojo de Sans brilló para poder levantar el pedazo de tierra en el que estaba plantada la flor y poder transportarla con todo y celda de huesos, pero en cuanto comenzó a elevarlo, Flowey invocó sus lianas fuera de su celda a modo de defensa y se aferró a la tierra que todavía tenía cerca de él.

-¡Nooo! –Rugió la planta -¡Déjenme solo!

Frisk pudo verlo inmediatamente, estaba igual de aturdido como ella lo había estado. Al ver que tanto Sans y Undyne se estaban poniendo en guardia, rápidamente interfirió sabiendo qué se necesitaba realmente. No necesitaba siquiera pensarlo, no era ella la que tenía que salvar la situación.

-Papyrus, Flowey te necesita.

-¡¿Papyrus?!

Dijeron los monstruos al unísono preocupados y un tanto molestos, pero el mencionado ni se inmutó. Sin comunicarse nada más, el esqueleto avanzó sabiendo perfectamente qué hacer con paso decidido. Sans intentó detenerlo, pero Frisk fue más rápida y sujetó a Sans levemente.

-Confía en él. –dijo simplemente.

El ojo de Sans que aun brillaba se dirigió hacia la humana con enojo, pero al ver la completa seguridad y seriedad en sus palabras cambió radicalmente su propia expresión. Por supuesto que confiaba en su hermano, pero no podía arriesgarlo de esa manera. Se apartó un poco de la humana y se mantuvo en alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Undyne hizo lo mismo mientras observaba cómo Papyrus se acercaba tranquilamente pese a las lianas amenazadoras.

-HOLA, FLOWEY –Saludó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba –SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TU AMIGO.

-Yo no tengo amigos –dijo sin más –La única que tenía se ha ido… ¡Así que vete!

Las lianas lo apuntaron amenazadoramente, pero el esqueleto siguió pacíficamente mientras le sonreía con calma. Sans estaba que se moría de los nervios internamente pese a su tez levemente relajada con tal de no llamar la atención.

-ES SOBRE QUIEN ME HABÍAS CONTADO ¿CIERTO? –Aquello le sorprendió en gran medida a la humana ¿Flowey le había contado a Papyrus sobre Chara? No le cabía duda tras de ello que estaba en lo correcto de mandar a Papyrus de hablar con él si le tenía esa confianza –ENTIENDO QUE LA EXTRAÑES MUCHO.

-Nadie lo entiende…

-BUENO… TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN, PERO QUIERO ENTENDERTE –Siguió acercándose cada vez más, las lianas bajaron levemente su postura –NO SABRÉ QUÉ SE SIENTE PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO, PERO SÉ QUE YO SUFRIRÍA MUCHO SI PIERDO YO UNO. ESO TE INCLUYE A TI. ASÍ QUE DÉJAME AYUDARTE. YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE PROMETO QUE TE AYUDARÉ EN TU PÉRDIDA.

Flowey no dijo nada, pero tampoco hacía nada para que Papyrus dejara de acercarse a él. Aquello sorprendía en gran medida a Sans y Undyne, mientras que Frisk sonreía levemente.

-SI TÚ NO ME CONSIDERAS TU AMIGO… PUEDO ENTENDERLO. NO ESTÁS OBLIGADO –Continuó hasta detenerse frente a la prisión de huesos y pudo contemplar que la flor evitaba mirarlo siquiera –PERO TÚ PARA MI SI LO ERES, Y SIENDO AMIGO MÍO, ES MI DEBER HACER QUE TE SIENTAS BIEN.

-Yo no siento nada.

-ESO ES MENTIRA, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTÁS TRISTE.

-Yo no estoy triste –se giró esta vez hacia Papyrus.

-ELLA ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI ¿CIERTO? –Dijo sin más mientras mantenía su sonrisa consoladora –TE SIENTES MAL PORQUE NO PUEDES LLORARLE ¿NO ES ASÍ?

Flowey desapareció sus lianas a modo de respuesta. Pese a que le gruñía por su acercamiento no hizo nada para detenerlo. Papyrus no podía tocarlo por los huesos azules a su alrededor, pero hizo lo posible por acercar su mano lo más posible como si aquello fuera suficiente para darle a entender que estaba con él.

-YO ESTOY CONTIGO. NO VOY A ABANDONARTE MIENTRAS PUEDA.

Sans miraba todo estupefacto. Sabía lo grandioso que era su hermano, pero nunca creyó que llegara al grado de poder calmar a un asesino en potencia. Y sin embargo estaba viendo eso ante él.

Se giró hacia Frisk para analizar aún más lo sucedido. La humana veía todo tranquilamente, como si hubiera esperado de antemano que aquello pasara.

-Por eso lo elegiste ¿no es así? –Comentó Sans en casi un susurro –Por eso lo elegiste como tu guardaespaldas.

Frisk sonrió a modo de respuesta sin necesidad de apartar su mirada en Papyrus, lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Sans quedó estupefacto ¿En verdad la humana comprendía el gran valor que era Papyrus en la vida de uno? Él lo sabía de antemano, su hermano había sido por mucho tiempo su luz de esperanza de seguir adelante pese a toda la condena que sentía que lo aplastaba lentamente, pero nunca supuso que alguien más pudiera comprender lo valioso que era. Nadie había comprendido su pureza como él.

Hasta ahora.

-El mundo necesita más seres como él ¿no crees? –La embajadora comentó tranquilamente y se fue directamente hacia la flor al notar que las cosas ya estaban completamente calmadas.

Sans no dijo nada, pero sonrió un tanto conmovido de que lo comprendiera en verdad. Vio a lo lejos como Papyrus hacía que se uniera la humana con ellos y reían juntos ante algo que había comentado la planta que les había causado gracia de algún modo. En efecto, las cosas ya estaban bien según parecía.

-La respuesta está en la compasión… -dijo sin más la anfibia que también se había quedado contemplado todo sorprendida de cómo se habían resuelto las cosas. Le habían llegado esas palabras demasiado acordes al momento.

Suspiró estando más tranquila. Ese par de tontos siempre la asustaban y sacaban de algún modo de quicio, pero eran sus amigos y los quería mucho en verdad. Eran especiales a su modo y agradecía el que los dos siguieran siendo así pese a todo.

La capitana miró de reojo al esqueleto que tenía a lado. Para su sorpresa, había notado cómo él contemplaba la escena frente a ellos con una sonrisa distinta y ligeramente azulado. No tenía que pensarle demasiado para comprender qué estaba pasando. Sonrió al causarle algo de gracia aquello.

-He… ahora entiendo. –Dijo sin más, cosa que despertó de algún modo al esqueleto llamando su atención. Aprovechando eso se dirigió personalmente a él –Sans, me parece que ya no será tan necesario aquella celda. Ellos tienen controlada la situación.

En silencio hizo caso a la petición de la capitana y se deshizo de los huesos que tenían prisionero a la hierba y en el acto Papyrus aprovechó para abrazar a Flowey. Frisk no se quedó atrás y se unió al abrazo.

-Par de idiotas ¡suéltenme!

-Nosotros también te queremos, Flowey.

-¡Aaaaahhhh, mejor mátenme!

-Puedo hacer caso a esa petición con gusto.

-SANS, ¡NO!

Undyne simplemente se reía con tal escena. Estaba agradecida de por fin estar más tranquila. Su celular sonó en el acto y no dudó de quién se trataba al contestar.

-Cariño, estaba por avisarte. Está todo bien por suerte.

-Lo sé, los estoy viendo justo ahora en mi pantalla –aunque quería sonar casual, percibía su nerviosismo en su voz –Necesito que los traigan, a Frisk y Flowey. Tengo que revisarlos de que están bien por completo.

-Entendido doctora, sus pacientes van en camino entonces –rio un tanto divertida y colgó.

Alphys tenía todavía el celular en su oído pese a ya haber colgado. Veía en la pantalla cómo el grupo se unía para dirigirse juntos hacia el laboratorio. Pese a estar tranquila de que estuviera todo bien, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

Observó atentamente a Frisk en su pantalla, la cual estaba sonriendo tras ver que Flowey se dejaba cargar por Papyrus con una bota que se había quitado la humana para trasladarlo. No apartó la vista de ella hasta que desapareció en un pestañeo tras la magia de Sans sobre todo el grupo.

No pasó ni un segundo para indicarle que ellos ya estaban en la entrada del laboratorio. Dejó su celular sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el resto, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que le estaba dando por lo que tenía que averiguar a continuación.

.

.

 **La verdad es que este capítulo lo iba a subir en cuanto tuviera terminada la sorpresa que les estoy haciendo, pero... por ciertos bloqueos mentales y trabajo acumulado, me temo que me atrasaré un poco con esa sorpresa. Prometo que en cuanto pueda me apuraré para terminarla. El fanfic continuará normal, no se preocupen por eso.**

 **Y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, sus comentarios me alientan mucho. Más de cien reviews ya! Que hermoso! El ver que en verdad les gusta este fic me llena de determinación.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

En cuanto habían entrado, Alphys se había dirigido de inmediato al grupo, pero sin decir algo en específico había jaloneado con prisa a la humana para llevarla a una camilla para sentarla. Extrañados todos por eso se quedaron en silencio viendo cómo la científica revisaba los signos vitales de la embajadora.

Frisk comprendió que estaba preocupada por ella, por lo que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio siendo analizada en varios aspectos físicos. Incluso había puesto sus manos muy similar a lo que había hecho Sans con ella, pero ya no había nada que curar realmente, estaba bien.

Apartó sus manos en el acto y un tanto sudorosa la observó antes de poder hablar.

-F-frisk, yo… ahora d-debo revisar tu alma.

Undyne y Sans se sacaron de onda con ello ¿Alphys consideraba que su alma había sido dañada o era mero protocolo? Observaron en silencio cómo la humana asentía sin cuidado y dejaba que la reptil invocara su alma fuera de ella. El corazón rojo iluminó levemente el lugar con su tono carmesí.

-Está igual que siempre… -susurró la científica. Tras revisarla por unos segundos suspiró aliviada y volvió el alma a su lugar sin siquiera tocarla –Está todo bien, que bien…

-¿Pasa algo, Alphys? –se extrañó la humana de tanta preocupación por algo que ni se había tocado en la batalla.

-Si… digo, no –La reptil se acomodó los lentes ya más calmada –Todo bien Frisk, estás de buena salud y todo.

Aquella rareza no pasó por alto para Sans, pero optó por que fuera un tema a tocar más adelante. Por lo pronto sólo quería dormir y dormir. Su hermano pese a que se estaba esforzando, mostraba también señales de sueño.

-Muy bien, bro, deja a al hierbajo y vámonos a casa.

-PERO SANS, LE PROMETÍ AYUDARLO EN SU DOLOR. TIENE QUE VENIR CON NOSOTROS.

-Ni loco te dejo meter a esa cosa a la casa.

-Dejen de hablar de mi como si fuera una estúpida mascota –gruñó Flowey –Tampoco quiero ir contigo, déjame.

-No te preocupes Papyrus –Frisk se acercó para calmar las cosas, pero aquella escena le había dado mucha gracia –Flowey no estará solo, vendrá conmigo.

-Pésima idea, punk –intervino ahora Undyne un tanto alarmada –No se puede pasar por alto que ya intentó varias veces matarte, y además, dudo mucho que tus padres dejarán que lo lleves a alguna de tus casas como si nada.

-¡Que dejen de hablar de mi como una mascota!

-Sé que lo que ha pasado no es cualquier cosa, pero… -el semblante de la humana se mostró un tanto preocupado –Sobre lo que pasó…

-Mis labios están sellados, punk

-LOS MIOS TAMBIÉN, HUMANA.

-Pero si no tenemos labios, Paps –se burló su hermano.

-¡SANS!... AGUARDA, ES CIERTO… PERO SE ENTIENDE EL PUNTO.

–Merezco una verdadera explicación tras todo esto. –Se adelantó la anfibia -Si debo mantener un secreto, al menos me gustaría saber de qué se trata.

La líder de la guardia real sonrió satisfecha, pero la humana estaba aterrada. No sabía cómo explicarle sin necesidad de dar demasiados detalles. De reojo buscó apoyo en Sans y Alphys, pero Sans ya se encontraba dormido parado (¿cómo es que hacía eso y tan rápido?) y Alphys se mostraba sumamente nerviosa desde su esquina. Estaba sola en esto.

-Quiero hablar con la idio… con la humana, a solas –se corrigió Flowey en cuanto vio que el ojo amenazante de la capitana posó en él –Si van a decidir en contra de mi voluntad sobre dónde o con quien estaré, al menos pido que se me otorgue eso.

-Ni locos te dejamos a solas con ella –dijo tajantemente Undyne.

-Chicos…

Frisk se acercó hacia Papyrus y tomó la bota donde una gruñona planta lanzaba miradas asesinas a la capitana de la guardia real. Con una sonrisa indicó que todo estaba bien y que aceptaba el hablar con ella, pidiéndoles en ese silencio que los dejaran solos en la habitación.

Undyne suspiró molesta, pero tomó a Papyrus y Alphys como si fuesen muñecos y golpeó levemente a Sans para que se despertara. El esqueleto un tanto soñoliento la siguió teniendo sus manos metidas en su chaqueta.

-Estaremos al otro lado de la puerta por cualquier cosa –indicó la anfibia –Pero si intentas algo, hierba, juro que te mataré yo misma.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la embajadora de los monstruos tapó la boca de la flor para evitar más conflictos y les sonrió en lo que se retiraban del lugar. Cuando se cerró la puerta fue cuando quitó su mano y puso la bota en la camilla para sentarse a lado suyo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Frisk le pareció que Flowey no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella. Él se encontraba mirando hacia el frente con seriedad, como si aquello no le estaba agradando en absoluto. La humana no sabía que más esperar, por lo que optó por abrir un tema de conversación.

-¿Y… que tal el clima?

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo único que se te ocurre es hablar del clima? ¿Estando bajo tierra?

Le interrogó un tanto molesto la flor, pero al menos había logrado captar su atención y la miraba atentamente. Al percatarse de eso, Flowey volvió a mirar al frente, pero la conexión entre ellos ya se había hecho.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Sin entender del todo, la humana lo interrogó alzando una ceja simplemente. La flor continuó hablando tras ello -¿En verdad puedes traerla de vuelta?

Frisk comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no tenía ni idea de si se pudiera lograr tal cosa; era evidente que ella no podía usar magia y le parecía que traer a los muertos era algo que se marcaba como imposible dentro de los límites de la magia misma, pero dentro de ella, en su mera determinación e instinto sobre las cosas, le indicaba que la palabra imposible no debía de estar en su vocabulario.

-Aun no sé cómo lograr eso –se sinceró –Pero siento que existe la posibilidad. Los dos aún existen, lo que significa que hay esperanza.

Flowey continuó en su seriedad observando a la humana como si buscara alguna trampa en sus palabras. Al no percibir nada, su semblante serio cambió por uno indiferente.

-Considero que eres una gran idiota y que tú sola terminarás por destruirte –Dijo sin tacto alguno mirándole directamente a los ojos –Pero… Si en verdad crees que puedas traerla de vuelta y bien, supongo que podemos hacer un trato.

La humana quedó sorprendida de aquello. Sabía de antemano cómo era trabajar en equipo con él, y pese a que aquello había ocurrido únicamente en la ruta genocida, la flor había mostrado ser firme en su palabra y apoyo hasta en el lecho de su muerte… cosa que de algún modo bloqueó de su cabeza al no ser nada necesario en el momento.

-¿Qué trato?

-Prometo que me "portaré bien" a lo largo de todo esto –la flor mostró la misma sonrisa con la que la había recibido por primera vez en las ruinas –No mataré ni lastimaré a nadie, e incluso haré caso en algunas cosas que me pidas si se considera necesario. Sé muy bien cómo actuar en una ruta pacifista después de todo, no será difícil para mí.

Aquello sonaba una maravilla para la humana, pero esperó a que continuara antes de celebrar toda posibilidad de un camino esperanzador para todos.

-Prometo eso… si tú prometes que ella esté de vuelta en este mundo. –Continuó con su sonrisa –No me importa cómo lo hagas, eso será asunto tuyo, pero debes prometerme que harás que ella vuelva. Y no como alguien como yo, si es que me estoy dando a entender.

Frisk comprendió perfectamente. Se refería al hecho de no volver como un ser insensible. Comprendió en ese instante que, pese a que él no podía sentir dado sus limitaciones como flor, quería que Chara lo recordara y quisiera con normalidad.

Flowey estaba deseando que Chara estuviera bien. Le deseaba una vida que no pudo tener.

Frisk sonrió con ternura, sin duda alguna estaba viendo ante ella una gran esperanza de reparar a la perfección todas las cosas, y no necesitaba realmente prometérselo, ella ya deseaba poder lograrlo. Deseaba en verdad un final feliz para todos.

Como si se tratase de una tortura mental, recordó nuevamente las palabras que le había dicho Chara antes de perder el conocimiento: "haz falsas promesas a todos los idiotas que quieras, nada de eso cambiará lo que realmente eres". Sacudió su mente reusándose a lastimarse con aquel mensaje. Chara estaba equivocada sobre ella y se lo demostraría sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara para eso.

Frisk Dreemurr luchaba por el bienestar de todos. Eso la incluía a ella.

-Lo prometo –dijo sin más la humana –Prometo que los dos estarán de vuelta. Haré que mi hermano vuelva a reunirse con su mejor amiga.

-¿Ah? ¿Así es como me ves? –Sonrió burlonamente –Eres más rara de lo que creí.

-Bueno, al menos ya no me estás llamando idiota.

-Cállate.

La embajadora se rio sin limitación alguna mientras que la flor le reprochaba en silencio. Su risa fue el indicador suficiente para que el grupo al otro lado de la puerta considerara oportuno volver a la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –Undyne no se iba con rodeos.

Frisk miró de inmediato a Flowey, el cual en el acto empleó su sonrisa de inocente que ya nadie le creía. Los monstruos lo observaron un tanto perplejos, pero al ver que la humana estaba contenta cargándolo supusieron que las cosas en verdad estaban marchando bien.

Si había alguien en quien confiaban de que las cosas estaban bien, era en Frisk.

Al ver la hora, la científica se alarmó de que lo tarde que era. Por lo que optó a que se fueran a sus casas respectivamente.

-Pero… -comenzó a protestar Undyne.

-Necesitas llevar a Frisk a su casa antes de que llamen sus padres –Interrumpió rápidamente sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir –Y Frisk, me temo que nadie podrá llevarse a Flowey. Tengo que revisarlo de que esté bien, además… está a mi cargo después de todo.

-Entiendo… -suspiró resignada. En verdad quería llevárselo, pero comprendió que no iba a ser tan fácil después de todos los acontecimientos.

Miró a la flor un tanto preocupada, pero su sonrisa le decía en silencio que ellos ya tenían un pacto y que estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo por completo si ella cumplía con su parte. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta en un diálogo que nunca se escuchó.

La capitana renegó y se llevó casi cargando a la humana. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de despedirse con la mano mientras que Flowey le valió lo que estaba pasando.

Sans se llevó casi a rastras a su hermano, el cual alegaba que no tenía sueño, pero era más que evidente de que si lo tenía. Después de todo, su hora de sueño había pasado ya hace horas. Alphys contempló como se iban todos y esperó a estar completamente sola para relajarse.

-Ejem…

Pero era evidente que eso no se podría con cierta flor que atender.

-F-flowey… y-yo…

-Descuide doctora, no voy a hacerle nada malo –sonrió inocentemente –Además ¿no quería atenderme de que estuviera bien?

-Si, si –se acomodó las gafas un tanto nerviosa –Pero me temo que tendré que volverte a poner en un nuevo contenedor.

-Yo entiendo.

Sin más, cargó la bota y puso la flor en una maceta para que estuviese mejor. Acto seguido lo puso en una máquina escaneadora para revisar su estado. Contempló demasiado atenta qué resultados pudiera darle el escáner, pero… nada. No había nada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de resultados en la planta tras varios exámenes que ya le había hecho, pero al menos esta vez…

-Usted tiene preguntas, doctora. –La sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos -¿Algo con lo que pueda sacarle de dudas?

Tanta amabilidad de su parte la estaba aterrando ¿Acaso Frisk le había hecho algo que lo pusiera en tal estado? Eso explicaría por qué quería llevársela ya a su casa. Pero aun así…

-F-flowey… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Sólo una? –se burló sarcásticamente. Si, ahí seguía estando la flor que conocía después de todo–Adelante.

-El poder del RESET antes lo tenías tu –procuró controlar sus nervios, pero le estaba siendo muy complicado con la mirada burlona de la planta –Y ahora lo tiene Frisk ¿acaso tú se lo pasaste?

-¿Por qué le daría el poder de un dios? –Cuestionó indiferente –Ella es más determinada que yo, así que simplemente le pertenece a ella ahora. Es cuestión de lógica.

-¿Pero de dónde lo obtuviste?

-No lo sé –el semblante de la flor pasó a serio tratando de analizar un poco eso –A decir verdad, nunca me había cuestionado eso. Simplemente lo tenía y ya ¿No es algo que más bien debería de saber usted?

-¿Yo? ¿P-porque?

-Bueno, aquí "nací" –El ruido de la máquina reinó por unos minutos antes de continuar –En teoría, el poder de reiniciar debió de surgir de aquí. Y si usted no lo sabe, yo menos.

Aquello no le estaba gustando para nada. Eran demasiadas las cosas que le llegaban a su mente, pero al notar que la flor la estaba contemplando burlonamente, dio por terminada su análisis y la encerró en un nuevo contenedor ahora con una cámara vigilándolo por cualquier cosa. Flowey simplemente la había visto irse y esperó a estar sin su presencia para acabar con su sonrisa.

Por primera vez, deseó el poder soñar. Si ello pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba por ahora… Pero por más que trató, no volvió a ese extraño campo de flores infinito. Sólo hubo oscuridad en su mente.

…

Alphys estaba en su escritorio un tanto abatida. Deseaba poder dormir, pero tenía muchas cosas que analizar y que no podía dejar pasar al estar rondando en su cabeza con insistencia. Se sirvió café en su taza favorita y prendió su computadora para mostrar el video que había guardado.

-¿Qué es lo que notaste, Al?

-¡AAAhhh, Sans! –Casi derrama el café en la computadora –Un día vas a matarme si sigues apareciéndote así.

El esqueleto estaba con su típica sonrisa viendo hacia la pantalla, ignorando el evidente susto que le había dado a la científica real. Estaba abierto un archivo de video sin reproducir del punto exacto en donde Flowey se había puesto en el camino de la humana.

-Si ya la habías encontrado, ¿Por qué no avisaste? –Reclamó un tanto molesto por eso –Se pudo haber evitado que terminara lastimada.

-Las cámaras estaban grabando todo lo que pasaba en el reino, encontré esto en cuanto ya… -suspiró un tanto preocupada -E-en v-verdad lo siento. Vi que tú ya estabas dirigiéndote hacia ella y me relajé.

-¿Y qué es lo que te estaba preocupando entonces? –se fue sin rodeos. No le parecía sensato que hubiera dejado pasar eso como si nada, aun si estaba él cerca de ella -¿Por qué revisaste su alma si la planta ni siquiera la tocó?

-Porque Flowey no es lo que me preocupó en ese momento.

Aquello no cuadraba con lo que estaba pensando el esqueleto. Giró a verla con más detalle, pero la científica seguía viendo la pantalla un tanto sudorosa. Sintiendo su mirada un tanto lúgubre sobre ella, activó el video para que Sans lo viera por su cuenta. Sans puso su atención en las imágenes, pero no era nada agraciado ver cómo la planta estrangulaba a la humana pese a algunas palabras que le decía ella que no se pudieron captar en el video. Sans apretó los puños ante la impotencia del momento. Si hubiera llegado antes…

De pronto se vio como la flor soltaba sin cuidado a la humana sobre la nieve, dándole su espacio de algún modo para que recuperara el aliento. Se veía que estaban conversando de algún modo, pero no se grabó audio alguno. Sans estaba interesado en saber de qué habían hablado si eso había parado a la flor para que no la matara. Todo ya se veía bien entre los dos de algún modo.

Hasta que de la nada los dos sujetos quedaron aturdidos por algo. Se veían que estaba sufriendo mientras sujetaban sus cabezas tratando de calmar aquel dolor que era más que evidente que los estaba torturando, pero por más que buscaba en el video si había alguien por ahí ejerciendo algo de esa magnitud, no había nada.

-¿Qué pasó ahí? –preguntó el esqueleto completamente extrañado. -¿Es una clase de magia de la hierba?

-Me temo que no es nada de magia.

Sans no comprendía aquello, pero la científica no dijo nada más y siguió con el video, indicándole así al esqueleto de que hiciera lo mismo. Sus cuencas perdieron todo brillo al notar que la humana estaba gritando de agonía ante algo que la torturaba mentalmente. Luego se vio que perdió el conocimiento y dos minutos después había aparecido el esqueleto en escena, el cual fue corriendo hacia la humana completamente asustado y encerrado en el acto a la flor aprovechando que se encontraba inconsciente. Alphys paró el video ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que estaba torturando a los dos?

-Al principio creí que se trataba de algún ruido de la zona –comenzó a explicar mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa –Pero aunque las cámaras no graben sonido, nada en el ambiente indica que haya sido algo exterior, y más cuando tú estabas cerca. Tú deberías haber oído algo así si se trataba de algún sonido.

-¿Entonces?

-Supuse entonces que se trataba de algo interno en ellos. En el instante que vi eso, guardé el video y lo puse a modo infrarojo y… no había nada. Nada que estuviera en la zona torturándolos. Tampoco el escáner de magia indicaba que hubiera algún hechizo sobre ellos, así que pensé… que pudiera tratarse de algo invisible.

-¿Un monstruo invisible?

-No es un monstruo lo que encontré. Y ni tampoco algo humano si te lo preguntabas también.

-Alphys, deja tanto ocultismo con el tema. Soy paciente, pero me estás poniendo los huesos de punta con esto.

-Míralo por tu cuenta.

En él acto activó un filtro para que se apreciara lo que trataba de decir la científica. Sans notó que aquel filtro que estaba poniendo sobre la imagen había sido algo que en su momento había conocido pero que no recordaba del todo su elaboración y el porqué de su aplicación en tiempos remotos, mas no le dio importancia a ello. Ante él estaba la imagen estática a modo blanco y negro.

Pero no era lo monocromático lo que llamaba la atención, sino el evidente carmesí que resaltaba en la imagen. Un aura rojiza que conectaba a la flor y a la humana. Aquella conexión, fuera lo que fuera, se veía con mayor fuerza en Frisk que en Flowey. Sin esperar a que el esqueleto dijera algo, la reptil acercó la imagen específicamente en ella y…

-Me parece que Frisk nos está ocultando muchas cosas todavía –indicó Alphys completamente sudorosa –Sans, esto me da miedo…

Sans no dijo nada en el instante, pero comenzó a sudar igualmente. No se podía apreciar con claridad en su principio, pero al borrar la forma de la embajadora, el aura parecía tener forma humanoide casi en la misma silueta de Frisk.

El centinela comprendió por qué Alphys había querido revisar el alma de la humana en cuanto estuvo con ella. Pero ni él comprendía realmente qué era lo que acababa de ver. Por la mirada de la reptil supuso que ella tampoco lograba formular alguna idea.

-Frisk… ¿qué es lo que nos escondes ahora? –susurró Sans.

 **Sé que dije que subiría este cap junto con la sorpresa que les tengo haciendo, pero… por ciertas cosas que me están afectando moralmente es que no he podido terminarlo a tiempo :( Por lo que aprovecharé las "vacaciones" de semana santa que se me aligeran un poco la chamba y poder ponerme al corriente adecuadamente. Por lo pronto no quiero fallarles en las actualizaciones y opté por subir este capítulo de una vez.**

 **Si las cosas van bien, en el siguiente capítulo ya estaría listo.**

 **Sans y Alphys comienzan a percatarse de algunas cosas, pero temen hallar cosas que no desearían conocer ¿Encontrarán la forma de ayudarla?**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo podrá durar Flowey siendo amable?**

 **¿Frisk podrá cumplir con esa promesa?**

 **¿La autora actualizará Flapper Florist algún día?**

 **¿Le dirán la verdad a Undyne?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :P**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Frisk se dio la sorpresa de su vida una vez que entró a su casa en las ruinas.

No sólo no estaba su madre esperándola en la sala o en algún lado de la casa, sino que no estaba en ninguna parte. Ya era tarde para llegar y se había preparado mentalmente para recibir un regaño de su parte, pero en cambio su madre había salido y no aparecido en ningún lado. Ni siquiera una nota o algo.

Quiso revisar su celular para ver si le había llamado o mandado un mensaje, pero al sentir su bolsillo vacío recordó que su celular lo había roto la presión que había ejercido en ella las lianas de Flowey. Un tanto consternada, se hizo de la idea de que, al igual que los demás se habían preocupado por ella, su madre posiblemente había salido a buscarla.

El rugido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada y se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse el famoso pay de su madre. Su plato se lo llevó a su cuarto y comió tranquilamente en lo que apuntaba lo que consideraba sus "pendientes" para revisar al día siguiente.

Tenía que pensar en una forma posible de poder cumplir con su trato con Flowey. Sólo que no tenía ni idea de dónde partir.

El ruido de una puerta la alertó y apagó toda luz. Se acostó para fingir que estaba durmiendo con justo tiempo antes de oír los pasos acercándose a su habitación. Al escuchar que su puerta se estaba abriendo con cuidado, fingió lo más posible estar dormida teniendo una respiración tranquila.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaría durmiendo. Es una niña responsable después de todo.

Manteniendo su mentira con esfuerzo, la humana se impactó ante esa voz ¿Su padre estaba en la casa? Pese a ser un susurro, era más que evidente que se trataba del rey de los monstruos.

-Su celular estaba apagado y me preocupé –el susurro de Toriel sonaba más relajado de lo que decía –Supongo que me alarmé demás al no haberle avisado que llegaría tarde.

-La has educado bien, tranquila.

-Tú… también has puesto de tu parte –el ligero vibreo que sonó en su voz le indicó a la humana que había estado cerca de titubear –Debo de admitir que has cooperado más de lo que tenía en expectativas de ti hasta ahora.

-Es bueno saber eso –sonó sincero el rey.

La embajadora escuchó que cerraban con cuidado la puerta y esperó a que los pasos se escucharan lejanos para reincorporarse de la sorpresa.

¿Sus padres habían estado juntos en todo el rato? Y lo mejor de todo, los había escuchado perfectamente bien y sin ninguna tensión negativa.

Esbozó la sonrisa más grande que podía al no contener la alegría que le estaba dando. Intentó dormir ante eso, pero le fue difícil al no poder con tanta información en su cabeza: El código rojo había aparecido de nuevo, la promesa de Flowey, la amenaza de Chara, sus padres…

La noche prometía ser larga para su cabeza.

…

En la mañana Frisk se levantó bastante temprano. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla esta vez y había descansado como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo para su sorpresa, pese a tantas cosas que habían rondado en su mente. Completamente feliz se dirigió hacia la cocina y para su sorpresa su madre aún no se levantaba siquiera para hacer el desayuno. Estando alegre ante todo, se puso el delantal y se dispuso a cocinar ella el desayuno.

No conocía muchas recetas, pero al menos podía preparar algo básico sin causar un desastre. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba tarareando la melodía del show de Mettaton en lo que revolvía los huevos.

-Me parece que alguien está muy feliz el día de hoy –Frisk volteó y se percató de que su madre la observaba un tanto divertida recargada en la puerta -¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Bueno… es que hoy es un hermoso día –se excusó rápidamente en lo que ponía los huevos en la sartén –Supuse que estarías cansada y quise prepararte el desayuno.

-No es necesario mi niña –Comentó dulcemente en lo que se acercaba a la barra para ayudarle con los preparativos –Pero agradezco que quisieras tener ese gesto conmigo.

Una vez terminando de cocinar, ambas se sentaron a comer tranquilamente. Frisk seguía tarareando y comiendo al mismo tiempo. Aquello le causó total ternura a la monstruo cabra y la observó en silencio.

-¿Qué veremos en clase hoy? –preguntó la embajadora una vez que terminó de pasarse su bocado.

-Me parece que ya dominas muy bien el nivel de histor…

-¿Puedo elegir hoy el tema?

Se adelantó al no poder con su propia energía. La ex reina arqueó una ceja un tanto extrañada pero divertida al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba que siempre mostrara entusiasmo e interés en sus clases, aunque a veces abusaba y se excedía al grado de no descansar.

-Muy bien ¿De qué te gustaría que estudiáramos hoy?

Frisk no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para responder.

-Realeza de los monstruos –dio un bocado a su comida antes de que su propia sonrisa la traicionara.

Toriel la observó seriamente en lo que masticaba su comida, pese a que se mostraba taciturna, su mirada penetrante de la monstruo la comenzó a poner nerviosa. Antes de que sus planes se esfumaran por sospechar de ella, Frisk insistió.

-Ya sabes… ya que soy hija adoptiva de los reyes… ¡Del Rey! –se corrigió en cuanto se percató de su error. Su madre mantuvo su mirada entrecerrada en ella –Yo solo quisiera saber…

-Asgore te dijo algo.

Ni serena ni perceptiva. La monstruo jefe estaba molesta. Frisk comprendió porque tantos le temían, esa mirada suya podía parar hasta la misma muerte.

-¿Qué? No. Además ¿Cómo podría decirme algo?

-Para algo sirven los celulares ¿no?

-Mi celular se rompió –se lamentó al recordarlo, pero en el acto se percató de su error al decirlo.

-¿Cómo fue que tu celular se rompió?

-Ehhh… fue un accidente.

-Frisk…

La mirada de la monstruo estaba tensa, pero tras un leve suspiro que soltó para relajarse fue suficiente señal para la humana de comprender que le costaba trabajo contenerse de su incomodidad.

-Si en verdad estás interesada en conocer el ámbito de la realeza, con gusto te enseñaré. Tal y como tú dices, eres una Dreemurr después de todo y es importante que en verdad conozcas las tradiciones y costumbres –comenzó a contar –Pero si lo que pretendes es buscar información para juntarnos de nuevo o…

-Tú dijiste que renunciaste a tu título real ¿por qué habría de querer buscar algo en donde ya no debería de haber algo?

-Porque te conozco, mi niña –esta vez la monstruo sonrió –Soy tu madre y me doy cuenta de cuáles son tus intenciones.

El silencio gobernó por unos minutos incómodos en la cocina.

-¿Y si…? –comenzó a aventurarse la humana.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-¿Qué tal si…?

-Dije no, y punto –Se levantó de la mesa para llevar su plato al fregadero –Y ya que estabas mostrando interés en entrar a clases, pasaremos de inmediato a matemáticas. Apúrate a desayunar que la clase será en unos minutos, hay mucho que ver de ello y nada de tiempo por perder.

Acto seguido se retiró de la cocina, dejando sola a la humana con su plato sin terminar. Nunca la había dejado sola al desayunar y era más que una señal de que en verdad le disgustara que le quisiera insistir en que le diera una oportunidad a su padre. Frisk suspiró resignada y jugó levemente con su comida recargada en la mesa, pensando en otros planes para tratar de que existiera alguna oportunidad.

Después de todo, si habían pasado gran parte de la noche juntos y sin comunicarse con nadie más… ¿eso no era una señal suficiente de que en verdad existía algo ahí aun?

Dio un gran bocado y comenzó a realizar un plan en su mente. Estaba demasiado determinada como para no rendirse en que sus padres fueran felices juntos.

…

El día transcurría tranquilamente en Snowdin. Sans había podido dormir sin interrupción alguna en su puesto tras una noche en la que no pudo pegar sus cuencas ante tanta información que había rondado en su mente. Su hermano casi había tenido que cargarlo hasta su trabajo ante tanto sueño que le había dado comenzando el día.

Por más que trataba de entender qué era aquella aura roja que conectaba a la hierba y a la humana, no encontraba nada más que el hecho de que ambos eran determinados. Si bien pudiera tratarse de algo así, el filtro que había tenido que emplearse para poder ver qué los había torturado le indicaba directamente que no se trataba de algo por un alma.

Estaba tan aturdida cuando la había encontrado… Fuera lo que fuera aquello, era algo que asustaba a la chica determinada. Y eso era suficiente para saber que no era nada bueno. Pero tenía la intuición de que la humana no quería contar nada sobre ello, o de lo contrario ya se los habría contado a Alphys y a él. ¿O acaso…?

Despertó sacudiendo su cabeza para eliminar aquel pensamiento. Él ya había decidido confiar en ella, no había necesidad siquiera de presionarla de que le revelara qué sabía al respecto. ¿O acaso ella no sabía que tenía aquello? Si algo estaba torturándola mentalmente… ¿no estaría tratando de controlarla en realidad? No, no le parecía que ello tuviera sentido.

-A este paso me voy a volver loco –se dijo a sí mismo en lo que se estiraba un poco. Revisó su celular para ver la hora y sonrió al percatarse de que estaba por entrar a su descanso –Bien, hora de un bocado.

En el acto se apareció en la entrada de Grillby's. Comenzó su rutina de hacer chistes con el resto de los clientes en su caminar hacia la barra. Aquello le fue relajante para olvidar al menos por un momento lo que le estaba carcomiendo el cráneo con la situación de la humana. El hombre llama ni siquiera le preguntó su orden, ya le tenía su botella de cátsup y una charola con patatas fritas.

-Eso sí que es servicio –el esqueleto tomó su plato y comenzó a comer con algo de hambre.

Grillby no comentó nada, simplemente le vio un tanto divertido y se puso a limpiar los vasos en silencio acompañando a su amigo en su comida. Sans dio un trago a su botella de cátsup y se quedó contemplando por un rato la botella.

Roja era la cátsup… Roja… un aura roja que conectaba a dos seres que no eran monstruos, un código rojo que ni la misma humana sabe qué es pese a tenerlo, un alma roja… ojos rojos… no…sus ojos… sus ojos eran castaños…

-Sans, estás azulado –La llama andante dejó su vaso y trapo sobre la barra extrañado, pero el esqueleto ni le prestó atención.

-A su lado, a su lado… -Sans repitió esas palabras como si fueran un simple eco estando en su propio trance mirando su botella –A su lado, azulado… ¿azulado?

Dándose cuenta de la mirada atenta de su amigo y de lo que había estado diciendo, rápidamente sonrió un tanto nervioso para pasar desapercibido y dio un largo trago a su botella antes de hablar.

-¿A lado de quién me dices?

-Sans… -Grillby sonrió al entender qué pasaba -¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Su sonrisa entre cálida y cómplice, le indicó al esqueleto que no le dejaría irse hasta que le comentara algo que pudiera calmarlo. Y pese a que ya tenía ciertas cosas rondando en su cabeza… aún no se atrevía siquiera a decir algo al respecto. Ni siquiera él lo comprendía a la perfección ¿o acaso realmente él no quería comprenderlo?

Vio a Grillby esperándolo a que dijera algo pacientemente. ¿Qué mejor que un cantinero para resolver esa clase de dudas mentales?

-Bien…

-¡Hey Grillby! –un grupo le llamó de una de las esquinas del bar -¿Puedes traernos más…?

-¡Esperen! –casi gritó la llama con desesperación, pero en cuanto se giró para volver a poner atención al centinela… este había desaparecido.

No sólo se había ido ante la distracción, sino que se había llevado su comida por completo y una vez más, sin pagar.

-Típico… -suspiró un tanto resignado.

…

Sans tiró la canastilla vacía de las papas en un bote y siguió caminando con la botella a medio terminar. En un acto exprés se había aparecido en el primer lugar que le llegó a la mente: cerca de su puesto de Waterfall. Suspiró un tanto feliz de haberse podido zafar de aquella incomodidad.

Se metió a la base y se acomodó para dormir un rato. Estaba todo muy tranquilo en el lugar y el sonido del agua correr era sumamente relajante… si no fuera por los pasos agresivos que daba cierta anfibia en su andar. Sans la miró con algo de pereza recargado en la barra del puesto, pero le fue un tanto divertido ver que la capitana de la guardia real murmuraba algo sin sentido mientras daba sus pasos como si quisiera aplastar algo en su camino.

-Asdskfnewnfooeinw… aagghh

-Con algo más de esfuerzo podrás decir una palabra con sentido, sigue así –se burló a lo lejos. La capitana enfocó su ojo en él con sumo enojo -¿O acaso ese es tu idioma natal?

Una lanza casi se estampa contra él, la cual evadió sin esfuerzo alguno pese a haber destruido el puesto partiéndolo por la mitad.

-¡Cállate! Que tú justamente formas parte del problema –Antes de que el centinela le preguntara extrañado por eso, la capitana se adelantó estando casi rugiendo –Esos malditos secretos que tienen… ¡Me están sacando de quicio!

-Como si eso no fuera normal… -susurró un tanto divertido de su reacción.

-Alphys prometió que me diría la verdad… pero astutamente nunca me dijo cuándo. Nyaaaghhh ¿Por qué amo a alguien tan inteligente?

-Bueno, alguien tenía que tener cerebro –Se burló.

Una lanza casi se estampa en él nuevamente. Sans la esquivó sin preocupación alguna y terminó de tomar la cátsup que le quedaba en lo que la capitana se erguía completamente disgustada.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Entró a la defensiva molesta –Frisk sería la inteligente, tú literalmente hablando, eres un cabeza hueca.

Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron al oír eso, pero su sonrisa permaneció queriendo mostrar indiferencia ante lo que había oído. Alphys, Grillby… ¿Y ahora la chica pez?

-En vez de que se te pegue las ideas raras de tu novia, deberías de tratar de absorber algo de inteligencia, yo digo.

-Así que estás en la etapa de la negación, ¿eh? –una sonrisa entre cómplice y maquiavélica se formó en su rostro –Quién diría que el ser más perezoso del lugar pudiera caer en eso también ¿eh? Vaya que te lo tenías bastante escondido, Sans.

-¿Alphys ya te quiere de cómplice en esas cosas raras?

-No metas a mi linda Alphys en esto –la anfibia ahora era la divertida y el esqueleto un tanto irritado –Ella no me contó nada, tú lo estás haciendo evidente justo ahora. Alphys sólo me había dicho que en verdad la buscarías en cuanto no supimos nada de ella. Fue cuando estábamos en grupo cuando me di cuenta del porqué… Oh no… ¡No huirás de mí!

Lanzó tres lanzas frente a él en cuanto se percató que el esqueleto pretendía irse del lugar.

-Si no piensan contarme el misterio de la flor… ¡Al menos te haré soltar la sopa de esto y no podrás huir de mí! ¡Nyaaaghh!

-¿Has pensado en tomar terapia de control de ira? –se giró un tanto nervioso.

Podía desaparecer como lo había hecho con Alphys y Grillby cada vez que le querían tocar el tema, pero en efecto no podía huir de la agresiva insistencia que podría tomar la capitana. Por más que se fuera a otros lados, ella lo buscaría infinitamente hasta encontrarlo. No era la capitana de la guardia real por nada, siempre encontraba a sus víctimas. Y mucho menos quería a todos los miembros de la guardia real tras sus huesos sólo por eso. Además no quería que usara su ataque especial de "no escapatoria" sobre su alma.

Los segundos silenciosos que pasaron fueron suficiente respuesta para la chica pez.

-¡Muy bien! –Lo cargó sin pedirle permiso –Te invito a tomar algo en mi casa.

Sin más se fue corriendo cargando al esqueleto condenado. El recorrido fue corto debido a que la casa se encontraba cerca, además del paso prisa que daba. Una vez dentro, la capitana lo obligó a sentarse en lo que ella preparaba el té con una sonrisa un tanto triunfante. Aquello la hacía ver un tanto desquiciada a percepción del pobre esqueleto que deseaba poder terminar con eso.

-Aquí tienes, cuidado que está caliente –puso el té sobre la mesa en lo que se sentaba frente a él –Y ahora dime ¿En qué momento pasó?

Sans suspiró un tanto abatido en lo que sujetaba su taza sin tomarle, estaba hirviendo.

-Como tú dijiste, soy muy perezoso como para pensar en algo así. No entiendo porque me quieren insistir en eso.

Para su sorpresa, la chica pez se rio un tanto comprensiva. Al menos no se veía desquiciada y eso ya era un alivio para el centinela forzado a quedarse.

-Aunque no lo creas, soy el monstruo perfecto para que hables de estas cosas. Entiendo mucho más de lo que crees por lo que seguramente estás pasando. Así que déjame ayudarte, Sans.

El mencionado la observó un tanto sorprendido. En efecto, tenía razón en ese punto. Grillby era tolerante y bueno escuchando, pero no le ayudaría realmente. Alphys podrá ser una gran cómplice para él en muchas cosas de ámbito científico, pero en temas de cotilleo como el que presentaba en el momento sólo la emocionaba y no le daba para más. Undyne era agresiva y muy directa en toda expresión de la palabra, alguien que no andaba sin rodeos al momento de toda batalla. Y aun así le había costado mucho trabajo siquiera admitir que le gustaba la científica real, después de todo, terminaba muchas veces en su casa para hablar con su hermano de eso.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que Alphys me gustaba… yo realmente creí que había perdido mi uso de la razón –comentó relajada en lo que sostenía su taza -Me decía en aquel entonces "¿A mi gustarme una nerd? ¡Imposible!" Pero mientras más lo negaba, cada vez se hacía más difícil poder afrontarlo. Si no fuera por el apoyo de Papyrus… creo que me habría vuelto loca.

Sans se contuvo de decir una broma ante eso y continuó escuchándola pacíficamente.

-No fue fácil poder digerirlo, siendo sincera. Creo que admitir lo mucho que me gustaba ha sido la batalla más grande que he tenido que afrontar. Pero ello se convirtió en la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado y que no cambiaría por nada.

El esqueleto se quedó un tanto sorprendido de ver cómo el simple recuerdo de ello tenía tan pacífica a la energética capitana. Ella estaba viendo su taza con total ternura mientras se sonrojaba por lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Aquello fue una estampa de lo más cómico para el esqueleto, pero también una que le daba empatía.

-¿Cómo supiste?

Undyne volteó a ver al esqueleto, el cual estaba un tanto nervioso pese a no querer mostrarlo. Le sonrió compresivamente para tranquilizarlo. Entendiendo a qué se refería, le contestó con total libertad.

-Me preocupaba mucho por ella –comenzó a contar –Sabía que las cosas que tenía que hacer eran sumamente importantes para todo el reino, pero no dejaba de angustiarme de que algo malo le pasara ante tantas heridas que llegaba a tener en sus manos. Siempre notaba que algo le preocupaba y yo me esmeraba en hacerle pasar un buen rato con tal de que pudiera sonreír. Después de ello me sentía ansiosa cuando no sabía nada de ella o no podía verla por el trabajo de ambas. No dejaba de pensar en ella pese a que no había ninguna necesidad de pensar en ella… jeje, sé que suena raro eso, pero es cierto.

Se tomó su té de golpe y arrojó la taza a una esquina de su casa sin la menor preocupación. Sonrió sinceramente al esqueleto antes de proseguir.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas de Frisk?

Aquella pregunta tenía demasiadas respuestas para el esqueleto que hasta le dio pereza enfocarse en ellas. Era más que consiente de que se preocupaba por ella, pero los demás también lo hacían y eso no implicaba que todo el subsuelo podría andar tras de ella ¿Por qué entonces a él le insistían en que su caso era diferente? Pero el que en verdad pudiera curarla…

-Vamos, no me dejes colgada en esto.

-¿No querrás decir pescada? –no pudo evitar decir un chiste ante la oportunidad.

La anfibia gruñó molesta, pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo para proseguir. En verdad quería ayudarlo.

-Mira, hagamos un trato –suspiró para calmar sus energías –Haré que Alphys ya no te insista en el tema para que estés en paz si me dejas ayudarte a aclarar lo que sientes ¿va?

Era una buena oferta que no iba a desaprovechar. Después de todo, si le ayudaba a aclarar todo estaba más que claro para él que acabaría con todo malentendido.

-He… ok.

-Entonces te repito mi pregunta: ¿Qué piensas de Frisk?

-Que es una humana muy terca e impaciente –comenzó a decir riéndose levemente –Pero también es valiente, carismática, astuta, fuerte… y determinada en exceso.

-Bien –Undyne se recargó en la mesa sonriendo con complicidad – ¿Y qué más?

-Tiene buen sentido del humor, ella en verdad se ríe de mis chistes, incluso me los devuelve pese a que algunas veces vienen siendo sus flirteos –Sans sonrió ante eso, Undyne simplemente lo observaba en silencio –Admiro esa creatividad que tiene para mezclarlos de esa forma. Digo… solo a ella se le ocurre esas cosas.

La capitana seguía en silencio escuchándolo en lo que le quitaba su taza para tomar su té que evidentemente no se iba a tomar. Sonreía en lo que dejaba que el esqueleto se explayara con total libertad.

-Es un imán de problemas. Son contados los días en los que no esté metida en un lío del cual tenga que asegurarme de que no le pase nada malo. Tiene talento para involucrarse en cosas que no le corresponden, pero aun así ella hace todo lo posible para que todos estén bien y que las cosas salgan de la mejor forma posible. Ella… ella en verdad lucha por el bienestar de los demás, aun si pudiera correr peligro, si pudiera salir lastimada, aun así lucha y no se da por vencida.

Sans se detuvo un poco tras percatarse de eso. En verdad Frisk había demostrado la devoción de querer ayudar a otros con una sinceridad absoluta reflejada en su alma pura ¿Entonces porque había mostrado en rutas anteriores una forma tan distinta de su ser? ¿Realmente era Frisk ese lado tan amable que le conocía o la psicópata de sus malos recuerdos?

-Sus acciones… me hacen dudar demasiado de ella –admitió en voz alta sin entrar a detalles –Es alguien que me genera más preguntas que respuestas y más que intrigarme, me es sumamente frustrante. A veces siento que la conozco bien, pero muchas otras me dicen que no sé nada de ella. Es un caos andante que altera mi vida.

La sonrisa de Undyne creció, mas no dijo nada. Sans ya ni se percataba de que estaba la capitana frente a él y que se hallaba en su casa, él simplemente siguió hablando.

-A su cabello le hace falta un buen peine, siempre lo tiene revuelto y aún más cuando juega con él, tal vez sea por eso que nunca se le vea peinada, je… Es difícil verla con una expresión distinta a la indiferente que muestra regularmente, pero cuando lo hace… cuando sonríe… es realmente bueno… sobre todo cuando deja ver sus ojos.

Sans se detuvo al percatarse de todo lo que ya andaba diciendo. Trató de encontrar un chiste para librarse de aquel silencio sumamente incómodo para él, pero era más que evidente que la chica pez le prestaba demasiada atención y no pasaría por alto nada. Undyne se irguió tranquilamente y terminó de tomarse el té casi de un solo sorbo.

-Así que si tiene ojos la punk después de todo –rió un poco –Es bueno saberlo.

Sans se recargó en la mesa, estaba cansado por hablar (demasiado para su gusto) y con sinceridad ya se quería retirar del lugar, pero mientras no le dijera nada la anfibia él no podría desaparecerse. Ella puso la taza en la mesa y respiró profundo antes de dirigirse al esqueleto.

-Bueno Sans, yo no creo que te guste Frisk.

-¡Gracias!

Exclamó aliviado. Sabía que podía aclarar el asunto con alguien como ella y ahora hasta se quitaría a Alphys de encima con ese tema. Sólo le quedaba Grillby para que dejaran de molestarlo, pero eso ya sería para otro momento.

Se paró para comenzar a despedirse. Realmente quería tener un sueño reparador ante todo esto.

-Tú ya estás enamorado de ella.

En el acto se quedó completamente congelado con las cuencas en negro. No podía siquiera emplear palabra alguna. Undyne rio por su expresión.

-Tú te preocupas demasiado por Frisk porque tienes la necesidad de saber que está bien, aun cuando ella puede afrontar sus batallas por su cuenta –Dijo sin más la anfibia –Te fijas en detalles pequeños de ella que los demás pasamos desapercibidos porque buscas cada vez saber más, y eso es también por una necesidad que nace en ti inconscientemente. Me mencionas sus defectos, pero esos mismos te son atrayentes al mencionarlos de esa forma.

Undyne se paró y apoyó su mano en su cadera con total triunfo. Sans seguía paralizado con las cuencas oscuras sin dar señal de que en verdad le estuviera escuchando, pero aun así la anfibia siguió hablando.

-Con todo lo que me has dicho, puedo entender que tú ya habías estado pensando en ella. Incluso me atrevo a decir que tú ya sabías que te gustaba en su momento, pero no te atrevías a admitirlo a ti mismo por miedo.

Sans siguió en su misma postura, pero comenzó a sudar levemente. Aquello fue señal suficiente de acertamiento para la chica pez.

-Sabía que la humana es sumamente especial, pero vaya que lo es aún más si logró que el ser más flojo del subsuelo se moviera sólo por ella. Te apuesto a que no sólo te fijas en su forma de ser, también te parece atractiva si me has mencionado sus cuestiones físicas, vaya que saliste picarón ¿eh?

-¿Q-qué? –Casi se cae de la reacción de ello.

-Tranquilo, sólo lo dije para que reaccionaras –se rio fuertemente Undyne –Ya era hora de que emplearas palabra alguna.

Los ojos de Sans volvieron a la normalidad, pero no mostraron calma ni alivio. Se metió las manos en su chaqueta al no saber cómo actuar correctamente. Había tenido la esperanza de poder calmar todo malentendido, y en su lugar se topaba con algo mucho peor a sus expectativas.

Y lo pero era… que la anfibia tenía puntos demasiado directos y claros para su gusto.

-Cumpliré con mi palabra de que Alphys no te insista en el tema –Undyne comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta –Pero te recomiendo que aclares tu mente sobre esto. Ya va siendo hora de que despiertes, Sans.

Acto seguido lo empujó fuera de su casa. Sans simplemente se quedó congelado en el lugar sin la energía necesaria de hacer algo. Pero al menos no necesitaba darle más vueltas en su cabeza para saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

-He… Estoy frito…

...

 **Siendo sincera, ya quería llegar a esta parte porque lo que estará más adelante es lo que me emociona, por ende este capítulo estuvo un poco más largo. Muchas, muchas, muchas cosas se vienen.**

 **La sorpresa estoy cerca de terminarla! Pero preferí que estuviera para el siguiente capítulo por la bomba que será, bwahahahahaha. Espero que les guste mucho, porque me ha costado poquito de trabajo, jeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

En el transcurrir de los días, Frisk se esmeró en superar todo obstáculo que su madre le daba en sus estudios que cada vez más eran intensivos en cuanto ella tocaba el tema de su padre. Sabía que era una mala idea el querer insistirle tanto, pero no quería rendirse en que le diera una oportunidad. Pese a ello, su mente estaba acaparada por el pendiente más grande que tenía.

Aun no sabía cómo cumplir su promesa con Flowey, si bien no le había dado fecha para cumplirlo, sabía de antemano lo impaciente que podría ser la flor y no quería tomar riesgos ahora que todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Había optado por buscar pistas en sus sueños constantes sobre aquel campo de flores infinito, sin embargo estos no volvieron a aparecer.

Aunque agradeciera que pudiera dormir tranquilamente gracias a que esos sueños no volvían a torturarla, lo cierto es que deseaba volver para encontrar algún indicio de que la primera humana caída se encontraba ahí. Su cabeza no había vuelto a dolerle desde el último incidente y aquello le dejaba más que claro que Chara había tenido que ver con todo.

En lo que se desenredaba el cabello mirándose al espejo, la embajadora de los monstruos recordaba las palabras que había marcado Chara en ella una vez que había logrado que Flowey bajara la guardia. Estaba más que segura que su desaparición repentina tenía que ver con aquello que le había gritado, pero no le encontraba sentido a ello si se trataba de un plan malévolo de su parte. Ella estaba firme en querer salvar a todos y nada podría detenerla.

Su determinación era demasiado grande para rendirse, y eso Chara lo sabía de antemano ¿Entonces por qué había hecho aquel drama? ¿Qué sabía Chara que ella estaba ignorando? ¿Qué quería lograr con eso?

Frisk suspiró un tanto resignada. Aquella humana le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles para salvarla.

-Estoy segura que tú y yo podríamos ser grandes amigas si te dejaras –le dijo a su reflejo.

Se había quedado quieta como si ante ella pudiera manifestarse ella en cualquier momento para contestarle, pero aquello nunca sucedió. Dejó el cepillo en su mesa y preparó sus cosas para salir.

Al haber adelantado demasiado rápido sus estudios, su madre le había dado la oportunidad de un breve descanso de ellos por una semana, los cuales la pasaría viviendo en el castillo con su padre al no haber podido visitarlo últimamente con tantas cosas, por lo que para compensarlo había decidido que estaría con él en sus "vacaciones", su madre no le negó ello, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea, cosa que le dejaba claro su ceño fruncido en cuanto le había mencionado su plan.

Se despidió de su madre con un abrazo efusivo y se encaminó hacia el castillo. No le había avisado a Papyrus como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho por el simple hecho de que quería caminar sin preocupación alguna. Extraña su libertad e independencia de sus actos después de todo. Sin Flowey causando disturbios ya no lo consideraba necesario, aun con algunos monstruos mirándole discriminatoriamente en su pasar.

No pasaba por alto que todavía existían algunos monstruos que les disgustara que una humana fuera la hija adoptiva del rey, y aún más siendo su alma la faltante necesaria para poder liberarlos de aquella prisión bajo tierra, pero aun así ella siempre les tenía una sonrisa sincera. Estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarles y a liberarlos de algún modo. No deseaba su odio, pero tampoco los culpaba por ello. Ser su embajadora estaba siendo un poco complicado cada vez, pero le entusiasmaba aquellos retos que le estaba brindando su nueva vida.

Pasó por el puente tranquilamente y esperaba de algún modo toparse con Sans en su puesto de centinela, sin embargo éste no se encontraba en el lugar. Supuso que se había quedado dormido una vez más y siguió adelante sin preocupación alguna. Las cosas en Snowdin circulaban tranquilamente como siempre y aquello le generó una leve sonrisa de ver tanta calma por fin en su entorno.

Se dirigió hacia el sujeto del río para tomar la ruta más rápida al castillo. Le era un tanto curioso, pero aquel tipo siempre estaba en el punto en el que ella lo necesitara, como si supiera de antemano cuando alguien necesitaba de sus servicios que nunca cobraba.

Sin embargo esa vez simplemente brillaba por su ausencia. Frisk no perdió entusiasmo con eso y emprendió camino sonrientemente, sabiendo que le esperaba un largo recorrido si quería llegar para la comida con su padre. El pay que tenía guardado en su mochila pedía a gritos que se apresurara de algún modo.

…

Una alarma insistente resonaba en la parte superior del laboratorio, la cual fue arrojada por la soñolienta reptil en pijama de gatos que difícilmente lograba levantarse de su cama. Tras un rato de pereza, finalmente se levantó de su cama, la cual se formó nuevamente en un cubo perfectamente dibujable una vez que estaba lo suficientemente retirada de él. Se puso sus lentes que había dejado en su mesa de trabajo y se encaminó hacia el piso inferior.

Llevaba varias desveladas en las que trataba de analizar el video de Frisk y Flowey, pero por más que trataba nunca encontraba algo más que una simple silueta de aquella aura rojiza. Para no levantar sospechas ni incomodidades, siempre lo hacía una vez que se aseguraba que la flor yacía dormida, pero para ello tenía que esperar bastante ya que la flor parecía que dormía muy tarde y muy poco para su gusto. Le daba la impresión que la flor buscaba cansarse a sí misma para lograr conciliar el sueño, pero para ello realizaba mil actividades que cansaban a la misma reptil en busca de ayudarlo.

Estando aun en pijama, prendió la pantalla de su computadora para ver sus pendientes en lo que ponía a calentar agua para prepararse unos fideos instantáneos. Sabía que ello no era un desayuno nada saludable y que seguramente su novia la regañaría por consumir eso si se enterara, pero no tenía la energía ni ganas de prepararse algo. A duras penas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Algo sonó en su computadora que la hizo regresarse de inmediato dejando su agua calentarse en lento. Revisando la pantalla vio los resultados que había dejado cargándose, los cuales le habían llamado que habían sido terminados… los cuales le indicaba una vez más el mismo resultado tras varios días en eso.

-Negativo… -susurró la científica un tanto decepcionada.

Había estado probando el ADN de la flor junto con el cabello que discretamente le había arrancado a Frisk para poder encontrar una patología que le indicara aquella extraña anomalía que se había formado en ambos tras su último encuentro, sin embargo, por más que trataba de encontrar respuestas en ello, todo seguía dándole negativo. No había nada que los relacionara que no fuera nada más que ambos eran determinados. Y tampoco podía pedirle a la humana que le permitiera experimentar con su alma para saberlo ante los mil peligros que pudiera ser presentarse para eso.

Lo que le quedaba como último recurso era… simplemente preguntarle a su amiga, pero tenía miedo de que ella se molestara por tratar de saber algo así de ella. Fuera lo que fuera, le daba la impresión de que era algo que la humana no les había contado por el simple hecho de que no quería hacerlo. Y sus sospechas del porqué no le dejaban nada bueno.

El sonido de algo desbordándose le regresó a la realidad y salió corriendo hacia el agua que había dejado hirviendo, la cual estaba por explotar todo ante el calor que estaba generándose. Logró apagar todo antes de que pasara a mayores y dejó todo estático sabiendo que había perdido su oportunidad de un desayuno tras su torpeza. Observó todo un tanto triste de ello cuando un pensamiento le llegó casi de golpe al ver su agua hirviente.

-Las partículas del líquido son desordenadas –Comenzó a decirse a sí misma un tanto en trance ante sus pensamientos –Por ende, éste se adapta a la forma del recipiente que lo contiene… Y la presión de vapor del líquido iguala a la presión de vapor del medio en el que se encuentra.

Sus lentes brillaron con intensidad en cuanto llegó a algo que detuvo todo su entorno para ella.

-Presión… Presión… ¡Eso es! –Gritó pese a estar sola por la emoción de lo que había llegado a su mente y corrió hacia su computadora a anotar toda su hipótesis. Tomó su celular y mandó todos los mensajes posibles hacia un solo destinatario, esperando con ello que en algún momento le respondiera.

Esta vez estaba segura de que por fin estaba llegando a algo.

…

Sans miraba su reflejo en las aguas calmadas de Waterfall tras retirarse lentamente de su puesto de trabajo. Había pensado seriamente en retirarse a su casa para dormir tras largos días de insomnio y eliminar las "ojeras" que tenía bajo sus cuencas, sin embargo no quería llevarle un problema más a su hermano, el cual había notado que tenía algo por lo cual su temperamento había sido levemente gruñón últimamente.

No, no quería irritarse con su hermano por su falta de sueño. Papyrus no tenía que verlo en ese estado tan deplorable y darle una carga más aparte de su trabajo del que se esmeraba tanto… Siendo el guardaespaldas personal de "ella"…

El centinela suspiró resignado. Si era sincero consigo, admitía que estaba aterrado con la idea que ya le quedaba más que claro de lo que le pasaba. Agradecía de algún modo de que la humana hubiera estado en las ruinas tras varios días gracias al plan de estudios exigente por parte de su amiga dado que no se atrevía ni a verla. Sus pensamientos eran un caos recientemente y no le dejaban tomar ninguna siesta gracias a que todo lo que llegaba a su mente tenía nombre y apellido.

Se culpaba por ser tan débil ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que no podía hacer, tenía que ocurrirle algo así? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué precisamente ella? Frisk era la que más dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado en su vida, tantos problemas y cuidados que había tenido que tomar sobre su persona, tantos misterios que albergaba su mera existencia, tanto… caos en ella misma.

Y sin embargo…

-Me gusta -terminó admitiendo a su propio reflejo.

Su reflejo le respondió con un gesto de lamento al oír de su propia voz tal afirmación, pero nada le indicaba más que estaba en lo cierto que la vibración que había tenido su alma en cuanto se confesó a si mismo ese sentimiento. Detestaba en verdad eso.

Todo le parecía demasiado confuso ¿De todos los monstruos que habitaban en el subsuelo, tenía que gustarle… la humana? Los monstruos ya estaban hechos de amor naturalmente y eran literalmente los mejores en poder hacerlo; en cambio los humanos, no se sabía si realmente podían amar como lo hacían ellos. Tras varios siglos aislados de su existencia, no tenían el conocimiento preciso de los comportamientos que ejercía un humano en su hábitat natural salvo la poca información que intuían por lo que les llegaba de su basura, o por la presencia de los pocos humanos desafortunados que habían terminado en aquel lugar con ellos.

Para un monstruo, el amor era algo eterno ¿Lo sería también para un humano?

Ninguno había mostrado lo suficiente para saber analíticamente de que los sentimientos de los humanos pudieran ser igual de intensos que los de un monstruo. Ninguno había mostrado si tenían una familia o amigos de los qué preocuparse, todos habían actuado por protección y supervivencia. Se habían preocupado más por su propio pellejo que por alguien más. Y por ende habían terminado muertos al nunca haber presentado piedad.

En cambio Frisk… era un enigma andante del que Sans no sabía si realmente quería resolver. Admitía que de cierto modo le era intrigante que fuera tan especial a su modo, pero le desconcertaba el pensar que su lado genocida estuviera en el mismo paquete. De ser así, querer a alguien así era un acto suicida de su parte.

Si, su vida se había vuelto un muy mal chiste para él.

-Frisk… -susurró resignado.

-¿Mande?

El esqueleto casi se sobresalta del susto, pero se giró con toda la naturalidad posible para contemplar a la humana que había estado atrás de él sonriéndole calmadamente. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Se había metido él en un lugar un tanto escondido de Waterfall con el fin de poder estar solo con su mera tortura mental, y ahora justamente estaba ella para recordarle el mal chiste que era su vida. No tuvo que analizar tanto para percatarse de que ahora estaban solos en aquel lugar tan relajante.

Un inmenso grito interno hizo eco en su cráneo ante eso.

-¡H-Hey! ¿Qué quieres, niña? –Sonrió lo más que pudo para calmar su nerviosismo, pero ante la mirada de desconcierto de la humana le indicaba que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de actuar ante ella ahora?

-Pero si tú fuiste quien me mencionó –Le recordó un tanto preocupada –Sans ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Su sonrisa estaba por salirse de órbita mientras sudaba bastante.

-Ammm… -Frisk no sabía qué responderle sin verse grosera –Olvídalo…

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tardó en darse cuenta de lo poco grosero que había sido su pregunta, pero al no encontrar qué hacer dado el nerviosismo que luchaba internamente por controlar lo dejó por su lado.

-Por aquí es donde pasa el sujeto del río –dejó de ver al esqueleto sudoroso para contemplar el bello paisaje que estaba frente a ellos –Dado que no lo encontré en Snowdin, pensé que podría encontrarlo aquí, pero veo que no.

-¿Tienes que llegar a un lado?

-Si, al castillo. Tengo un pay en mi mochila que requiere que llegue a tiempo.

-¿Mochila? Eso suena pesado ¿Por qué no lo guardas en tu celular? Ahí se conserva perfectamen… -Al ver la leve sonrisa que le daba la humana se percató de dónde radicaba el problema –Oh, tu celular quedó destrozado.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza. Lo último que había sabido era que Undyne había recogido las piezas y llevado a Alphys, pero tras no salir de las ruinas por varios días por sus estudios no había podido ir con ella. Si bien ahora se encontraba fuera y podría aprovechar, el tiempo de vida del pay le indicaba que tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

-Continúo mi camino. Me dio gusto verte –Acomodó su mochila en el hombro y comenzó a dar un paso para retirarse, pero no pudo dar otro ante la parálisis que le había dado instantáneamente. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarle para saber que se trataba de la magia del esqueleto –Sabes, creo que así llegaré más lento.

El ojo luminoso del esqueleto la veía un tanto desconcertado. Ni siquiera él había planeado hacer eso, tan sólo había sido un reflejo de detenerla para que no se fuera aun. Se maldijo internamente en lo que desaparecía su hechizo de la humana.

-¿Por qué… porque no te llevo yo? –Sugirió para no verse tan extraño tras su repentino reflejo –Así puedes ir con Alphys y al castillo sin tardarte.

-Eso sería genial –Se acercó de nuevo al esqueleto –Podría ver también a Flowey así.

Ante la mención de la planta su semblante cambió a uno de disgusto, pero no reparó en eso para poder concentrarse en el malestar en lugar del suave tacto de la humana que bien podría desconcertarlo del atajo que estaba por tomar.

Al desaparecer sin dejar rastro, una silueta se acercó calmadamente al punto en el que había estado el esqueleto anteriormente. El sujeto encapuchado acarició levemente los pétalos de la flor eco que habían grabado tenuemente el "Me gusta" de la propia voz del esqueleto.

-Curioso… e interesante.

Se apartó para dirigirse hacia el río, en donde su lancha gatuna le estaba esperando pacientemente.

…

Esqueleto y humana habían aparecido ante la gran puerta del laboratorio. Frisk no dudó ni por un instante en tocarle, y tras un lejano "ya voy" proveniente del otro lado, ambos esperaron a que les abriera.

-Disculpen, hoy tengo mucho trabajo –Alphys abrió levemente la puerta sin darse cuenta de quienes tenía al frente –Si necesitan algo pueden…

Una vez que la reptil se percató de a quienes se estaba dirigiendo, se irguió rápidamente de la sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad tras sus gafas. Sans no entendía el porqué de su reacción hasta que cayó en cuenta del error que había sido el traer a la humana personalmente. Después de todo había evitado ver a la científica en los últimos días por la misma razón.

-Vinieron ustedes dos… ¡Juntos! –susurró para sí misma más que nada.

-Hola Alphys –Frisk pasó por alto su reacción al no entender lo que había susurrado –Me gusta tu pijama.

-Ehhh… ¡Es cierto! –Se tapó de la pena de que la vieran en pijama –Lo-lo siento, en cuanto me levanté m-me puse a trabajar y olvidé cambiarme.

-¿Te interrumpimos en algo? –Preguntó la humana un tanto preocupada. No quería ocasionarle algún problema.

-¡No-No! –Abrió más la puerta y se puso a un lado para que pasaran –Adelante.

Pasaron sin más al laboratorio. Sans miró de reojo a la científica que estaba temblando de la emoción que se estaba guardando por gritar, pero con un movimiento rápido de sus garras hizo el gesto de cerrar sus labios como un cierre invisible para indicarle que no diría absolutamente nada. El esqueleto sonrió levemente agradecido con eso, supuso que en verdad Undyne había hablado con ella después de todo.

Frisk vio el desorden que estaba en todo el pasillo principal y se preocupó de en verdad interrumpirla en lo que fuera que había estado haciendo. Si estaba al grado de permanecer aun en pijama, podría indicarle que se trataba de algo sumamente importante.

-Perdonen el desorden… -La reptil se sonrojó de la pena de que contemplaran tanto su persona como su lugar completamente desalineado –No me he dado el tiempo de ordenar todo.

-Podría ayudarte si lo necesitas –se ofreció inmediatamente Frisk.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo –dijo rápidamente –Más bien yo les pregunto en qué puedo ayudarles.

En lo que la embajadora le decía sobre su celular, el esqueleto se puso a observar discretamente el lugar que parecía estar igual de desordenado que su habitación. Le era raro que Alphys tuviera así su lugar dado que procuraba ser lo más ordenada posible por las frecuentes visitas que llegaba a tener por aquellos que la necesitaran. Incluso el rey en persona frecuentaba cada vez que podía a la científica real tanto para trabajo como para simplemente conversar.

Acercándose al escritorio tratando de no llamar la atención, revisó de reojo los apuntes que tenía encima del teclado de la computadora. De vista rápida había notado que varias de esas cosas eran fórmulas escritas rápidamente por su mala caligrafía, pero su vista se detuvo en cuanto vio con claridad la tipografía que sólo ellos dos conocían.

Vio nuevamente a ambas chicas hablando animadamente para percatarse de que no le prestaban atención y tomó con rapidez las hojas para estudiarlas mejor. Su visión no le había engañado, en efecto algunas cosas estaban escritas en símbolos, pero más que palabras, parecía manejar únicamente las letras por separado, como si estudiara el poder que yacía en ellas por su cuenta…

Sus cuencas se oscurecieron en cuanto por qué le llegó a su mente de forma escabrosa. Dejó las hojas con cuidado y se acercó al grupo con naturalidad para unirse.

-Frisk ¿Qué no querías ver a tu mascota el hierbajo?

-No es una mascota –reprochó la humana –Pero sí, quiero ver cómo se encuentra.

-Bueno, adelante, no querrás dejarlo plantado ¿o sí? –Sonrió burlonamente.

La humana volteó hacia la científica para saber si tenía realmente el permiso, después de todo tenía que respetar la autoridad de Alphys en el establecimiento. La reptil simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Está en el verdadero laboratorio, en el cuarto de videos –indicó amablemente –En un momento te tengo listo tu celular.

Agradeciendo con un gesto, se retiró inmediatamente a ver lo que supuestamente era su "hermano". En cuanto se habían asegurado de que estaba lejos, Alphys inmediatamente se dirigió a su computadora un tanto nerviosa mientras era seguida por Sans.

-Windings… Estás estudiando más allá de sus límites; tratas de escarbar profundo en la magia –dijo sin más con un tono de regaño hacia la reptil - ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es esto?

-Sabes que de igual manera soy muy mala con la magia –dijo sin más en lo que prendía la pantalla de su computadora –Bien me va si hago aparecer un par de rayos.

-¿Y para ello quieres ir más allá? –Las cuencas oscuras del esqueleto ponían cada vez más nerviosa a la reptil –Esto tiene muchas consecuencias.

-No lo hago por mí.

-¿Entonces?

-Sans ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a las moléculas del agua al entrar al estado gaseoso?

-¿Planeas darme una clase de química? –Gruñó –Gracias, pero no la necesito.

La científica suspiró para mantener la calma, no creyó que se le complicara tanto el explicar su hipótesis antes de mostrar sus pruebas.

-Bueno, ya vez que los gases no tienen forma definida y van adoptando la de los recipientes que las contiene –Comenzó a relatar un tanto nerviosa teniendo al esqueleto gruñón a lado de ella - Las moléculas de un gas se encuentran prácticamente libres, de modo que son capaces de distribuirse por todo el espacio en el cual son contenidos. Y al no poder encontrar alguna relación sobre la conexión entre Frisk y Flowey que no fuera un asunto de magia… me atreví a explorar algo mucho más allá teniendo este concepto como punto de partida.

Ahora tenía toda la atención del esqueleto sin protesta alguna. Estaba entendiendo a la perfección la idea que comenzaba a formularse.

-Tratas de especular que Frisk y la flor son los contenedores que le dan forma a aquella aura roja.

-En realidad sólo Frisk es el contenedor. –dijo de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

La científica real suspiró antes de hablar.

-Llegué a la conclusión de que no podía saber algo sobre esa aura si seguía pensando en ella como algo físico –Comenzó a configurar algo en la gran computadora –Así que comencé a visualizarla como algo gaseoso con la teoría de cómo sus moléculas se encuentran dispersas hasta tratar de abarcar un contenedor que le dé forma, tal y como se ve que lo hace con Frisk en lo que vimos.

-Pero ya habías probado desde antes que aquello no reflejaba temperatura –Recordó Sans estando completamente atento a lo que hacía la reptil en la pantalla –Si se tratase de un gas o similar…

-No, no, me basé en la teoría de que fuese un gas por su manera de manifestarse, pero en efecto no es algo así –Puso la imagen estática de Frisk y Flowey agonizando por aquella conexión y a Sans le desagradó tener que ver de nuevo cómo la humana había sufrido por ello notoriamente –El aura solamente toma forma en Frisk al ser el contenedor de la misma, por ello la silueta tan precisa de ella. Flowey parece ser… sólo una extensión de la misma. Tengo la teoría de que se volvió una extensión únicamente por medio de la presión, pero es algo que aún no tengo claro.

-¿Y cómo es que puede verse la existencia de esa cosa? –apartó su vista de la imagen que le desagradaba el hecho de no haber llegado antes –Si se pudo tener el registro de eso…

-Al estar investigando esa aura con ese concepto… analicé el filtro con el que logré poder capturar la imagen. Ya estaba desde mucho antes ese programa en este laboratorio… y fue configurado con lenguaje Windings.

No hacía falta pensarle demasiado para entender qué era lo que trataba de decirle. Si bien eso le respondía el hecho de porqué Alphys había tratado de estudiar los símbolos del lenguaje en su forma individual, ahora le llegaban muchas más dudas con tal conocimiento tan corto que tenía en sus manos.

Si la única forma para poder ver esa aura roja que yacía en la humana era por medio de un filtro configurado con windings, significaba que era algo que no pertenecía naturalmente en el mundo de la existencia. Y siendo así significaba que ello venía de…

-El vacío –dijo en un susurro el esqueleto dándose una respuesta para sí mismo, sin embargo la reptil asintió con la cabeza respondiéndole igualmente -¿Tratas de decirme que Frisk tiene una vinculación con una fuerza del vacío? ¿Una humana?

-Yo también estoy desconcertada con eso, créeme. Pero hasta ahora todo indica que se trata de eso.

Miró detenidamente la imagen tratando de encontrar más en ella que pudiera indicarle que estaban equivocados, pero por más que lo observaba, más claro le quedaba que la científica había llegado a un punto clave muy importante.

El vacío… nada bueno podía venir de algo que estaba entre la existencia e inexistencia.

-Sans… T-tú conoces muy bien ese lenguaje –Comenzó a decir la científica muy nerviosa –S-si podemos averiguar cómo hacer que sea más visible…

\- Entiendo muy bien qué me estás pidiendo, pero sabes que ya me aparté de la ciencia, Al.

-A él le hubiera gustado que continuaras –dijo un una leve sonrisa ante el recuerdo borroso que tenía de ello –Después de todo, tú…

-A él le hubieran gustado muchas cosas –dijo tajantemente –No hace falta que lo menciones.

La reptil suspiró resignada, sabía que era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar. Y ahora le quedaba más que claro que tendría que averiguar lo que tuviera la humana por su cuenta. Nuevamente estaba llevando demasiada carga de responsabilidad en sus hombros, además del secreto que tenía que mantener por lo mismo, pero no podía quejarse ya que en eso consistía su trabajo después de todo.

Pero al menos le hubiera gustado contar con la ayuda del esqueleto. Después de todo se trataba del ser que quería ¿no?

-Así que… Frisk y tú…

-Alphys… -El esqueleto la vio seriamente advirtiéndole que en verdad no continuara.

-Undyne habló conmigo de ello, no te preocupes –Su expresión se tornó triste –Me pidió que no te molestara a cambio de que ella no me preguntara más sobre Flowey.

Sans se sorprendió con eso. Conocía de antemano la insistencia y coraje de la capitana de la guardia real para saber lo que se proponía, pero si había puesto en la balanza su desesperación de información por una promesa que le hizo, significaba que la chica pez en verdad era un amiga suya y no sólo de Papyrus. Sonrió al percatarse de eso.

-Entonces todo estará tranquilo por ahora.

-Sí, supongo –admitió la científica –Pero al menos déjame decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo. Si necesitas hablar de eso un día, te ayudaré con lo que pueda.

-Gracias –Sonrió sinceramente. Eso era algo que ya sabía después de todo.

…

 **Frisk no sabe qué hacer para traer a Chara, mientras que Sans no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Las cosas comienzan a tornarse complicadas para varios y no saben lo que les depara la vida si siguen adelante.**

 **Y bien... siendo sincera, tengo un buen de chamba de la que nomas no me libro al grado de que me estoy atrasando más de la cuenta con la sorpresa y regalo que les tengo por seguirme en esta historia, por lo que me da mucha pena el avisar que me tardaré más de lo debido por el inconveniente. Tengo que darle prioridad al trabajo, lo siento :(**

 **Pero eso si, no se preocupen en las actualizaciones del fic, que eso siempre lo tengo a la mano, por lo mismo me da pena cuando me atraso mucho en subir un capítulo nuevo. Por lo mismo les pregunto esto: ¿Quieren que las actualizaciones de los capítulos sigan normal, o me esperan hasta que esté listo el video?**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

Frisk recorrió los pasillos del verdadero laboratorio un tanto incómoda tras el recuerdo de la muerte de los amalgamas por su propia mano en ese preciso lugar. Aun no entendía cómo había logrado ello (y mucho menos cómo era que tenía eso), pero tenía la certeza de que aquel código sin nombre era peligroso si había podido matar a aquello imposible de matar.

Imposible de matar… justo como ella.

La embajadora se detuvo un tanto consternada por su propio pensamiento. Si bien era algo que sabía a la perfección tras la experiencia en su aventura repetitiva, no se había puesto a analizar el verdadero poder que traía consigo. Por más que la habían derrotado todos los monstruos, ella siempre regresaba dispuesta a seguir en la batalla hasta conseguirlo, ya sea por las buenas o no.

Aquello le daba un aire de superioridad pese a no querer admitirlo, pero ¿realmente era invencible? ¿Era tan poderosa como se sentía?

Acaso… ¿estaba siendo inmortal… y letal?

Si era así, ahora entendía por qué Sans había estado tan alerta con ella todo el tiempo. Le dio pánico ella misma de tan sólo pensar en toda su capacidad. Sabía que tan sólo bastaba con proponerse un objetivo para lograr aquello que quisiera… y aquello lo había usado para su propio beneficio.

Pero no más, pensó la humana agitando su mente de malos recuerdos. Estaba más que dispuesta en hacer felices a todos los monstruos, en sacarlos de la prisión milenaria en la que habían sido condenados.

Si era tan invencible como se sentía, significaba que lograría sacar a todos de la barrera. No había manera de equivocarse sin duda.

Estaba llena de determinación.

Despejó su mente antes de entrar al cuarto de video para no llamar la atención de la flor que evidentemente podría adivinar sus pensamientos al respecto. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Flowey completamente entretenido viendo la tele.

-¿Estás viendo anime?

-Shhh, esa es la mejor parte.

Dándole gracia la escena, la humana se sentó junto a la maceta en el suelo, siendo así como terminaron los dos viendo un capítulo de la colección de series animadas de la científica otaku. De vez en cuando la embajadora apartaba la vista de la pantalla y se quedaba observando a la flor entretenida con los dibujos animados, aquello le pareció de lo más tierno.

Después de todo, la esencia de Asriel aún vivía en él.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –comentó seriamente Flowey después de un rato y sin apartar la vista de la tele.

-Lo siento, es que es muy curioso ver que una flor esté viendo la tele –no pudo evitar reírse de su propio comentario –Y aún más siendo el caso de que tú estás viendo anime. No sabía que te gustaba.

-En algunos de mis reinicios Alphys me hizo ver estas cosas –dijo con suma indiferencia –Con el tiempo terminé agarrándole gusto. Dan buenas ideas después de todo.

Era raro que Flowey le contara algo sobre sus reinicios que no fuera el cómo había matado a todos una y otra vez, por lo que fue sumamente intrigante para la humana el saber que no en todos sus reinicios había hecho una ruta genocida.

-Así que… tú ya habías interactuado con todos –trató de aventurarse con tal de saber más.

-Puedo decirte que conozco a la perfección a todos los integrantes de este agujero, mucho más que ellos mismos incluso –viendo que terminó el capítulo, apartó la vista de la pantalla para mirar directamente a la humana –Todos aquí son sólo piezas de ajedrez en un juego retorcido, y eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien… aunque sigas poniéndote de buena ahora.

-Flowey, ellos son nuestros amigos –ignoró por completo el comentario final.

-Yo sólo tengo una amiga, y pienso recuperarla –marcó tajantemente.

Frisk se mordió la lengua por haber permitido accidentalmente que llegaran a ese tema. Tenía la preocupación de que la flor se desesperara con ella al no traer precisamente buenas noticias sobre el tema. Con tal de no entrar en nervios por ello, optó por cambiarle el tema antes de que comenzara a amenazarla en verdad.

-Ahora que dijiste sobre que conoces a todos en el subsuelo… ¿Sabes algún modo de poder juntar a nuestros padres?

-Ellos ya no son mis padres –Dijo un tanto cortante –Pero sobre tu pregunta, es inútil.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó un tanto alarmada.

-¿Crees que yo no lo intenté en siglos? Hice muchas cosas para tratar de juntarlos de nuevo por mera diversión, era un buen reto después de todo. Pero por más que lo intenté jamás se pudo.

La embajadora suspiro un tanto preocupada por ello, en verdad había tenido la esperanza de que Flowey supiera qué hacer.

-¿Y si les organizamos una cena romántica?

-Ya lo hice, la cosa terminó en incendio.

-¿Y si hacemos que se ponga celosa?

-No funcionó, ella se burló por semanas.

-Mmmm… ¿Y si los encerramos por un buen rato?

-También lo intenté, explotó todo… literalmente.

-¿Y si los amarramos juntos?

-Termina igual.

-¿Y si fingimos la muerte de papá para que admita su amor por él?

-Dudo que…

-¿Y si hacemos…?

-¿Si te das cuenta de que tus propuestas cada vez son más sádicas? –Pese a ser indiferente con ello, la flor la veía un tanto extrañado con sus sugerencias –En mis trescientos años de reinicios, en ninguna terminaron juntos ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo lograrás?

-Porque yo soy yo –Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. –Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer.

-¿Además de ser una molestia?

-Vamos Flowey, hay que hacer algo para juntarlos. ¡Tienen que estar juntos!

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de dónde está el problema? –Se le notaba que el tema comenzaba a molestarlo –Mientras Ma… Toriel, no ponga de su lado, simplemente no pasará nunca. Ella lo odia y punto.

Frisk estaba más que segura que no era el caso, pero al ver la irritación brotando en la flor (la humana se rio de su propio chiste), optó por dejar de insistir en el tema. Era curioso, pero esa facilidad de irritarse le recordaba bastante a Toriel, suponiendo así que lo había heredado de ella.

Lo quiso acompañar un rato más viendo anime, pero recordando que tenía que llegar pronto al castillo teminó levantándose antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda y se quedara más rato ahí.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte, Flowey.

-Me da igual.

-Tengo que llevarle un pay a papá ¿quieres un poco? Yo lo hice, pero es la receta de mamá.

Flowey nuevamente apartó la vista de la pantalla un tanto impaciente de la presencia de la humana con él.

-¿Si te das cuenta de que soy una flor y por ende no puedo comer eso, verdad? –Sin esperar a que le contestara volvió a poner atención a la tele –Idiota.

Flowey jamás lo admitiría, pero ante la mención del pay le había llegado el recuerdo de saborear aquella textura que sólo la reina sabía preparar a la perfección mientras habían estado todos reunidos en el jardín tan bien cuidado de la realeza.

Juntos todos, como la gran familia que eran.

¿Acaso no lo entendía la idiota? Él en verdad quería poder odiarlos a todos como naturalmente consideraba que debía de ser, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía sentir nada. No podía odiarlos por el hecho de que no le entendieran, no podía sentir nada. Tampoco podía amarlos por haber sido su familia en su momento.

No importaba que tanto trataran de demostrar lo contrario, todos eran unos verdaderos idiotas.

Sólo había un ser en toda la existencia que le entendía, y aun con eso, no quería que ella tuviera el mismo destino que él. Era la única cosa que conservaba de él después de todo. Siempre se habían entendido del todo, tanto en vida… como en muerte.

Entendiendo el mensaje de que quería ver la tele solo, Frisk simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta tranquilamente. Pero justo antes de que pasara por la puerta, Flowey optó por hablarle una vez más viendo que apenas estaba comenzando el intro de la serie.

-Yo habré hecho muchas cosas para juntarlos, pero fueron mis métodos –Frisk se giró un tanto sorprendida, pero la flor aún seguía "dándole la espalda" –Eres una tonta, pero puede que encuentres una forma de lograrlo con algo que sólo tú puedas hacer.

La joven sonrió ante sus palabras, pero se retiró antes de que aquella calma que se había mostrado en la flor desapareciera por completo y la estrangulara nuevamente. Volviendo a recorrer el laboratorio analizó que debía de encontrar la forma de traer a ambos lo más pronto posible. Podía en verdad tener una familia completa. Unos padres amorosos juntos… y hermanos.

Ignorando por completo el lúgubre lugar que recorría, Frisk avanzaba con pasos entusiastas ante la idea que se aferraba a su alma de poder conseguirlo.

Si era tan imparable, lo usaría para conseguir la felicidad de los demás.

Llegando a la parte más alegre del lugar una vez que el elevador se detuvo, estaba completamente contenta de dirigirse hacia sus amigos y de mostrar que Flowey en verdad estaba controlándose al grado de ser más fácil el que se lo pueda llevar con ella un día. Sin embargo se había topado con algo muy extraño que no había podido visualizar a la perfección.

Sans y Alphys habían estado conversando en susurros mientras observaban algo en la computadora. Fue cuando la escucharon llegar cerca de ellos cuando habían apagado la pantalla; pese a que había sido algo extraño, le preocupaba más como la estaban observando. Justo como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar o algo.

-Flowey está bien, le gusta el anime. Quién lo diría ¿no? –comenzó una conversación con tal de cambiar aquel semblante de los monstruos. Se sentía un poco incómoda con ello.

-¡Lo sé! –El gesto de la reptil cambió rápidamente por uno mucho más animado –Es una lástima que siempre lo quiera ver solo, podríamos ver anime juntos sin parar.

-¿Está listo mi celular? –Sabía que había sonado un tanto ruda, pero nuevamente le costaba trabajo ser paciente ante el postre que llevaba consigo.

-¡Oh! Ehhh…. Dame unos segundos.

Se retiró rápidamente subiendo las escaleras. Frisk supuso que había ido a su mesa de trabajo. En lo que se tardaba, la humana no pasó por alto que el esqueleto la seguía observando como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara y no le estaban avisando de eso? Si fuera el caso, ella supuso que se trataba de una broma más del centinela.

-Hey niña –tras unos minutos incómodos, el esqueleto habló finalmente -¿Aun tienes pesadillas?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó por completo a la humana, no sólo por el hecho de estar pensando justamente sobre el caso, sino porque había olvidado que le había contado al esqueleto sobre ello indirectamente en el bar. Pese a no saber de qué trataban sus pesadillas, se le notaba a Sans que estaba de algún modo preocupado.

-No… he dormido bastante tranquila últimamente –admitió con total sinceridad.

-¿Y la cabeza te ha dolido en estos días?

-No, tampoco. –Ese tipo de preguntas extrañaban a la humana en gran medida. –Tranquilo, en verdad estoy bien.

Antes de que el esqueleto pudiera comentar algo al respecto, Alphys ya había llegado con ellos teniendo el celular en sus garras un tanto contenta y se lo entregó a su respectiva dueña.

-Me di el lujo de hacerle unas pequeñas mejoras –Acomodó sus lentes un tanto satisfecha de su trabajo –Incluso pude recuperar sin problema alguno lo que tenías en tu inventario.

Dado que no recordaba ni ella misma qué había guardado en su inventario, Frisk revisó lo que tenía en él. Se percató de que no había limpiado nada desde que había hecho el recorrido de la ruta pacifista una última vez, antes de tomar la decisión de acabar con la rutina. Además de variaciones de porciones de comida tenía sus dos últimos ítems que le habrían ayudado a enfrentarse a su batalla final.

La daga y el medallón de corazón.

Se quedó un tanto sería observando aquellas piezas. Se había olvidado por completo de que las tenía consigo y aquello le daba un remordimiento mayor a lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar en el momento. Aquellas piezas no le pertenecían… y tenía el deber y obligación ahora de devolvérselas a su respectiva dueña.

No había pensado en el momento la magnitud de lo complicado que era su misión al respecto. Tenía la suma esperanza de poder lograrlo ante su deseo de en verdad salvarla; estaba más que segura que podría hacerlo y que incluso ambas podrían llevarse bien tras todo lo ocurrido, pero la primer humana de algún modo le dejaba claro que no le agradaba ella en absoluto, y que además la veía como una herramienta o una simple "compañera" con la cual lidiar el recorrido eterno.

Traerla de vuelta… ¿en verdad sería lo correcto? Sabía de antemano la forma de pensar sobre Chara y lo mortal que era en sus ataques. Lograr traer a un segundo humano en aquel lugar y con toda la capacidad y disposición de acabar con todos sería un verdadero peligro ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento.

Ella tenía la decisión de no dañar a nadie, pero nada aseguraba que Chara tomara el mismo camino una vez que pudiera lograr traerla de vuelta.

-Frisk ¿Está todo bien?

La mencionada salió de su trance de sus pensamientos para percatarse de lo rara que se había visto seguramente ante sus amigos. Alphys la contemplaba preocupada mientras que Sans parecía analizarla analíticamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener una combustión espontánea. ¿Tan mal se estaba viendo?

-Sí, está todo perfecto –sonrió para calmarlos –Sólo que… algunas cosas me dieron algunos recuerdos.

La científica no supo qué decir al respecto, por lo que guardó sus palabras en lo que los acompañaba a la puerta. Sans simplemente caminó teniendo sus manos guardadas en su chaqueta con calma, pero de igual forma guardó sus palabras como si no las considerara oportunas. Una vez agradeciendo por el arreglo y despedirse cordialmente, ambos salieron del laboratorio y esperaron a que la científica cerrara la puerta para proseguir.

-Deberías de guardar el pay que tanto te preocupa en tu inventario –le recordó un tanto indiferente –Así ya no habrá problema ¿No crees?

-¿Significa que ya no me llevarás al castillo?

-Por supuesto que te llevaré –Le sonrió para calmarla al notar que estaba preocupada por ello –Pero lo tendrás más seguro así y no tendrás que mortificarte por ello en lo que andamos.

-¿En lo que andamos? –Le sonó un poco extraño eso -¿No nos teletransportaremos?

-Estoy un poco seco ahorita –le guiñó un tanto divertido –Así que caminaremos un poco hasta que pueda volver a emplear mi atajo.

Frisk le hizo caso un tanto extrañada de que el esqueleto quisiera caminar siendo él tan flojo, pero ante la mención de que aún no podía emplear su magia supuso que en verdad tenía que recuperar sus energías y le hizo caso a su recomendación de guardar el pay en el inventario de su celular para comenzar a andar rumbo al castillo recorriendo la calurosa tierra de Hotland.

La humana no pasaba por alto que para ello pudieron haberse quedado sentados en algún lugar con calma, o simplemente hubiera dejado que ella se fuera sin más para no atrasarla, por lo que tenía más que claro que lo que realmente quería el esqueleto era hablar con ella. La mirada analítica que le había hecho desde el laboratorio le indicaba eso de antemano.

-Toc, toc –comenzó a decir el esqueleto con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

-¿Quién es? –No dudó ni por un instante en responderle.

-Dime.

-¿Dime qué?

-Dime qué te pasa, niña.

-Ese fue un pésimo chiste.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad quiero saber que tienes –La sonrisa del esqueleto disminuyó un poco –Y no me vengas con que estás bien, no me gusta que me mientan.

-¿Una chica no puede tener sus secretos? –Sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-Frisk… -Se contuvo todo lo que pudo para seguir con su neutralidad y llegar al punto que quería, pero no cabía duda de que le causaba gracia aquella acción suya -¿La flor te hizo algo de nuevo, acaso?

-¡No, no! –Su semblante juguetón cambió rápidamente por uno preocupado, no quería que las cosas se complicaran ante un malentendido –Él se está portando muy bien, en verdad. Sé que Alphys puede confirmarte eso.

-Si quiero saber la opinión de Alphys se la pediré a ella misma. Lo que quiero es la tuya. Frisk –dijo un tanto audaz –Algo te está carcomiendo mentalmente.

La humana suspiró un tanto resignada. No cabía duda de que cada vez le sería más difícil no ponerse en evidencia siendo el esqueleto tan analítico con ella. No quería que dudara de ella nuevamente ahora que ambos volvían a ser grandes amigos. Sus pasos se volvieron más pesados para ella en lo que pensaba las palabras adecuadas para contarle sin necesidad de entrar en detalles no deseados ni generar preguntas inoportunas.

-¿Y bien?

-Es sólo que… necesito ayudarlo –comenzó a contar un tanto dudosa de sus palabras –Asriel aún vive en él, pero mientras siga siendo una flor tengo el tiempo contado. Es una promesa que le hice después de todo.

-Hacer promesas es peligroso. Y aún más cuando sabes que no puedes cumplirlas.

La humana se detuvo instantáneamente ante sus palabras y el esqueleto no reparó en su error hasta que notó que tenía la cabeza gacha impidiéndole ver su rostro.

-¿Frisk?

-Lo siento… -su voz era casi un susurro –En verdad lo siento…

Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron ante el pánico interno que se le generó en cuanto se dio cuenta de la "metida de hueso" que había hecho. Lo había dicho sin pensar en que a la humana también le afectaba el pasado después de todo.

Era un cabeza hueca.

-Per… perdóname tú a mí –Se acercó a ella un tanto dudoso de tener contacto con ella ante la culpa del momento –Lo dije sin pensar, en verdad lo siento.

-No es tu culpa de que no pudieras cumplir tu promesa con mi madre –levantó levemente la cabeza un tanto decaída –No tienes que intentar cumplirla ni preocuparte por mí tampoco ahora. No es tu obligación.

Si había algo que le hiciera sentir más tonto, era justamente eso, que la chica que le gustaba pensara que la estaba cuidando o se preocupaba por ella por la promesa que le había hecho a la ex reina en variadas ocasiones repetitivas. Si bien en un principio se había tratado justamente de eso, ahora las cosas eran bastante distintas para él. Y aquello no precisamente le aligeraba las cosas, sino que lo hacía más complicado para él.

-Confío en ti, Frisk –dijo con total sinceridad tras un rato incómodo de silencio –No te sigas atormentando con eso.

-Pero…

Levantó la cabeza por completo un tanto dudosa, pero inmediatamente el esqueleto aprovechó para poner sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzar a sacudirla con un poco de fuerza sacándola de onda y mareándola por completo.

-A desaparecer esas ideas raras de tu cabeza se ha dicho –Se burló Sans en lo que seguía sacudiéndola completamente divertido.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! –Frisk en verdad comenzaba a marearse.

No se detuvo hasta que finalmente oyera su risa un tanto ahogada tras tanta sacudida. Dejó que se calmara un poco de su mareo dándole un poco de espacio, pero sin descuidar si se cayera en cualquier momento.

-Gracias –dijo riéndose tras lograr recuperar el orden de su vista –Creo que lo necesitaba, jaja.

-Ser un cabeza hueca tiene sus ventajas –comentó divertido –Sabes cómo sacudirte las ideas literalmente.

Mientras la escuchaba reírse tras su tontería, Sans no podía evitar pensar que había salvado el día tras lo que pudiera haber sido algo trágico. Se anotó mentalmente no volver a tocar cualquier tema del pasado si quería vivir realmente el presente que se le estaba presentando. Era más que evidente que tampoco era un tema agradable para ella después de todo.

Su plan en un principio había sido el comenzar a indagar sobre aquella aura que tenía y saber si la humana sabía que tenía aquello consigo, pero tras todo lo que había accidentalmente ocasionado optó finalmente por dejar el tema para otro momento. No tenía prisa después de todo.

-Supongo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que haces por mí –su sonrisa se mantuvo tras notar que en verdad el esqueleto no la estaba culpando por nada. Una vez más su mente había tratado de atormentarla con fantasmas del pasado después de todo.

-Puedes comenzar diciéndome en qué puedo ayudarte en verdad.

La humana pensó un poco antes de saber qué preguntarle en verdad sin necesidad de revelarle el trato que tenía con Flowey ni mucho menos con la existencia de la primera humana caída.

-Bueno, puedes ayudarme con cosas que quisiera saber de la magia –comenzó a aventurarse con tal de descubrir alguna manera de cumplir con su cometido –Yo soy humana y obviamente no sé nada al respecto salvo por lo que he visto y por lo que mi mamá me ha dicho en las clases particulares, pero aun no me queda claro muchas cosas. ¿Sabes si la magia puede ayudar a los muertos, por ejemplo?

De todas las posibles preguntas que le pudiera haber hecho, aquella era la que menos esperaba el esqueleto. Sus cuencas se oscurecieron ante la sorpresa y el impacto que le había dado que quisiera saber ello.

-Para empezar, la magia sólo es para vivos. Monstruos vivos –dijo inmediatamente tratando de marcar su punto –La muerte implica el abandono de toda posesión del plano existente que viene siendo lo que llamamos vida. Por lógica no se puede de ningún modo ayudar a algo que ya no existe en leyes naturales.

-¿Y no se puede traer a los muertos a la vida, entonces?

-No sé qué clase de ideas locas te estás haciendo –Sans la miró extrañado –¿Necesitas que te sacuda de nuevo?

-No hace falta, jajaja. Es sólo que de niña creí que la magia era algo que podía solucionar todos los problemas del mundo –admitió la humana con ligero pesar al suponer que había hablado de un tema delicado con total ignorancia e imprudencia de su parte –Al menos eso parecía ser en los cuentos.

-Eso es lo que eran simplemente, sólo cuentos –Contestó sin más el esqueleto –Te hacen creer cosas que no son para calmarte de la realidad. Los humanos desearán tener magia, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que conlleva eso y en su ignorancia los hace egoístas e insensibles.

-Eso fue… muy crudo de tu parte.

-Lo sé, pero es porque considero que es importante que tú entiendas esto. –Contestó con seriedad. No quería que tuviera una idea errónea de lo que quería saber –La magia no es la manipulación de la materia como tal, es la extensión emocional de un ser. No es algo que cumple un deseo, es algo que te condena por sentir y sale de algún modo. Es…

Sans suspiró un tanto abatido, pero tomó valor de continuar pese a la mirada preocupada de la joven.

-Existen diversos tipos de magia, y generalmente son por especies, pero al ser capaces de tener esta clase de contacto dimensional con la naturaleza, podemos adquirir mucho más de ella. La magia se estudia, se aprende y se controla. Son el reflejo de nuestro ser y de nuestras emociones, por ello, una vez que adquieres más profundidad de ella te arriesgas a mostrar más de ti en el mundo físico.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como yo… y mi sentido de querer desaparecer en algunas ocasiones.

Lo había dicho sin pensar y se percató de su nuevo error en cuanto vio la expresión asustada de la humana. Le sonrió con tal de calmarla inmediatamente, pero una vez más lo había arruinado en un mismo día.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara.

-El que puedas teletrasportarte… -ni siquiera encontró las palabras adecuadas para expresarse ante la preocupación que le estaba dando –Sans, yo…

-Tranquila niña, no lo decía enserio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada inexpresiva que tanto la caracterizaba. Por un momento el esqueleto sintió que lo estaba escaneando con sus ojos, como si tratara de buscar algo mucho más en él que no podía verse a simple vista. Comenzó a sudar de lo nervioso que le ponía tanta atención de su parte.

La joven suspiró después de un rato tras notar que no iba a decir algo más. Continuaron caminando calmadamente en silencio esperando de algún modo que uno de los dos rompiera con esa tensión generada por su última plática, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo sin burlarse abruptamente de los temas.

-Gracias por aclararme esas cosas de la magia –Finalmente optó la humana por decir algo –Realmente sabes mucho del tema.

-Nah, sólo soy un monstruo común que sabe lo común. –Encogió sus hombros con indiferencia –No tiene gran ciencia cuando en tu naturaleza lo sabes por inercia.

-Yo aunque sea una humana no sé del todo lo que implica ser una –Admitió un tanto avergonzada –Supongo que eso me hace una rara después de todo.

-Viendo el lado positivo de eso, puedes aprenderlo por tu cuenta y no por influencia de tu especie ¿no crees?

La embajadora estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero aquello hizo que le llegara el recuerdo de la primera clase que había tenido con Toriel: sobre las clasificaciones y labores asignadas por especies. ¿Acaso no habían tocado justamente ese tema? ¿Sobre qué implicaba ser un monstruo y lo que implicaba ser humano?

-Recuerdo que mi madre me contó que los esqueletos eran los asignados a ser alquimistas por su gran capacidad en el ámbito de la magia, y que tras la ley del antiguo rey pudieron elegir lo que quisieran ser –Contó mientras pasaban por la vista del Core. No cabía duda de que a lo lejos se veía intimidante –Me mencionó que sólo uno siguió con el camino de la alquimia, aunque a último momento se le llamó ciencia.

Ahora había sido Sans quien se había detenido, pero a diferencia de cómo había reaccionado ella, el esqueleto se quedó contemplando el Core un tanto abatido con sus palabras. Frisk se detuvo igualmente esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Te dijo el nombre de ese esqueleto? –Su voz sonaba un poco cansada.

-No, creo que no lo recordaba. –Trató de hacer memoria, pero en efecto nunca había mencionado el nombre.

-Qué pena…

La humana acompañó al centinela en su contemplación del Core pese a no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero supuso que era muy descortés interrumpirle lo que se estuviera generando en él por más curiosidad que tuviera. Sabía que aunque le preguntara no le diría nada si se trataba de algo personal después de todo.

Tras unos minutos en silencio escuchando el sonido de la lava de la parte inferior, Frisk recordó que exactamente en ese punto había llamado una vez a Papyrus y él había reaccionado muy similar a Sans al grado de no decirle nada en cuanto supo en dónde se encontraba ¿Se trataba de algo muy personal de los esqueletos ese lugar? Fuera lo que fuera, notaba que no venía siendo algo agradable para ellos.

Puso su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y no desconcentrarlo bruscamente de lo que fuera que estaba pensando, pero su tacto había sido suficiente para que el esqueleto sobresaltara levemente.

-Se te está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te lleve de una vez.

Dijo sin más el centinela aprovechando el tacto para teletransportarla directamente en el jardín real, el cual aún no florecían del todo las nuevas flores que había plantado el rey. Frisk no pasó por alto de que lo había hecho para evitar cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacerle, pero ella ya había optado por no hacerlo por mero respeto.

Después de todo, cada uno tenía sus razones para tener sus secretos. Sería muy egoísta de su parte interrogarlo con algo así si ella no estaba dispuesta a contar los suyos.

-Muchas gracias, Sans.

-No hay de que –Metió nuevamente sus manos a su chaqueta. Frisk comenzó a cuestionarse si eso era un tic nervioso y no un simple hábito –Nos hablamos luego.

-¿No gustas quedarte a tomar una taza de té con nosotros? Probarías el pay que hice.

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que no podré –Sonrió con cierto pesar –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Está bien, hasta luego entonces.

Esperó a que se marchara del lugar para desaparecerse sin ser descortés, después de todo ya había sido suficiente descortesía de su parte el tener que rechazar una invitación así. Acto seguido se había aparecido en un cuarto oscuro, en donde había tenido que encender su ojo para iluminar lo suficiente y ver en dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz.

-Mucho qué hacer ahora.

Una vez prendiendo la luz se pudo ver el cuarto polvoriento que se había vuelto su propio laboratorio personal de su sótano.

...

 **Me iba a esperar unos días más para subir este capítulo, pero porque hoy es mi cumpleaños (y el de mi novio también) decidí subirlo de una vez como un regalo mío para ustedes. Además de un gran agradecimiento de seguirme acompañando en esta historia que me encanta hacer para ustedes (y pese a que aun no termino el regalo que les prometí). Muchas gracias!**

 **¿Sans regresará a la ciencia?**

 **¿Frisk hallará la forma de juntar a sus padres?**

 **Flowey: ¿Futuro friki?**

 **Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo… o no :V**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	37. Chapter 37

Negativo.

En la densa noche que reinaba en Snowdin, yacía un esqueleto trabajando arduamente en un cuarto secreto que solía llamar en su momento parte de su trabajo. Admitía que estaba bastante oxidado tras un buen tiempo de haber abandonado esa parte de él, pero descubrió con cierto pesar para sus adentros que una vez que se puso en marcha simplemente no pudo parar.

Tras haber hablado con la científica sobre su teoría de que aquello que tenía la humana provenía del vació, había tratado de olvidar aquello y dejárselo en sus garras como debía de ser. Sin embargo había bastado una simple plática con Frisk para darse cuenta de que no podría quitarse esa incomodidad interna hasta saber que las cosas finalmente marchaban bien en ella. Y esa ansiedad no podía controlarla ni con toda la paciencia con la que se cargaba.

Negativo.

Se maldecía por haber vuelto (aunque clandestinamente) a lo que se había prometido no regresar tras una serie de fracasos. Una vez más estaba mostrando lo malo que era con las promesas hasta para sí mismo.

Negativo.

Frisk le había dicho que dormía mucho mejor y que tampoco le había vuelto a doler la cabeza, y pese a no saber si le decía la verdad o no, estaba más que seguro que aquellos malestares de ella eran un efecto secundario de aquello que tuviera. Fuera lo que fuera.

Negativo.

Ese sonido proveniente de su aparato le estaba incomodando cada vez más. Por más que trataba de dar con algo que le diera algo por empezar, simplemente le indicaba que no estaba ni cerca de saber por dónde partir que no fuera un par de simples malestares comunes. Suspiró con tal de calmarse y se preparó para hacer un intento más.

Encendió su ojo una vez más y se puso a escarbar profundo de su propio ser. Pronunció una letra que en el acto se dibujó en el aire que tras un tiempo que el esqueleto se quedó contemplándola, tomó la decisión de continuar al ver que ésta no desaparecía. Agradecía estar solo haciendo ello ya que no le agradaba para nada tener que recurrir a esa tipografía tan gráfica.

Hablar en Windings siempre le dejaba un malestar después de todo.

Pronunció una segunda letra e inmediatamente se dibujó suspendida estando cerca de él. Esas letras por más que fueran parte de un abecedario más, su forma de dibujos causaba algo de gracia a simple vista. Justo cuando pronunció la tercera letra, el sonido repetitivo de la noche hizo acto de presencia para borrar en el acto lo que apenas estaba iniciando.

Negativo.

El esqueleto masajeó sus cienes ante el cansancio en lo que desaparecía de nuevo el brillo azulado de su ojo. Por más que trataba de recrear el filtro de la computadora de Alphys que logró captar aquella aura roja, simplemente no lograba ser compatible con la máquina a la que quería crearle aquel lenguaje.

Si tan sólo supiera qué era exactamente con lo que estaba lidiando Frisk, podría invocar las palabras correctas. En el momento se encontraba en una incógnita tratando de decir cosas al azar y esperando que de pura suerte pudiera encontrar la forma correcta. Si, era muy estúpido lo que estaba tratando, y más por el hecho de que eso requería demasiada energía de su parte. Energía que evidentemente él no tenía.

Ante el inminente cansancio, pegó su cráneo contra la barra que tenía por mesa. El mal humor estaba comenzando a ser acto de presencia en él ante la falta de sueño acumulada y aquello entorpecía aún más lo que trataba de lograr.

Lo que le quedaba para saber con precisión de dónde debía partir, era preguntarle sin más a la humana que trataba de… ¿salvar? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que estaba tratando de hacer beneficiaría a ella. Incluso tenía una leve sospecha de que la humana no lo había mencionado nunca porque no era nada grave o simplemente no quería hablar de ello.

Y si no quería que nadie se enterase, eso no le daba para nada un buen sentimiento.

Gruñó molesto consigo tras ese fugaz pensamiento. Era más que claro para él que confiaba en verdad en ella ahora, incluso ya se lo había dicho personalmente. No quería volver a su paranoia y perder la amena relación que se había formado entre ellos. Le gustase o no, Frisk era un ser especial para él de igual modo, y por lo mismo quería ayudarla en lo que fuera que tuviera.

¿Pero qué tal si no quería ayuda? ¿Qué tal si ella era consciente de lo que tenía y no decía nada porque no necesitaba librarse de eso? Las posibilidades de que fuera eso eran altas por el simple hecho de que no les contara nada al respecto.

Una alarma distinta a la anterior resonó en el pequeño laboratorio desconcertando por completo al mayor de los esqueletos. Con sorpresa vio la hora mostrada en el despertador y que, en efecto, no había dormido absolutamente nada. Estiró sus huesos con sumo cansancio y se teletransportó directamente en su cuarto antes de que su hermano llegara a tocarle para despertarlo como todas las mañanas.

Aterrizando en su colchoneta, deseó con todo su ser no tener que levantarse de ahí todo el día, pero su hermano había tardado tan sólo un minuto en aparecer y terminando cargándolo una vez más para llevarlo a desayunar en la mesa.

-Paps, quiero dormir –Con lo soñoliento que estaba apenas y podía tomar la cuchara.

-NO SEAS FLOJO, SANS, YA ES DE DÍA –El menor estaba de buen humor sirviendo los TemmieFlakes en los platos de cada uno –ADEMÁS, YA DORMISTE DEMA…

Papyrus se le quedó contemplando el rostro de su hermano, el cual tenía aquel color púrpura colgando de sus cuencas simulando las ojeras que lograba tener un esqueleto. Suspiró preocupado en lo que le pasaba su plato.

-¿OTRA VEZ TUVISTE PESADILLAS?

-¿Qué? No –Al percatarse de que su hermano menor había notado algo malo en él, se acomodó rápidamente en su asiento con tal de disimular su bienestar –Ya sabes que soy un flojo, bro. Sólo quisiera poder dormir más.

-TUS PESADILLAS YA HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO, CREÍ QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A TENERLAS AHORA QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN –Insistió en el tema preocupado –¿DE NUEVO ES ESE SUEÑO EN EL QUE TE ATACAN LOS CUBIERTOS?

-No, bro –rio levemente. Había olvidado que un día tras la insistencia de su hermano, le contó simplemente que soñaba con cubiertos atacándolo en vez de especificar que era cierta humana portando un cuchillo nada más –En verdad estoy b…

-¿ENTONCES ES ESE EN EL QUE TE ABANDONAMOS TODOS EN EL SUBSUELO?

-No es ningún sueño, hermanito, sólo estoy cansado.

Papyrus se le quedó contemplando seriamente tratando de ver más allá de él, cosa que de cierta manera incomodaba al mayor. Su hermano era un ser sumamente inocente, pero eso no le quitaba que era el ser que más se preocupaba por él y siempre procuraba atender sus problemas por más extraño que fueran sus ideas y resultados.

Sin más, metió un gran bocado de su cereal y masticó lentamente antes de volver a hablar con su hermano con la misma postura seria que había adoptado el menor. Era curioso, pero muchas veces parecía que los roles estaban inversos.

-TE PUSISTE ENTONCES A JUGAR CON EL ESPACIO/TIEMPO DE NUEVO ¿CIERTO?

Sans miró un tanto asombrado a su hermano tras sus palabras tan cercanas. A veces Papyrus era el ser más puro, pero otras, en su simpleza se percataba de obviedades que nadie más lograba ver.

Papyrus no sabía que él estaba muy vinculado a la ciencia tras varias razones personales de ocultarle aquello (ni siquiera le había contado que conocía a Alphys desde hace tiempo por lo mismo), por lo que sabía solamente que se ponía a "jugar" con sus experimentos de magia.

-NO TRATES DE MENTIRME DE NUEVO, SANS. TU EXPRESIÓN ME DICE QUE SI FUE ESO –Le reprochó apuntándolo con su cuchara.

-¿Cómo…?

-MUCHAS COSAS SUELEN SER MUY SIMPLES, SÓLO QUE UNO TIENDE A COMPLICARSE LA VIDA Y NO PUEDE VER QUE LAS RESPUESTAS ESTÁN MÁS AL ALCANCE DE LO QUE PARECE. –Puso su cuchara en el plato revolviendo su contenido –SERÁS INTELIGENTE SANS, PERO NO TE COMPARAS CON EL GRAN PAPYRUS.

-De eso no cabe duda –Dijo con total sinceridad.

Sin más continuaron desayunando tranquilamente pese a las constantes miradas que le lanzaba el menor al pendiente de que no se dejara caer sobre su plato ante el evidente sueño. Sans estaba tentado seriamente en comer su cereal sumergiendo su cara en él para menor esfuerzo, le daba mucho cansancio sostener la cuchara y no podía emplear su magia en ese estado para ayudarse.

En lo que Papyrus se levantaba para recoger los platos de ambos, un estruendoso golpe de su puerta resonó en toda su casa casi haciéndole tirar los platos de la sorpresa. Incluso le había quitado levemente el sueño a Sans ante la rudeza presentada por la chica pez que había hecho acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Reunión urgente –rugió Undyne sin importarle que había llegado a casa ajena sin invitación, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a llegar a esa casa como si fuera la suya –¡Ahora!

-¿OCURRE ALGO MALO? –Papyrus había arrojado los platos ante tal firmeza de su capitana y comenzaba a vestirse con su armadura con torpeza.

-Requiero de su presencia en una reunión importante y secreta –dijo con total seriedad –No hay tiempo para explicar ¡Andando debiluchos!

Sin esperar siquiera a que estuvieran listos, Undyne se llevó a los dos cargando y corriendo directamente hacia Waterfall. Sans se quedó dormido en el trayecto sin importarle realmente a dónde se dirigían, mientras que Papyrus hacía un esfuerzo por sostener su armadura mal puesta ante las prisas de la capitana. Ambos eran llevados como un par de costales de huesos.

…

-¿El cumpleaños de Alphys? –Frisk preguntó en llamada mientras hacía un esfuerzo de tomar los platos con una mano para ponerlos en la mesa.

-Si, Undyne vino hace un momento diciéndome –Toriel le contestó tras la llamada –Me pidió que te avisara y que nos reuniéramos todos en su casa, pero le dije que yo no podría si tengo que preparar un gran pastel para mañana que es su día.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-No hace falta mi niña, yo puedo con eso –dijo dulcemente -¿Cómo vas con el rey orejas largas?

Frisk se rió levemente de su expresión.

-Muy bien, a papá le encantó el pay que le hice. No cabe duda de que le fascina tu receta, mamá.

-Buen intento, Frisk –La humana podía imaginarse la expresión de su madre ante sus palabras –Pero deberías de disfrutar mejor tu descanso en vez de insistir con lo mismo.

-¿Insinúas que es un descanso también para ti de mi presencia? –Fingió un tono dramático ofensivo que provocó risas por parte de su madre –Pobre de mí.

-Pobre más bien de mí de tener una reina del drama como hija –Rio la monstruo jefe de seguirle con el juego –Si no fuera por la evidente prueba de que eres adoptada, juraría que eso lo heredaste de Asgore.

-Oh no ¿soy adoptada? –Fingió nuevamente el tono dramático para más risas de Toriel, le gustaba jugar con ella de esa forma además de los constantes chistes que se decían la una a la otra eventualmente en casa –Ya decía yo que era raro que aún no me salieran los cuernos.

-O la gran falta de pelo corporal.

-Aun así me seguiré cortando el cabello, mamá.

-Vamos, sé que te verías muy linda con el cabello largo, mi niña –Rió Toriel tras notar que su hija se había dado cuenta ahora de que trataba de insistirle con el mismo tema de su cabello –Te verías más femenina.

-Pero es mucho más cómodo llevarlo corto –Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba jugando con uno de sus mechones –Además, mi encanto no tiene límites, mamá. Con el cabello largo podría romper el orden natural de las cosas.

-Humildad ¿Dónde?

Ambas se rieron con eso. Lo cierto era que podían pasar horas y horas hablando por teléfono de lo bien que tenían su relación madre-hija, pero terminaron despidiéndose tras el apuro que tenía Toriel si debía de preparar un pastel gigante con los detalles que le había pedido de favor la capitana de la guardia real. Frisk colgó la llamada tras mantener una gran sonrisa; apreciaba mucho tener una madre como ella.

Volvió a prestar atención a la cocina de su padre y puso manos a la obra para prepararle el desayuno antes de que se levantara. Debía de apurarse si tenía que presentarse pronto en casa de Undyne para los preparativos. Acomodó todo con cuidado en la charola y se dispuso a llevarla hacia su habitación.

Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ver pequeños monstruos recorriendo el castillo que atendían el lugar con tal de dejarlo limpio, y por más que ellos se ofrecían en ayudarla en todo, Frisk amablemente se negaba al tener toda la disposición de hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Algunos monstruos eran muy insistentes, pero nunca se comparaban con la determinación de la joven de lograr siempre sus cometidos. Ella siempre les ganaba con eso.

Recorriendo el largo pasillo para llegar a su destino, la embajadora se percató de los murales que decoraban una de las inmensas paredes. Si bien consideraba que formaba parte de la cultura de los monstruos, algo en particular le llamó la atención al grado de detenerse con charola en manos.

Por la forma en la que estaba, le parecía que se trataba de una pirámide de poder al reconocer la figura pintada en la cima representando el rey de los monstruos, pero yendo cada vez más abajo no lograba reconocer de qué se trataba aquello.

-Es una hermosa pintura ¿no crees?

Ante la sorpresa de aquella voz varonil, la joven casi tira la charola que estaba sosteniendo, cosa que alertó de inmediato al monstruo jefe sosteniéndolo por ella mientras le empleaba una gran sonrisa. Frisk notó que su padre ya estaba vestido mientras que ella aún se encontraba en pijama.

-Bueno, ahí va mi sorpresa preparada –Se dijo más para sí misma, pero el rey se rió ante eso.

-Muchas gracias, hija mía, pero no hacía falta –Sin problema alguno sostuvo la charola con una sola mano manteniendo un excelente equilibrio –Undyne me despertó con su llamada pidiéndome ayuda con el cumpleaños de Alphys, pero tengo que atender unos asuntos antes de poder reunirme con ella.

-Yo también iré, pero quería llevarte el desayuno primero. Creo que fallé por quedarme viendo las pinturas.

-No te culpo, son realmente atrayentes –Asgore se quedó contemplando la misma pirámide que estaba viendo la humana –Aunque esta sea la que menos me gusta me temo.

-¿Porqué?

-Esta habla de la época de mi padre como rey de los monstruos.

Frisk no tuvo que pensarle demasiado para percatarse que se refería al hecho de cuando los humanos y monstruos aun convivían en armonía en el mundo. Había tratado de que se perdonara y se diera cuenta del gran rey que era él también, pero ciertas arañas ponían un tanto complicado su cometido al entregar al castillo cajas de galletas escritas con glaseado "Estúpido rey". Había tirado las galletas antes de que Asgore se percatara de ellas.

El sonido insistente de su celular resonó en el pasillo, y pese a que le era tentador ignorarlo por querer consolar a su padre, terminó atendiendo la llamada al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Undyne.

-Será mejor que te prepares y vayas con ella –Asgore tomó la charola con ambas manos mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa –Undyne no es precisamente tolerante.

Frisk tomó en cuenta las palabras de su padre y se retiró a su habitación para arreglarse lo más pronto posible mientras le contestaba en el camino. En efecto no quería hacerle esperar.

Asgore la vio marcharse con prisa mientras sonreía de tener a Frisk como su hija. Observó una vez más el mural piramidal con cierto pesar antes de retirarse.

…

-¿Nos sacaste de nuestras casas cargando para que te ayudáramos con la fiesta sorpresa de tu novia? –Sans a duras penas podía hablar ante el evidente cansancio con el que se cargaba.

-Deberías de agradecerme al menos que logré que les dieran estos dos días libres para esto –Renegó Undyne mientras los sentaba a la fuerza –Asgore dijo que no había problema.

-¿Y EN QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE AYUDEMOS?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, tocaron la puerta de la chica pez y en el acto se fue a abrirla para dejar pasar a dos monstruos que para nada habían esperado los esqueletos que se las encontrarían ahí.

-No sé si las conocen, pero son amigas de Alphys desde la infancia. Son Catty y Bratty –Comentó Undyne en lo que presentaba a la felina y a la reptil vestidas muy a la moda –Les comenté que quería hacerle algo especial y quisieron colaborar con nosotros para lograrlo.

-¿A ellas si les diste opción? –Sans se recargó en su silla dispuesto a dormirse ahí mismo mientras era rotundamente ignorado en su comentario.

-UN PLACER CONOCERLAS SEÑORITAS –Saludó contento Papyrus.

-El gusto es nuestro por conocer al guardaespaldas personal de la princesa –Comentaron casi al unísono.

-¡WOWIE! ¡SABEN DE MÍ!

-Si, si… lleguemos al punto de esto –Comentó impaciente la anfibia en lo que sentaba a las dos amigas casi con prisa –El cumpleaños de mi linda Alphys es mañana y… realmente no sé qué hacerle ¡Pero quiero que sea super especial!

-Osea, creí que ya tenías algo planeado –Comentó Catty un tanto extrañada.

-Si, bueno… hasta ahora ya tengo contemplado su pastel –Admitió un tanto avergonzada –Toriel lo tendrá listo para mañana a primera hora.

-¿Y el resto? –Preguntó Bratty -¿No se hará una fiesta o algo?

-Si, eehh… ¡No se cómo organizar esto! ¿Ok? Por eso les estoy pidiendo su ayuda.

-NO TE PREOCUPES UNDYNE, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE AYUDARÉ A ORGANIZAR LA MEJOR DE LAS FIESTAS.

Los ronquidos de Sans resonaron fuertemente en la casa de la capitana de la guardia real, pero no les prestaron mucha atención debido a que ya habían comenzado a hablar sobre varias propuestas de qué hacerle. No había pasado ni una hora en cuanto llamaron nuevamente a la puerta de la anfibia y había entrado la humana un tanto agitada.

-Lo siento, vine lo más pronto que pude –Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

-¡La princesa!

Catty y Bratty saltaron de sus asientos para abrazar fuertemente a la embajadora con total alegría. Frisk estaba tan desconcertada de sus acciones, no recordaba que la quisieran tanto cuando había ido a comprarles su mercancía, pero aun así les devolvió el gesto un tanto contenta.

-¿Te tomarías una foto con nosotras?

-¿Podríamos sentarnos juntas?

-¿Tu peinado es la nueva moda que pondrás?

-Ehhhh… -Frisk no tenía ni idea de qué responderles, estaba aturdida con tanto entusiasmo de ambas.

-¿ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE CONOCEN A LA HUMANA? –Hasta Papyrus estaba desconcertado de sus acciones de fanatismo.

-Oh no, ya la habíamos conocido antes –Admitió sin pena Catty mientras abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de la humana.

-Sólo que, osea, ahora ella es famosa –Bratty abrazó su otro brazo con fuerza –Es la princesa, embajadora y salvadora de todos ¿Quién no se emocionaría de verla?

Los ronquidos de Sans resonaron en el acto. Frisk se contuvo la risa en lo que trataba de zafarse con sutileza de sus resientes "fans", pero su esfuerzo fue en vano en cuanto sintió las garras casi encajadas en su brazo por parte de ambas. La joven tragó saliva queriendo pedir ayuda con la mirada, pero nadie se percató de su llamada silenciosa de auxilio.

Sin soltar a la embajadora, continuaron hablando sobre qué organizarle a la científica real. La mayoría optaba por lo básico de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, pero Undyne insistía que era algo demasiado común y que su novia merecía algo mucho más grande que una simple fiesta. Frisk sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica pez, no le cabía duda de que eran una gran pareja.

De vez en cuando Frisk observaba a Sans, el cual yacía profundamente dormido en su silla pese a los gritos de entusiasmo de todos los presentes. Aquello le era de lo más normal por lo que eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención, sino que el hecho de que Papyrus le permitiera dormir sin regañarlo ni llamarle la atención le indicaba que sabía que, al menos esta vez, el esqueleto merecía dormir por el momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras salía humo dramáticamente.

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban, darlings –Mettaton se recargó en la puerta haciendo una pose digna de una fotografía.

-¡METTATON!

Catty y Bratty soltaron bruscamente a la humana haciendo que se cayera sin previo aviso en lo que ellas se disparaban corriendo a abrazar al robot. Mettaton sonrió a sus fans y se apartó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la embajadora en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

-Mi dulce ángel ¿Qué pecado estás cometiendo con tu cabello? –El robot la levantó casi elevando del suelo al ponerla a la altura de su mirada. Frisk sonrió levemente con tal de justificarse –Merece que haga algo al respecto con él urgentemente.

-Eso puede esperar –Rugió molesta la capitana –Ya de por si llegas tarde…

-Lo siento, pero soy un artista muy ocupado. Tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de poder venir –Se justificó sin pena alguna en lo que seguía cargando a la humana. Frisk terminó tomando aquello como algo normal. -¿Ya tienen todo planeado?

-De hecho… no –Volvió a avergonzarse de su falta de planes sobre el tema –No quiero que sea una fiesta sorpresa, eso es demasiado común. Además a ella no le gusta estar entre mucha gente, entra en pánico.

-Vamos, Darling. Si quieres que sea algo muy especial, tú ya sabes que darle –Bajó a Frisk con sutileza en lo que miraba con picardía a la anfibia.

-¿Qué cosa? –Undyne miraba confusa al robot.

-Algo que sólo tú puedes darle, y que te aseguro que ambas disfrutarán.

-NO ENTIENDO.

Las dos fanáticas, miraban igualmente extrañadas sin entender de qué hablaba. Frisk se estaba conteniendo la risa al entender a la primera a qué se refería, a pesar de que los ronquidos del centinela rompían con aquel ambiente.

-Si… tienes razón –Sonrió triunfante la capitana –¡Un capítulo especial de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!

-Ehhh… no era precisamente lo que me refería. –Comenzó a decir Metatton un tanto confuso, pero Undyne lo ignoró por completo. Frisk estaba esforzándose al máximo de no romper a carcajadas.

-Podemos actuar un capítulo especial que acabe con lo mala que fue la segunda película ¡Es perfecto! Alphys lo amará.

-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo para hacer algo así? –Frisk se calmó un poco de su risa antes de hablar –Ni siquiera hay un guion y su cumpleaños es mañana.

-No hace falta, actuaremos uno de sus fanfics. Así lo apreciará aún más.

-PUES ME PARECE UN BUEN PLAN –Papyrus se acercó a la humana con entusiasmo.

-Puede hacerse en uno de mis sets –El robot terminó uniéndose a aquel entusiasmo. Después de todo estaban hablando de algo que era su especialidad –Yo seré el villano, después de todo es el personaje más sexy y querido del anime.

-¿Tú también ves el anime, Mettaton? –Preguntó sorprendida Undyne.

-Alphys me obligaba a verlo con ella.

-A nosotras también –dijeron en coro las chicas un tanto contentas de compartir algo con su ídolo.

-Frisk, tú serás Kissy –Undyne puso su mano en su cabeza para no darle opción de negarse –El papel te queda perfecto a ti, eres una humana como ella después de todo.

-Pero… ¿no crees que Alphys aprecie más que tú seas la que actúe como su personaje favorito?

-Tú no entiendes la importancia de esto –Contestó con tal seriedad que extrañó a la embajadora –El arte del cosplay es algo que requiere de precisión y destreza para representar tal papel. Si queremos que esto funcione, tiene que ser así. Tienes esa importante misión.

No le cuestionó más ante tal argumento dicho con seriedad. Parecía que la anfibia estaba tomando muy enserio todo, y para sorpresa de la humana, el resto lo estaba haciendo igual; todos se pusieron a leer en sus celulares el fanfic que iban a actuar. Frisk comprendió en el acto que no sería algo largo, pero sí que requería demasiado de su parte. Siendo lectora frecuente, terminó de leer con gran rapidez y esperó a que el resto terminaran de leer con calma, sin embargo, el ruido constante de los ronquidos del esqueleto no ayudaba mucho con la labor.

Una vez que terminaron todos, se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia el set para comenzar las grabaciones en cuanto antes. Frisk se acercó a Sans para despertarlo, pero fue detenida con suavidad por Papyrus.

-DÉJALO DORMIR… AL MENOS ESTA VEZ – Susurró lo más que pudo pese a su elevada voz –ME LO LLEVARÉ CARGANDO, NO TE PREOCUPES.

-¿Pasa algo malo con él?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Undyne ya se había acercado a ellos con un semblante de desesperación al contar con poco tiempo para realizar el regalo si querían entregarlo a tiempo. Sin más, el esqueleto alto cargó a su hermano y les sonrió a sus amigas para indicarles que todo estaba bien y emplearon marcha prisa hacia Hotland.

Mettaton había invocado varios robots asistentes para ayudarle rápidamente a decorar el set mientras que Catty y Bratty se memorizaban sus diálogos, que si bien no eran muchos, querían lucir espectaculares para su ídolo. Undyne había decidido ser la directora sin dar opción de protesta alguna (y la verdad es que se ponía muy nerviosa ante una cámara) y Papyrus se estaba vistiendo alegremente con las prendas que le había pasado el robot. Se había decidido que él sería el chico por el que se desvivía la protagonista y que debía de rescatar de las "garras" del sexy villano.

Mientras todos trabajaban en lo suyo, Sans poco a poco despertó por los ruidos nada discretos en su trabajo. Le dolía la cabeza al no poder dormir bien, pero al menos había sido lo suficiente para no sentirse demasiado mal y poder disimular ante su hermano. Se extrañó al darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto al que se había quedado dormido, pero no le dio importancia al notar quienes estaban cercanos a él.

-Veo que ya te dignaste a despertar. –Mettaton se encontraba a lado suyo dirigiendo sus robots con total clase mientras se dirigía hacia el esqueleto acostado en el suelo –Y justo a tiempo, diría yo. Serás el encargado de los efectos especiales, así que prepárate.

-¿De qué…?

-¡SANS, SERÉ CO-PROTAGONISTA! –El esqueleto se acercó a él lo más rápido posible –O AL MENOS LO SERÉ EN ESTA OBRA.

-¿Obra?

-Si, eso te pasa por quedarte dormido en temas importantes –Se rió el robot –Así que levántate y lee esto para que sepas en qué momento deberás hacer lo tuyo.

-¿Por qué presiento que cada vez se me pide menos mi opinión? –Aun soñoliento, se levantó ignorando las hojas que le estaba dando el ídolo de los monstruos.

-Oh, Darling, tal vez sea porque se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y ese es…?

-Que también trabajas para mí –Le aventó el libreto con rudeza –Así que andando, que tenemos poco tiempo… ¡Oh, Frisk, cariño! ¡Luces estupenda con eso!

Si Sans aún tenía algo de sueño, aquello había quedado en el olvido tras ver acercarse a la humana con tales ropas consigo. Mettaton no mentía, realmente se veía estupenda con eso, aunque para sus adentros tenía otros adjetivos para describirla que claramente ahogaría en su silencio.

 **Si, si…. Me tardé demás :(**

 **Entre trabajos y enfermedades fue que me la pasé estos últimos días, pero en tiempos cortos me puse a estar escribiendo este capítulo para no perder para nada la inspiración, que por cierto nuevamente me quedó super largo al grado de tener que dividirlo de nuevo. Sip, el siguiente capítulo ya está y está igual de largo, peeeeero no lo subiré tan pronto para ver si puedo por fin acabar la sorpresa que les tengo (no la he olvidado, créanme) y mostrárselas al fin, que me tiene emocionada de enseñarles qué es.**

 **Mientras tanto, disfruten este capítulo hecho con amor. Siguiente capítulo: Mew Mew Kissy Cutie :3**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	38. Chapter 38

La humana se había acercado al pequeño grupo un tanto temerosa por las prendas que llevaba consigo. Su vestuario consistía en una peluca rosada con orejas de gato y pendientes en forma de corazón, además de un vestido sumamente corto color lila con estampados rosados, guantes alargados blancos, medias negras y botas cortas lilas. Debajo de su falda sobresalía una larga cola que hacía juego con la peluca.

-¿La falda tiene que ser tan corta? –Por más que se esforzaba en estirarla para alargarla, era en vano su intento –No podré hacer las maniobras así.

-Si a la protagonista no le detiene eso ¿Por qué habría de detenerte a ti? –Le cuestionó indiferente el robot.

-Estaré enseñando demás en cuanto dé mi primer salto de la batalla.

-Creo que a eso se le llama fanservice, darling –Sonrió sin pena alguna el robot –Pero no te preocupes por eso, no queremos que la imagen de nuestra dulce princesa quede en deshonra, censuraremos todo en edición. No quedará nada de registro de eso, te lo garantizo como experto.

-Y mientras tanto ustedes si me verán haciendo el ridículo –Cuestionó alzando la ceja un tanto divertida con el caso –Tendré cuidado entonces…. Aunque no sé cómo si tengo que posar en cada maniobra.

-Detalles, detalles… -Undyne se acercó con prisa al grupo –Cada uno a sus lugares ¡Ahora!

Sans arrojó el libreto sin importancia y se colocó a lado de la que era directora de tal alocado plan de regalo, mientras que el resto se iban a sus posiciones indicadas.

-¿No leerás el guión? –Le cuestionó Undyne en cuanto se percató de que estaba a lado suyo. –Creo que hay cosas que deberías de saber…

-Sólo dime lo que debo de hacer en el momento indicado y ya –Le sonrió perezosamente –Con eso bastará.

-Si tú lo dices… -Pese a molestarle su actitud perezosa de siempre, la chica pez sonrió divertida –Muy bien todos ¡ACCIÓN!

...

En una pequeña casa ubicada en las ruinas, una monstruo jefe se encontraba batiendo algunos ingredientes en su cocina. Estaría muy contenta haciendo todo si no fuera por cierto desastre que se le presentaba cada rato a lado suyo.

-¿Así de ingredientes está bien, Tori…el?

Asgore le enseñó su contenedor, el cual tenía harina y huevo mal batidos, junto con algo que claramente no era un buen ingrediente a echar a la mezcla, además de no ser comestible. La monstruo cabra suspiró tratando de armarse de paciencia, pero teniendo justamente la presencia de su exesposo no ayudaba para nada eso. Lo miró con reproche antes de poder contestarle.

-Si lo que pretendes es envenenar a medio reino con eso, supongo que estaría bien.

-Oh, lo siento…

-Dreemurr, no sé porque insistes en querer ayudarme. Está claro que la cocina nunca será lo tuyo.

-Bueno… -Trató de buscarse una excusa rápida mientras ponía el contenedor en la mesa. –Ahora que Frisk estará conmigo en estos días, quiero poder cocinarle yo.

Toriel gruñó ante eso, pero no dijo nada más mientras batía correctamente su contenedor. Era cierto que necesitaba ayuda para preparar un pastel tan grande como el que le había pedido Undyne, pero pese a que su hija había ofrecido su ayuda, había declinado ello porque cierto rey se había ofrecido primero. Y por más que había tratado de negarse, finalmente había accedido ante la insistencia del mismo. Por ello había rechazado que su hija viniese, no quería que siguiera insistiendo con el mismo tema; ya tenía suficiente con tener que admitir que él era su padre ahora.

-Por tu bien espero que la estés alimentando bien –Lo miró malamente –He estado haciendo todo lo posible para que deje de estar tan delgada como para que tu arruines eso.

-Te garantizo que está comiendo bien. –Sonrió el rey –Yo también estoy preocupado de que sea tan delgada después de todo. Es muy notorio en ella que… no estaba teniendo precisamente una buena vida en la superficie.

Toriel dejó de batir tras eso. Después de todo no había sido su imaginación ni el hecho de que se preocupaba en extremo por ella si hasta el rey tonto se había percatado de lo mismo que ella. Su extrema delgadez, el hecho de que no habla nada sobre su pasado, esa independencia tan excesiva de su parte, incluso su aspecto tan desalineado con la que la había encontrado por primera vez. Le recordaba tanto a ella…

-¿Ella te ha contado algo? –Al ver el desconcierto de Asgore, aclaró rápidamente su punto -¿Sobre cómo vivía en la superficie?

-No ¿Y a ti?

-Tampoco… -Suspiró un tanto abatida con eso –Será que… ¿No nos tiene la confianza para contarnos sobre su pasado? Digo, ni siquiera quiere decirnos cuándo es su cumpleaños, su platillo favorito o…

-No creo que sea el caso –El rey se sentó para no causar más desastres cada vez que se movía –Me parece más bien que nuestra pequeña no quiere angustiarnos. He notado que ve demasiado por los demás, mucho antes que ella misma; es admirable tanta bondad en ella.

-Si, pero el que no cuente nada me angustia de alguna manera –Toriel terminó sentándose igualmente –Me gustaría poder ayudarla más.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haces.

La exreina suspiró preocupada, pero rápidamente se puso a continuar preparando la mezcla mientras sus pensamientos eran abordados sobre tantas preguntas sobre su hija adoptiva.

-Tal vez no debería tocar este tema, pero… hay veces en las que Frisk me recuerda tanto a Chara –Terminó admitiendo tras sus pensamientos.

Asgore la observó asombrado con sus palabras. No sólo por el hecho de se abriera con él, sino por el hecho de tocar el tema que tanto conflicto les había ocasionado en su momento.

-A mi… también me recuerda mucho a ella –Contestó Asgore –No sé si sea por el hecho de que ambas son humanas, o si por el hecho de que físicamente siento que se parecen, pero me llega a recordar mucho a nuestra Chara. Recuerdo mucho lo que decía sobre querer ayudar a los monstruos, sus dotes artísticos, lo misteriosa que a veces se ponía…

-Su gusto excesivo del chocolate –Rio Toriel con ternura –No sé cómo es que lo sabe Frisk, pero he visto que suele dejar chocolates en su tumba.

-Yo la he visto en secreto observando las pinturas de Asriel y Chara. Incluso no quería tomar la habitación de ellos en un principio.

-¿Crees que…? –Toriel lo observó un tanto anonadada por eso –¿Ella no quiera contarnos nada porque sienta que está acaparando un lugar que no le corresponde? ¿Sentirá que estamos remplazando a nuestros hijos con ella?

-Ella debe de saber que no –Se preocupó también el monstruo cabra –La amamos como nuestra hija, no como un remplazo.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados en sus pensamientos, los cuales en silencio estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en tener que hablar con la humana que tenían como hija.

…

-¿Ella… en verdad tiene que andar besando a todos?

Durante gran parte de la filmación, varios robots pequeños por parte de la estrella del subsuelo cargaban distintas cámaras para captar distintos ángulos, mientras que la capitana de la guardia real dirigía exactamente cómo quería las tomas de grabación acorde al anime.

En cambio, Sans se encontraba estático observando todo, pero entre el cansancio acumulado y el ver que el personaje que interpretaba la humana consistía en andar besando a gran parte de los personajes, lo mantenían un tanto malhumorado.

-¿El nombre de Mew Mew **Kissy** Cutie no te dio alguna pista? –Se burló la anfibia de percatarse de la irritación del esqueleto –Te dije que leyeras el guión antes. Además, deberías de agradecer que es en la mejilla o en la frente.

-A mí me parece que estás abusando de ella en hacer que haga eso –Se excusó rápidamente mientras trataba una vez más de acomodarse en su asiento, pero su esfuerzo seguía en vano.

-Frisk no protestó para nada. –Rio levemente la chica pez –Por cierto, ahora que ya tienes claros tus sentimientos ¿Qué harás al respecto?

El centinela simplemente encogió sus hombros con algo de indiferencia. De algún modo esperaba que le abordara con el tema tarde que temprano.

-Nada, esa es mi especialidad después de todo.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Pues si, lo digo enserio.

La líder de la guardia real y de tan alocado plan sorpresa, observó con detenimiento a Sans esperando que se tratase de alguna de sus bromas, pero no cabía duda de que estaba hablando con sinceridad. Aquello irritó ahora a la anfibia.

-Encontraste a alguien a quien amar… ¿y pretendes seguir siendo un flojo? –Hizo todo el esfuerzo de no ponerse a gritar para no llamar la atención del resto que seguían actuando –Ella no se merece eso.

-Encajaste la lanza justo en el blanco –se burló de su expresión –Ella no se merece nada de eso, algo que simplemente no soy yo.

La irritación de la heroína se apagó al darse cuenta del punto al que estaban llegando.

-Sans… No es lo que quise decir…

-Yo sé que no –Esbozó su característica sonrisa –Pero es así de simple, yo soy demasiado flojo como para poder pensar en la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una relación. Mientras que ella es sumamente enérgica, atrevida… tan llena de vida.

-Ni siquiera has luchado ¿y ya te estás dando por vencido? ¿Así sin más?

-Es la embajadora de los monstruos –Observó tranquilo a la chica pez para calmarla con su pasividad –"La salvadora", "la princesa", el "ángel guardián" "el símbolo de esperanza"… ¿Ya cuantos títulos lleva consigo? He, vaya que no ha perdido el tiempo.

-Pero…

-El mejor título que puedo esperar de ella hacia mí es el de amigo a como están las cosas –Continuó sin más, sin apagar esa sonrisa de su rostro –Y supongo que eso está bien para mí. Al menos eso garantiza que no me apartará de su vida.

Antes de que Undyne pudiera emplear palabra alguna, una leve explosión resonó en el set alarmando a ambos monstruos. Sans terminó riéndose de la situación al darse cuenta de que se había tratado de un accidente y que había alborotado a los actores por completo. Frisk había sostenido su falda para que no se elevara con la explosión, Catty había terminado en el techo completamente asustada, Papyrus estaba completamente tumbado en el suelo boca abajo y Bratty estaba sumamente aferrada a Mettaton.

-Creo que olvidé que aún me quedaban bombas –Comentó sin un deje de culpa el robot mientras seguía siendo abrazado por la reptil –Me pregunto si aún hay más por ahí…

-Eso pudo habernos matado –Catty se bajó como pudo.

-Claro que no, son parte del espectáculo –Sonrió con satisfacción Mettaton, mientras bajaba a la fuerza a la reptil aferrada a él –Mientras más realistas las cosas, mucho mejor.

-CREO QUE DIFIERO DE ESA AFIRMACIÓN… -Papyrus se levantó con la ayuda de Frisk

-Bien… creo que con eso podemos dar paso a la escena de acción –Undyne despejó un poco su mente –Frisk, ponte en tu puesto lista, Mettaton ataca a Frisk, el resto son amarrados y secuestrados por él. Andando…

-Undyne ¿Estás bien? –Frisk se acercó a ella preocupada al darse cuenta de que su característico entusiasmo se había apagado un poco.

-¿Eh? Claro que si, mocosa, -Sonrió la mencionada para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero ello le dejó una respuesta de algo que no se había planteado.

Pese a lo que habían hablado, Sans seguía con su sonrisa observando todo. ¿Acaso… lo hacía todo el tiempo? ¿Su sonrisa no siempre era sincera? Si era así, no le extrañaba ya que su hermano se preocupara todo el tiempo por él.

-No te preocupes, niña –Sans se acercó a ambas tranquilamente –Puede que sólo haya "pescado" un resfriado.

-¡SAAAAANSSSSSS!

La humana se rio mientras veían todos cómo el esqueleto alto sacudía al bajo ante la irritación de escuchar su juego de palabras. Undyne sacudió su cabeza bruscamente para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Ya luego vería la forma de ayudar a Sans. Después de todo, le recordaba a Alphys su situación, y si ambas estaban siendo sumamente felices juntas, estaba más que segura que ellos dos también podrían. Tan sólo necesitaría un empujón como ella lo tuvo que necesitar en su momento.

-¡Muy bien todos! No tenemos tanto tiempo, así que a acabar de una vez y sin repeticiones. Esta escena tiene que quedar a la primera ¿entendido debiluchos?

No tuvieron opción de responder, en el acto ya tenían que estar haciendo su parte ante los gritos de la anfibia. Mettaton (quien portaba una larga capa negra y brillante) le exclamaba a la protagonista cosas sobre que no se saldría con la suya esta vez, mientras que Frisk ponía pose de estar preparada para saltar mientras sujetaba su falda nuevamente.

-Vete preparando, Sans –Advirtió Undyne sin despegar la vista del frente –A menos que no quieras que Frisk caiga sobre un pozo.

-¿Qué?

Ni siquiera tuvo que recibir respuesta. En el acto se abrió sobre los pies de la humana un pozo, la cual saltó con destreza para esquivarlo, pero no era lo suficiente alto para zafarse del peligro. Sans reaccionó rápidamente y empleó su magia azul en ella para elevarla aún más y acomodarla en un lugar seguro. Frisk se incorporó sin problema alguno y giró hacia donde se encontraba Sans para sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento. El esqueleto le devolvió la sonrisa contento.

Acto seguido, varios robots pequeños con alas de murciélago pegados con cinta atacaron a Frisk. Ella esquivaba con gran agilidad acorde a su experiencia, pero le era complicado si seguía sujetándose la falda para evitar momentos incómodos para ella. Uno de ellos logró alcanzarla y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, cosa que le hizo tropezarse al grado de perder el equilibrio y estar por caerse por detrás, pero nuevamente Sans la detuvo con su magia.

La humana revisó rápidamente su barra de vida y contempló el cómo le había bajado considerablemente a causa del golpe. Se sobó en el lugar golpeado un tanto preocupada.

-¿Planean matarla acaso? –Se molestó Sans con Undyne tras eso.

-Si la mocosa pudo contra mí, es obvio que esto es pan comido para ella –Argumentó sin un deje de pena y acto seguido le gritó desde su lugar. –Frisk, deja de estarte sujetando la falda y muévete bien.

-Ok… -Dijo en casi un susurro. Un tanto avergonzada se soltó la falda y se puso en posición de batalla estando completamente lista.

Mettaton mandó a varios robots sobre ella y los esquivó nuevamente con destreza pese a sentirse un tanto incómoda con posible vuelo de la falda, pero para su sorpresa, notó que la cola estaba sujetando con suficiente presión la prenda gracias a cierta magia azul empleada en ella. Miró hacia donde estaba Sans y empleó un pulgar arriba para agradecerle en silencio sin necesidad de interrumpir la grabación.

-Ja, y yo que creí que si tenías un lado pervertido –Se burló Undyne al percatarse de eso.

-Es claro que se siente incómoda –Se excusó sin apartar la vista de la humana y teniendo su mano izquierda empleando la magia sobre la cola –Ya que tu forma de grabar es un tanto… realista, la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

La escena continuó con más ritmo gracias a que Frisk estaba completamente confiada en sus movimientos. De vez en cuando ambos hacían poses un tanto dramáticas para el gusto de algunos presentes, pero se les notaba que a los dos les daba viejos recuerdos alegres la batalla "ficticia". En cada ataque, Frisk se acercaba cada vez más hacia el robot con suma destreza. Sabiendo que sólo quedaban unos pasos más para entrar a la siguiente toma, optó por moverse con más rapidez hacia él.

Pero justo al acercarse a él con tal velocidad, justo frente a ella contempló a un Mettaton destruido.

-¡No…!

Frisk se detuvo en el acto horrorizada, pero la mirada perdida del robot en su transformación final le hacía querer retroceder cada vez más.

-¿HUMANA?

Giró hacia dónde le llamaban, pero para su horror contempló a Papyrus sin cabeza y cayéndose al suelo blanquecino en el acto.

-No… ¡No!

Ella no estaba en la genocida, estaba en una ruta pacifista ¿Por qué estaba viendo tales cosas? Ante el pánico de lo que estaba viendo comenzó a retroceder de espaldas

-Frisk ¡Espera!

Aquella voz la estaba escuchando muy lejana, pero había sido lo suficientemente atrayente para querer girar hacia el punto y lastimosamente contempló a una derretida Undyne con su brillante armadura y a Sans completamente ensangrentado antes de perecer una vez más.

-Lo siento… No… No quise eso…. ¡No quise eso!

Ver ello había sido suficiente para ella, por lo que quiso apartarse lo más posible del lugar. El miedo y la gran culpa que sentía le estaban haciendo sentirse muy pesada al grado de moverse con mucha dificultad, por lo que a duras penas y podía retroceder de espaldas. Contempló para su horror que el ensangrentado Sans y la derretida Undyne se estaban acercando a ella un tanto amenazantes, por lo que hizo su esfuerzo de apartarse lo más posible.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, sintió como todo en su entorno se estaba derrumbando estando sola de la nada. No encontraba escapatoria por más que miraba hacia todos lados y tratara de moverse.

De pronto sintió cómo se quedaba sin suelo que pisar y terminó cayéndose en un abismo que antes no se encontraba ahí, no sin antes escuchar una leve pero característica risa antes de perderse en la negrura infinita del lugar.

En lo que aquella oscuridad la estaba consumiendo, un solo nombre llegó a su mente en el acto. Pensó en cerrar sus ojos ante lo que tuviera que enfrentarse.

-¡Frisk!

Pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo.

-¡Frisk, Reacciona!

-¡HUMANA!

-¡Princesa!

-¡Friiisk!

Pese a que su mente se sentía aturdida sin saber en dónde estaba o con quiénes estaba tras toda esa negrura, aquellas voces… la llenaban de determinación.

Frisk abrió los ojos de golpe como si de eso dependiera su vida y se levantó bruscamente sin darse cuenta de en qué momento había terminado en el suelo. Por la mirada de todos no le cabía duda de que los había asustado en gran medida.

-¡HUMANA, DESPERTASTE! –Los ojos de Papyrus mostraban lágrimas para nada contenidas, lo cual le indicaba que estuvo demasiado tiempo en ese estado para que se asustaran de ese modo.

-¡Oh Darling! Estábamos muy asustados –Mettaton estaba conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla fuertemente, pero estaba siendo prudente en darle sus espacio para que respirara tranquilamente –Por cierto, que hermosos ojos tienes, no te los había visto antes ¡Parecen rubíes!

-¿Qué…?

Le costó algo de trabajo procesar lo que le decían, pero eso de que sus ojos fueran rojos… no le estaba dando una buena señal. A su lado y sin necesitar observar para saberlo, estaba Sans analizándola en silencio.

-Mocosa… ¿qué te pasó? –Undyne estaba preocupada en gran medida –Parecía que estabas teniendo una alucinación antes de desmayarte. Decías cosas…

-Estoy bien –Dijo rápidamente en lo que ponía una mano en sus ojos con tal de calmarse. Respiró profundamente para sentirse que estaba segura ahora, no había nada por lo que temer. Todos estaban vivos…. No había matado a nadie –Estoy bien, chicos, no hay porqué preocuparse.

-No mientas con eso.

Tras esa voz tan recta, se atrevió finalmente a ver al esqueleto bajo y en efecto estaba teniendo sus cuencas completamente oscuras tratando de analizarla más de lo que pudiera. Aquello alarmó en gran medida a la humana dándole más malos recuerdos, pero contuvo todo lo que pudo sus emociones por el bien de todos, No quería asustarlos de algo que sólo le competía a ella.

-Aun no descanso lo suficiente por estudiar tanto –Le sonrió a todos los presentes para calmarlos –Descuiden, estoy lista para terminar de grabar…

-No.

Frisk se giró hacia Undyne, quien la observaba un tanto analítica igualmente.

-Es suficiente por hoy, al menos para ti –Dijo seriamente –Podemos terminar esto sin ti, tú te vas a descansar ahora.

-Pero…

-No te estoy dando ninguna opción –La miró fijamente por unos segundos incómodos, pero poco a poco bajó su mirada sombría para mostrar una más calmada por el bien de ella –Ya has hecho más que suficiente, punk, podemos terminar esto sin problema alguno. Tú descansa, que lo mereces.

Frisk sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban preocupados por ella una vez más, y pese a querer decirles por qué le pasaba todo… simplemente no encontró ninguna forma de poder explicarlo sin necesidad de entrar en detalles nada satisfactorios por parte suya.

-LEVÁNTATE HUMANA –Papyrus le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y quitándole la peluca como si ello estuviera afectándole en su salud. Todos pudieron contemplar que la humana se había amarrado el corto cabello que tenía para poderse colocar bien aquella peluca tan abultada de cabellos ondulados rosas y orejas integradas. No cabía duda de que el robot había sido quien la había peinado y aquello le quedaba muy bien –TE LLEVARÉ A TU CASA, TE CAERÁ BIEN QUE DESCANSES.

-Yo la llevaré –Se levantó en el acto Sans para ponerse en marcha.

-MI TRABAJO ES CUIDARLA Y PROTEGERLA, SANS –reprochó levemente el hermano menor.

-Lo sé bro, pero así podrán continuar con la grabación sin problema alguno, yo no estoy haciendo nada después de todo –Comentó sin un deje de pena empleando una sonrisa burlona hacia su ahora malhumorado hermano –Además, yo puedo llevarla rápido y así descansará más.

-BUENO… EN TODO ESO TIENES RAZÓN –Razonó con cierto pesar sus palabras –ADEMÁS, SI SE VA LA PROTAGONISTA, EL QUE SE PUEDAN QUEDAR SIN CO PROTAGONISTA PUEDE SER ATROZ. ¡LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE ME QUEDE A SALVAR EL ESPECTÁCULO!

-Esa es la actitud, Paps –Lo abrazó Undyne poniéndole la peluca ahora a él –Tú serás su suplente entonces.

-¿QUÉ?

No tuvo tiempo de protestar con tiempo, ya que la anfibia ya se lo había llevado arrastrando siendo seguido por un sonriente Mettaton y un par de alocadas fanáticas pisándole casi los talones.

-Muy bien, niña, andando –La sujetó en el acto antes de que pudiera protestar al respecto. Inmediatamente se habían desaparecido del lugar para terminar en un lugar distinto.

Pero no estaban en las ruinas ni en el castillo para sorpresa de la humana, sino que seguían en Hotland; precisamente en el puesto de venta del esqueleto. Antes de que pudiera emplear palabra alguna la embajadora, vio como Sans se dirigía sin decir nada hacia adentro de su puesto y acto seguido salió con dos hot dogs empleándole una sonrisa hacia ella, cosa que la desconcertaba en gran medida tras sus pronósticos apresurados sobre que lo que había pretendido al ofrecerse era en querer hablar seriamente con ella.

-Debes tener hambre como yo –Le pasó uno de los hot dogs, un tanto divertido de ver su desconcierto –Hacer tanto trabajo como esto abre el apetito a cualquiera.

Frisk se rio al notar que podía estar tranquila pese a todo y tomó amablemente el hot dog agradeciéndole en silencio. Con un ademán de la mano la invitó a que pasaran dentro del puesto para comer tranquilamente sentados en el suelo.

-¿Catsup? –Le tendió la botella sonrientemente, pero Frisk se negó con el mismo gesto.

-Puedes tomártela tú, descuida.

-Muy bien –Le tomó la palabra tomándose gran parte de la botella en sólo un trago.

Frisk comenzó a comer en silencio teniendo la mirada al frente, viendo sin interés alguno los estandartes llenos de mercancía que por primera vez veía el cómo los tenía el esqueleto. Para su gran sorpresa los tenía más acomodados de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pero ni ello había sido suficiente para lograr calmarse ante la duda sobre qué sería lo que pudiera preguntarle el centinela en cualquier momento.

-Bien, tu barra de vida está restaurada –Comentó Sans sacándola de su trance. Frisk contempló que, en efecto, lo que se había bajado de su vida a causa de lo que había estado haciendo estaba nuevamente al tope –Hasta ahora va bien tu proceso de recuperación.

-¿Mi… recuperación?

-Teniendo el estómago lleno es una buena manera de poder calmarse –Dijo casi en el acto en lo que se terminaba lo que le quedaba de hot dog de un solo bocado –Y recuerda lo que te dije la otra vez, siempre ayuda una buena comida y una buena compañía para calmar todo mal.

Frisk sonrió levemente un tanto conmovida en sus palabras de afecto, pero aún tenía la sospecha de que el esqueleto en verdad quería interrogarla sobre lo sucedido. Como si su gesto hubiera sido como un libro abierto, Sans le sonrió para calmarla antes de seguir hablando.

-Me parece que tienes demasiadas cosas en mente como para que yo te lo empeore más –Dijo sin más el esqueleto, contestándole así a su interrogación silenciosa –Pero… si hay algo de lo que quieres hablar, bueno, soy todo "oídos".

Puso sus manos en donde se suponía que tendría orejas, cosa que hizo reír a la joven por un lapso de calma total. Después de terminarse tranquilamente su hot dog, Frisk terminó suspirando antes de poder emplear palabra alguna.

-Estás pensando sin duda alguna que me estoy volviendo loca cada vez más ¿no?

-Nunca me has parecido cuerda si eso te consuela –Se burló en gran medida –Aunque si lo que quieres es mi opinión sobre lo que te pasa, me parece que es algo que te está atormentando y no sabes ni cómo pedir ayuda.

Frisk sonrió con un deje de amargura en eso. Una vez más Sans le mostraba poder intuir mucho más allá de lo que hubiera esperado. Por un momento pensó en pasar de largo aquel comentario, pero si quería que el esqueleto siguiera confiando en ella, tenía que hablar con toda sinceridad.

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si se trataba de algo que en definitiva era un tema que aborrecía el esqueleto? Además… no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar del tema si tenía que hacer varias cosas de las que era lo mejor mantenerlas en secreto, al menos por ahora si lo que quería era salvar a sus hermanos de lo que fuera que los tenía aislados del mundo sentimental.

Si… era la mentira que se decía para tratar de justificarse a sí misma, pero la realidad era que le daba miedo dar a conocer con lujo de detalle lo que en verdad había ocasionado en otras rutas. Si había sido difícil que el esqueleto le perdonara, si sabía en verdad el lujo y detalle de los hechos que él desconocía o no recordaba del todo… ¿Perdería por siempre aquella amistad que tanto le agradaba con él? No, sin duda no quería eso.

"Te aseguro que si supieran la verdad, todos te odiarían y temerían", habían sido una de las últimas palabras que le había dirigido la primera humana. Y detestaba admitirlo, pero eso era justamente su miedo.

-Sólo… estoy cansada, Sans, en verdad no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos tras estudiar demasiado para tener algo de vacaciones por unos días –Terminó diciendo con toda la naturalidad posible –No te preocupes, con un día de reparación de sueño estaré bien. Y me parece que tú también necesitas una siesta reparadora. Esas ojeras son nuevas en ti.

La sonrisa del esqueleto disminuyó un poco, pero siguió contemplando a Frisk sin apartarse.

-Es algo que no puedes decirme ¿Cierto?

Esperó a que pudiera comentar algo, pero lo único que pasó fue que se sintió un tanto incómoda en su lugar sin saber qué responderle en verdad. Sans terminó un tanto decepcionado con esto, pero no quitó su sonrisa con tal de mantener las cosas en calma.

-No… al menos no por ahora –Terminó diciendo Frisk tras percatarse del malestar del esqueleto –Necesito poder hacer esto por mi cuenta antes. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado… No puedo permitirlo nunca más.

Sans se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, analizando cada palabra suya en busca de algo más, pero si en realidad había encontrado algo, jamás lo compartió con la humana. Simplemente se mantuvo en calma contemplándola.

-Ok… confío en ti, niña. –Comentó sin más el centinela –Pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa… sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿va?

Frisk simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no sabía más que decir después de todo. Ya sabía que podía contar con él junto con varios amigos más, por lo que ese no era el problema del asunto.

" _Es porque tú no eres alguien en quien confiar. No eres digna para ellos"._

-Sans ¿Puedes llevarme al castillo? –Dijo en el acto tras escuchar aquellas palabras en su mente –En verdad quisiera dormir un rato.

-Vaya que te estoy pegando el sueño ¿eh? Creo que en verdad soy una mala influencia para ti.

-Y yo no puedo creer que diga esto, pero en verdad necesitas dormir algo –Rio de igual manera –No sabía que los esqueletos pudieran tener ojeras siquiera.

-Si sigues pensando en que soy como un esqueleto humano, muchas cosas pueden sorprenderte de mí –No pudo evitar el comentar ello con un tono un tanto provocativo según él, pero la humana ni siquiera lo notó. Sans se desilusionó de cierta manera de ello, pero supuso que él era demasiado malo para ese tipo de cosas a comparación de ella que era toda una experta nata –Los esqueleto monstruo somos muy distintos como ya habrás notado.

" _Sigue siendo una presa más"._

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos? –Frisk hacía todo lo posible por ignorar aquella voz y no levantar sospecha alguna.

" _¿Temes que si te descubre te matará en este instante?"_

-Ok, ya que insistes, ambos nos vamos a tomar una buena siesta –Sans se levantó tranquilamente y le tendió la mano a Frisk para ayudarle, pero en el acto notó que ella parecía sudar levemente -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Segura que no quieres contarme algo?

-Estoy… Bien –Tomó su mano para levantarse, pero en el acto sonó el cojín ruidoso y todo malestar que se estaba aguantando quedó completamente en el olvido siendo cambiado por una gran risa ante el ameno recuerdo que ambos compartían.

Y con ese coro risueño, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

…

Sans había dejado a Frisk lo más cerca posible de su cuarto del castillo para asegurarse de que iba a descansar en el acto. Ante el recuerdo de haberse quedado en su habitación de las ruinas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y por ello había optado por no acercarse nunca más a los cuartos personales de la embajadora de los monstruos. Con un leve despido se apartó de ella y se había aparecido en el acto de regreso con el resto del grupo alocado intentando grabar el regalo de Alphys. Después de todo, tenía que asegurarse de que Papyrus estuviera bien.

Pero al notar cómo estaban terminando las cosas, no pudo evitar reírse de lo cómico que se estaba presentando todo.

-Bro, ¿acaso será una costumbre tuya portar vestido?

-EN REALIDAD SÓLO IBA A USAR LA PELUCA, PERO UNDYNE INSISTIÓ –se excusó con calma el esqueleto apartándose de todo el set tras terminar la última toma.

-Fue por una buena causa, en edición podrá arreglarse sin que se note el cambio de actor –Comentó Undyne en el acto tras notar cierta inconformidad del esqueleto mayor -¿Y tú porqué te tardaste tanto?

-Tenía que asegurarme de que se le restaurara toda su vida antes de que el rey pudiera notar que su hija estaba débil.

-Muy bien Sans, pensando en quedar bien con el suegro –Se burló mientras lo empujaba con algo de fuerza de su espalda –Y yo que pensé que en verdad no ibas a luchar por ella. Ya me habías asustado.

Sans ya no quiso comentar nada, después de todo él ya tenía muy en claro cuál era su papel en la vida de ella. Pero eso no le quitaba que no quisiera ver por su bienestar en cuanto tuviera posibilidades. Eso incluía lo que le pasaba por más que no le dijera nada.

Contempló el cómo se acercaba su hermano tirando la peluca casi al suelo, mientras que Mettaton se quedaba firmando a lo lejos varios autógrafos para Catty y Bratty, quienes no quisieron despegarse de él en gran parte de la filmación.

-SANS ¿SABÍAS QUE LOS HUMANOS TIENEN PODERES MENTALES? –Preguntó emocionado acercándose a ambos –UNDYNE ME LO DIJO, POR ESO ESTE PERSONAJE HACE TODO ESTO ¿NO CREES QUE ES GENIAL?

-Paps, sólo se trata de una serie animada. No es…

-Tú no sabes nada, Sans. Por supuesto que es real –Se adelantó la chica pez sabiendo lo que iba a decir –Incluso Frisk podría decírtelo. Los humanos tienen ese poder oculto.

El esqueleto bajo simplemente se encogió de hombros sin querer entrar en un debate causado por un fanatismo excesivo. Él ya había estudiado cómo era la anatomía y composición humana y sabía que su especie no tenía nada de contacto con esa clase de poderes. El pensar que se pudiera…

Que se pudiera…

Las cuencas de Sans oscurecieron ante la idea que le había llegado con gran intensidad en su hueca cabeza, cosa que extrañó a ambos monstruos que estaban con él. Pero aunque le sacudieran levemente llamándole a que regresara con ellos, el centinela yacía perdido en sus propios pensamientos que cada vez estaban con más fuerza en él.

Frisk no le decía nada sobre lo que le pasaba ¿Pero qué tal si ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba realmente? O peor, que en verdad no pudiera decir nada.

¿Acaso… no le había dejado ciertas pistas más bien?

-Discúlpenme, pero tengo que irme.

-ESPERA, SANS ¿A DÓNDE…?

No esperó a que terminara de hablar. Sans se había desaparecido en un pestañeo y reaparecido en su laboratorio secreto de su casa ante la urgencia de lo que se estaba formulando. Sobre todo porque estaba sintiendo que las cosas cada vez eran más claras ante una obviedad que no se había percatado antes.

"Yo nunca quise matar a nadie", "Sólo si puedes acabar con las pesadillas", "Lo siento, no quise eso", esas habían sido sus palabras de antes, y si bien en el momento algunas de ellas sólo le habían causado un malestar ante lo que consideraba algo misógino de su parte, ahora lo estaba contemplando con otros ojos (si le podía llamar así de algún modo).

¿Acaso Papyrus no le había dicho eso en la mañana? ¿Sobre qué las respuestas podían estar frente a él desde antes de la manera más obvia? Sus dolores de cabeza, las pesadillas, sus alucinaciones, la tortura interna que había sufrido, aquella aura roja, sus repentinos ojos rojos… Aquella tan extraña bipolaridad mostrada en otras rutas… Todo indicaba un solo punto.

-El contenedor… es su mente.

Pensar en que pudiera ser eso, sin duda alguna no le estaba dando un buen presentimiento.

...

 **Sans cada vez se está acercando a aquello que atormenta a Frisk, pero puede que no le guste con lo que pudiera toparse. ¿No creen?**

 **Para que puedan ver el disfraz de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, entren a mi tumblr michsonrisa, ahí podrán ver exactamente cómo se le ve a Frisk :D**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	39. Chapter 39

Una vez que se había asegurado de que Sans se había desaparecido del lugar, Frisk se fue corriendo hacia su baño con el fin de poderse ver en un espejo con suma urgencia.

Le regresó la vista una joven curiosamente bien peinada portando un cosplay y con un semblante preocupado. Abrió los ojos con toda la fuerza para poder contemplar ella misma el color de su iris, pero la tonalidad castaña aún estaba intacta en sus glóbulos. Suspiró un tanto relajada de poder ver su habitual color en ellos, pero aún se mantenía firme contemplando su reflejo en espera de algo más.

Pese a todo, seguía siendo ella.

-Días sin saber de ti ¿Y es así como te muestras? –Le reclamó a su propio reflejo, siendo el mensaje para alguien más –Te he estado llamando ¿por qué no te habías aparecido?

Se quedó varios minutos en silencio esperando, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Frisk vio cómo su propio reflejo le mostraba que se encontraba angustiada. No, no le hacía gracia aquello que le había mostrado la primera humana, pero una parte de ella estaba de cierto modo aliviada de saber que aún tenía conexión con ella para lograr su promesa con Flowey.

-No he olvidado tus palabras de la última vez… pero no entiendo qué es lo que buscas realmente –Continuó hablando hacia el espejo –Si tan sólo me dijeras exactamente lo que quieres, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

El silencio comenzaba a ser un tanto incómodo para ella.

-¿O acaso… lo único que quieres es torturarme?

" _Si lo que quisiera fuera torturarte, ya estarías sufriendo en agonía"._

Pese a que no había sido nada agradable sus palabras, Frisk sonrió satisfecha de poder volver a oír su voz. Abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara y quitarse el maquillaje que tanto le había insistido Mettaton en ponérselo en lo que esperaba alguna otra palabra de la primera humana, pero tras varios minutos en silencio, no tuvo duda de que tendría que ser ella de nuevo quien comenzara conversación alguna.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?

" _¿Acaso no es obvio? Trato de retomar las cosas a su orden original"._

-No habrá más reinicios, soy firme en esa decisión –Su reflejo mostró la seriedad con la que decía sus palabras –Así que olvídate de las otras rutas, ya que de ahora en adelante sólo cursará esta.

Una cantarina y burlesca risa resonó en su cabeza incomodándole un poco.

" _Pobre e inocente Frisky… Sigues creyendo ingenuamente que tienes el control, pero no te das cuenta del hoyo que estás cavando tú sola. ¿En verdad crees que estás tomando una ruta pacifista justo ahora?"_

-¿A qué… te refieres?

" _Bueno, para empezar no tuviste que haber matado a nadie. Y tú ya mataste a ciertos… fenómenos ¿verdad?"_

La joven casi se cae ante el mareo que le dio con tal recuerdo, pero logró apoyarse en la barra del lavabo con tiempo. Los amalgamas… Con tantas cosas que había estado haciendo recientemente, mas muchas cosas con las cuales tenía en qué pensar, se había olvidado por completo de un detalle tan importante como ese. No sólo había dejado que la cubrieran Alphys y Sans en ello, sino que no se había dignado en ir con las familias siquiera para saber cómo se encontraban y acompañarlas en su dolor.

-Yo… yo no… -Quiso defenderse de algún modo, pero al sentirse la peor persona del mundo con ello no salían palabras coherentes en su mente –Yo no quería… Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice…

" _Síguete mintiendo todo lo que quieras, pero eso no borrará lo que hiciste… si es que sigues queriéndote mantener firme en no reiniciar, claro"._

-No reiniciaré. Buscaré el modo de solucionar esto, yo…

" _Claro… sigues diciéndote tú misma que todo lo puedes hacer, pero dime ¿Acaso tú puedes traer a los muertos de regreso?"_

-Alphys pudo ayudarlos, tal vez si…

" _Y no le fue nada bien, si me permites recordarlo"._

Frisk oprimía cada vez con más fuerza la barra con la que se estaba sosteniendo ante el miedo de caerse con el mareo intenso que estaba teniendo. Sabía que Chara buscaba provocarla y en definitiva no iba a dejarse caer por sus palabras, pero en el fondo admitía que tenía razón y que después de todo, no estaba haciendo las cosas tan bien como ella creía.

Recordó las palabras de los amalgamas en aquel día. Por más que le habían estado pidiendo que los destruyera, ella jamás había querido hacerles daño, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de poderlo hacer ante la evidencia de que no podían morir. Le habían agradecido antes de volverse polvo… pero aun así no era una bella imagen el recordar que había sido por su propia mano su final.

La embajadora respiró profundo para tratar de calmar el mareo en lo que pensaba en cómo solucionar aquello. Pensó en cómo había logrado acabar con su vida, pero ello le generó más dudas que respuestas.

Aquel código rojo… No tenía nombre para saber cuál era su verdadera función, pero aunque hubiera acabado con la vida de varios al mismo tiempo con tan sólo oprimirlo, no creía que se tratara de algo de una función letal, si para ello ya tenía su botón de pelea. Sin duda alguna se trataba de algo nuevo si ni siquiera Flowey sabía qué era.

" _No le des más vuelta al asunto, date cuenta de que te estás condenando tú sola. Tarde que temprano no podrás con todos tus errores y te ahogarás en tu propio tormento"._

-Sólo ha pasado eso… No pienso cometer más cosas –Trataba de mantenerse serena, pero las acusaciones de Chara comenzaban a irritarla de forma misteriosa para ella –Lo único que quiero es ayudar a todos, y eso te incluye.

" _Y justo ahí es donde estás cavando tu tumba. Tantas ilusiones, tantas promesas… que en cuanto se den cuenta todos de que no eres lo que dices ser, no tardarán en percatarse de que sólo eres una decepción para ellos y comenzarán a odiarte. Crees poder mantener todo al margen con tus mentiras y falsas esperanzas para todos, pero eso es algo que no puede durar para siempre"._

-No son falsas esperanzas ni mentiras, yo en verdad tengo la devoción de querer ayudar a todos–Frisk se recargó en la barra al no poder con el mareo ya. –Si estoy haciendo promesas, es porque conozco mi capacidad de lograr las cosas.

" _Sólo eres una niña caprichosa, Frisk. No sabes siquiera cómo cumplir con lo que supuestamente estás prometiendo. Eso demuestra tu inmadurez"._

-Ahora estás sonando como una anciana.

Se burló con tal de calmar las cosas y retomar el orden de su propio cuerpo. Los mareos, el sudor y aquella irritación en su propio comportamiento… Sabía que se trataba de Chara jugando con su propia mente. Aún desconocía cómo era que lograba tener esos efectos en ella, pero estaba determinada en no dejarse llevar más por ella,

Al asegurarse de que podía mantenerse de pie sin necesidad de sujetarse, aprovechó para quitarse los guantes del cosplay y contempló con sumo cariño las pulseras tejidas que le habían dado sus amigos. Las llevaba con ella todo el tiempo como recordatorio de que su lucha era por ellos.

Los monstruos merecían la felicidad, y ella estaba más que dispuesta en dárselas a todos.

Con ese pensamiento de amor hacia todos sus seres queridos, respiró profundo para calmarse y evitar que Chara influyera aún más en su mente. Notó que estaba siendo efectivo pero que aún podía sentir de algún modo su presencia, por lo que optó por jugar una carta instantánea aprovechando el momento lo más posible. Sacó su celular y lo tuvo consigo por un rato.

-No sé realmente lo que piensas de mí, pero presiento que tú si sabes lo que yo pienso de ti –Al no recibir respuesta, Frisk se aventuró a seguir hablando ahora que podía mantenerse de pie sin sujetarse –Realmente quiero ayudarte… ayudar a ambos. A Asriel y a ti. Y no sólo es por la promesa que le hice, es realmente un anhelo que tengo desde hace mucho.

El silencio de la primera humana permaneció en el ambiente un tanto incómodo para la última humana. Revisó su inventario para extraer de él lo que tanto había guardado desde que había decidido no reiniciar nunca más. Puso sobre la barra del lavabo la daga y el collar de corazón.

-Sabes… antes no me había detenido a analizar esto, pero creo que hay algo muy importante en estos obsequios que una simple buena intención ¿no es así? –Al no obtener palabra alguna, continuó sin pena alguna –Sé que el collar te lo regaló él a juego con el suyo, pero la daga… esa se la ibas a regalar tú a Asriel ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera pudo tener una respuesta hablada. La cabeza le había dolido en cuestión de un segundo y sin saber cómo, el espejo frente a ella se había roto en el acto.

" _Podrás hacer tu sucio juego de aparentar ser una niña buena con todos, pero eso no aplica conmigo. Sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero es inútil"._

Por lo que podía percibir en su tono, estaba molesta con ella, pero difícilmente podía prestarle atención a sus palabras debido a la intensidad del dolor que venía acompañado de ello. Pese a desviarle el tema, Frisk sabía de antemano que no le había agradado para nada que le mencionara a Asriel y supuso que era un tema sensible para ella después de todo.

Flowey, aun con su incapacidad de poder sentir algo ni por él mismo, tenía la necesidad de asegurarse el bienestar de su amiga y había corrido el riesgo de confiar en la humana para lograr tal cosa. Chara en cambio, para ser una entidad sin alma al igual que la flor, parecía mantener consigo uno que otro sentimiento, aunque nada positivos para gusto de la embajadora que tenía que lidiar con ello. No entendía a qué se debía ambos casos y mucho menos cómo era que seguían existiendo pese a que la muerte les había llegado a temprana edad, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que las casualidades en ambos podrían venir de un solo punto.

-Si dices que no sé nada, entonces explícame –Se sentó en el suelo ante el temor de caerse en cualquier momento ante la terrible mezcla de dolor y mareo que tenía consigo –Me dices que quieres mantener el orden natural de las cosas, pero al insistirme en que siga reiniciando es una forma muy incongruente de demostrarlo. ¿Qué no el "orden natural" es que el tiempo transcurra a su modo? ¿Qué no es eso lo que estoy haciendo justamente?

" _De nuevo quieres verte muy lista con eso ¿eh? No pienso decirte nada, quiero ver cómo te destruyes tú sola con eso y ya interferí demasiado por ahora"._

-¿Por qué necesidad entonces de mostrarme imágenes de esa ruta? –Siguió insistiendo la embajadora –Si tan sólo me dijeras qué es lo que quieres en realidad además de reiniciar, podríamos llegar a un bien común de ser posible. Hablo muy enserio sobre querer el bien y felicidad de todos y…

" _¿El bien para quienes? ¿El de ellos? ¿El de Azzy? ¿El mío? Frisky, tú solo quieres tu estúpido final feliz. No estás pensando realmente por los demás, sólo en el tuyo. Y antes de que quieras negarme ello, déjame decirte que te conozco mucho más de lo que crees. Sé muy bien como piensas, sé muy bien quien eras antes y lo que eres ahora. En el absurdo caso que consiguieras completar tu estúpida misión de que todos estén bien a tu criterio ¿En verdad te vas a sentir satisfecha una vez que lo logres? ¿Conseguir que esta vez nadie se quede atrás logrará que tú te calmes? No Frisk, no lo hará y tú sabes porque._

Frisk sujetó su muñeca con las pulseras consigo como si con ello se estuviera consolando del fugaz pensamiento que le había llegado tras las palabras de Chara. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero se reusó a darle forma en su mente.

Después de todo, eso la había llevado hasta donde estaba.

-Si sabes todo eso de mí como dices… entonces deberías de entender por qué no quiero reiniciar nunca más. Me duele haberles causado tanto sufrimiento, aun cuando no lo recuerdan.

" _Y por eso es que se te hace tan fácil hacer que nunca pasó la ruta genocida haciendo este tipo de cosas en esta"_.

Percibió un tono de ironía en su voz, pero no le dio gran importancia. No sabía si era por el dolor de cabeza o por las palabras de Chara, pero tras levantarse nuevamente, se encontró a si misma llorando silenciosamente frente al espejo roto.

En cada fragmento agrietado podía ver a la humana de alargados ojos que nadie había querido en el mundo humano. De cierto modo, sentía que cada Frisk que le devolvía la mirada en aquellos fragmentos era cada una en sus variados reinicios y que todas lloraban porque, tarde que temprano, se había estado encaminando al punto en el que se encontraba la Frisk del presente.

Sabía que en muchos de ellos no había hecho nada bien, pero por lo mismo estaba determinada en reparar todo ello ¿no era así? Muy a su pesar, admitía que les estaba mintiendo a todos en no revelarles la verdad sobre los hechos, pero si quería que en verdad fueran todos felices se había puesto a sí misma en generar esa barrera suya de datos a ocultar para lograr tal cometido auto puesto. Si Sans había mostrado gran pesadez y cautela sobre su persona tras todo el tiempo de saber que estaba viviendo lo mismo constantemente, no se quería imaginar cómo estarían el resto.

Sans, aquel juez y guardián que siempre estuvo atento de ella, sin importar el camino que tomase. Pero él aún con todo eso… aún después de saber la verdad sobre el RESET… la había perdonado. Tras mantenerse en constante guardia y recelo con ella, aun así había ido tras su rescate de Flowey en más de una ocasión sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Aun cuando ella le había contado la verdad sobre la posesión de tal poder en sus manos, él siguió contándole chistes y haciéndole bromas. Aún con todo eso… él seguía estando con ella.

Sus lágrimas dejaron de correr tras ello. Si había un ser en todo el universo que ya la había perdonado aun tras la verdad, significaba que, pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, su lucha si valía la pena de algún modo.

" _¿Vas a poner tus vanas esperanzas en lo que la basura sonriente te mostró? ¿Enserio?"_ –Respondió a sus pensamientos una vez más, dejándole claro su capacidad de saber lo que pensaba mucho antes de poderse formular una idea _-"Eso es demasiado tonto hasta para ti"._

Todas las Frisk del espejo se limpiaron las lágrimas y la miraron fijamente. En ese lapso silencioso comprendió lo que su propia persona trataba de recordarle. Si ellas aun con todos sus errores cometidos sabían permanecer hacia adelante ¿Por qué ella sería la diferencia? La Frisk que estaba encerrada en el baño portando un llamativo vestido basado en un personaje animado era el presente y forjadora de un futuro incierto ahora, no podía darse el lujo de llorar como una niña indefensa si tenía muchas cosas que cumplir por el bien de sus seres queridos.

Porque en efecto, había dejado de ser una niña.

-Y los grandes no lloran –Le dijo a las frisk que le devolvían en el acto una sonrisa amena en cuanto comprendió por sí misma -¿No es así, Chara?

La mencionada no respondió, pero Frisk pudo percibir que nuevamente no le agradó aquella referencia hacia el príncipe de los monstruos. Se quitó la coleta que tenía y revolvió su cabello suavemente para relajarse de tanta tensión que se estaba acumulando entre ellas. Quería llegar a algo que pudiera saber cómo ayudarla, pero estaba tornándose cada vez más difícil ante la posibilidad de que ella supiera sus intenciones mucho antes de poder plantearlas claramente.

Sin embargo, un toque levemente insistente de la puerta rompió con todas las posibilidades que pudiera plantearse antes de tiempo.

-¿Lady Frisk? –La mencionada suspiró resgnada. Por más que les había dicho que no la llamaran así al no ser necesario, aun así insistían en nombrarla de ese modo -¿Se encuentra ahí?

-Si, si –Frisk notó como la primera humana dejaba de percibirse, indicándole que nuevamente la había dejado sola y perdiendo su oportunidad de llegar a algo con ella, cosa que lamentó en gran medida al tener que dejar su conversación de tal modo –Estoy por bañarme.

-Oh… lo siento por interrumpirla –comentó avergonzada la voz al otro lado de la puerta –El rey regresó y la espera para cenar juntos.

-Enseguida voy, muchas gracias.

En cuanto escuchó pasos lejanos indicándole de que aquel monstruo se había retirado, la humana comenzó a quitarse las botas para retirarse el resto del vestuario sin dificultad. Nuevamente vio en el espejo roto su reflejo con el semblante un tanto decaído ante otra oportunidad fallida y una frustración acumulada al no obtener respuestas aun. Suspiró antes de comenzar a quitarse el vestido para meterse a bañar y dirigirse con su padre.

…

Asgore se encontraba preparando el té pese a las insistencias de sus sirvientes en querer hacerlo por él. Por más que agradecía las atenciones de todos, le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta y disfrutar de esos pequeños logros personales. Siempre era un buen día cuando su té favorito estaba en su punto de calor preciso.

Pero ahora, no se trataba de un buen día común, sino en uno extraordinario para él.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas que te ayude con algo? –Se había acercado Toriel un tanto temerosa de las pocas habilidades gastronómicas de su ex esposo recién mostradas.

-Tranquila, puedo muy bien con esto –Sonrió animadamente hacia la monstruo jefe, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros y se regresó a su lugar en la mesa.

En el transcurso en el que habían preparado el pastel y hablado sobre lo poco que conocían de su hija adoptiva, habían llegado a la conclusión conjunta de que tenían que tocar varios temas con ella antes de que pudiera alargarse a algo que no. Muy a su pesar, Toriel había terminado accediendo a ir al castillo con él para poder hablar con ella ahí de una buena vez, pero no sin antes de amenazarlo de dejarla ir en cuanto terminaran la plática. No quería darle más vanas oportunidades.

El rey de los monstruos puso la bandeja cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y le pasó su taza a Toriel, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a sorber ante la inquietud de quedarse sola con él en la mesa hasta que llegara su niña. Asgore había intentado seguir hablando con ella al igual como lo habían hecho al preparar el pastel sorpresa de Alphys (el cual dejaron en las ruinas por seguridad), sin embargo Toriel no tenía ninguna intención ya de seguir una conversación con él, casi como si estuviera tensa con el hecho de quedarse tanto tiempo en el castillo. El rey terminó dándose por vencido y tomó su taza en lo que esperaban en aquel silencio incómodo a que se apareciera Frisk acorde a lo que le había pedido amablemente a uno de sus sirvientes.

Para suerte de ambos, la humana no había tardado y se había presentado completamente arreglada con el traje tradicional Dreemurr que le había regalado nuevamente el rey tras el desastroso resultado que le había pasado al anterior.

Frisk había entrado al comedor calmadamente, pero al notar que estaba su madre también ahí no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al respecto. Con una simple mirada cómplice, Toriel le había indicado que no se hiciera de ideas descabelladas, cosa que de algún modo ignoró tras la euforia interna que se estaba formando en ella.

-Wow, los dos están aquí –Frisk sonrió alzando una ceja -¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

-Frisk… -Amenazó la ex reina con un semblante serio.

-Siéntate con nosotros, hija –Asgore le sonrió amablemente entendiendo el contexto de sus palabras y uniéndose discretamente a su felicidad al respecto –Tu té está por enfriarse.

Hizo caso a la petición gustosamente. Notó como estaba en la mesa únicamente las tazas de té y algunas galletas, por lo que intuyó que no se trataba de una simple cena familiar como ella hubiera querido. Y la mirada un tanto dudosa de su madre le indicó a la humana que algo no muy grato estaba por venir si le estaba costando trabajo comenzar una conversación con ella.

-Mi niña… -Toriel bajó su taza lentamente como si con ello le llegaran las palabras adecuadas para comenzar –Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo.

Frisk dio un sorbo a su té de flores doradas sin emplear palabra alguna. Optó por dejar que hablaran ellos con suma libertad para saber de qué trataba todo. Toriel entendió en el acto el permiso silencioso que le estaba brindando para continuar hablando y suspiró levemente antes de continuar.

-Nos has dado una gran alegría con tu presencia, y aun más que nos aceptes como tus padres –La monstruo jefe sonrió dulcemente –Eres una hija ejemplar y sin duda alguna haces que te amemos cada día más.

La humana sonrió levemente bochornosa con sus palabras, le era de lo más tierno que tuvieran palabras así para ella.

-Parte de nuestros roles como tus padres es estar al tanto de todas tus necesidades e intereses –Continuó Asgore tomando la mano de su hija, la cual se notaba la gran diferencia de tamaños –Es por ello que… queremos saber…

-Sabemos que habrás tenido tu vida en la superficie y por supuesto que respetamos que no quieras compartir sobre ello –Continuó inmediatamente Toriel al notar que igualmente Asgore no sabía cómo continuar –Pero tenemos ciertas inquietudes sobre que aún no te conocemos lo suficiente y por supuesto que deseamos de todo corazón poder conocer aún más de ti.

-Oh… -Frisk dejó su taza calmadamente en la mesa observando a sus padres un tanto nerviosos. –Entiendo.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, no se estaba sintiendo bien de llegar a ese punto con ellos, pero comprendía que estaban en todo su derecho de poder saber sobre ella. Después de todo, sin importar qué le preguntaran, aun así seguiría siendo hija suya ¿no es así?

¿No es así?

En lo que observaba su reflejo en su taza, oyó con claridad una sonrisa cantarina respondiendo a su pregunta de una forma un tanto retorcida.

.

.

.

 **Es aquí cuando hablo filosóficamente de lo que se está desarrollando en la trama, pero… me muero de sueño, no he dormido bien en días ante tanto trabajo. Además de los dos formales que tengo, estuve en una convención de anime/manga en la que estuve dibujando y vendiendo cositas que hago.**

 **Por cierto... entren a mi canal de Youtube para que puedan ver la primera parte de dos de la sorpresa! Mi canal es Señorita Sonrisas :) Espero que les guste. Y para ver las portadas que ando diseñando de cad capítulo, entren a mi deviantart michkate o mi tumblr michsonrisa para que puedan verlos :D**

 **Michi fuera zzzzzzzzzz**

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	40. Chapter 40

**Antes de leer: Al ser el capítulo 40 de este fanfic (¡yay!) este es un capítulo especial en honor a fabuloso número y alcance y apoyo de parte de todos ustedes. Forma parte del pasado de uno de los personajes, espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Capítulo especial:**

 **Dios salve a la reina**

.

Cuando las oráculos reales le habían indicado que había nacido para la grandeza, Toriel nunca se cuestionó a qué punto implicaba eso. Reconocía en si misma sus capacidades de liderazgo y gran aprecio por la vida misma, sin embargo nada le habría podido indicar con exactitud el camino que estaba tomando su destino con esos datos tan escasos.

Y es que ¿a qué punto podía creerles si lo que le mencionaban era normal? Los monstruos jefes se destacaban por esos talentos tan específicos ante la leyenda de que su especie surgía de los inmensos y extintos dragones, y por ende, eran tan majestuosos e imponentes como quisieran ser. Aquella fuerza y resistencia (y sin contar el fuego interno que contenían con gran voluntad), eran tan naturales en su especie que no le sorprendía que fueran tan queridos y alabados.

No, Toriel no abusaba de sus dones ante el resto de los seres, sino todo lo contrario. Respetaba con gran aprecio cada ser existente y le maravillaba lo que implicaba cada uno sobre la tierra al grado de nacer su apego al estudio profundo sobre cada uno. Las oráculos habían observado ese interés en ella y la habían terminado acogiendo en su templo para brindarle todo el conocimiento posible.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió que aparentemente tenía un destino que habían visto ellas, y fuera lo que fuera, le estaban presionando porque lo cumpliera.

Aborreciendo que estuvieran forjando su futuro sin siquiera preguntarle, Toriel se escapaba ante cada oportunidad para poder visitar el pueblo humano más cercano y despegarse de aquello que forzaban que cumpliera sin decirle con exactitud de qué se trataba.

Si había alguien que pudiera decidir su futuro, era ella y nadie más. Unas vejestorias adivinas no le indicarían que hacer con su vida. Tal y como había dictado el rey Asmodeo Dreemurr, todos tenían la libertad de poder elegir su profesión. Si las sibilas habían querido mantenerse únicamente en ser oráculos eso era asunto suyo, ella quería ser algo mucho más... aunque aún no tenía definido qué específicamente.

Siendo tan joven, amaba la aventura y el riesgo que implicaba escaparse al pueblo humano. Corrían los rumores de que a muchos no les gustaba su presencia al considerarlos problemáticos, pero también existía la teoría de que eran realmente celos de su capacidad nata de poseer magia. Fuera lo que fuera, a los monstruos no les preocupaba ello, sino que buscaban con cariño que se aceptaran tal y como son para poder vivir con armonía y aprecio el uno al otro. El rey en persona solía recorrer las zonas humanas con ese propósito y permitía con mucho gusto que los humanos hicieran lo mismo en sus territorios.

A Toriel le gustaba visitar el lugar cada vez que se ponía el bazar. Podía encontrarse todo tipo de cosas y aromas tan extravagantes que recorrían tierras lejanas con el fin de poder vender sus productos, pero ella siempre frecuentaba el puesto de caracoles directamente antes que todo lo demás.

-Hey, pensé que hoy no vendrías, cabrita –El vendedor ya anciano le entregó una bolsa de sus preciados caracoles a la cantidad que siempre pedía. A Toriel le encantaba visitar a ese humano por la gran atención que le tenía –El bazar está por terminar el día de hoy.

-Tuve un contratiempo –Recibió con gusto la bolsa en lo que le pagaba –Y no soy una cabra, ya te lo dije.

-No tengo la culpa de que parezcas una –Se burló en gran medida. Ya sabía que a la joven no le gustaba que la compraran con una, pero le era inevitable hacerlo.

Se despidió amablemente y se encaminó a recorrer lo poco que quedaba del bazar. Algunos de los vendedores le sonreían con gran alegría tras reconocerla en su visita, pero otros la observaban con cara de pocos amigos que la monstruo ignoró rotundamente.

Justo al pasar por uno de los puestos que vendían pan, una figura encapuchada chocó con ella con tal fuerza que la tumbó por completo al grado de regar sus caracoles por todos lados sin salvación alguna.

-¡Agghh! –Se quejó completamente molesta mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorida -¿Qué no puedes fijarte por dónde caminas?

-Lo… lo siento. No fue mi intención –La voz sonaba masculina y muy firme –Permíteme ayudarte.

-Puedo sola, no te necesito, estorbo –Negó por completo la mano que se estaba extendiendo hacia ella.

Tras notar que la figura frente a ella no se movía, se dispuso a retirarse sin decir nada más ante el enfado de que le hiciera perder sus caracoles, pero tras contemplar con más detalle la mano que aún permanecía tendida hacia ella pese a que ya se había levantado, se percató de que era muy similar a la suya. No podía verle el rostro ni nada mas con la capucha larga que tenía consigo, por lo que le dio algo de curiosidad.

-¿Tú…? –Comenzó a decir Toriel.

-¡Gorey! ¡Te encontré! –Otra figura encapuchada se acercó al sujeto un tanto apresurado. Pese a portar la misma vestimenta misteriosa, éste no se esmeraba en ocultar su identidad, al cual Toriel pudo notar inmediatamente que se trataba de un esqueleto –Se está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Si, si…ehhhh… -Se giró nuevamente a la monstruo joven un tanto temeroso pese a la insistencia demasiado notoria de su amigo –Nuevamente lo siento.

-Ya entendió, no insistas tanto –Bufó el esqueleto en lo que lo empujaba -¡Vámonos!

-Entendido, Dings… -Comentó un tanto nervioso en lo que avanzaba siendo empujado por el esqueleto sin poder lograrlo realmente.

Aunque no quisiera darle importancia ante el enfado que le había dado el suceso, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre porque ambos monstruos iban encapuchados y tenían tanta prisa. Notando que ya estaban demasiado lejos, dio paso prisa para poder alcanzarlos sin que la notaran. Su sed infinita de conocimiento le indicaba que debía de averiguar qué se traían entre manos aquellos tipos ante tanto misterio entre ellos.

Sorprendentemente, fue un largo recorrido que los estuvo siguiendo al grado de que el atardecer ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Había recorrido gran parte del pueblo siguiéndolos tan cuidadosamente que no se había percatado de que ya había pasado su hora de regreso. Queriendo omitir ese pensamiento de su mente, continuó avanzando hasta poder dar con algo que saciara su curiosidad del momento.

Tras percatarse de que ambos sujetos se habían metido en un callejón, esperó un poco para evitar que la notaran en lugar tan cerrado, pero en cuanto entró procurando tener cuidado, el esqueleto de gran altura le estaba esperando de algún modo estando recargado en la pared mientras comía una manzana.

-¿No te han dicho que es grosero seguir a la gente? –Dio una gran mordida mientras miraba despectivamente a la monstruo perpleja de que la hubieran descubierto. Esperó tranquilamente a tragar su bocado para continuar hablándole con el mismo tono sombrío –Tus ropas son del Templo de la Visión ¿Qué no se supone que en ese lugar únicamente pueden entrar las oráculos? He de suponer que además de acosadora, eres ladrona. ¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí?

Le había hecho demasiadas preguntas e insultos en tan corto tiempo que aquello avivó el enfado en la monstruo jefe, lo cual no ocultó para nada en mostrarle al sujeto frente a ella, sin embargo éste ni se inmutó y le siguió observando frívolamente. Ni siquiera le preocupó en el momento de que la hubieran descubierto ante el enojo.

-Si no tienes una respuesta para nada, entonces lárgate de una vez –Dijo sin más el esqueleto –No tienes nada por qué hacer aquí.

-Tú no me mandas, huesitos –Gruñó Toriel –Mejor tú apártate de mi camino.

-Error. ESTE es mi camino –Sus cuencas brillaron al enfatizar en sus palabras. Una muy brillante luz color lila resaltaba delo que aparentemente eran sus ojos –Si das un paso más… te aseguro que no querrás pasar un mal rato, niña.

-¿Crees que con eso vas a asustarme? –Se burló en lo que prendía de sus manos dos potentes llamas y daba un paso más desafiando al encapuchado recargado –Se necesita mucho más para infundir miedo a un monstruo jefe ¿Eso no te lo han dicho?

-¿Eso es lo que eres? Pfff, pareces más una cabra loca –El esqueleto terminó de comerse su manzana y se irguió con aire desafiante.

-Te usaré de mondadientes en cuanto acabe contigo –Se burló Toriel mientras se ponía en modo de batalla.

Era más que consciente de que no estaba haciendo nada bien, empezando por el hecho de que el esqueleto tenía razón sobre no seguir a gente extraña y de querer continuar haciéndolo pese a ser descubierta, pero no le gustaba para nada que la ofendieran con ese tono sabelotodo que resaltaba en el monstruo, además de nunca tomarse bien que la retaran y le dijeran qué hacer. Ya tenía demasiado con las oráculos con ello.

Sin tener piedad alguna, Toriel dio el primer golpe lanzándole una gran bola de fuego sin importarle qué tanto daño le provocase. Se estaba dejando llevar por su enojo una vez más y no midió el impacto con el que estaba lanzando su ataque. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, el esqueleto ya no estaba frente a ella en cuanto lanzó su potente llama.

-Bien, ya diste tu primer golpe –Toriel se giró sorprendida de notar que el esqueleto estaba detrás de ella ¿En qué momento se había cambiado de lugar? –Es mi turno entonces.

-¡¿Qué…?!

Sin entender del todo cómo es que estaba pasando, se encontraba elevada a demasiada altura para su gusto y sin poder moverse ante la magia.

-Di de una vez que te vas a retirar y dejar de seguirnos si quieres que te suelte –El esqueleto alto volvió a apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con calma mientras la tenía suspendida a bastante altura.

-¡Tu no me mandas!

-Entonces pasarás la noche fingiendo ser un ave muy fea.

-¡Hijo de…!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su exclamación con odio ante un martillo salido aparentemente de la nada que casi se estampa hacia el esqueleto, el cual esquivó con una velocidad sorprendente sin siquiera inmutarse ante el ataque, sin embargo fue lo suficiente distractorio para que soltara a la monstruo dejándola caer a demasiada altura.

Toriel ya se había preparado para recibir el impacto ante el terrenoso suelo, pero una figura había estado ahí con demasiada precisión para cargarla en el acto sin que se lastimase. Ante la sorpresa, notó que su salvador era la figura encapuchada con la que había chocado en el bazar, sólo que esta vez pudo contemplar con mayor claridad sus ojos castaños ante tanta cercanía de su parte.

-¡Dings! ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Una tortuga joven pasó un tanto molesto en lo que recogía el martillo a lado del esqueleto indiferente de las cosas –Todavía que no podemos llamar la atención te pones a hacer este tipo de cosas.

El esqueleto simplemente se encogió de hombros sin preocupación alguna mientras seguía siendo regañado por la tortuga que parecía tener una brutal fuerza al ponerse su martillo en su hombro sin problema alguno pese a notarse a simple vista que era un arma muy pesada.

-Cálmense los dos –El encapuchado bajó con mucho cuidado a la joven monstruo mientras empleaba un tono de lo más amable pese al conflicto que estaban teniendo los presentes –No hay necesidad de pelear.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos con tranquilidad, pero Toriel ante su curiosidad y enfado de todas las cosas que había pasado, aprovechó el descuido que había hecho el sujeto de darle la espalda para retirarle de un tirón la capucha y poder contemplar por completo al tipo que le había salvado de una fea caída, pero que también era el culpable de que se quedase sin su merienda favorita.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar con tiempo ante la revelación. Teniendo el pelaje más blanco que había visto, además de unos mechones que parecían ser de oro ante su melena, Toriel contempló estupefacta al monstruo jefe que estaba frente a ella mirándola entre sorprendido y asustado.

El esqueleto había hecho un ademán de querer levantar de nuevo a la atrevida joven, sin embargo fue detenido una vez más por la tortuga que también estaba preocupado de que se revelara el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo, nadie estaba tan asustado y sorprendido como Toriel ante la presencia de tal figura majestuosa que se había atrevido a insultar con sus actos.

Alguien que difícilmente se dejaba ver ante los cuidados del castillo a tal grado de que difícilmente se podía creer en su existencia, pero siendo su figura tan majestuosa tan notoria, así como siendo ella habitante del templo de las devotas más fieles de la realeza, le era imposible no poder saber de antemano ante quién estaba y saber que era tan real como toda la existencia.

El príncipe y futuro rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemuur, estaba frente a ella.

-Majestad –Sin cuestionárselo más ante el temor de una gran represalia de su parte, se hincó en una reverencia de total arrepentimiento –N-no sabía que era usted, yo…

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar sus disculpas. Con sus grandes manos sujetando con cuidado sus hombros, le hizo el ademán de que se levantara sin preocupación alguna. Ante el cálido y suave tacto del miembro de la realeza, hizo caso a su petición silenciosa.

-No hay necesidad de eso –su sonrisa era de las cosas más cálidas y benévolas que había contemplado Toriel en su vida –Más bien yo te debo más de una disculpa ¿no es así?

-Y-yo n-no… -Un tanto avergonzada de cómo se habían presentado los hechos, así como poder hablar con el príncipe tan cordialmente, no pudo evitar contener el sonrojo que se asomaba en su pelaje –El error fu-fue mío… majestad.

-Aun así permíteme recuperarte los caracoles que perdiste.

-Eso tendrá que ser luego, Gorey –Se acercó el esqueleto interrumpiendo –Si no llegamos antes al castillo, tu padre nos calcinará a Gerson y a mí.

-Pero ni siquiera pudimos ir al campo por… -Comenzó a hablar un tanto decepcionado el monstruo jefe.

-Eso reclámale a la cabra loca –Comentó despectivamente sin mirar a Toriel, la cual nuevamente se molestó con sus palabras –Perdimos demasiado tiempo tratando de que nos perdiera el rastro.

¿Así que se habían dado cuenta desde el principio de que los estaba siguiendo? Toriel no sabía si seguirse molestando ante la actitud apática del esqueleto o sentirse avergonzada de tantas estupideces de su parte en tan sólo un día.

-No somos cabras, Dings –Suspiró el príncipe un tanto resignado, dándole a entender de que ya había empleado ese término en variadas ocasiones –Y no tienes por qué ser grosero con la damisela. Discúlpate.

-Cuando las vacas vuelen.

-En teoría hiciste volar hace rato a alguien que parece una, así que… -Comentó burlonamente la tortuga estando a su lado un tanto divertido de cómo se estaban presentando las cosas.

-¡Cállate!

Toriel estaba ante un mar de emociones tan variadas que comenzó a marearse al no poder tener un orden en ellas. Antes de no poder hacer algo al respecto con ello y de que sus impulsos la controlaran una vez más, se fue corriendo lo más lejos de ellos que pudiera, contemplando en un fugaz movimiento el desconcierto del príncipe de su fuga.

Corrió hasta que sus patas no pudieron más y la noche la cubrió en su tormento de sentimientos de vergüenza y culpa. Se detuvo a respirar entrecortadamente estando cerca del Templo de la Visión al que aparentemente llamaba hogar desde hacía años. Al entrar se esperaba una represaría por parte de sus cuidadoras, pero en cambio la contemplaron llegar sin expresión alguna.

Cómo odiaba esa mirada de ellas. Y no era por juzgarlas ante su apariencia de unas mantis religiosas bien vestidas, sino porque siempre tenían esa expresión indiferente de saber siempre todas las respuestas del universo sin tener en cuenta de que trataban con seres que si tenían sentimientos a diferencia de lo que aparentaban ellas, que parecía que su naturaleza vidente con la que nacían era comparable con sus nulas capacidades de comprender lo que eran las emociones y variaciones de la misma.

-Por la forma en la que me miran, supongo que no debo de dar explicaciones –Atajó Toriel sin rodeos -¿Estaré castigada o eso es algo que aún no han visto?

-No hace falta de tales majaderías de tu parte, Toriel –La más vieja de todas habló con suma claridad. Todas las oráculos eran viejas (como si de alguna forma nacieran siendo así), pero ella particularmente se veía como la más anciana de todas –Si, sabemos dónde estuviste. Si, estás castigada. Y si, no podrás salir por un mes entero.

-Pero…

-Ahora ve a limpiar la sala de oración –La vieja levantó su alargada mano para detener todo diálogo –No podrás dormir hasta que termines.

De mala gana, hizo caso a la orden, lo cual le llevó horas cumplir al ser una zona de lo más inmensa donde se presumía que se reunían las oráculos para visualizar qué es lo que vendría por medio del rezo y don de los "dioses". Aunque Toriel viviera con ellas, lo cierto es que era atea ante pensamientos tan burdos que tenían sus cuidadoras. Que ellas consideraran que los mismos seres místicos les concedieran ese aparente don de poder ver las cosas con mucha anticipación le parecía ridículo. Las oráculos simplemente le decían que era su inmadurez hablando ante hechos que no conocía y que ni conocerá.

En lo que limpiaba la sala con el mayor de los cuidados (muchas de las cosas eran muy delicadas), continuó pensando en su encuentro con el príncipe y cuestionándose porqué había salido con ese cuidado tan riguroso con sus acompañantes. Su lógica le indicaba que no se le podía ver ante el cuidado extremo que le tenían sus padres y había querido salir a conocer un poco de lo que implicaba el mundo, pero por otro lado se decía a sí misma que ese pensamiento era absurdo si esa era su forma de pensar y no de la realeza.

Esos mechones dorados decorando su blanco pelaje…

Toriel se golpeó a sí misma en uno de los pilares a modo de castigo ante tal pensamiento. Lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en lo atractivo y dulce que…

Volvió a pegarse sin dejarse terminar ese nuevo pensamiento.

-Me pareciste torpe en cuanto te vi, pero no creí acertarle tanto.

Sorprendida de esa voz tan clara en el lugar, Toriel soltó la escoba que estaba en sus manos para girarse en busca del origen de aquel insulto. No tardó para nada en toparse con el mismo esqueleto indiferente comiendo una vez más una manzana sin cuidado. Solo que esta vez estaba sentado en la mesa de oraciones sin respeto alguno y portando una vestimenta distinta bastante reconocida para la monstruo jefe.

-Eres un alquimista –Señaló Toriel sin querer armar un alboroto en tal zona. Atea o no, entendía lo que implicaba el respeto al lugar -¿Cómo fue que entraste aquí?

-Tu pregunta se responde por si sola –Se burló secamente –Soy un alquimista. Puedo aparecer donde yo quiera.

-Entonces cambio mi pregunta –Toriel estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo de no molestarse, pero parecía que el esqueleto no se lo ponía nada fácil -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me agrada tener que buscarte, no me agradas, te lo dejo en claro –Se fue a lo directo mientras se paraba del lugar para dirigirse a ella –Pero mi amigo insistió en que te trajera esto.

Le entregó una carta en el acto, cosa que desconcertó por completo a la monstruo mientras lo tomaba. Por la calidad del papel pudo intuir que se trataba de algo del mismo príncipe (lo que no pudo evitar que se sonrojara de pensar en la posibilidad) pero al comenzar a leerlo…

-Tiene una pésima letra –Bufó sin pensarlo. Lo cierto es que le sorprendía de ello ¿Qué no se suponía que al ser príncipe tenía el más prestigio de los estudios a su alcance? Sus escritos y ortografía indicaban todo lo contrario.

-Deberías de tener más respeto sobre sus cosas –El esqueleto cruzó son brazos mientras observaba a la monstruo leer el contenido –Es tu futuro rey.

-Y tú deberías de tener más respeto sobre este lugar –Toriel no apartaba la vista de la carta mientras le respondía, tratando de descifrar qué realmente le estaba queriendo decir el príncipe en su contenido –No por nada es un templo.

-Es absurdo pensar en deidades cuando cada quien puede decidir su propia vida –Atajó con suma indiferencia, pero aquel comentario sorprendió a la antropomorfa apartando la vista del papel –Lo que predicen son simplemente cosas de lo más obvio. Es claro que mienten sobre su poder.

-Bueno, entonces somos dos los que opinamos así –Por primera vez, Toriel sonrió levemente ante las palabras del alquimista, cosa que sorprendió un poco al sujeto que aún se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-Si tú también lo crees ¿Entonces qué haces trabajando aquí?

-Vivo aquí –Al lograr por fin comprender el contenido de la carta, se la guardó en el bolsillo ya más animada ante la ternura que percibió en sus garabatos –Sé que sólo las sibilas pueden entrar a este lugar, pero ellas me acogieron siendo huérfana. Así que de algún modo estoy agradecida con ellas.

-Déjame adivinar. Te dijeron que tienes "un gran futuro hacia la grandeza" –Una leve sonrisa se asomó en lo que vendría siendo el rostro del esqueleto.

-Jajajaja, si –Se rio más calmada Toriel, evitando subir el tono de su voz para no llamar la atención –Parece que le dicen lo mismo a todos.

-Cada vez que visitan el castillo mencionan mucho eso a Gorey. –Dejó de tener sus brazos cruzados a modo defensivo –Aborrezco lo que tratan de hacer de controlar las grandes masas y a los reyes mismos, pero es envidiable el acceso que tienen al conocimiento y que no lo compartan es un insulto.

-Mmmm, hagamos un trato –Lo cierto es que no le agradaba aquel tipo, pero si quería su cometido, tenía que llegar a ese tipo de cosas –Si le llevas mi respuesta al príncipe sobre su carta…

-No soy una estúpida paloma mensajera –Volvió con su tono despectivo al sentirse usado.

-…te prestaré uno de sus libros secretos –terminó diciendo haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

El esqueleto la miró seriamente, pero su mirada le indicaba que realmente le era tentador el trato.

-Muy bien –finalmente comentó sin borrar su mirada fría –Pero date prisa.

-No tengo papel a la mano, pero dile que muchas gracias –Hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y no sonrojarse ante el sujeto nada agradable – Que no se preocupe por los caracoles, yo puedo conseguirlos otro día y… que lo siento.

-¿Eso es todo? –si tuviera una ceja, el esqueleto ya la habría levantado –Bien, ¿ahora donde…?

-Primero dale mi mensaje –Toriel recogió la escoba para continuar con su labor –Ya que me asegure de que lo hiciste cumpliré con el trato.

Y esa fue una de las muchas noches en las que ambos monstruos jefes usaban al esqueleto como mensajero para conocerse el uno al otro. Le era más que notorio que al ser no le gustaba para nada tener que hacer eso, pero si seguía cumpliendo con ello era porque en verdad apreciaba a su amigo, o porque en verdad tenía un rotundo interés en toda la información que tenía la biblioteca de las oráculos. Por cada mensaje era un libro que Toriel robaba para prestárselo, por cada mensaje era algo más que podía conocer del príncipe… por cada mensaje era una razón más para controlarse.

En esas noches había conocido en sus escritos (que en una de sus cartas le había dicho sin temor alguno que tenía que mejorar en su letra) que el príncipe no podía salir ante los nervios de su madre la reina ante amenazas que le llegaban de voz en voz, pero que él siempre había querido ver las flores que crecían fuera de los terrenos del reino y que sus amigos en un intento de ayudarlo lo acompañaron para saciar esas ganas de poder verlas por sus ojos. Pero aunque no pudiera cumplir con el cometido, estaba feliz de haberla conocido.

Muy ante su orgullo inminente, Toriel gritaba de la emoción cada vez que leía las palabras tan dulces del príncipe. No tardó en percatarse a sí misma de que le atraía en más de una forma el futuro rey y eso era más que suficiente para soportar la actitud apática del esqueleto que lograba calmar dejándole leer uno de los libros ocultos en los que ella leía las cartas que casi cada noche le traía.

Pasando los meses de constante mensajería, la felicidad que había mantenido a la joven en constante actividad nocturna, se apagó por completo ante la cruda realidad que estaba enfrentando.

Se había enamorado del príncipe.

Durante los días de contantes labores de limpieza, Toriel se cuestionaba a sí misma si tenía que dejar de mantener esa rutina para apegarse a su realidad. No podía esperar algo más del príncipe salvo su aparente amistad que mantenían por correspondencia, debía de dejar de ilusionarse por algo que no existía. Y tras tener esos pensamientos tan tortuosos persiguiéndola en su trabajo, Toriel terminó dándose topes en el pilar… literalmente.

-Creí que habías dejado de ser torpe –Esa voz ya tan conocida para la antropomorfa no le sorprendió en absoluto –Supongo que me equivoqué contigo.

Toriel simplemente gruñó en lo que se seguía dándose de topes en la dura piedra tallada. Tras varios minutos de hacer lo mismo, el esqueleto simplemente suspiró resignado antes de tener que emplear palabra alguna.

-Estoy harto de tener que hacer esto, así que será la última vez –Amenazó para llamar la atención de la joven.

-Aww, yo sé que me adoras, huesitos –Se burló Toriel manteniendo su frente en el pilar para calmarse.

-No es así, te lo aseguro –Su expresión tan frívola se mantuvo intacta en lo que se acercaba a ella –Contén la respiración y no te muevas.

-¿Porqué…?

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el cambio repentino de escenario que contempló ante sus ojos en un pestañeo. Perdió levemente el equilibrio al sentir que estaba en un terreno distinto al que estaba hacía un segundo y se detuvo en la primera pared que pudo tocar mientras el esqueleto la soltaba sin darle importancia a su estado.

La fina piedra tallada que estaba tocando… Toriel se percató asustada de dónde estaba.

-Esto es el castillo –Susurró preocupada observando al esqueleto que miraba hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie en ese pasillo –Si me ven aquí… Esto es prohibido…

-¿Te parece que me importan las reglas? –Pese a sus palabras, su mirada de algún modo le indicaba que existía prisa para moverse del lugar en el que estaban –Gorey insistió en esto, así que andando.

-¿Porqué no me llevaste mejor directamente hacia donde está él? –Le extrañó eso –Dijiste que podías aparecerte en donde quisieras.

-En donde quiera siempre y cuando no sea fácil de detectar –Atajó en el acto –Hay zonas en el castillo que están protegidas con runas que me impiden aparecerme por medio de la manipulación del espacio.

-El príncipe y tu han de ser en verdad buenos amigos para que hagas tantos riesgos por él –comentó aun susurrando en lo que lo seguía.

-No pretendas saber cosas sobre mí –Le contestó de la misma forma –Pero si te sirve de algo, si, en verdad somos amigos.

-¿Y cómo es que alguien tan dulce como él tiene un amigo tan frío como tú?

-Eso pregúntaselo a él esta vez, yo ya no seré el mensajero de ambos –Gruñó el esqueleto en lo que apresuraba su paso, siendo seguida por la joven con el mayor cuidado posible –Tu pregunta es casi lo mismo a lo que me cuestiono sobre qué vio él en ti siendo tu tan temperamental y el tan calmado.

-¿Ha dicho algo sobre mí? –La emoción que le dio saber qué opinaba algo sobre ella le hizo ignorar las palabras tan despectivas del sujeto que tenía como guía en tan peligroso lugar para ella. El esqueleto simplemente suspiró resignado sin querer responder más.

Para suerte de ambos, no fue mucho lo que tuvieron que recorrer y sin ser detectados por nadie. Parecía que el esqueleto en verdad sabía moverse entre las sombras en el lugar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo con tal destreza. Aquello le hizo cuestionarse a la monstruo si el alquimista tenía permiso de ver al príncipe realmente si tenía que tener tanto cuidado en sus pasos.

-Por aquí –Le indicó en un susurro.

El esqueleto oprimió una parte de la pared y esta se abrió ante ellos. Toriel quedó tan sorprendida de conocer un pasadillo secreto del castillo que ni se percató de que estaba siendo jaloneada por el alquimista para forzarla a entrar lo más prisa posible. Una vez dentro ambos, con un detonante de la magia del esqueleto se cerró la puerta, dejándolos en completa oscuridad. Toriel reaccionó inmediatamente y activó una llama en su garra para poder ver hacia dónde iban.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-La familia Dreemuur se ha caracterizado por su destreza en todo terreno posible –Explicó mientras andaban en el camino de piedra –Por cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse, construyeron este castillo con tantos pasillos secretos como fueran posibles en caso de una rebelión o una guerra inminente.

-Entonces los rumores sobre… -Ni siquiera pudo terminar bien su oración ante la preocupación que le dio considerar en las posibilidades –Lo que dijo el príncipe, sobre las amenazas…

-Son sólo rumores –Aclaró el esqueleto sin chistar –El rey y el príncipe consideran que hay algún cómico por ahí que sólo quiere alargar una broma absurda, pero la reina en cambio… piensa que es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera.

-Los humanos son muy amables –Comentó Toriel sin siquiera cuestionarse si debía de dar su opinión –Hay tantas maravillas en ellos que es difícil poder contar todas.

-He de suponer que frecuentas mucho la aldea humana –No sonaba como burla ni regaño, simplemente como un interés tenue sobre su persona que desconcertó un poco a la joven –El rey tiene la misma opinión que tú.

-¿Hablas con el rey? –Se sorprendió de saber eso.

-Soy el único alquimista que queda en la orden. Los demás abandonaron el puesto al querer ser algo más que lo que dictaba su especie –Explicó naturalmente mientras andaban –Por la misma ley han querido entrar otros a la profesión, pero ninguno ha dado el ancho y el rey finalmente me nombró miembro honorario pese a mi joven edad.

-¿Joven? Te ves tan esquelético que juraría que eres un muerto andante –No contuvo para nada su risa al sentirse segura en su andar.

-¿Siempre andas haciendo bromas? –nuevamente regresó su tono sombrío. –Y yo que pensé que con tanto conocimiento al alcance serías más inteligente.

-Lo soy, huesitos –Sonrió sin preocupación alguna.

No hablaron más en el largo andar del pasillo, el cual pudieron recorrer con total calma ante la imposibilidad de que los vieran en tan escondido lugar. Una vez que visualizaron una ranura brillante de una pared, Toriel se detuvo mientras dejaba que el esqueleto hiciera lo suyo para abrir la puerta invisible con su magia. Una vez que la joven pudo contemplar a dónde habían parado a llegar… no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber dónde se encontraba.

El cuarto era sumamente grande, lleno de cristalinos contenedores portando variedades de flores que uno que otro podía reconocer la joven en el acto, pero eso no era lo que le dejaba un tanto estupefacta, sino el contemplar el hecho de que estaba en la habitación del príncipe. Era algo vergonzoso de su parte estar en la habitación de un miembro de la realeza (además de ser de un hombre), pero no pudo evitar curiosear las cosas que podían verse a simple vista como su escritorio que tenía las variadas cartas que había recibido de ella, como las muchas hojas arrugadas esparcidas en el mismo lugar ante todas las veces que se había cuestionado sobre qué decirle realmente o tener que reescribir algo simplemente por notar que su letra no estaba lo suficientemente legible para ella.

Él era tan atento con ella… Hasta en esos detalles tan banales.

¿Cómo era posible que tenía esos sentimientos por alguien que sólo había visto una vez en su vida? Era cierto que se habían mantenido en constante comunicación gracias a las cartas que ambos se enviaban por el medio seguro que era el amargado esqueleto, pero eso no debía de suponer que aquello fuera suficiente para poder enamorarse de un aparente desconocido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio que él estaba entrando a la habitación, su corazón latió con tanta prisa que no le dio cupo a la duda.

-Ehhh… E-estás aquí…. –Titubeó el príncipe ante el desconcierto de verla en sus aposentos.

Aquello la desconcertó un poco ¿Qué no se suponía que él había pedido que fuera? Se giró un tanto interrogativa a su captor, pero éste por primera vez desde que lo conocía, estaba sonriendo en verdad.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho –Empujó a la monstruo jefe sin preocupación alguna y se retiró hacia el pasillo secreto –Ya me lo agradecerás en su momento.

-¡Espera Dings! –Exclamó un tanto nervioso el príncipe.

-Adiooooooos –Pudo escuchar una leve risa antes de que se cerrara la puerta de piedra sin mostrar cómo era que se había formado antes.

El futuro rey se giró en un acto desesperado hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero en ella ya estaba la joven tortuga sonriendo infinitamente.

-Esto es por tu bien, Gorey –Era notorio que se estaba conteniendo la risa –Cuídenseeee.

Al cerrar la puerta rápidamente, se pudo escuchar con claridad que había puesto su pesado martillo para detener la puerta, mientras que las risas se hicieron notar sin preocupación alguna hasta alejarse. Ambos monstruos jefes se contemplaron el uno al otro, completamente perplejos de lo que acababa de pasar, pero mientras Asgore estaba rojo de la pena, Toriel simplemente se echó a reír como los demás al tomar todo de la mejor forma posible.

Muy en el fondo (del que su orgullo le permitía) estaba agradecida con ese par por la oportunidad que le habían brindado sin pedírselos. Asgore terminó riéndose de igual forma al sentirse más calmado.

-Vaya par de amigos que tengo… -Se dijo para sí mismo pese a que su tono fue de lo más evidente.

-A mí me parece que te quieren mucho –Sonrió enternecida con todo.

Ante la inevitable prisión que formaron para ellos en tan elegante lugar, ambos monstruos jefes terminaron hablando de todo lo que no podía expresarse en sus escritos. Toriel era quien más hablaba ante la emoción que no podía ocultar más de poder conversar con él tan amenamente, mientras que el príncipe la escuchaba todo el tiempo con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-¿Y cómo es vivir con ellas? Con las oráculos.

-Son unas malditas sabelotodo –Ni se preocupó en reparar en su vocabulario ante el príncipe –Se hacen las que saben infinitamente todas las respuestas, pero en realidad sólo pueden ver con anticipación las cosas en un margen de horas anticipadas. Eso de que puedan ver cómo será toda tu vida es un invento suyo.

-Es una lástima… -Comentó el príncipe –Me dijeron algo muy bello sobre mi futuro.

-Si te dijeron algo sobre "grandeza", déjame de una vez aterrizarte en el tema –Comentó un tanto hastiada de que usaran la misma cosa para todos

-No sobre ello –Rió levemente de entender el caso –Me dijeron algo… más.

-Y es aquí cuando me dices qué es o… -Interrogó un tanto impaciente de su timidez. Era cierto que le parecía lindo esos actos suyos, pero también eran desesperantes cuando casi toda la noche se había comportado de ese modo.

El rostro del futuro soberano enrojeció en gran medida. Pero antes de que reclamara la joven por ello, Asgore se acercó a ella sujetándola de los hombros suavemente. Tanta cercanía desconcertó a la antropomorfa, pero tampoco se movió al agradarle de algún modo su acto.

-Sé que sonará a locura… y puede que no querrás saber nada más de mí en cuanto te lo diga, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Yo…Y-yo…

Toriel ni siquiera quería esperar a que titubeara más. La impaciencia la estaba carcomiendo en ese instante al grado de dejarse llevar por sus instintos al acercarse cada vez más al enrojecido príncipe frente a ella. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando un estruendoso sonido los desconcertó a ambos.

-¿Pero qué…?

El sonido no había sido interno, sino que yacía a mucha distancia del castillo. Toriel se levantó para asomarse en la terraza del príncipe siendo seguido por ella ante la curiosidad. La gran columna de humo resaltando pese a la negrura de la noche indicaba el lugar donde había sucedido tal estruendo. Pero…

-¡Asgore!

Ambos monstruos jefes giraron hacia la voz, en lo cual estaban la tortuga y el esqueleto en la puerta con un semblante nada agraciado. En la espera de que dijeran algo, la incomodidad de un momento crítico reinó por un minuto que se sentía eterno entre las cuatro paredes. Fue cuando el esqueleto se decidió a mirar directamente a los ojos de la joven cuando supo que en verdad las cosas no estaban nada bien a partir de ahora.

-Lo siento mucho… -Su voz realmente sonaba sincera.

No tenía que preguntarle nada, había entendido realmente qué había pasado. Y enfrentarse a ese golpe tan duro que le estaba dando la vida fue tan doloroso que no pudo soportarlo. Toriel salió corriendo sin ser detenida por nadie, no había forma ni derecho de hacerlo de igual modo. Ahora mismo no le importaba nada, le daba igual si alguien la veía en tal lugar y tampoco le importó quienes eran con los que chocaba.

Corrió y corrió… hasta que su alma le indicó que se detuviera.

El templo… Aquello a lo que llamó hogar pese a sus quejas constantes… estaba destruido.

El orgullo era algo que la caracterizaba y de lo que siempre se aferraba ante cada situación en la que llegaba a sentirse mal, pero en ese instante nada le importaba. Sin entender qué había pasado realmente, en una noche había perdido su hogar… su única familia.

En lo que las lágrimas corrían sobre su pelaje sin detenerlas, Toriel levantaba con toda su fuerza los restos, en busca de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido. No entendía qué estaba pasando ¿Por qué nadie se acercaba? ¿Por qué nadie ayudaba? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de lo que había pasado?

"Las odiaban" pensó inmediatamente mientras seguía en su desesperada búsqueda. Ella misma las había detestado por su aire sabelotodo sobre todas las cosas, pero nunca al grado de no importarle el bienestar de ellas. Después de varios minutos de constante búsqueda y dolor en sus manos ante tanta resistencia, Toriel finalmente se dio por vencida. Su hogar se había vuelto un conjunto de ruinas.

Se dejó caer de rodillas ante el agotamiento mental y laboral que estaba teniendo. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que en lo que estaba hincada era la gran mesa del salón del rezo. La zona en la siempre a mandaban cada vez que tenían que castigarla.

-Si realmente… Si realmente existe un Dios… -Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar ante tanto sollozo –Si me estás escuchando justo ahora…. Por favor… por favor…

¿Qué se le puede pedir a alguien cuando desechaste su mera existencia con anterioridad? Toriel ansiaba que le devolvieran a su familia en ese instante, deseaba que todo fuera un simple sueño y despertar inmediatamente, pero en cambio estaba situado en un tumulto de rocas toda llorosa y adolorida.

-Ellas creían en ustedes… -Gruñó hacia el cielo completamente enojada –¿Por qué les hicieron esto? Ellas no tenían la culpa de nada… No…

Sentía dolor, sentía rabia… pero también sentía… Sentía amor. ¿Acaso tenía sentido eso? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que aquello sólo era un reflejo de lo que venía siendo cada sentimiento. Aquel tormento que la estaba ahogando ante tanta pérdida, era el reflejo de lo tanto que amó a cada una de sus cuidadoras. Estaba agradecida con cada una de ellas, y ante su rudeza temperamental nunca se los dijo. Tenía muchas cosas por qué decirles, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho… -Las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente.

Oficialmente, habían aniquilado la existencia de toda una especie muy antigua.

Si fueron humanos o si fueron monstruos, o si sólo fue un accidente… nada de ello estaba en importancia del momento para ella. Siendo la hora más eterna en la vida de la monstruo jefe, estuvo hincada todo el tiempo ahí hasta que llegaron varios de la guardia real a inspeccionar el lugar, pero era inútil, ella ya había revisado todo y ya no quedaba nada.

-Por favor dame una señal o algo… -Se sentía completamente tonta ante su rezo, pero su dolor y desesperación habían tomado control sobre ella al grado de terminar actuando de esa forma.

Desconcertándola un poco, unas manos grandes le pusieron una capa sobre sus hombros. Lentamente se giró para darse cuenta de que estaba el príncipe a lado de ella, acompañándola en su dolor y pena.

Toriel no supo cómo fue que tuvo la voluntad de seguir adelante en ese preciso momento, pero tras ver por varias horas cómo la guardia real hacía su trabajo inútilmente, finalmente se levantó y terminó en los brazos del joven completamente llorosa.

-No estás sola –Su voz indicaba que realmente sentía su dolor –Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.

-No puedes prometer eso. Nadie puede –La voz de la joven estaba entrecortada ante los sollozos que se escapan de su boca ante una rabia que estaba aguantando, pero nunca tuvo la voluntad de separarse de esos brazos tan cálidos y reconfortantes –Ni ellas con su visión pudieron hacer algo.

-Entonces voy a jurártelo –Se oyó decidido pese al mal momento –Te juro que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

-Espera ¿qué no eso se dice en… otro tipo de situaciones? –Aunque el dolor estaba en ella, las palabras del futuro soberano le causaron gracia ante un contexto completamente fuera de lugar.

-Me estoy adelantando demasiado ¿cierto?

-Diría que sí, he… -Hizo el intento de reír un poco, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

-Lo siento… Me dejé llevar, supongo –Asgore se oía nervioso –Entonces sólo déjame acompañarte en tu pérdida.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, tonto.

Nunca supo cómo fue que tomó tanta fuerza para seguir adelante a partir de ese punto, pero estaba segura que parte de ello era gracias a ese abrazo tan repentino de su parte. Y tan sólo fue el inicio de un nuevo rumbo de su vida. Uno, que de algún modo, la estaba llevando a la grandeza que tanto le habían prometido las sibilas.

La grandeza de ser querida por una nación, de ser respetada ante sus contrincantes… y de ser amada… por él.

…

El sonido insistente hizo presencia fugaz en los tímpanos de la monstruo jefe al grado de despertarla. Tardó en reincorporarse en su cama al sentirse tan cansada ante un recuerdo condenado a ser olvidado. El celular retirado de su alcance seguía en su insistencia de resonar hasta lograr el cometido de ser atendido que tuvo que levantarse finalmente.

Antes de contestar siquiera, se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado durante su sueño vívido.

-Habla Toriel –Contestó un tanto adormilada –Oh, hola Undyne ¿Cómo estás?... ¿El cumpleaños de Alphys?... Claro, no hay problema… ¿Qué tan grande quieres el pastel?

.

.

.

 **Asjdfbsajkdfbsadkjfbaskjfbsakdjfbaksjfaskjfbaskfbaskfbaskf :D**

 **Estoy muy emocionada con esto, y no sólo por el hecho de publicar un especial, sino porque oficialmente éste es el capítulo 40 de esta fanfic! **lanza confeti de sus bolsillos****

 **Esto es gracias a todo el apoyo que me han brindado y sus palabras que me motivan a seguir adelante con esta historia! El siguiente capítulo lineal ya está en proceso, pero por cuestiones de trabajo puede que me tarde un poco. Gracias por la espera :)**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Antes de leer tienen que ver esto: www. youtube watch?v=l5TYu82QRxY (nomas peguen todo) Es el intro de este fanfic!**

 **Ya que lo vieron, continúen la lectura :)**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente se tensó un poco en el comedor donde yacía la familia dispareja en busca de repuestas por parte de la menor, la cual estaba tomando su taza con lentitud con tal de alargar un poco el momento ante el posible intenso interrogatorio que estaba por venir sobre ella.

-Desean saber si tuve familia en la superficie –Se adelantó la humana sin preguntarles siquiera qué era lo que estaban buscando tras comprender a la primera –No, no la tenía. Es la primera vez que tengo la dicha de poder estar en una.

Ambos monstruos se miraron un tanto estupefactos. Lo cierto es que ya se lo habían imaginado por sus actos tan independientes de su parte, pero no esperaban que les respondiera tan pronto y sin preocupación alguna. Casi como si le diera igual ese tema.

-¿Los conociste? –Se atrevió a preguntar Toriel.

Como instinto un tanto defensivo, Frisk apretó con algo de fuerza la taza que aún estaba sosteniendo mientras pensaba en qué respuesta darle sin mentirle del todo. Le era curioso, pero cuando Sans le había preguntado sobre el tema, ella le había respondido sin preocupación alguna, aunque ello había generado que el esqueleto se preocupara de lo cruel que podría ser un humano al hacer algo así. Pero ahora que era su madre adoptiva preguntando eso… estaba aterrorizada de cuál pudiera ser su reacción, y más cuando el semblante de la ex reina no era nada agraciado por ahora.

-No, una señora me dejó cerca de un orfanato cuando era casi recién nacida.

-¿Qué es un orfanato? –Preguntó el rey confundido.

-¿Cómo que cerca? –preguntó Toriel alarmada al imaginarse lo peor.

Frisk intuía que el tema podría extenderse y a un nivel preocupante para ellos. No pudo evitar sentirse querida por su parte ante lo que le mostraban, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar desapercibido que habían estado buscando algo más de ella que no lograba captar aun. Se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier cosa mientras procuraba responder lo mejor posible.

-Un orfanato es… -pensó seriamente en las palabras adecuadas para responder eso –Un lugar a donde se lleva a los niños que no tienen familia. No sé si todos sean iguales, pero en el que yo estuve era manejado por monjas y se hacían cargo de todos hasta que una familia quisiera adoptarnos.

-¿Monjas? –Nuevamente preguntó Asgore permaneciendo la confusión en su rostro -¿Qué no son las humanas pertenecientes a un culto o algo así?

-Eeehh… -La humana extrañó con esas preguntas –Son mujeres con la vocación de servir a una religión o fe. Llevan ropas muy cubiertas, rezan mucho y…

-… enseñan a rezar a otros, así como a respetar a los dioses.

La voz de Toriel había sido demasiado baja que casi ni se había podido entender lo último que había dicho, pero aquello desconcertó por completo a Frisk tras notar que lo que decía su madre era lo acertado. ¿Los monstruos creían en dioses? En el tiempo que Frisk ha estado con todos ellos jamás había notado que tuvieran algo similar a lo que había conocido ella en la superficie. Reconocía ella que la religión era un tema demasiado complejo para ella y que simplemente optaba por dejarlo pasar sin darle detenimiento a su propia mente al no querer o entender del todo lo que fuera. Se había limitado en aceptar lo que le decían las monjas y a seguir lo que el resto hacían con ello sin cuestionarse nada. Había sido una niña después de todo al conocer todo eso.

Pero ante la palabra "dioses" por parte de la ex reina, aquello avivó su interés en el tema. Si realmente los monstruos tenían su propia fe ¿Por qué su madre nunca le enseñó eso? ¿Qué no se suponía que tenía que saber de todo sobre ellos para poder ser la embajadora que tanto necesitarán en su momento? Y lo que más le extrañaba de ello era que su madre lo había comentado con un semblante de lo más melancólico, cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibido del rey, el cual para sorpresa de Frisk le miraba con compasión ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo ella?

-¿Acaso los monstruos…?

-Aun no me respondes a qué te referías con que te dejaron cerca de ese lugar y no en él –Atajó con firmeza la monstruo jefe sin darle opción de seguir preguntando. Frisk comprendió que era un tema delicado – Suena como si te hubieran dejado bastante retirada del lugar completamente sola y siendo una bebé.

-Las monjas sólo me dijeron eso –Terminó diciendo en el acto.

Ambos monstruos la miraron con duda, pero Frisk se mantuvo inexpresiva en su contestación, como si con ello pudiera ocultar por completo las cosas. Si se llegaban a enterar de que le habían dejado en la basura… no quería averiguar qué expresión pudieran tener sobre esa información.

-Entiendo… -Toriel suavizó su expresión mirando hacia un lado. Le era evidente a la joven que no le creía, mas no le insistiría al respetar su pasado –Mi niña, esto no es fácil para mí… para nosotros, llegar a este tema contigo, pero quisiéramos saber sobre cómo te sientes con todo.

-¿Todo de qué?

-Antes de ti, hace muchos años ya… tuvimos hijos –Se adelantó Asgore para apoyar a Toriel con el tema nada sencillo de plantear para ambos –No sabemos cómo es que supiste de ellos, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que algún monstruo te lo haya contado. Hablo por mí al decir que fui un pésimo padre al no poder protegerlos, y aunque te diga que me he prometido que no volverá a ocurrir eso contigo, lo cierto es que es tu opinión sobre eso lo que importa.

Toriel se quedó callada con eso al esperar una respuesta de la humana ante tales palabras, pero en su mirada distante se percibía que su caso era algo similar. Frisk observó a los dos un tanto preocupada de lo que se estaban planteando sus padres adoptivos ¿Estaban preocupados sobre qué pensaba ella sobre ellos? Aquello le era absurdo ¡Eran los padres más maravillosos que conocía! ¿Qué acaso no les hacía sentir así?

-Ya se los había dicho una vez…sobre que es maravilloso para mí el poder contar con ambos, de que me hayan aceptado como su hija –Comenzó a decir tras recordar la discusión que se había generado en la sala del trono tras su nombramiento –Sé que amaron a sus hijos y siempre los tendrán presentes en sus corazones. No deben de sentirse culpables por eso, sé que hicieron lo que pudieron.

Asgore suspiró un tanto abatido con eso, pero se mantuvo sereno con tal de mantener al margen la plática. Toriel seguía permaneciendo en silencio sin poder emplear palabra alguna, pero atenta a todo lo que se presentaba.

-Lo cierto es que no, Frisk, yo… no pude salvarlos –su voz comenzó a sonar entrecortada –No hice lo suficiente, no pude detener a ninguno. En un solo día perdí a toda mi familia y mi cordura… Y no importa cuántos años pasen, jamás podré perdonarme eso.

-Y pese a ello, sigues siendo tú. –Frisk le sonrió en lo que tomaba su mano.

El rey de los monstruos la miró sorprendido por sus palabras, así como derramaba unas lágrimas bastante notorias que le causaron ternura a la humana que le estaba consolando. Algo que amaba de su padre era lo sensible que era y que pudiera mostrarlo pese a todo el dolor que había tenido que afrontar por cientos de años. Toriel se mostraba un tanto triste sin decir ni una palabra alguna, pero se desconcertó en cuanto notó que la humana le estaba tendiendo una mano también para tomarla, la cual respondió el acto un tanto abatida.

-Me es un tanto gracioso que estén preocupados sobre lo que pienso de ustedes como padres, cuando soy yo la novata en esto de ser hija –Rio levemente la humana ante lo irónico que se le estaba presentando todo –Soy yo la que está preocupada de fallarles a ustedes, no soy perfecta y temo decirles que nunca lo seré.

-Eres una niña de lo más adorable, Frisk –Por fin habló Toriel con la voz un tanto entrecortada –Y no quiero que seas perfecta, sino que seas feliz. Es lo único que deseo para ti.

-También yo –Dijo Asgore con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces dejen de preocuparse por esto –Permaneció su sonrisa completamente enternecida con ambos –Ya se los había dicho varias veces, no voy a abandonarlos ni nada por el estilo. Los amo a los dos y estoy agradecida de que me hayan adoptado. No hay necesidad de que me pregunten este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

-Nosotros también te amamos, Frisk –Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin en el monstruo –Por eso entiende que nos preocupamos mucho por ti. Realmente es importante saber sobre tu bienestar y sentimientos.

-Queremos conocerte más, mi niña –Toriel apretó su mano en lo que le sonreía un tanto divertida de lo que estaba viendo por más que se aguantaba en no mostrarlo –Respetaremos que no quieras contarnos algunas cosas de tu vida en la superficie si es que es malo para ti, pero al menos hay algunas cosas que en verdad nos gustaría saber de ti.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cuál es tu té favorito? –Preguntó en el acto Asgore mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su capa.

-El que tú me preparas, papá –No pudo evitar reírse con eso ¿Realmente querían conocer de ella cosas tan simples?

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Rojo, supongo.

-¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito? –Preguntó Toriel más animada.

-Mientras sea comestible y esté en un plato sin moverse está bien para mí –Respondió con total sinceridad, lo cierto es que no tenía una comida favorita, al menos no aun. –Comida es comida.

-Vaya estómago tan raro, jajajaja.

Y así fue como avanzó el interrogatorio más extraño que había tenido en su vida. Se había esperado preguntas mucho más profundas sobre su persona que pudieran generarle el mayor de los conflictos, pero en cambio tuvo la más amena de las pláticas familiares que nunca se hubiera imaginado. De comenzar con algo nada agradable de su pasado, terminaron hablando de lo que verdaderamente importaba: el presente.

Pero Frisk intuyó que sus padres estaban ahogando varias preguntas que planteaban poner sobre la mesa, pero al notar que ella había respondido cortadamente ante la primera pregunta, terminaron guardándoselas para evitar algún conflicto. No quería que tuvieran que contenerse a ese grado; después de todo debían de conocerla aún más al ser un miembro más de la familia ¿no?

Se terminó su té antes de hablar con suma determinación.

-¿Quieren saber sobre lo que pienso sobre Asriel y Chara, entonces?

Ambos monstruos jefes se miraron el uno al otro un tanto preocupados de una posible reacción negativa, sin embargo la humana les sonrió para calmarlos. Estaba más que dispuesta a hablar sobre ello tras tener tan vigente la plática con uno de ellos hacía unos momentos.

-Aquella vez… los mencionaste –Se aventuró a decir Toriel tras notar que estaba dispuesta su hija a hablar de eso. Frisk sabía que se refería al día que quemó las flores del trono real ante la disputa de su nombramiento oficial como la embajadora de los monstruos y una Dreemurr –¿Realmente cómo supiste de ellos?

-Cuando llegué a New Home, varios monstruos me contaron la historia.

-De eso no me cabe duda, pero lo que realmente quiero saber es… ¿Cómo supiste sus nombres siquiera?

Aquella pregunta la desconcertó por completo ¿Qué no era obvio que sabía eso ante lo que le contaron? A menos que…

-Ni los libros de historia, ni pinturas ni documentos similares guardan sus nombres ya –Comentó Asgore tras darse cuenta de eso –Dolía tanto sus recuerdos que los borramos de cualquier registro posible. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo, que dudo que existan monstruos que puedan recordarlos…

Frisk se heló por completo tras percatarse de eso. Si había querido evitar más errores, sin lugar a dudas ya los había cometido y apenas los estaba descubriendo. La risa cantarina y burlona hizo acto de presencia una vez más en su cabeza ante un triunfo no formulado.

Sabía sus nombres porque ellos personalmente se presentaron ante ella.

Frisk escarbó en sus recuerdos para tratar de saber si le habían mencionado sus nombres en algún momento. Tras unos segundos hizo memoria de que los mismos monstruos del castillo le mencionaron el nombre del príncipe heredero al mismo tiempo que le contaron la historia sobre cómo fue declarada la guerra tras la terrible pérdida de la realeza. Pero el nombre de Chara sin lugar a dudas era algo de lo que no quedaba registro salvo…

-La tumba –Recordó Frisk con cierto alivio –Vi la tumba con su nombre grabado de Chara en sótano. Y de Asriel, los monstruos del castillo mencionaron su nombre en su relato.

-Oh cierto… -Asgore volvió a soltar una que otra lágrima ante eso –Olvidaba esos detalles tan obvios.

-Pero sabes que la tumba de Chara está vacía –La firmeza con la que hablaba Toriel era intimidante en cierta medida –Sabes dónde descansa su cuerpo realmente. Te he visto dejándole chocolate en las flores ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que eso le gustaba?

El temor de la humana ante tal interrogatorio incrementó tras no querer cometer más errores, pero sobre todo, le aterraba que su madre estuviera al tanto de sus acciones en esa índole ¿Qué es lo que Toriel sabía ante todo esto y por qué le interesaba tanto saber eso?

¿Acaso… ella estaba dudando de ella ahora?

Por más que pensaba nuevamente en qué responderle, no lograba conjurar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle sin necesidad de dar información que pondría en cierto peligro a todos. No quería mentirle, principalmente por el hecho de que si estaba tan pendiente de sus acciones sobre el tema, no le cabía duda de que investigaría sobre lo que le dijera para corroborar si era cierto o no.

" _¿Cuántos errores más piensas acumular?"_

Frisk intentó hacer de oídos sordos ante esa voz en su cabeza, pero la había desconcertado lo suficiente el saber que aún estaba al tanto la primera humana sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en el momento.

-¿Mi niña?

La voz de sus padres estuvo un tanto alejada del tormento mental que se estaba haciendo por su cuenta tras percatarse de lo atada que estaba en eso. En verdad deseaba poder contarles todo y liberarse de eso, pero le había prometido al mismo Asriel el no contar nada de su identidad, además del hecho de que explicar todo sobre cómo sabía las cosas de antemano implicaba que tuviera que revelar datos sobre su persona… y sobre lo que hizo en líneas temporales anteriores.

Simplemente no podía decirles la verdad. Y eso la convertía en la mentirosa y egoísta que tanto le decía Chara sobre ella.

Se sintió mareada en el momento en que estaba admitiendo esa parte sobre ella en lo que escuchaba una risa triunfal resonando sus tímpanos. Pero tras el toque repentino de las manos felpudas de su madre sobre las suyas la desconcertó de toda tortura ante la calidez y dulzura que le estaba trasmitiendo con ese simple gesto maternal. La mirada de Toriel le estaba diciendo muchas cosas en el momento, pero sin lugar a dudas no era enojo y desconfianza lo que reflejaba, sino preocupación y amor.

-Frisk, quiero que sepas que no estás remplazando ningún lugar ni nada por el estilo –Sus palabras de aliento acabaron poco a poco con el mareo que se había estado formando en ella –Imagino que has estado investigando demasiado de ellos porque crees eso ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? –Nuevamente se sorprendió de lo que se estaban formulando sus padres adoptivos.

-Tal y como tu dijiste, ellos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones –Continuó diciendo Toriel con mera urgencia tas notar que estaba sintiéndose mal su hija con sus preguntas –No hace falta que investigues por tu cuenta al no querer lastimarnos con eso. Puedes preguntarnos sobre ellos si realmente lo deseas.

¿Sus padres pensaban que la razón por la que sabía tanto de sus hijos era por eso? Frisk no podía creerse el cómo se estaba librando de algo que generaría un conflicto mayor. Una gran parte de ella se estaba sintiendo culpable de tener que dejar que siguieran creyendo eso, pero sabía de antemano que era lo correcto si quería lograr sus planes con éxito.

-Pero… sería injusto de mi parte –Finalmente dijo Frisk tras un tiempo analizando el caso –Si yo no digo nada sobre mi vida en la superficie, pero ustedes si sobre ellos, yo…

-Velo como una terapia para nosotros –Se adelantó en decir el rey –Tantos años de dolor acumulado no pueden sanarse tratando de ignorar sus existencias. Ya es tiempo de aceptar los hechos y poder seguir adelante con eso.

-¿Qué es… lo que te gustaría saber? –Toriel se disgustó un poco con las palabras del soberano, pero de algún modo indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con algunas de ellas.

Antes de que hiciera acto de presencia una vez más aquella voz ya molesta, Frisk se adelantó con suma determinación ante la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

-¿Cómo era Chara?

-Una niña muy valiente y decidida –Comentó con suma ternura la mamá cabra ante sus recuerdos –Nunca titubeaba al momento de querer hacer algo pese a su joven edad.

-Amaba dibujar y tejer, se le daban muy bien ambas cosas –Recordó Asgore con la misma expresión de ternura –Me hacía muchos dibujos de flores en cada oportunidad. También me hizo un suéter del día del padre.

-Recuerdo que me pidió ayuda para hacerlo –Mencionó Toriel riéndose –Estaba apenada de tener que pedirme que yo hiciera las letras dado que le temblaban las manos de querer poner "papá" en el suéter.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía –Rió amablemente el rey –Nunca le gustó pedir ayuda.

-No, era una terca, jajajaja.

-Ya me imagino la expresión que hizo, jajajaja.

Frisk no podía creer lo que estaba viendo atónitamente, pero por nada del mundo quiso interrumpir lo que se presentaba frente a ella. Ambos monstruos jefes estaban conversando muy animadamente de lo que recordaban de su primera hija humana, junto con lo que convivía con su hijo heredero y las travesuras que aparentemente hicieron mano a mano. Por un lapso incluso parecía que se habían olvidado de que estaba Frisk ahí y siguieron hablando de sus recuerdos compartidos con sus amados hijos, lo cual la embajadora escuchaba todo en silencio mientras no podía borrar la sonrisa de cómo se estaban presentando las cosas. No sólo estaba logrando saber algo que pudiera ayudarle a recuperar a sus "hermanos" (el término le parecía maravilloso, pero era consciente que ellos no opinaban lo mismo sobre ella), sino que también estaba logrando encontrar un punto neutro en el que sus padres podían convivir animadamente.

Parecía que se había desvanecido la primera humana ante la plática presente, como si le diera igual lo que opinaban sobre ella, pero en el fondo Frisk intuía que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando y podía ver exactamente lo que observaba ella. La embajadora quería que Chara notara ello, que ambos monstruos jefes la recordaban con suma ternura y admiración sobre sus actos, y no como un demonio o un ser perverso que quisiera aniquilarlos a la primera oportunidad.

Frisk escuchaba con ternura mientras sus padres adoptivos comentaban el uno al otro un recuerdo sobre el día que habían salido de picnic en Waterfall. Por las risas de los presentes, la humana supo de antemano que había sido un momento de lo más divertido para la familia Dreemurr.

¿Ella algún día tendría momentos como ese?

…

El verdadero laboratorio estaba sumamente silencioso y lúgubre ante lo solitario que estaba en esa noche. Sin lugar a dudas era el tiempo favorito de Flowey para estar tranquilo en el lugar sin tener a la científica real analizándolo con frecuencia o intentando convivir con él pese a su gran timidez.

Aunque le dejara en aquel contenedor cristalino durante las noches, al menos le dejaba libros consigo para que se entretuviera de algún modo sabiendo lo nocturno que se había vuelto la planta ante el horario preferencial que había adoptado. Mientras se disponía a leer un capítulo más de biología avanzada, una presencia le alertó de inmediato de que no estaba solo en el cuarto.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en darme una visita… aunque en el fondo deseaba que nunca pasara –Comentó Flowey poniendo a un lado suyo el libro sujetado por sus lianas y observó al frente con arrogancia –No puedes asustarme, estúpido.

-Nunca fue mi intención eso –De la nada se había aparecido Sans a lado de la mesa, demasiado cerca del contenedor para sorpresa de la flor que esperaba verlo de frente –Pero me es agradable que pienses que puedo asustarte en algún momento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo sin más Flowey.

-Que amable de tu parte que me preguntes –Le guiñó un ojo divertido en lo que abrazaba el contenedor con calma –El aislamiento te está floreciendo en un buen sujeto después de todo. ¿Quién lo diría?

La flor gruñó irritado ante su presencia y comentarios evasivos sobre lo que le preguntaba. Sabía que en algún momento el esqueleto lo iría a visitar ante tantos problemas que había ocasionado, pero esperaba que al menos no anduviera con sus bromas cuando llegara el momento y simplemente llegara al punto sin necesidad de rodeos.

-En fin… es evidente que te estoy interrumpiendo tu lectura nocturna ¿no es así? –Observó el libro que estaba teniendo a lado suyo –El que tú leas de eso es algo pornográfico para ti ¿sabes? ¿Acaso te interrumpí tu hora feliz?

-¿Podrías llegar simplemente al punto y ya? –Gruñó con más fuerza la flor cada vez con menos paciencia –Me es irritante tenerte aquí demasiado cerca de por si…

-Ohh ¿vas a marchitarte sólo por un par de chistes? –Comentó Sans sonriendo sin preocupación en lo que recargaba ambas manos sobre el contenedor para estar más pegado -¿O acaso te hacen falta abejas para ponerte de buen humor, amigo?

-Aagggghhh ¿Puedes irte ya? –Golpeó el contenedor sin resultado alguno.

-¿Por qué? Si nos la estamos pasando muy bien aquí.

-¡Vete a la ch…!

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? –Sonrió divertido el esqueleto interrumpiéndolo apropósito –Estoy seguro que Tori no te enseñó eso.

-¡Ella no es mi madre!

Su exclamación cada vez más molesta fue a coro con el sonido del indicador de irritabilidad que cada vez iba en aumento. Sans sonrió ante el disgusto de la flor.

-Vamos, no debes negar tus raíces, jeje.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Pero yo si de ti! –Gritó finalmente -¡Así que déjame en paz!

-¿Quieres paz? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? –Le guiñó nuevamente un ojo completamente divertido de sus reacciones en lo que la alarma cada vez era notoria en el cuarto.

-¡LARGATE YA!

-Ok, ok, no es necesario que te espines con eso –Dejó de recargarse para estar simplemente frente a él –Podemos tener una agradable plática cara a cara… o más bien, cráneo a polen ¿eh?

La flor golpeaba el cristal cada vez más molesto, pero sus golpes eran en vano ante el último refuerzo que le había puesto la científica para evitar que escapara de nuevo. La alarma del indicador de irritabilidad estaba en su límite al grado de sonar con gran fuerza, cosa que por primera vez notó la flor en cuanto contempló con claridad el brillo del indicador. Dejó de golpear ante un mal presentimiento que tuvo, pero el esqueleto de algún modo le sonreía teniendo sus cuencas oscuras contemplando todo sin moverse. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que le había dado justamente lo que buscaba.

Casi ni movía sus dientes, pero levemente podía escuchar la flor que el esqueleto empleaba algunas palabras imposibles de comprender para su disgusto. Si no fuera por los extraños símbolos que aparecían alrededor del contenedor en el que estaba, juraría que estaba hablando solo el centinela sonriente.

-¿Qué…?

Sus cuencas de estar completamente oscuras siniestramente, el particular azul resaltó con potencia en su mirada y los símbolos que estaban formados en círculo sobre él comenzaron a brillar con el mismo tono de su ojo mágico. Flowey no entendía que estaba pasando dado el hecho de que era la primera vez que contemplaba algo así, los símbolos no le eran familiares en absoluto, y desconocer algo que le estaba haciendo la basura sonriente lo mantuvo en su enojo.

-Supongo que esto ha de ser un mal trato para ti siendo de la realeza –Habló Sans como si nada de lo que estuviera haciendo fuera de importancia – ¿Deberé decirte "princesita" ahora que eres una florecilla?

-¡BASTA DE TUS BROMAS! –Exclamó con furia la planta sin cuestionarse de que aquello pudiera despertar a la dueña del lugar.

Los símbolos a su alrededor reaccionaron a su grito tornándose rojos brillantes, cosa que hizo ensanchar la sonrisa del esqueleto ante algo que estaba en sus predicciones.

-He… interesante.

Flowey se calmó de algún modo ante lo que estaba presenciando en su entorno. No entendía lo que el esqueleto estaba haciendo, pero fuera lo que fuera, parecía que aquello era lo que había esperado. Los extraños símbolos desaparecieron nítidamente conforme la flor desvanecía su enojo cambiándolo por incertidumbre.

-Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho –El esqueleto metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y cerró sus cuencas como si nada hubiera pasado –Te dejo con tu porno, buenas noches.

-Espera –Gruñó Flowey al notar que en verdad se estaba yendo sin explicar siquiera qué había pasado -¿Qué eran esos símbolos? ¿Y cómo fue que hiciste eso?

-Después de todo no sabes todo sobre mi ¿eh? –Se burló Sans marcando la frase que anteriormente había exclamado molesto –Des cuida, no haría algo que pudiera matarte. No soy como tú.

-Pero si harías algo que pudiera lastimarme –Sonrió sarcásticamente –No por el hecho de que en esta ruta no te hiciera algo que lo amerite, significa que no quieras hacerlo.

-He… -Sans se giró para ver a la flor –El mal ya lo hiciste, amigo. Pero mientras Frisk y Alphys crean que pueden ayudarte, no tengo razones para lastimarte en verdad… por ahora.

-Entonces si no quieres que les cuente lo que hiciste, explícame qué es lo que acabas de…

-No hay necesidad de eso –Interrumpió sin preocuparle que se irritara con eso –Si todo va bien, en poco tiempo se verán resultados.

-¿Qué…?

-Hay algo en ti que me interesa analizar –Sus cuencas se oscurecieron en cuanto dijo eso, dándole un aire de lo más siniestro –Algo que te mantiene conectado con una fuerza con la que no naciste.

-¿Mi… determinación? –Se aventuró a preguntar la flor ante el desconcierto que le generaba no poder entenderle. -¿Te interesa saber de mi determinación y no la de la humana? Debes ser idiota para no darte cuenta de que ella tiene más que yo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que tú eres el conejillo de indias y no ella –Cerró sus cuencas por un momento –Si no quieres que te duela, tendrás que portarte bien ¿ok?

Flowey lo miró con total desprecio. ¿Qué se creía para amenazarlo de esa forma?

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual si me matas o no.

-Es curioso que digas eso ¿sabes? Si algo he aprendido de ustedes dos, es que la determinación viene vinculada al sentimiento de no querer morir y seguir adelante –Comentó tranquilamente –Te la has pasado diciendo que no tienes sentimientos y te da igual la vida de los demás sobre la tuya. Sin embargo has demostrado que te importan las palabras de Papyrus sobre tu persona, te has mantenido cooperativo con Alphys, pero sobre todo, no mataste a Frisk pese a que tuviste la oportunidad. Tú te detuviste.

Flowey lo escuchaba taciturno. No esperaba que fuera tan analítico con él o que tuviera algún interés en analizarlo siquiera. Pensaba que la basura sonriente lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho, pero en cambio… ¿en verdad quería ayudarlo? ¿O sólo era uno de sus sucios juegos? Sabía que el esqueleto era bastante astuto si en tiempos alternos le había causado demasiadas molestias ante una destreza que lo había sorprendido a la primera, pero no comprendía a qué punto quería llegar con todo eso.

-Antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales, te dejo en claro que no me agradas –Las cuencas del esqueleto se volvieron normales –Pero si hay aún seres que se preocupan por ti… seres muy especiales que han visto algo bueno en ti, puedo suponer que es porque después de todo si hay algo en ti que es rescatable y que valdrá la pena conocer.

-Son unos idiotas todos por creer eso –Dijo sin más Flowey mientras empleaba uno de sus distorsionados gestos sin generar un impacto en el centinela –Y tú también lo eres.

-No te niego eso, sí soy un idiota –Dijo sin más el esqueleto –Pero mis elecciones siguen siendo mías, y las tomo de la mejor forma posible.

-"Sólo ríndete, yo lo hice".

El tono que la flor había empleado aquella frase no le gustó para nada a Sans, y mucho menos ahora que lo miraba burlonamente como si supiera algo sobre el mismo, justo como aquella vez en la que habían peleado justamente en el lugar en el que se encontraban. Tardó un poco Sans en darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras le hacían eco en su mente.

-"¿Por qué siquiera intentarlo?" "No puedo darme el lujo de que no me importe" "Es difícil dar todo de mi" –Cada frase fue más desgarradora que otra mientras las decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica –Si, sé muy bien lo que hay en esa miserable alma tuya. He escuchado decirte todo eso más veces de las que puedas imaginarte. Tus elecciones consisten siempre en dejar que todo pase sin que tengas que hacer algo al respecto, por lo que te hace un ser de lo más patético al no buscar soluciones por considerar todo perdido.

Sans disminuyó su sonrisa ante el impacto que le generaba aquel conocimiento sobre su ser. Si lo que Flowey le decía era cierto, significaba que esa era la razón por la cual en la batalla lo conocía tanto y se sorprendió para sus adentros de que la hierba hubiera tenido la capacidad de absorber su alma, y sobre todo, que lo hubiera logrado en su momento.

-He de suponer que quieres "ayudarme" ahora que sientes que el tiempo transcurrirá a la normalidad ¿no? Eso implica que tienes fe en la idiota, aun cuando ella te causó más males que yo –Se burló la flor con malicia –Que no te sorprenda si un día de estos cambia de parecer nuevamente. Ya ha demostrado que todos somos un juego para ella.

-Tal y como hay quienes creen en ti, yo tengo mis razones para creer en ella –Se encogió sus hombros mostrando indiferencia para ocultar la leve irritación que le había generado sus palabras.

-Entonces lo estás haciendo por ella, no por mí. ¿Quieres que ella esté en deuda contigo, acaso? –Sin esperar respuesta, continuó hablando –Claro, si me ayudas podrías convencerla de que no vuelva a utilizar el RESET ¿eh?

-Así como yo tomo mis propias elecciones, ella toma las suyas. –Sans ni se preocupó de sus comentarios, de algún modo ya esperaba esas reacciones de su parte –Yo no soy nadie para tratar de convencerla de algo. Además… tú también has demostrado que puedes tomar buenas decisiones.

Flowey gruñó por lo bajo mirando con desprecio al esqueleto frente a él.

-Realmente te has comportado después de todo –Volvió a acercarse a la flor tranquilamente y se recargó en la barra –Después de tanto caos que generaste ¿Qué te hizo "cambiar"?

La flor sabía que era astuto y que no había pasado por alto esos cambios repentinos, por lo mismo intuía que en algún momento iba a visitarlo justo como lo tenía en el instante. El que hiciera énfasis en la palabra "cambiar" implicaba que el esqueleto no se tragaba su comportamiento reciente.

Después de un rato de incómodo silencio, Sans suspiró resignado a que le dijera algo más.

-Dado que no piensas contarme, supongo que yo puedo hacer mis propias conclusiones con libertad ¿no? –Flowey siguió guardando silencio, pero su mirada mostraba irritabilidad sobre su persona –Bueno, ya que insistes… puedo suponer que al igual que yo le tengo fe a Frisk, tú también se la tienes.

-¿Por qué habría de tener fe en una idiota?

-Porque fuera lo que fuera, te convenció de algo –Dijo sin más –Primero estuviste por matarla y luego en el instante te volviste muy cooperativo. Llámame idiota todo el tiempo que quieras, pero juraría que ella tiene algo qué ofrecerte que en verdad te interesa, o de lo contrario no estarías esforzándote en controlarte.

Flowey le sonrió burlonamente pese a todo. No quería darle la satisfacción de que estaba acertando más de la cuenta.

-Je,je ¿Y? No pienso contarte nada.

Sans se encogió de hombros simplemente y comenzó a retirarse nuevamente del lugar con un deje triunfal que para nada procuró ocultar. Después de todo, su objetivo de la noche había sido cumplido exitosamente. Y si bien iba todo, pronto podría llegar al fondo de todo.

Sin querer tener la necesidad de decir algo más, desapareció en el acto dejando a una flor un tanto confusa sobre lo que había pasado. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya si se trataba de su persona. Flowey contempló su entorno queriendo buscar los símbolos aun, pero aquello que le había estado rodeando tan extrañamente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

No era tonto, había comprendido que le había provocado intencionalmente con el fin de que aquellos símbolos cambiaran de color conforme se iba molestando con él, pero no lograba entender qué buscaba realmente con eso y para qué servía que le hiciese algo así.

Optando finalmente por darle importancia para otro día, continuó con su lectura nocturna como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

.

.

 **¡He aquí con un nuevo capítulo! **lanza confeti de sus bolsillos***

 **Antes que nada, muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, créanme que me emociono al leer sus comentarios y ver que les está gustando. Por lo mismo me atreví en hacer el intro a modo de regalo por hacer mis días más motivantes :D**

 **Y otra cosita, he estado pensando en programarme en hacer transmisiones en vivo cuando vaya a diseñar la siguiente portada de un capítulo o simplemente dibujar algo del fanfic. En la transmisión podrían preguntar cositas del fanfic o ser los primeros en ver la portada ¿qué les parece?**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	42. Chapter 42

Una reptil dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su cama tras tanto ritmo de trabajo acumulado al haber pospuesto varias cosas. No había querido pensar en nada más que en descansar tras avanzar en todas sus investigaciones.

Pero un estruendoso golpe la despertó por completo entrando en estado de pánico ante eso.

-¡ALPPPHYYYYYYYYYYYYS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Inútilmente se había cubierto con sus cobijas a modo de protección de aquello que había causado tal conmoción. No podía ver bien ante la ausencia de sus anteojos, pero en cuanto se percató que la figura que se había lanzado con gran fuerza hacia su cama haciéndola saltar con elevada altura era más ni menos que la capitana de la guardia real, se calmó un poco sabiendo que no corría peligro una vez que aterrizó de nuevo en su cama estando a lado de ella.

-¡U-Undyne!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! –Sonrió abiertamente la anfibia.

La científica real abrió los ojos como platos pese a que eso no le ayudaba para nada a ver mejor. Lo cierto era que tras haberse adentrado en su investigación sobre la determinación de Flowey y sus apuntes viejos de ello, le habían hecho olvidar por completo de su propia festividad.

-Gra-gracias… cariño –No podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que le decía de ese modo. Undyne lo hacía tan fácil como todas las cosas que realizaba, pero para ella, aun cuando había soñado con ello día tras día, le seguía siendo muy maravilloso para ser verdad –Perdí la noción del tiempo por el trabajo y olvidé que hoy sería mi cumpleaños.

-Supuse que eso pasaría, nerd –Rio en lo que se acomodaba mejor en la cama dando un gran salto –Así que dejé que así fuera para sorprenderte aún más el día de hoy.

Alphys sonrió conmovida, no le cabía duda de que era muy afortunada de estar con ella. Se puso sus lentes que tenía en su mesita lateral y pudo ver con mayor claridad a su novia bien vestida, mientras que ella yacía en pijama… en su cama….

El llamativo color rojo hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en la reptil. Saber que estaba con su novia en la cama la llenó de pensamientos que se llevaría a la tumba a toda costa.

-Sé que no eres de fiestas, pero te organicé un pequeño convivio con nuestros amigos por la tarde –Indicó en lo que se acomodaba a lado de su novia sin percatarse del sonrojo de ella –Pero antes quise venir a darte tu regalo.

-¿Mi-mi regalo?

-Si, sé que te gustará –Le tendió un envoltorio con demasiada cinta y moños coloridos mal colocados –Todos cooperamos para hacerlo.

Sacudiendo su mente para dejar atrás sus pensamientos nada adecuados, tomó el regalo y quitó toda la cinta como pudo para por fin percatarse que se trataba de un disco en el que resaltaba la cara de Mettaton.

-Ignora su foto, él insistió en ponerlo ahí –Bufó un tanto molesta con eso la anfibia –Lo importante es su contenido.

-B-bueno, entonces vamos a verlo de una vez –En cuanto se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la computadora, pudo notar en su reloj que era bastante temprano -¿Son las 5 de la mañana?

-Tenía que ser la primera en felicitarte –Comentó Undyne con orgullo.

Alphys simplemente suspiró enternecida con ello. Ya luego recuperaría sus horas de sueño.

…

Después de varias quejas y regaños rutinarios en la casa de los esqueletos, finalmente Sans salió para estar en su puesto de centinela en Snowdin, el cual consideraba una pérdida de tiempo al ya no ser tan necesario según su criterio. En lo que buscaba una botella de cátsup conservada en el puesto, notó como una figura de gran tamaño se acercaba poco a poco.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, contempló que se trataba de Toriel cargando el pastel más grande y caricaturesco que había visto en su vida. Era gracioso para él ver que, aunque la doblegara en tamaño el postre, ella lo cargaba con naturalidad como si no pesara nada. No cabía duda de que los monstruos jefes poseían una fuerza superior a la de cualquier monstruo existente.

En lo que Toriel avanzaba tranquilamente mientras tarareaba algo, notó con cierto susto que el pastel levitó alejándose de sus manos con una velocidad no contemplada. Justo cuando se detuvo el postre a lado del puesto de centinela fue cuando se calmó tras ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué hay, Tori?

-¡Sans! No me asustes de ese modo –Pese a ello le sonrió animadamente a su amigo –Si le pasa algo a ese pastel no tendré tiempo de preparar otro de ese tamaño.

-¿Planeabas llevarlo tu sola hasta el castillo?

-Se suponía que Undyne me ayudaría, pero al ver que no venía me dispuse a hacerlo sola. –Explicó en lo que se acercaba al postre para tomarlo de nuevo –Puedo con ello después de… ¡Hey!

-Tori, sé que eres fuerte, pero no está mal pedir ayuda de vez en cuando –Le alejó el pastel apropósito mientras reía de lo cómica que estaba la situación –Además ¿no se te ocurrió guardarlo en el inventario de tu celular? Digo, para que esté más seguro…

-Oh cierto –Rio un tanto apenada en lo que sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo –Aun no me acostumbro a estos aparatos tecnológicos. Todo es tan nuevo para mí que me hace sentir aún más vieja, jajajaja. Seguro que me vi muy tonta.

-Si acaso solo torpe –Rió el esqueleto teniendo aun levitando el pastel.

-Y ahora un cabeza hueca me llama torpe. Vaya manera de comenzar el día, jajajajaja.

-Al menos lo estás comenzando con buen humor.

Toriel guardó el pastel en su inventario tras lidiar con la dificultad de oprimir la opción correcta con sus regordetes dedos. En lo que guardaba su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo, se dispuso a continuar su camino con más calma dada la facilidad de movimiento.

-Bueno Sans, debo dirigirme al castillo… otra vez –No puso evitar resoplar con leve enfado ante eso. No le agradaba estar pisando el lugar al que alguna vez llamó hogar –Quedé con Frisk y el tarado que tenemos por rey para decorar el salón en el que haremos el convivio. Conociendo a mi niña, seguramente ya se levantó para comenzar y no quiero que haga todo sola.

-Está siguiendo tu ejemplo ¿eh? –Se burló el esqueleto.

-Ojalá… pero desgraciadamente ha adoptado más conductas de Dreemurr que mías –Resopló nuevamente ante sus pensamientos –Esa mala costumbre de querer guardarse las cosas… Sé que lo hace porque no quiere preocuparnos, pero…

"Pero justo eso hace que nos preocupemos más" respondió en sus adentros el esqueleto comprendiendo ese sentimiento.

-Anoche fue tan difícil hacer que nos dijera algo sobre su vida… -Recordó Toriel en lo que se recargaba en el puesto, olvidando por completo que tenía prisa de irse hacía unos momentos –Al final creo que nosotros respondimos más que ella.

-¿Qué les preguntó? –Sans tuvo curiosidad.

-Sobre nuestros hijos… mis pequeños.

Había respondido con tal nostalgia, que Sans no supo qué decir para consolarla ante la evidencia del dolor que traía consigo aquel recuerdo. Se le hacía lógico que Frisk les preguntara ante el hecho de saber que el príncipe aún existía de alguna forma retorcida, pero también comprendió que no había sido fácil para ninguno tener que tocar aquel tema.

En la situación de ellos, realmente no sabría cómo reaccionar.

-No pudimos preguntarle mucho sobre su vida en la superficie –Continuó Toriel luchando por no doblegarse de algún modo, pero a la vez sintiéndose confiada de hablar con su amigo –Pero el que nos revelara que nunca había tenido una familia, fue más que suficiente para saber que no la pasó precisamente bien.

-Si… sabía que los humanos tendrían un lado retorcido, pero nunca los creí capaces de abandonar un bebé en la basura.

Sus cuencas se oscurecieron tras recordar la simpleza de sus palabras cuando le había comentado eso, pero se calmó inmediatamente tras recordar igualmente que después de ello le había tomado la mano para calmarlo. Aquella calidez que había sentido en su tacto estaba demasiado grabado en su memoria que hizo todo lo posible por controlarse y no dar mensajes innecesarios a la madre protectora de quien estaba pensando y quien no dudaría en calcinarlo si se presentara el caso.

Pero en vez de eso, contempló como la ex reina lo observaba atónitamente.

-¿Ella… en la basura…? –Le estaba costando hablar con coherencia ante tantos pensamientos que traía consigo tras esa información.

Sans comprendió en el acto que aquel dato no se los había revelado a sus padres. Había metido el hueso donde no y ahora posiblemente estaría en problemas, pero optó por preocuparse por ello luego tras notar que Toriel estaba cerca del llanto tras esa información.

-¿Mi niña… te contó eso? –Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, pero su resistencia de no soltar ninguna lágrima estaba más que presente -¿Te ha contado sobre su vida en la superficie?

-No mucho –Admitió algo preocupado –Pero estoy seguro que no les quiso decir para no mortificarlos.

-Lo sé… pero no cabe duda entonces de que te tiene más confianza a ti que a nosotros –Su voz sonaba mejor con cada palabra –Supongo que es un alivio al menos saber que no se guarda por completo las cosas. Me puedo dar con eso por ahora.

-Tori… -Sans buscó en su mente algunas palabras para consolarla, pero no le cabía duda de que era pésimo para algo así –Estoy seguro que en su momento se abrirá con todos. Debe… tener sus razones para guardarse las cosas.

-El que me lo digas significa que si sabes algo al respecto –Arqueó una ceja audazmente –Pero conociéndote, tampoco me dirás qué es lo que pasa.

-He… -Sonrió el esqueleto. Había olvidado que su amiga era bastante perspicaz, pero agradeció que tampoco le preguntara al respecto ante la evidencia de que no le contaría nada –Sólo puedo decirte que es bastante determinada en ocultar sus cosas hasta resolverlas.

-Debe de ser una cualidad humana entonces. Mi pequeña también era así –Recordó con algo de nostalgia, pero al notar que le miraba un tanto extrañado el centinela tuvo con sus palabras que tuvo que aclarar aún más –Mi preciosa Chara.

Sans escuchó aquello con gran interés. Sabía sobre su existencia por las historias que se contaban en la escuela, pero era la segunda vez que escuchaba su nombre, y aún más, en boca de quienes vivieron aquello y la conocieron. Lo había escuchado por primera vez cuando Frisk interrumpió una posible masacre en la sala del trono y le había dicho a ella que estaba segura que sus hijos no querrían que pelearan ni se sintieran culpables de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera sabía que había sido una niña también hasta ese momento. La historia solamente comentaba que había caído un humano y que había generado todos los cambios en el subsuelo ante la tristeza generada en la realeza.

-Es curioso, pero Frisk preguntó más sobre ella que por Asriel –comentó Toriel un tanto dudosa –Al principio me preocupaba que sintiera que estaba ocupando su lugar de algún modo, pero nos dejó en claro que no era el caso.

-Me parece normal que quisiera saberlo. Yo tampoco sé sobre ello–Comentó con indiferencia pese a saber de antemano que era un tema delicado.

-¿Mmh? ¿Tampoco te he hablado sobre ella? –Antes de que respondiera, continuó hablando un tanto más animada –Chara era una hermosa niña valiente, decidida y muy determinada. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana andante. Tenía muchas cosas en común con Frisk a decir verdad, por eso no puedo evitar recordarla cada vez que la veo. Asgore me comentó que le pasa lo mismo, pero supongo que se debe a que ambos la extrañamos simplemente.

-¿Le han dicho eso a Frisk?

-Por supuesto que no. No queremos que se sienta mal por ello.

-Pues entonces es el mismo caso que tiene Frisk con ustedes. Simplemente no quieren que se sienta mal el uno del otro –Le causó algo de gracia el caso –Estoy seguro que como familia sabrán cómo llevar a cabo la situación.

-Muchas gracias, Sans –Dejó de recargarse en el puesto y se estiró un poco al notar que había estado demasiado tiempo en esa postura –Es un buen consejo… para venir de alguien con la cabeza hueca, jajaja.

-Tiene sus ventajas serlo. Digo lo primero que me llega a la mente y ya –Se burló de sí mismo encogiéndose los hombros.

Toriel dio un par de pasos y levantó su mano con el ademán de querer despedirse en silencio, pero en vez de ello, parecía que se estaba cuestionando algo antes de continuar su camino. Sans simplemente la contempló relajado estando cómodamente recargado en su puesto.

-Sólo tengo… una pregunta por hacerte –Titubeó un poco ante una preocupación no formulada –Ya que mi niña te ha tenido la confianza de contarte sobre su vida… ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre su estadía con las monjas?

-Comentó algo, si, pero me dio la impresión de que no la trataban bien –Pese a saber que era un tema que debía de contarles Frisk personalmente, no quería tener que guardar esa clase de secreto con ella. Después de todo era una madre preocupada por el pasado de su hija –No quiso darme detalles del porqué, pero estoy seguro que no es normal que escapara de ahí.

-Supuse eso… -Comentó con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz, pero aun así sonrió al esqueleto –Muchas gracias.

Si se había formulado muchas ideas sobre el caso, no las compartió con su amigo. Simplemente se despidió con un ademán de la mano y siguió caminando tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo carismático de Snowdin para comprar unas cosas antes de llegar al castillo.

…

-Oh Dios… ¡esto es hermoso!

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Alphys y Undyne estaban viendo en la pantalla el video especial que le habían hecho en grupo con motivo de su cumpleaños. De vez en cuando la científica real exclamaba algo emocionada de reconocer los diálogos de su fanfic sobre su anime favorito, cosa que ensanchaba aún más la sonrisa de la anfibia tras ver con éxito su objetivo cumplido.

-Ahora me da algo de pena que hayan leído todos mi fanfic –Rio tímidamente –Espero que nunca encuentren sobre los que hago sobre ellos.

-Descuida, eso no se los diré –Sacó algo de su bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo pasó –También le tomamos fotos a Frisk con el cosplay, así que ahora tienes material para chantajear a Sans cuando quieras, jajajaja.

-Puedo imaginarme como se puso al verla vestida así –Miró asombrada las fotos.

-En realidad estuvo más preocupado por ella una vez que tuvo un… ¿ataque de nervios? No sé si quiera qué pasó en realidad –Recordó un tanto dudosa de la situación –Sólo pareció que de la nada estaba teniendo alucinaciones y acto seguido se desmayó. Todo fue muy raro.

Alphys dejó de contemplar las fotos tras perderse en sus pensamientos sobre dicha información. Si su intuición no le fallaba, se trataba de algo similar a lo que había pasado en aquel encuentro que tuvo con la flor y la aparición de aquella extraña aura; y si Sans se había preocupado por ella, era más que claro que él lo había relacionado a lo mismo.

Por más que trataba de encontrar una explicación a aquella extraña conexión, parecía que se alejaba más y más de lo que pudiera ser realmente. Había buscado en los apuntes viejos sobre la determinación que le había inyectado a Flowey, pero aquello no tenía sentido sobre lo que pudiera generar que esa aura tuviera presencia en ambos sujetos salvo la similitud de que no eran monstruos.

Determinación… una vez más le generaba dolores de cabeza ese tema ¿Sería el caso también para ellos? ¿Tenían que lidiar con eso al vivir plenamente con esa capacidad tan potente? Por más que se había dedicado a estudiar sobre esa cualidad humana, seguía sin poder comprender la magnitud de lo que implicaba.

Flowey le había dicho desconocer cómo era que el código RESET estuvo con él, como si hubiera "nacido" con esa capacidad hasta que le fue arrebatada una vez haciendo acto de presencia la humana en el subsuelo. Pero si ese era el caso… significaba que ese poder de resetear, el aura roja y la misma extraña vinculación… la respuesta a todo eso estaba en el mismo laboratorio en el que se encontraba.

-¿Alphys?

Su novia la observaba un tanto preocupada, pero la científica no respondió tras estar aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

La idea sobre inyectar determinación en un objeto vivo sin ser monstruo no había sido precisamente suya. Tan sólo había estudiado la investigación que había dejado su antecesor y la había ejecutado ante el caso desesperado en el que se encontró en su momento. ¿Acaso…?

-¡ALPHYS!

-¿Ah? –Reaccionó la mencionada como si despertara de un extraño sueño –L-lo siento, Undyne. Me dejé llevar en mi mente, jejeje….

La mirada de la capitana de la guardia real era bastante ruda para el gusto de su novia. Tras unos segundos sumamente incómodos de silencio, finalmente suspiró resignada y se apartó un poco en lo que se acomodaba el parche.

-Entiendo…

-Undyne…

-Será mejor que te prepares cariño –Se levantó estirándose tras estar largo rato quieta viendo el video –En un rato más nos vamos para el castillo.

Pese a que le estaba sonriendo abiertamente, Alphys sabía que se estaba ahogando el reproche de que no le contara al respecto cuando se lo había prometido. Pero mientras ni ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, así como no tener el permiso de revelar la verdadera identidad de la flor, no podía contarle nada por lo pronto.

Por ahora, le estaba salvando que fuera su cumpleaños, pero estaba más que segura que pasando el día le reclamaría al respecto tras darse cuenta por sí misma de que algo raro está pasando. Esperaba que Sans y Frisk le ayudaran, porque esta vez admitía que no podría manejarlo sola.

…

El pasillo dorado principal del castillo estaba siendo decorado con cosas de gato un tanto mal dibujadas, pero Asgore y Frisk hacían todo su esfuerzo por tener todo acorde a la visión que les compartió Undyne por mensaje. Se habían levantado bastante temprano y se habían llevado el desayuno consigo para acomodar todo de una buena vez ante el entusiasmo no comentado de tener una actividad padre-hija.

Lo cierto es que Frisk había dormido espléndidamente bien pese a la intervención del día anterior por parte de la primera humana. No había soñado nada, tan sólo había descansado en su totalidad y era más de lo que había deseado para lograr su cometido del día.

-Papá, creo que estás poniendo eso al revés.

-¿En serio?

La lona con la leyenda "feliz cumpleaños" que estaba colgando el rey cayó de sus manos tras darse cuenta de que en efecto la estaba poniendo al revés. Frisk se rio ante eso, pero no pasó por alto que la mente de su padre estaba levemente dispersa.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si, si –Le sonrió con cierta timidez –Todo bien, hija mía.

Frisk se acercó para ayudarle a sostener la lona. Pese a que esperó a que el monarca dijera algo sobre lo que estaba rondando en su cabeza, no empleó palabra alguna en lo que terminaban los últimos detalles de la decoración.

Siendo todavía temprano, se retiraron del lugar para encaminarse a sus aposentos pasando por el pasillo de los murales. Frisk se quedó viéndolos en su camino en busca de alguna información sobre alguna deidad o similar sobre la leve mención que había hecho su madre, sin embargo no encontró nada en aquellas pinturas

-Papá ¿Los monstruos tienen una religión?

-¿Mmmh? –La pregunta desconcertó por completo al monstruo jefe –No realmente, es más amor y respeto a la naturaleza que otra cosa. La mejor forma de estar agradecidos con ello es cuidándolo para que otros puedan vivir y aprender también.

Le pareció un concepto muy bonito de su parte, sin embargo ello no satisfacía sus dudas al respecto. No quiso insistir tras notar la mirada perdida que tenía el monarca en el recorrido, así como tampoco preguntarle nuevamente qué estaba pasando por su mente que lo tenía en ese estado.

Al llegar cada quien a su cuarto, Frisk se apuró en arreglarse dado el poco tiempo que contaba antes de que llegaran el resto. Estaba muy contenta de volver a portar la vestimenta de la runa Delta que la vinculaba a su familia adoptiva, así como sus pulseras hechas por sus amigos, y tras lidiar inútilmente con su cabello determinado a permanecer desastroso, se dirigió a paso prisa hacia el pasillo donde sería la fiesta.

Los invitados llegaron con tiempo para presenciar todos la llegada de la cumpleañera. A Frisk le había sorprendido e intimidado el gran tamaño del pastel que traía consigo su madre, el cual estaba decorado con fresas en forma de gatos, pero le ayudó con alegría en acomodarlo en su mesa correspondiente.

La pequeña fiesta se tornó ruidosa una vez que llegaron Mettaton con Napstablook para poner el ambiente. Alphys no sabía ni dónde poner la cara en cuanto les insinuaba cosas a ella y Undyne sobre algo que se suponía que no debía de entender por su corta edad, simplemente se reía a carcajadas al percatarse de que ni su padre entendía aquel extraño humor por parte del robot. Toriel por su parte estaba molesta con él por hacer esa clase de comentarios frente a ella, y aún más por notar que los entendía a la perfección.

Queriendo evitar que le regañaran por ello, se apartó en una oportunidad para tomar aire fresco en la terraza. En lo que se recargaba cómodamente, contempló con cierta maravilla el paisaje que se visualizaba a lo lejos ante la altura en la que se encontraba.

El reino de los monstruos… era realmente hermoso. No podía evitar sentirse maravillada siempre con él. Las aventuras que tanto había vivido en todo su trayecto, los amigos y familia que había hecho y que ahora se encontraban con ella…

" _Es algo que tuviste una y otra vez, pero aun así te empeñabas en volver"._

Frisk suspiró resignada, estaba más que claro que la primera humana estaba haciendo acto de presencia con tal de no darle un momento de paz. Ni siquiera se enfocó en responderle, ya era más que suficiente con que supiera lo que estaba pensando en el momento como para tener que hablar sola.

Siguió contemplando el oscuro lugar. Al estar todos debajo de la tierra, la luz era un lujo que muy pocos podían darse, pero aquellos cristales brillando del techo le daban un aire nocturno de lo más encantador.

Un cielo nocturno… algo que seguramente muchos monstruos no recordaban lo que era contemplarlo en realidad, pero ansiaban con llegar al día en que pudieran hablarle a las estrellas y agradecerles por haber cumplido sus sueños desde las alturas.

Regresó a la fiesta tras percatarse de que se había ausentado por mucho tiempo. Papyrus la jaloneó una vez que la vio y la llevó consigo a uno de los juegos que había preparado exclusivamente él para tal reunión, pero tuvo que dejarla en cuanto se percató de que Sans yacía dormido en el ponche y tuviera que ir a regañarlo como siempre.

Frisk una vez más se echó a reír con tal escena. Si antes le fascinaba convivir con sus queridos monstruos, ahora más que sabía que formaban parte de ella. Tenía cada vez más razones para luchar por el bienestar de todos.

Los monstruos tenían esperanza y ella estaba llena de determinación. Nada podía fallar con eso.

" _Ingenua"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero opté por mejor recuperar mis horas de sueño que tengo pendientes desde hace mucho zzzzzzzzzz (de hecho aún tengo sueño).**

 **Como habrán notado, este capítulo es algo lento, pero ya saben que eso significa que la tormenta se aproxima, bwahahahaha. Faltan pocos capítulos para acabar la segunda temporada, así que les recomiendo tener cajas de pañuelos listas, porque las van a necesitar.**

 **También están por desbloquear el segundo capítulo especial, el cual ya voy terminando por lo mismo y espero que les guste. Forma parte también del pasado de algún personaje… y tiene ciertas cosas que podrían interesarles.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo especial 2:**

 **El martillo de la justicia**

La magia era al monstruo, era algo que todos en el mundo sabían. Pero para alguien como Gerson, era un defecto que no pudiera emplearla correctamente.

Desde niño se había sentido cohibido de no poder emplear magia como debía de ser, apenas y podía aparecer un par de burbujas que lo hacían inútil para las tareas ejercidas en su especie. Los kappa tenían la tarea designada por naturaleza de conservar el cultivo del reino con la habilidad que tenían con el manejo del agua, pero ante su incapacidad de poder llamarla a voluntad, terminaba simplemente con las tareas domésticas más bajas del cultivo que lo hacían ver más indefenso al tener que manejar las herramientas de jardinería mucho más altas y pesadas de lo que era él.

Pese a ello, su familia siempre lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Estaban todos seguros de que tenía un talento oculto bloqueado por su mera frustración, y que tan solo debía de seguir adelante para que saliera a brote en un día fantástico. Si, su familia era bastante alentadora cuando se trataba de su estado emocional, y justo por ello terminó aún más frustrado de no poder cumplirles sus altas expectativas que le tenían.

Fue así como un día tomó la decisión de huir de su hogar. No toleraba seguir fallándoles a todos al ser tan bajo, débil y tan inútil con la magia. Tras la llegada de las carretas que recogían el cultivo, aprovechó un descuido por parte de su aldea y se escondió entre tantas cajas como pudo. Aunque estuviera queriendo llorar, se contuvo una vez que se percató de que la carreta ya andaba en movimiento.

Había tomado una decisión, no se echaría nunca más atrás.

Con lo que no contaba la joven tortuga, era con el hecho de que las carretas tomarían un largo camino y que tarde que temprano le daría hambre. Sintiéndose culpable de tener que robar, terminó tomando algunas manzanas en el trayecto para mantenerse tranquilo y alimentado. Una vez lleno, quedó profundamente dormido con el arrullo del movimiento de la carreta en la que estaba.

-¡Pueden pasar!

Un grito repentino sobresaltó a la tortuga despertándolo por completo. Tras poder ver lo poco que le dejaban el tumulto de cajas, pudo contemplar que estaba en la capital del reino. Una emoción lo invadió por completo al poder conocer por primera vez tan mítico lugar. Los Kappa nunca se apartaban de sus aldeas por el bienestar de los cultivos, por lo que estaban destinados a nunca conocer las maravillas que tenía en su el mundo entero.

Aquel pensamiento lo motivó aún más; él sería el primer kappa en recorrer el mundo.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo, se mantuvo alerta de cualquier cosa para poder escapar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. No contó con el hecho de que vaciarían toda la carga de inmediato, poniendo en evidencia su presencia en el lugar.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Un niño! –Gritó el antropomorfo una vez que retiró una caja poniendo al descubierto su cara asustada de que lo encontraran -¡Y además un ladrón! ¡Guardias!

Asustado de que le hicieran algo de salirse de su zona designada, tumbó el resto de las cajas hacia el monstruo para escapar tan rápido como sus piernas cortas le permitían, pero sabía que era en vano, una tortuga jamás se distinguía por ser veloz, sino todo lo contrario.

En la búsqueda de un escondite mientras corría como podía, visualizó con claridad su entorno y contempló que estaba en un lugar rocoso tallado a mano en donde estaban llegando varias carretas con distintos contenidos. Le costaba trabajo poder comprender en el lugar tan respetable en el que se encontraba debido a su corta edad y su falta de conocimiento del mundo, pero no le parecía normal que hubiera tantos guardias en un lugar tan cerrado y tan extraño como ese.

Encontrando un pasillo libre, aprovechó la oportunidad de adentrarse en él y buscar una salida de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa y torpeza, se había adentrado aún más en tan extraño lugar. El pasillo le pareció inmenso conforme lo recorría un tanto más calmado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no le seguían, pero no pudo evitar asombrarse con lo hermoso que era en su interior. Casi podría jurar que se trataba de una zona proveniente de un cuento o…

-Un castillo –Se respondió a sí mismo tras darse cuenta de cuál era su realidad.

Se detuvo completamente asustado. Aunque supiera en voz de varios seres, el rey se caracterizaba por ser bondadoso y piadoso, pero no por ello debía tomarlo a la ligera si había roto varias normas que implicara que pudieran regresarlo o peor, encerrarlo de por vida.

Tragó saliva temeroso de su situación. Si regresaba de dónde venía, los guardias lo atraparían, y si se quedaba en el lugar, también lo atraparían tarde que temprano. Fuera como fuera, estaba atrapado en su propia torpeza.

-Soy de lo peor… -Se lamentó a sí mismo dejándose caer en su sitio. Estaba cansado de tanto correr y el peso de su caparazón, aunque ligero a comparación de un kappa adulto, seguía siendo pesado. –Tal vez debería de ver el modo de volver…

-Deberías.

Se levantó de golpe nuevamente asustado con aquella voz y la buscó en su entorno, pero por más que giraba no encontraba a nadie ahí. ¿Acaso se trataba de un fantasma? Nunca había visto uno, pero sabía que podían volverse invisibles.

-¿Q-quién… quién está ahí?

-Depende con lo que te refieras con "ahí" –La voz sonó prepotente para su gusto –Si no sabes especificar con ello, tu pregunta es de lo más absurda.

-Me refiero a este pasillo –Continuó conversando con quien fuera el ser de aquella voz arqueando la ceja por lo raro que le parecía la situación –No creí tener que especificar algo tan obvio.

-Astuto… eso me agrada, creo.

Gerson continuaba en busca de la voz, pero por más que buscaba algún pilar o zona en la que pudiera esconderse alguien, nomás no hallaba nada. No dándose por vencido con eso, recorrió el lugar olvidándose de su problema a cambio por la curiosidad que le llenaba en el momento. Era un niño después de todo.

-¿Quién o qué eres? –Preguntó la tortuga en lo que seguía buscando.

-Sólo alguien que te advierte que será mejor que te vayas –Comentó calmadamente –Los aldeanos no deberían de entrar al castillo sin una autorización o invitación.

-No fue mi intención entrar aquí, no sabía dónde estaba –Contestó preocupado el niño –Sólo quiero ir…

-Dings, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Shhhh, estás arruinando mi juego.

-¿Un juego? ¡Yo también quiero!

-Ya no se podrá si nos descubre.

Aquella conversación de la nada desconcertó por completo a la tortuga, pero por sus voces de reclamos pudo identificar que se trataban de niños como él. Teniendo más confianza por ello, se dispuso a seguir buscando el origen de las voces en lo que parecía que discutían, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo de ello dado que algunos pasos firmes lo alertaron de que los guardias se acercaban.

Dejó de buscar las voces para buscar algún escondite que le fuera útil, pero presa del pánico no lograba pensar con claridad sobre qué pudiera ser hasta que unas manos salidas de la nada lo jalonearon atrayéndolo a algo que lo sacó por completo del pasillo en el que supuestamente estaban.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente (además de asombrarlo) fue que había atravesado de algún modo la pared rocosa en la que lo habían metido y que ahora yacía en lo que parecía un pasadizo secreto. Pero lo segundo que pudo contemplar con claridad fue que tenía frente a él a un niño esqueleto cuya ropa le quedaba demasiado grande y que lo observaba demasiado directo como si lo analizara a fondo.

-Ya veo, eres un kappa –Dijo sin más el esqueleto.

No entendía si se trataba de una acusación o un simple comentario de su parte, pero aquel tono que había empleado no le agradaba del todo de su parte. Era como si lo estuviera estudiando con el simple hecho de verlo ahí tendido.

-Nunca había visto a un kappa, eso es genial –Detrás de Gerson habló el ser que todavía lo sostenía que le había jalado hacia el lugar.

Se levantó un tanto a prisa de lo raro que le era todo, pero en cuanto vio que quien había estado detrás de él era un monstruo con forma de cabra antropomorfa, no tuvo que pensarle demasiado para entender de quién se trataba. Después de todo, todos en el reino sabían quiénes eran sus gobernantes.

Y si estaba con alguien muy joven, no le cabía duda de que estaba con el príncipe en persona.

-Lo… lo siento ma-majestad… -No sabía que decir realmente para disculparse. Ya se estaba dando por vencido de su intento de escape –Por favor no me encierre.

-¿Encerrarte? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Le extrañó aquella petición –No haré tal cosa, suena ridículo.

-¿No… va a castigarme por escapar de mi aldea? ¿O por haber entrado al castillo?

-No creo que deba de hacer algo así… ¿o sí? –Se cuestionó a si mismo totalmente confundido –Dings, ¿Cómo príncipe debería de hacer tales cosas? Suena horrible.

-Yo no me sé todos tus deberes reales –Se encogió de hombros el mencionado –Creo que ni siquiera tienes suficiente edad para ejercerlos aún.

-En ese caso, tengo la libertad de no querer hacer nada ¡Yay! –Sonrió el monstruo jefe satisfecho y le tendió la mano a la tortuga –Mi nombre es Asgore ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Gerson –Le sonrió de vuelta junto con estrecharle la mano amistosamente.

-Mucho gusto, Gerson. Creo que ya conociste también a mi amigo Wingdings.

El esqueleto simplemente levantó el pulgar sin emplear palabra alguna ni sonreír a modo de saludo. Le era muy extraño a la tortuga que ambas personalidades tan distintas encajaran al grado de considerarse amigos. El príncipe parecía demasiado curioso y carismático al momento de expresarse, mientras que el esqueleto andaba con un aire un tanto sabelotodo de todo lo que observaba.

Pese a todo, y sin saber realmente cómo ocurrió, en ese día tan extraño se volvieron amigos. Ambos monstruos le habían ayudado a recorrer el castillo sin problema alguno en aquel pasadizo secreto, en el cual, en el camino estuvieron hablando sobre cómo había sido que una tortuga como él había escapado. Sin dar muchos detalles de su vida, había comentado que no podía volver a su aldea al ser una decepción por su cuenta, cosa que les había dado mucha curiosidad a ambos pero que respetaron su decisión de no contar más.

Al saber que no tenía ningún hogar, el príncipe se había puesto a llorar de lo trágico que le parecía eso, por lo que el esqueleto se había apartado de ellos en marcha de alguna solución en lo que el monstruo jefe lo abrazaba desconsoladamente.

Gerson simplemente sonreía un tanto divertido con eso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el príncipe, una futura bestia formidable y de gran poder, fuera un ser tan sensible y llorón.

-Listo, conseguí dónde puedes quedarte –De la nada había aparecido el esqueleto, cosa que sobresaltó a ambos –Los herreros necesitan un asistente, así que a cambio te darán asilo y comida, además del hecho de que estarás dentro de los terrenos del castillo. No quedarás muy lejos.

-¡Suena excelente! ¡Muchas gracias! –Sin pensarlo, terminó abrazando a su ahora extraño amigo esqueleto.

-¡Eres el mejor Dings! –El príncipe también lo abrazó todavía llorando, aunque ahora lo estaba de alegría.

-Estás empapando mi túnica, Gorey –El esqueleto quedó completamente estático en lo que era abrazado por los dos monstruos, pero una leve sonrisa se escapó de su rostro con ello.

Su trabajo como asistente de herrería consistía en llevarles todo y limpiar el lugar cada vez que era necesario, por lo que la tortuga constantemente se estaba moviendo de un lado para otro en llevarles las cosas. Algunas resultaban ser muy pesadas, pero en cuestión de días la tortuga se había acostumbrado a su peso y le era más fácil su traslado.

Debido a que el príncipe no podía abandonar el castillo con libertad, era el esqueleto quien le visitaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo se encontraba. Procuraba no interrumpirle en sus horas de trabajo, por lo que se aprendía sus descansos de una forma que ni él mismo recordaba.

-¿Cómo está Gorey? –Preguntó una vez que salieron un poco para comer juntos. Le era agradable poder decirle del mismo modo sin sentirse mal por ello.

-Bien, aunque todavía lamentando que no le dejen salir –Contestó después de pasarse su bocado –La reina lo sobreprotege demasiado desde la primera visita hacia él de las oráculos.

-¿Qué es una oráculo?

-Son las sacerdotisas más poderosas de su propia especie, y por ende, las videntes al servicio de la realeza –Contempló su comida como si analizara sus propias palabras por medio de lo que veía –Nunca salen de su templo a menos que "lo dioses les digan que lo hagan" o cosas así… son muy raras.

-¿Y por qué visitaron a Asgore? ¿Los dioses les dijeron eso? –Preguntó cada vez más extrañado con eso.

-A lo que entiendo, es una tradición darle la bendición de su parte al heredero al trono desde temprana edad. Le hacen una especie de carta astral para determinar que tan bien estará su futuro reinado –Dio una gran mordida a su manzana y la masticó lentamente antes de seguir hablando –Y aunque le dijeron cosas buenas, también le dijeron algunas malas que alertaron a la reina.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, no pude escucharlas.

-¿Escucharlas? ¿Estabas ahí?

-Escondido obviamente –Encogió los hombros sin pena y se terminó su manzana –Me aprendí todos los pasadizos secretos para eso.

-Pero si pueden ver el futuro… ¿No deberían de saber que estabas ahí?

-Es por ello que no creo en su poder –Por primera vez le vio sonreír abiertamente –Me he escabullido en muchas cosas que son solamente de la realeza y nunca han hecho algo para evitarlo. Es claro que mienten sobre que puedan verlo todo ¿no crees?

Las pláticas siempre eran sobre lo que hacía cada uno a lo largo de las semanas. Gerson solamente contaba sobre lo que observaba hacer a los herreros dado que a él no se le permitía fabricar nada por su corta edad, pero le gustaba escuchar a su amigo sobre lo que él hacía y comprendió que él era un aprendiz de mago proveniente de la Orden de la Magia. Con el tiempo supo que ésta se dividía en variadas ramas en su estudio al haber tantas formas y especialidades de la magia que le fue sorprendente saber ello, pero a su vez, lamentaba ser tan inútil en ello a comparación de su amigo tan talentoso en ello.

En uno de esos días, finalmente optó por contarle la verdad sobre porqué había escapado, el cual le escuchó sin interrumpirle en lo que apuntaba algo en su libro sin parar.

-Es una pena que no puedas emplearla –Dijo sin más el esqueleto en lo que seguía con sus apuntes –La magia elemental es de las más caprichosas, y habría sido interesante poder ver la contraparte de la magia de Asgore que es el fuego.

-Lo sé…

-Tal vez si vas con los curanderos, puedan ayudarte con eso –Escribía bastante rápido pese al estar al tanto de la plática al mismo tiempo –Puede que se deba a una enfermedad o algo así.

-¿En verdad podrán ayudarme? –Un rayo de esperanza se iluminó en la joven tortuga -¿Dónde quedan?

-Existen varios puntos, pero su principal casa de estudios se encuentra a orillas del reino. Les gusta estar lo más cerca posible de los humanos, lo cual me parece tonto, ya que a los humanos no les gustan los esqueletos, nos consideran un augurio de muerte para ellos.

Aunque su amigo siguiera hablando sobre lo raro que le parecía ese comportamiento de aquella rama de la magia, Gerson dejó de prestarle atención tras divagar en sus propios pensamientos sobre que su rara condición podría tener una solución después de todo.

Y aunque supiera a dónde tendría que dirigirse, lo cierto es que nunca se atrevía a irse de tal lugar. Admitía que su razón principal era porque no quería separarse de sus amigos, pero por otro lado le aterraba conocer que su situación en verdad no pudiera tener alguna esperanza. Con el pasar de los meses, simplemente se quedó en su lugar de trabajo cada vez más denso con tantas armas y armaduras que construían sus formidables jefes.

No comprendía cómo era que se tornaba la necesidad de hacer tantas espadas y escudos, pero siempre les llevaba sus cosas a los herreros con tal facilidad en llevar varias al mismo tiempo. No se había dado cuenta en su momento, pero cada vez se había vuelto más fuerte ante tantas cosas que requería de su esfuerzo.

Un día en el que se había tenido que hacer demasiadas cosas, sus jefes se habían ido para llevar todo con tiempo dejándolo solo en el taller por cualquier cosa. Gerson simplemente se quedó limpiando con calma el lugar cerrándolo dado la ausencia de los herreros. Sin embargo en aquel día habían tocado con suma insistencia el lugar, cosa que terminó abriendo la puerta tras un largo rato analizando la situación.

-Necesito un ablandador para la carne justo ahora –dijo sin más el monstruo en cuanto le abrieron la puerta –Y uno bastante grande.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no se encuentran…

-No puede esperar la comida que estamos haciendo, en verdad es urgente, chico –Comentó molesto de que no le atendieran su petición de inmediato –Habrá una reunión importante en el castillo y es necesario tener muy blanda la carne. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Sin saber cómo continuar dándole negativas ante su insistencia, terminó accediendo un tanto temeroso de tener que solucionarlo por su cuenta. Si bien los había observado demasiado el trabajo de los herreros, nunca había hecho nada él tras considerarlo muy joven para ello. Pero para su sorpresa, no le había costado nada de trabajo hacer tal cosa, incluso le había gustado lo que estaba haciendo.

En poco tiempo, había hecho un martillo con suficiente peso para ser un ablandador de carne. Con satisfacción le entregó lo que creó ypensó ansiosamente poder contarle eso a sus jefes sobre que ahora en verdad podría ayudarles con cosas más pesadas.

-¡Alto! ¡Ladrón!

Antes de que recibiera su paga, contempló que una figura encapuchada corría rápidamente cargando un gran bulto. El monstruo al que había estado atendiendo hacía unos minutos, contempló con cierto horror la situación y la persiguió junto con el resto.

-¡Se roba la carne!

-¡Espere! ¡Aun no me paga! –Gritó Gerson preocupado.

No quería tener problema con los herreros por haber hecho algo sin su consentimiento y que todavía perdiera material sin paga, por lo que corrió tras ellos en espera de poder alcanzarlos a tiempo. Una vez más lamentó ser una tortuga tras ser evidente la comparación de velocidades, pero aun así no se rindió y siguió adelante como pudo.

Al pasar los minutos, pensó que realmente era inútil el intento, la figura encapuchada era realmente rápida dando saltos para esquivar las garras de a quienes les había robado. Tras percatarse de que pasaba por una carreta llena de vegetales pesados, pudo ver como si se tratase de cámara lenta el cómo se tropezaba con algo del suelo y hacía que la misma carreta soltara el contenido haciendo justicia a la ley de la gravedad.

-¡Cuidado! –No pudo evitar preocuparse.

El sujeto quedó paralizado al ver que las cosas iban directamente hacia él en vez de ver una forma de huir lo más posible de lo que sería un feo golpe. Estiraba sus brazos como si aquello fuera suficiente para acercarse y salvarlo, pero en vez de ello, un ablandador de carne había llegado con suficiente fuerza para voltear la carreta y hacer que las calabazas cayeran hacia el otro lado. Tras aquel extraño fenómeno, tanto la figura encapuchada como él, quedaron estáticos sin comprender realmente qué pasaba hasta que el mismo objeto llegó a manos de la tortuga como si fuese obra de…

-¿Magia? –Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¡Aquí estás! –Ambos monstruos que habían estado persiguiendo al ladrón llegaron justo con el encapuchado para arrebatarle el saco con la carne y a su paso tomarlo por los brazos –Pagarás por esa insolencia, mocoso.

-¡Déjenme! –Para sorpresa de todos, su voz indicaba que se trataba de una niña.

El monstruo que no la estaba sujetando, le quitó la capucha para poder ver a la joven ladrona, pero en un acto de sorpresa apareció un muro de huesos para dividirlos y aprovechar esa situación para salir huyendo. En lo que corría con prisa, Gerson simplemente contempló en la lejanía que su capucha se caía por completo para dejar en visto que se trataba de un esqueleto.

-¡Tú! ¿Por qué no la detuviste? –Reclamó uno de los monstruos sumamente molesto.

-Ni siquiera me ha pagado por el ablandador –La tortuga lo miró con leve enfado por exigirle algo así.

Después de ese día, Gerson no dejaba de preguntarse qué había sido aquello. No tenía una certeza clara de lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro que se había tratado de él si el mismo martillo había acudido a una petición suya no formulada y luego aparecido en sus manos. En un principio había pensado en la posibilidad de que de algún modo extraño tenía cierta influencia sobre el metal, pero por más que trataba de invocarlo en su taller del mismo modo que había hecho con el martillo, simplemente nada pasaba.

Un tanto resignado, se dedicó el resto de los días a enfocarse en mejorar su labor como herrero ahora que había demostrado poder lograrlo y con una habilidad nunca antes vista. Rápidamente se había ganado una popularidad de crear las mejores armas al darles un toque especial en cuanto a su diseño y resistencia.

Y en cuanto a su amistad, frecuentaban ambos en ir a hurtadillas al castillo para estar ratos con el príncipe sin que los detectaran. El mago en entrenamiento era bastante bueno para ello y no ocultaba para nada su ego al respecto, cosa que de algún modo le daba risa a la tortuga.

-Dings ¿Podrías al menos dejar de leer cuando estamos juntos? –Asgore se acomodó tranquilamente a lado de sus amigos una vez que decidieron estar en el techo del castillo para contemplar las estrellas –Pareciera que siempre nos estás ignorando.

-Si los ignorara, créeme que ya lo habrían notado –Dijo sin más el esqueleto sin apartar la vista de su libro, el cual podía leer con el brillo de sus ojos lilas pese a la oscuridad de la noche –Además debo estudiar, mi prueba será pronto.

-¿Prueba de que? –Sintió curiosidad Gerson.

-Prueba de alineación mágica –Por primera vez en toda la noche apartó la vista de su libro para mirar fijamente a sus amigos, aunque aquella luz que emanaba de sus cuencas no cesó en absoluto –Dependiendo de lo que logre, me asignarán a una casa de estudios de la Orden de la Magia.

-¿Hay tantas?

-Si supieras…. –Suspiró resignado Asgore en lo que observaba cómo el esqueleto volvía a meterse a su lectura –Me han hecho aprenderme cada una de las casas y lo que debo de pedirles en el futuro dependiendo de lo que se requiera en su momento. Es más aburrido de lo que parece.

Gerson se quedó contemplando a ambos en silencio. Pese a que apreciaba mucho a sus amigos, no dejaba de lamentarse internamente sobre el destino que estaban teniendo ambos. Por un lado estaba Asgore, cuyo destino ya estaba escrito desde su nacimiento como futuro soberano y por lo cual no debía de qué preocuparse sobre lo que se dedicaría en su vida, y en el otro lado, se encontraba Wingdings y su dedicación total a entrar de lleno a sus estudios y darle honor a la semblanza de su especie de ser los magos más poderosos del reino. Y en cuanto a él… sólo era un kappa que había fallado en emplear la magia del agua que implicaba su raza. Simplemente patético.

¿Por qué entonces ambos jóvenes tan majestuosos en sus ramas lo tenían por amigo? Ni él sentía que los merecía.

-G… ¿Estás bien? –Le miró extrañado el príncipe.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente, pero tras percatarse de ello, simplemente se giró para que no lo vieran. Ya era bastante vergonzoso ser un fracaso como para que también lo viesen como un débil. Sin esperar siquiera respuesta, con cuidado de no caerse, Asgore se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Algo pasó? –Preguntaba preocupado de su estado y casi parecía querer revisarlo con la simple vista.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –Sonrió pese a todo –Es solo que… por más que trato de comprender cómo es que siendo un fracaso, ustedes aun así están conmigo.

-Hey, no eres un fracasado ¿Quién te dice eso? –Se extrañó el monstruo jefe –Si eres muy bueno en la herrería, tu talento ya está hablando en todo el reino según tengo entendido.

-Pero no se supone que es a lo que debería de dedicarme. Yo debería de estar en el cultivo como el resto de los kappa, manejando el agua por el bien del alimento del reino entero –Se limpió las lágrimas tras notar que podía abrirse sin miedo con sus amigos –Soy un fracaso como kappa.

-Los fracasados son aquellos que se rinden –Dijo con orgullo el príncipe –Y tú no lo eres, tu buscaste tu propio camino, eso es lo que admiramos de ti ¿No es así, Dings?

-Ajá… -El mencionado seguía concentrado en su libro.

-Además, yo de cierto modo tengo envidia de ti si he de admitir –Le sonrió con cierto pesar el monstruo antropomorfo.

-¿De mí? ¿Cómo? –Se extrañó la tortuga.

-Tú tuviste libertad de retirarte de tu hogar, pudiste dedicarte a algo más. En cambio yo… sin importar lo que haga o a dónde quiera irme, yo siempre seré el futuro rey. No tengo alternativa sobre lo que quiera hacer con mi vida, sino todo lo contrario. De mí en un futuro dependerán muchos para que puedan tener esa libertad que tú tienes ahora. No tengo el derecho de quejarme siquiera, tan solo debo ver por los demás antes que a mí mismo.

Aunque había hablado con una sonrisa en el rostro, era evidente su lamento en el tono de su voz. Gerson se sintió culpable tras no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Era cierto ello, él había tomado una decisión y podía volver a tomarla en cuanto quisiera, en cambio Asgore, sin importar lo que pasase, él estaba condenado a ser el rey de los monstruos.

-No lo había pensado… Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. Como digo, ni tengo el derecho de quejarme –Su risa fue un tanto sarcástica –Pero no puedo evitar sentirme presionado. Tus errores pueden forjarte a ser mejor día con día, en cambio yo, un error puede costar miles de vidas. Me aterra equivocarme por eso… Y es algo similar a lo que le pasa a Dings ¿No es así, amigo?

-No, yo ya soy perfecto –el esqueleto seguía en su lectura sin mirar a sus amigos y ni siquiera sonreír, aquello hizo suspirar levemente molesto al príncipe de que no le apoyara en su discurso motivacional –Sé de lo que soy capaz y me enorgullezco de eso.

-Es aquí cuando deberías de apoyarme ¿Sabes? –Gerson comentó levemente riendo de la forma de ser tan ególatra del esqueleto –Nos estamos abriendo justo ahora ¿Qué tal si descongelas tu frío corazón por un momento?

-¿O por qué no les digo algo mejor? –Sin más, el esqueleto cerró su libro y miró fijamente a sus amigos –Son un par de idiotas.

-Nosotros también te queremos, Dings…

-No he terminado de hablar –Suspiró levemente hastiado –Los dos tienen en común algo que me irrita que no se den cuenta, y es una gran fortaleza. Ambos son fuertes, son seres elementales, son sólidos. Pueden recibir constantes golpes y aun así tener la resistencia de levantarse y seguir adelante. Pueden nunca emplear su magia y aun así podrían luchar a mano limpia sin problema alguno y con grandes posibilidades de ganar. ¿Y aun con esa fuerza con la que se cargan, aun así se lamentan de no ser buenos?

-Dings…

-Los esqueleto somos débiles en forma física al pertenecer más al plano mágico que al físico mismo. Saber sobre la magia es más una necesidad que otra cosa de nuestra raza, nosotros si somos inútiles sin ella –Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo ante su semblante serio, su voz entrecortada lo ponía en evidencia –No tienen el derecho de lamentarse si no hacen algo para aprovechar lo que realmente tienen en vez de anhelar lo de alguien más.

-Wingdings… eso fue realmente motivador –Asgore lo abrazó levemente llorando de alegría.

-Muchas gracias, amigo –Gerson también lo abrazó.

-Aggghhh… -Regresó a su lectura en lo que dejaba que lo abrazaran.

Después de esa plática nocturna, Gerson nunca se lamentó de lo que no tenía y se concentró de lleno en lo que verdaderamente tenía consigo. Si antes era considerado un buen herrero, con su lucha constante de superarse a sí mismo generó que se posicionara a ser el mejor pese a su corta edad dedicándose a eso. De día trabajaba como un herrero más, y de noche, entrenaba para fortalecerse más de lo que ya estaba. Incluso había aprovechado todo y se había fabricado un martillo cómodo para él.

Sabía que no podía ser rápido dado el peso de su caparazón que constantemente aumentaba conforme crecía, pero aprovechó ese lado suyo para planificar algunas tácticas defensivas de tal modo que impidiera que escaparan cualquiera que fuera su contrincante. Eventualmente en sus visitas con Asgore, ambos entrenaban su fortaleza en lo que el esqueleto seguía con sus estudios acompañándolos de ese modo.

Tras la publicación oficial de la Ley Dreemurr que estipulaba que todos los civiles del reino tenían la libertad de elegir a qué dedicarse, Gerson no dudó ni por un segundo en meter solicitud para pertenecer a la guardia real y poder estar más cerca de sus amigos con ello. A Asgore se le veía muy contento con ello, pero a Windings se le notaba tenso desde que se notificó sobre la nueva ley por parte del rey. Aunque no dijera nada, sus amigos sabían muy bien interpretar su silencio y por ende, su inconformidad sobre tal libertad que otorgaba la ley al hacer de algún modo que se quedara cada vez con menos integrantes la Orden de la Magia. Incluso ya se había unificado varias casas con tal de no desaparecer por completo.

Pese a ello, el esqueleto siempre estuvo para apoyarlo con su mera presencia en sus entrenamientos. Cuando no podían estar con Asgore dado sus estudios privados como futuro soberano, Wingdings le daba una carrera de obstáculos empleada por su magia para que pudiera entrenar otras alternativas en vez de pura fuerza bruta.

Tras romper una barrera de huesos con su martillo, nuevamente hizo que el objeto regresara a su mano como si se tratase de un boomerang muy pesado. Nunca había entendido a qué se debía ello, pero tras lograrlo en alguno de sus entrenamientos en solitario, había optado por dejar de cuestionárselo y simplemente aceptarlo y dejarse llevar con ello.

Sin embargo aquello le fue de lo más extraño a su amigo.

-¿Hiciste que el martillo regresara a tu mano?

-Ehh… no sé a qué se deba, pero si –Lo giró un poco para acomodarlo en su mano –Ya traté de ver si era porque tenía cierta influencia con el metal, pero no.

-Mmmmhh… -El esqueleto observaba su arma con sus ojos brillando –Interesante, eres un artesano.

-¿Dices que hago manualidades? –De algún modo se sintió ofendido con eso.

-No, tonto, ser un artesano es una forma de magia antigua que consiste en fabricar objetos mágicos –Sonrió levemente a su amigo como si con ello lo felicitara –No podrás emplear la magia por medio de invocación, pero si puedes dársela a objetos inanimados que creas con tus propias manos. Es algo inusual y casi perdido… pero bastante útil a su modo.

-¿Dices entonces que si puedo usar magia después de todo? –La felicidad que lo albergaba en ese momento no tenía palabras, pero rápidamente se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo –Espera… si todo lo que fabrico pueda acudir a mi mando. Eso significa que…

-Muchas armas a lo largo del reino atienden a tu voluntad, si –Aquello le causó algo de gracia pese a la gravedad del asunto –En este momento puede que tengas más alcance que el mismo rey.

-Por los Dioses… estaré en problemas…

-No creo que lo haya. Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo –Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer algo así –Se lamentó la tortuga –Es genial descubrir que si tengo magia después de todo, pero ahora tengo la responsabilidad de no provocar un accidente de invocar el arma no deseada. Ni recuerdo a quiénes les he fabricado algo.

-Tan sólo debes aprender a controlarlo, no veo el problema.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Asgore podrá enseñarte a luchar con fuerza bruta, pero yo puedo enseñarte todo sobre tu magia –Su sonrisa permanecía por demasiado tiempo que hasta desconcertaba a la tortuga por ello. Se le notaba feliz de poder comentar algo sobre su especialidad por primera vez y demostrarlo –La magia, si bien se nace con ella, también es algo que se debe estudiar y aprender. He leído sobre los artesanos, así que puedo enseñarte a tener control de tu poder.

Con la ayuda de sus amigos, no solo pudo tener control de todas sus fortalezas, sino que se había convertido en un miembro de la guardia real sin problema alguno tras demostrar al rey en persona sus habilidades mágicas y destreza en el campo de batalla. En poco tiempo se había ganado el título de "El martillo de la justicia" tras sus hazañas de controlar grandes masas con únicamente su presencia. No sólo era fuerte y habilidoso, también sabía emplear sus enseñanzas.

Había aprendido lo que implicaba ser realmente fuerte, y no dudaba en querer compartirlo con el resto. Después de todo, eso le habían enseñado sus amigos en todo el trayecto unidos.

Tras varios años juntos, parecía que siempre serían los tres enfrentando al mundo mano a mano. Los inseparables que se fortalecían en su conjunto tan variado: Gerson la fuerza, Windigns la mente, y Asgore lo sentimental. Los tres hacían un equilibrio perfecto.

Fue hasta aquel día en el que comprendieron de algún modo que no siempre sería así.

El mago y el guerrero habían decidido un día ayudar al príncipe a salir en secreto del castillo para que pudiera conocer el campo de flores que yacía a orillas del reino que conectaba a la aldea humana más cercana. El plan habría sido perfecto si no fuera por el inconveniente de que Asgore se había tropezado con una chica que lo había dejado desconcertado en todo el trayecto, y que además, ésta se había puesto en papel de acosadora arruinándoles todo el plan que tan cuidadosamente habían tratado de cuidar. Pese a que no pudieron lograr en ese día que conociera las deseadas flores doradas que soñaba el futuro soberano, aun así se le veía feliz de haberla conocido.

Ambos monstruos ni siquiera tuvieron que cuestionarse sobre lo que había pasado. Su amigo cada vez más grandulón era demasiado expresivo al momento de mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Por favooooooor –Rogaba el príncipe a los pies del esqueleto.

-Dije no.

Gerson contemplaba la escena cómicamente estando sentado en la cama del príncipe. Desde que ya eran miembros oficiales de algo importante del reino, se podían dar cierta libertad de visitar a su amigo sin necesidad de ocultarse todas las veces (algunas si lo requerían dado los cuidados exagerados por parte de la reina).

-Necesito que no piense mal de mí, comprendeeeee –Sus lágrimas grandes ya estaban saliendo.

-Dudo que piense mal de ti, no si sabe lo que le conviene –Suspiró el esqueleto levemente irritado –Además, lo mejor será no hacer nada, ya de por si quienes corremos peligro somos Gerson y yo por culpa de lo entrometida que fue. Si se enteran tus padres de que saliste, lo más que harían contigo es castigarte, en cambio a nosotros nos podrían calcinar por ello.

-Sólo llévale esta carta, no estoy pidiendo mucho –Ignoró sus palabras rotundamente –No te pediré nada más en la vida.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Por favoooooooooooooooor.

Empleó sus ojos de cachorrito sobre él como último intento y Gerson se rio a carcajadas con ello. Si había una debilidad que pudieran conocerle al esqueleto frío, sin lugar a dudas era esa mirada por parte del príncipe.

-Aggghhh, bieeeeeen –Exclamó molesto en lo que tomaba a la fuerza el sobre que había estado en las garras de su amigo –Pero me deberás una grande por esto.

Sin dar oportunidad a algo más, el mago desapareció en un pestañeo dejándolos a los dos solos en la habitación grande. Gerson se le quedó mirando cómicamente a su amigo que tenía una sonrisa boba de satisfacción. No tenía ni que sumar dos más dos para saber lo que pasaba.

-Te gusta.

-N-no…

Gerson únicamente se rio. Asgore era demasiado auténtico y eso le hacía ser un pésimo mentiroso.

Por varios meses, aquella rutina en la que se mandaban cartas por el medio seguro exprés que era el esqueleto fue más que constante. Incluso en sus reuniones de amigos, lo único que hacía el monstruo jefe era pensar en qué poner en su siguiente escrito para ella, cosa que de algún modo irritaba a sus dos amigos tras sentirse desechados presencialmente.

Querían apoyarlo y les gustaba verlo tan feliz con ello, pero era evidente que era una gran molestia para el esqueleto tener que hacer ello tan constante. Pero si no decía nada, sin lugar a dudas era porque en verdad quería a Asgore y era su modo de ayudarlo con su límite de alcance que a comparación suya tenía con gran libertad en cuestión de segundos.

Gerson le exasperaba la situación igualmente, pero agradecía no tener que estar en los zapatos del mago y tener únicamente que escuchar sus comentarios sobre "lo maravillosa y hermosa" que le parecía la custodiada por las oráculos. En el fondo extrañaba las noches en las que luchaban juntos por mera diversión o buscaban ser los justicieros anónimamente a lo largo del reino, pero también admitía que le gustaba ver a su amigo tan feliz por algo que no fuera únicamente los logros de sus amigos en sus trayectos.

Un día harto de la rutina del príncipe, terminó haciendo un plan junto con el esqueleto para acabar con aquella situación y mejor juntarlos de una buena vez. Tanto ensoñamiento de Asgore los hastiaba ya.

-¿Y qué te parece? –Dijo sin más la tortuga mientras yacían en un bar ellos solos –¿Lo hacemos por el bien de nuestro amigo?

-Si… yo también creo que es lo correcto…

Su tono había sonado tan distante que le extrañó que estuviera en un estado así. Generalmente se mostraba apático y calculador en todos sus movimientos, cosa que si bien lo mostraba ególatra y presumido, sus amigos sabían cómo era realmente y lo apreciaban tal y como era. Pero que mostrara ese semblante tan melancólico, así como si estuviera hablando más para sí mismo que con él, era tan desconcertante que se preocupó por su estado.

-Hey… Sea lo que sea que esté navegando por tu extraña mente, no olvides que Gorey será nuestro amigo por siempre. Una chica en su vida no cambiará eso.

-Lo sé –Tomó su bebida demasiado ligera para el gusto de la tortuga, el cual podía tomar varios tarros de cerveza sin emborracharse para su sorpresa y gusto, en cambio del esqueleto que con tan solo un trago de ello se mareaba en grandes cantidades –No es precisamente lo que… me preocupa del asunto.

-¿Entonces?

Dio nuevamente un trago demasiado largo para mantener el silencio sobre lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Le era cada vez más extraño ese comportamiento suyo de su parte; casi prefería al presumido ególatra a lo que sea lo que sea que tenía frente a él.

-¿…Dings?

-Iré por la cabra loca, tú asegúrate de que Gorey esté en su cuarto para que no tenga escapatoria.

Sin más, se levantó de su asiento y desapareció en el acto sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más al kappa. Gerson se quedó un rato mirando el punto en el que se había esfumado de la nada un tanto pensativo de lo que pudiera estarle molestando en su mente llena de conocimiento. Suspiró un tanto sonriente de la situación y se terminó su cerveza de un solo trago.

-Estás preocupado de que puedan lastimar a nuestro amigo ¿No es así? –Susurró más para sí mismo –Si, nuestro Asgore es un sentimental a todo lo que da, pero sé que puede con esto.

-Ammm, disculpe… -Una mesera muy llamativa le llamó extrañada de su comportamiento -¿Con quién habla?

-Oh, nada –Se rió de sí mismo. Seguramente lo habían tomado por loco.

-En fin… aquí está su cuenta, caballero.

Al recibir la cuenta de lo que tenía que pagar, se dio cuenta de que su amigo le había dejado también su cuenta. Riéndose aún más del asunto, pagó sin preocuparle ello. Vaya par que tenía de amigos.

El plan lo pusieron en marcha exitosamente, y si bien se sintieron satisfechos de torturarlo/apoyarlo de esa forma, Gerson no dejó de cuestionarse qué tan correcto era lo que estaban haciendo en juntar a esos dos. Por un lado sólo quería ver al príncipe feliz, pero por otro, realmente le aterraba que pudiera ser el caso de no ser totalmente correspondido. Aunque los tres amigos eran hombres de grandes hazañas, nunca se habían puesto a hablar sobre mujeres al no sentirse ninguno cómodo con ello. Windings y él tenían en común que no se visualizaban con alguien emocionalmente, pero en cambio Asgore, era más que inevitable que tendría que estar en ese punto de su vida.

Dejó su martillo en la puerta de su habitación para atrancar el paso y se retiró lentamente para darles el espacio correcto a esos dos. Se dispuso a reunirse con el esqueleto para esperar algún indicio que tuvieran que intervenir o llevar de vuelta, sin embargo el esqueleto nunca se apareció en el punto en el que habían quedado de esperar. Sin darle importancia eso, se dejó caer recargado en la pared para estar tranquilo en espera.

No fue hasta oír una gran explosión a lo lejos que lo mantuvo alerta de lo que pudiera ser. Llamó a su martillo a la mano y se mantuvo a posición firme en busca del origen de tal estruendo, pero tras ver correr a su amigo esqueleto directamente hacia la habitación del príncipe, supuso lo peor y le siguió el paso.

Entraron de golpe a la habitación sin preocuparles que pudieran interrumpir algo, la seguridad de ambos les importaba más. Contemplaron de rápido que ambos monstruos jefes estuvieran, pero nadie comentaba nada en un silencio sumamente incómodo. Pero por alguna razón el esqueleto comprendía más allá de lo que estaba pasando, y ello le hizo sentirse apartado de la situación.

-Lo siento mucho… -Dijo el mago hacia la joven.

Acto seguido notaron que la chica salió corriendo del lugar completamente asustada. No pensaron en detenerla tras percatarse de que era algo que le estaba doliendo en gran medida. Antes de que Gerson preguntara qué estaba pasando realmente, Asgore se le adelantó.

-Wingdings, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Era muy raro verlo tan serio.

-El Templo… Un ataque –Apenas y podía decir palabra alguna. Era claro que lo estaba consternando lo sucedido si ni podía decir una oración coherente –Parece ser que fue destruido…

Sin dejarle decir algo más, el príncipe salió huyendo rumbo al lugar. Sus amigos le siguieron con el paso que podían, pero no eran capaces de mantener la velocidad que empleaba el monstruo jefe, por lo que optaron en ayudarle a salir sin que lo detuvieran los guardias. Ya luego se encargarían de rendir cuentas con sus superiores por su insolencia.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? –Gritó con prisa la tortuga en lo que corrían como podían.

-No tengo idea –Jadeó un poco el esqueleto. La actividad física nunca fue lo suyo, pero tenía que hacerlo para detener a algunos guardias en el camino –Estaba en el techo y vi que sólo pasó.

-¿Qué hacías en el techo cuando quedamos en el pasillo? –Para su fortuna, gran parte de las armas que tenían algunos guardias habían sido fabricación suya y les podía ordenar que no pudieran ser levantados, por lo que los monstruos andaban con dificultad de sus pertenencias –Me dejaste solo.

-No sabía que fueras tan sensible con eso –chistó en lo que seguían el camino.

Cuando lograron que Asgore se fuera con suficiente distancia para ser detenido, el esqueleto tocó el caparazón de la tortuga para teletransportarlos de inmediato. A Gerson nunca le gustaba esa habilidad suya ni mucho menos que la empleara con él por el mareo que le generaba, pero por primera vez no se quejó de ello y se dejó llevar por la extraña magia de su amigo.

La imagen que tenían consigo fue de lo más terrible que pudieran contemplar. Lo que antes parecía una construcción majestuosa y muy antigua, ahora era un pilar de rocas mal acomodadas en su total destrucción. Pero el ver que en la parte que levemente se había salvado era una mesa de piedra tallada cuyo grabado era el mismo que llevaban las sibilas en sus túnicas, y en la que estaba exclusivamente la monstruo jefe llorando desconsoladamente sobre ella.

Ambos no tuvieron el valor de acercársele. Gerson sentía que no tenía ningún derecho de acercársele para tratar de consolarla con algo que no comprendía y esperaba no hacerlo nunca. Vieron cómo Asgore se acercaba a ella y le ponía su capa en sus hombros, y si bien aquella era una escena de lo más tierna, era interrumpida por la presencia de los guardias reales en busca de algún sobreviviente entre los escombros.

-Ustedes dos, no se queden sólo viendo –Una voz sumamente gruesa los desconcertó a ambos amigos sacándolos de sus pensamientos –Ayuden también. Puede que aún se encuentren vivas.

Con sorpresa y cierto temor, se giraron para contemplar a Asmodeo Dreemurr, su legítimo rey frente a ellos. Se inclinaron ante la figura majestuosa que parecía más un gran león con su cabellera y barba tan largas que ocultaban casi sus largos cuernos, y se pusieron en marcha ante la orden del soberano.

Gerson ayudaba a levantar varios pedazos a sus compañeros de la guardia, mientras que el esqueleto brillaba sus ojos lila para levantar las cosas con su magia.

-Es inútil.

La voz de la joven los desconcertó un poco, pero muchos continuaron con su labor sin importarles lo que dijera. Asgore la estaba abrazando con tal de calmarla de algún modo.

-Sólo queda polvo. Ellas… -Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero era admirable que mantuviera su voz firme pese al estado en el que se encontraba - …Se han ido.

-Pero no estás sola, Tori –Comentó el príncipe a su lado –Me tienes a mi… a nosotros.

-Mi hijo tiene razón, no estás sola jovencita.

Al notar todos que el rey estaba metido ya en las ruinas como todos, tanto los guardias como el mago se inclinaron nuevamente en un acto de respeto por estar tan cerca de ellos. Toriel hizo lo mismo apartándose un poco del monstruo jefe joven, el cual se quedó estático tras no saber que su padre yacía ahí pese a la lógica del asunto.

-P-padre… ella….

-Luego hablamos, Asgore –Lo detuvo tras levantar su mano –La situación amerita otras cosas por el momento. Esto ha sido un acto desastroso sin lugar a dudas, así que de pie mis guerreros. Cuiden todo a la redonda en esta noche hasta saber qué realmente pasó.

Gerson junto con el resto de los guardias reales, se levantaron en el acto haciendo un saludo de respeto y marcharon inmediatamente para custodiar el entorno dividiéndose las áreas. Lamentaba de cierto modo tener que dejar a sus amigos, pero tenía que cumplir con sus deberes después de todo.

Había sido la noche más larga de su vida. Tras estar todos los guardias tan alertas de lo que pudiera presentarse, la paranoia y desconcierto del asunto estaba presente en todos los monstruos. Los rumores sobre que había sido un ataque por parte de los humanos se corrió tan rápido que no se pudo detener aquella información aun no confirmada. Pero por más que pensaban en el asunto, no encontraban otras razones por las que pudieran atacar al Templo.

Si, las sibilas no eran una especie querida, pero eran sumamente respetadas por su labor único. Lo poco que conocía Gerson de ellas provenía de la información que le habían dado sus amigos, pero le había sido suficiente para comprender el importante rol que tenían en el reino. Y más que por una cuestión de fe, era porque podían advertir de cualquier catástrofe que pudiera presentarse y prevenirlo antes de siquiera hacer aparición.

Sin embargo, en esa noche había pasado lo contrario. Le era evidente a la tortuga que era la mejor estrategia que podían hacer los humanos si de acto de guerra de su parte se trataba. La ventaja que tenían de poder ver el futuro era algo que sin lugar a dudas a los humanos no les gustaba, por lo que acabar con su especie de tan sólo un golpe había sido muy inteligente de su parte. Pero justo ese punto también le generaba dudas ¿Qué acaso no pudieron prevenir eso las sibilas? ¿O acaso ellas mismas se dejaron morir por algún propósito? Fuera lo que fuera, no le encontraba sentido.

Los reyes habían lamentado la gran pérdida de las sibilas, pero no por ello se dejaron caer en absoluto. Habían acogido a Toriel en el castillo sin cuestionárselo y ello ponía de cierto modo feliz a Asgore al poder conversar más con ella físicamente, pero aunque la monstruo jefe se mostrara fuerte en lo que venía en su ahora futuro incierto, se le notaba de vez en cuando un tanto dispersa en su mirada.

A Gerson no le había interesado conocerla a fondo, pero si lograba embobar en gran medida al príncipe, y a su vez que el esqueleto le tomara cierta importancia en el entorno aunque no lo admitiera, no le cabía duda de que se trataba de alguien sumamente especial si sus amigos le tenían tanta consideración. Por lo que un día en el que se la topó a entradas del castillo tratando de cargar una roca redonda pesada, acudió en su ayuda sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

-Puedo sola, no te preocupes –Dijo sin más la monstruo jefe en cuanto notó su presencia junto a ella.

-Sería muy descortés de mi parte dejar que te lleves esto tú –Se rio levemente por su terquedad –Sólo dime a dónde quieres que lo lleve.

-No soy una damisela en peligro –Gruñó Toriel haciendo un esfuerzo en llevar la pesada roca tallada por su cuenta.

-Eso me es notorio –Rio en gran medida –Más bien pobre de aquel que quiera meterse contigo.

-Ya me vas entendiendo –Sonrió finalmente.

Con ello terminó accediendo a su ayuda, pero no sin dejar de permitirle hacer que ella también hiciera algo. A Gerson aquello le pareció gracioso, le daba a entender que a la monstruo jefe le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta en vez de esperar a que le tuvieran consideración por el simple hecho de ser una dama, e incluso tomaba como insulto que no respetaran eso de ella. Además que en todo el trayecto se la pasó contando chistes sin sentido sobre algunas cosas que veía o escuchaba en el transcurso. Su humor cambiaba drásticamente en cuestión de segundos ante cualquier detonante.

Wingdings tenía razón, era una cabra loca. Pero eso la hacía muy agradable.

-Aquí es –Indicó Toriel contenta.

Metieron la piedra tallada a una sala y la colocaron en una base que la monstruo jefe ya tenía lista para ello. Tras verla con mayor detenimiento, se dio cuenta la tortuga que se trataba de la misma mesa en la que había estado llorando cuando vio que todo el Templo de la Visión había sido destruido. Lo único que se había podido salvar de aquel desastre.

-Ese símbolo es el mismo que llevaban las sibilas –Comentó un tanto abatido de tener que tocar el tema sin haberlo pensado antes. Pero al notar que la chica no se le veía mal por ello, continuó sin problema –¿Qué viene siendo?

-¿Hablas de la Runa Delta? –Tocó el tallado que tenía con cierta nostalgia –Las sibilas tendían a grabar varias runas con tal de transmitirse mensajes que sólo ellas entendieran. Pero esta es la única que decidieron compartir conmigo… y la que consideraban ellas la más importante.

-¿Y qué significa? –Se acercó como si con ello pudiera verla mejor. Le parecía simplemente un bonito dibujo que quedaba bien.

-"Cuando la oscuridad esté sobre nosotros y el fin esté cerca, sólo un ser misericordioso podrá guiarnos hacia la libertad" –Citó como si se lo supiera de memoria –Habla de un mesías que caerá sobre el reino cuando estemos en crisis. Sé que suena dramático, pero ellas creían firmemente en que en algún momento un mal estaría sobre nosotros.

-¿Y tú lo crees?

-Me hicieron rezar incontables veces en esta mesa… y a su vez me castigaron en ella en varias ocasiones. Me lo tuve que aprender de memoria por lo mismo –Rió con melancolía sin dar una respuesta específica –Siempre me dijeron que yo estaba "destinada a la grandeza" pero nunca me especificaron qué significaba eso. Creo que simplemente podían ver ciertas cosas, pero dejaban la opción libremente de decidir si tomar aquel destino o no… Eran muy difíciles de entender, pero sabias a su modo.

Gerson comprendió que no quería responder ello directamente al ser un tema delicado para ella, por lo que respetó su decisión de no decirle si realmente creía en lo que dictaban las sacerdotisas que la cuidaron gran parte de su vida. Siguió observando el tallado detenidamente, pero por más que trataba de encontrar algo más en él, únicamente veía un posible ángel cayendo sobre unos triángulos.

Sin embargo aquel símbolo estuvo rondando en su mente en los siguientes días. Se consideraba ingenuo por pensar en que de algún modo las oráculos realmente tenían razones para dejar aquel mensaje, pero tampoco le encontraba sentido que murieran de un modo que habrían podido evitar si realmente podían ver el futuro. Tenía tan grabado aquella runa en sus pensamientos, que en cuanto estuvo creándose un escudo a juego con su martillo, se permitió grabar aquella runa esperando que la monstruo jefe no se molestara por su atrevimiento.

-¿Enserio? –El mago exclamó una vez que le enseñó su trabajo una vez terminado -¿Ahora te vas a volver un religioso?

-Creo que realmente es un mensaje para todos nosotros –Dijo sin más la tortuga acomodándose el escudo en su caparazón –Toriel me explicó lo que significa… y puede que se refiera a una especie de advertencia.

No pudieron seguir hablando tras escuchar la señal que indicaba que todos los guardias reales se reunieran. Desde el incidente en el Templo, varios compañeros suyos se habían turnado para vigilar las zonas cercanas en busca de algún indicio que pudiera detonar información al respecto, pero por más que lo pensaban, la idea sobre que habían sido los humanos rondaba en la cabeza de varios.

El rey tras ver a todos reunidos, negó nuevamente que se tratase de algún ataque por parte de los humanos, alegando que estaba en constante comunicación con el rey de ellos y que todo se mantenía en paz entre ambos. Era más que sabido que al gran Dreemurr le agradaban los humanos junto con varios monstruos que compartían la ideología de que todos eran amigos, pero tras las mismas palabras sobre que siguiera la paz entre ambas especies, la reina mostraba un semblante de desagrado difiriendo de su opinión.

Como última indicación, dejó en claro que a partir de ese momento todo guardia andaría con una pareja asignada para duplicar toda seguridad. Si bien era comprensible el caso, Gerson no pudo sentirse ligeramente incómodo con la espera de que le asignaran un compañero para andar en todas las misiones.

-Hola, Hola.

La tortuga que había estado sentado recargado ante la espera larga, levantó la cabeza para ver quién le estaba llamando. Completamente extrañado, notó que se trataba de una chica esqueleto portando una armadura demasiado grande para ella, siendo acompañada por el rinoceronte antropomorfo que era el líder de toda la Guardia Real.

-Gerson, te presento a tu compañera –Su voz ronca resonaba demasiado pese a no estar elevando su voz –La señorita Serif, la primera chica perteneciente a la guardia. Siéntete honrado de estar con alguien con la capacidad de mantener nuestro ritmo.

Sin más, el rinoceronte se retiró para seguir asignando al resto. Gerson se quedó completamente extrañado con ello ¿En verdad le habían asignado a una chica? Ahora no sólo tendría que estar lidiando con estar acompañado, sino que tendría que estarla cuidando. Se le notaba que a duras penas y podía mantener el peso de su propia armadura malhecha.

-Sólo llámame Arial –La esqueleto le tendió la mano sonriente –Si somos compañeros, lo mejor será evitar toda formalidad ¿no crees?

-Si, coincido con eso –Terminó dándole la mano igualmente sonriendo. No le parecía desagradable después de todo. –Soy Ger…

-Gerson, "El martillo de la justicia" ¡He oído todo sobre ti! -Exclamó emocionada en lo que observaba a la tortuga pararse –Debo admitir que soy una gran admiradora tuya. Tras escuchar de tus hazañas, me inspiraste a unirme a la Guardia Real.

-Ehh… gracias, supongo –No pudo evitar ruborizarse de ser reconocido de esa forma. Él sólo hacía su trabajo después de todo –Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí.

-Claro –Sonrió la esqueleto.

En los días siguientes en los que les tocaba estar de guardia, Gerson se percató de lo rara que era su compañera. No parecía ser violenta ni por intento, por lo que le hacía cuestionarse cómo era que había pasado las pruebas de fuerza y lucha para el ingreso a la guardia. Generalmente se la pasaba contando cuentos a todos los aldeanos o haciendo coronas de flores para los niños en lo que él se quedaba vigilando la zona. En más de una ocasión había pensado en reclamarle por dejarle todo el trabajo, pero finalmente admitía que era lo mejor.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que a su compañera no le gustaba siquiera luchar.

Las guardias a las que los mandaban eran cada vez más lejos del castillo, por lo que se le complicaba poder ver a sus amigos en un largo periodo. Siendo el caso de que Asgore se la pasaba saliendo con Toriel, y el nuevo título de Wingdings, se les era cada vez más complicado a los tres quedar en un día para poder verse como solían hacerlo. Pese a que era comprensible el caso tras estar creciendo, le era algo lamentable que no pudieran seguir como siempre.

Un día en el que estaba completamente aburrido haciendo guardia en las orillas del reino, observaba a la esqueleto jugando con los mininos que se les habían acercado. Tras varias horas en ello, finalmente se atrevió a cuestionarle lo que no se había atrevido a decirle por mera educación.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero no creo que sea tu profesión esto de la Guardia Real.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó sonriente en lo que le ponía una corona de flores que recién había hecho con un ramo que le llevaron los niños gato como agradecimiento de pasar el tiempo con ellos –Todos en el reino tenemos derecho de elegir nuestras profesiones.

-Si, pero…

Ni tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando tras una llamada de auxilio por parte de un locatario desesperado. No tuvieron necesidad de preguntar de qué se trataba tras notar cómo un sujeto salía huyendo con un saco repleto de cosas. Gerson sonrió satisfecho de por fin tener algo de acción tras mucho tiempo y se puso en marcha a perseguirlo. En lo que corría con su martillo en mano, notó que su compañera se había quedado en su sitio completamente estática observando todo, cosa que le irritó de cierta manera ¿en verdad no iba hacer un esfuerzo? ¿Qué clase de intento de guardiana era?

Quería no prestarle atención a eso y enfocarse mejor en el ladrón, pero justo cuando levantó su brazo para estar a punto de lanzar su martillo y derribarlo, notó como el prófugo se detenía de la nada de una forma muy extraña. Tras aquel extraño fenómeno, se detuvo por un segundo para visualizar a qué se debía, cosa que le hizo ver con mayor detenimiento su alma para encontrar el origen.

El alma del ladrón estaba envuelta en un tono verde que de algún modo le hacía incapaz de dar un paso más.

Gerson se giró hacia atrás para buscar lo que hubiera originado eso, cosa que contempló con sorpresa que se trataba de la esqueleto, cuya mano estaba alzando con calma total en lo que sus ojos brillaban como si de esmeraldas se tratase.

Arial se acercó con calma hacia el ladrón siendo acompañada finalmente por su compañera con el mismo paso. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba empleando en él, de algún modo percibía que no huiría a ningún lado aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes tomar cosas que no son tuyas –Arial mantenía el tono verdoso de sus ojos sobre él, pero su sonrisa era implacable en todo momento –Si estás tratando de llevártelas de ese modo, debo suponer que tienes una necesidad de ellas ¿cierto?

Su tono de voz era tan dulce y su sonrisa tan cálida como la magia que invadía al ladrón, que de algún modo logró que se calmara y se quedara contemplando un tanto maravillado a la chica que le estaba hablando y que lo mantenía en ese hechizo. Gerson tampoco pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, realmente había algo atrayente y relajante en su forma de llevar a cabo las cosas.

-¿Puedo ver lo que hay dentro de tu saco?

Gerson pensó que era algo tonto que le preguntara siquiera cuando tenía la total autoridad por su puesto de retirarle lo robado, sin embargo el monstruo hizo caso directo a su petición, por lo que calmadamente la esqueleto sacó el contenido de lo que había tratado de llevarse. Eran unos cuantos frascos con hierbas y pociones etiquetados cuidadosamente.

-Medicinas –Dijo sin más la guardiana y los volvió a meter al saco, mas no se lo regresó y se lo pasó a su compañero el cual estaba un tanto atontado con todo -¿Tienes algún enfermo que lo requiera?

-Mi… abuelo –Susurró un tanto avergonzado el monstruo.

-No hace falta que robes, eso está mal –Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y acto seguido generó que el alma del monstruo desapareciera aquel tono verdoso. Por un momento la tortuga temió que escapase, pero aquello nunca sucedió. Realmente estaba atento y más relajado con la chica –Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿En… en verdad?

Arial le sonrió tan dulcemente, que casi hizo llorar al sujeto. Gerson estaba cada vez más asombrado con lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Lo detuvo sin necesidad de luchar? Tan solo le había bastado su amabilidad para solucionar las cosas.

Después de devolver el saco al dueño y disculparse abiertamente con el locatario, la esqueleto se puso en marcha con el monstruo tras haber ofrecido su ayuda con su abuelo. Pese a que ella le había dicho que podría hacerse cargo de todo, la tortuga se mantuvo firme en no querer abandonarla tras el argumento de que no podían separarse al ser compañeros.

-Un amigo mío me habló sobre los curanderos, pero nunca creí que conocería a una –Terminó diciendo Gerson una vez que salieron de la cabaña tras notar un tanto maravillado el cómo había curado al viejo monstruo empleando únicamente su magia verde sobre él –Debo admitir que es asombroso poder hacer algo así.

-Muchas gracias.

En el camino le había contado resumidamente que ella había pertenecido a la casa de los curanderos al igual que lo había hecho su familia por varias generaciones, a su vez que le decía en qué consistía su conocimiento aprendido en ello. Parecía que tenía un protocolo de lo más extraño para el kappa.

-"Amigo o enemigo, humano o monstruo, todo aquel que entre a esta casa pidiendo ayuda se le concederá su petición" –Citó la esqueleto con un deje de orgullo –Es el lema de mi casa.

-Si tú ya tenías una profesión ejercida…. y sabiendo emplearlo tan talentosamente si me atrevo a decir, ¿por qué entonces te uniste a la Guardia Real?

En ningún momento no había querido sonar grosero ni imprudente, pero a lo largo del día era una pregunta que lo embargaba fuertemente en su cabeza. Para suerte suya, su compañera en ningún momento lo tomó como un insulto riéndose del asunto.

-Se pueden salvar más vidas estando en primera fila que estar esperando en una sala a que los moribundos lleguen.

-Tiene sentido, pero… No encajas con el perfil de lo que implica un guardia real –Finalmente se atrevió a decirle tras notar algo de confianza en ella –Eres… demasiado tierna como para tratar de lastimar a alguien si se requiere.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte que me consideres así –Le sonrió alegremente, cosa que hizo que la tortuga se ruborizara de la pena por expresarse así –Pero sé muy bien lo que es estar en el lado de un ladrón. Muchas veces puede generarse esa conducta por una necesidad en la que crees estar solo en el mundo, pero cuando te muestran cierta misericordia, aun cuando estabas por hacer algo malo… Puede darle un rayo de esperanza hasta a la más extraña niña… y enseñarle una mejor manera de seguir adelante.

La esqueleto siguió caminando tranquilamente en el trayecto, pero el reptil quedó estático tras las palabras de su parte. En lo que la observaba de espaldas, pudo ver por un instante a la pequeña niña huyendo con prisa tras haber intentado robarse un saco de carne con torpeza.

No pudo evitar reírse de cómo se habían presentado las cosas finalmente. Ahora comprendía de qué modo le "había inspirado" a unirse a la guardia real. No sabía si sentirse halagado o preocupado de poder generar un impacto sobre alguien así, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberlo hecho y que se le diera la oportunidad de conocer a quien sin querer había salvado en aquel día.

Era irónico, pero en ese día había sido su primera manifestación de magia. Tal vez su acto había sido un accidente tras haberla salvado con un mando no formulado hacia su objeto construido, pero le había dado una oportunidad y lección a su ahora compañera que le había inspirado a seguir sus pasos, mientras que él en ese instante ni había tenido idea de qué quería hacer con su vida en realidad, pero la mera presencia del esqueleto había sido el detonante perfecto para que su talento escondido despertara finalmente y lo encaminara a lo que aparentemente era su verdadera profesión. ¿Acaso formaba parte del poder que tenían los curanderos? ¿O era algo que sólo tenía ella en especial?

Suspiró un tanto divertido con lo que se le presentaba y comenzó a caminar para alcanzarla. Si tenía esa clase de compañera en el trayecto de su labor, no tenía por qué sentirse triste por no poder estar con sus amigos.

…

Un golpe muy insistente terminó taladrando los oídos del viejo reptil que por más que había tratado de ignorarlo, optó finalmente por terminar con eso y levantarse de su cama tras haber desaparecido por completo el sueño en él. No tuvo prisa alguna de atender aquel llamado. Sabía que si se habían dignado en tocar con aquella rudeza la puerta tras dos horas, podría esperar (o seguir haciéndolo) unos minutos más.

Se miró al espejo antes de siquiera abrir la puerta. Los años transcurridos eran más que notorios en su piel colgante y lunares conforme avanzaba su vejez. Tras acomodar su ropa lo más posible ante el cansancio, terminó por abrir la puerta.

-Ok niña, aquí me tienes.

-¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste! –Una pequeña anfibia con un jumper rallado y coletas chuecas, entró con prisa a los dominios del reptil sin pedir permiso –Dijiste que hoy me entrenarías.

-Sé que lo dije, pero son apenas las 3 de la mañana, Undyne ¿Tus padres siquiera saben que estás aquí? –Aguantó un bostezo tras darle cierta gracia el puchero que le estaba haciendo la pequeña tras sus palabras –Ok, ok… iniciaremos ahora.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Su grito de emoción podría haber despertado a varios a la redonda, cosa que le hizo reír a la tortuga abiertamente. -¡Estoy lista!

-Eso me es evidente –Se sentó frente a ella tras no poder con el cansancio de haber dormido poco –Muy bien pequeña, comenzaremos con algo más calmado por ahora. La magia no es precisamente lo mío, pero tú que si tienes un gran talento para efectuarla, te daré el conocimiento de algo que podría ayudarte. ¿Sabes lo que es la magia verde?

.

.

.

 **Asfklsdnfjsdkbfsdjklfbsdflhkabfsahfbsdhvasfa :D**

 **No tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hace que se llegue al segundo especial de esta historia.**

 **Como habrán notado, este tiene relación con lo que fue el primero de Toriel, así que dándoles un adelanto de lo que será esto de los capítulos especiales, pueden entrar a mi tumblr o deviantart para ver las portadas de los cuatro especiales.**

 ****Con lo que saben de los especiales de Toriel y Gerson, comenten sus teorías locas aquí****

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:D**

 **PD: entren a mi canal de youtube "Señorita Sonrisas" para que puedan ver el intro de esta segunda temporada**


	44. Chapter 44

La alarma proveniente del celular sonó con insistencia en la habitación de la hija adoptiva del rey de los monstruos. Tras varios minutos resonando desde su mesita de noche, finalmente la joven tomó su celular con sumo cansancio para apagar tal sonido molesto y volverse a dormir. La desvelada por la fiesta aún estaba sobre ella y no quería nada más que no fuera separarse de la comodidad de la suave cama en la que estaba.

Una vez que pudo volver a dormirse, una alarma más lejana a ella resonó con mayor insistencia provocando que la embajadora abriera levemente los ojos con leve enfado ante el desvelo. Con cierto pesar se levantó para apagarla siendo así que pudiera despertar lo suficiente para entender que ya era de día y que ella misma había puesto esas alarmas para obligarse a despertar temprano.

Dando un gran bostezo, se estiró lo más que pudo para sentirse mejor y poner manos a la obra con lo que quería lograr en esa mañana. Por más que lo había intentado en los días en los que estaba con su padre, nunca había logrado sorprenderlo con el desayuno, y siendo el caso de que sólo le quedaban dos días para tener que regresar con su madre y estudios, quería darse el lujo de poder lograrlo en el tiempo que le quedaba.

Sin importarle de que recién se había levantado y lo completamente que estaba desarreglada, salió del cuarto para dirigirse con algo de prisa y comenzar a hacer el desayuno antes de que su padre madrugador despertara. Pero en cuanto había entrado a la cocina se topó con la sorpresa de que el rey felpudo ya estaba ahí con su taza sobre la mesa, pero no fue el hecho de que no parecía siquiera tocar su bebida que aparentemente se veía fría a simple vista, sino que se encontraba distante en sus pensamientos que parecían carcomerlo profundamente.

-¿Papá?

Frisk se acercó completamente preocupada hacia el monarca, el cual sobresaltó un tanto cómico tras escucharla de imprevisto y se giró hacia ella un tanto consternado.

-¡Frisk! ¡Estás despierta! –Masajeó levemente sus sienes ante un cansancio notorio, pero pese a ello empleó una cálida sonrisa hacia su hija – ¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías de estar durmiendo, es de noche.

-Ya es mañana… -Con aquello la humana se preocupó aún más. Tras dar una leve revisada a la taza sobre la mesa, contempló a la primera que se trataba de café a diferencia del té que solía tomar todo el tiempo – ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro desde ayer.

-No te preocupes, hija mía –Puso su gigantesca mano sobre su cabeza tiernamente.

-No has dormido nada ¿cierto? –Cuestionó sin dejarse de preocupar en lo que apartaba levemente su mano para poder verlo mejor –Esto no es normal en ti ¿Realmente qué ocurre?

Por un momento creyó que le daría evasivas con tal de no responder a aquello que le estaba quitando el sueño, pero para su sorpresa, el monstruo jefe suspiró fuertemente como si con ello indicara que no podía enfrentarse ante eso.

-Te enterarás de algún modo… -Con un ademán de la mano, Asgore le invitó a que se sentara a lado suyo y le hizo caso enseguida tras querer saber qué le ocurría –Ayer estaba revisando unos viejos papeles para el siguiente informe a presentar junto con sus avances y… Me topé con cierta caja del pasado.

-¿Qué hay en ella? –Frisk se hacía una idea de lo que pudiera ser si era algo que le estaba consternando, pero aun así quería saberlo por su cuenta.

-Lo último que me dejó Toriel antes de partir para que no pudiera ir tras ella.

Comentó ello con suma tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, pero aun así tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sacar un papel de su bolsillo levemente doblado y se lo entregó con cuidado. Completamente curiosa con eso, Frisk lo tomó casi de inmediato.

Recordaba que Toriel le había comentado la vez que se estaban retirando juntas a lo que vendría siendo el hogar de ambas, sobre que había tenido que renunciar a toda su vida pasada con tal de poder tener la libertad de retirarse y nunca más ser buscada, mas no le había preguntado sobre qué consistía eso al considerar que no era el momento oportuno para ello. Ahora que tenía tal pregunta presente, contemplaba en sus manos la respuesta a esa incógnita que no le había dado la importancia necesaria en aquel momento.

Desdobló el documento con cuidado tras sentir que era algo muy antiguo y que pudiera romperse con facilidad, pero fue más su sorpresa de lo que estaba leyendo que olvidó por completo ese detalle al grado de tomar la hoja con algo de fuerza con sus manos.

Era la primera vez que veía un documento de la realeza, pero aún más, un certificado de anulación de cargos de varias índoles sobre la monstruo jefe que llamaba madre. Ahora comprendía a qué se había referido Toriel sobre el hecho de que había tenido que renunciar para huir. El documento estaba escrito con su letra indicando a que renunciaba a ser una Dreemurr por medio del matrimonio, y por consiguiente, a ser la reina de los monstruos y a todos sus bienes obtenidos.

Era un acta de divorcio en más de un sentido.

Comprendió con tristeza porqué se había sentido tan mal tras haber encontrado tal documento en tantos años (siglos quizá) al ser el recuerdo de cómo lo había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo. Aunque no comprendía cómo era que un papel causara tanto mal siendo los sentimientos lo verdaderamente importantes, estaba segura de que el encontrar tal cosa en su caja de recuerdos no era únicamente lo que lo estaba carcomiendo si ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella a comparación de cómo había sido su vida en soledad.

Tratando de leer detenidamente la letra de su madre que no había cambiado en absoluto con el pasar de los años, no lograba encontrar algo que pudiera causarle tanta extrañeza en su padre que no fuera la culpa y melancolía de lo cruda que era en sus palabras. No fue sino hasta llegar a la parte final en donde notó algo que no le cuadraba en dicho documento.

-Se piden tres firmas para ser oficial… ¡Pero aquí sólo hay dos! –Se levantó tan de golpe que casi se mareó por ello –La anulación no fue concretada. Tú… Oh por Dios ¡Aún están casados!

Casi gritó ante la sorpresa que le daba descubrir tal cosa. No tuvo que esperar a que su padre le afirmara tal cosa, había sido más que suficiente el leve suspiro que había soltado tras exclamar su sorpresa al respecto. Frisk estaba más mareada tras tal información obtenida de golpe que optó por volver a sentarse antes de que pudiera caerse de la conmoción.

-Es extraño ¿sabes? –Asgore tomó su taza contemplando su reflejo en la bebida más que fría por no consumirse a su tiempo –Juraría que estaba completo el documento cuando lo leí aquella vez. Sí estaban las tres firmas, según logro recordar.

-Pero no están –Frisk volvió a revisar el papel para asegurarse de que nada había cambiado en esos segundos –Esto no sólo significa que están aún casados, sino que también sigue siendo la reina.

-No por mucho… -Volvió a suspirar el rey extendiendo la mano para que le diera la hoja, pero Frisk estaba tan conmocionada que siguió sin entregársela –Intenté decírselo en la fiesta, pero estaba tan nervioso que no pude.

La humana miró con horror lo que le estaba diciendo su padre ¿Qué acaso no veía lo que se le estaba presentando con eso? Pareciera que su expresión estaba diciendo todo por ella, ya que su padre sonrió levemente tras verla.

-Es mi deber decirle, Frisk. Estaría violando sus derechos y decisiones si no le comento sobre esto.

-Pero… ¡Esto es una oportunidad! ¡Tú gran oportunidad! –Volvió a levantarse ante la energía que la estaba invadiendo en ese preciso momento –Si tan solo…

-Ella tomó la decisión de dejarme hace mucho –La interrumpió en el acto –Y creo que es más que evidente para todos que esa decisión sigue vigente.

-Pero, pero… ¡Tú la amas! –Exclamó desesperada de que su padre no entendiera la situación a como ella lo veía.

-Por lo mismo, es que debo comentárselo –Dijo con toda paciencia ante su hija cada vez más exaltada –Amarla implica quererla libre y feliz… y si para ello tengo que separarme de ella, estoy más que dispuesto a cumplir su deseo.

Frisk resopló desesperada de la calma de su padre ante eso. Tras varios meses buscando una oportunidad para juntarlos de nuevo, por fin sus plegarias no formuladas se habían cumplido gracias a esa hoja vieja y arrugada. Se había prometido a si misma lograr unirlos de cualquier modo, y aunque Flowey le había indicado que era un caso perdido, su determinación le impedía rendirse.

Rendirse… Rendirse…

-Tú te rendiste –Comentó la humana con tal seriedad que preocupó al monarca –En vez de seguir luchando para que todo estuviera bien, tú te rendiste.

-No… es la palabra que usaría –Comentó Asgore apenado –Yo respeto sus decisiones.

-Pero ella no respetó las tuyas en el momento –Atajó Frisk.

-Recuerda que mis decisiones en ese momento fueron un total error, hija mía. Ella una vez más estaba en lo cierto. Soy un mal rey.

Frisk estaba al borde de querer arrancarse el cabello ante la desesperación que le daba la pasividad y actitud sumisa de su padre. Por fin tenían una gran oportunidad y no pensaba por nada del mundo soltarla sin intentar algo antes. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacer realmente?

En cuanto el monarca le notificara de la situación, ambos estarían de "acuerdo" en volver a realizar dicho dictamen y oficialmente se perdería todo. Pero si lograba que no quisieran rehacer tal documento… todo estaría como si nada hubiera pasado. El matrimonio seguiría, el reino tendría a sus dos superiores y ella a su familia cada vez más completa. ¡Todos felices!

Claro que de igual manera le tendrían que decir en algún momento a Toriel de que seguía casada, pero si lograba que ella no quisiera a rehacer tal documento, su misión habría sido completada.

-¿Cómo es que funciona este protocolo? –Preguntó Frisk para tratar de hallar algo que le fuera útil.

-Las tres firmas son simbólicas siendo una fuerza paralela a lo que viene siendo la monarquía: el ejército, la máxima casa de estudio y la voz del pueblo. Cuerpo, mente y alma –Explicó Asgore un tanto más calmado –Los lineamientos han cambiado con el pasar de los años, pero el símbolo a representar sigue siendo el mismo. La firma que hace falta es la de la "casa de estudio" que vendría siendo ahora el puesto de "científico real".

-¿Alphys tendría que firmar para que sea válido entonces?

-En realidad no sólo haría falta su firma ahora, el documento tiene que ser con el personal vigente para concretarse correctamente. –Continuó el rey –Gerson ya ni siquiera es el capitán de la guardia real y el que representaba la voz del pueblo en aquel entonces está más que muerto. Si tiene que volver a hacerse, serían que firmaran Undyne, Alphys y…

El monstruo jefe volvió a suspirar pesadamente, como si realmente no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de comentarle.

–Para el último apartado estaba antes el clero como representación del pueblo, pero por ciertas cuestiones, se cambió a algo más a la época y que no perdiera el rol de importancia en estatutos legales. Justamente por eso… la embajada sería el apartado que se requeriría para concretar esto.

Frisk se giró bruscamente hacia su padre tras comprender a la directa lo que implicaba eso. Si se requería de su firma para hacer oficial tal documento… entonces tenía una ventaja aún más fuerte por tomar. Pero aun así no debía de cantar victoria aun, no podía pensar las cosas tan precipitadamente.

La humana contempló detenidamente a su padre como si con ello pudiera encontrar la respuesta sobre cómo lograr su cometido. Por más que lo analizaba, veía a un monstruo majestuoso, bien visto, rico, líder, poderoso y el ser más lindo y tranquilo de todo el subsuelo. ¿Cómo era que su madre no podía ver eso?

Flowey le había dado la esperanza de que, si había algo que se pudiera hacer, tendría que ser algo que sólo ella pudiera lograr. Pero ante tantas cosas que había intentado la planta ¿Qué sería diferente? ¿Qué podría dar ella que pudiera marcar la diferencia? Si ella lo único que sabía era…

Abrió los ojos como platos ante el descubrimiento que había encontrado en su propia mente. Asgore la miró un tanto asustado, era la primera vez que podía verle los ojos con tanta claridad y no estaba del todo seguro de si le agradaba esa expresión suya.

-Si existiera una última oportunidad ¿Lucharías una vez más?

Asgore ni siquiera tuvo que pensar su respuesta. Si había algo más fuerte que el deseo de remendar sus errores del pasado, era sin lugar a dudas el poder estar con la persona que amaba nuevamente. No comprendía qué estaba planeando su hija con ello, pero sonrió con ternura antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Frisk sonrió bastante expresiva para lo que se estaba acostumbrado a ver en su rostro. Asgore no tuvo duda en ese instante de que, si había alguien que deseaba tanto como él el poder estar junto a Toriel una vez más, justamente era la hija de ambos. La humana sacó su celular en el acto y comenzó a escribir en él con prisa.

-Entonces manos a la obra, papá. Que hay mucho que hacer para hoy –Sonrió emocionada. –Voy a enseñarte a ligar.

La sonrisa del monarca permaneció bobamente por un breve momento antes de poder digerir las palabras de su hija adoptiva. En cuanto pudo retener en su mente lo que acababa de decir, fue cuando su expresión cambió a confusión total y preocupación al respecto.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

.

…

La UnderNet era uno de los pocos lugares en línea donde los monstruos podían tener acceso y entretenimiento en el subsuelo. Si bien para algunos era algo fastidioso tener que estar subiendo cosas aparentemente sin sentido, para muchos otros era una perfecta forma de comunicación abierta.

En aquella mañana, varios celulares de ciertos monstruos resonaron ante el mensaje en el que los habían etiquetado. Tras ser bastante inusual de que la humana entrara a dicha red social, lo leyeron casi en el acto ante la sorpresa que les daba tal acción tan madrugadora.

.

 **Frisk:** Amigos, código RATA ¡Los necesito!

 **StrongFish91:** ¿Nos estás despertando porque tienes una rata en tu habitación? Te creía más valiente, punk.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS IRÁ A TU RESCATE.

 **MTT:** Darlings, sé que no pueden vivir sin saber de mí ¿Pero no es muy temprano para eso?

 **StrongFish91:** ¿O hay un ladrón en tu casa acaso? 

**MTT:** ¿Con tantos guardias? ¿Cómo es que te metes en problemas con tanta facilidad?

 **sans:** es porque les sale baRATA la situación, he.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : ¡SANS! NO ARRUINES LA CONVERSACIÓN CON TUS CHISTES MALOS.

 **ALPHYS:** No chicos, Frisk se refiere al acrónimo "Reunamos A Toriel y Asgore" ¿Qué tienes en mente, Frisk?

 **StrongFish91:** ¿Cuándo acordamos de que existía ese código?

 **Frisk:** Ya tengo todo planeado, pero necesito que vengan de inmediato al castillo.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : VAMOS CORRIENDO HACIA ALLÁ. NO TE ASKSJFBJDKSBASJ

 **MTT:** Danos una pista al menos, Darling.

 **sans:** paps acaba de tropezarse con la nieve. lol.

 **Frisk:** Voy a compartirle el sublime arte de ligar.

 **StrongFish91:** ¡¿Le enseñarás a Asgore a ligar?! Jajajajajajaja

 **ALPHYS:** OMG, ¡Necesito ver eso! ¡Voy para allá corriendo!

 **StrongFish91:** ¡También yo! ¡Nyaaaaagh!

 **MTT:** Necesitarás a un experto como yo para que brille con tal conocimiento. También voy para allá, Darlings.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : VAMOS CORRIENDO TAMBIÉN NOSOTROS.

 **sans:** a mí me lleva papyrus.

 **CoolSkeleton95** : ESO ES CIERTO.

.

El elevador más accesible al castillo estuvo torpemente saturado de monstruos para sorpresa de la guardia, mas no dijeron nada en cuanto vieron la presencia de su capitana, la científica real, la estrella del subsuelo y el guardaespaldas real cargando a alguien aparentemente dormido. Los dejaron pasar haciendo una leve inclinación tras considerar que se trataba de un asunto de suma urgencia si tanta figura pública había llegado en conjunción.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala del trono, contemplaron que tanto Frisk como Asgore ya se encontraban ahí, siendo el último en estar sumamente nervioso con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Qué bueno que llegaron todos –Comentó sonriente Frisk tras ver la comitiva.

-No me perdería esto por nada –Sonrió pícara la anfibia en lo que se colocaba a lado del rey –Asgore es tan bonachón que me sorprende que quiera atreverse a los métodos de la punk.

-Yo no… -titubeó nervioso el monarca, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente con algo –Espera ¿qué métodos?

-No te preocupes papá, estás con la maestra –Se apuntó con orgullo –Todo saldrá bien.

-Pero hija, tu eres sólo una niña. –Había tenido la leve esperanza de que ella no sería realmente quien le "enseñara" tal cosa tan coloquial, pero para sorpresa del monarca, todos se rieron con ello, mientras que Frisk simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa – ¿Hay algo que deba saber con eso?

-¿Además de que se ha ligado a medio reino?

-¿O SALIDO EN CITAS CON VARIOS?

-¿O de que incluso intentó ligarse a T…? –En esto último Frisk le tapó la boca a Undyne. Ese dato estaba demás en la situación.

-Oh no… Mi hija ya está llegando a esa etapa –Exclamó el rey preocupado -Espera ¿cuándo creciste tan rápido?

-No importa eso ahora –Rio inocentemente y se dirigió al resto – La razón por la cual les pedí que vinieran es porque necesito de su ayuda en esto. Hacer que mi papá sea más suelto en su personalidad no será suficiente, tenemos que hacer que la cita sea más que perfecta y tenemos sólo este día para lograrlo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó Alphys más animada.

-Prepararles la mejor cena de sus vidas que le haga recordar a mamá porqué se casó –Contestó sumamente emocionada con lo que estaba idealizando –Mettaton ¿puedes reservar todo el restaurante para esta noche? Para que no haya intromisiones que compliquen la cita.

-Por ustedes, por supuesto –El robot sin más se puso a hacer una llamada.

-Undyne, Papyrus, ustedes estarían ahí para asegurarse de que no haya complicaciones en caso de que pudieran presentarse –Indicó la humana.

-¡CUENTA CON NOSOTROS, HUMANA! –Abrazó a Undyne contento de hacer equipo con ella y emocionado con lo que estaban por hacer.

-Alphys, necesito que tengas las cámaras y micrófonos en el lugar.

-¿Para qué quieres eso ahí? –No le cuadraba a la reptil que tuviera que tener activo eso si ya tendría demasiada vigilancia y aislamiento a su consideración.

-Para que Sans y yo podamos dirigir a papá en todo momento.

-¿Yo qué?

Preguntó Sans adormilado tras haberse quedado parado con sus cuencas cerradas en todo momento. Tardó en darse cuenta de que la mención de su nombre involucraba su participación en tal alocado plan de la humana, pero aún más, en estar con ella asesorando al rey. Lo viera como lo viera, era algo que le ponía un tanto nervioso pese a no ser nada malo.

-Además de coqueteo, requerirá lo que más le gusta a mamá, que son los chistes. Esa es tu especialidad, Sans –Elogió la humana contenta de tener su atención tras verlo despierto –Somos el conjunto perfecto para esta misión importante.

Sans no sabía si era por el sueño aun presente en él, pero el escucharla decir "somos el conjunto perfecto" lo paralizó al grado de no escuchar bien el resto de la oración. Sin contar el hecho de poder verla con esa sonrisa tan radiante que mostraba lo esperanzada que estaba con tan alocado plan que se estaba sacando de la manga.

-POR PRIMERA VEZ SERIVIRÁN DE ALGO TUS PÉSIMOS CHISTES –Se acercó Papyrus sin percatarse de la parálisis de su hermano mayor.

-Muy bien, ¡entonces todos en marcha! –Indicó optimista la humana con todos.

-Esperen, esperen –Detuvo todo Asgore sumamente desesperado y aterrado con todo –No sé si esto sea bueno… Digo, primero se tendría que tener la certeza de que Toriel quiera salir conmigo ¿no? Y a como ha dejado las cosas en claro entre nosotros…

-Es por eso que contamos con una carta bajo la manga –Lanzó una mirada cómplice al monarca que de algún modo parecía que ambos entendían el contexto y el resto no –Yo me encargo de eso. Lo primero es prepararte para que cuando te dirijamos en el lugar, sepas bien cómo actuar.

-De acuerdo…

Asgore estaba sumamente sonrojado de lo que estaban por hacer todos por él. Pero parecía que algo en sus palabras le había frustrado un poco a la humana, ya que en cuanto habló se puso sumamente seria a comparación de cómo había estado segundos antes.

-Lección número uno. Nada de titubear ni dudar –Dijo con su rostro inexpresivo –La confianza en uno mismo lo es todo en el arte de ligar.

-Realmente me pregunto cómo es que sabes de esto… -Se alarmó el rey de la seriedad que su hija se estaba tomando las "lecciones".

-¡Ahora muéstrame tu mejor expresión de coqueteo!

-¡¿Q-qué?!

Alphys y Undyne se aguantaban la risa viendo como el inmenso monstruo le hacía caso a una humana un tanto baja para su edad, mientras que Mettaton se hallaba hablando por teléfono arduamente con alguien a que sin lugar a dudas había cometido algo que le había disgustado al robot estrella. Papyrus miraba todo un tanto extrañado, pero aun así se mantuvo sorpresivamente tranquilo esperando a que se requiriera de su participación en cualquier momento.

-Mmmm, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí –Finalmente comentó Frisk tras una serie de intentos de que Asgore mostrara físicamente galantería y confianza erróneamente.

-Lo siento, es que… realmente nunca he visto que se haga algo así –Se disculpó el monarca.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo puedo ayudar en eso! –Exclamó Alphys con un brillo inusual en sus ojos –Hay mucho anime que puedo mostrar para eso.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para ver todo el anime, cariño –Interrumpió Undyne con cierto pesar a su novia –No si se quiere hacer todo hoy, claro.

-No… ¡Pero puede haber un plan b para eso! –Mantuvo su felicidad la científica –Frisk ¿recuerdas como intentaste ayudarme a mí con eso?

-Roleándolo, por supuesto –Rio la joven ante el recuerdo –Es un buen plan, intentémoslo.

Sin dar oportunidad para algo más, Frisk le quitó su larga capa e intentó ponérsela, pero al ser tan grande y pesada optó finalmente por crearse una corona de papel doblado y ponérsela con unos pasadores que le dio Mettaton con su cara.

-Yo actuaré de ti para que veas qué es lo que tienes que hacer –Le indicó a su padre –Y Papyrus ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer de Toriel?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS HARÁ LA MEJOR INTERPRETACIÓN DE LA REINA! –Exclamó el esqueleto poniéndose a lado suyo con orgullo –TANTO QUE DUDARÁN DE SI SOY ELLA.

-Esperen, si ese es el caso ¿No creen que sería mejor que Sans ayudara en eso?

La capitana de la guardia real se había puesto a lado del centinela mirándolo con picardía. Sans no tuvo que analizar a profundidad lo que se traía entre manos, pero por más que quiso tomar aquello con indiferencia, lo cierto es que le estaba dando todo algo de gracia. ¿No estaban ya exagerando demasiado las cosas? ¿Por qué la urgencia de hacer todo espontáneamente? Sabía que Frisk cuando se proponía algo era muy determinada, pero el que quisiera involucrar a todos ante una urgencia no explicada le daba algo de qué pensar.

-Sans es el mejor amigo de Toriel, además ambos comparten el mismo gusto por los chistes –Analizó Mettaton acercándose tras colgar la llamada furtiva en la que había estado –Creo que él podría interpretar mejor el papel para que pueda verse todo más realista. Lo digo como la opinión de un gran experto que soy.

-AUNQUE SEA RARO QUE LO DIGA… TIENEN RAZÓN –Intuyó Papyrus un tanto anonadado con todo –QUIEN DIRÍA QUE EL FUTURO DEL REINO MISMO DEPENDERÍA DE LAS HABILIDADES TONTAS DE MI HERMANO.

-Hey, los chistes tienen su gracia, bro –Sonrió Sans. –¿A **calcio** dudas de que no pueda con eso?

-Ese es el espíritu, Sans. Sigue así –Aprobó Undyne sonriendo maliciosamente. Realmente estaba disfrutando todo.

-Creí que el trato de la otra vez era que no me molestarían con eso –Susurró Sans a Undyne una vez que el resto comenzaron a apartarse para dar pie al plan de rolear.

-No, el trato fue que me aseguraría de que Alphys no te molestaría más con eso –Jactó la anfibia susurrando de igual modo en lo que le ponía la sábana polvorienta que cubría el trono viejo para simular una túnica como las de Toriel –No dije nada sobre mí.

Sin más lo empujó un tanto fuerte para su gusto para ponerlo en "escena" y se sentó junto con el resto que no querían perder detalle de las lecciones tan raras que daría la humana. Asgore se sentó en su trono observando todo con suma atención para no perder detalles importantes, pero estaba tan sudoroso que era más que evidente que todo lo que se estaba haciendo por él le ponía nervioso.

Sans estaba esbozando una sonrisa de calma en lo que estaba parado ahí observándolos todos, no tenía pánico escénico ni mucho menos le preocupaba contar con un público tan analítico a su alrededor. Después de todo, de vez en cuando iba al restaurante de Mettaton a dar un show de comedia del cual era un tanto popular con ello. Ni tampoco le preocupaba actuar de su amiga, incluso le daba gracia tener que hacerlo.

Lo que realmente le incomodaba y hacía un esfuerzo en no mostrar para nada eso, era el hecho de que lo habían puesto con el mero propósito de emocionarse ellas con ver cómo le coqueteaba la humana sabiendo ambas que a él le gustaba. Lo viera como lo viera, era desagradable para él que lo usaran de ese modo al ser una tortura indirecta.

Suspiró levemente antes de avanzar hacia la joven que le estaba esperando a su entrada. No lo haría para complacer a las servidoras principales del rey, sino para ayudar a Frisk a cumplirle su meta de juntar a sus padres. Y si se necesitaba que actuara de mujer y compartiera su repertorio de chistes, lo haría con gusto para ella.

-Hooooola, soy Toriel. Hago quinientas tartas al día y tengo una hijita que tiene un nido de aves por cabello. Pero shhhh, no le digan que es adoptada.

Lo había dicho todo con un tono demasiado agudo fingido mientras hacía como que tenía un peinado esponjoso completamente inexistente. Frisk casi se cae ante la risa que le dio su interpretación de su madre que por ese instante se olvidó del objetivo que se suponía que debían de concentrarse.

-¡SANS! ¡TÓMATE ESTO ENSERIO!

-¡Ho-howdy! –A Frisk le costaba decir algo ante la risa constante.

-Oh, pero si es mi exesposo, el rey orejas largas que bien podría pasarse por un gigantesco burro albino –continuó con su tono extremadamente agudo en lo que hacía una pose que se suponía que hacía Toriel cuando se mostraba disgustada con algo.

-¿Eso piensa Tori de mí? –Preguntó Asgore preocupado.

-Bu-bueno… es algo que ella diría –Comentó simplemente Alphys sin entender que tanto ayudaría la actuación exagerada del esqueleto.

-¿Acaso te A **burro** , Tori? –Tras por fin poder contenerse, la humana sonrió con presunta galantería cruzándose de brazos con total seguridad y levantando sus hombros para poder aparentar ser el gran monstruo jefe –Porque si es así, puedo hacerte pasar un buen rato si me lo permites.

Sans hizo lo posible para no reírse con eso y seguir con la actuación de ambos, pero mentalmente felicitaba a la humana por su buen uso de palabras en contra de las suyas. Podía considerarse orgulloso con eso.

-¿Sin palabras? –Frisk continuó con su actuación agravando un poco su voz con tal de que sonara masculina sin lograrlo realmente –Si me lo permites, te aseguro que puedo ser más ardiente de lo que por sí ya soy.

-No creo poder decirle algo así a Tori –Sudó nervioso el rey.

-Shhhh, esto se está poniendo bueno –Chitó Undyne sonriendo divertida.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Frisk le tomó la mano a Sans empleando su tono grave continuando con la actuación –Porque si seguimos hablando de calor, esto puede subir la temperatura.

Sans ya no sabía cómo seguir en cuanto notó que todo ya estaba requiriendo de contacto físico. La humana lo había jalado a modo sorpresivo para terminar torpemente entre sus brazos mientras lo miraba coquetamente. Si bien era consciente de que todo era actuado, el tener ya a la humana demasiado cerca y que lo viera de ese modo ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No contemplaba de que la joven fuera más a fondo con el acto.

\- Ammmm, ¿Frisk?

La mencionada no dijo nada tras no notar el tono azulado que se estaba asomando en el rostro del esqueleto en cuanto ella puso su mano en lo que vendría siendo su mejilla. Ella seguía muy metida en su papel sin percatarse de que los presentes veían estupefactos que ella se acercaba más a él teniéndolo preso en sus brazos. ¿Acaso…?

Asgore estaba paralizado de la sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo, pero no se comparaba con Sans, el cual literalmente estaba su mente en blanco tras notar lo que podría pasar. ¡¿Lo… iba a besar?! ¿Ahí? ¿Ahora? ¿Se detendría ella al ser todo falso, o continuaría directamente apegándose demasiado a su papel?

¿Debería… de detenerla?

Aunque tuviera más claros sus sentimientos hacia la humana, por primera vez Sans pensó en posibilidades que fueran mucho más allá que simplemente verla feliz en la lejanía que implicaba la amistad que tenían. No se había puesto a pensar en ella en nada más que asuntos verbales tras darse por vencido desde el principio, pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca… demasiado cerca… no se había percatado de lo mucho que le agradaba su aroma.

Por obviedades de ser un esqueleto, no le podría corresponder el beso, pero eso no significaba que la sensación… Realmente ya estaba en un punto en el que le estaba valiendo si todos notaban lo azulado que estaba o no, esto ya estaba fuera de su autocontrol y se estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre desaparecer para zafarse del asunto o quedarse ahí y recibir el toque de sus labios.

-¡OK, OK! ¡Ya entendí! –Interrumpió Asgore poniéndose de pie con fiereza.

Frisk se giró abruptamente tras el grito casi colérico de su padre y soltó a Sans instantáneamente, el cual cayó de golpe hacia el suelo ante una parálisis en él que parecía no desaparecer en un buen rato. Sus cuencas estaban completamente oscuras mientras que toda su cara estaba en un llamativo azul celeste, pero de eso no se percató la humana tras prestarle mayor atención al rey que se mostraba entre nervioso y molesto.

-Pero si aún no llegamos a la parte en la que le pides que se quede contigo de nuevo –Reprochó levemente la embajadora.

-No hace falta… -Se limpió el sudor con su capa mientras respiraba fuertemente –Entendí ya lo suficiente ¿Qué más sigue?

-El paso dos, arreglarte en lo que el resto preparamos todo para la noche –Dijo con calma la embajadora de los monstruos.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Mettaton tomara control del asunto y se llevara al monarca para arreglarlo jalándolo fuera del cuarto del trono. Undyne se levantó contenta mientras que Alphys estaba aún paralizada completamente roja teniendo su celular en sus manos como escudo.

Papyrus había ido directamente hacia su hermano tras notar que éste seguía sin levantarse e iba a reprocharle por ser flojo una vez más en un momento como ese, pero tras notar que aquella expresión en su rostro no era normal lo acomodó un poco en el mismo suelo para sacudirlo levemente.

-SANS… ESTAS AZUL, PERO NO EN EL BUEN SENTIDO.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto, Frisk? –Preguntó la capitana acercándose con seguridad.

-Cada quien a prepararse en sus puestos para esta noche –Indicó calmada y segura en sus palabras –Mientras tanto yo… iré a la parte más difícil del plan.

Caminó retirándose lentamente del lugar mientras sacaba su celular. Buscó el número de su madre adoptiva, mas no oprimió el botón de llamar al instante. Sabía que convencerla no sería sencillo, pero por lo mismo, estaba dispuesta a poner una carta sobre la mesa que no le gustaría a su madre y que sin lugar a dudas la pasaría mal después por intentar algo así.

Pero si con eso podía lograr que le diera la oportunidad de salir con él en la cena que estaban preparando todos, su lucha habría valido toda la pena.

.

.

.

 **Y tras un mes de trabajo y estrés acumulado, aquí estoy! :D**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera y por seguir conmigo en esta historia, realmente me hace feliz que les guste n_n**

 **Pero antes que nada quiero preguntarles algo ¿Si les parece bien que salgan los capítulos especiales sobre el pasado del reino aquí mismo? ¿O les confunde demasiado y mejor consideran que debería ponerlos aparte? Con eso de que no he querido que se pierda los detalles que forman parte de un mismo mundo, es el hecho por el cual no había pensado en separarlos, pero no sé si eso les ha confundido o no. Porfis díganme si hay problema o no, para hacer algo al respecto y que les sea más cómoda la lectura, ¿va?**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	45. Chapter 45

Los pasos de la embajadora de los monstruos eran un tanto apresurados pese a encontrarse nerviosa de lo que estaba por hacer. No le gustaba tener que recurrir a métodos de esa índole, pero si tenía que hacer lo necesario con tal de lograr su cometido, la culpa podría quedarse atrás tras la satisfacción de verlo realizado.

Su madre seguía sin contestarle, cosa que lamentablemente era muy común que dejara desatendido el aparato al no sentirse cómoda con él. Por lo que optó finalmente en tener que ir a las ruinas a presentar su segundo gran paso para su plan, pero por el tiempo tan medido que tenían no podía darse el lujo de recorrer todo el subsuelo aunque le gustara mucho caminar.

Cuando finalmente llegó al rio de Hotland que conectaba gran parte de todo el reino, vio con gran alegría de que se encontraba la figura encapuchada con su lancha.

-Saludos, majestad –El ser encapuchado se giró hacia ella en cuanto estuvo casi a lado suyo – ¿A dónde desea que la lleve?

-Sólo Frisk –Pidió un tanto apenada con que ya hubiera varios monstruos que la consideraran de la realeza –Necesito ir a las ruinas, así que lo más cercano que se pueda, por favor.

-Muy bien.

Esperó a que la humana se subiera para comenzar a andar al paso de la corriente, la cual estaba siendo excesivamente lenta para el mal gusto de ella. Tenía bastante prisa en llegar ante la incógnita de cuánto tiempo le llevaría tratar de convencer a Toriel de salir en una cita romántica con su exesposo. Conforme avanzaban a tal ritmo, Frisk se cambió en varias posiciones en la lancha ante la desesperación que le estaba dando no llegar ya.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero recuerdo que podía ir más rápido esto –Comentó tras suspirar de la desesperación –No quiero ser grosera, pero en verdad tengo prisa esta vez.

-Hoy la corriente desea ver por más tiempo su rostro en él, majestad –Dijo pasivamente la figura encapuchada. –Lo tiene cautivado con su presencia.

-Pues le agradecería que me comprendiera que tengo cosas que hacer. –Comentó siguiendo la corriente de tan extraña conversación. Se acostó por tercera vez en el bote ante la ansiedad que le daba la nula velocidad en la que estaban recorriendo el camino. Aun se encontraban en los terrenos de Hotland.

-No puedes pedirle que comprenda, no está en su naturaleza. Sólo actúa con lo que le dan.

Frisk suspiró nuevamente impaciente. Estaba acostumbrada a las cosas sin sentido que daba regularmente el dueño de la barca, pero por lo pronto la carcomía las ganas de llegar a su otro hogar para continuar con el plan que detalladamente había elaborado a prueba de errores. Tras estar unos minutos escuchándolo cantar la misma tonada, la humana cambió de posición para recargarse y ver el agua del río, en el cual podía ver que los peces nadaban más rápido de lo que avanzaban ellos, con lo que gruñó por lo bajo tras ser muy tarde para bajarse y moverse por su cuenta.

-Tralala… ¿Sabías que los esqueletos no son cabezas huecas?

Le habría gustado saber nadar dada la situación en la que se presentaba, así podría ir más rápido que el transporte en el que estaba. Al haberse criado en un orfanato la mayor parte del tiempo de su vida, las monjas nunca habían tenido la iniciativa de enseñarles a nadar tras considerar que no era asunto suyo tal conocimiento para los infantes. Eso era algo que tenía que enseñarles su futura familia a como lo veían ellas.

La embajadora se prometió a si misma pedirles a sus padres que le enseñaran a nadar un día posible ante ese vago recuerdo. Si todo marchaba bien, los tendría ya a los dos juntos para eso.

-Disculpa eh… -Frisk se dio cuenta que aunque lo conociera, realmente no sabía su nombre. Tan sólo se había limitado a llamarlo Riverperson (persona del río) como referencia suficiente para ubicarlo, más le era grosero ahora referirse así directamente –¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Tengo nombre? –Comentó el ser con un tono sorprendido –Muchos me llaman persona del río, no creí que pudiera tener un nombre. Vaya sorpresa que me da hoy la vida.

-Te llamaré River entonces –Rio amablemente la humana con tal cosa y se acomodó en otra nueva postura para verlo mejor mientras conversaba –Dime River, tú en ocasiones me has dado buenos consejos.

-¿Los doy?

-Bueno… la mayoría de las veces –comentó un tanto dudosa –Ahora voy en camino a ver a Toriel y… tengo la meta de convencerla de salir con Asgore ¿Algún consejo que puedas darme para eso?

-El amor, el amor, tra la laaa –Canturreó con extrema calma estando parado frente a la humana –Un sentimiento muy caprichoso.

-Si…. –Frisk levantó la ceja en espera de algo más informativo. –Pero ¿qué crees que pudiera ser lo mejor que haga?

-Usar unos bonitos pantalones puede ayudar –Su voz sonaba muy armónica –Mmmm ¿Deberé comprarme unos nuevos?

La humana suspiró resignada a que no le diría nada bueno esta vez y se recargó nuevamente en la barda del bote para seguir viendo su reflejo en el agua.

.

…

La científica real se encontraba en su laboratorio terminando de programar sus pantallas para ver distintos ángulos para mayor facilidad. Tras notar que yacía todo en perfecto orden, tomó su taza favorita y se retiró un poco para servirse más de su refresco favorito.

-Esa cosa va a picarte los dientes un día de estos. –Comentó Sans desde su asiento donde se encontraba en una mala postura, dejándose medio caer mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta –Te lo dice un experto en huesos.

-Undyne me dice lo mismo, pero me gusta –Alphys se sirvió por tercera vez su bebida y se acercó al esqueleto para sentarse a su lado frente a las pantallas –Además, por lo visto necesitaremos energías por cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse.

-Si, suena todo muy agotador.

-Vamos, realmente se ve todo divertido –Trató de animarlo una vez más. Desde que habían llegado al laboratorio, el esqueleto se había limitado a sentarse y no hacer nada más –Además, es una gran oportunidad de que Asgore esté bien.

-Si…

Alphys notó cómo se dejaba recaer cada vez más en su asiento estando a punto de dormirse, por lo que optó por dejar su taza y prestarle mayor atención antes de que cerrara sus cuencas por completo. Sabía que una vez dormido le sería difícil hacerle despertar inmediatamente.

-Sans… Hay a-algo que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que venga Frisk –Suspiró un tanto preocupada de alguna posible reacción de su amigo –He estado aun monitoreando a Flowey y… hay algo distinto que he registrado en él. Tuvo un grado muy fuerte de irritación hace poco y me mencionó de que habías ido a visitarlo y…

-Te ahorro la pregunta, Al –Rio levemente desde su asiento –Si, estoy investigando su determinación.

-P-podías haberme avisado… o p-pedido ayuda con eso. Yo también estoy investigándolo –Reprochó sudando de cualquier reacción negativa pese a conocer muy bien al comediante –No tiene sentido que lo hagamos cada quien por su cuenta a ver quién le atina primero.

-Sabes que soy muy flojo como para querer competir, y más por algo como esto –Cerró sus cuencas con calma –Y aunque estemos estudiando a la misma hierba, nuestros enfoques son distintos. No veo el problema con eso.

-Sé que te gusta trabajar solo… y que no te gusta compartir nada de ti –Suspiró un tanto dolida de que la situación en la que estaban siendo cómplices por el bien de los hijos del rey no bastara para que Sans la tomara en serio –Pero esto no es por ninguno de los dos, sino por Frisk y Flowey.

-Antes no te importaba mi modo de hacer las cosas, Al. ¿Acaso trabajar con la planta ha hecho que florezcas? ¿O es que cumplir 27 y tener pareja te está haciendo echar raíces?

A pesar de saber que tan sólo había hecho un mal juego de palabras dichas al azar, la reptil suspiró para calmar sus nervios del disgusto que le estaba pareciendo el caso. Sabía el talento nato que tenía el esqueleto en ámbitos científicos y lo sencillo que era en algunos de sus procesos ante un exceso de paciencia, pero no estaba con el ánimo de seguir tolerando tales actos de su parte si tenía una gran carga en sus manos.

-Le prometí a Frisk que haría todo lo que estuviera en mí para ayudar a Flowey –Comentó con la voz más seria que pudiera –Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sería injusto que no pudiera ni cumplir con algo como esto. Y-yo… ya he fallado varias veces y en eso se han ido vidas inocentes. No quiero que eso ocurra de nuevo. No puedo darme el lujo de seguir fallando.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que el esqueleto abriera sus cuencas para contemplar con mayor detenimiento a la reptil.

-Soy la científica real, si… pero yo sé que no me merezco este puesto. No puedo hacer esto sola. Yo… en verdad necesito tu ayuda. Sé que sabes eso, sé que ya sabes algo más que yo para que estés tomando iniciativa en esto. Y sé que piensas que no estoy a tu nivel para comprender todo, pero…

-Yo nunca he pensado así de ti, Al, y te aseguro que jamás será el caso. –Le cortó de inmediato antes de que se pusiera su amiga a llorar de la frustración claramente reflejada en su rostro –Eres muy inteligente. No creo que el rey esponjoso te diera el título por nada. Si no digo nada es porque ya sabes como soy, tú misma lo dijiste. No es nada personal, sólo es mi modo de llevar a cabo las cosas.

-Pero en esto no podemos darnos ese lujo, Sans. No si hay algo que tiene Frisk que desconocemos y que pudiera hacerle daño o…

-Estoy en eso, puedes estar tranquila.

Alphys había tomado de vuelta su taza para darle un gran trago, cosa que le lastimó un poco al subírsele un poco el gas de la bebida alta en azúcares ante la sorpresa que le había dado tales palabras. Su hipótesis sobre que el centinela estuviera ya investigando por su cuenta, implicaba que ya tenía una idea en concreto para poder dar un paso más hacia delante, pero el que se lo dijera tan directo le causaba una sensación de júbilo.

Observó a su amigo desde su asiento en espera de que le dijera algo más, pero por más que lo penetraba con la mirada con insistencia, el esqueleto se mantuvo sereno y mal sentado. Suspiró resignada, optando por dejar de verlo.

-Flowey no tiene alma, por lo que ha sido difícil monitorear únicamente sus raíces para hallar alguna anomalía –Miró su taza ya vacía en busca de las palabras adecuadas –Pero hay un comportamiento que resalta en él y que me atrajo la atención. Es curioso… bastante curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Eso justamente. Es curioso –Volvió a dirigirle la mirada cayéndose un poco sus lentes ante el giro brusco que dio –Parece tener una necesidad de saber de todo lo que esté a su alcance sin importar su origen o materia. En un día puede pedirme libros de anatomía antropomórfica avanzada y al otro las temporadas completas del anime más reciente.

-He, así que es como tú –Se rio Sans de imaginarse variadas escenas viendo los dibujos animados los dos en el laboratorio.

-En realidad… siento que es más como Frisk.

Sans oscureció su mirada por un par de segundos ante el leve disgusto que le había dado la comparación.

-Frisk siempre ha mostrado un gran interés por todo lo que pasa en el reino, y en un principio lo tomé como algo normal al ser completamente nuevo para ella un mundo desconocido, pero aun cuando ya lleva tiempo viviendo aquí, sigue estudiándonos.

-¿Ahora me dirás que también quieres poner a la chica en una caja de cristal para estudiarla? –No pudo evitar burlarse de su paranoia –Tori quiere ser maestra y Frisk es una nerd de la lectura. Si es un comportamiento normal.

-¿Pero qué tal si parte de ese mismo comportamiento hay una conexión?

-Lo…

Sans se detuvo tras una idea en concreto. Consideraba que los nervios de su amiga estaban siendo exagerados, pero también comprendía a la perfección la gravedad de que una fuerza del vacío vinculara a dos seres cuyas similitudes eran que tenían determinación, no eran monstruos… y que ambos tenían mente.

Flowey había comentado en el último enfrentamiento que habían tenido, que era quien comprendía mejor a todos los seres del inframundo, incluyendo a la humana. Nada parecía indicar que hubiera absorbido su alma al igual que había hecho con la suya según indicaba, pero al momento de hacer comentarios sobre el RESET, insistía en que no podía dejar de negarse a ese sentimiento de hacer las cosas una y otra vez.

¿Acaso había una necesidad patológica en eso? Ambos seres se estaban portando bastante bien a su modo siendo el caso de que una tiene sentimientos y el otro no ¿Estarán tratando de controlar ese impulso por medio de conocimiento de lo que fuera? ¿O más bien buscaban un simple distractor de sus propios pensamientos? Si aquella fuerza se encontraba contenida en la mente de la humana y aquella conexión con el hierbajo era del mismo modo, implicaba elementos más escabrosos de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Dolores de cabeza, alucinaciones, pesadillas… ¿Frisk…estará conteniendo ese impulso también?

-Ok… tú ganas. Te diré que he estado averiguando –Finalmente habló en lo que se acomodaba correctamente en su asiento –Pero antes necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño experimento.

-C-claro, dime.

-Necesito que la planta esté aquí.

.

…

-Majestad, hemos llegado.

Completamente soñolienta, Frisk se despertó estirándose ante un entumecimiento repentino. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero con la lentitud de la corriente que había estado observando en todo el trayecto, no dudó en que se había aburrido a tal grado de haberla arrullado tal calma.

Sin embargo no contempló el mismo ambiente húmedo que era Waterfall ni tampoco las orillas del friolento Snowdin, sino que se encontraban justo en la gran puerta de entrada hacia las Ruinas. Frisk no tenía ni idea de cómo era que la había llevado hasta ahí hasta que despertó lo suficiente para notar que la barca con forma animal había dejado huellas en la nieve indicando que había caminado una vez que se había acabado el transcurso del agua.

-No sabía que podías hacer esto –Comentó asombrada en lo que se bajaba del barco de madera con cuidado. –Habría ayudado mucho en otras situaciones que me llevaras hasta un punto específico.

-Bueno, nadie me había pedido antes llegar "lo más cercano a las ruinas", por lo que tomé la palabra a tal indicación –Comentó con total naturalidad –Esto es lo más cercano que se puede llegar a las ruinas, ya que no puede pasarse de ahí de otro modo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –Le sonrió amablemente –Ahora tengo una misión que cumplir.

Sin más, la lancha se puso a correr alejándose entre la densa nieve. Frisk los observó un tanto extrañada con eso por un rato y finalmente se dispuso a entrar a las ruinas en espera de encontrar de buenas a su madre adoptiva.

A pesar de haber estado ausente por casi una semana en aquel hogar, parecía que su madre había aprovechado para hacer una total remodelación a la casa tomándola por sorpresa. Todo estaba ordenado como siempre, pero muchos de los elementos se veían más modernos.

-¡Frisk, mi niña! –Exclamó sorprendida Toriel al verla entrar. Tenía puestos sus lentes, indicándole de que había estado leyendo –No te esperaba hasta dos días después ¿Ya te hartaste de tu padre?

-Ehhh, no –Rio con nervios. Si seguía haciendo Toriel esa clase de comentarios, sin lugar a dudas le sería más difícil lograr su cometido –Vine a verte, mamá.

-Y yo que quería darte una sorpresa, aun no termino de redecorar todo –Sonrió dulcemente en lo que se acercaba a ella para acomodarle su cabello alborotado sin éxito alguno –Pero supongo que ahora puede convertirse en una actividad madre-hija ¿Qué dices?

-Me gusta la idea.

-Bien, primero vamos a comer. Estoy muy segura de que no te has alimentado bien –Comenzó a empujarla levemente para llevarla a la cocina –De postre hay tu favorito.

-Gracias mamá… pero me gustaría hablar de algo antes.

-Oh, dime mi niña ¿qué es?

Ambas se detuvieron a entrada de la cocina en lo que la monstruo jefe le observaba sumamente sonriente sin notar los nervios que traía consigo su hija adoptiva. Frisk pasó saliva antes de siquiera pensar en cuáles serían sus primeras palabras o el cómo debía de manejar el asunto con tacto, pero por más que trataba de ver posibilidades de evitar una riña, era imposible no tener esa visión en su mente.

Pasara lo que pasara, estaba dispuesta a no rendirse hasta lograrlo en ese mismo día. La posibilidad de juntar por fin a sus padres la llenaba de determinación.

-¡Quieroquesalgasconpapáestamismanoche!

-¿Qué? –Toriel la miró sin comprender nada.

-Que… quiero que salgas con papá esta noche –Comentó más claro y llena de valentía y determinación –Yo…

-No –La mirada cálida de la monstruo jefe se ensombreció ante el disgusto que le daba tal cosa y se metió a la cocina –Ya fui muy clara con eso, Frisk. No quiero que insistas más.

-Insistiré las veces necesarias –Se metió igualmente y se recargó en el barandal de la puerta –Sólo pido una noche y ya.

Toriel ni siquiera la volteó a verla. Se puso a lavar unos trastes sucios que tenía con tal de poder hacer algo con sus manos. Frisk esperó de algún modo de que la mirara en cuanto terminara siendo el caso de querer ordenar sus pensamientos, pero en vez de eso, la monstruo se puso a sacar unas cosas del refrigerador y empezar a cortar unas verduras en la misma barra dándole la espalda. Levemente frustrada con eso, Frisk se acercó a ella.

-Entonces no me das otra opción más que usar esto –Le tendió el pergamino viejo que había tenido guardado en su bolsillo.

Toriel lo tomó mostrando un semblante de enfado, pero tras abrir y ver su contenido, no tardó en cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa total. Parecía querer decir algo al respecto, pero su labio inferior temblaba a tal grado de impedirle que las palabras salieran a brote.

-Encontré eso en el castillo –Mintió para no tener que meter en más problemas y malentendidos a su padre cabra –No tuve que analizarlo mucho para entender de qué se trataba.

-Yo… yo en verdad…. –Le estaban temblando las manos sujetando el viejo pergamino a punto de romperse –Yo había hecho que me firmaran esto. No… no lo entiendo. No lo entiendo.

Parecía estar por desmayarse, por lo que Frisk actuó rápido y le llevó una silla para que se sentara en el acto. Toriel seguía viendo el documento un tanto esperanzada de encontrar un malentendido y que realmente estaba completo, pero por más que lo observaba con horror seguía en su mismo estado.

Una firma. Faltaba una firma.

Trató de hacer memoria para tratar de comprender cómo era que había cometido tan garrafal error. Recordaba las palabras de Gerson, el capitán de la guardia real en aquel entonces, en cuanto le había dado el documento para que pudiera firmarlo como última orden de su parte. "Esto le romperá el corazón en más de un sentido… pero supongo que te da igual eso", le había dicho en cuanto había firmado. La otra firma había sido de un lobo juglar que amaba el reino por sus cánticos y que habían elegido como "la voz del pueblo", el cual había firmado un tanto emocionado de formar parte de algo importante.

Pero la tercera firma recordaba que había sido la primera en obtener y la que menos le había costado conseguirla. ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera ahí? No podía recordar un rostro ni un nombre, pero estaba más que segura de que si la había obtenido.

Era imposible que ella hubiera fallado en algo así, nunca había sido de hacer las cosas inconclusas ni mucho menos tan descuidadas. Sin embargo estaba ahí, contemplando el pergamino escrito con sus propias manos y firmado por dos de las tres que se pedían para volverse legal.

Ella aún era la reina de todos los monstruos… y eso la hacía todavía la esposa de Asgore Dreemurr.

-Tu padre… ¿Sabe de esto? –Su voz sonaba como si estuviera en un funeral.

-Si –Optó por decir la verdad en eso para evitar equivocarse en su plan –Él fue quien me explicó cómo funciona lo de las tres firmas.

-Bien… -Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y acto seguido quemó el documento con un simple toque de sus manos sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto la humana que observaba preocupada la situación. –Tengo que renovar ese documento a la brevedad posible. Mientras tanto, te aconsejo no decir absolutamente ni una palabra al respecto o se armará un escándalo que afectaría tanto a mí como al rey.

-Sal con papá esta noche entonces.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sal con papá esta noche –Repitió Frisk con calma.

-Frisk, no estoy para esas cosas ahora –Rugió cada vez más molesta. Estaba más que claro que la noticia no le había caído bien en absoluto –Tengo que solucionar esto de inmediato o…

-Necesitas las firmas de Undyne y Alphys –Miró a su madre con mucha determinación en sus palabras pese al semblante colérico que portaba la monstruo jefe –Y también necesitas la mía. Sólo pido que salgas con papá esta noche, no pido ni pediré nada más. Sólo así firmaré.

-Tu firma puede ser remplazada por alguien más, es la que menos me preocupa –Atajó cruzándose de brazos –Mientras exista alguien a quien el reino quiera y que no sea el mismo soberano, tiene el derecho de portar el título como "la voz del pueblo". Mettaton es un buen candidato para eso.

Aquella información le tomó por sorpresa a la embajadora arruinándole sus planes de lleno. Si era cierto eso, significaba que la situación se le había ido de sus manos.

-Deberías de estudiar derechos y leyes, mi niña. Siempre te saca de varios apuros en la vida –Comentó triunfalmente Toriel en lo que se retiraba de la cocina.

Frisk se quedó parada tratando de encontrar una solución factible para su plan, pero por más que le pensaba, no encontraba algo con lo que pudiera salvar la situación. A menos…

-¡Entonces saldré gritando a todos los lugares de que ustedes aún están casados! –Corrió con desesperación para alcanzar a su madre en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, la cual volteó a verla sorprendida –Si quieres evitar un escándalo, yo puedo hacerlo en grande.

-Sería un golpe de estado de tu parte, entonces –Gruñó en el acto –Harías que algunos sectores se dividieran y causarías más caos del que por sí ya ha generado Asgore siendo un pésimo rey.

-Es porque muchos consideran que es tu culpa que los hayas abandonado –comentó Frisk exaltándose aún más, tras recordar las palabras que Gerson le había dicho sobre la situación trágica del matrimonio real –Todos lamentaron tu huida cuando te necesitaban más que nunca.

-¡¿Y por qué crees que tuve que ocultarme, Frisk?! –Exclamó con el mismo tono efusivo – ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí tomar una decisión así? ¡No! Yo ya sabía que todos querían a Asgore y lo mucho que me odiarían por esto.

-¡Y en cambio los dejaste a todos a su suerte!

-¡Deja de seguir viéndome como la mala, Frisk! –Gritó molesta con su insistencia –Fue Asgore quien dejó a todos a su suerte prefiriendo quedándose esperando a que los humanos cayeran en vez de hacer lo que le correspondía como rey desde un principio. ¡Nadie tenía que sufrir! Y en su estupidez, nos arrastró a todos a sufrir con él.

-¡Porque él no quería matar a nadie!

-¡Y sin embargo lo hizo! ¡Iba a matarte a ti incluso y yo te salvé! Optó por matar inocentes con la mala suerte de haber caído aquí en vez de hacer lo correcto.

Los gritos estaban siendo cada vez más fuertes, cosa que ambas estaban sorprendidas con la situación en la que se encontraban la una a la otra, y sin embargo ninguna quería ceder por sus respectivas razones.

Frisk estaba con los puños apretados ante la desesperación que le estaba dando que su madre adoptiva fuera tan orgullosa, pero también sabía que estaba siendo el mismo caso de parte suya. Ya no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar tal caso e incluso sentía que el plan se había ido por la borda.

Pero si algo tenía muy seguro en ella misma, es que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-Sólo te pido que salgas esta noche con él. No volveré a insistir si lo haces –Hizo todo lo posible por calmarse. No le estaba gustando el trato que estaba empleándole.

-El que me sigas insistiendo con eso, implica que no respetas mis decisiones –Su semblante seguía siendo serio, pero el brillo de sus ojos le decía que también le dolía discutir con ella –Sé que quisieras vernos juntos, pero es no pasará. Las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder si vas. –Insistió aprovechando la oportunidad de verla más calmada –Una noche solamente, y en verdad prometo que no insistiré más en eso.

Toriel suspiró fuertemente ante la desesperación que le estaba dando el caso. Observando detenidamente a su hija, no podía evitar verse a sí misma a su edad salvo por evidentes diferencias físicas. Ambas habían sido huérfanas y acogidas de una secta religiosa en muy temprana edad. Ambas habían pasado por alguna circunstancia fuerte que les había separado de aquel hogar para pasar a otro mucho más grande y lujoso. Ambas habían terminado en manos de reyes…

Si ella hubiera visto que los antiguos reyes se hubieran peleado ¿Ella habría hecho todo lo posible por juntarlos?

La monstruo jefe se rió en sus adentros con esa pregunta. Era bastante obvio para todos lo mucho que se amaban los padres de Asgore, por lo que era imposible imaginar que tuvieran una riña en algún momento a grado de poder separarse, por lo que era imposible que se hubiera presentado una situación así en su juventud.

Pero… ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que decía el reino sobre Asgore y ella? Recordaba lo mucho que le exasperaba a varios el cómo permanecían juntos al grado de empalagar todo momento por muy serio que se presentara. Gerson siempre les reprochaba cada vez que les veía juntos al extrañar convivir con su mejor amigo, y por más que se separaban para sus actividades personales, siempre habían permanecido pensando el uno del otro sin importar la distancia.

Si… siempre habían pensado el uno del otro sin importar que les pasara. Y cuando formaron una familia, sus pensamientos y enfoques simplemente aumentaron a grado del amor que irradiaban con tanta felicidad. Pero esa misma alegría no les había durado como querían tras la pérdida de sus dos amados hijos. Y tras ver en la terrible bestia que se estaba convirtiendo su marido tras el odio que irradiaba, ella tuvo que sobrellevar el dolor sola al grado de no poder estar más con eso.

Y ahora tenía consigo a la criatura más noble consigo aceptándola como madre pese a sus errores del pasado. Una pizca de felicidad y esperanza que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Si Frisk había pasado por cosas muy similares a la suya, comprendía a la perfección porqué su anhelo de juntarlos. Ella habría hecho lo mismo.

-Una noche… Y tú serás quien firme –Finalmente dijo Toriel tras pensárselo demasiado –No más insistencias ni menciones al respecto después de esto.

-Lo prometo –Dijo en el acto con aire triunfal.

-Bien… ¿Dónde será? –Suspiró resignada tratando de no mostrarse más disgustada por el bien de su hija.

-En el MTT Resort, en un par de horas –Sonrió en potencia tras ver que en verdad estaba aceptando –Ya está todo listo, así que no debes preocuparte por nada.

-Difiero de esa opinión –Susurró para si misma en lo que se dirigía hacia su habitación –Me arreglaré entonces.

-Me voy adelantando entonces ¡Te quiero mami! –Gritó eufórica en lo que se iba corriendo hacia la salida.

-Y yo a ti –Gritó igualmente en lo que sacaba ropa de sus cajones en busca de algo cómodo –Y yo a ti, mi niña…

Toriel escuchó en la lejanía como se cerraba la puerta con algo de fuerza, por lo que se dio la libertad de tumbarse en su cama ante el estrés que le había dado el contenerse de no exaltarse demasiado con la humana. Aun le causaba un gran disgusto la situación, pero si al menos con ello podía alegrar a su niña, valía la pena el soportar una noche.

Con una sonrisa cansada, se levantó tras unos minutos para ver qué se pondría.

.

…

El MTT Resort era el lugar más brillante y lujoso de todo el subsuelo ante la extravagancia del dueño y su necesidad de hacer que todo lo suyo resaltara en cuanto tuviera su nombre en ello. Ningún detalle se le escapaba a Mettaton cuando se trataba de presentación e imagen.

-Me siento un poco incómodo con eso –El rey de los monstruos caminaba a lado del robot directo hacia la entrada de tan lujoso lugar. Tras haberse probado variedad de prendas, por fin le había escogido un conjunto azul elegante con una gabardina negra que le quedaba bastante bien –No creo que me quede bien esto.

-Tonterías majestad, realmente se ve muy bien. Una imagen digna de un rey si quiere mi opinión –Sonrió Mettaton completamente orgulloso de su trabajo –Si quiere conquistar a una dama, necesita estar bien vestido primero.

Se detuvieron al salir del hotel estando en la puerta principal. Asgore no quería decir nada al respecto, pero realmente se encontraba nervioso, y no solamente por el hecho de que por fin estaría con su amada, sino porque no quería defraudar a nadie con tanta ayuda que le estaban brindando todos. No se estaba sintiendo seguro con los métodos tan extraños que estaban empleando y tampoco podía pensar positivamente de que funcionaría.

No es que fuera un pesimista de gran escala, sino porque realmente comprendía los sentimientos de su exesposa hacia él. Ella nunca había sido una mujer de ataduras ni tampoco alguien que aceptara las cosas a la ligera; siempre había sido directa en su forma de pensar y en sus acciones, no titubeaba en sus decisiones y era parte de lo tanto que admiraba en ella. Si, Toriel era quien había nacido con la capacidad de gobernar con todos sus sentidos, él sólo había sido un tonto con suerte de nacer en noble cuna.

Asgore suspiró para tratar de calmarse en lo que recibía el ramo de flores doradas que le pasaba el robot famoso antes de meterse en su establecimiento, no sin antes desearle suerte levantando el pulgar para darle ánimos.

-¡ _A-asgore! ¿Me escuchas?_ –La voz titubeante de la científica real resonó en su oreja derecha.

-Eeehhh, si Alphys, te escucho –Respondió un tanto extrañado de hablar de esa forma. Sentía que estaba hablando solo pese a saber que tenía un micrófono escondido en su gabardina.

- _Eso es bueno, significa que todo está bien_ –Se escuchó aliviada – _Undyne y Papyrus ya están dentro por si algo malo se presenta. Solo falta Frisk y…B-bueno, que venga Toriel._

-Si es que se presenta… -Susurró para sí mismo, pese a saber que le había escuchado perfectamente bien.

- _No te alarmes, todavía está el plan b_ –La voz grave de Sans resonó en el audífono – _Puedo seguir actuando de Tori y así pasamos juntos la velada contando chistes. No notarías la diferencia._

-Gracias Sans, es muy amable de tu parte –Rio levemente ante el apoyo extraño que le brindaba.

Tras varios minutos que se le hicieron eternos esperando parado en el lugar y escuchando los malos juegos de palabras del esqueleto en su oreja, entró en pánico al sentir que realmente le habían dejado plantado.

Apreciaba el esfuerzo y apoyo que le estaban brindando, realmente lo estaba necesitando en ese preciso momento. No se sentía del todo capaz de volver a enamorar a una gran mujer como era Toriel tras haberle decepcionado, pero si en algo estaba de acuerdo con su hija, era que no quería tirar la toalla aun, no mientras tuviera una mínima oportunidad por muy rara que se presentase.

Amaba a su familia, aunque pequeña y extraña, seguía siendo su familia. Era todo un orgullo para él contar con hija como Frisk que le aceptara como padre pese a sus errores, y mientras hubiera alguien que le considerara familia, sin lugar a dudas iba a luchar por ella con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a defraudar a esa cálida sonrisa que le saludaba en las mañanas tras intentar hacerle un desayuno sorpresa. Amaba contar con ella en su hogar y no quería que eso acabara. Realmente sentía que podían estar bien los tres unidos.

Siempre extrañaría a Asriel y Chara, pero ahora tenía que ver hacia adelante. Frisk y Toriel eran su presente y futuro.

Para su sorpresa, contempló como una figura única se acercaba a paso prisa. No solo estaba asombrado de ver que estaba tan maravillosamente vestida de rosa que le quedaba muy bien en ella, sino el hecho de que realmente se estaba acercando a él.

No podía creerlo. Frisk realmente la había convencido.

-¡Ho-howdy! –Había escuchado varios gritos en su audífono tratando de decirle algo, pero tras no entenderles optó por simplemente saludar al natural y tenderle el ramo de flores –Toriel, te ves muy b…

-Sólo acabemos con esto de una buena vez –Tomó el ramo de flores de golpe y les dio un gran mordisco para acto seguido entrar al establecimiento sin esperarlo.

El monarca no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero aun así se encontraba sonriendo. Realmente estaba pasando, realmente estaba por tener una cita con Toriel.

.

…

-¡Ya llegué!

La embajadora joven llegó corriendo hacia las pantallas que estaban observando sus dos amigos. Tras ver de reojo de que ya estaba la acción presente, sin pensárselo se puso a lado de los dos tomando control de uno de los micrófonos presentes. El otro lo tenía Sans consigo, el cual parecía estar jugando con él tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me estaba comenzando a preocupar –Comentó Alphys toda sudorosa –Toriel llegó hace unos minutos y no sabíamos nada de ti.

-Lo siento, River no estuvo en su lugar habitual, así que terminé corriendo lo más que pude, pero en eso me topé con…

-Si, si, nos da igual tu vida. Ahora a lo que viniste.

Frisk se giró sorprendida con aquella voz presente, la cual reconoció de inmediato y casi se caía de su asiento de lo inesperado que era verlo ahí con todos. Flowey estaba en su mismo contenedor de cristal con el que Alphys de algún modo le estaba monitoreando, el cual estaba a lado del mismo esqueleto que observaba todo con gracia.

-Consideramos que sería útil tenerlo aquí –Comentó Sans entendiendo su sorpresa –Ya sabes, porque es un graaaaaaan experto en ataduras.

La humana no pudo evitar reírse con la referencia mientras que la flor gruñía de lo molesto que le era. Lo cierto era que nunca había pensado en Flowey tras haber planeado todo tan apresuradamente, pero realmente consideraba que era un excelente plan.

Flowey realmente sabía de cada ser del subsuelo, y siendo en su vida pasada el hijo de ambos monstruos jefes, era el indicado para saber a profundidad de ellos. Se viera como se viera, la situación ameritaba la participación de la planta con mayor auge que el resto.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo fue que lograste este paso –Admitió indiferente la flor en lo que observaban todos cómo Toriel entraba al lugar sin esperar al rey –Pero lo conseguiste a fin de cuentas.

-Bueno, una tiene sus encantos –Guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

-En fin… Lograste que saliera con él ¿ahora qué?

En lo que Frisk le explicaba el plan rápidamente para no perder ningún segundo importante, Sans y Alphys se encontraban observando las pantallas de diferentes ángulos para ver cómo Toriel y Asgore se sentaban la única mesa que estaba preparada para ser atendida, indicando que realmente tenían todo el restaurante para ellos dos solos. El supremo monarca se le veía extremadamente nervioso con las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaba la cuidadora de las ruinas tras notar que le observaba leer el menú.

-Esto está más frío que Snowdin en invierno, y eso que ambos son seres de fuego –Se burló Sans de ver tan directamente cómo trataba a Asgore.

-Ok ok… déjame entender todo bien –Exclamó Flowey con una expresión de disgusto después de toda la explicación del plan –Tu plan es que en UNA cita Toriel le perdone. Que todo el rencor que le tiene desaparezca en un instante por medio de… ¿chistes y flirteos? ¿Enserio?

-Es un buen plan. Vamos –Le animó Frisk queriendo dejar de hablar. Las cosas entre sus padres no se veían bien y requería de su atención de inmediata.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, margarita –Su ojo azul apuntó hacia la planta por un breve momento a modo de advertencia.

-Me sorprende que no estés viendo el error en esto –Flowey ignoró por completo al esqueleto teniendo su concentración completa hacia la humana –Estás demasiado esperanzada en elementos con los que ni tú has logrado tener éxito.

-Hey, estás hablando con la experta en citas, dame crédito en eso –Le sonrió determinada en su meta nocturna.

-Si, en citas de una sola vez y ya. ¿Cuándo has logrado salir más de una vez? –Rugió cambiando su mueca cada vez más en una fúrica –O mejor dicho ¿Cómo planeas que recuperen su relación así si no tienes ni idea de cómo se llega a una?

Aquellas palabras de Flowey le cayeron como agua fría al grado de abrir demasiado sus ojos de lo impactada que estaba con eso. Por más que quiso responderle de inmediato, lo cierto es que tenía razón en todo.

Era bastante coqueta, lo admitía y no sentía pena por ello. Le gustaba serlo y le causaba gracia las reacciones que podía provocar. No ligaba por una necesidad de hacerlo, ligaba por que podía, así de simple. Era su manera de ser y de convivir.

Había logrado en juntar a ambos guardias reales para que comenzaran una relación, sí, pero tan sólo había necesitado darles un empujón y ya para que continuaran. La situación de sus padres era algo completamente distinto. Era una relación de años… siglos quizá, de la que se buscaba curar toda pena y dolor por sus pérdidas. No era algo que debiera tomarse a la ligera, era algo mucho más fuerte.

-Admítelo Frisk, acabas de lanzar a Asgore a quemarse vivo. No sobrevivirá a esto.

No dijo nada tras estar invadida de varios pensamientos en busca de alguna solución factible dada la situación, pero por más que trataba de que se le ocurriera algo bueno, tan sólo terminaba observando con horror las pantallas tras ver que las cosas no estaban marchando como ella hubiera deseado.

Sabía de antemano que para tener éxito debía de hacer que Toriel se enamorase de nuevo de Asgore. Pero ¿ella que sabía realmente de amor?

-Idiota.

.

.

.

 **Por fiiiiiin! Por fin pude actualizar! :D**

 **Debería de estar durmiendo en este momento, pero no podía estar tranquila hasta tener esto subido tras ausentarme en este fanfic por tanto tiempo. Mi nuevo horario y diplomado me tienen un tanto absorta, pero simplemente tuve que reacomodar mi agenda para organizarme y darle los tiempos necesarios para escribir. El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo aventajado, así que estará pronta la actualización.**

 **¿Qué creen que haga Frisk ahora?**

 **¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿Saldrá todo mal?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… tal vez :V**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	46. Chapter 46

Asgore contemplaba a la guardiana de las ruinas observando con leve enfado su menú por demasiado tiempo pese a tener sólo tres opciones de comida. Trataba de encontrar por su cuenta un tema de conversación para romper con aquel silencio tan tortuoso que estaban teniendo, pero por más que pensaba en tal forma de evitar una catástrofe, simplemente se quedaba paralizado por su propio miedo.

- _Tranquilo papá, aquí estoy_ –Escuchó en su oreja sacándolo por sorpresa. Había olvidado por completo que no se encontraba realmente solo y le estaban monitoreando – _Sigue nuestras indicaciones y todo estará bien ¿va?_

-Está bien –Respondió Asgore un tanto más calmado.

-¿Qué está bien? –Preguntó Toriel apartando la vista de su menú alzando una ceja.

-Ehhh…. Q-que hayas venido ¡si, eso!

- _Buena sacada de pata, esponjoso_ –Rio levemente Sans.

- _No es necesario que nos respondas, papá, o creerá que estás loco._

- _Como si hiciera falta eso para que lo detestara más_ –Comentó una voz que no logró identificar.

Aquello desconcertó aún más al rey. Había creído que nomás estarían el esqueleto y su hija dándole indicaciones, pero por lo que oía lejanamente, había más integrantes monitoreando su cita. Prefirió no darle importancia a ello y mejor enfocarse en Toriel, quien ya la estaba observando extrañada por su comportamiento tan desvariado.

-Escucha Dreemurr, hay varios temas por los cuales debemos de hablar justo ahora –Comenzó la monstruo jefe poniendo a un lado la carta y enfocándose en el monarca con un semblante serio –Primeramente quiero dejar en claro que no estoy aquí por las intenciones que se tiene con todo esto.

-Y-yo no…

-Ya sé que esto no fue idea tuya –Interrumpió un tanto molesta –Tú eres demasiado tonto para idealizar algo así. Sé que todo esto es obra de Frisk.

Por más que trataba de relajarse, Asgore no lograba dejar de sudar por preocuparse por todo. No quería quedar mal ante los ojos de nadie, pero tampoco sabía cómo lograr que el amor de su vida de siempre lo aceptara nuevamente, aun con las cosas que estaban haciendo por él. Agradecía el esfuerzo, pero consideraba que no era suficiente con simplemente encerrarlos a solas en un lugar aparentemente romántico.

Respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios. Frisk le había preguntado si tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuera mínima, de seguir luchando por ella, por supuesto que iba a tomarla sin cuestionamientos. Le había preguntado si iba a poner realmente de su parte, no lo había obligado, y por supuesto, había aceptado ante un leve rayo de esperanza que le había dado de realmente solucionar las cosas.

Frisk, su pequeña querubín de esperanza sobre todos los males que había provocado en su torpeza. No iba a fallarle con lo mismo, debía de poner de su parte también.

Una leve sonrisa se escapó de su rostro al recordar las locuras que había cometido su hija adoptiva con tal de enseñarle a coquetear con quien fue su esposa en sus años dorados. Le causaba gracia que fuera justamente alguien tan joven como ella quien quisiera darle consejos. Y si bien le preocupaba el descubrir que sus hormonas ya andaban alborotadas al grado de confirmar que ya no era una niña, optó por hacerle caso al primer consejo útil que le había dado.

La confianza lo es todo al momento de ligar. Es lo que le había dicho.

-Lo entiendo, Toriel –Comentó con calma tras poder controlarse por completo –Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Sé que te haces una idea de a qué quiero llegar. Del acta que redacté hace siglos –Se recargó en la mesa manteniendo su seriedad en su rostro –Dime con sinceridad ¿Acaso tú borraste esa firma?

-¿Qué?

 _-¿Qué?_

-Estoy muy segura de que te había dejado el documento concluso. Jamás he dejado algo a medias, ni mucho menos algo tan serio como eso.

-Lo sé, es por eso que también me sorprendió verlo así. También recuerdo haberlo visto completo, o de lo contrario… -No quiso terminar su oración. No era algo que le causara un recuerdo agradable –Yo tampoco me explico cómo es que no está la firma.

-Estoy muy segura de que fue la primera que conseguí –Comentó por lo bajo un tanto confusa –No entiendo cómo es que no está ahí.

.

.

El grupo que se encontraba monitoreando todo escuchaba con suma atención la conversación de los reyes. Mientras que Frisk se encontraba nerviosa de lo repentino del tema, el resto estaba bastante curioso con la mención.

-Frisk ¿De qué acta habla? –Preguntó Alphys susurrando mientras acomodaba las pantallas visibles a una de mayor cercanía.

-¿Qué firma? –Interrogó extrañado el esqueleto.

-Ehhh… bueno, yo…

La embajadora notó incómodamente que sus amigos la miraban con suma atención y aquello le hizo sentir levemente culpable. No había querido decirles nada con el temor de que no estuvieran de acuerdo en apoyarla, pero sobre todo, de que las dos firmas necesarias aparte de la suya accedieran a concluir tal documento sin titubear ante una orden real. Quería aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que se les había brindado y eso incluía tener como opción el retroceder el acceso a tal información tanto a la científica real como a la capitana.

Pero aquel detalle se le estaba yendo de las manos una vez más. Se apuntó mentalmente no volver a realizar planes tan apresuradamente y sin analizarlos antes de su ejecución.

-Luego les cuento los detalles, hay una misión que lograr –Finalmente comentó llenándose de determinación. Tomó nuevamente el micrófono concentrándose en la cita de sus padres –Papá, dile que no se preocupe por eso, que puede arreglarse al estar en tus manos. Coméntale mejor lo sexy que se ve en esta noche.

.

.

-Sea lo que sea… es algo que puede arreglarse. Déjalo en mis manos –Comentó el rey con toda la calma posible –Y… eehhh…

Toriel simplemente arqueó una ceja interrogativamente observándolo. Asgore nuevamente comenzó a sudar tras no poder formular bien las palabras que quería decirle. Escuchaba a Frisk mencionarle varias frases bastante provocativas que le sacaban mil colores al no poderse imaginar decirle algo así al amor de su vida ¿Cómo era que su hija tenía la habilidad (y descaro) de poder decir cosas así? Ahora tenía más que claro que tendría que hablar con ella seriamente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-¿Qué te parece si ordenamos de una vez? –Tomó Toriel la iniciativa tras serle extraño el comportamiento que estaba teniendo el monarca al sudar de la nada. –Mientras más pronto acabemos esto, mejor.

Sin esperar su respuesta, levantó la mano en espera de que le viera algún mesero, pero todo se encontraba bastante solo y tranquilo para su gusto. Justo cuando comenzaba a cuestionarse si tan sólo estarían encerrados en tal lugar, un ser trajeado de forma extraña había llegado corriendo con ellos.

-¡SALUDOS MAJESTADES! –El esqueleto alto se presentó sumamente sonriente mientras portaba un traje que parecía que se lo había puesto encima de su ropa normal –YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÉ SU MAGNÍFICO MESERO ESTA NOCHE.

 _-¿Eso estaba planeado?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡Papyrus, eso no estaba en el plan!_

 _-N-no te oye. Ni U-Undyne ni Papyrus tienen auricular._

-¿Papyrus? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí? –Interrogó Toriel cada vez más extrañada con todo.

-DESDE HOY –Comentó sonriendo –SIENDO UN EXPERTO EN CITAS, ES MI DEBER HACER QUE ESTA VELADA SEA INOLVIDABLE Y EXITOSA PARA USTEDES.

Toriel gruñó por lo bajo tratando de guardarse su enfado frente a él, mientras que Asgore no sabía dónde meter la cara ante la pena que cada vez más le estaba dando. Por lo que escuchaba en su oreja, había una total confusión sobre la presencia del guardaespaldas de la embajadora, pero mientras no le estaban dando indicaciones en lo que se ponían de acuerdo, optó por seguir con lo que se le estaba presentando directamente.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Papyrus –Le sonrió el monarca. –Estoy seguro de que brindarás un gran servicio.

El mencionado simplemente les sonrió en lo que les retiraba las cartillas y se iba directo hacia la cocina. Antes de que pudieran decir algo lo monstruos jefes, un estruendoso ruido hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Por mero reflejo, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos manteniéndose alertas hacia la dirección en donde estaba el humo provocado por el derrumbe de una pared del restaurante, pero en cuanto visualizaron lo que parecía ser un piano de cola se calmaron un poco.

-Vine a tiempo ¡Nyaaaaaghhh! –Undyne estaba trajeada de la misma forma en la que se encontraba Papyrus, salvo que ella estaba cargando con total facilidad el piano que Asgore reconoció que tenía en su casa. Estaba algo quemado y raspado en varias esquinas, pero sin lugar a dudas se trataba del mismo –No hay nada más romántico que… ¡Música romántica!

Colocó el piano bastante cerca de ellos y se inclinó frente a ellos antes de ponerse a tocar una melodía bastante tranquila como si todo el desconcierto que había provocado fuera irrelevante. El monarca vio enternecido que su capitana tocara el instrumento para ellos y esperó a que Toriel se sentara para hacer lo mismo.

.

.

-Tampoco estaba planeado eso ¿cierto? –Sans estaba tranquilamente sentado poniendo sus pies frente al teclado, mientras tomaba una botella de cátsup que había tenido consigo guardada.

-No… y ahora le deberé una pared a Mettaton por eso –Suspiró la humana con una leve sonrisa. Pese a los nervios, le causaba gracia como se estaban desarrollando las cosas –Lo de la música es buena idea, y Papyrus es el indicado para calmar las cosas entre ambos en cualquier situación que se presente. Así que esto es mejor de lo que yo había previsto.

Sans no pudo evitar sonreírle con eso, después de todo, era lo que admiraba de ella. Aun cuando observaba que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como lo había planeado, en vez de entregarse al estrés y desesperación optaba por ver el lado positivo de las cosas a modo de volverlo algo ventajoso. Su sonrisa no desvanecía yendo en conjunto con su misma determinación.

Apartó la vista de ella al notar que se había quedado demasiado tiempo observándola. En lo que se enfocaba en ver cómo Toriel se sentaba nuevamente ya más calmada, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo lograría realmente su objetivo sin sentirse culpable de siquiera intentarlo. El plan que había formulado con Alphys era el generar un estado de irritabilidad en la embajadora y analizar si tenía algún efecto eso en el hierbajo una vez más.

Había sido muy fácil para ambos llamar a Undyne y Papyrus para sugerirles indirectamente la idea de que tomaran iniciativa de mejorar las cosas, mas no se había puesto a pensar sobre el sentimiento que luego generaría en la humana al no poder confiar en sus amigos en algo tan importante para ella. O peor aún, el que realmente la molestara al grado de ver una faceta suya nada deseable.

El esqueleto optó por mejor apartarse de esa culpabilidad dejándola para otro momento. La situación lo ameritaba a como estaba observando las cosas. Si había algo en su mente que le causara un gran malestar, lo averiguaría a toda costa.

-Muy bien papá, hora de poner las cosas al siguiente nivel –Frisk emitió una sonrisa pícara que le habría echo sudar al mencionado de haberla visto. –Mamá no podrá resistirse a lo que viene.

Flowey bufó burlonamente ante las palabras de la humana, pero esta lo ignoró completamente. Su concentración estaba en las pantallas

.

.

Toriel se encontraba con el codo recargado en la mesa, mientras jugaba levemente con la llama de la vela haciéndola bailar con su magia. No ocultaba su disgusto de tener que estar involucrada en tal cosa en la que todos veían únicamente el lado del rey, en vez de considerar también su punto de vista de las cosas.

Ya sabía que siempre sería así el caso, después de todo, Asgore había sido el querido en todos los lares aun cuando ella se hacía cargo de su trabajo cuando vivían juntos. Nunca lo había considerado una cargada dado que amaba poder proteger a todo el reino, pero ante las circunstancias en las que se enfrentaba actualmente le estaba resultando un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con crecer.

-¿Te he… dicho lo bien que te vez esta noche? –Escuchó que el monarca le decía sin siquiera verlo directamente. La llama danzarina en la vela era más interesante que el ser que tenía frente.

-Mmhh –Resopló con indiferencia –Cliché.

-Ehh… entonces… ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-¿Además de enterarme de que sigo atada a un mequetrefe como tú? ¿Y que además fui forzada de algún modo a venir aquí? –Preguntó ácidamente en lo que lo observaba de reojo. Notaba que Asgore estaba sudando en gran medida –Creo que este día ya no podría empeorar.

-Entonces… sobre los temas que querías hablar…

-Estaba esperando a que volviera Papyrus para pedir la cena primero… ya que se fue con las cartas sin tomar nuestra orden –Comentó enderezándose completamente –Estos son asuntos que sólo entre tú y yo deben de quedar.

Volvió a apartar la vista del rey y observó vagamente a Undyne tocando el piano con tal de no tener que seguir viéndolo. Estaba más que incómoda con todo, pero había estado dispuesta a soportar la supuesta cita con tal de por fin resolver varias cosas que se estaban presentando. Sabía que no le sería fácil tener que llegar a una situación así, pero confiaba en que podrían hablar como los adultos que eran.

Ya era tiempo de poner cartas en el asunto.

-MUY BIEN MAJESTADES, HE AQUÍ SU MARAVILLOSA CENA –Papyrus había llegado bastante rápido con un gran plato tapado –ME HE TOMADO LA LIBERTAD DE ELEGIR POR USTEDES EL PLATILLO IDEAL PARA LA OCASIÓN.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de los antropomorfos, puso el plato en la mesa y lo destapó con cuidado para mostrar el gran plato de pasta a la boloñesa que tenía consigo. Se veía bastante bien para todos, salvo por el detalle de que solamente era un plato. Antes de que protestara Toriel por el caso, el esqueleto se retiró lanzándose por la ventana con gran rapidez.

La protectora de las ruinas observó anonadada el comportamiento del guardaespaldas de su hija, pero por la expresión indiferente de la pianista que miraba todo de reojo supuso que aquello era normal en él ¿Estaba bien que un mesero del lugar maltratara así el establecimiento? Y aún más importante ¿Realmente era lo correcto que aquel sujeto fuera el encargado de la seguridad de su niña? Le tenía gran aprecio por lo que sabía y notaba de él, pero comenzaba a cuestionarse la seriedad del asunto.

.

.

-Y ahora debo una ventana… -Frisk contuvo la risa todo lo que pudo con lo que se estaba presentando. No cabía duda de que amaba eso de sus amigos – ¡Pero Papyrus es un genio! Ni yo había pensado en algo así. Un plato compartido es ideal en una cena romántica.

-No si lo preparó él… -Aventuró Flowey con cierta picardía. Al final le estaba resultando entretenido lo que estaba desarrollándose en el proceso.

El semblante de la humana cambió drásticamente tras darse cuenta de ese gran detalle, mientras que Sans estaba riéndose sin ninguna intención de ocultar lo cómico que le parecía el asunto.

-Creo que podrán con ello, después de todo las cabras comen lo que sea ¿no? Te aseguro que tendrán el estómago para soportarlo.

-No son cabras, estúpido –Gruñó por lo bajo la flor.

Frisk había tomado su micrófono para prevenirle de la sazón del esqueleto menor, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde tras ver que el rey ya se había metido un gran bocado.

.

.

-Asgore ¿estás bien? –Toriel le observaba extrañada desde que se había metido el bocado. Ella aun no probaba el platillo tras el disgusto por el intento generado para juntarlos –Te vez morado.

El mencionado se encontraba con gran dificultad para masticar el bocado que se había metido, pero aún más en tratar de tragarlo sin morir en el intento. El sabor era para nada agradable y de ingredientes de muy dudosa procedencia, pero por lo que se escuchaba en el auricular se trataba de algo hecho por el mismo esqueleto que les estaba atendiendo. No iba a ser grosero con un detalle tan amable de su parte.

-Por lo que veo en tu cara, esto está incomible ¿cierto? –Arqueó la ceja en lo que notaba que por fin había tragado lo que se había metido a la boca. Aunque su apariencia era buena, el aroma le indicaba que entre los ingredientes había algo que no le cuadraba del todo –Será mejor dejarlo.

-No… Papyrus lo preparó… Sería muy descortés… -Hablaba con dificultad tras tener aún el mal sabor de boca. Tomó el tenedor nuevamente y preparó un nuevo bocado teniendo toda la fuerza para seguir adelante –Aunque no esté aquí, me lo comeré por su amable gesto.

Se metió sin dudar el gran bocado, pero internamente estaba sufriendo al grado de no poder evitar soltar una lágrima del dolor generado en sus papilas gustativas.

 _-Eso sí que es valor_ –Comentó Sans con un tono que figuraba a volverse una risa en cualquier momento – _Le pongo un cero por el gran esfuerzo._

 _-¿Por qué un cero?_ –Preguntó Frisk extrañada.

 _-Porque es el ocho que ya engordó._

 _-¡Aaggghhh! Eso sonó estúpido_ –Comentó la voz aguda.

Mientras escuchaba cómo su hija se reía con el chiste tan extraño, hacía un esfuerzo por seguir comiéndose la pasta. Miró de reojo a Toriel esperando de algún modo un mal gesto de su parte, pero para su sorpresa, ésta se encontraba mirándolo comer con una muy tenue, pero visible sonrisa surgiendo de sus suaves labios. Tragó rápidamente su bocado tras no lograr comprender qué estaba pasando. ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso? Le costaba poder decir los piropos demasiado subidos de tono de su hija y los juegos de palabras malos del esqueleto sin antes ponerse nervioso, por lo que tenía la casi certeza de que se estaba mostrando cada vez más torpe que atrayente por sus acciones. Entonces ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo?

No podía negarlo, amaba poder volver a ver esa sonrisa en ella sin importar lo muy leve que se notara. Incluso si no estuviera realmente sonriéndole a él, le daba una gran satisfacción poder contemplarla de esa forma.

-En eso no has cambiado nada… -Susurró Toriel pareciendo que se lo había dicho más para sí misma que para la compañía que tenía en frente.

-¿A… q-qué te refieres? –No pudo evitar titubear por un momento.

Toriel se recargó en la mesa mirando hacia un lado, como si en ello pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Tras un breve momento de desconcierto de Asgore que aún tenía el tenedor consigo esperando sus palabras, optó por seguir comiendo al notar que no le diría nada más.

Suspiró resignado antes de volverse a meter un nuevo bocado, realmente sabía desagradable, pero saber que Papyrus lo había preparado exclusivamente para ellos le daba la sazón suficiente para poder comérselo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que los niños te hicieron un pay?

El rey dejó de meterse comida ante la sorpresa de que nuevamente le estaba hablando Toriel sin mostrarse molesta. Seguía mirando hacia otro lado y recargada en la mesa con cierto abatimiento, pero sin lugar a dudas le estaba hablando a él y nadie más.

-Si, lo recuerdo… Ellos querían darme una sorpresa de cumpleaños, y vaya que me la dieron –Sonrió el monarca con cierto pesar –Le pusieron por error ranúnculos en vez de mantequilla.

-Y aunque estuvieras al borde de la muerte por eso, aun así querías terminar de comértelo.

-No quería que se sintieran despechados por eso… Aguarda ¿estás diciendo que podría volver a terminar así por comer esto?

Toriel no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Sin lugar a duda, ese aspecto suyo no había cambiado en absoluto.

.

.

-No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero parece que está funcionando todo –Alphys no pudo evitar emocionarse con lo que observaban en la pantalla –Sus consejos están siendo muy útiles.

-No estamos haciendo nada –Comentó Sans terminándose su botella de cátsup –Este es el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Frisk y Flowey miraban la pantalla más allá de lo que les mostraba. Cada uno tenía sus razones para embelesarse con la imagen del leve convivio que se estaba formando entre ambos reyes. Y aunque todavía se mostraba el leve enfado de Toriel de haber ido a la cita, el que sonriera por algo que la vinculaba a él que no fuera desastroso ya era un gran avance.

Tras ello, la humana comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente necesitaba su padre ayuda realmente. Si bien había sido un gran factor el que convenciera a su madre de ir, parecía que no necesitaba de piropos ni chistes para lograr conversar con ella. Asgore no era coqueto ni cómico, él era un ser bonachón de corazón de oro. ¿Acaso había sido eso lo que le había hecho atrayente a Toriel en primer lugar? ¿O era la torpeza suya lo que le generaba un instinto maternal sobre él?

La personalidad de ambos era completamente diferente, pero aun así habían terminado casados y formando una familia. El amor que se profesaban se convirtió en leyenda en el reino de lo profundo (y empalagoso) que era. Tras querer formularse la pregunta de cómo fue que tal amor profundo terminó, el contexto de la conversación que estaban teniendo ambos monstruos jefes le estaba dando la respuesta de antemano.

La pérdida de sus hijos… aquello había sido la fisura de su relación.

Observó de reojo a Flowey para ver su reacción de que sus padres estaban hablando de él y Chara, sin embargo, la flor no mostraba sus sentimientos por medio de la mirada que lanzaba al monitor. Realmente podía percibir el ser sin alma que tenía a lado suyo en ese momento, cosa que comenzó a preocuparle, ya que tenía la leve esperanza de que aquello le generara el indicador suficiente de que se podía recuperar su ser por las buenas.

Por un fragmento de segundo, le pareció ver unas figuras rojas alrededor de contenedor de Flowey, pero supuso que había sido sólo su imaginación y siguió observando la imagen. Pero en ello notó que en su desvío de mirada del monitor había pasado algo realmente malo como para que generara tales expresiones.

Toriel mostraba un rostro serio, pero la sorpresa estaba en que el monarca tenía la misma expresión. Frisk no comprendía que había pasado para que ambos se encontraran así ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? Giró hacia Flowey para preguntarle si él entendía algo, pero en cuanto notó que se mostraba de la misma forma comprendió el contexto en el que se estaba involucrando todo.

Frisk no le había prestado atención a la melodía que estaba tocando la capitana, pero ahora que se había dispuesto a escucharla no le cabía duda de que se trataba de la misma tonada que yacía en una caja musical dentro de la estatua de Waterfall. ¿En qué momento había cambiado de canción?

Si bien le parecía una música agradable, nunca se había cuestionado por qué había una caja musical dentro de la estatua hasta ahora. Flowey parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras prestaba más atención a la melodía que a los chistes que Sans le dictaba a Asgore con tal de "romper el hielo" en vano. Ambas cabras antropomorfas no parecían querer salir de su propio escudo tras la tonada. El pequeño momento cálido que se había comenzado a formar estaba en riesgo de desaparecer por completo.

-Tenemos que hacer que cambie de canción –Comentó Frisk sin importarle que su padre estaba escuchándola.

-¿Porqué? Si es muy bonita –Se sonrojó Alphys ante su propia declaración –Eh… Undyne suele tocarla cuando voy a visitarla a su casa. Siempre le dije que me p-parecía r-romántica, así que… creo que p-por eso la está tocando.

-Nadie tiene el derecho de tocarla.

La seriedad en su semblante y la frialdad en sus palabras hicieron que Frisk y Alphys voltearan hacia la planta que no apartaba la vista de las pantallas. Tras un breve minuto escuchando, sacudió sus pétalos para salir de su propio trance y concentrarse en las dos chicas que lo observaban. Sans seguía recargado en su propio asiento, como si todo lo presente fuera un interesante programa de televisión.

-Flowey…

-No quiero intervenir en su enramada conversación –Rio levemente el esqueleto tras oprimir el botón de silencio para que nada de lo que estuvieran hablando se pasara a oídos ajenos –Pero creo que hay un par de cabrones que necesitan de nuestra ayuda para que el fuego se avive ¿no creen?

Frisk volteó hacia las pantallas tras ello. En efecto, Sans tenía toda la razón sobre la situación congelada en la que se encontraban sus padres. Para ser una cita que aparentaba llegar al romanticismo, parecía realmente que estaban en un consultorio en espera de una mala noticia.

- _Lo extraño… -_ Finalmente exclamó Asgore tras un buen rato.– _No importa cuánto tiempo pase, simplemente no puedo creer que ya no esté…_

La humana escuchó un tanto estupefacta las palabras de su padre, pero aun cuando tomó nuevamente el control de su micrófono, no se atrevió a decirle nada. Consideraba que era el peor momento para hablar de su hijo en un momento que se pretendía unirlos y no separarlos aún más con el dolor que había provocado la ruptura entre ambos, pero tampoco tenía la crudeza suficiente para obligarlo a olvidar tal pena y seguir con la intención de todo.

Creía que la conversación irritaría a Flowey de algún modo, sin embargo observaba todo con un leve interés. Como si con ello pudiera encontrar las respuestas que estaba necesitando.

- _Me pasa lo mismo_ –Contestó Toriel tras un breve rato manteniéndose en silencio. Se recargó en la mesa observando a la anfibia completamente concentrada en su instrumento – _Han pasado siglos… pero yo aún lo siento vivo._

- _Lo sé, el tiempo no ha ayudado en esto._

Frisk miraba estupefacta cómo se estaba presentando la situación, pero si hablar de ello los estaba calmando al grado de sentirse apoyados el uno del otro, consideró que debía dejar las cosas marchar sin intervención.

Sin embargo parecía que una vez más su madre le cambiaba toda planificación al respecto.

- _Escucha Dreemurr, vine para que Frisk dejara de insistir con esto_ –Apartó la vista de Undyne para enfocarse en el monarca sentado frente a ella – _Pero ambos sabemos que las cosas no pueden seguir así. Digo… tan sólo míranos, Lo único que nos conecta ahora viene siendo Frisk y nada más._

 _-¿Quieres… hablar de ella entonces?_

-¿Qué? Papá no… -Frisk tomó el micrófono alarmada con lo bochornoso que pudiera salir de tal conversación, pero tras estar tan atento a su cita no le prestó atención.

- _Es justamente de lo que quería hablar contigo hoy, además del acta, claro_ –Aclaró Toriel recargándose firmemente sobre la mesa ignorando el gran plato de espagueti frente a ella – _Considero que no estamos haciendo bien las cosas si ella aún no nos tiene la confianza suficiente para contarnos todo._

- _Bueno, quedamos en que le daríamos el espacio necesario para que tomara la decisión de eso_ –Comentó Asgore olvidando por completo de que quien estaban hablando estaba al tanto de su conversación. Estar hablando tan calmado y profundo con Toriel le distraía lo suficiente – _No ha de ser fácil para ella._

- _No… y más cuando los humanos la trataron terrible. Supe que la abandonaron en un basurero realmente cuando nos contó de que la habían dejado "cerca" del orfanato. ¿Qué… clase de madre haría tal cosa? Abandonar a una criatura tan inocente de esa forma…_

 _-Alguien que nunca mereció ser llamada madre sin lugar a dudas –_ Exclamó Asgore molesto con tal información.

Frisk no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda con eso, no sólo por el hecho de estar escuchando una conversación privada de padres preocupados por ella, sino por el hecho de que lo que había querido ocultar sobre su existencia en la superficie se estaba revelando de una forma nada agradable. Sabía que el esqueleto la observaba preocupado tras haber sido el único al que ella había confesado tal cosa, pero no le devolvió la mirada tras preferir seguir observando a sus padres hablando de ella.

-Frisk, yo… -Escuchó que Sans comenzaba a decirle algo, mas nunca articuló más allá de eso. Podía sentir en su mirada que se estaba sintiendo culpable por ser el causante de tal información con sus padres.

-No pasa nada –Dijo simplemente sin observarle. Sus padres era una imagen más importante para ella ante el riesgo de acabar mal la cita con todo eso –De cualquier forma se habrían enterado en algún momento.

-¿Así que vienes de la basura, eh? Eso lo explica todo –Comentó Flowey sin descaro alguno. –Has de sentirte en la gloria en este agujero putrefacto a comparación de lo que tenías antes.

-Sí, así es… -Frisk se sentía lejana a tal conversación, por lo que le daba igual lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería pensar en eso, no quería retomar ese tema de su pasado. No cuando tenía una mejor vida en su presente.

Aunque si le doliera el que Sans le contara tal cosa a su madre, pudo imaginar varios escenarios posibles en las que el esqueleto le hubiera revelado tal fragmento de su pasado. Empezando por el hecho de ambos eran grandes amigos y saliera en una conversación casual, hasta el que se preocupara profundamente por ella. Sin importar como, sabía que no había sido por al malo.

-Tranquilo Sans –Finalmente volteó hacia el esqueleto, el cual evidentemente tenía un semblante preocupado –Fuera lo que fuera, sé que no tuviste ninguna mala intención con decirle.

-En realidad fue un accidente… -Admitió un tanto apenado, metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta –Creí que ya les habías contado eso en cuanto Tori me dijo que hablaste con ellos, por lo que me sentí en libertad de comentarlo. Una disculpa, niña.

La humana simplemente esbozó una leve sonrisa a modo de respuesta, pero su última palabra le causó algo de ruido por primera vez. Desde que se conocían la llamaba niña pese a saber de antemano su nombre, y si bien no le había importado eso antes, ahora la causaba un leve malestar que le costó trabajo comprenderlo.

-Ya no soy una niña. –Dijo finalmente.

-¿Mmm?

-Siempre me dices niña, pero hace tiempo que ya no lo soy. –Comentó tras analizar el caso. -¿Porqué?

-Supongo que es por la ropa que llevas regularmente –Señaló el suéter rayado que llevaba consigo –Es casi como inercia ante eso.

Sans rio levemente con el tema. En efecto, él para nada la veía como una niña, sino todo lo contrario… Sabía que se estaba acercando a la edad de poder comenzar su etapa adulta, aunque su estatura y complexión no le ayudaba del todo para dar a entender eso. No conocía del todo el cuerpo de los humanos, pero sabía lo suficiente para notar que Frisk no estaba bien desarrollada, cosa que podría atribuirle a la vida descuidada que tuvo en su etapa importante para su crecimiento.

-Cierto, olvidaba eso –Sonrió Frisk un poco al percatarse de ese dato. Después de todo, los monstruos tenían la etiqueta de vestir a los niños con ropa rayada –Le diré adiós a este suéter entonces.

-¿Tanto te molesta que te diga niña? –Comentó dándole gracia eso.

-Más bien me hace pensar que sigo siendo una inmadura o algo.

-Eres inmadura, eso es un hecho –Se adelantó Flowey, rompiendo con la cálida conversación que se estaba generando entre ellos. –Creíste que con tan sólo dictarle a Asgore cosas absurdas podrías solucionar años de dolor y sufrimiento. Es la idea más estúpida que he visto, y eso que estoy rodeado de estúpidos constantemente.

-Calma tus pétalos florecilla, o podrías marchitarte –Se burló el esqueleto tras inquietarle que interviniera en la plática. Había olvidado que se encontraba ahí por un momento y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. –Mejor aporta algo de utilidad ya que te consideras tan conocedor.

-¿Y hacer tu trabajo? No voy ayudar a nadie –Gruñó cambiando su semblante una vez más –Pero al menos creí que notarían lo evidente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Flowey? – Frisk se preocupó levemente.

-Toriel no vino por la cita romántica, vino a acordar términos sobre tu custodia, idiota.

-No…

-El acta que menciona es sin lugar a dudas el único que realmente le importaría: el de divorcio ¿o me equivoco? –Una parte sádica de la flor resaltó en su tono de voz –Si vino por algo así, significa que hay algo mal en él y que quiere concluirlo en cuanto antes y a total discreción. Si se enteran todos de que aún sigue siendo la reina y que abandonó a todos no sería algo beneficioso.

La humana estaba completamente paralizada con sus palabras ¿Cómo era que lo había descifrado tan rápido si ni siquiera lo había mencionado a profundidad? Ahora comprendía porqué Flowey se había quedado tan callado analizando la pantalla. No había estado pensando en la cita de sus padres y en la posibilidad de juntarlos, sino viendo cuáles eran los verdaderos factores presentes. Con años de experiencia, Flowey había demostrado tener una capacidad mucho más grande de lo que había considerado. Él ya había probado de mil maneras el reunirlos como pareja sin éxito alguno, por lo que tuvo en cuenta desde el principio que estaba siendo extraño que fuera Toriel a voluntad propia.

Sentía las miradas de Sans y Alphys sobre ellos, pero además de no saber qué decir, ella no quería ver sus expresiones de preocupación sobre ella.

-Y el que diga que lo único que los une eres tú… Es claro lo que quiere obtener una vez que se concluya el divorcio. Debido a que oficialmente tienes el apellido Dreemurr, tu custodia principal la tiene el rey si no se ven los términos del acta a profundidad. Vino a negociar tu custodia antes de terminar el acta. Esto no es una cita romántica, es tu sentencia final, jajajajaja.

Frisk comenzó a sudar frío. Si las cosas eran exactamente como lo decía Flowey, no sólo había estado viendo mucho más allá de lo que hacía ella, sino que le había dado a su madre en charola de plata la situación. A Toriel le desagradaba la intención que se tenía con todo y no por ello se sentía del todo obligada a ir por parte suya (que de cierto modo sí quiso obligarla a asistir), sino que se sentía incómoda de cómo terminarían las cosas.

Inconscientemente apagó la pantalla y los micrófonos a modo de arrebato infantil. Se estaba sintiendo mal por cómo estaban surgiendo las cosas, pero por lo mismo no quería que sus amigos contemplaran algo así por culpa suya. Ya le era demasiado todo. No quería ver que se negociara algo así sobre ella ni mucho menos que sus amigos fueran testigos de ver cómo su pequeña familia se dividía una vez más.

No había estado solucionando las cosas como había prometido a su padre, las estaba emporando más. Estaba fallando una vez más.

-Frisk… ¿Eso es cierto? –Alphys no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo. –Toriel… ¿Aún es la reina?

-Por eso la urgencia de citarlos hoy. ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? –Comentó Sans con un tono nada cálido.

-No… no esto último al menos. –Admitió apenada. –No sabía que se podría ver mi custodia en todo esto. No creí que…

Volteó a ver al esqueleto, el cual mostraba una mirada oscura mientras sudaba levemente. Pero no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a la pantalla apagada como si con ello pudiera lograr formular las palabras que parecían costarle decir. Por un momento Frisk pensó que se estaba molestando con ella por una vez más ocultarle algo, pero tampoco mostraba encontrarse enfadado ni nada por el estilo, sino que parecía que estaba… ¿preocupado? No encontraba la palabra adecuada para eso, pero le calmaba un poco notar que aquel sentimiento negativo dentro de él no iba dirigido a ella al menos.

-Tranquila, la solución la tienes fácil también ¿Qué acaso lo olvidas? –Comentó con naturalidad la planta sin importarle los semblantes apagados de los presentes –Tan sólo mátate y vuelve a tu último punto de guardado. Así recrea esto y evita que ocurra lo malo, daaaaahh.

El ojo brillante de Sans hizo acto presente mostrando su gran disgusto con eso. Parecía querer hacerle daño a la flor por sugerir y mencionar tal cosa, pero Frisk fue más rápida y lo calmó poniendo su mano en su hombro. No le estaba gustando para nada los comentarios que hacía ni mucho menos el malestar que le provocaba a la humana, pero sabía que estaba siendo culpa suya por sugerir traerlo a la escena con tal de ver alguna reacción de antemano.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Alphys que lo regresara al salón donde lo ponía, pero nuevamente Frisk fue más rápida y tomó control del asunto.

-Yo… no voy a hacer eso, Flowey. No puedo –Comentó con cierta incomodidad tener que hablar sobre el tema con los presentes, por mucho que estuvieran al tanto de la situación. –Ya he sido clara en esa decisión.

Sans no dijo nada, pero le encantaba escuchar eso por parte de ella pese a saber de antemano su decisión. Sin embargo el semblante de la flor se tornaba cada vez más sádica como si una vez más comprendiera algo mucho más allá de lo que el resto podía ver. En definitiva no le agradaba eso.

-No has guardado desde la última vez ¿cierto?

Ambos científicos no comprendían a ciencia cierta de lo que hablaban, pero por la expresión de culpa por parte de la humana podían comprender que era algo que ambos seres determinados conocían a la perfección. Sans podía hacerse una idea de lo que implicaba "guardar" teniendo en cuenta los destellos que les había mencionado en la cena que había tenido con Alphys y él, pero no comprendía porqué se mostraba tan culpable de no hacer tal cosa si formaba parte de lo que era reiniciar.

-Idiota, ¿me estás diciendo que pude haber arreglado todo lo que generaste con el simple hecho de matarte? –Exclamó sádicamente –Si te mueres justo ahora estaríamos regresando al momento en que estarías por enfrentarte al rey, antes de ofrecer tu alma.

-O-ok, ya fue suficiente –Alphys tomó riendas del asunto al comprender lo delicado del tema –Flowey, es momento que v-vayas a descansar.

Tomó el contenedor con prisa para llevárselo consigo, sin embargo la flor no detuvo por ningún instante su expresión maquiavélica. Parecía que realmente le causaba gracia lo que estaba descubriendo con todo, por lo que Sans optó que había sido demasiado peligroso intentar algo así de su parte. Ahora le había dado información que no necesitaba saber por la seguridad de todos.

Giró hacia Frisk esperando que no se encontrara abatida con la incómoda conversación, pero en cambio, mostraba su característico semblante inexpresivo que por primera vez le preocupó al esqueleto. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla sonreír constantemente, y el que volviera a su neutralidad no le estaba indicando algo bueno.

-Frisk…

-Está bien –Se adelantó en lo que se dirigía hacia la pantalla para prenderla –Sólo… acabemos con esto lo mejor posible.

Sans hizo lo mismo que ella de prender su micrófono, pero no podía evitar mirarla con preocupación. La chispa de emoción que había mostrado la humana a todos en la mañana se había opacado por completo ante la terrible noticia de que todo acabara para mal. Aunque los factores fueran incontrolables para él, no podía dejar de sentir culpa por no haber puesto realmente de su lado y apoyarla como se suponía que debía de haberlo hecho. El malestar que había generado la hierba en el ambiente había sido culpa suya por sugerir tenerla, viera como lo viera.

Y sin embargo, aun cuando contemplara que todo el plan se estaba yendo por un abismo, Frisk mantenía la mente en frente sin importarle su sentencia. Pasara lo que pasara, ella seguía manteniéndose determinada.

Si, Sans no podía evitar sentir admiración por ella. Su alma mostraba a un ser ejemplar inquebrantable. Aun cuando tuviera presente el amargo recuerdo de su otra faceta, cada vez le era imposible imaginársela de ese modo, como si realmente hubiera tratado con dos seres completamente diferentes en vez de…

La habitación comenzó a sentirla pequeña en lo que sudaba frío con algo que le llegó a su mente de forma desastrosa. Le parecía una idea absurda, pero ¿acaso…?

-¡Papá! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Exclamó Frisk levantándose de su asiento completamente alarmada.

El esqueleto sobresaltó del mismo modo al desconcertarle el grito desesperado de la humana. Al prestar realmente atención a la pantalla, contempló con gran preocupación de que ambos monstruos jefes estaban parados con la mesa casi calcinada.

Parecía que habían dejado de prestarles atención en el peor momento posible.

.

.

Undyne se encontraba con la guardia en alto con toda la intención de proteger a su rey, pero el mismo le indicaba con un ademán en la lejanía de que no interviniera. Papyrus había vuelto a entrar al restaurante tras notar el desastre que se estaba generando por las llamas de la cuidadora de las ruinas, y aunque estuviera en posición de guardia del mismo modo que su capitana, realmente no sabía qué hacer por primera vez.

Una repentina aparición a lado suyo le hizo sobresaltar en gran medida, pero tras notar que se trataban de su hermano y la humana se calmó de inmediato. Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero su amiga fue más rápida y lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios pidiendo que no la delatara con sus padres. Estaba más que claro para él que quería pasar desapercibida y contemplar con sus propios ojos lo que tenían que decirse el uno al otro.

No era una escena agradable a lo que se tenía contemplado, pero respetó su decisión e incluso la ayudó a ocultarse entre él y su hermano para que no la notaran los reyes. Sin embargo era una acción innecesaria, ya que ambos se encontraban sumamente concentrados el uno del otro.

-Todos… TODOS siempre ven por ti, tú siempre eres el amado, el querido, el bueno de toda historia mal escrita… Detesto que siempre me pongan como la mala sólo por haberme alejado de ti, en vez de tener en cuenta de que tuve mis razones para haberlo hecho. –El fuego en los ojos de Toriel parecía incrementarse conforme se aceleraba su respiración. –En verdad intenté hacerte reaccionar… en verdad lo intenté…

Frisk no comprendía cómo había llegado la conversación a eso, pero siguió callada contemplando todo en espera de algún factor suficiente para aligerar las cosas nuevamente. No iba a ponerse enfrente de ellos una vez más, no cuando notaba algo distinto. Toriel no estaba mostrando odio en el monarca, sino dolor.

–Yo solo… yo solo quería llorar por nuestros hijos… lamentarlo en familia… -Continuó Toriel con un rugido –Pero en vez de eso, tú los convertiste en un símbolo de guerra… En una representación de un odio insensato que sólo nos llevaría a la muerte con tan sólo intentarlo… Condenándonos a todos a la miseria que amenaza día con día a nuestra propia extinción… Ni siquiera le hicimos un funeral, mucho menos un entierro digno…

Fue así como Frisk comprendió algo que nunca se había puesto a analizar antes. Sabía que el cuerpo de Chara descansaba en las ruinas pese a encontrarse su ataúd en el castillo, y a su vez, sabía que Toriel se lo había llevado consigo en la misma noche en la que había escapado para nunca volver, mas no había contemplado un escenario más amplio que eso.

Si la ira de Asgore había sido tan fuerte tras la muerte de Asriel al grado de declarar la guerra sin siquiera haber considerado los sentimientos de su esposa, por primera vez comprendía porqué tenía tanto resentimiento con el monarca. No le había permitido despedirse correctamente de ellos, había dejado que los restos de Asriel quedaran regados en las flores de su sala de trono. Y sobre Chara… Al ser una humana ¿la había rechazado en ese momento al recordarle su enemigo declarado? Le era imposible imaginarse algo así de su parte, pero no encontraba otra explicación para que Toriel tuviera la iniciativa suficiente para alejar su cuerpo del castillo llevándosela consigo para darle un verdadero entierro.

Toriel había amado a Chara… y en ese amor, se había asegurado no sólo de cumplirle su último deseo de descansar en las flores que a ella le gustaban, sino que se había puesto la tarea de que ningún humano tuviera el mismo destino que ella.

Frisk sintió cómo sus ojos se enmudecían tras comprender el dolor que enfrentaba día con día su madre. Incluso ella era parte de los mencionados sobre que la veían como mala sin ponerse a comprender lo que realmente sentía con todo eso.

-Tori…

\- Y ahora… quieres convertir a MI hija en un símbolo de esperanza para cubrir todos tus malditos errores en vez de hacerte responsable por todos tus actos… -Su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero su mirada estaba fijamente en los ojos de él impidiéndole que los apartara de los suyos – ¿Qué clase de padre eres si sólo los utilizas para tus propios propósitos?

-Eso no es verdad, yo realmente la quiero. Es mi hija también. No puedes apartarla de mí.

-Sigue estando en peligro contigo ¿Cuántas veces han tratado de hacerle daño bajo tu propio cuidado? Lo lamento Asgore, pero sabes que es lo correcto.

-No, no lo es –Su semblante cambió por un breve instante –Tú la estás agobiando hasta el cansancio con sus estudios. La quieres convertir en algo que tú no pudiste lograr. Me he dado cuenta de su falta de sueño, estando conmigo por fin está descansando. También me preocupan tus cuidados por eso. Es muy joven para tener que pensar sobre su futuro.

-Quien la nombró embajadora fuiste tú, idiota. –Gruñó cada vez más fuerte. –Quien le dio una carga innecesaria fuiste tú. Yo sólo la preparo lo mejor posible. No quiero que tenga que pagar todas tus cuentas al momento de que deba responder por nosotros. Quien tendrá que hablar por nosotros será ella… y si los humanos actuales son tan crueles como para abandonar a un bebé a su suerte, no quiero imaginarme lo que tratarían de hacerle si…

-Tori, son suficientes gruñidos por ahora –Intervino Sans poniéndose a lado suyo para calmarla, pero su aparición tan repentina la asustó más al grado de casi estar por quemarlo si no fuera por reaccionar a tiempo. No había notado en qué momento había estado ahí escuchando, pero no le dio importancia por ahora. –Están haciendo que Papyrus llore.

-N-NO ES VERDAD…

-Además, no creo que quieran seguir con la plática estando presente la humana de quien hablan.

Ambos monstruos jefes se detuvieron estupefactos con su declaración, sin embargo, por más que giraban hacia los lados no encontraban a su hija. Sans volteó de igual modo, pero en efecto, Frisk ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

¿En qué momento se había ido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

.

.

En una casa arrinconada entre el húmedo Waterfall, yacía un peculiar fantasma en su computadora tratando de recrear nuevas pistas musicales con el fin de presentárselos a su primo. Aunque pareciera ser extremadamente tímido, era muy exigente consigo al momento de componer; no presentaba algo si no le satisfacía a él primero.

Un ritmo inusual le desconcertó por completo de la armonía que estaba creando. Tras un breve rato de buscar qué era lo que había provocado eso, comprendió que no se trataba de algo que estuviera generando él mismo, sino que aquel ruido provenía de su puerta que alguien la estaba tocando.

Guardando el archivo primero, se dirigió hacia su puerta un tanto sorprendido de que alguien le visitara que no fuera su primo, el cual no tenía necesidad de tocar si él pasaba con total confianza. Atravesando la puerta para ver de quién se trataba, abrió aún más sus ojos al notar quién estaba acudiendo a él.

-Hola Napstablook… tiempo sin verte –Frisk esbozó una tímida sonrisa al fantasma, pero él no pasó por alto que su voz sonaba entrecortada. Por su experiencia, podría jurar que había estado llorando –Sé que es muy repentino de mi parte, pero… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

.

.

.

 **Estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (y muerta de cansancio) X_X**

 **Esta vez sí que me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero por más que trataba de ponerme al corriente siempre me llegaba trabajo nuevo. En estas fechas navideñas es cuando más trabajo se me acumula debido a que todo urge para todos, jeje. Lo siento mucho por aquellos que me preguntaban cada rato sobre una fecha de actualización, y nunca podía cumplir con el tiempo que indicaba.**

 **Pero no por ello dejé de pensar en mis fanfics y en ustedes, por lo que me daba mucha pena el estarme tardando tanto, pero era necesario. El siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto, lo prometo. Ya estoy en ello :)**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	47. Chapter 47

A falta de sillas, Frisk se encontraba sentada en el suelo de madera en espera del fantasma quien se esmeraba de algún modo en prepararle un sándwich. Aun cuando no podría comérselo, agradecía el humilde gesto que estaba teniendo con ella ante las molestias de visitarlo sin previo aviso. Un acto cálido le caía bien tras angustiante momento que enfrentaba.

Tras ver que las cosas se habían ido en picada de lo que había tenido planeado, terminó por escabullirse del lugar con tal de que no la interrogaran. Sabía que le preguntarían en cualquier momento sobre su vida en la superficie y realmente no quería tocar ese tema a toda costa. No quería que tuvieran una mala interpretación de lo que era la vida fuera de la barrera y se rindieran antes de tener una vida mucho mejor. Ya era demasiado con el hecho de saber que había cometido una equivocación mayúscula en su plan.

No quería seguir viendo cómo se derrumbaba algo que se suponía que iba a mejorar. Y peor aún, ver que todos sus seres queridos la vieran con pesar. Por lo mismo sabía que no podía irse ni al castillo ni a las ruinas… ni a ninguna de las casas de sus amigos que fuera predecible. Todos de algún modo le harían preguntas, o hasta les avisarían a sus padres de su paradero. No, realmente quería estar sola por el momento para pensar las cosas en frío.

Sabía que la mejor opción que tenía con ello era dirigirse al hogar del fantasma, y no solo porque no pensarían en buscarla ahí, sino porque era el mejor sujeto para poder aclarar su mente sin que quisiera interrogarla abruptamente. Napstablook no hablaba dada su timidez y hasta le daba demasiado espacio personal pese a ser su propia casa. Era esa clase de amigo que comprendía cuando alguien tenía un pesar tan grande, que lo mejor para ello era darle su tiempo hasta que tomara la iniciativa por cuenta propia para hablar.

-Aquí tienes –Le pasó el platillo transparente, el cual ni siquiera pudo tomar por su naturaleza incorpórea –Oh… no pensé en eso.

-Descuida –Le sonrió Frisk de antemano –Agradezco mucho tus intenciones de cualquier modo.

Dejando el plato transparente en su refrigerador oxidado, se acomodó a lado suyo con cierta timidez. Frisk prefirió tomar la iniciativa para no generarle un conflicto emocional de no saber qué decirle.

-¿Qué tal tu día? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Lo de siempre… componiendo música, cuidando caracoles… -Napstablook apenas y hablaba, parecía estar casi susurrando como si no fuera correcto que le hablara –Como ahora tienes cargos de la realeza, supuse que estarías en cosas más importantes que yo, así que no quise molestarte.

-N-no Napstablook, no digas eso… -Se alteró la humana ante eso. Como si le faltara acumular algo más en su día para ser desastroso. Ahora resultaba que estaba siendo pésima amiga también –Lo siento, no debí descuidarte de ese modo.

-No debes disculparte, yo entiendo. Además estoy acostumbrado.

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más deprimente en el lugar. Frisk comenzó a cuestionarse si había acudido al lugar correcto dada las circunstancias. Lo que menos necesitaba era sentir una culpa más para que su día fuera terrible.

-¿Quieres… hablar de cómo te sientes? –Aventuró con gran timidez el fantasma –Has estado llorando.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Experiencia –Dijo sin más.

La humana suspiró con pesar mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones inconscientemente. Comprendía que tenía que ser sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos con sus amigos, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto para hablar de ello, aun cuando el desastre seguramente estaba ocurriendo todavía.

Pese a su optimismo y gran determinación, en su corta vida había aprendido por cuenta propia el no mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente por seguridad personal. Claro que le facilitaba el no haber contado con tantos seres queridos en su entorno para lograr tal cosa, pero ahora que tenía una vida social tan amplia, realmente no sabía todavía cómo expresarse correctamente.

Tras haber tomado la decisión de dejar marchar las cosas tal y como deberían de ser, así como abrirse poco a poco con sus seres queridos, era algo que le maravillaba y a su vez le aterraba. Y más cuando ya no podía acudir a su poder de siempre cada vez que se veía en un aprieto.

Sacudió su cabeza instantáneamente tras ese último pensamiento. Lo que menos necesitaba era justamente recordar eso.

-Creo que… acabo de arruinar algo –Comentó Frisk tras un largo tiempo en silencio incómodo –Y por primera vez no sé cómo solucionarlo.

-Bueno… tú siempre encuentras el modo para hacerlo. No veo por qué deba de ser diferente esta vez.

Frisk le sonrió agradecida con ello. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente en lo que pasaban dos sujetos repletos de cosas.

-Última vez que te dejo estar a cargo de esto –Gruñó el maniquí de ojos grandes –Siempre llegas tarde.

-¡Bloooooky! Lo siento por la demora, pero esta vez fue por un buen motivo –Exclamó el robot teniendo consigo grandes bolsas que le tapaban la vista. –Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

Ambos sujetos estaban llevando las cosas hacia el refrigerador maltratado sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de la humana. Napstablook permanecía a su lado pese a la aparición repentina de sus primos escandalosos.

-A que no adivinas lo impactante que fue el día de hoy –Guardaba bastantes cosas brillantes que le pasaba poco a poco el maniquí. Le era curioso a Frisk el cómo sostenía las cosas como si de manos invisibles se tratase, aunque siendo realmente un fantasma no debería de sorprenderle –Acabo de enterarme de que los reyes siguen casados ¡Es toda una primicia! Y no sólo eso, sino que nuestro ángel vivió en un basurero en la superficie ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Eehhh… Hapsta… -Comenzó a decir el fantasma tímidamente, pero fue ignorado rotundamente.

-No veo lo malo en eso, yo vivo en un basurero y es lo mejor que hay –Comentó el maniquí mientras seguía pasándole las cosas cada vez más irritado con notar que sólo era comida de marca propia.

-No cuando se supone que los humanos tienen una vida glamurosa, tontuelo –Vio su reflejo en una lata y se quedó contemplándose animadamente –Según lo que escuché, parece que hasta puede dejar de ser una Dreemurr en caso de concretarse el divorcio que quieren formular.

-Hapsta…

-¿Y por eso llegaste tan tarde por mí? ¿Por andar en el chisme? –Reprochó molesto el maniquí desesperado de sostener algunas cosas mientras el robot observaba maravillado su propio reflejo –Me da igual lo que le pase a ella, es una humana común y corriente. No entiendo porque todos le dan tanta importancia.

-Mad…

-¡Ash! Tú sí que no sabes de celebridades, ni teniendo a tan magnífico primo en el área –Dejó de verse en la lata para concentrarse en su primo relleno de algodón –Vivir en una caja de cartón realmente te está afectando.

-Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío, ya te lo dije.

-Al menos podrías tratar de comprender lo impactante de esta información ¡Es excelente para mi programa!

-Chicos…

-¿Y a quién le importaría su vida?

-Daahh, a todo el reino, tontuelo. –Se burló con un aire de superioridad –No es así Blo…

Tras voltear hacia su primo, ambos sujetos se percataron de la presencia de la humana sentada en el suelo con cierto aire afligido en su rostro. De la sorpresa y bochornosa situación, dejaron caer las cosas que tenían consigo.

-Veo que tendrán una noche en familia –Se adelantó Frisk antes de que le dijeran algo. Se levantó lo más prisa posible para dirigirse hacia la puerta –Lamento la interrupción, yo ya me voy.

-¡No, no! ¡Espera! –Le detuvo con urgencia el robot ´completamente preocupado –Lo siento mucho por lo que dijimos, no fue correcto.

-Habla por ti, yo no dije nada malo –Aclaró el maniquí volviendo a terminar de guardar las cosas con total calma.

-Descuida, yo entiendo –Esbozó una sonrisa forzada con tal de aligerar las cosas –Pero ya es tarde y debería de irme.

-Puedes quedarte… si quieres –Se acercó Napstablook a ambos –Hoy es noche de los Blook.

-No sería correcto de mi parte. Es noche familiar para ustedes, yo no soy una Blook para permanecer en tan especial evento.

-A estas alturas puede que ya ni siquiera tengas apellido propio ¿no? –Se acercó el maniquí tras sentirse fuera de lugar, pero el robot le golpeó ante su comentario con tal fuerza que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

-No te dejaremos sola. No después por lo que estás pasando, Darling –Dijo con gran pesar el empresario famoso. Pese a ser un actor con experiencia, se notaba su sinceridad en su semblante culposo –Hasta te dejaré dormir en mi casa sola si aceptas estar en nuestra pijamada ¿Qué dices?

Frisk pensó con detenimiento las cosas. Se sentía incómoda tras escuchar los comentarios del robot sobre su persona, lo cual le confirmaba su miedo de que se divulgara tal información innecesaria y alterada para beneficio de unas vistas más. Pero tras notar que se sentía culpable por haber comentado tales cosas de ella, supuso que le estaba rogando que se quedara con tal de reparar el daño causado por su egoísmo de farándula.

Terminó sonriendo a modo de respuesta. Al menos tenía un buen distractor para despejar su mente.

.

.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!

-¿Por qué mía? Si fuiste tú quien dijo esas cosas.

-Es tuya por este estúpido plan que dejaste que llevara a cabo, en vez de enfrentarme como el adulto que se supone que eres. No tenías por qué seguirle la corriente.

-¿Y matar sus ilusiones? ¿Qué no vez que esto es muy importante para ella? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que realmente quiere?

-¿Y tú si lo sabes? ¿Quieres que me crea eso y que no la utilizaste como siempre?

-Basta de acusarme de eso, Toriel. Yo jamás haría tal cosa, y menos con ella.

-¿Y qué se supone que fue tu invento del "día de la esperanza"? Sé muy bien que lo hiciste con ese propósito.

-Sigues molesta conmigo por darle mi apellido, pero ya te dije cómo se presentaron las cosas.

La discusión en el lugar cada vez era más notoria entre varios que pasaban casualmente por el lugar semidestrozado. Y si bien había una que otra mirada curiosa que quería quedarse a contemplar el ritmo de la acalorada plática entre reyes, la mirada fulminante de la capitana de la guardia real era más que suficiente para alejarlos lo más posible.

Se habían quedado los tres amigos buscando algún indicio de que la humana simplemente se hubiera escondido en el lugar, pero por más que habían buscado, no encontraron ningún rastro de ella. Simplemente había desaparecido aprovechando que la atención se tenía en sus padres adoptivos en plena discusión cada vez más subida de tono. Nadie la culpó por eso, entendían que no le era agradable como hija ver cómo discutían por algo que ella misma había provocado sin intención alguna.

Asgore hacía todo lo posible por calmar a Toriel, pero para sorpresa de sus conocidos, se le podía notar que le estaba comenzando a hastiar las acusaciones que le hacía en vez de escucharlo, por lo que comenzó a contestarle cada vez más irritado pese a contenerse en gran medida. Comprendieron que era una fibra sensible para él que le atacaran con relación al tema que implicaba familia.

Aunque se caracterizaba por ser alguien paciente, Sans comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de ambos reyes. En lugar de ponerse a buscar a su única hija, optaron por mejor discutir sobre quién era el peor padre para ella. El esqueleto comprendía el conflicto que tenían consigo tras no hablarlo adecuadamente tras sabrá cuántos años de separación, pero le sorprendía de cierto modo que descuidaran el detalle tan grande de permitir que Frisk estuviera en algún punto lamentándose por todo.

Había comprendido tarde lo que había intentado lograr Frisk, y era consciente de que él también era culpable de no tomárselo enserio y aprovechar la situación para sus propias investigaciones sobre ella. Aunque le habría ayudado en un principio saber ese gran detalle sobre la anulación incompleta del matrimonio para haberse tomado las cosas con la seriedad requerida. Una vez más, los secretos que tenía consigo la humana estaban generándole conflictos.

-NOMÁS NO ESCUCHAN… -Comentó Papyrus preocupado. Contenía las lágrimas que aun querían surgir ante el sentimiento que le daba verlos pelear de esa forma, como si de algún modo su espagueti fuera el culpable de su pelea pese a ser una idea absurda.

-No… y posiblemente querrán encerrarme después de esto. –Sans se apartó del grupo para acercarse a los monstruos jefes.

-SANS ¿QUÉ…?

-Muy bien, majestades, hora de enfriarse.

Sin previo aviso, alzó su brazo izquierdo para invocar su magia azul sobre ambas almas y elevarlas a suficiente altura para retenerlos. Por el peso y poder que ambos tenían, le era complicado mantenerlos por tanto tiempo en el aire, mas no imposible. Se encontraba en perfecto estado y descansado para poder usar su magia sin agotamiento total, aunque reconocía que no podría sostenerlos por mucho tiempo de cualquier modo.

-¡En el nombre de… Sans, bájame! –Exclamó Toriel molesta.

-Es grosero intervenir en una conversación privada –Comentó Asgore un tanto irritado.

-Yo no llamaría esto una conversación privada. Un poco más y serían perfectos para una telenovela barata. –Se burló sin preocupación alguna tras tener el control. –Pero como a mí no me gustan esa clase de programas, optaré por cambiar de canal si no les molesta.

-Sans, no es buen momento para tus bromas –Advirtió Undyne estando firme por cualquier cosa.

-Si la vida ya de por si es un mal chiste, no veo el por qué no darle más material –Sans se encogió de hombros mostrándose despreocupadamente pese a tener la mirada fulminante de su amiga cabra. –Es curioso, hace rato Frisk y yo estábamos hablando sobre inmadurez, pero ustedes sí que se ganan ese trofeo.

-Sans… -Advirtió nuevamente Undyne.

-Mientras ustedes discuten sobre quién es el responsable, ella seguramente se siente la verdadera culpable de todo esto. Ni siquiera han pensado en eso ¿cierto?

No podía evitar hablar con un tono de acusación cuando no estaba en una postura adecuada para darse tal lujo. Reconocía que en el fondo él quería buscarla con tal de calmarla de como fuera que se estuviera sintiendo, pero, además de causarle gran pereza siquiera pensarlo, comprendía de algún modo la postura de la humana sobre no estar en la escena escabrosa. Si quería ayudarla realmente, la mejor opción era que se calmaran las cosas en vez de recorrer el amargo sentimiento que iba en aumento.

Al menos eso podría hacer por ella de momento. El resto sólo le correspondía a ella.

-Sans, en verdad no te metas en esto –Exclamó Toriel molesta de no poder contar ni con su apoyo, el único ser que consideraba su amigo –Tú no puedes entender la gravedad de esto.

-Es gracioso que hables de gravedad cuando estás lejos del piso.

-¡Bájame ahora!

-No, no me place hacerlo.

-¡Por una ching…!

-Wow, wow, no digas malas palabras frente a Paps –Acusó el esqueleto divertido con sus reacciones, aunque en el fondo sabía que si no la tuviera atada a su magia posiblemente lo estaría calcinando por su atrevimiento –No es fácil educarlo solo ¿sabes?

-PERO SI TU NO HACES NADA DE ESO –Se metió el menor un tanto ofendido –QUIEN TE CUIDA TODO EL TIEMPO SOY YO. TÚ SOLO TE QUEDAS DORMIDO SIN HACER NADA.

-Apóyame esta vez, bro ¿Qué no vez que quiero darles una lección a este par de cabr…?

-¡AHORA EL QUE DICE MALAS PALABRAS ERES TÚ!

Los reyes contemplaban la escena un tanto estupefactos, pero no por ello se estaban calmando. Aun con el coraje encima del momento, estaban de acuerdo con el centinela sobre que posiblemente su hija había huido tras sentirse culpable por todo. Toriel sacó su celular y marcó su número, pero por más que insistía, ella jamás contestó.

Los antropomorfos ya no se estaban viendo a los ojos, pero sabían que en ese instante estaban teniendo la misma conclusión sobre los hechos. En el pasado, aunque llegaran a irritarse por algo tras una jornada pesada de trabajo, tenían como política jamás pelearse uno con el otro. Jamás discutieron frente a sus hijos porque sabían que era una escena nada agradable para ellos, que no comprenderían que sólo se estaba tratando de temas adultos y que el agotamiento hablaría por ellos. No, jamás tuvieron que aplicar esa norma dado que nunca habían tenido algún motivo para discutir; el uno se desvivía por el otro y las soluciones eran tangibles en cuanto pudieran comprenderse mutuamente.

Ahora que ya no eran pareja, olvidaron que debían de aplicar la misma norma si tenían una hija que estaba al tanto de ellos. Una hija que era completamente novata en el tema de lo que era una familia… y de la que seguramente se sentía terrible con que supieran que su familia biológica la había desechado de tal forma.

-Sans… bájame para que pueda buscar a mi hija –Ordenó su amiga con un tono amargo en su voz.

-Y cuando la encuentres ¿qué le dirías? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué el rey fue el culpable y no ella? Frisk no querrá escuchar eso.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que le diga o no, Sans, no te metas en asuntos familiares.

-Coincido en eso. Sans, por favor bájanos. –Pidió Asgore más calmado. Agradecía internamente que le detuvieran de esa forma para evitar decir cosas que luego le dolería haberlas dicho. –Necesito encontrar a mi hija.

-¿Y qué le dirá, majestad? ¿Qué usted asumirá toda la culpa como siempre? Creo que esa parte por fin la comprendo de Tori, usted siempre se victimiza en vez de actuar para solucionar las cosas –Contestó Sans un tanto satisfecho de que al menos uno de los dos andaba ya calmado –No me malinterprete, muchos apreciamos su esfuerzo en toda esta crisis., pero si se pone en el plan de ser quien reciba todos los golpes por nosotros en vez de ver otras alternativas… no creo que dure mucho por más fuerte que sea.

-Tú no puedes comprenderlo, yo…

-Asumir toda carga por el bien de los demás y no alertarlos. Fingir una sonrisa calmada con el fin de que otros puedan seguir sonriendo en verdad. Creo que puedo entenderlo –Le sonrió amargamente. –Piensen juntos en una buena solución antes de hablar con ella. Al menos denle eso.

Sin más, los bajó con cuidado tras notar que la situación estaba más calmada, aunque también era por cansarse de tenerlos suspendidos en el aire por tanto tiempo con el sueño presente en sus cuencas. Se había saltado tres de sus siestas en el plan que resultó un intento fallido por cualquier ángulo previsto. Y lo peor era que el día aun no terminaba.

-Paps, quédate hoy con Undyne para que te lea un cuento. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. –No pudo reprimir un bostezo con tiempo.

-PERO…

-Vamos Papyrus –La mencionada puso una mano en su hombro a modo de respuesta asertiva de tal petición –Te contaré una historia grandiosa. Será sobre mi heroína favorita ¿Qué dices?

-PERO… SOY SU GUARDAESPALDAS, NO PUEDO… -Insistió con cierto pesar en su voz.

-La punk está bien, descuida.

Finalmente el esqueleto le terminó sonriendo e hizo caso a su amiga. Sans suspiró agradecido en lo que los veía alejarse y el desapareció en un pestañeo dejando solos a los monstruos jefes con el desastre provocado por ellos. Aunque el sueño y flojera estuvieran presentes en todos sus huesos, quería asegurarse de algo antes de dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

En cuanto se apareció en el laboratorio, Alphys ni siquiera se sorprendió de su presencia pese a estar concentrada en su computadora. Era más que notorio para ella de que terminaría regresando. Aún tenía visibles las cámaras instaladas en el restaurante y podía apreciarse el cómo comenzaban a hablar entre ellos sentándose de nuevo en sus asientos.

-Creí que te pondrías a buscarla –Comenzó a decir Alphys en lo que poco a poco desactivaba las cámaras.

-Ya trabajé demasiado el día de hoy. Además no hace falta, tú ya sabes dónde está –Dijo sin más en lo que se recargaba a lado suyo –Conociéndote ya rastreaste su señal desde que la viste marcharse.

La reptil suspiró tras terminar de apagar todas las cámaras y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos antes de contestarle.

-Está en Waterfall –Se puso de nuevo sus lentes levemente rayados – ¿Irás con ella?

-No, no veo que se necesite –Bostezó nuevamente –Además hay otro pendiente que me preocupa más. ¿Qué tal está la hierba?

-Está… estable. Sans ¿qué…?

-El contenedor de aquella fuerza es su mente –Interrumpió en el acto mostrando un porte sumamente serio. Alphys entendió de inmediato la seriedad que planteaba el esqueleto –Aun no encuentro el factor del porqué estén vinculados ambos, pero por la tonalidad que emite intuyo todavía que se debe a la determinación.

A la reptil le tomó por sorpresa que fuera tan directo con ella en su investigación, pero recordó de que el esqueleto le había hecho la promesa de que le contaría con tal de ayudar a la humana y se enfocó en el tema.

-Conectados por medio de la mente… -Divagó un poco la información –Eso explicaría los dolores de cabeza de Frisk y el aturdimiento de ambos en aquella vez. Pero la determinación proviene de su alma, no veo tanto sentido a esa contención… ni mucho menos si no han mostrado ser conscientes de eso.

-Puede que si lo sean, pero que simplemente no quieran compartirlo con nosotros. Sabemos de antemano que no nos han contado todo lo que saben –Comentó Sans manteniendo su porte serio –Estudiar la naturaleza de un alma ya de por si es complicado, estudiar la mente lo es mucho más. Y teniendo en cuenta de que no sabemos realmente cómo piensen los humanos… y las flores… si es que podemos atribuir ese campo de estudio… hace a esta investigación todavía más escabrosa.

-Agreguemos a todo eso el que dos seres tengan una fuerza del vació consigo –Suspiró la científica con todo ello. En verdad que el campo de investigación presente era complicado –Ni siquiera cualquier monstruo puede hacer eso ¿Cómo es que ellos si?

-Tengo una teoría, pero espero estar equivocado.

Alphys esperó a que continuara hablando, pero en vez de ello se quedó perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tras un bostezo, el centinela se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse en él tras el cansancio que tenía consigo.

-No me corresponde a mí decir esto, y tampoco es un tema que me agrade, pero Frisk no siempre se portó bien en su jueguito de volver en el tiempo –Sus cuencas se oscurecieron ante la incomodidad de hablar al respecto –Al principio creí que se atribuía a una perversidad de su propia personalidad, que le daba igual lo que dejaba en el camino. Ella no siempre fue la chica amable que actualmente conocemos, pues.

-Por eso es que dudabas antes de ella –Concluyó en el acto sin querer entrar en más detalles. Por lo incómodo que le era hablar al respecto, pudo hacerse una idea de que aquello de "no siempre se portó bien" y "una perversidad de su personalidad" eran cosas que prefería no darle forma ni nombre –Y aun sabiendo todo eso, te terminó gustando.

-Luego me llamas masoquista si quieres. –Admitió en lo que esbozaba una sonrisa cansada. También le causaba gracia la situación en la que había terminado su vida con respecto a la humana. –Aun me cuesta hacerme la idea de esto.

-Te comprendo, me pasó lo mismo con Undyne –Se sonrojó con el simple recuerdo de su amada, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en el tema importante –Entonces ¿cuál es tu teoría con eso?

-Que aquella cosa que está conteniendo en su mente sea la razón por la cual se haya comportado tan bipolar en otros tiempos –Comenzó a contar –Tú misma lo dijiste esta tarde, tanto el hierbajo como Frisk parecieran tener la necesidad de alimentar su curiosidad a todo momento. Dolores de cabeza, alucinaciones, pesadillas… todo ha comenzado a sonarme a que se está conteniendo ahora tras no querer seguir reiniciando el tiempo. Están buscando distractores.

-¿Hablas de… que les genera un problema mental? –Aventuró Alphys un tanto confundida desde su asiento –La determinación es un campo aun no del todo explorado, pero sigue sin parecerme coherente que pudiera ser el caso si no estamos hablando de un alma.

-A mi igual, es por eso que partiendo de todo lo anterior, llegué a un punto más coherente justo este día –Su sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo –El que sea un aura con indicador rojo pone en evidencia que aquello pose determinación de algún modo irracional, por lo que cabría la posibilidad de que estamos tratando con algo que tiene conciencia propia.

Alphys sintió cómo sus propios ojos se abrían con tal fuerza que terminó por lastimarse. Aunque aquella hipótesis sonara a locura total, estaba de acuerdo con él sobre que esa idea pudiera conectar varios elementos mostrados respecto a la humana. La bipolaridad que mencionaba de ella, las alucinaciones, pesadillas, dolores de cabeza… la extraña conexión con Flowey… Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido de un modo paranoico.

Una fuerza del vació que tomara la decisión de lastimarlos a ambos en aquel momento, de dejarlos en la inconsciencia. No importaba cuántas veces se lo decía en su mente, cada vez sonaba más y más atroz.

Por más que Alphys se hacía preguntas al respecto, no daba con algo que pudiera hacerle comprender tal cosa. Por supuesto, se trataba únicamente de una teoría por parte del esqueleto, pero el que se la compartiera siendo él tan reservado naturalmente, implicaba que realmente le preocupaba esa hipótesis al grado de considerarla posible.

No, no podía tomarse eso a la ligera, por muy inverosímil que pareciera.

-Desde que le puse ese conjuro al hierbajo, no se ha mostrado ningún cambio al respecto con Frisk, por lo que indica que aquella conexión es momentánea y no definitiva. No es predecible ni monitoreable bajo los medios disponibles –Comenzó Sans a explicar sin esperar algún comentario por parte de la científica –Pero si reacciona a un gran estado de irritabilidad, por lo que sólo se manifiesta por medio de un descontrol mental.

-¿Crees que Frisk lo presente de igual forma?

-No… al tener ella sentimientos, creo que es más complejo. Podría manifestarse de variadas formas –Suspiró dejándose caer aún más en su posición ya sentada – Y creo que ya hemos sido testigos de eso, mas no nos hemos dado cuenta todavía. La pista única que tengo, es que sus ojos han llegado a tornarse rojos.

-Puede que te lo hayas imaginado Sans, después de todo, parece que esto te está cansando –Le dijo su amiga preocupada. Nada de lo que le decía le estaba gustando.

-Al principio lo creí, pero ahora estoy más que seguro que no. Sus ojos naturalmente son castaños, pero he visto en más de una ocasión que se han tornado rojos, aunque sea por un leve instante.

-Ten en cuenta cómo funciona el sistema ocular de los humanos también. No se mucho de la anatomía humana aun, pero sí sé que si la luz que llega a reflejarse en los vasos sanguíneos de la retina de la persona le puede dar una extraña mirada roja.

-La vez que hicimos tu regalo de cumpleaños varios vieron lo mismo que yo, Al. Sus ojos han cambiado de color –Terminó contestándole exasperado. Le irritaba de cierto modo que le insultara que no hubiera contemplado antes ese detalle. Después de todo él también era un científico, retirado o no.

-Mi regalo… ¡Eso es!

Alphys se fue directa hacia su recámara del piso superior corriendo, dejando un tanto anonadado al esqueleto que cada vez le costaba trabajo mantener sus cuencas abiertas. Suspiró tras el cansancio y terminó acostándose en el frío suelo del laboratorio en lo que volvía la reptil.

Los ronquidos se hicieron presentes en cuestión de minutos.

…

Frisk agradecía que Mettaton hubiera traído frituras a la pijamada entre primos, o de lo contrario se habría muerto de hambre con el resto de alimentos del fantasma que para nada podría consumir. En lo que se llenaba de papas fritas, el robot le hacía pequeñas trenzas en todo su cabello mientras canturreaba una de sus tantas interpretaciones en el escenario. Admitía que era relajante que tomaran su cabello.

-No puedo creer que me esté costando tanto peinarte. Es como si tu cabello se empeñara en mantenerse desordenado.

-Sí, es algo rebelde –Sonrió con ello la humana. Por lo mismo había optado la mayor parte del tiempo en dejarlo intacto.

-Pero lo estás haciendo bien –Comentó el fantasma quien había estado observando lo entretenido que estaba su primo con ello –Te vez bien, Frisk.

-Gracias –Contestaron al unísono.

-Bien, bien. Todos felices –Gruñó el maniquí acercándose tras comer algo – ¿Podemos pasar a la tradición antes de que se haga más noche? Ya tengo sueño.

Mettaton dejó su cabello con pequeñas trenzas y se acostó en el suelo con una pose glamurosa. El resto de sus primos se acostaron cerca y Frisk comprendió lo que estaba por suceder. Esbozó una leve sonrisa tras recordar tal tradición que le había compartido el fantasma, pero le causaba aún más gracia el que pudiera hacerlo nuevamente junto con más gente.

Hicieron un leve círculo viendo el descuidado techo de tan extraña casa deforme y Frisk terminó uniéndose a tal tradición. No estaba segura si era lo mejor para ella sentirse como basura en el momento, pero tampoco quería ser grosera de no hacer lo mismo que ellos pese a la invitación cordial que le habían brindado.

-Bien ¿Quién empieza? –Preguntó el maniquí más relajado.

-¿Qué tal tú, Mad? –Sugirió Mettaton igualmente tranquilo.

-Bien… -Suspiró profundamente el mencionado –Me sentí como basura estos días por… seguir sin lograr fusionarme en totalidad con este cuerpo. Aunque siga tratando, yo… aún me siento incompleto. Algo me falta.

Le era extraño a Frisk escucharlo de esa forma. De lo poco que lo conocía, sabía el carácter explosivo que tenía tras no conseguir las cosas como quisiera, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que realmente le daba un malestar no lograr fusionarse con su cuerpo de algodón. Sabía que podía lograrlo dado que había sido testigo en algunos de sus reinicios, por lo que se apuntó mentalmente en ayudarle a lograrlo sabiendo de antemano qué podría hacerse para tal cometido.

Tras su declaración deprimente, el silencio volvió a reinar por varios minutos. Por un momento Frisk pensó en que era muy grosero que le dejaran con esa miseria de percepción a su primo, pero tras observar que los otros dos estaban tranquilos, supuso que se estaba perdiendo de algo de tan extraña tradición familiar. La sonrisa de Mettaton le indicaba de cierta forma que las cosas estaban bien pese a todo.

-Yo me he sentido como basura estos días porque a nadie le gusta mi música –Se adelantó Napstablook tras un buen rato en silencio –No hace falta que la gente intente ser amable conmigo, por sus miradas sé que les desagrada.

-Eso no es cierto, Napstablook, yo… -Casi se levanta Frisk un tanto dolida por el fantasma, pero una mano de Mettaton le detuvo mientras que con otra ponía un dedo en sus sonrientes labios. –Oh, lo siento.

Se volvió a recostar todavía más confundida. No recordaba que fuera así la tradición de sentirse como basura, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía con todos los miembros de la familia y conversando, por lo que consideró que no la conocía a fondo después de todo.

-Bueno, es mi turno –Dijo Mettaton tras notar que las cosas estaban a su rumbo habitual –Sé que siempre les es difícil creer que haya algo mal en mí ya que muchos me consideran perfecto (y vaya que lo soy), pero… hoy lastimé a una amiga, y eso me hace sentirme como basura el día de hoy.

Le era extraño escuchar así a la estrella del subsuelo, pero siguió permaneciendo en silencio para tratar de comprender mejor en qué consistía tan lúgubre y triste tradición.

-Mi pasión por la primicia, el anhelo de mostrar cosas maravillosas a todos… me llevó a decir cosas que no sin saber que me estaban escuchando –Continuó hablando el robot –No sólo fue imprudente y descuidado de mi parte, sino que me hace ser un pésimo amigo al no considerar que le lastimaría mucho que mostrara tal información a todo el reino. Fui un mal amigo.

A Frisk le costó algo de trabajo comprender que se refería a ella, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa perdonándolo de esa forma. Aunque si le había preocupado que divulgara tal información a todo el subsuelo, le alegraba la facilidad que le daba de deslindarse de un problema menos por lo pronto tras notar que ya no lo haría.

Seguía extrañándole el ritual de la familia Blook, pero la calma que estaban teniendo los tres pese a sus declaraciones le desconcertaba aún más. Trató de comprender si se trataba de un rasgo exclusivamente de fantasmas como para apreciar sentirse de esa forma tan deprimente, pero tras sentir las manos tanto de Napstablook como de Mettaton con las suyas, terminó por entender que ahora era su turno.

No le alegraba para nada tener que hablar de ello, ni mucho menos cuando tenía ese pesar tan reciente, pero no pudo con la presión de las miradas de los Blook. Ahora comenzaba a lamentarse de haber acudido con el fantasma tras pensar que era el mejor lugar para permanecer en silencio con su pena.

-Yo… me siento como basura por ser un fracaso –Finalmente declaró en voz alta –No estoy siendo lo que todos esperan de mí. No estoy solucionando nada, nada está cambiando, nada está resuelto ¡Nada ha mejorado!

Cada vez comenzó a alzar la voz con cada declaración suya, cosa que preocupó al resto de los integrantes, mas no se levantaron de su círculo familiar.

Eso era lo que le dolía a Frisk en todo momento. Aun tras tomar la decisión de no volver a reiniciar, nada estaba cambiando para bien. Toriel y Asgore separados, Flowey en su mismo estado, aun sin saber cómo tratar el tema de Chara… todo estaba tal y como cualquier ruta pacifista y apenas era consciente de ello. Los Dreemurr seguían estado en su condena.

-Nada ha ido para bien… Sólo he empeorado las cosas –Sollozó.

¿Acaso era ingenua por creer que podría cambiar algo? ¿Acaso no había escapatoria de la monotonía? ¿En verdad… era esto todo lo que podría obtener del lugar?

Y por si fuera poco, ahora tenía que lidiar con el tema de su estadía en la superficie. Aunque fuera algo que había superado, no le alegraba el que se pudiera tener con ello una mala percepción de lo que era en verdad. Los monstruos no tenían determinación, por lo que era muy fácil acabar con la esperanza que difícilmente lograban retener.

Esperanza que se suponía que ella debía de brindarles.

¿Ahora con qué cara se presentaría con todos? Sus padres sin lugar a dudas estarían preocupados por ella y le harían mil preguntas sobre lo poco que habían descubierto. Sus amigos le mirarían extraña por haberse escapado en vez de haber enfrentado las cosas como solía hacerlo siempre ¿Qué acaso no había demostrado a todos lo que era la determinación? Ahora seguramente se estaban desilusionando de ella por haber mostrado lo contrario al huir.

Y ahora no sólo sus padres seguirían separados, sino que su pequeña familia quedaría oficialmente fragmentada para volverse únicamente un conjunto de dos. Ellos jamás sabrían que sus hijos difuntos aún estaban ahí… esperando a que ella los salvara de tan insensible prisión. Pero en vez de eso, hasta ella perdería el derecho de ser una Dreemurr como el resto.

Patético.

" _Patética"._

Era un fracaso.

" _Eres un fracaso"._

Nada estaba resuelto.

" _No has resuelto nada"._

Todo seguía igual.

" _Todo sigue igual"._

-Frisk…

Ahora Flowey sabía que no había guardado en todo ese tiempo, y estaba más que segura de que se hacía una idea del porqué. Y no solo ello, sino que vería la forma de matarla en cuanto viera que no tenía nada resuelto con su promesa.

No había guardado nada… y realmente no quería hacerlo aun.

-¡Frisk!

¿Acaso era ello lo que había hecho mal? ¿Tenía que aceptar en su totalidad la nueva ruta que estaba generando con su firme decisión? Ella era buena, ella en verdad quería que todos estuvieran bien. Estaba determinada en salvar a todos y que fueran felices ¿cierto? ¿Qué no era ese su propósito?

¿Qué acaso… no era buena en verdad entonces? ¿Siendo un fracaso la convertía en la egoísta que tanto le decía Chara?

-¡Maldita humana, deja de retorcerte así!

Aun quería cumplir con todas sus metas. Aun creía en que podría lograrlo por el simple hecho de no darse otra opción ¿Pero entonces por qué no estaba viendo resultados positivos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Ella era determinada, sabía que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera ¿Pero entonces qué estaba pasando?

-¡Frisk, por favor…!

No podía ocultarse por siempre. Sabía que tarde que temprano la encontrarían y la interrogarían todos ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué le dirían a ella?

Había prometido firmar aquel acta si iba a la cita… ¿Debería oponerse o cumplir con su palabra?

Pero claro que debía de cumplir con el trato ¿Por qué estaba dudando de todo?

Ella no dudaba nunca.

Era determinada.

Ella…

-¡FRISK!

El grito resonó en sus tímpanos de tal grado que la desconcertaron por completo. Aquello le dolió como si no hubiera estado respirando en un buen rato y la mareó por completo, pero no llegó al grado de caerse dado que la estaban sosteniendo.

No comprendía que estaba pasando, pero tras un rato de retomar el ritmo de su propia respiración con calma, pudo percatarse de que todos estaban levantados y mirándola estupefactos. Mettaton la sostenía de los brazos con algo de fuerza mientras que Mad Dummy sostenía variedad de objetos con urgencia.

Napstablook se encontraba llorando a tal grado que sus lágrimas estaban perforando la madera del suelo. Frisk observó todo con gran preocupación ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Y ahora que bicho te picó? –La interrogó el maniquí mientras dejaba caer las cosas en el suelo.

-Yo…

-Tranquila Darling, ya está todo bien –Le acarició el cabello con ternura –Todo esto te tiene abrumada sin lugar a dudas.

Frisk trataba de analizar todo el entorno en busca de qué había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el robot la había abrazado con tal fuerza que hasta pensó que la dejaría sin aire. Pero en vez de quejarse del dolor sofocante, respondió el gesto como si con ello resolviera todo su conflicto interno.

-No debimos ponerte a hacer nuestra tradición. Una disculpa por eso –Le susurró con un tono que radiaba dolor y seriedad. Le era extraño presentir así a la estrella del subsuelo.

-¿Bromeas? Si es obvio que lo necesita. –Se acercó el maniquí a ambos un tanto molesto –No la consientas, no es piedad ni consuelo lo que requiere.

-Mad…

-No, no. Escucha humana. Es claro que te sientes terrible y fracasada ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo eres! ¿Acaso es malo eso? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un ser vivo, maldita sea! El fracaso forma parte de la vida misma, y eso nos hace lo que somos. –El maniquí se estaba agitando con sus palabras cada vez más exaltadas pero acertadas – ¿Sabes por qué es importante esta tradición en nuestra familia? Porque siempre es necesario recordar que hay cosas que no estarán a nuestro alcance. Que no importa qué tan meticulosos seamos en nuestros pasos, siempre habrá obstáculos, imprevistos, pero que a fin de cuentas existen por algo. Sentirnos como basura es aceptar que no somos ni seremos perfectos, que tenemos errores y que volveremos a cometerlos en cuanto nos enfrentemos a algo nuevo en la vida. Y al final, siempre queda levantarse de todo eso.

La humana escuchaba estupefacta tales palabras provenientes del ser que menos había esperado tal sabiduría, y a su vez fue consciente de su propio temblor de su cuerpo, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para calmarse mientras seguía siendo abrazada por el robot magenta.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado tal interpretación de acostarse en el suelo hasta llegar a un estado depresivo. Si bien le parecía un tanto extraño todavía, ahora podía verlo con una perspectiva más positiva.

-Si lo que te preocupa aun es haber venido de la basura, déjame decirte que eso tampoco es malo ¿Tienes idea de cuánta basura humana llega aquí, y cuánto nos ha salvado? No es el cómo haya surgido o llegado, sino el uso que se le da lo que lo hace bueno. Y si eres parte de eso, eres la basura más valiosa para todo el jodido reino. Así que deja de lamentarte internamente y llora de una buena vez, que es claro que te estás conteniendo –El maniquí dejó de agitarse tanto para acomodar sus piezas nuevamente. –Por mucho que quieras aparentar que eres fuerte e invencible es absurdo. Nadie se burlará de ti por eso.

Aunque en efecto sintiera las ganas de llorar, en vez de ello no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que surgió en su rostro tras sus palabras. Sentirse como basura… la llenó de determinación.

Poco a poco se soltó del robot y se fue a abrazar al ser de algodón a modo de agradecimiento. Éste gruñó por lo bajo, pero tampoco hizo algo para evitar tal gesto de su parte y simplemente desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

-Bueno Darling, es mejor que vayas a dormir de una vez –Mettaton volvió a acercarse y puso una mano en su hombro –Te acompaño por un rato.

Agradeciendo y disculpándose con un simple gesto de su cabeza, siguió al robot a la puerta estando en silencio total hasta salir. Mettaton le sostenía a todo momento del hombro con tal fuerza como si se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, pero ella no tenía la energía para ello ni las ganas de hacerlo. Realmente quería dormir y pensar en nuevas posibilidades a enfrentar del día siguiente.

Tras entrar a la casa rosada y ponerse un camisón que el dueño le había brindado, notó cómo era observada por Mettaton con cierto… ¿pesar? No lo tenía claro.

-Lo siento por tal escena –Se sentó en la cama estando cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes por eso. No pasa nada –El robot se acercó e hizo que se acostara para arroparla tranquilamente. Le era curioso a la humana que se mostrara tan paternal –Trata de despejar tu mente para que puedas descansar. Ya mañana sería un día nuevo y brillante para ti.

-Mettaton… -Le sostuvo su mano antes de que se retirara –Cuando estábamos acostados en el suelo ¿qué…?

-Shhhh, mente despejada, dulzura –Le sonrió tiernamente –Y a dormir he dicho.

Se giró para retirarse y apagar las luces de la casa, pero por un fugaz momento, Frisk pudo notar que parte de lo que sería su hombro en la parte trasera, tenía varias abolladuras que no recordaba que las tuviera en cuanto había llegado a casa del fantasma. Antes de que pudiera analizarlo inmediatamente, escuchó como le cerraba la puerta y acto seguido se escuchaban los pasos retirarse poco a poco.

Frisk se levantó de golpe con ello. No hacía falta que le pensara demasiado para comprender que había pasado en su delirio emocional ocurrido. Lo que realmente le sorprendía era como…

-Chara –La llamó con firmeza teniendo la confianza de que estaba sola en aquella casa – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

" _No me culpes a mí por tus rabietas"_

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo… no recuerdo nada.

Eso era lo que la aterraba en el momento. Generalmente era consciente de lo que hacía la primera humana con ella, pero ahora no comprendía lo que había ocurrido salvo por la precaución que estaba teniendo con ella el robot artista. ¿Le tenía miedo? Pero la había tratado con compasión y dulzura ¿La estaba considerando loca entonces?

" _Ellos te vieron tal y como realmente eres, una amenaza"._

-¿Qué hiciste?

" _Siempre te ha sido fácil culparme por todo lo que haces mal, pero Frisk, tu siempre has hecho todo por tu propia mano. Tú te condenas sola. Yo nada tengo que ver en eso"._

-Te hice una pregunta.

" _Y te la estoy respondiendo"._

-No lo estás haciendo, me estás evadiendo.

" _Oh ¿quieres algo más directo? Muy bien…"_ –Su risa cantarina hizo eco en sus tímpanos – _"Ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo seguiré diciendo, tú no tienes control de nada. Por pensar que con el simple hecho de querer que los reyes se vuelvan a querer por tu santa voluntad, provocaste que existiera una fisura más grande en lo poco que había de relación en ellos. Te diste a desear por ellos y ahora eres la razón de todas sus disputas. Era lógico que quisieran pelearse por ti en cualquier momento. Y en vez de haber arreglado lo que provocaste con tu propia necedad, te fuiste como la maldita cobarde que eres, dejando a los que supuestamente son tus amigos con la carga de tu propio error. Los abandonaste con el problema ¿Qué clase de amiga eres para ellos ahora?_

-Basta… -Abrazó sus piernas a modo de autoconsuelo. Sus palabras le dolían, pero había sido su culpa por alentarla a decir tales cosas.

" _Y por andar perdida en tu propia desdicha, ni siquiera te diste cuenta del momento en el que estabas por atacar a ese muñeco. El robot afeminado se puso en el camino para que no les hicieras daño"._

-Yo no les haría daño, fuiste tú quien tomó el control de mi cuerpo –Levantó su cara con algo de molestia en su tono.

" _Me estás dando mucho crédito. Te recuerdo que siempre han sido tus manos y tus acciones las que lastiman a todos, no las mías"._

-Quieres retomar el control… quieres lastimar a todos de nuevo.

" _Ya había sido clara en eso antes. Sólo quiero que las cosas marchen como deberían de ser. Esta ruta que estás haciendo es tan patética que ya ni tú te estás sintiendo bien en ella"._

-Porqué sé que todo puede solucionarse. No por un mal día… significa que todo vaya a acabar. Siempre queda levantarse y seguir adelante.

Decir tales palabras y escucharse a sí misma diciendo eso la reconfortaron a tal grado de calmarse. No le cabía duda de que Mad Dummy estaba en lo cierto respecto a la importancia de sentirse basura, nadie era perfecto para tener que ahogarse en su propia miseria. Era el uso que se le daba a su existencia lo que lo convertía en algo maravilloso.

Aun con su mal carácter la había enfrentado con tal de hacerla reaccionar. Napstablook, aun estando en familia, la había acogido y notado que se sentía mal. Mettaton pese a su trabajo había decidido no difundir tales datos sobre ella y su familia. Y por si fuera poco, la había acogido con ternura pese a que le había lastimado en su inconsciencia.

" _¿Y cuánto crees poder soportar así? Tus propios errores te están ahogando y ya no puedes controlarlos ni contarlos"._

-Lo que sea necesario soportar, Chara. Yo no me rindo, ya deberías saberlo.

" _Todos tienen sus límites… y tú ya estás llegando al tuyo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que no puedas más. Quedas advertida de una vez"._

Sin mas, se dejó caer en la suave cama rosada con tal de descansar de tan fatídico día, pero estando la presencia de la primera humana rondando en su mente, le hizo mantenerse alerta a toda costa con el temor de que tomara el control de su cuerpo mientras dormía. Si ya había hecho un daño estando ella despierta, no quería imaginarse lo que pudiera lograr estando ella inconsciente del entorno.

Lo admitía, le tenía miedo por lo que pudiera hacer en ese estado, pero estaba firme en mostrar que las cosas si podían solucionarse.

Esa noche, Frisk simplemente no pudo dormir.

.

.

.

 **Cuenta regresiva para el final de temporada: 4**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera ¡Los quiero muchoooo!**

 **Paso a avisarles que he decidido hacer transmisiones en vivo dibujando y animando sobre mis dos fanfics. Los martes por la tarde/noche para Osado Corazón y los sábados para Flapper Florist. ¿Les late? Será en la página picarto, y mi usuario es "michsonrisa".**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	48. Chapter 48

La humana estaba cansada de leer los diarios una y otra vez que tenía el robot estrella regados en toda su casa. Había sido la noche más larga de su vida tratando de enfocarse en la curvilínea manera que tenía de hacer algunas letras, así como el hábito de poner corazones en las "i". No era para nada de su interés su particular caligrafía, pero había sido más que suficiente para cumplir con su objetivo.

Suficiente para no caer dormida. Suficiente para no tener que atormentarse de varias cosas.

Estaba más que segura que su porte estaba descuidado, así como las ojeras que decorarían sus alargados ojos en cuanto se viera en un espejo, pero a su vez le aterraba ver en ellos una vez más su más grande miedo. La risa cantarina que le había estado acompañando en su desvelo le confirmaba más que nunca que la posibilidad estaba ahí, esperándole para sólo ser una burla de lo que tenía que cargar por siempre.

Y sin embargo no se rendía. Realmente consideraba las opciones que todavía le quedaban para solucionar todo. No le importaba lo pesimista que trataba de ser con ella la primera humana con tal de bajarle los ánimos. Por cada comentario suyo, tenía más razones para seguir de pie.

¿Pero cómo les explicaría que había dañado a alguien? ¿Qué le diría a Mettaton para disculparse por lo que aparentemente había estado por hacer? Aunque no lo hubiera hecho conscientemente, Chara tenía razón sobre que habían sido sus manos las que habían generado tal daño sobre él. No tendría modo de explicarlo que no fuera la verdad, y era algo que no podía tener como opción si no encontraba una verdadera solución antes.

Había descubierto qué estaba planeando con ella… o más bien, por fin había entendido a qué iba dirigido sus argumentos tan directos. Pasar la noche entera tratando de no dormirse había sido suficiente tiempo para analizar las tácticas que estaba empleando Chara sobre ella, la cual simplemente se rio con indiferencia tras llegar a tales conclusiones. Se burlaba de ella de que se hubiera percatado tan tarde, justo después de haber lastimado a alguien sin ser consciente.

"Todos tienen su límite", es lo que le había dicho. Era la clara declaración de que sabía que estaba llegando a la intolerancia de sus propios actos. No era un secreto para ambas.

Frisk nunca había enfrentado tanto grado de estrés en su vida, y eso era algo que Chara sabía de antemano. Pero aunque supiera que su plan era simplemente esperar hasta que fuera vulnerable, su situación actual era más atroz que el ser que tenía consigo. Era imposible que la primera humana provocara todo eso al no tener ninguna clase de poder sobre otros, pero si sabía que el extremo entusiasmo y búsqueda de retos no tenían fondo para ella, por lo que sus problemas serían provocados simplemente por su mero optimismo de lograr que la vida de otros fuera feliz a toda costa.

Era bastante irónico pensarlo de ese modo. Su determinación siempre había sido su mayor fortaleza, pero ahora, Chara, quien conocía el valor y poder de la misma semblanza, la estaba utilizando como su mayor debilidad. Era inteligente, astuta y calculadora… Eso le aterraba.

Se anotaba mentalmente mantenerse cautelosa de no caer al desbordamiento del estrés, pero debía primero solucionar las cosas que había dejado para cumplir con esa meta.

Y aunque el tema principal en eso era sobre sus padres… realmente no quería pensar en eso por ahora, pero sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que hablar con ellos y no podía posponerlo más. En algún momento tendría que confrontarlos y responder a sus incógnitas. Solo esperaba que no fueran tan crudas.

-¿Frisk? ¿Darling? ¿Estás… despierta? –La voz al otro lado de la puerta la desconcertó de su lectura nada enriquecedora –Ya es de día, querida.

Cerró el libro y lo puso en el lugar que lo había encontrado para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Trató de acomodar un poco su cabello en el trayecto sin mucho éxito, para no verse tan desalineada ante el artista más glamuroso que había conocido. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, un par de cálidos y extremadamente peludos brazos la rodearon con tal fuerza que por un momento pensó que la sofocarían.

Desconcertada y nerviosa por la falta de sueño, contempló con la poca visión que llegaba a tener, que su madre adoptiva la estaba abrazando un tanto temblorosa mientras en silencio dejaba derramar sus lágrimas que la empapaban por completo. El rey de los monstruos, quien también se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas, estaba parado junto al robot y dueño de la casa que contemplaba todo con ternura y comprensión.

-Los dejaré solos, majestades.

Dijo sin más el robot y se volvió hacia la casa vecina. Frisk supuso que les había dado el aviso de que se encontraba ahí, o que habían estado buscándola en todos los rincones hasta dar con algo. Fuera lo que fuera, contemplaba el cómo sus padres estaban llorando una vez más por su ausencia. No quería acostumbrarlos a eso, sabía que era algo extremadamente delicado para ellos.

Cuando la habían secuestrado por el desacuerdo de su tutoría, cuando Flowey la había raptado y dañado, el envenenamiento… En ese instante, Frisk pensó en que estaba siendo una hija descuidada y problemática para ellos, si les hacía pasar por lo mismo en tan poco tiempo, y cuando en un pasado lejano habían perdido de manera trágica la dulce familia que habían sido.

Una que había querido retomar… y que ahora comprendía que ya no sería así.

-Lo siento –Le devolvió el abrazo a su madre que no paraba de temblar –No debí irme de esa forma.

-No, no Frisk. Tú perdónanos. No… -Asgore se agachó para estar en la altura de ambas, pero sus cuernos chocaban con la puerta y le impedían acercarse más. No queriendo interrumpir el ambiente que estaba presente, dejó de insistir y quedarse en su sitio. –No contemplamos el daño que te hemos hecho con todo esto. No es tu culpa.

Toriel se apartó un poco para contemplar el rostro de su niña de cerca, tomándola con sus manos cuidadosamente. Verla con signos de desvelo y gestos inexpresivos le dolió más de lo que había tratado de soportar.

-Lo siento mi niña… tú sólo querías una familia completa ¿no es verdad? –No pudo evitar volver a derramar lágrimas –Yo…

-Tranquilos –Interrumpió Frisk sonriéndoles para que se calmaran y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado –Yo tengo la culpa por haber querido forzar todo esto. No debí suponer que sería tan fácil como ponerlos juntos en un lugar y ya.

Toriel se rió un poco con eso y fue suficiente para tratar de calmarse y levantarse. Entendiendo lo que debían de hacer, Frisk y Toriel se adentraron en la rosada vivienda, mientras que Asgore batalló en poder hacerlo hasta el grado de romper por accidente la entrada para poder pasar con sus cuernos. Se disculpó con un susurro mientras se adentraba para seguirles el paso.

No había mucho espacio para los majestuosos reyes de gran tamaño, donde la casa tan rosada y pequeña en la que estaban apenas y podía estar Frisk cómodamente, pero aun así se las ingeniaron para sentarse en el suelo siendo acompañados por Frisk, quien quiso hacer lo mismo para no verse destacada estando en la cama. No sabía ni por dónde empezar a hablar, por lo que dejó que sus padres adoptivos tomaran la iniciativa de hacer las preguntas una vez más en lo que trataba de lidiar con su cansancio.

-Lamentamos mucho que… nos hayas visto pelear –Comenzó a decir Asgore –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso. Son sólo problemas de adultos.

-Pero yo debí considerar que las cosas no se podían dar así como así.

-Eres muy joven aun, mi niña –Toriel le tomó su mano maternalmente –Pero cuando crezcas, comprenderás que los temas sobre amor son más complejos de lo que parecen. No son cosas que puedas solucionar por tu cuenta, eso es algo que sólo le corresponde a la pareja en sí.

-Pero…

Instintivamente miró de reojo al rey de los monstruos en busca de algo, pero únicamente vio que se encontraba tranquilo pese a lo que se tornaba la conversación. Le dio la impresión que ellos ya lo habían hablado mucho antes de ir a buscarla, si mostraban tal pasividad el uno con el otro.

-Frisk, tu padre y yo no podemos estar juntos solo porque lo deseas. Pero eso no significa que dejemos de quererte a ti –Se adelantó Toriel ante todo lo que pudiera formularse en su mente confundida –Te amamos, y siempre estaremos contigo, eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Así que por favor… deja de insistir.

-Sabemos que pedirte algo así, siendo tan determinada como eres, es una tarea complicada –Se rio levemente Asgore tomando su otra mano en apoyo y comprensión –Pero tu madre tiene razón, estaremos contigo siempre, seamos pareja o no.

-Pero sobre la custodia… -No quería tocar el tema, pero dada la situación en la que se presentaba, quería llegar a todas las cuentas claras de una vez, antes de torturarse por más tiempo y descubrirlo al salir de la pequeña casa –Mi apellido…

-También queremos hablar de eso –Carraspeó el rey un tanto incomodado con eso –Al adoptarte como mi hija, oficialmente tienes mi apellido, sí.

-Pero también se requiere aceptar las responsabilidades que viene en el paquete –Continuó Toriel un tanto más seria –Yo no tengo apellido propio, pero por la ley aún vigente, sigo siendo una Dreemurr también hasta que yo decida acabar con eso…. Al igual que tú.

Frisk estaba un tanto acongojada con lo que trataban de decirle sin mucho éxito. No era algo que requeriría dar demasiado detalle a su percepción por mucho que no deseaba escuchar lo que le tenían preparado. Sin embargo, le sorprendía el saber que Toriel no tenía apellido propio… justo como ella.

-¿Tú… eras huérfana también? –Le costó trabajo comprenderlo, pero la sonrisa de la cuidadora de las ruinas fue suficiente respuesta para saber que había acertado –Entonces… ¿cómo…?

-Tenemos más en común de lo que crees, mi niña –En su sonrisa notaba cierto pesar, con lo que intuía que no era un tema precisamente agradable para ella –Pero esa es una historia que dejaremos para luego. Lo importante ahora, es la decisión que quieras tomar de ahora en adelante.

-Toriel y yo lo hablamos y… consideramos que lo más oportuno será concretar el acta de separación final –Continuó Asgore con la voz un tanto entrecortada, pero a su vez, firme dentro de lo que cabía en él –Los rumores se están expandiendo por todo el reino dada la escena que algunos pudieron contemplar, por lo que tendrá que ser este mismo día para evitar más infortunios como de lugar. Una vez decretado oficial el documento, Toriel dejará de ser una Dreemurr… y la reina de los monstruos.

La embajadora de los monstruos se mantuvo lo más serena posible de lo que le estaban diciendo. Había decidido respetar las decisiones que tomarían siendo el caso que sólo ellos tenían rienda de sus propias vidas individuales. Ya no interferiría con eso, por mucho pesar que le causaba. Mostrar un rostro indiferente una vez más no le fue complicado.

-Asgore y yo lo estuvimos hablando, y creemos que estás en la edad suficiente para decidir sobre si aceptar los retos y responsabilidades que viene con el apellido Dreemurr, o ser libre de toda esa carga innecesaria para ti… y quedarte conmigo.

-Me están pidiendo… ¡¿que elija a uno de ustedes?! –Olvidó mantener su postura ante el desconcierto y pánico que le dejaba tal cosa. Por mucho que se lo hubiera imaginado que le pedirían algo así, era mucho peor escucharlo dentro de la realidad.

-No, no, Frisk, primero escucha lo que tenemos que decirte con esto –Le detuvo un poco Toriel tras notar lo alarmada que estaba la humana –En el día de la esperanza, como quien dice, fue tu toma de protesta como la embajadora oficial de los monstruos, y a su vez, la declaración de ser la hija adoptiva del rey. Pero tú no eres una princesa por mucho que adoptes el apellido real.

-Como no lo eres de nacimiento, bajo las leyes de los monstruos, es necesario que también tengas una toma de protesta para tal título real otorgado por mi –Asgore siguió con el hilo de la conversación –Si decides tomar el título real, tú seguirías siendo mi hija aunque Toriel no sea la reina. Pero tendrás que aceptar cumplir con las demandas que como princesa tendrías con el pueblo, además de ser la embajadora de los monstruos. Es… mucha carga para alguien tan joven como tú, pero decidimos que seas tú quien elija esto. Es lo que podemos ofrecerte.

Frisk tardó un poco en procesar la información, pero al entender la perfección del planteamiento, no se sintió precisamente alivianada. Si Toriel se divorciaba oficialmente, perdería su apellido otorgado para ser alguien sin ese respaldo, por lo que al ser hija adoptada de ambos, Toriel también dejaría de ser su madre al estar en el respaldo y cobijo del rey. La ley que apenas andaba tratando de comprender, dictaba que sólo podría quedarse con Asgore por la tutela que conllevaba un apellido. Toriel no sólo renunciaría a ser esposa de Asgore, sino que también tendría que renunciar a su hija… a menos, que ésta tomara la responsabilidad oficialmente que era el ser princesa, para crear su propio cobijo real y tener la libertad de tomarla como su protegida.

La situación le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza nada agradable. Comprendía por fin porqué su madre había comenzado a discutir con el rey sobre su custodia. Accidentalmente la habían metido en un embrollo de lo más incómodo por el simple hecho de un nombre y vacíos legales.

Si rechazaba ser princesa, se volvería una "sin nombre" también y tendría libertad de su vida. Y aunque podría quedarse con Toriel como su madre adoptiva, renunciaría al padre maravilloso que había tenido en esos meses de continuidad del tiempo. Aceptar el cargo era la opción más viable para tener a los dos como familia, pero…

" _Los monstruos no aceptarán a una humana como heredera al trono"._

Ese era el temor que le estaba generando el no poder tomar una decisión inmediata. No olvidaba las miradas de inconformidad que algunos monstruos le habían lanzado en el día de la esperanza, y al mismo modo, lo que le habían dicho los monstruos que la habían secuestrado al rechazarla como hija del rey. Había muchos que la detestaban por no darles libertad con su alma, ahora podrían odiarla por tratar de tener poder sobre ellos.

Ella no estaba para gobernarlos, ella quería ayudarlos. Quería servir, no liderar. Eso era algo que les dejaba claro en cada oportunidad. Tan sólo quería ser amigo de todos y brindarles una buena vida que claramente merecían.

Algo seguro, y a lo que se acordaba que le había contado Gerson en uno de sus primeros reinicios, era que los monstruos jefes no envejecían mientras no tuvieran hijos biológicos, con lo que tenía la gran confirmación de que nunca tendría que tomar sus puestos y literalmente los tendría toda su vida. Ellos sabían que les tocaría verla crecer y morir. Pero en un hipotético caso de que algo les pasara… tendría que tomar su lugar y…

No quiso terminar la oración que se formulaba en su mente, pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión inmediata si en ese mismo día sería la clausura de su matrimonio. Había fracasado en juntar a su familia y ahora debía de luchar por seguir en una, o renunciar a ella por el bien de todos los monstruos.

¿Cumplir un capricho, o hacer lo correcto?

Viera como le viera, ningún lado le agradaba, por lo que tendría que tomar una decisión con menos afectados posibles. A menos…

-No es correcto que tome un cargo de la realeza siendo humana con posibilidades de ser la futura gobernadora –Comenzó a aventurar para aterrizar mejor en la idea que estaba surgiendo en su mente –No cuando fueron los mismos humanos que los condenaron a estar aquí. Sería una abominación y una muy mala imagen.

-Admito que yo opiné lo mismo sobre eso –Comentó Toriel con un semblante sereno –Pero es un estigma que debe erradicarse, además el reino te ama, mi niña.

-Pero en un hipotético caso en el que tuvieran un hijo biológico… Eso los tendría unidos de cualquier forma ¿No es así? No importaría su separación dado que habría un heredero legítimo y esas cosas legales ¿no?

-F-Frisk, si sabes que para tener un hijo, eh… -Asgore estaba sudando mientras mostraba un tono muy colorado.

-Quedamos en que no insistirías en eso, Frisk –Su madre la reprochó con la mirada –Por obvias razones no tendremos más hijos salvo a ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Se esforzaba en mostrarse indiferente con su planteamiento –Yo no entiendo mucho de leyes aun, es por eso que tengo la duda.

Toriel suspiro tratando de no perder los estribos con el tema. Una cosa había sido que tratara de juntarlos nuevamente, pero ahora que insinuara que volvieran a tener un hijo era pasarse de la raya. Trataba de comprenderla en su posición, así como encariñarse con su ingenuidad sobre muchas cosas, pero había sido un golpe bajo de su parte que comentara eso cuando sabía de antemano que la razón por la cual se había separado del rey había sido por la pérdida de sus hijos.

Notando que Asgore estaba al borde del colapso por cosas que tenía en su mente y que seguramente no quería saber, terminó por tomar las riendas una vez más de la conversación en busca de darle un fin a eso.

-Bien. En tu "hipotético caso" que planteas, si, dado que la ley de la naturaleza sobre tener hijos biológicos ninguna otra fuerza puede cambiar eso. –Volvió a suspirar para por fin calmarse y sonreírle calmadamente antes de seguir hablando –Pero como ya dejamos claro, eso ya no pasará.

Frisk cerró los ojos mostrando que estaba pensando detalladamente su decisión, pero lo cierto es que estaba acomodando todas sus ideas y posibilidades de lo que quería hacer realmente. Pese a la falta de sueño que tenía consigo, la esperanza de aun remediar las cosas la llenó de energía al grado de poder sonreír al nuevo horizonte que tenía al alcance.

Sabía que era arriesgado, y desconocía las reacciones que pudiera provocar con eso. Pero si con ello pudiera solucionar hasta dos cosas de un solo tiro, estaba dispuesta a cometer tal riesgo con tal de cumplir con su meta de que su familia estuviera bien dentro de lo que cabía.

Aún tenía una última carta bajo la manga para jugar.

" _No funcionará"._

Ignoró la voz cantarina ante la fuerza de voluntad que le invadía en ese preciso momento. Tenía sus miedos respecto a lo que quería hacer y con justa razón, pero si con ello estaba toda posibilidad de resolver varias cosas, tomaría esa opción sin dudar.

" _Sólo sigues cavando más y más tu tumba, Frisky"._

-Está bien, acepto –Comentó Frisk tan repentinamente que sacó de sus pensamientos al rey y desconcertó a la cuidadora de las ruinas con la firmeza en su respuesta –Tomaré todas las responsabilidades que conlleva portar el apellido Dreemurr. Amo a mi familia, y lucharé por ella hasta mi último aliento.

La humana mostraba tanta nobleza en sus palabras, que ambos padres se sintieron orgullosos. Sin embargo, sabían que su última oración era una clara indirecta que les lanzaba de lo que no estaban haciendo ellos, pero una vez más, la adjudicaron a la inexperiencia de la joven tras no comprender realmente el tema.

-Bien entonces –Se levantó Asgore después de notar que Toriel se levantaba igualmente –La ceremonia será esta misma tarde para evitar todos los conflictos posibles. Llamaré a Papyrus para que esté contigo mientras reviso todos los preparativos.

-Yo me encargo de eso, papá, no te preocupes. –Se adelantó Frisk un tanto enérgica pese a su apariencia agotada –Quiero aprovechar también para hacer unas cosas antes de la toma de protesta, si no hay problema con eso.

-No, no, yo entiendo, hija mía –Puso su enorme mano en su cabeza para alborotarle su cabello ya de por sí enredado –Si quieres te acompaño a…

-No hace falta –Se adelantó con algo de prisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando de largo a sus padres sin siquiera verlos –Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Mi niña… -Toriel quiso alcanzarla.

-Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes.

Sin detenerse a nada, salió con prisa al tener el tiempo contado. Era consciente de que se había mostrado un tanto grosera de retirarse tan bruscamente después de tan importante conversación, pero la falta de sueño y la ansiedad de poder conseguir lo último que le quedaba para no terminar mal, eran sensaciones mucho más grandes que ella por ahora.

Tenía que llegar con Flowey lo más pronto posible.

.

.

-Déjame entender bien. ¿La punk tendrá que firmar para que sus padres se separen? ¡Eso es muy cruel!

Undyne y Papyrus habían llegado temprano al laboratorio en busca de Alphys para organizar un plan para alegrar a su amiga entre todos, sin embargo, ante su llegada habían descubierto al esqueleto bajo plácidamente dormido en el suelo y a la reptil revisando unos videos que rápidamente quitó en cuanto notó sus llegadas. Papyrus se había lanzado molesto de ver a su hermano una vez más en ese estado, mientras que la anfibia se había acercado a su novia para conversar entre ellas.

Pero por la simple mirada preocupada que mostraba la científica, le fue más que suficiente para comprender que las cosas iban de mal a peor. En cuanto el esqueleto alto se les acercó cargando a su hermano aun dormido, Alphys les contó sobre que los reyes habían llegado con ella en busca de Frisk o de que les ayudara a saber su paradero, y que de paso le contaron todo lo que harían para resolver y apaciguar las cosas que habían generado con todo el caos nocturno reciente.

-M-me pidieron que firmara el d-documento dentro de la ceremonia, y es algo que estarán por pedirte también a ti, Undyne –Explicó mientras oprimía con cierta fuerza su celular –La firma que puede sustituirse es la última que tendría que firmar Frisk, pero los reyes querían que fuera alguien más… pero él rechazó en el acto.

-¿Quién? –A Undyne le extrañó que alguien fuera capaz de ignorar una petición real.

-Fueron con Mettaton.

La noticia sorprendía dado lo inusual e impredecible que les sonaba a los presentes, pero no se comparaba con la preocupación que mostraba la científica tras el mensaje que había leído una y otra vez de su celular.

El propio robot glamuroso le había avisado inmediatamente de que habían hablado con él antes de hacerlo con la humana, a lo que le habían pedido en el acto de que fuera el representante de la "voz del pueblo" para que no tuviera que hacerlo su hija acongojada con los sucesos. Éste le avisó de que había rechazado la propuesta al considerar lo mal amigo que sería de romperle las ilusiones así a su "preciado ángel" y le recomendaba hacer lo mismo. Pero Alphys sabía que su novia y ella no la tendrían tan fácil como le había pasado al robot. Ellas dos tenían un cargo muy específico que les impedía declinar una petición así.

Pese a lo mucho que quería a Frisk, sabía que lo correcto era ponerse del lado de los reyes. No por la autoridad que presentaban, sino por la salud emocional que implicaba todo. Aun con todo eso, el matrimonio real no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino la última nota que le había mandado su amigo tras toda su explicación.

.

"Por cierto, tú que conoces más de humanos que yo ¿Sabes si es normal que Frisk tuviera un colapso nervioso de ponerse a golpear todo a su paso? Blooky y yo estamos preocupados por ella.

.

Le había adjuntado una foto suya que, si bien posaba exageradamente para ella, no quitaba el hecho de la gravedad que mostraba la abolladura en uno de sus hombros que indicaba que se lo había provocado la misma humana. Alphys comenzaba a hacerse una idea nada alentadora de lo que pudiera haber pasado, pero necesitaba a Sans para llegar a una conclusión mucho más concreta y éste no había despertado para nada desde que se había tumbado en el suelo. Resignada con eso, le había lanzado una cobija y puesto a trabajar analizando el video de su cumpleaños junto con el mismo filtro que detectó aquella aura roja, sin embargo no había podido encontrar nada en ello por mucho que fuera minuciosa.

-Bueno… si la ceremonia se hará esta misma tarde, será mejor que regrese a mi casa a pulir mi armadura –Se estiró la anfibia para alivianar toda su tensión –También debo avisarle a toda mi gente que haga lo mismo para que se muestren presentables. Eso te incluye Papyrus.

-LO SÉ, PERO YO YA TENGO LISTA LA MIA –Comentó un tanto orgulloso sin soltar a su hermano que roncaba casi en su nuca –TODOS LOS DÍAS LA MANTENGO A LA MANO SABIENDO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PODRÍA NECESITARSE.

La capitana le sonrió enternecida y se retiró con un simple gesto de despedida con la mano. Papyrus hizo lo mismo manteniendo un paso en marcha para llegar pronto a su casa sin cansarse, pese al peso innecesario que cargaba en su columna. Cuando el frío capsulado de Snowdin comenzó a calarle los huesos al mayor, fue cuando poco a poco abrió sus cuencas dado su cansancio aun presente.

-YA ERA HORA QUE DESPERTARAS, HUESOS FLOJOS –Le reprochó en cuanto notó que se movía levemente – ¿CÓMO PUEDES DORMIRTE EN UN MOMENTO TAN CRÍTICO COMO ÉSTE?

-Hey Paps –Dijo tras un bostezo que no reparó en ocultar –Me alegra ver que te fue bien sin mí en la noche.

-YA NO SOY UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO, HERMANO –Gruñó levemente mientras reducía su velocidad tras estar a tan sólo unos pasos de su casa –ADEMÁS, UNDYNE ME CONTÓ UNA HISTORIA EXCELENTE SOBRE UNA ESQUELETO QUE…

-Luego me contarás, Paps –Le interrumpió en cuanto entraron a su casa y se bajó de su hermano con su sueño aun presente. –Quisiera dormir un poco más antes de ir al trabajo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! YA DORMISTE DEMASIADO, SANS –Le reprochó deteniéndolo antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras –Y DEBEMOS ESTAR PRESENTES EN LA CEREMONIA DE ESTA TARDE, ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ESTEMOS AHÍ.

-¿Qué ceremonia? –Bostezó de nuevo.

-LOS REYES HARÁN PÚBLICA SU SEPARACIÓN… AUNQUE ESO ES ALGO QUE YA SE SABÍA DE TODOS MODOS –Se encogió de hombros inocentemente –SUPONGO QUE EN LA REALEZA TODO SE TIENE QUE HACER A LO GRANDE.

-Eso es algo que quedaría muy bien a tu estilo, hermanito –Le sonrió mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no dormirse estando parado –Bueno, eso significa que no tendré que trabajar hoy. Lo que está bien, porque de igual manera no me apetecía hacerlo.

-¡AGH! ¡SÓLO ARRÉGLATE DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE PARTAMOS AL CASTILLO PRONTO! PODRÍAN NECESITAR DE MI AYUDA Y NO QUIERO HACERLOS ESPERAR POR TU CULPA.

-Ok, ok –Comenzó a subir un tanto más animado –No tardo entonces.

Lo dijo para calmar a su hermano que ya estaba poniéndose su reluciente armadura. Pero en cuanto entró a su recámara, simplemente se lanzó boca arriba a su colchón y se desconectó de todo el mundo por un rato considerable.

.

.

Frisk estaba a unos pasos de entrar al laboratorio, y aun sabiendo el tiempo que cada vez reducía más sus posibilidades, se encontraba parada mirando fijamente el inmenso lugar. No podía olvidar las últimas palabras que le había dicho Flowey antes de que la científica se lo llevara de vuelta a su sitio. Si iba con él… ¿trataría de matarla, o aun conservaría su trato? No le tenía respuesta sobre el acuerdo al que habían llegado si la primera humana se mostraba nada cooperativa para lograrlo. Dudaba que fuera tan paciente con ella todo el tiempo.

Se agachó para tener a mayor cobertura la centella que tenía frente a ella. Sabía que nadie más podía verla y la gran ventaja que le otorgaba dejarse invadir con su luz. Nunca se había cuestionado sobre esos puntos de guardado hasta el día que había explicado parte de lo que comprendía de su poder de reinicio a ambos monstruos que estaban al tanto de ella. Aunque le siguieran pareciendo hermosos, desde que había tomado una decisión sobre tomar todo curso hacia adelante, había optado por ignorar la existencia de esas centellas para desviar todos sus pensamientos siempre sobre su poder e influencia en el tiempo.

Aunque no la hicieran reiniciar, la facilidad que le daban de retener su punto de existencia en el tiempo era tan atrayente para ella que le preocupó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos, que por un tiempo había sido hasta adictivo buscar esos puntos para estar confiada en todos sus movimientos.

Alzó su mano para tocar la centella, pero se detuvo en un instante. Si guardaba ahora, tendría la seguridad de no someterse a tanto riesgo si Flowey trataba de matarla para regresar al último punto. Pero el que no tuviera el valor de hacerlo era por un pensamiento inconsciente.

" _En el fondo sabes que retomar la línea original es la mejor opción. Por eso te estás deteniendo"._

-No es eso –Aclaró de inmediato sin importarle estar en un lugar público. No había nadie presente y podía darse el lujo de parecer que hablaba sola –Quería ser precavida por si… algo no estuviera bien en todo esto… en tener la garantía de poder reparar todo desde cero una vez más.

" _Tu estupidez alumbra tu ego"._

No queriendo pensar más en ello, se levantó para dejar atrás la centelle y una vez más ignorarla. Estaba confiada en no tener que necesitarla, pero también de poder contar con ese respaldo en un caso extremista… que rogaba porque nunca tuviera que usarlo. Aún tenía fe de lograr sus nuevas metas. Aun podía reparar las cosas.

Entró al laboratorio con paso decidido en espera de encontrar a la científica real. Sin embargo, ésta ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Supuso que ya había sido avisada del evento y de que ya se había dirigido hacia el castillo, siendo ella una figura sumamente elemental partícipe de tal acontecimiento. Teniendo la confianza de poder recorrer el lugar, se dispuso a entrar al verdadero laboratorio no visible para todo público y se dirigió hacia la habitación que sabía que estaría la flor.

Flowey yacía en su contenedor tranquilamente leyendo una de las historietas de colección de la científica, pero en cuanto notó la presencia de la humana lo puso a un lado y le sonrió con un semblante burlesco.

-¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Huérfana otra vez? –Rió levemente conforme la humana se acercaba a él con un semblante serio –Supongo que tampoco tuviste suerte como te dije ¿eh?

-No, admito que ha sido complicado –Se paró estando frente a él tratando de analizar cualquier alternativa en el que la flor pudiera escapar de su prisión –Pero aún queda una última opción.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dentro de un par de horas, Toriel y Asgore harán pública su separación teniendo como testigos a todos los monstruos posibles –Comenzó a explicar sin más preámbulos –Se hará la firma del documento en el acto, que correspondería a Undyne, Alphys y a mí.

-¿Y la parte en la que dices que aún hay opción? –Arqueó una ceja interrogativamente –A mí me suena a que están demostrando que siguen sin poder amar nuevamente, y que buscaron la forma de deshacerte de ti en el proceso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Aquel argumento desconcertó a la humana de lo que planteaba decirle –Ellos están llenos de amor.

-Asgore aun lo conserva como lo ha dejado en claro, pero Toriel no. Es como si hubiera olvidado la razón por la cual se había enamorado de él en un principio –Exhaló un tanto irritado por tener que explicarle todo a la humana –Son cosas que me dan igual ya. Así que llega a tu punto o lárgate. Quiero seguir leyendo.

Inhaló profundo para mantener su ímpetu frente a la planta exasperada. Estaba más que decidida en las acciones que estaría por llevar a cabo. Estaba determinada en jugar su última carta.

-Esto no lo han comentado con nadie de los invitados como modo sorpresa y por lo repentino que fue esto, pero también este evento es… la presentación oficial del heredero al trono.

Esperó cautelosa algún indicio irritable por parte de la flor, sin embargo éste la contempló indiferente pese a la gran información que le estaba dando. Frisk lo atribuyó a su incapacidad de poder sentir algo al respecto, pero aun así le fue un tanto decepcionante.

-Serás princesa entonces. Viva por ti. ¿Y esperas que te aplauda? Porque en ausencia de manos va a ser difícil.

-Yo no puedo ser la princesa de los monstruos por obvias razones. Mucho menos cuando el verdadero heredero al trono está aquí.

Flowey se quedó en su misma posición sin mover ni un pétalo, sin embargo, su expresión indiferente cambió radicalmente a una grotesca de tal grado, que Frisk no necesitó preguntarle sobre cómo se estaba tomando las cosas ahora. El indicador de irritabilidad que tenía en la base del contenedor no mostraba altos índices de cambio de conducta, pero sí comenzaba a hacer un leve ruido que tuvo a la humana con toda precaución posible. No sabía si el refuerzo de los cristales nuevos resistirían a la fuerza de la planta.

-Sé que habías dejado claro en no decirles sobre tu verdadera identidad, pero… Siento que es lo mejor para todos. –Aunque sintiera sus propios nervios ante cualquier reacción, se mantenía determinada a toda costa –Yo no quiero poder, no quiero ni debo gobernar… sólo quiero que las cosas estén bien. Se separaron ante la pérdida tuya, así que si saben que sigues vivo de algún modo, no sólo considerarían las cosas entre ellos, sino que por cualquier cosa, tú tendrías el lugar que te corresponde por derecho.

-No. –Volvió a tomar su historieta y se volteó para no tener que verla –Ahora lárgate… princesa.

-Asriel…

-¡YO YA NO SOY ESE SUJETO! –El golpe repentino que hizo hacia el cristal, así como su faceta tenebrosa que mostraba en su rostro, hicieron sobresaltar un poco a la humana a modo de alerta. Pero el cristal de su contenedor no recibió ningún rasguño pese a la fuerza latente que había ejercido junto con su grito –Asriel Dreemurr murió hace mucho tiempo. Sólo quedo yo y es lo que siempre habrá.

-Te equivocas en eso. Sigues siendo tu… aun en tu forma de flor –Volvió a acercarse al cristal con toda firmeza –Podemos ser una familia completa. Podemos…

Flowey volvió a golpear el contenedor con tal fuerza que ladeó levemente su prisión pese a no dejar marca de sus golpes. Frisk no retrocedió ante su semblante intimidante, quería demostrarle la fe que tenía en lo que creía firmemente.

-No somos hermanos, Frisk, ni mucho menos amigos. Sólo somos socios de un trato que sigo esperando a que cumplas, pero mi paciencia se desvanece conforme tus pasos son más torpes.

-Aun tengo presente nuestro trato, en verdad. Chara me ha estado hablando recientemente, pero se muestra poco colaborativa –Le reveló sin más, cosa que calmó un poco a la flor –Está al pendiente de lo que estamos hablando justo ahora, de hecho.

-Ella… ¿está bien ahí? –Aventuró Flowey desvaneciendo su expresión sombría a una más amigable –Tú… ¿Has podido verla o algo?

-Si te refieres al campo de flores, no. –Suspiró tratando de no desviarse de lo que quería. El tiempo apremiaba –Flowey, tú me prometiste que harías lo que te pidiera que fuera necesario. Esto lo es, y no sólo por nosotros, sino por todo el reino.

-En el trato no incluía que tuviera que revelar mi vieja identidad –Gruñó exasperado. –Y sólo es necesario para ti. Yo no quiero el trono ni que me reconozcan.

Frisk sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que se rehusara, pero no por ello se quiso dar por vencida mucho antes de siquiera intentarlo. Tomó el contenedor con sus dos manos y comenzó a llevarlo consigo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Te llevaré conmigo.

-No me importa que te metas en problemas, pero no me parece que tengas que arrastrarme contigo.

-Si no tengo otra alternativa mas que seguir … al menos quiero que estés presente en eso –Abrazó de cierta forma el contenedor, cosa que extrañó a la flor su actitud con él –Seguiré sin decir nada de tu identidad si eso es lo que quieres, pero mientras yo sepa quién eres en verdad, mereces estar en todos los eventos importantes.

-¡Agh! Yo sólo quería leer sin interrupciones hoy –Gruñó mientras veía cómo salían del laboratorio para estar recorriendo con paso prisa los terrenos cálidos de Hotland.

En el resto del camino no se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro. Frisk sabía que la flor intuía lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero por alguna razón aparente no estaba haciendo nada ya por detenerla.

Aunque hubiera dejado en claro que no quería que se revelara quién era realmente, parecía que le daba cierto interés de cómo se pudieran presentar las cosas de ahora en adelante. Estaba casi segura que se trataba de eso… porque no podía evitar que era su misma percepción de las cosas. Ambos comprendían la monotonía de las rutas efectuadas y lo intrigante que era poder encontrar algo nuevo en ellas, por muy minúsculo que fuera. Pero mientras Frisk realmente tenía un objetivo más fuerte, Flowey sólo quería ser un espectador nada más.

Lo admitía, tenía miedo de errar en decirles a todos que el príncipe estaba vivo y en esa forma. Se había prometido evitar estar en situaciones estresantes y la vida misma la había llevado inevitablemente a uno de tamaño colosal, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar si estaba la posibilidad de solucionar las cosas. No perdía la esperanza y se mantenía sumamente determinada en sus pasos.

Era consciente de que Flowey no quería que se supiera su identidad porque ya no podía hacer nada más de lo que era antes. Una vida que había dejado atrás y que ya no podía retomar por su propia cuenta, y que por lo mismo, su única esperanza de que no todo se hubiera perdido en su sacrificio era nada más ni menos que su mejor amiga.

Llegando a los terrenos del castillo, Frisk tuvo que ser cautelosa en sus pasos para que los guardias no la detectaran cargando a un prisionero en cuarentena. Tenía que llegar a su cuarto mucho antes de que se efectuara todo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ahí estás!

Frisk casi suelta el contenedor del susto que le había dado aquel grito. Se giró no sin antes poner a la planta en su espalda y poder ver quién le estaba llamando. Para su sorpresa y preocupación, se trataba de Mettaton corriendo hacia ella cargando una gran bolsa de tela. Por un momento creyó que le llamaría la atención tras ver a quién llevaba en sus brazos, pero en su lugar, se le veía alivianado de por fin dar con ella.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas ¿Dónde has estado? –La tomó de uno de sus brazos sin importarle de que los había tenido ocupados y maniobró con una sola para llevar consigo el contenedor de cristal mientras era arrastrada por el robot con prisa –El rey Asgore me tuvo al tanto de lo que pasará en unos momentos. Apenas y pude terminarlo para que esté perfecto y tú no cooperas para nada estando desaparecida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu vestuario, Darling –Le miró como si no pudiera creer que lo hubiera preguntado –Soy tu asesor de imagen personal ¿lo olvidas? Por lo mismo no puedo permitir que te nombren princesa sin que no te veas como una. Así que andando.

Sin más, la metió en uno de los cuartos más cercanos y comenzó a sacar un vestido lila largo y bastante bonito para colgarlo en lo primero que encontró. En lo que el robot estaba acomodándolo con cuidado, Frisk tapó el contendor con una sábana que encontró y le pidió silencio a la planta que le miraba levemente irritado en cuanto le quitó toda visibilidad. Notando que le haría caso, la humana se relajó y vio con más detenimiento la prenda que tendría que ponerse para complacer a su amigo que se autonombró su cargo inexistente. Tenía detalles emplumados en los hombros y bordados dorados sencillos pero elegantes.

-Hermoso, lo sé –Comentó tras notar el asombro de la humana –Lo había estado haciendo hace tiempo, pero tuve que acelerar el proceso para tenerlo listo en una hora. Lo hice justo así para que te vieras como el hermoso ángel que eres para todos nosotros.

-Mettaton, yo… Muchas gracias –Comentó algo cohibida de que la siguiera percibiendo así, aun con lo que había pasado el día anterior –Pero no hacía falta.

-Por supuesto que hacía falta ¡La presentación es importante!

-Pero no importa cómo me vista. Yo no soy una princesa.

-Consideré esos protocolos, es por eso que traje guantes largos en conjunto –Comentó ignorando un poco las palabras de la embajadora mientras ponía a lado los guantes lilas –Ya sé que cuando no se es de la realeza por nacimiento, se tienen que portar estas prendas. Así que me apuré a hacerlas con ayuda de Blooky, que por cierto ya está esperando en la sala principal.

No le quiso insistir más y dejó que el robot comenzara a arreglarla sin preocuparle cómo le quitaba las prendas con prisa para ponerle el vestido con cuidado. Parecía algo ostentoso para poner, por lo que agradeció que le ayudara con eso. Era la primera vez en su vida que se ponía un vestido así, y no estaba muy segura si le agradaba o no usar uno.

La sentó para peinarla mientras canturreaba una de sus canciones animadamente. Frisk se contemplaba en el espejeo de enfrente perpleja de verse de esa forma tan elegante. Admitía que le gustaba como se veía, pero era extremadamente incómodo no poder moverse con libertad con tan ostentoso atuendo. Incluso el peinado que estaba tratando de hacerle le era innecesario, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza al tenerlo tan agarrado.

-Tu cabello sí que es imposible –Tras cepillarla con mucha insistencia, terminó por hacerle mejor un peinado sencillo ante el poco tiempo que tenían –Espero que éste si te dure.

Frisk simplemente se rió con eso, también dudaba que el peinado permaneciera por mucho tiempo en ese estado tan impecable. El robot comenzó a pasarle una brocha en sus mejillas que le hacían levemente cosquillas.

-Podría ponerte mucho más maquillaje, pero me temo que ya no hay tiempo. Tendrás que conformarte con rubor –Le dijo como si realmente le fuera importante ese detalle a la humana. Tomó su brazo cuidadosamente –Ahora a ponerte los guantes. Tendrás que quitarte…

-No, así está bien –Frisk puso su mano sobre sus pulseras tejidas que tenía consigo –Ustedes me las hicieron, quiero llevarlas conmigo a todo lugar.

-Puede verse raro dentro el guante, cariño.

-No importa –Le sonrió levemente –Me gustan mucho.

Mettaton le sonrió complacido y la contempló por un breve rato analizando su obra de arte en ella. Sin más, se sentó a lado de ella teniendo cuidado de no sentarse en el borde del vestido y maltratarlo por accidente.

-Lamento que el plan no diera buenos resultados, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te admiro por haberlo intentado –Las palabras del robot sorprendieron a la embajadora en gran medida. No se esperaba algo así –Había sido una buena idea.

-Lo siento por lo que provocaron en tu restaurante –Se disculpó apenada tras recordarlo –Prometo pagar por todo eso.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tengo los recursos para arreglarlo –Apoyó sus brazos en su piernas para contemplar mejor a la chica que había vestido –Pero si quieres pagarme… puedes hacerlo con algo mucho mejor que el dinero.

-¿Con qué?

-Una exclusiva para mi programa –Exclamó eufórico con su idea – ¡Será la entrevista del siglo!

Antes de que pudiera protestar, tocaron a la puerta y el robot atendió de inmediato el llamado. En cuanto abrió, dos guardias con sus armaduras pasaron con algo de prisa. Frisk los reconoció por las orejas de conejo y las escamas que sobresalían de sus atuendos.

-Lady Frisk, la hemos estado buscando. La ceremonia está cerca de dar inicio –Comentó uno de ellos acercándose –La escoltaremos a su sitio. Venga con nosotros.

-Pero… Yo…

La humana no pudo decir más tras tener a cada lado a los guardias con algo de prisa notoria. Aún tenía a Flowey tapado con la sábana y no podía dejarlo ahí, pero ahora se le complicaba más si ahora tenía una escolta pendiente de cuidar sus pasos para cuidarla. Al sentir que casi pensaban tomarla de las manos para dirigirla hacia su destino, optó por seguirles para evitar levantar cualquier sospecha. En lo que salía de la habitación, rogaba por poder escabullirse a la primera y regresar por él a tiempo.

-Espera… ¡No me dejes aquí!

Mettaton escuchó algo en el tumulto de sábanas y las levantó con total curiosidad. Una planta con claros indicios de molestia le devolvió la mirada tras la urna de cristal en la que estaba.

-Oh, creo que tu cara me es conocida –Comentó el robot mientras quitaba por completo la sábana –No recuerdo muy bien de donde, pero estoy seguro de que trataste de colarte al evento ¿cierto? Mal, mal.

-No me interesan esas estupideces –Gruñó Flowey retorciéndose por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo.

-Bueno, el gran evento está por iniciar, así que hay que apurarnos si queremos estar en primera fila –Tomó el contenedor ignorando los gestos de la planta –Como estoy de magnífico humor, tendrás el honor de que te lleve al lugar. Serás la envidia de todos al estar con la mayor estrella que haya visto el mundo y en el mejor lugar posible.

-Este día no puede empeorar más… -Dijo Flowey por lo bajo en lo que era llevado.

.

.

.

 **Cuenta regresiva para el final de temporada: 3**

 **(Es un conteo de cuántos capítulos faltan para el final de la temporada dos, aclaro por la confusión que se dio, jeje).**

 **Me muero de sueño, pero no podía dejar esto para más tiempo. El siguiente capítulo es algo que me emociona por fin haber llegado a eso, así que en verdad espero que les guste y que tengan palomitas también consigo. Que serán extremadamente largos pero con muchas cosas importantes. Les daré Michigalletas a quienes descubran esos puntos.**

 **La buena noticia es que acabo de terminar el diplomado, así que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre para no atrasarme tanto con las actualizaciones (¡Yay!). Y entré a clases de japonés ahora, pero al ser un día a la semana no me absorberá tanto de tiempo como las otras veces. Me gusta aprender muchas cosas nuevas e implementar mis aptitudes para la vida, así que es muy normal que esté estudiando algo todo el tiempo, jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, comprensión y apoyo. Sus reviews me mantienen determinada en seguir con mis fanfics. Los amoooooooooooooooo**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:D**


	49. Chapter 49

Eran pocas las veces en las que se usaba el salón magistral del castillo por la escasez de avisos importantes y ceremonias reales, por lo que una invitación a tal lugar era algo que ningún monstruo rechazaba. Desde el aviso de la nueva embajadora e hija adoptiva, ésta era la primera vez que se volvía relativamente frecuente el uso del lugar.

Alphys estaba llegando con algo de prisa, portando su túnica azabache y polvorienta de no haberla usado nunca salvo para hacer tumulto en sus cajones de ropa. El portar la vestimenta requerida para la ocasión como la científica real le era extraño. Por mucho que fuera su puesto, sentía que estaba fuera de lugar que ella las usara.

Acercándose más y más para estar al frente, algunos monstruos le preguntaban de qué se trataba tal reunión, sin embargo ella los evadió con mucha pena siguiendo hacia adelante para no tener que contestar cosas que no le correspondían pese a su estatus dentro del reino. El que la vieran por primera vez con tal vestuario les indicaba a todos la seriedad que implicaría el aviso, por lo que era natural que la curiosidad se presentara en todos los espectadores.

Al visualizar a su novia portando su armadura imponente sin su casco, se acercó con prisa hacia ella para protegerse de cierto modo de no contestar sin querer a algún monstruo por sus nervios. Undyne la recibió con ternura en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella. Fue así como vio que la capitana de la guardia real no se encontraba sola.

-ENSERIO SANS, NO PUEDES SER MÁS FLOJO –Reprochaba el esqueleto portando su exagerada armadura brillosa. Parecía que había puesto demasiado pulidor en ella –NI EN UN EVENTO IMPORTANTE PUEDES COMPORTARTE CON SERIEDAD.

-Hey, me pediste que me arreglara rápido y lo hice –Se encogió de hombros el mayor, estando con sus ropas de siempre salvo por un moño negro mal pegado en su camiseta.

-¡ESO NO ES ARREGLARSE!

-Los que tienen que estar presentables y en primera fila son ustedes –Rió al notar la irritación de su hermano –Yo puedo estar en cualquier parte sin ningún problema.

-TE DORMIRÁS SI NO ESTÁS AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE. –Condenó.

-Y-yo también quisiera estar en otra parte… -susurró Alphys un tanto nerviosa –Haremos triste a Frisk por esto.

-Lo sé, pero la punk es fuerte y sabe que es lo correcto, estoy segura de eso –La abrazó Undyne con cuidado de medir su fuerza –Está por empezar el aviso, así que no ha de tardar ella tampoco.

Tras unos minutos en espera, vieron cómo unos monstruos miembros del castillo colocaban una pequeña mesa cerca de ellos con un pergamino en él, así como una pluma grande y elegante junto con un tintero. Fue cuando llevaron los dos tronos reales en medio de todo, cuando comenzaron a cuestionarse sobre por qué tanta cosa. La gran silla del rey es algo que ya habían visto en su sala asignada, pero que llevaran el segundo trono ya sin su sábana que lo cubría era algo que los desconcertaba.

-Aguarda… si están trayendo los dos tronos… -Aventuró un poco Alphys ante su asombro –Significa que…

-¿Frisk lo habrá conseguido? –Terminó la oración su novia con el mismo asombro – ¿En verdad habrá convencido a Toriel?

-NO LE ENCONTRARÍA OTRO SENTIDO PARA QUE TRAJERAN EL OTRO TRONO –Comentó Papyrus entusiasmado -¡WOWIE! ¡ASÍ LA HUMANA NO ESTARÁ TRISTE!

-No creo que Tori sea de las que cambian de parecer de un día para otro –Divagó Sans dubitativo observando ambos asientos elegantes.

En espera de que todo diera inicio, Sans optó por hacer caso a Papyrus sobre no irse a dormir en alguna parte al considerar que no sería fácil para la humana tener que firmar para el anular el matrimonio de sus padres. Suponía que debía de ser muy cruel para ella haber tenido un rayo de esperanza instantáneo para luego opacarse con la cruda realidad que venía siendo todo. Sabía que Frisk era fuerte y seguiría adelante con todo, pero eso no quitaba que se trataba de algo lamentable para la inexperta en convivencia familiar.

Varios monstruos estaban ya presentes disfrutando de algunos alimentos que dejaban en las mesas para que cada quien se sirviera a su gusto. Muffet, junto con varias arañas, ponían una gran variedad de muffins de todos colores, cosa que desconcertó a Sans ya que había dejado en claro la araña no tener nada de simpatía hacia el rey.

"No lo hace por Asgore, lo hace por Frisk", pensó el esqueleto al poco rato de analizarlo. La humana se había ganado el cariño de muchos en su estadía en el subsuelo y había vuelto la vida de varios en algo mucho mejor. No pudo evitar sonreír al considerar que él mismo era víctima y ejemplo de lo que estaba haciendo Frisk al alegrar la vida de lo que había estado condenado a lamentarse por siempre. Realmente estaba mejorando todo, realmente irradiaba esperanza a todo aquel que tuviera la osadía de seguir sus pasos a lado de ella.

Se recargó en uno de los pilares para estar lo suficientemente lúcido y no caer dormido en el acto. Esperaba que todo terminara ya para tratar de darle algo de alegría a la humana una vez que firmara y estuviera un tanto devastada. Ella también merecía felicidad después de todo. Aun si en un pasado hubiera pensado lo contrario.

.

.

Frisk caminaba con paso lento hacia su destino como si de una sentencia final se tratase. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa pese a ser firme con sus decisiones y seguir adelante con todo. El que la estuvieran acompañando los guardias a sus costados no le daba ninguna calma.

Pero sobre todo, le preocupaba haber dejado a Flowey oculto, cosa que sabía que se desesperaría una vez que notara que se estaba tardando en volver. No sabía cómo separarse de su guardia sin verse sospechosa.

-Aquí, Lady Frisk –Indicó el conejo con armadura estando ya frente a la gran puerta que conectaba al salón principal –Sus padres en un momento estarán aquí con usted.

La mencionada simplemente asintió con la cabeza al no poder emplear palabra alguna. Estaba más que consciente de la seriedad que estaba mostrando en su rostro ante sus nervios, por lo que no le insistieron los guardias y le dieron su espacio para que estuviera tranquila.

-¿Ponche? –Una voz levemente familiar la desconcertó de todo pensamiento.

El sujeto encapuchado del río se encontraba sosteniendo un gran balde de ponche rosado teniendo mucho cuidado de no mostrar sus brazos en la labor. Los guardas estaban por ponerse entre ellos, pero la humana fue mucho más rápida y se adelantó para aceptar el ofrecimiento sirviéndose ella misma con el cucharón dentro del balde y el vaso que le había extendido.

-Gracias –Comentó una vez que le dio un gran trago al ponche, en lo cual percibió el leve sabor del alcohol entre lo dulce –Lo necesitaba.

-Pero no se puede tener los alimentos aquí –Indicó el guardia reptiliano –Todo tiene que estar en el salón principal junto con el resto de la comida que traen varios.

-No suelo venir al castillo, así que no encuentro el camino –Comentó calmadamente el ser encapuchado.

-¡Oh! Es justo al otro lado de esta puerta, pero… -Comenzó a decir el conejo un tanto dudoso.

-Déjenlo pasar por aquí –Pidió Frisk amablemente al entender –Sería muy descortés hacerle rodear tanto con tan delicioso ponche en sus brazos. Además podría volver a perderse en el intento.

-Si, Lady Frisk –Contestaron al unísono y comenzaron a quitar los seguros de la puerta.

-Le agradezco la consideración –Agachó levemente la cabeza encapuchada a modo de cortesía.

-A ti por calmarme un poco con tu bebida –Le sonrió en lo que se terminaba de tomar el contenido de su vaso –Estoy nerviosa por lo que haré, así que… ¿algún consejo para dejar de estarlo?

-La respuesta está en su corazón.

En lo que agradecía el ser encapuchado a los guardias tras dejarle entreabrir la puerta para su paso, Frisk contempló al sujeto inexpresivamente en lo que se apuntaba mentalmente no volver a pedirle un consejo. Ahora sólo parecía querer bromear con ella, y para eso ya tenía suficiente con Sans. Terminó sonriendo viendo cómo se retiraba entonando su clásica melodía y se asomó por un breve momento para prepararse mentalmente de lo que tendría que enfrentarse en unos minutos más.

Había centenares de monstruos en el lugar según su fugaz percepción, cosa que no ayudó en nada para tratar de mostrarse relajada. Pero su concentración había estado en las primeras hileras que cruzaban en el instante su mirada. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí en espera de que todo empezara con sus atuendos oficiales, pero lo que la desconcertó y alarmó por completo antes de que volvieran a cerrar la puerta, fue el ver en una esquina frontal a Mettaton posando casi a cada segundo, en lo que cargaba un contenedor cristalino cuyo contenido estaba más que irritado de tener que soportar tal compañía.

Frisk comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de su peinado inconscientemente. Las cosas podrían empeorar si no hacía algo de inmediato.

.

.

Mettaton posaba una y otra vez para las fotografías que le tomaban algunos de sus fans con sus respectivos teléfonos, cosa que hacía mover constantemente a la flor cuya expresión se tornaba cada vez más siniestra. En un acto de desesperación y molestia, golpeó fuertemente el cristal con tal de llamarle la atención, pero el robot hizo caso omiso al estar atento a cada cámara para posar con su mejor ángulo para cada uno. Tras mover demasiado sus manos, sin darse cuenta había lanzado el contenedor con suficiente distancia que hizo gritar agudamente al ser que yacía dentro.

Antes de que pudiera ver la forma de librarse del contenedor, terminó cayendo de lleno hacia un balde repleto de ponche rosado que tenía cargando un sujeto con larga capucha. Sin poder hacer nada, el contenido comenzó a meterse entre los muy pequeños orificios que tenía el contenedor para darle respiración a la planta.

-Que mal –Comentó con calma el encapuchado mientras observaba pacíficamente cómo comenzaba a ahogarse la flor entre el líquido rosado sin liberación alguna.

-¡AAA…BLUUU… AAAHHHGGG! –Exclamaba Flowey entre burbujas, flotando entre todo el ponche.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!

La científica real se había acercado con un vaso para servirse, pero en cuanto notó todo el ponche que se había salpicado, así como el contenedor de la flor ahogándose en alcohol, dejó caer el vaso haciéndose añicos en el suelo y corrió directo hacia ellos para salvarlo. Quitando con prisa la prisión de cristal, oprimió unos botones sabiéndose la contraseña de antemano y liberó con urgencia a la flor completamente desconcertada que a duras penas y podía dar tragos de aire libremente.

-F-flowey ¿C-como es que estás a-aquí? –Preguntó sumamente nerviosa Alphys teniendo cuidado de que nadie mas observara tal escena. Si los reyes o alguien de la guardia real se enteraban de que había traído al prisionero de su custodia, estaría en graves problemas. –Oh Dios… ¿Estás bien?

-Losss… *hic*… odioooo –Exclamó brevemente observando con dificultad a la científica, sin percatarse del todo que ya no se encontraba en su prisión de cristal

-La flor no se encuentra bien –Señaló con tranquilidad el sujeto encapuchado que aun sostenía el balde ya vacío. Parecía que todo ello le era de lo más natural del mundo.

-Caaaasshhhaa mortal, eshtás hablando con el prinshipe de eshhte mundooo –El aroma a alcohol era bastante fuerte en él, cosa que preocupó –Sho sssoy el dioshh de eshte lugarrrr, el prínsshhipe de la hipermuerteeee… *hic* ¿O cómo era?

-¡Eeehh, q-que c-cosas! –Rápidamente Alphys le tapó la boca y cargó para tener mayor control de él. –Sólo está d-diciendo puras incoherencias ¿No c-crees? Jeje…

-Me parece muy seguro de sus palabras –Contestó con su mismo tono el sujeto encapuchado.

-Y-yo, ehh… Será mejor que me lo lleve.

Comentó completamente nerviosa y ocultó a la flor dentro de su túnica con cuidado para irse corriendo hacia la salida. El sujeto encapuchado simplemente observó cómo se retiraba la reptil y puso el contenedor ya vacío en la mesa. Sacó un papelito y lo puso sobre el contenedor antes de retirarse caminando.

-Tralalaaa… Ya no hay ponche.

.

.

Algunos monstruos que habían notado que la puerta se había abierto brevemente por un instante, estuvieron observando con curiosidad de quien pasaba por la puerta, pero al notar que se trataba simplemente del sujeto extraño del río cargando con algo de dificultad un gran balde de ponche rosado, volvieron a sus cosas con algo de decepción en sus rostros.

Sans, aunque extrañado también, no pudo evitar concentrarse más en la breve imagen que había dejado lo entreabierto antes de volver a su posición actual. La humana no sólo se le veía con su característico rostro neutral, sino que su vestimenta era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella portaría, pese a que no había podido verlo con demasiado detenimiento. Se había asomado con algo de timidez para contemplar con sus propios ojos a todo el público que estaba en espera de la aparición de la realeza.

Aquello hizo al esqueleto pensar aún más de lo que estaba pasando. Si estaban los dos tronos reales, podría implicar que Toriel mostraría que aun venía siendo la reina antes de la anulación oficial. No sabía cómo eran las ropas formales de una embajadora tras el caso de que nunca había tenido el reino una, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro que aquella vestimenta tan… angelical, fuera su atuendo oficial como la embajadora de monstruos. Se había acostumbrado a su característico suéter rayado y a su túnica con la runa delta, por lo que haberla visto con otro atuendo más allá de lo que era el cosplay, era algo que si le desconcertaba en más de un sentido.

Suspiró un tanto resignado mientras mantenía su posición recargada con sus manos metidas en su sudadera. Admitía mentalmente que le había gustado verla así pese a que había sido tan sólo unos segundos. Le había dado la impresión de haber contemplado a una princesa hecha y derecha que se encontraba en espera al otro lado de la majestuosa puerta dorada. Ya se había condenado a sí mismo a que no haría nada con tal de mantener las cosas en su curso natural, pero el contemplarla de ese modo le hizo sentir por primera vez que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se sentía como estúpido en ese momento por permitírselo, pero no podía evitar recordar el ensayo que habían preparado para dar una demostración al rey sobre lo que habría tenido que hacer con Toriel. Su cercanía excesiva al grado de percibir su aroma… ¿realmente le habría besado en ese momento? Sabía que estaba actuando, pero…

-SANS, ESTÁS AZUL –Exclamó el menor desconcertándolo de todos sus pensamientos – ¿TE SIENTES BIEN?

-Oh, sí hermanito, no te preocupes –Le sonrió al momento en el que trataba de relajarse a sí mismo. –Sólo estoy cansado hasta la médula.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, la gran puerta se abrió en su totalidad para dejar pasar a los dos majestuosos monstruos jefes portando largas capas púrpuras sobre sus hombros, y acto seguido estaba la humana que habían adoptado un tanto distante de ellos. Por mucho que se mostrase encantadora con aquel vestido con plumas, los nervios eran demasiado notorios en su andar un tanto torpe y lento, cosa que sus amigos notaron de inmediato.

Papyrus le saludó con sumo entusiasmo desde su posición, a lo que la humana le devolvió el gesto sonriendo tímidamente en lo que se ponía a lado del rey. Tras levantar éste sus grandes brazos, todos los monstruos presenten prestaron atención a lo que estaba por decir el gran monarca.

-Querido reino de los monstruos, yo, Asgore Dreemurr, tengo dos cosas importantes por decirles en este día. –Alzó su voz para que se escuchara a la perfección en toda la gran sala, cosa que daba resultado. El micrófono ahora estaba de adorno –Pero antes, quiero agradecerles por su visita pese a lo repentino que resultó esta invitación. Sé que sacarlos de su rutina por temas así no fue del todo educado de nuestra parte y…

-Ejem… -Carraspeó Toriel un tanto impaciente llamándole la atención.

-Oh, sí, lo siento. –Se disculpó girándose hacia ella por ese breve momento. Tomó el micrófono tras notar que no sería conveniente alzar su voz en todo el discurso –Iré a lo primero... Como muchos ya han de saber, Frisk es hija nuestra y posee el apellido real… mi apellido. Y aunque en nuestro reino las adopciones se presentan más libres sin necesidad de registros, acorde a las escrituras de la familia real, es requerido que en nuestro rango sí se requiera en caso de algún inconveniente que afecte al reino entero. Es por lo que, por el poder que me concierne y por el bienestar del reino entero, nombro a Frisk Dreemurr mi legítima heredera al trono.

Las voces se hicieron notar ante tal declaración. Muchas de ellas eran de asombro, pero otras era de desconcierto y disgusto. Frisk ya intuía que eso se presentaría, pero no contaba con el mal sabor de boca que le generaría tantas miradas desaprobatorias sobre ella. Quiso enfocarse en sus amigos para no tener que pensar en eso, pero igualmente la observaban desconcertados, cosa que no le ayudó para nada.

-Nuestra embajadora ha mostrado compasión, lealtad y gran cariño por todos nosotros, por lo que sé que muchos apreciarán tener a alguien tan amorosa cuidándonos –Excusó rápidamente el monarca para calmar todas las voces –Sé que es complicado pensar que un humano tenga esta posición en nuestro caso, pero con esto, no sólo le doy fin a toda guerra, sino que es nuestro pacto con todos los seres humanos de que podremos convivir juntos una vez más sin la división de nuestras especies, sino como hermanos que compartimos un mismo lugar y que cuidaremos entre todos. Con esto… se dice adiós a toda frontera y se saludará a un maravilloso futuro por delante.

-¡Nos pones a merced de los humanos!

-¡Es un acto de rendición!

-¡Otra vez serás el rey de los cobardes!

Los gritos de furia distantes eran cada vez más notorios, cosa que ponía nervioso al rey quien no sabía cómo calmar tales expresiones sin verse autoritario. Toriel quiso tomar control de todo al ver que las cosas no estaban dando resultado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, las exclamaciones sobre su persona como "abandonadora de hogares" y "falsa reina" se hicieron presentes a tal grado de ni saber cómo controlar tales gritos. Los guardias hicieron aparición para controlar tales cosas, pero se notaba a leguas que no era la intención de ninguno de sus padres recurrir a tales actos cuando estaban tan sólo expresando lo que sentían.

Tras ver que las exclamaciones se opacaban ante una calma incómoda, en lo que estaban esperando la respuesta de la humana, Frisk dio un paso al frente para darse a notar entre todos los presentes y comenzar de una vez antes de que se agravara la situación. Buscó con la mirada lo más rápido posible al robot y por ende a Flowey, pero éste ya no se encontraba por ningún lado. Los nervios que le generaba la posibilidad de un caos inminente en caso de su autoescape comenzaron a ser notorios en ella, pero mientras estaba pensando en la flor, los monstruos la contemplaban impacientes de que dijera algo al respecto.

Nunca había sufrido pánico escénico y tampoco lo era en esa situación, pero no sabía realmente cómo dirigirse a centenares de monstruos de los cuales estaban en desacuerdo con su futura posición. No los culpaba, ella tampoco quería y por lo mismo había llevado consigo a la flor para aclarar todo de una buena vez y ampliar las posibilidades de salvación en más de un sentido. Pero ahora se encontraba sola en el taburete, sintiendo a sus padres lejanamente dándole en charola de plata un poder que no le correspondía y del que desconocía en su totalidad. Sintiéndose sola entre tantas criaturas observándole.

" _Sin Asriel aquí, te tomarán por loca al mencionarlo. Sin contar que se mostrarán molestos contigo los reyes por atreverte a mencionar su nombre a todos"_

Frisk lo sabía de antemano, no necesitaba que se lo recordara. Pero aun así estaba de pie ante todos, mostrándose firme de hacer lo necesario para la felicidad de su familia.

" _Querrás decir tu propia felicidad. Quieres forzar a la reina a que permanezca con alguien que no vale la pena ya"._

Se equivocaba, aun había esperanza entre ellos. Aún existía una chispa que los conectaba.

-Reino del subsuelo, no estoy aquí para gobernarlos, no es mi deseo ni derecho hacerlo –Comenzó a decir teniendo el micrófono acomodado a su altura. Le era extraño escuchar su propia voz de ese modo y que tantos estuvieran al tanto de cada palabra suya –Mi anhelo es poder escucharlos, poderles ayudar en todo, ser la voz que necesitarán en cuanto estemos en la superficie…

" _Patético y cruel que les digas eso cuando los has condenado a permanecer aquí con tu propia vida"._

-Sé que soy humana, sé que no soy perfecta…

" _Eres la condena de este mundo"._

-…Pero sólo deseo el bien para todos… -Continuó tratando de ignorar la voz de su cabeza.

" _¿Enserio les dices eso cuando los has matado a todos incontables veces? Eres bastante despreciable como para que te atrevas a decirles eso de frente"._

-Y-yo soy la embajadora de los monstruos…

" _Puesto que se te otorgó por lástima. Ni siquiera existe en realidad"._

-Mi deber es servir a ustedes, luchar por sus derechos y bienestar que merecen en el mundo.

" _¿Derecho a la vida por ejemplo? ¿Robarles la poca comida y oxígeno que tienen con tu mera estadía entre ellos?"._

-P-por lo que yo…

" _Es una burla que te presentes de ese modo ante ellos. Ni a los que llamas amigos no parecen estar de acuerdo de que te pares aquí, fingiendo ser superior a ellos"._

-Tengo que… -Su respiración estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte.

" _Hasta la basura sonriente a la que le pones toda tu fe de que pudieran perdonarte te mira mal. Tan sólo ve lo paralizado que está de notar la decepción que eres"._

-…d-decirles que… -Deseaba de todo corazón que se callara de una buena vez para concentrarse en lo que quería decir sin titubear.

" _Sólo has querido forzar a todos a que su vidas sean tal y como tú quieres, eres una dictadora en realidad. Que te dignes a estar aquí pretendiendo preocuparte por todos es ofensivo. Sólo porque no estás obteniendo tu final feliz como tú quisieras estás ocasionando más problemas de los que puedas imaginarte"._

-…calla… -Susurró amargamente.

" _Quieres revelarle a todos de que Azzy está vivo para librarte de la culpa de tomar su lugar que ni te mereces. Ocasionarías un conflicto mayor en el que él no se pensaría en exterminar a todos con tal de seguir manteniendo oculta su identidad. Y en el caso hipotético de que logres retenerlo por siempre para que no ocurra, los reyes te detestarán por haberles mentido tanto tiempo y dejarán de considerarte una hija con tal de mantener el control de todos los monstruos a los que se pondrán contra la corona por tu descaro"._

-Cállate…

Los presentes observaban extrañados de que la humana pareciera estar hablando sola. Incluso sus padres se estaban preocupando de ese comportamiento y aún más estando con el micrófono. ¿Les estaba diciendo a los monstruos que se callaran o se lo decía a sí misma? Nadie estaba hablando en el momento más que ella.

" _Sé muy bien porqué huiste de los humanos, sé porque no quieres decirles nada. Ya fracasaste una vez y también fracasarás en salvarlos a ellos. El que seas tú una autoridad es un peligro para todos"._

-¿Mi niña? –Frisk escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero su voz la sentía distante.

Le costaba trabajo mantener un ritmo normal de su propia respiración, siendo consciente de que varios la miraban. Trató de concentrarse para seguir en su discurso, pero el penetrante dolor de cabeza le llegó de golpe al grado de aturdirla lo suficiente para prestarle más atención a quien le provocaba tal malestar, cerrando los ojos por un momento para esforzarse en no darle importancia al dolor. Sin embargo, al abrirlos tras creer que lo había logrado, fue peor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Estaba sola… pero no por algo metafórico. Frente a ella estaba contemplando con horror los tumultos de polvo que invadían toda la inmensa sala. No había nada más… solo ella portando un cuchillo.

-No…

No era real, sabía que no era real y que sólo estaba jugando con su mente una vez más. Que Chara le estaba mostrando una ilusión simplemente. Sin embargo…

" _Esto fue real en otras líneas. Tú los mataste a todos"._

No, no fue así. Ella no quería hacerlo.

" _Deja de mentirte a ti misma. Son tus manos quienes los liquidaron y con ellas ahora quieres controlarlos"._

-Basta…

-Frisk ¿Qué…?

La voz ronca lejana sonó preocupada, pero en cuanto ella giró para ver a su padre, únicamente vio un tumulto de polvo. Estaba sola.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no ver más eso. No era real, debía de concentrarse. Estaba a la mira de todos, no debía de dar su brazo a torcer en un momento tan importante. No dejaría que la primera humana se saliera con la suya. Se enfocó en ignorar su voz y el penetrante dolor de cabeza, tenía una misión mucho más importante. No se dejaría vencer.

" _Miéntete todo lo que quieras. Sabes cuál es la realidad"._

Ella era Frisk, no se daba por vencida nunca.

" _Eres una maldita cobarde. No enfrentas tus propias consecuencias"._

Ella quería el bienestar de todos. Sabía que los monstruos merecían felicidad. Ella era… DETERMINACIÓN.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Es un truco?

Frisk no entendía aquellos murmullos que poco a poco fueron más fuertes, por lo que abrió los ojos para ver que las ilusiones habían desaparecido por completo, pero en vez de calmarse tras por fin ver los rostros de cada monstruo sobre ella, contempló con horror el porqué de su extrema atención hacia con ella. Trató de convencerse de que nuevamente era otra ilusión, que no era posible que algo así pasara en el peor momento y lugar, pero no tenía caso tratar de convencerse de eso. Los rostros de desconcierto de todos era una realidad que le atormentó de lo que acababa de provocar. Ella misma lo estaba viendo.

Había hecho aparecer a los códigos de RESET y CONTINUE.

-¿Qué es TESER?

-Está al revés, tonto, dice RESET.

-¿Pero qué es eso?

-¿Qué son esos rectángulos flotantes?

-¿Ella los hizo?

-¿La humana siempre tuvo los ojos rojos?

-¿Tiene ojos?

Frisk no sabía que hacer salvo estar paralizada por su propio miedo. Todo… todo el reino estaba viendo sus códigos. Su respiración entrecortada fue bastante ruidosa gracias al micrófono que tenía consigo. Tenía frente a ella, al alcance de su propia mano como siempre, aquellos códigos que habían sido su beneficio y tortura en todo su trayecto en el subsuelo, pero por más que trataba de calmarse para retomar las cosas, le fue imposible pensar en algo que no fuera en el temor que le provocaba que todos supieran lo que podía hacer.

No se atrevía a ver a sus amigos ni a sus padres, no quería saber lo que pensaban de ella.

" _Frisky, Frisky… Ahora sólo tienes dos opciones. O le das reiniciar para que todos olviden lo que pasó aquí, o le das continuar y demuestras de lo que eres capaz. De lo contrario no desaparecerán hasta que tomes una decisión"._

Frisk lo sabía de antemano, no había necesidad de que se lo recordara y era justamente lo que la estaba paralizando en el momento. Escuchar el eco que generaba la risa de la primera humana en su mente no le estaba ayudando para nada. Por primera vez en su vida deseó desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra tras no saber qué hacer. Reiniciar era algo que sin lugar a dudas no quería tras su decisión de no volver a hacerlo, pero dar explicaciones a todos los monstruos sobre lo que eran aquellos códigos, era admitir que los había utilizado en más de una ocasión. Había miles de preguntas del por medio que le harían y que no querría contestar nunca.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba atrapada gracias a haberlos invocado inconscientemente por segunda vez, cosa que se atribuía a su misma determinación.

-Frisk, me estás asustando –La voz de Toriel resonó con más fuerza, sacándola así de sus pensamientos tortuosos –Di algo. O al menos explica qué es eso.

-No…

-¿No? Frisk ¿Qué…?

Siendo consciente de que todos la seguían observando, así como el hecho de que los códigos la seguían en su andar un tanto apresurado, se dirigió hacia la mesita en la que estaba el pergamino y sin pensárselo más tomó la pluma para firmar en donde se indicaba que iba su trazo.

Al diablo todo… tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar.

-Pero Frisk, primero deberías de ser princesa para que… -Comenzó a decir Asgore completamente anonadado.

-No soy una princesa… No soy una verdadera Dreemurr –Aventó la pluma sobre la mesa al no poder controlar el temblor de su mano cada vez más fuerte –Y en definitiva no soy su verdadera hija.

Ya no les causaría más problemas. Ya no sería caprichosa con ellos en desear mantenerlos juntos de cualquier modo. Ya no les generaría el problema de que se armara un golpe de estado por el simple hecho de adoptarla. A lo poco que sabía, Flowey podría estar libre destruyendo todo a su paso, o simplemente riéndose desde su escondite observando lo patética que había resultado frente a todos. En cualquier momento podría aparecer para matarla por haberse atrevido a querer revelar su identidad y no cumplir su promesa.

Levantó la estorbosa falda de su vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta dorada para cerrarla de inmediato. No quería que la siguieran. Sabía lo atroz que había sido su participación, pero ya no le importaba. Tenía que ocultarse a donde no la encontraran y tratar de calmarse para deshacerse de

" _Siempre huyendo de tus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos. Tú sí que no aprendes"._

-Cállate ya. –Siguió corriendo con algo de dificultad. Estaba comenzando a odiar los vestidos pomposos.

" _Oh, Frisky está enojada... ¿Ahora se pondrá a llorar porque no le resultaron las cosas?"._

No quiso contestarle, era consciente de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos para mantener la compostura de siempre. Estaba asustada de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respeto. Esta vez no había ni un amigo con el cual podría ocultarse por una noche. Todos habían visto los códigos y éstos la seguían en su andar condenándola a tomar una decisión como dé lugar.

Estaba sola una vez más.

" _Aunque no te parezca, aun me tienes a mí"._

-No es nada consolador eso –Comentó algo irritada mientras seguía con paso prisa. Estaba recorriendo el pasillo dorado iluminado en busca de la salida.

" _No lo dije para consolarte"._

-Puede que tal vez haya perdido a mi familia y amigos… pero aún tengo algo por lo que luchar. –Rugió en lo que notaba la amargura de su propia voz. –Aun puedo detenerte, aun puedo hacer que no hagas lo que estás planeando. Aun puedo salvarlos de ti.

" _¿Y puedes salvarlos de ti?"._

El dolor de cabeza fue tan intenso que la detuvo por completo. Era en vano que se sujetara, y el malestar interno no podía pararse por el simple hecho de que gritara. Sin embargo terminó hincada en el frío suelo mientras rogaba que parara aquel dolor. Tenía razón Chara, si se lo proponía podía hacerle sufrir en agonía.

" _Frisk… vaya que a ti te gusta poner las cosas difíciles"._

Pese al intenso dolor, notó con tiempo cómo su mano trataba de moverse por sí misma hacia el código de RESET. Un tanto aturdida y con algo de dificultad, la sujetó con su otra mano sintiéndose extraña de tener que retener de esa forma su propio cuerpo. Quiso calmarse con tal de sentir la influencia de Chara en esa magnitud, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano al estar completamente débil de mente. Sus miedos, angustias y tristezas… en ese momento eran su mayor debilidad.

El único pensamiento positivo que se interponía entre el control y la perdición era que no se dejaría vencer contra Chara. No era algo alegre, pero era más que suficiente para poder mantener la compostura de su propia mente. Aceptaba su miedo y el dolor que conllevaba perder todo lo que había obtenido en el reino. Familia… amigos… Estaba dispuesta a seguir permaneciendo en su propio ser con tal de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Que ellos estuvieran bien. Cumplir su promesa.

Con fuerza, poco a poco movió sus manos para finalmente dejarlas caer en el código CONTINUE, firmando así su destino. Aunque fuera angustiante su presente, se prometía a sí misma hallar el modo de enfrentar el problema pese a ser odiada por todos. Estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de que tuvieran sus respectivas vidas. Ya no iba intervenir en eso sólo porque tuviera miedo.

" _Así pondrás las cosas entonces ¿eh? Bueno… tú lo quisiste"._

Los gritos de la humana resonaron en todo el pasillo mientras se retorcía del dolor en el suelo.

.

.

Tras la huida de la humana después de lo extraño que había sido aquel espectáculo, los monstruos no tardaron en hacer bastante ruido preguntando al unísono sobre qué había pasado. Muchos pedían una explicación sobre qué había pretendido la humana tratando de callarlos y después haber aparecido esos rectángulos flotantes para desaparecer sin decir nada más.

Asgore había pedido de favor que todos se calmaran y que comprendieran los nervios que venía siendo enfrentar a todos como humana. Algunos si lo habían entendido y compadecido, pero otros estaban simplemente agradecidos de que la humana no hubiera tomado protesta como futura princesa del reino. Al menos comprendían en cierto grado de que ella no tenía el interés de gobernarlos para controlarlos.

Toriel les invitó a degustar los alimentos en lo que trataban de reanudar la importancia del evento, sin embargo simplemente se le vio irse hacia una esquina completamente sola. El rey había hecho el intento de acercársele, pero varios monstruos se le juntaron al grado de tener que prestarles atención con tal de calmarlos.

Sans se había paralizado con lo que le había visto hacer a la humana, por lo que no había actuado con tiempo para tratar de detenerla o de hacer algo para desviar atenciones. Le había sorprendido como a muchos de que realmente la tenían considerada para un nombramiento de la realeza, pero no se comparaba con el hecho de verla con su poder que tanto temía y despreciaba. Por un momento temió de que lo volvería a activar al no gustarle como se estaban desarrollando las cosas, pero en vez de ello, contempló simplemente cómo se hablaba a sí misma para luego salir huyendo junto con aquellos cuadros siguiéndola a su alcance. Sabía que aquello provenía de sí misma y sólo ella podría activarlos, mas no entendía cómo era que los había invocado en el peor momento para ella.

Notando cómo Undyne y Papyrus hablaban sobre lo que habían visto, sintiendo aquello como algo similar a la vez que la habían encontrado en la nieve, se retiró por un momento para acercarse hacia Toriel. La notaba bastante decaída.

-Hey Tori… la fiesta sí que está prendida ¿eh?

-Hoy no Sans… no estoy para bromas ahora –Se giró para verlo levemente, pero su semblante era deprimente –Frisk no… ya no quiere ser mi hija… Y entiendo, en verdad entiendo, pero…

El esqueleto podía notar los ojos enmudecidos de su amiga al tratar de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Admiraba la fuerza que trataba de mantener, mas no le pareció lo más óptimo que tuviera que sufrir en silencio. Él en lo personal no tenía ni idea de qué hacer salvo estar ahí escuchándola. No sabía qué hacer cuando alguien se ponía a llorar, generalmente provocaba risas y ya.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo dijo con esa intención. Sólo se asustó –Trató de excusar a la humana en un vano intento de calmar a la cuidadora de las ruinas –Debe de ser agobiante estar a la mira de todos.

-Lo sé… es mi culpa de que haya pasado por tanta presión. Soy una egoísta en todo esto –Miró cómo el monarca estaba atendiendo a varios que lo interrogaban un tanto molestos –Incluso estoy haciéndole pasar mal a Asgore con todos los asuntos legales… y ambos sólo estaban haciendo todo esto porque quieren lo mejor para mí, he… yo soy la patética.

Sans no sabía qué decirle, le era extraño verla tan apagada. Incluso le recordaba a la vez que le había pedido tras la puerta de las ruinas de que cuidara al siguiente humano que pasara por ahí.

Humana que estaba deseando por ver para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero también comprendía lo que era el espacio personal para calmar las cosas. Una parte de él había querido ir con ella para asegurarse de que no reiniciara, pero no lo hizo tras poner toda su fe en ella de que cumpliría con su palabra. Era algo de lo que ya no le cabía duda.

-Sabes… lo más raro de todo esto, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en mi pequeña Chara con todo esto. –Continuó hablando Toriel tras dar una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse.

-¿En tu otra hija? –Recordó levemente que le había contado una vez de ella.

-Si… juraría que vi sus ojos en Frisk por un breve momento… Debo estar volviéndome loca con todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le extrañó eso. Si había notado que se le habían puesto rojos por un breve momento antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

-Chara tenía unos ojos castaños hermosos, pero había ocasiones en las que se le tornaban rojos… como si fueran dos faros escarlatas –Explicó un tanto pensativa, navegando en sus propios recuerdos –Nunca supo la razón del porqué le pasaba, ni mucho menos nosotros pudimos encontrar la causa, pero dejamos de investigar ese fenómeno en ella al notar que le incomodaba. Asriel siempre trataba de animarla diciéndole que se le veían bien, pero creo que nunca la convenció de eso.

-¿Eran unidos?

-Bastante –Sonrió melancólicamente –Todo lo hacían juntos… incluso morir… Ya que ambos se fueron en el mismo día.

Sans quedó perplejo por las palabras de Toriel, y no era por la nostalgia que le generaba a ella el recuerdo de sus hijos. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar tan perfectamente que hasta le estaba asustando. No podía considerarlas una casualidad.

Un ente con consciencia… ojos rojos, comportamiento bipolar, conexión con el príncipe resurgido. La existencia del heredero al trono en otra forma ya de por si era una cosa asombrosa ¿Pero qué tal la posibilidad de que no haya sido el único que siguiera permaneciendo aun tras la muerte? Por más que trataba de convencerse de que era una teoría absurda, cada vez le parecía la más asertiva.

Recordó las palabras que había lanzado Frisk al aire en uno de sus cuestionamientos hacia ella. "Salvarlos es lo que importa" es lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso ya le había dado la clave de todo desde antes y no se había dado cuenta? Él no le había dado importancia a eso tras seguir dudando de ella, pero ahora que se percataba de todo, así como andar alerta de cada cosa suya, comenzaba a ver las cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí presentes y nunca las había notado. Frisk tenía muchos secretos consigo todavía, pero en ellos había un patrón en particular que comenzaba a ser notorio.

¿La planta también sabría de la existencia de aquella humana? Si eran tan unidos como lo decía Toriel, suponía que ese era el caso por el cual estaba tan cooperativo con Frisk.

-Ahora vuelvo, Tori. Tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Comenzó a alejarse con paso calmado con tal de no llamar la atención y alertarla, pero lo cierto era que por dentro estaba ardiendo por encontrar a Frisk cuanto antes. Si era lo que pensaba, necesitaba más ayuda de la que creía.

-SANS, AQUÍ ESTÁS –Le detuvo su hermano del hombro en cuanto lo alcanzó –POR UN MOMENTO CREÍ QUE TE HABÍAS QUEDADO DORMIDO DE NUEVO EN ALGÚN LADO.

-No bro… pero ahora tengo algo que hacer, así que…

-TENEMOS QUE ATENDER A TODA ESTA GENTE EN LO QUE REGRESA LA HUMANA.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si les das algo de beber en lo que yo vuelvo? –Le indicó con algo de prisa –Nadie es mejor que tú para calmar a todos.

-TIENES MUCHA RAZÓN EN ESO HERMANO. PERO…

Sin que le diera más oportunidad para hablar, Sans ya había desaparecido ante sus cuencas. Controlándose para no molestarse con ese comportamiento suyo, hizo caso a la recomendación que le había dado y se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban varios alimentos. Pero tal fue su decepción cuando notó que no había nada de bebidas salvo un contenedor vacío con una nota dentro.

-"HAY MÁS PONCHE EN EL PASILLO PRINCIPAL" –Leyó en voz alta.

Papyrus contempló la puerta dorada principal que le habría llevado lo más pronto posible al lugar, pero tras la desaparición de la humana ésta se había cerrado por completo y eran varios monstruos quienes la obstruían tras estar casi encima del rey. La otra opción que le quedaba era salir por la puerta que habían entrado la mayoría, pero para ello tendría que rodear casi todo el castillo para llegar al pasillo.

Dejó el papel en su sitio y se dirigió hacia la salida completamente decidido. Si con una bebida refrescante podía calmar todo el lugar para la humana, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. No importaba cuánto tardaría en recorrer todo para llegar a su destino.

.

.

Sans se apareció en varios lugares del castillo en espera de poder toparse con la humana de inmediato. Había sido en vano llamarle al celular tras no contestar nunca, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido demasiado lejos o de lo contrario le costaría aún más poder dar con ella.

Ni siquiera estaba en su habitación ni en la sala de trono antiguamente florida. Tras aparecerse en el pasillo principal para un simple vistazo, le detuvo en el acto escuchar los gritos agónicos que surgían desde un tumulto de tela que rápidamente previsualizó que se trataba de la humana en posición fetal sujetándose la cabeza. Sin dudar se fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Frisk! ¿Qué…?

-¿S-Sans? –A duras penas y levantó su cabeza ante un evidente agotamiento sobre ella por su sudor. Sus ojos se notaban perdidos y brillosos con el característico tono escarlata que le incomodaba –Aléjate, no…

-Quiero ayudarte, Frisk, basta de apartarte de ese modo –Se acercó poco a poco con cuidado. Le parecía que estaba retorciéndose del dolor y que ponía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en el suelo, cosa que no le dio buena espina –Creo saber qué es lo que te está pasando, pero primero debo de…

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –Gritó mientras se sujetaba aun la cabeza, como si quisiera arrancársela del dolor cada vez más desastroso en ella -¡Noooo!

Sans se detuvo tras percibir que en cada paso suyo sufría aún más la humana en sujetarse a sí misma. Si no fuera por el hecho de haber investigado lo suficiente de sus comportamientos extraños, habría pensado que se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle… ¿Pero qué? No estaba del todo seguro si su teoría era cierta y no contaba con el tiempo necesario para averiguarlo y no cometer errores. El dolor evidente de la humana estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte e imploraba a gritos que se detuviera… cosa que tenía que atender en cuanto antes. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados viéndola sufrir.

Sin más, extendió sus manos y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña para la humana. Frisk lo observaba con lo poco que le permitía su nublada vista ante el dolor, pero lo que escuchaba le parecía ser algo que nunca había escuchado, como si fuera un montón de ruido distorsionado. En cuanto notó algunos símbolos extraños rodeándola entendió que el esqueleto estaba haciendo algo fuera de su comprensión mágica. Éstos brillaban en un tono azulado y cambiaron rápidamente a rojo en cuanto terminaron de rodearla.

Para su sorpresa, Chara había dejado de torturarla al percatarse de aquellos símbolos. Por un fragmento de segundo le pareció que a la primera humana no le agradaban, pero no supo nada más en cuanto una luz potente cegó a todos. Perdiendo de vista así al esqueleto que había tenido frente a ella.

.

.

Sans no supo en qué momento se había caído al suelo tras aquella luz blanca que le había hecho perder de vista su objetivo. No sabía si había hecho el conjuro bien ni mucho menos si había concluido sus trazos. La magia con el idioma de símbolos requería de una precisión de tal grado que lo hacía peligroso de aplicar en seres vivos, por lo mismo había optado que tal conocimiento sólo permaneciera como un vago recuerdo… pero le fue imposible olvidarlo en su totalidad.

La cabeza le dolía terrible, como si se hubiera golpeado fuertemente contra un muro y maravillosamente hubiera sobrevivido al impacto. Se levantó como pudo al no presentir algo con lo que apoyarse cerca y abrió sus cuencas poco a poco tras el dolor. Pero por más que se frotaba una vez que las había abierto por completo, únicamente contemplaba una blancura en la totalidad del entorno que de cierto modo le fue sofocante.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco le parecía que se hubiera trasladado a algún lado. Por más que giraba hacia los lados no podía ver más allá del blanco que albergaba todo a su paso. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando no visualizó a Frisk en todo eso ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?

Miró su propia mano con claridad, lo que le indicaba que aquel lugar blanco no era por algún factor externo. Tan solo… parecía como si no hubiese nada alrededor simplemente. Caminó derecho en espera de poder toparse con algo pese a no ver nada en el trayecto. Se estaba desesperando de no poder ver a la humana en todo eso, como si se hubieran separado tras lo fulminante que había sido la luz cegadora.

Tras haber estado caminando por lo que le parecieron varios minutos, por fin pudo ver en la lejanía a un cuerpo tumbado en lo que vendría siendo el suelo. Sin pensárselo, corrió directamente hacia ahí para auxiliar a Frisk. Tenía el temor de que no hubiese funcionado su conjuro y que ahora los había atrapado en un bucle temporal. Le había pasado en sus primeros intentos de teletransportación y no era agradable la angustia que generaba tratar de salir de algo así.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo tras notar que algo no estaba del todo bien. Empezando por el hecho de que la humana ya no portaba su elegante vestido emplumado, sino su característico suéter rayado… pero sin ser de los colores que habituaba. En cuanto el cuerpo comenzó a levantarse con cuidado, contempló frente a él a una humana de piel pálida y cabello cobrizo opaco. Si no fuera por sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos almendrados brillosos, podría haber jurado que estaba ante un cadáver andante. Instintivamente retrocedió en cuanto la humana le sonrió.

-Saludos –Su voz era calmada y de un tono suave –Soy Chara.

Sans se mantuvo en su posición firme y retirada de la humana que le miraba tranquila. No se veía peligrosa, parecía una joven que había tenido una buena vida pese a la falta de los rayos de sol, pero si era la causa de todos los malestares en la embajadora, en definitiva no podía bajar la guardia contra ella. Frisk irradiaba alegría y tan llena de vida cuando estaba presente en un lugar, mientras que la humana que tenía frente a él le transmitía inseguridad y angustia pese a su sonrisa marcada. Le molestaba internamente que Toriel hubiera comentado que le recordaba mucho a ella por el parecido, cuando a su percepción eran completamente diferentes.

No podía creer que había acertado en su teoría, pero aún más el haberlo descubierto tan tarde. Los reyes aun conservaban de cierto modo a sus hijos fallecidos, pero en su opinión personal de la situación, habría sido mejor que se quedaran en su descanso eterno.

-Debo reconocer que te creía más tonto, comediante –Continuó hablando como si algo en el esqueleto le causara gracia. Sans reconoció esa clase de altanería en la flor parlante –Sin embargo no es suficiente para sorprenderme.

-¿Dónde está Frisk? –Soltó con prisa.

La humana soltó una risa cantarina. Su gesto melodioso le resultaba irritante.

-Dije… ¿Dónde está…?

Intentó invocar su magia para controlarla, sin embargo ésta no hizo acto de presencia y no ocurrió nada. Tras volver a tratar de acceder a su poder, no pudo surgir huesos, ni su magia azul… ni sus blasters ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Aquí no puedes usar tu magia, bobo –Le contestó como si supiera qué había intentado hacerle –Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es hablar conmigo.

-¿Dónde está Frisk? –Repitió ignorando su pregunta.

-Vaya, para ser alguien paciente y lamentable, estás siendo muy exigente ahora.

-No sabes nada de mí. Y repito por última vez… -¿Dónde está Frisk?

-Ummm… -Hizo como que pensaba sin borrar su sonrisa. A Sans le inquietaba la calma con la que se tomaba las cosas, como si le fuera de lo más natural estar entre toda ese blanco –Estás inquieto, no te gusta desconocer el lugar en el que te encuentras, temes haber hecho algo mal… no, de hecho estás aterrado de haber fallado una vez más como sueles hacerlo… ¿Acaso no te gustó saber de mí? Era lo que querías, ¿no?

La humana parecía estar analizando el blanco del entorno como si buscara algo. Sans no apartó la vista de ella ante el temor de que le hiciera algo en un simple descuido. Si era capaz de tortura a Frisk, no se quería imaginar lo que pudiera hacerle a él si no podía emplear magia alguna.

-No me interesa lastimarte. –Respondió en el acto, sorprendiendo por completo al esqueleto –Eres masoquista por tu propia cuenta, así que ni haría falta tratar de doblegarte. Ya te sientes lo suficientemente decepcionado de ti mismo.

Se rió moderadamente como si hubiera dicho una casual conversación dentro de un picnic de verano. Sans no sabía cómo interpretar esa confianza excesiva que tenía y la facilidad con la que lo había analizado con tan sólo verlo, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente. La apariencia relajada tras una sonrisa forzada era algo que comúnmente él aplicaba para no generar preguntas que no respondería, pero ésta humana lo estaba superando en un grado tan extenso que realmente estaba considerando que no había ni una máscara en ella.

-Es porque no debes compararme en eso contigo, comediante. Éste es mi estado natural, no necesito de falsas apariencias para conseguir lo que quiero. Para mí, las mentiras son una soga en el cuello con la que crees estarte protegiendo de la sentencia de muerte. Tarde que temprano vas a tener que caer. –Dejó de analizar el entorno para concentrarse en el esqueleto manteniendo su sonrisa –Cuando aceptas la realidad y la usas a tu favor, ya nada puede lastimarte. Eso si es algo que tenemos en común.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? –Por más que trataba de analizar su entorno, no hallaba ni a Frisk ni a una salida posible. Sólo estaban los dos parados en una nada total.

-Bueno… dado que haz frustrado el plan que tenía, supongo que sólo me queda improvisar.

-¿Qué…?

No supo cómo ni en qué momento había terminado así, pero en un instante sintió que estaba preso por unas lianas que jamás vio que lo tenían retenido. ¿Qué no había dicho que no se podía usar magia en el lugar que estaban? O peor aún ¿Cómo era que ella podía hacer algo así? ¿En verdad era humana? La risa de la chica fue cada vez más fuerte conforme se formulaba mentalmente sus preguntas, como si en verdad pudiera escucharlas. La idea que le llegó sobre eso le fue aterradora.

-Otra vez lento para darte cuenta de las obviedades –Se acercó poco a poco a él – No puedes ni reconocer a tu propia mente ¿Cómo es que creías que podíamos estar hablando de esta forma, para empezar?

Se detuvo frente a él con total confianza. Sans trataba de forcejear para librarse de las ataduras, pero era en vano todo intento. No podía moverse para nada.

-Y sobre tu pregunta anterior, sólo hace falta que abras lo que tienes por ojos.

Chasqueó sus dedos frente a su vista haciendo eco entre todo el lugar, cosa que para su sorpresa si le hizo sentir que había abierto sus cuentas de golpe tras lo que había parecido un mal sueño. Pero tras enfocar su vista nuevamente ante lo que tenía enfrente, sintió que la pesadilla apenas y estaba empezando.

Contempló cómo sus manos estaban tratando de ahorcar a Frisk, mientras ella forcejeaba para detenerlo. Podía notar lo aterrada que estaba en sus ojos castaños tan cercanos a él, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Sans entró en pánico ante tal escena y quiso detenerse, pero sus manos no le reaccionaban… Nada de su cuerpo lo hacía. Era tan sólo un espectador.

-Bienvenido a mi infierno especial. –Escuchó su propia voz un tanto distorsionada contestándole.

.

.

.

 **Se prendió esta cosaaaaa, waaaaaaaaaaa! **corre en círculos de la emoción de por fin llegar a este capítulo****

 **Ahora prendan muchas veladoras para que no me tarde en el siguiente capítulo, que puede que tenga mucho trabajo por hacer en estos días.**

 **No sé porque Fanfiction no está mandando avisos de actualizaciones. O es por un problema o es porque no me quiere T_T**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia. Me llena de determinación leer sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **=)**


	50. Chapter 50

Apenas en cuanto sintió los fríos huesos sobre su cuello, Frisk había reaccionado con tiempo para evitar que le aprisionara hasta sofocarla, entrando en un forcejeo de lo más aterrador teniendo como única visión la sonrisa malévola del esqueleto y sus cuencas completamente vacías sobre ella. Presa del pánico, se percató tarde de que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, dejándole consigo un extraño vacío del que no estaba segura de si podía agradecerlo.

-Bienvenido a mi infierno especial –La voz de Sans se escuchaba, por muy raro que sonase la idea, un tanto distorsionada. Pero la risa cantarina que había soltado al final le fue completamente reconocible al grado de asustarle la idea.

-Cha…

En un movimiento muy brusco, el esqueleto le había jaloneado de la parte del escote de su vestido para ponerla a tal altura, y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzándola hacia uno de los pilares. Había pasado todo tan rápido que la humana no había reaccionado con el suficiente tiempo para no golpearse la cabeza con el pilar en el que la había lanzado mientras su oponente se reía.

Sosteniéndose como podía ante el aturdimiento, Frisk contempló que estaba sangrando de la nariz gracias a lo empapado que había quedado su guante en cuanto se había tocado. No queriendo darle importancia a ese detalle, se limpió la sangre que pudo con la misma prenda y lo arrojó hacia un lado. Frente a ella había algo más importante en qué pensar que una simple herida.

-Cha… Chara… ¿Cómo…? –Entre el aturdimiento y la confusión total de cómo se estaban presentado las cosas, la tenían en un estado atónito. – ¿Cómo es que…?

-Culpa de este comediante, obviamente –Rio nuevamente el esqueleto con voz distorsionada mientras se señalaba a sí mismo –Al menos tú si te diste cuenta de inmediato. Muy bien, Frisky. Pero que no pusiera nada de resistencia… eso lo hizo aburrido. Al menos Asriel y tú no me permitieron muchas cosas.

-¡No le hagas nada, Chara! No lo vayas a lastimar. –Se alarmó ante el cinismo que mostraba.

-¿Mmh? ¿Más de lo que se lastima a sí mismo sintiéndose patético? –Su expresión parecía que trataba de razonar algo que obviamente estaba fingiendo –No hace falta, ya lo has lastimado tú lo suficiente como para que yo haga algo más. Este esqueleto y sus recuerdos son la prueba irrefutable de lo que yo te vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia ella teniendo las cuencas vacías y sin vida. Frisk se apartó lentamente del pilar en el que se encontraba y retrocedió con el mismo paso en reversa hasta tropezarse por el largo de su vestido cayéndose de sentón. En ese momento maldijo internamente a la prenda estorbosa en lo que volvía a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-¿Sabes cuántos recuerdos tiene este comediante sobre la muerte de su hermano en tus manos? –Comentó casualmente mientras caminaba hacia ella con confianza – ¡Todos! Cada una de las muertes las tiene memorizadas ¿No es algo impresionante? Ni tú las tienes tan contadas, y eso que fueron ejecutadas por ti.

Frisk se quedó estática en su sitio mirando cómo se acercaba lentamente el esqueleto que ahora venía siendo una marioneta. No quería escucharla, sabía que Chara sólo trataba de provocarla una vez más, pero aun así le dolía el hecho de saber eso. Conociendo lo peligroso que podrían tornarse las cosas ahora que no tenía la oportunidad de retenerla en su propia mente, se encontró a si misma explorando todas las posibilidades en las que pudiera ella detenerlo todo antes de que empeorara, pero tras unos segundos se percató de las pocas opciones nada favorables que tenía a la mano.

No podía tratar de lastimarlo sabiendo lo débil que era el cuerpo de Sans, detalle con el que seguramente Chara contaba. Tampoco podía pedir ayuda tras el caso de que ella misma estaba huyendo de todos como para tratar de involucrar a alguien más en problemas que sólo le pertenecían. El uso del RESET vino a su mente como única solución viable, más se reusó a si misma siquiera invocarlo. No le daría el triunfo ni satisfacción a Chara.

Pero entonces ¿Qué opción le quedaba?

-Oh, conozco muy bien esa mirada. Crees poder enfrentarme y ganar ésta –Se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de separación –Bueno, estoy en clara desventaja, por lo que pelear no está dentro de mis posibilidades, por ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, entonces?

-Golpearte es algo que había querido hacerte desde hace tiempo, pero a decir verdad, sólo estoy improvisando ahora. No tenía intenciones de quedar atrapada en el cuerpo más patético del reino –Comentó como si ello le causara algo de gracia, pero su expresión se sentía vacía y sin vida –Y claramente él tampoco, por eso la importancia de conjurar con las palabras correctas. Esas letras de por si son complicadas de entender como para permitirse fallos como ese dejándolo a la improvisación.

" _¿Tú… entiendes…?"_

-Para mí mala suerte, si –Contestó a esa pregunta como si estuviera hablando para sí misma, extrañando un poco a Frisk a la primera.

Aprovechando la confusión de la humana de frente, la pateó con la suficiente fuerza que le permitía el cuerpo del esqueleto y la tumbó nuevamente. Puso un pie en su estómago para no permitirle levantarse de nuevo en lo que la observaba como si fuera de lo más normal causarle ese dolor.

" _No le hagas daño. No…"._

-Vamos, no es como si fuera la primera vez que la contemplas de esta forma. Después de todo ya la has matado varias veces –Le recordó tras escucharlo nuevamente –Una más no causaría una diferencia para ti.

Tras ello puso más peso en su pisada para causarle más daño, cosa que de inmediato se vieron los resultados ante la expresión de la embajadora. Trataba de quitarle su pie sobre su vientre, pero su esfuerzo era en vano tras no contar con la suficiente fuerza ni postura adecuada para lograrlo.

" _¡Detente!"._

-Tu voz siempre me ha parecido molesta, y ésta no es la excepción –Se golpeó en el cráneo como si quisiera sacudir su mente, mientras mantenía la sonrisa vacía en su expresión. Frisk la observaba con atención pese al dolor. –En lugar de ser una conciencia aburrida, mejor quédate callado.

El que Chara se estuviera comunicando abiertamente, era la clara referencia de que Sans estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cosa que animó un poco a Frisk tras sentir que no todo estaba perdido en cuanto él siguiera estable dentro de lo que cabía las posibilidades.

Con algo de valor, Frisk aguantó el dolor que le estaba ejerciendo en su pisada e hizo a un lado la pierna para girar y apartarse lo más posible. El que se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo ante el miedo que le generaba lastimarlo, le estaba provocando más problemas de los que en cualquier momento no podría contar. Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo antes de que se agravara la situación, pero ya no iba a permitir que le siguiera lastimando a causa de su propio miedo.

Tenía otras formas de defenderse después de todo.

-Chara, a ninguna de las dos le conviene pelear. –Nuevamente se puso de pie manteniéndose firme y determinada ante su amenaza –Así que solucionemos esto de forma diplomática.

-Owww, Frisky, ese truco tuyo no funciona conmigo –Puso sus manos en sus caderas en una postura un tanto arrogante, viéndose de lo más extraño aquella pose en el esqueleto –No soy sentimental como los seres de este lugar, y tampoco soy débil como Azzy. Yo soy lo que se podría denominar como… astuta.

Tomándola por sorpresa, contempló fugazmente cómo su alma se daba a notar en el lugar tornándose azul antes de ser lanzada al techo con fuerza para dejarla caer con la misma fuerza hacia el suelo. El cuerpo le dolió inmensamente ante aquellos movimientos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reparar en ello tras los huesos que habían surgido cerca de ella y se retiró por mero reflejo. Notando que sus jugadas habían terminado, se puso de pie un tanto horrorizada.

Instintivamente revisó sus estadísticas para ver el estado en el que había terminado. Apenas y le había bajado un punto de HP, pero el dolor que le había provocado se sentía como si le hubiera bajado al menos la mitad de su barra de vida.

-Descifrar la magia del esqueleto es más complicado de lo que creí, es muy diferente a la de un monstruo jefe. Muy… intangible. Pero a fin de cuentas logré averiguar cómo emplear ambos trucos básicos de su especie. –Canturreó con su típica risa mientras bajaba la mano derecha con la que había ejecutado sus movimientos –Aunque este esqueleto sea física y moralmente débil, la parte cognitiva de su mente está siendo un reto interesante. Dame unos minutos y averiguaré cómo usar el resto de su magia.

El que le dijera eso no era nada agradable para ella. Si no pensaba pronto en la forma de detenerla, ella le mataría para obligarla a reiniciar por mero instinto de su propia determinación. Como si se tratase de un balde de agua fría sobre ella, entendió que era eso a lo que Chara se refería con "improvisar".

Frisk no se lo pensó dos veces, ya no pensaría más en sus miedos del pasado. Levantó lo que pudo de la falda de su vestido y echó carrera hacia donde sabía que estaría su salvación del momento. El punto de guardado seguía brillando al fondo del pasillo, como si su luz le llamara con suma urgencia por lo que estaba surgiendo.

Tras un recorrido considerable, varios huesos comenzaron a surgir en el camino, pero Frisk mantenía sus sentidos en total alerta y los esquivó con toda destreza pese a la prenda estorbosa. Alzó una mano antes de llegar al lugar para sentir de inmediato el tenue calor que emitía la centella. Había tomado una decisión ya. De hecho… la había tomado desde aquella vez que había cambiado el rumbo de la línea temporal. El momento en el que se dio la oportunidad de crecer en verdad. De vivir en verdad.

La incertidumbre de lo que deparaba el futuro incierto le causaba varios temores… ¿pero acaso no era eso lo maravilloso de la vida?

Ahora lo entendía. Ahora comprendía lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

 **Seguir adelante… la llenaba de determinación.**

Sintiendo el calor de la centella sobre todo su cuerpo le hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuera a pasarle, iba a enfrentarlo con lo que mejor sabía hacer. Mantenerse determinada en cualquier circunstancia.

Se giró para ver a su oponente y plantarle en cara que ella jamás se rendía, pero en lo que le pareció tan sólo un segundo, una gran cantidad de huesos se impactaron hacia ella haciéndole sentir que perforaban su estómago cada pieza en turnos sincronizados. No pudo ni ver la expresión de su oponente tras tal ataque atroz. No pudo hacer algo para impedirlo.

No pudo ver nada más tras esos segundos de tortura.

.

 **GAME OVER**

.

Frisk abrió los ojos a ritmo en el que soltaba un suspiro con tal de relajarse. Instintivamente tocó su estómago para verificar su estado, pero ahora se encontraba tal y como si no hubiera pasado ningún ataque sobre ella. Tratando de mantenerse cuerda, quiso comprender cómo era que había logrado matarla con el poco daño que provocaba los ataques del centinela, pero tras recordar dolorosamente que habían sido bastantes ataques en un mismo punto de modo sincronizado y sin fin, concluyó con horror que habría tenido que invocar al menos centenares de huesos repetitivos para provocarle tal daño en cuestión de esos segundos. Saber que la primera humana había solucionado aquel inconveniente del esqueleto no le daba ningún consuelo.

Enfocándose en su entorno, se topó con aquella negrura que en definitiva no había extrañado tras varios meses de no haber vuelto a tal situación. Pero a comparación de las otras veces en las que siempre había un elemento que la alentaba a continuar, a seguir adelante con su travesía, ahora se topaba con una sofocante soledad.

No había palabras motivadoras, no estaba ninguna compañía que le empujaba a seguir adelante. Tan solo estaba ella y aquel mensaje de que había "perdido".

Chara ya no estaba en su mente, era lógica la razón por la cual no escuchaba una vez más las palabras del rey de los monstruos, alentándola a mantenerse determinada. Extrañar ese recuerdo no perteneciente suyo le causó una nostalgia que no le ayudaba para nada en la situación que se encontraba.

Les había dicho que no era una verdadera Dreemurr. Les había dicho que no era hija suya… Los extrañaba, los necesitaba. Pero no podía llamarlos, no podía pedirles ayuda. Ella había rechazado todo vínculo con ellos con tal de dejarlos en paz. Dejarlos seguir con sus vidas sin la complicación que generaba ella estando con ellos de modo egoísta.

Estaba sola una vez más.

Pero… eso era algo que ya sabía manejar a cabo.

La soledad dolía, pero era lo que la había fortalecido.

Esa fuerza la había encaminado a desear una mejor vida. La había llevado a luchar. Era la razón por la cual ansiaba una familia, amigos… tener seres a los cuales querer. La razón por la cual había terminado en el agujero donde finalmente encontraría lo que deseaba. La razón por la cual ansiaba que tuvieran la felicidad que merecían.

Por la soledad… había conocido su determinación.

Llenándose de una energía indescriptible, alzó su brazo para una vez más invocar el poder que, pese a los conflictos que le habían estado generando en su presente, estaba más que dispuesta a afrontarlos y utilizarlos de la mejor forma posible dada su circunstancia. Ahora comprendía que aquel poder no tenía que verlos como bendición ni maldición en cuanto los usara asertivamente. Ya no podía cuestionarse moralmente en cómo emplearlos cuando más de una vida estaba en juego ahora. Los códigos RESET y CONTINUE hicieron acto de presencia ante su llamado, resaltando en toda la negrura que invadía su entorno sin fin.

Sin más, oprimió con gran decisión el botón para continuar y se preparó para hacer acto de presencia en el momento en el que había guardado. En tan sólo un pestañeo había aparecido en el pasillo majestuoso dorado del castillo. No había ni podido dar un paso al frente tras un pilar de huesos surgiendo en su posición, haciéndola retroceder en el acto y moverse con destreza ante el resto que surgían conforme daba pasos agilizados.

No le cabía duda de que Chara no le daría ninguna clase de ventaja.

-Fue muy grosero de tu parte irte cuando te estaba hablando –Sonrió la marioneta en cuanto acabó su turno de ataque –Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que acabas de marcar tu sentencia infinita con eso… a menos que hagas lo correcto.

-Puedes tratar de matarme todas las veces y de diferentes formas retorcidas que se te ocurran, pero no lograrás que reinicie. Esta batalla ya la tienes perdida –Rugió con coraje.

-Terca como siempre –Suspiró con algo de gracia.

Frisk se lamentó de no tener su celular consigo tras haberlo dejado junto con sus prendas. Más que nunca necesitaba las herramientas que tenía guardadas ahí. En su lugar, tan solo tenía la prenda más estorbosa que había portado jamás y que ni merecía tener, por lo que tomó uno de los huesos que tenía a la mano y sin más, perforó la tela para rasgarla y cortarla irregularmente para mayor comodidad. Sabía que Mettaton estaría gritando si la viera haciendo eso, pero su sobrevivencia dependía de tener menos cosas estorbosas.

Justo a tiempo, comenzó a moverse tras los ataques surgidos en el suelo, haciéndole entrar en una extraña danza donde resaltaba su destreza y agilidad en esquive. Los ataques eran cada vez más rudos y letales, pero Frisk notaba con suerte que utilizaba el mismo elemento de hacer surgir los huesos desde cualquier superficie, cosa que le indicaba que aún no lograba descifrar cómo usar el resto de habilidades de Sans.

Pero en cuanto volvió su alma azul para estamparla contra un pilar de huesos puntiagudos que le esperaban, consideró que había sido muy pronto el que le llamara "suerte" a eso.

.

 **GAME OVER**

.

Aspiró fuertemente antes de abrir los ojos como si de una fea pesadilla se tratase. El dolor que le había provocado eso era distinto a lo que había sentido en otras batallas que había enfrentado en todos sus trayectos repetitivos ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

Chara era inteligente, calculaba las cosas fríamente y analizaba todo su entorno sin que se percatara su adversario en el momento. Sus planificaciones consistían en descartar toda emoción consigo, lo que le daba la total libertad de hacer las cosas sin remordimiento alguno. Estaba más que segura de que en su tiempo juntas, la había analizado en reacciones, pensamientos y aptitudes como para descifrar por su cuenta cómo torturarla sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. La astucia que portaba era aterradora hasta cierto punto.

Si… realmente la tenía complicada. Por mucho que fuera una de sus aptitudes, la batalla que enfrentaba no sería por resistencia. Si quería ganar, tendría que ver las cosas en otro ángulo.

En cuanto apareció en el pasillo principal, fue jaloneada en contra de su voluntad hacia las paredes repetitivamente sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. El movimiento constante fue detenido estando ella en el techo, pero fue hasta que varios huesos lanzados desde el suelo que se impactaron hacia ella.

.

 **GAME OVER**

.

Aprovechando el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, se apuntó mentalmente en al menos moverse en cuanto apareciera y no esperar a que Chara hiciera algo. Cosa que hizo tras haber oprimido el botón de continuar y que le salvó de unos huesos suspendidos en su cercanía.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo era su nivel de magia para poder efectuar tantos movimientos sin ser su turno y esquivar todo ataque durante la batalla –El esqueleto seguía moviéndose naturalmente mientras atacaba la humana con lo habitual –Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es todo un tramposo solamente.

Frisk ni siquiera estaba escuchándola del todo en lo que seguía esquivando todos los huesos que parecían no tener fin.

-Esto es… interesante en más de un sentido. Para ser alguien que no tiene ojos, el esqueleto puede verlo todo. Los humanos no pueden ver las cosas así ante su incapacidad de comprensión de la magia, ni siquiera puede hacerlo cualquier monstruo –Parecía que Chara en verdad estaba disfrutando navegar en la mente del esqueleto ante tanta información que estaba obteniendo de un solo golpe –La manipulación del espacio está en un conjunto de datos formados en un plano paralelo al que puede accederse conociendo los códigos correctos por medio de un lenguaje solamente pronunciable por su especie…algo algorítmico diría… Y el muy tonto no ha sabido aprovechar todo este potencial.

El cuerpo dominado seguía andando tranquilamente mientras desataba una lluvia de huesos hacia la humana, la cual esquivaba como podía. Justo cuando se estaba acercando a ellos, en cuestión de un pestañeo simplemente ya no estaban en su vista. Frisk se detuvo con temor al saber qué podría venir a continuación.

-La teletransportación también resulta ser interesante –Frisk se giró horrorizada al notar que estaba a lado suyo empleando una sonrisa tan siniestra que la paralizó en un muy mal momento –El estado cuántico de la materia de un individuo puede trasladarse a otro punto destruyendo por un instante su composición mágica por medio de la extensión emocional de su ser… Este esqueleto logró tener acceso a ese poder al aceptarse como la basura que es. Muy deprimente ¿no?

-Déjalo en paz, Chara –Dijo en el acto tras disgustarle que estuviera rondando por la mente de su amigo –No tienes derecho de estar hurgando en su mente.

-No es como si se pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo –Se burló ensanchando la sonrisa.

De forma brusca la jaló de lo que quedaba de su peinado ya desastroso y la llevó consigo teletransportándola suspendida en el aire para patearla fuertemente mientras caían. El dolor de sentir cómo aterrizaba el cuerpo del esqueleto sobre ella fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

En cuanto se apartó el cuerpo de ella, Frisk hizo el ademán de levantarse tratando de ignorar el dolor, pero a duras penas había logrado ponerse cuclillas y se mareó en el acto. Había puesto sus manos con tiempo para no volver a caer en el suelo y toser la sangre que amenazaba con ahogarla en cuanto no hiciera algo para evitarlo.

-Te vez terrible, Frisky –Canturreó poniéndose al frente de ella, observándola batallar en el suelo con tal de levantarse –Deberías de acabar con esto de una buena vez. Darte un merecido descanso.

-No… reiniciaré. –Le costaba trabajo hablar tras sentir que le faltaba aire. –Ya te lo dije…

–Aunque me entretenga causándote dolor, sé que esto no te doblegará, soy quien mejor te conoce después de todo. –Volvió a poner sus manos en las caderas. Frisk supuso que aquel gesto de superioridad era parte de la postura de Chara –Yo sólo estaba siendo piadosa contigo dándote esa opción más… favorable para ti.

Sin poder levantarse aún, vio con algo de esfuerzo el cómo su oponente invocó un hueso afilado al alcance de su propia mano, pero en vez de lanzarlo directamente hacia ella como habitualmente lo estaba haciendo, ahora se apuntaba a sí misma.

-Por si aún no te quedaba claro, tengo secuestrado al comediante. Tú podrás soportar todos mis ataques, pero éste miserable cuerpo no la libraría ni por un rasguño.

-También… morirías tú si haces eso –Le recordó Frisk tratando de mantenerse inexpresiva, pero internamente estaba aterrada –Acabarías contigo de esa forma.

-No sería la primera vez, puedo considerarme una experta en suicidios –Rió ante su propio humor retorcido.

-Chara…

-Así que esta es la situación –Le interrumpió impacientemente acercando más el hueso afilado al cráneo –A menos que quieras seguir con tu vida lamentándote por la muerte de tu amigo, te recomiendo reiniciar para que todos sigamos viviendo… dependiendo de la línea temporal, claro. Éste esqueleto es tan depresivo que le haría un favor acabando su vida de esta forma. Tantas cosas que se ha callado, tanto rencor, tantas frustraciones… cosas que hacen que definitivamente no lo conozcas. Y eso que tan sólo he navegado en una mínima parte de su mente.

Sintiéndose impotente, la embajadora apretó sus puños tratando de pensar en alguna solución viable, pero por más que analizaba su entorno no le quedaba nada. Chara estaba más platicadora que de costumbre, mostrando que realmente le estaba gustando explorar la mente del esqueleto, cosa que le preocupó en gran medida. Sabía de antemano lo incómodo que era que alguien externo escarbara entre todos los pensamientos y recuerdos sin concientización alguna.

Era cierto, la primera humana sabía perfectamente su forma de pensar, su pasado. Y estando ahora en la mente de su amigo podría ser la misma situación, pero había cosas que en definitiva jamás comprendería ella.

-No… eres tú quien no lo conoce.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó con cuidado sosteniéndose los costados con un brazo y con el otro buscando el equilibrio perfecto para mantenerse de pie. Aunque estuviera angustiada por todo, el coraje que le estaba generando era mayor a todo el dolor que le había provocado.

-Sé que no soy alguien fácil de confiar para él, nunca ha tenido porqué decírmelo. Por promesa o no, él ha estado ahí para apoyarme –Su coraje fue incrementándose en cada paso lento pero firme que daba. No le importaba que Chara amenazara con acercar el filo hacia su cráneo, ella siguió hacia adelante, retándola de algún modo. –Fue a mi auxilio cuando Flowey me secuestró. Curó mis heridas cuando me encontraba en mal estado en la nieve. Sin importar las veces que he reiniciado, él siempre ha estado ahí, confiando en mí o no… Estando ahí hasta el final… Incluso ahora lo hizo, buscándome en cuanto me fui del salón... Podrás decirme lo que quieras sobre lo que él piensa de mí, no es necesario porque son sus acciones las que han hablado por él.

Ralentizó sus pasos en cuanto estuvo más cerca, mas no detuvo su caminar pese a que su coraje la incitaba a echarse a correr para estamparse y brindarle un buen golpe. Se estaba conteniendo sabiendo lo perjudicial y tonto que sería de su parte.

-Sans siempre estuvo ahí en cualquier final, fuera bueno o malo, aun sabiendo que la batalla la tenía perdida por su parte. Él… él nunca retrocedió y sé que tampoco lo haría en este caso. –Se detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos estando cerca –Él haría lo que fuera con tal de que el tiempo siguiera su curso… con tal de detenerte…

-¿Estás diciendo que piensas sacrificarlo? Sí que eres una terrible amiga –Emitió su típica sonrisa cantarina sin inmutarse. – ¿Y cómo piensas explicarle al resto sobre la muerte del comediante? ¿En verdad habría alguien que te crea?

-Eso sería asunto mío –Atajó de inmediato –Si Sans ha mantenido su promesa todo este tiempo de protegerme, yo seguiré cumpliendo la mía de no reiniciar. Yo no retrocedo y él tampoco lo haría. Él no es un cobarde como tú.

-¿Disculpa? –Aunque siguiera sonriendo, Frisk pudo notar que ésta había disminuido un poco.

-Él, con todos sus malestares, por mucho que la pasara mal… Siguió de pie por su hermano. Siguió sonriendo. En cuanto a ti… te fue muy fácil dejar a Asriel.

Sabía que había tocado terreno peligroso, y no por la expresión sombría que se asomaba en el cráneo, sino por el hecho de que por primera vez en la pelea la había callado. Aunque no fuera su forma de ser personal, había entendido que para tener una ventaja contra ella tendría que cometer riesgos por mucho que no quisiera.

El hueso que había estado flotando apuntando su cráneo, había cambiado de puntería para proyectarse directo a su cara. No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar.

.

 **GAME OVER**

.

Estando nuevamente en la negrura y adolorida pese a que no debería de estarlo ya, Frisk no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa victoriosa de haber conseguido lo que buscaba: una debilidad que le diera una ventaja, por muy minúscula que fuera.

Sin embargo, no pasaba por alto que sus ataques cada vez más le provocaban un profundo dolor que se mantenía incluso en su retorno a la batalla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chara para lograr eso? La magia de Sans lastimaba en una proporción mínima que sólo le daba ventaja la retribución kármica de sus pecados, pero al ser el caso de que había continuado con una ruta pacifista no debería de ser un inconveniente para ella. A menos que…

Alarmada, revisó de inmediato su nivel acordándose de las amalgamas, pero con alivio contempló que aún permanecía en el nivel uno. Si había acabado con sus vidas, ¿cómo era que no había subido de nivel con eso? Aunque agradecía que no fuera así, por primera vez se preguntó por eso dado que había querido evitar el tema a toda costa desde aquel día.

¿Entonces cómo era que Chara la lastimaba tanto? ¿Por qué el dolor permanecía cada vez más fuerte en cada regreso? Le comenzaba a frustrar que la primera humana estuviera un paso delante de ella cuando por fin sentía que había encontrado algo.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar todo pensamiento y volvió una vez más a oprimir el botón de continuar. Casi se cae hacia atrás ante la cercanía del rostro del esqueleto en cuanto apareció en el pasillo una vez más.

-¿Sabes? Es patético que tú me hables de valentía, cuando tú eres la cobarde más grande que he conocido.

Frisk esquivó con tiempo un puñetazo y patada, pero Chara le había hecho volver a su posición para golpearla realmente sin que pudiera moverse nuevamente con la magia azul. Aunque los golpes no fueran letales, el dolor que ya sentía la humana desde antes fue incrementándose ante el maltrato.

-Era obvio que en cualquier momento cometerías errores, pero no creí que los acumularías tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

Constantemente la arrojaba al techo y piso con toda intención de romperle algo.

-De hecho, desde que terminaste en este lugar ya los venías acumulando ¿En verdad creíste que podrías salvar todo un reino, cuando ni pudiste con un grupo de niños enjaulados?

Con un ademán de su mano, la dirigió con fuerza hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Frisk apenas y pudo poner las manos para no darse de lleno la cara contra la pared, pero ante el agotamiento no le quedaban energías ni para levantarse, cosa que le hizo simplemente dejarse caer en cuanto dejó de tener en ella la magia azul sobre su alma.

-Buuuu, la pobre Frisky tuvo una mala vida. –Canturreó con una voz semiaguda, con toda intención de burlarse mientras caminaba hacia ella. –Buuuu, la maltrataban viejas religiosas. Buuuu, no tenía amigos. ¡Todos apiadémonos de la pobre y desalmada Frisk!

Se apareció a lado de ella para jalarla del cabello obligándola a verlo desde el suelo.

-Siempre queriéndote ver como la buena y queriéndome ver a mi como tu opuesto. Cuando realmente somos más parecidas de lo que crees. Tú también estás molesta, tú también detestas a la humanidad. Me das asco por no querer admitirlo.

-Por supuesto que estoy molesta, Chara, yo lo único que quería de la superficie era tener un hogar… que me amaran –Habló con algo de trabajo tras el dolor presente –Pero no porque unos cuantos me hayan lastimado significa que todo el mundo tenga que pagar por eso.

-Así que prefieres descargarte con estos seres en vez de con los humanos.

-No me compares contigo. Tú eres la que vive en frustración eternamente… la que en verdad no puede seguir adelante porque no puede admitir que te aterra hacerlo.

Decir eso le había costado otro terrible golpe directo a su cara, pero había dado con un segundo punto que tras analizarlo en cada golpe y palabra de ella, había dado con la raíz de todo el problema.

-Tú todo este tiempo me habías querido hacer tu igual, forjarme a tu semejanza… Pero yo arruiné tus planes sin saberlo. Yo tomé la opción de redimirme… y eso es algo que tú no pudiste soportar ¿cierto? –Decirle con crudeza tales palabras, le fueron el suficiente sedante para ignorar todas sus heridas –Yo puedo tomar mis elecciones con total libertad, sean buenas o malas. Mientras que tú, estás atada a tu propio odio.

El esqueleto había lanzado otro puño, pero Frisk lo detuvo sujetándolo en el acto. El coraje había vuelto a ella al percatarse de que había dado por fin en el blanco. El silencio de Chara era más que una respuesta ahora…

Era su sentencia.

-Una ruta en donde no se necesite más de un genocidio te aterra. El sentido de tu existencia se perdería al no poder obtener nada más de mí –Apoyándose en el puño que sujetaba, poco a poco se levantó pese a que aún no la soltaba del cabello. –En todo este tiempo, haz necesitado de mí para volver a experimentar de nuevo la determinación. Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero tú dependes de mí para lo que sea ahora… por eso haz hecho todo esto.

Con el alma azul de nuevo, la empujó hacia otra pared sin haberla soltado del todo de su cabello, cosa que hizo que le arrancara varios ante el tirón. Sin energía suficiente para levantarse de nuevo, se dejó a si misma recargada en la pared haciendo un leve esfuerzo de levantar la cara para ver una vez más a su contrincante.

Nunca le había gustado ver esas cuencas oscuras en el esqueleto. Siempre le indicaban algo malo como si fuese la manera de poder reflejar lo que sentía. Ahora que las contemplaba del mismo modo una vez más, nunca había deseado tanto el poder ver una vez más el brillo en ellos de cuando daba uno de sus chistes recién inventados. Pero lo que tenía frente a ella era a una cáscara monitoreada por alguien más sin esfuerzo alguno. Acercándose a ella lentamente mientras invocaba centenares de huesos afilados, estando por proyectarse hacia ella en cuanto diera la orden.

Sans… ¿Por qué se estaba dejando controlar? ¿Era verdad su lado deprimente? Se rehusaba a pensar que realmente se había rendido ante ella, no cuando había reconocido su valentía ante cada genocidio.

-Nos vemos en un momento… Compañera.

Su voz ya no había tenido el habitual tono cantarino burlón, sino ahora retomaba el de desagrado hacia ella con el que le había estado atormentando por meses. No había tenido que pensarle mucho para notar lo mucho que le había irritado con sus palabras. Tampoco había tenido que revisar su barra de vida para notar que todos esos huesos acabarían con su vida una vez más.

Sin que hubiera una necesidad de un movimiento de su mano, los huesos se movieron a una velocidad impresionante al unísono para dirigirse hacia ella. Frisk ni consideró cerrar los ojos por mucho que ya no pudiera hacer nada. Pero tomándola por sorpresa, un gran muro de huesos más gruesos había aparecido frente a ella haciéndole de escudo de todos los proyectiles. Con la misma velocidad que había aparecido, se había esfumado en cuanto había cumplido su función de detener todo. Frisk vio que Chara estaba igual de confundida que ella.

-¿Pero qué dem…?

Ni había podido terminar su oración tras haber sido jalada hacia el otro extremo sin velocidad alguna. Incluso parecía que se había tenido cuidado al moverlo y sólo quería apartarlo lo más posible de la humana.

Frisk buscó con la mirada entre sorprendida y asustada teniendo en mente de quién se pudiera tratar, pero no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo tras notar que el esqueleto alto ya se encontraba a su lado agachándose para revisar sus heridas. La expresión seria que tenía su guardaespaldas era algo nuevo para ella.

-Pa… Papyrus… -Le dolía el tacto que estaba teniendo sobre su brazo, el cual tenía varios moretes –Él no…

-SÉ QUE NO ES ÉL. –Tras revisar sus heridas, le ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado –ÉL JAMÁS TE HARÍA DAÑO.

No queriendo discutir ese argumento erróneo tras momento tan inoportuno en el que estaban, se apoyó en la pared mientras contemplaba algo asustada el cómo se ponía su guardaespaldas frente a ella estando en postura de combate. El esqueleto bajo iba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos con total confianza.

-¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HERMANO?

-Saludos, soy Chara. –Rio tras ver cómo se estaban presentando las cosas. Actuaba como si todo fuera de lo más casual. – Y la pregunta correcta sería, ¿qué fue lo que hizo él a sí mismo?

-¿CHARA? –Bajó un poco su guardia, a su vez que suavizó su mirada – ¡ERES LA AMIGA DE FLOWEY!

Frisk recordó que Papyrus había dado a entender que Flowey le confiaba muchas cosas de su pasado sin mencionar su identidad, pero que le dijera incluso el nombre de su mejor amiga era realmente impresionante. Quiso moverse para estar a la par de su guardaespaldas, pero el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo la retenía lo suficiente por el momento. Consideró impropio tener que reposar un poco en cuanto ella no hiciera nada más que hablar, entretenida de ver un contrincante más.

-SI ERES LA AMIGA DE MI AMIGO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PODEMOS SER AMIGOS TAMBIÉN.

-Siempre me pareciste el sujeto más idiota de éste agujero –Bufó en el acto, poniendo sus manos en la cintura con aire de superioridad. –No creí que pudieras superar esa estupidez.

-NO SOY ESTÚPIDO, SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS. MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL Y GUARDAESPALDAS PERSONAL DE LA EMBAJADORA DE LOS MONSTRUOS –Contestó sin preocupación alguna –NO HAY NECESIDAD DE PELEAR, PODEMOS HABLARLO… PUEDO AYUDARTE. PERO NO TIENES PORQUÉ HACER ESTO.

-Oh, si eres estúpido… e ignorante de lo que te rodea –Rio más fuerte – Vives en una burbuja de un mundo perfecto que no existe y tu hermano es quien más ha alimentado eso. Nadie te dice la verdad porque sólo te tienen lástima.

-Papyrus, no la escuches –Rugió molesta. Ya era una cosa que la torturara con su pasado y que controlara a Sans como una marioneta, pero que tratara de hacerle lo mismo al menor de los esqueletos era un acto extremadamente cruel –Ella no…

Con un ademán de la mano derecha de Sans, la empujó lejos estampándola en uno de los pilares. Papyrus giró asustado, mas no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo por lo rápido que había sido el movimiento.

-¡HUMANA!

-Ah, ah, ah, Frisky. No interrumpas, los mayores estamos hablando ahora –Canturreó una vez más en lo que bajaba la mano. –Además ¿por qué mentiría?

Acto seguido se desapareció del lugar en menos de un pestañeo. Frisk se horrorizó ante lo que pudiera pasar en cualquier momento y quiso levantarse para ponerse en guardia, pero unos huesos azules le impidieron el paso, reteniéndola en el pilar en el que estaba recargada. Contempló en la lejanía que Papyrus había sido quien le había puesto tal barrera sin siquiera verla, completamente alerta de su entorno con una expresión sería nada característica en él.

Papyrus se había girado justo con tiempo para esquivar un ataque por la retaguardia con un hueso grueso que había invocado en sus manos. Acto seguido se había puesto a la defensiva en su frente para detener otro en cuanto el oponente había desaparecido para colocarse de inmediato en esa posición. Fuera lo que fuera que intentara hacerle en la cercanía, Papyrus detenía todos sus ataques sin recibir siquiera un rasguño.

-Eres rápido. –Admitió Chara en cuanto se apartó del alto –Pero si sólo te enfocas en detener mis ataques no dudarás mucho.

Era obvio para todos que no tenía ninguna intención de atacar por el miedo de lastimar a su hermano, pero lamentablemente Chara tenía razón sobre eso.

En cuanto el cuerpo de Sans comenzó a lanzarse con velocidad hacia él, Papyrus invocó centenares de huesos surgiendo del suelo que los encerraron en un patrón de lo más extraño. La marioneta se había detenido ante el obstáculo presente y giró en su entorno para hallar una salida, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que los había puesto en un laberinto que abarcaba gran parte de todo el pasillo. Riéndose de su intento bobo, se apareció en el techo para visualizar en dónde se encontraba realmente el guardaespaldas y acto seguido se apareció en ese punto.

Sin embargo ya no se encontraba.

Chara observó su entorno del poco espacio en el que estaba. ¿Acaso había sido una ilusión? Le era imposible que el esqueleto fuera tan rápido cuando la teletransportación no requería ni de un segundo para trasladarse en otro lugar. Desesperándose del juego tonto que estaba tramando el esqueleto menor, invocó varios huesos con la intensión de romper las barreras, pero éstas eran extremadamente resistentes a comparación de los que podía invocar. Era claro que el guardaespaldas tenía un poder de pelea mucho más elevado que el suyo.

No tardó en percatarse de que pretendía enjaularla, pero a su vez, en cansarla. Su orgullo le impedía mostrar cualquier debilidad pese a no ser suyo el cuerpo, pero notaba cómo comenzaba a ser desgastante tanto movimiento por su parte tanto físico como de maná. Rugió disgustada en sus adentros de haber terminado en un cuerpo tan patético, pero al menos contaba consigo el conocimiento tan enriquecedor que venía siendo la mente del comediante.

Si tan solo pudiera descifrar cómo invocar aquellas cabezas flotantes…

Volvió a ejecutar su truco de trasladarse en el techo para ubicar a su oponente en turno, pero en cuanto lo vio en un espacio pequeño del laberinto y trasladado ahí pretendiendo tomarlo por sorpresa en un costado, nuevamente ya no estaba ahí y que además su alma estaba en azul ahora, reteniéndola en el suelo para no volver a hacer su truco ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No entiendo por qué te empeñas en salvar a este par, cuando ellos mismos te mintieron tanto –Comentó en voz alta sabiendo que no podía estar muy lejos si estaba empleando su magia azul en el alma de su hermano –Tal vez aún no lo entiendas por lo tonto que eres, pero lo que viste en la ceremonia, es un código que le ha permitido a Frisk regresar en el tiempo cuantas veces quiera. Ahora la conoces como una amiga, pero en otras rutas fue tu verdugo.

Sin darle más importancia a la situación, comenzó a recorrer con calma los pasillos de huesos en espera de dar con el guardia. Si solo le quedaba hablar por el momento mientras recuperaba el coste de energía, lo usaría de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo.

-Frisk mató a todos tus amigos en distintos tiempos. Te mató a ti incontables veces y a tu hermano… que por cierto, aun cuando sabía lo que pasaría y en el momento justo, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Tal vez no te quiera tanto como te dice.

Siguió caminado tranquilamente, analizando su entorno. Buscando un punto débil. Recuperando energías, pero el esqueleto nomás no aparecía por ninguna parte. Desesperándose del truco tonto, optó por arrojar uno de los candelabros ostentosos que yacían en el techo, pero en cuanto volteó hacia arriba, vio con sorpresa que el esqueleto alto yacía ahí, parado en la nada. Observándola en cada movimiento que hacía. Si no fuera por lo firme de sus pisadas, juraría que estaba volando.

Por fin comprendió lo que estaba haciendo el guardia, pero no podía creer que hiciera algo así. El jamás se había ido del lugar en cuanto aparecía en la zona ubicada. Había caído en su truco y ahora estaba lo suficientemente cansada para seguir teletransportándose.

-¿Qué… clase de manipulación del espacio es esa?

-UNA QUE MI HERMANO NO LE INTERESÓ EN APRENDER PORQUE IMPLICABA SEGUIR CAMINANDO. ÉL ODIA TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ESFUERZOS FÍSICOS –Sonrió levemente en lo que inmovilizaba al cuerpo de su hermano con varios huesos y borraba todas las barreras del laberinto al no ser necesarias ya. –POR ESO NO PODÍAS SABERLO… Y TAMPOCO TRATAR DE APRENDER POR TU CUENTA.

Desde su posición y sin poder salirse de su prisión improvisada, le maravilló la astucia de su guardaespaldas de haber encontrado la forma de frenar la situación sin requerir ninguna violencia. No le cabía duda de que había elegido al mejor monstruo para el cargo especial.

Chara por su parte, estaba fúrica sin poder moverse ¿Cómo era que el ser más patético había obtenido una gran ventaja? ¿Cómo era que le estaba derrotando? Por más que tratara de justificarse a sí misma con el hecho de que el guardia había llegado cuando ya se encontraba cansada, no era razón suficiente para que estuviera obteniendo la victoria por medio de pura estrategia y nada de violencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? Ella no era así, siempre se anticipaba a cualquier cosa, e incluso sabía tomar la ventaja de todo. ¿Por qué ahora no?

Harta de todo eso, vio de lejos a la humana desde su sitio estando sonriendo levemente de notar que en efecto estaba siendo derrotada. Tomando eso como un insulto, enfocó gran parte de su energía en querer invocar unos huesos que fueran hacia ella, pero no lo hizo al considerar que la barrera de huesos azules que la protegían desharía su ataque antes de llegar hacia ella. Por lo que tendría que hacer que salieran desde el suelo para insertarla. Y así, obligarla a regresar al punto de guardado, mucho antes de que apareciera el inconveniente molesto.

Pero en cuanto quiso hacer eso… simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No se trataba de un requerimiento de libertad de movimiento ni de coste de maná siendo el caso de que aún tenía consigo eso. Irritada, se topó con el hecho de que no podía hacerlo porque no podía recordar cómo era que funcionaba tal habilidad nata del cuerpo en el que estaba.

No recordaba el cómo emplear los huesos. Tampoco la teletransportación ni la magia azul.

" _¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de ser un esqueleto? Que sabes cómo mantener la cabeza hueca"._

-¿Qué…?

Escuchar nuevamente su irritante voz no le fue nada agradable dada la situación en la que se encontraba, pero se molestó aún más en percatarse muy tarde que el silencio que había tenido el esqueleto no había sido por su sufrimiento de los hechos.

El maldito había hecho algo.

" _No fue fácil. Realmente sabes hacer de las tuyas en cuanto a torturar se refiere. Pero cuando haz dedicado varios años para entrenarte mentalmente de cualquier situación… siempre tienes un plan b para respaldar lo que te importa en casos como éste. No creí que tendría que hacer algo así de este modo. Vaya sorpresas que da la vida ¿no?"._

Enfadada con todo, se quiso zafar de su prisión con tal de desquitarse con algo, pero la firmeza de los huesos sobre todo el cuerpo la inmovilizaban por completo, haciendo inútil todo intento. Papyrus la observaba atentamente y en silencio, como si esperara algo más.

" _Lo admito, no creo poder retomar el control de mi cuerpo. No soy fuerte para eso, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Pero ahora te encuentras en MI mente, MI terreno… Y no voy a darte más acceso a lo que he conseguido con estudio y entrega. Tuve que ver la manera en la que conseguías mi información para saber la manera de bloqueártela de la misma forma"._

-¿Cómo…?

" _Nunca debiste de subestimar a un esqueleto, y mucho menos a dos. Somos expertos en cuanto a conocimiento se refiere. Así que jódete… maldito parásito"._

-Je… jejeje… Todos ustedes… Realmente son unos idiotas. Siempre siendo un estorbo –Se dijo a sí misma, cosa que desconcertó al guardia frente a ella, mas no bajó su postura –Siempre siendo una molestia… Los aborrezco… en especial a ti, guardia.

-¿PORQUÉ? NO TE HE HECHO NADA –Se extrañó en el acto.

-Me recuerdas a otro esqueleto… Por lo que siempre disfruté ver tu cara caer, imaginándome la suya. –Respondió con rencor, y a su vez un tanto cansada. –Se parecen tanto… Tanto así que hasta podría jurar que…

Su semblante cambió radicalmente en lo que observaba con más detalle al guardaespaldas, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de su presencia pese a estar ahí parado por varios minutos.

-…Su hijo.

La mente de Sans se había agitado en gran extremo, pero Chara había sido más rápida y logró adentrarse en lo que quería provocándole por primera vez un dolor de cabeza al esqueleto, con tal de que no pudiera hacer algo para impedirle camino. Si bien estaba un tanto distorsionada aquella "sección" de su mente, el obtener la información y acceso necesario a su necesidad había sido un gran triunfo para ella.

Por fin había obtenido algo que quería.

" _Nononononononono…"._

-Ya que no puedo vengarme del ser que me hizo esto…

Tomando por sorpresa (y con horror) a los presentes, decenas de blasters hicieron aparición en el lugar flotando cerca de su respectivo dueño.

" _¡Para! Por favor, no…"._

-… me aseguraré de que sus hijos sufran por él.

-Chara ¡No! –Gritó Frisk al saber lo que pasaría.

" _¡PAPYRUS!"_

Apuntando todos contra él, los blasters lanzaron su poder hacia el esqueleto alto en conjunto. Aunque había reaccionado con tiempo poniendo una barrera de huesos para protegerse del impacto, no había sido suficiente para detener la potencia de decenas de blasters con intención de aniquilarlo. Su barrera se había roto por completo, haciendo que finalmente el guardia recibiera toda aquella luz de lleno.

Frisk simplemente vio cómo los huesos azules que la habían tenido prisionera habían desaparecido en cuanto la luz cegadora de los blasters había cesado. Horrorizada, escuchó como el esqueleto se reía simplemente mientras se liberaba de su misma prisión, tomando uno de los huesos antes de que éste desapareciera con el resto.

Tras ver cómo caminaba lentamente hacia adelante, encontró con algo de alivio que Chara se dirigía hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y maltratado que yacía en el suelo. Le daba alegría el descubrir que su amigo y guardaespaldas aún se encontraba con vida, pero viendo las intenciones del otro cuerpo móvil, sabía que no faltaría mucho para que tal esperanza se acabara. Ignorando todo el dolor que tenía consigo y completamente asustada de cualquier resultado, se lanzó sin pensarlo para ponerse entre los dos, siendo el caso de que el largo y afilado hueso terminara atravesando su cuerpo por su estómago.

-Owww, Frisk. En un momento iba a ir contigo.

Se burló por completo sin soltar el hueso, como si le diera cierta satisfacción verla en ese estado. Con profunda agonía del dolor, sintió cómo insertaba todavía más el hueso sin que éste desapareciera.

Aunque fuera extremadamente tarde, ahora lo entendía. Chara no había estado lastimando su alma directamente en todos los ataques. No iba a dañar en su totalidad algo que apreciaba tener. Que quería obtener nuevamente.

Chara, aun en muerte, se había llevado consigo una habilidad única de ella. Algo que todos los humanos tienen en común en cuanto se lo proponen.

La había estado dañando físicamente en toda la pelea.

Daño Verdadero.

" _Frisk… por favor, no…"._

Sans, sin poder hacer nada más siendo un espectador solamente, recordó con tristeza las palabras que había dicho la embajadora en cuanto había nombrado a su hermano como su guardaespaldas personal: "Antes me pondría yo si trataran de lastimarlo a él. Te lo garantizo".

Ella había cumplido sus promesas y estuvo dispuesta a todo con tal de mantenerlas al margen. Y en cuanto a él… ahora estaba siendo lo que tanto había odiado en el pasado. Lo que tanto se había propuesto a hacer frente, lo que deseaba que fuera destruido.

Ahora tenía que cargar en sus manos eso.

-¿No podías esperar unos minutos más? –Preguntó Chara a su víctima, como si fuera de lo más natural todo.

-No…

A Frisk le costaba mucho trabajo hablar, como si en cualquier momento estuviera por vomitar sangre. Aun así, tuvo la suficiente fuerza y determinación para mantenerse en su postura, viendo con total seriedad a aquellas cuencas oscuras, que ahora la observaban asombradas.

La embajadora no lo supo en el momento, pero sus ojos se habían tornado en un brillo escarlata.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo…? –Balbuceó un poco la voz distorsionada.

-Ya hiciste tu jugada. Ahora es mi turno.

Se maldecía por tener que acudir a ello, se odiaba por tener que tomar tal decisión… pero aún más, por no poder hacer algo más. No le quedaba otro recurso.

Tenía que salvar al menos a uno… y era claro a quién tendría que ser. Sans no le perdonaría otra decisión.

Reteniendo al esqueleto en su turno, invocó sus comandos con tal de acabar con todo. Con tal de darle fin a tan trágico combate. Tenía ante ella a aquel rectángulo rojo sin escrito que tanto miedo le había dado en su única vez que lo había utilizado, pero era lo único con lo que contaba para poder hacer tal cosa.

Llorando, alzó su mano hacia el código, no sin antes forzarse a sí misma a contemplarlo directamente a sus cuencas. Teniendo todavía la leve esperanza de volver a ver su brillo en ellos.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

-Lo siento.

Dejó su mano caer sobre la figura escarlata, sintiendo su tacto por segunda vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Procuré no tardarme tanto en su actualización, pero ahora si que me llegaron varios pendientes que aún no termino siquiera. Pero tampoco podía dejar más tiempo en espera este capítulo, no cuando varios me han brindado tanto apoyo con sus mensajes tan hermosos que me han dejado en estos días.**

 **Y vengo con dos avisos sorprendentes: uno es que se hizo un grupo de WhatsApp, en donde varios se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar exclusivamente de mis fics y dibujos (aaaahhhhh!). También estamos mi novio y yo en el grupo (nos invitaron, aaaaahhhh), por lo que si les interesa entrar, pueden mandarme su teléfono en mensaje privado en mi fanpage de Facebook "Señorita Sonrisas".**

 **No tienen ni idea de lo infinitamente feliz que me han hecho con todo esto. Motivan a esta alocada escritora a seguir adelante con sus metas, sabiendo el apoyo que cuenta de todos ustedes.**

 **Los amo!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **n_n**


	51. Chapter 51

Oscuridad.

Sofocante y aterradora oscuridad.

Frisk no tenía ni idea de en qué momento habían terminado así las cosas, pero en lo que le había parecido un parpadeo, se había encontrado rodeada de aquella negrura que le impedía ver en dónde se encontraba realmente. Se había dispuesto a recorrer el lugar con tal de concentrarse estando activa con algo, pero para su sorpresa y mala suerte, yacía inmovilizada en su totalidad. Incluso le era complicado respirar en ese ambiente tan extraño, como si unas ataduras invisibles estuvieran en todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco hizo conciencia de lo que había pasado y lo que había tenido que hacer. Papyrus, Chara, Sans… el código rojo…

Una terrible agonía le invadió horrorizada imaginándose lo peor. ¿En verdad…? ¿Sans…? No se atrevía siquiera a formular la pregunta tras el pánico que tenía consigo. Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición inmediatamente tras ese mal recuerdo, y no hizo nada para contenerse tras la importancia y dolor que le generaba eso. Aunque quisiera tener un "fin justifica los medios" a modo de autoconsuelo, sabía que era estúpido y falta de moral pensar así. Todo había pasado por su culpa, no había otro verdadero modo de verlo.

Sans, aun cuando la había perdonado, aun cuando había hecho de todo con tal de ayudarla, había sufrido por todos sus males acumulados condenándose a sí mismo en el proceso. En sus oscuras y profundas cuencas lo pudo ver por última vez, ya no había algo que se pudiera hacer salvo eso, y estaba más que segura de que el centinela había comprendido. Era una terrible amiga y un pésimo ser humano. ¿Cómo vería a la cara a Papyrus ahora?

Y hablando de su guardaespaldas… ¿Dónde estaba? Pregunta un tanto tonta para ella si ni siquiera sabía ella en dónde estaba situada ahora. ¿Acaso también había muerto ella en el proceso? Si fuera así, lo tenía merecido de algún modo… pero no, no se sentía como morir. No sentía lo que habitualmente tenía consigo cada vez que lo hacía. Sólo una agonía aplastante en su esplendor. Y por muy ridículo o paranoico que sonase, la sentía extrañamente familiar.

Por muy extraño que todo fuera, el que no viera nada ni nadie le era un tanto tranquilizador por el momento. ¿Había pasado otra cosa a comparación de las amalgamas? Trató de dar con una solución más precisa a su situación, pero por más que trataba de moverse era inútil todo esfuerzo. Se sentía atada a algo que no lograba comprender, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era poder escuchar con mayor detenimiento su entorno, en busca de lo que fuera con tal de tratar de entender qué estaba pasando ahora.

No supo a ciencia cierta si se había concentrado en lo que habían sido minutos u horas, ya que el tiempo no lograba sentirlo de momento, pero tras un lapso tan agobiante, por fin pudo dar con algo en su larga y concentrada espera.

Un llanto… era un llanto lo que oía en la lejanía.

Apenas y era audible el tono, pero no le cabía duda de que se trataba de alguien llorando. Ignorando lo asfixiante que se estaba sintiendo en la oscuridad, se concentró en captar con mayor detenimiento aquel sonido agudo en busca de alguna salida. Pero en vez de ello, pudo percibir con más fuerza un tenue latido en la lejanía.

Apenas y había sido audible, pero no le cabía duda de que no se lo había imaginado. Un latido había resonado en la distancia con suficiente fuerza para sentirlo.

Alguien estaba sufriendo… Alguien estaba luchando por vivir…

Trató nuevamente de moverse en la negrura, pero seguía sin siquiera poder sentir sus extremidades. Estaba atada a algo que era invisible para ella pero sofocante para su alma misma. No podía alcanzar sus archivos de guardado ni sus botones de ejecución, ni mucho menos poder girar la cabeza o agacharla para contemplar sus manos. Tan sólo estaba atrapada a algo que no podía comprender del todo.

Tras ese fugaz pensamiento, no le quedó más duda de dónde podía encontrarse tras esa sensación tan familiar. Ya había estado en ese lugar. Ya había oído ese llanto antes. Ese latido… le daba la impresión de que ya lo había sentido más de una vez.

-A… -Hizo todo lo posible por hablar, pero la presión que sentía en su pecho apenas y le permitía poder respirar en el lugar. –Aa…

No importaba cuanto peso sintiera sobre sí misma, su determinación le impedía ceder ante la oscuridad. Tratando de relajarse lo más posible, luchó por intentar nuevamente hablar.

-As…

Apenas y era un susurro lo que podía emitir, pero no se rindió en su lucha. Tenía que lograrlo, no se daba otra opción siquiera. No tenía otra opción.

-As…el…

Ya lo había logrado antes, y volvería a hacerlo una vez más.

-As… riel…

Ella nunca se rendía.

-Asriel…

Ella era la embajadora de los monstruos, el reino entero ponía su confianza en ella en su labor.

-Asriel.

Ella era Frisk. Y estaba llena de determinación.

-¡Asriel!

Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, llamándolo entre la negrura sin poder visualizar algo realmente. No importaba que no viese nada, sabía que de alguna forma estaba ahí, podía sentirlo de la misma forma que las otras veces en las que había combatido contra él en su última faceta transformada. No entendía cómo era que pudiera encontrarse en tan extraño lugar, y mejor aún, sintiéndolo como un monstruo completo y no la flor que se suponía en la que se encontraba, pero no había ni una pizca de duda en ella sobre a quién estaba llamando en aquella oscuridad. ¿Acaso en su desaparición había terminado acudiendo al lugar? ¿Estaría ahí para ayudar a Chara? ¿Acabaría con ella uniéndosele? O más bien… ¿ya le estaba haciendo algo y no se daba cuenta aun?

Conforme siguió llamándolo, el llanto cada vez parecía cesar, lo que le indicaba que estaba escuchándola, mas no acudía a ella por alguna razón. ¿Tampoco podía moverse? ¿O no quería siquiera verla? No queriendo darle importancia a eso por ahora, y ante la gran limitación que tenía sobre no poder moverse ni mucho menos ver un escape, optó por recurrir a lo que había sido su salvación cuando se enfrentó a su faceta más escabrosa.

Si podía sentirlo, era porque tenía nuevamente las almas humanas consigo ¿cierto? Si se encontraba en el lugar… era porque era más que una flor ahora ¿no era así? Había muchas preguntas en ella y tan poca información para poder contestar. Con toda la determinación posible que pudiera juntar en sus labios, llamó por ayuda en aquella oscuridad. Alguien tenía que acudir con ella. Alguien tenía que sacarla de aquel lugar.

Pero nadie vino.

-Asriel… -Nuevamente llamó sin perder esperanza alguna. Sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que la estaba escuchando de algún modo –As…

El aliento cada vez más escaso hacía que le fuera complicado seguir llamándolo sin respuesta alguna, pero ni siquiera se daba la oportunidad de rendirse y dejar de seguir intentándolo.

Ella amaba vivir y el coraje que implicaba la oportunidad de disfrutarla. Su determinación radicaba en su gran aprecio por la vida misma y no iba a darse por vencida por un simple hecho de no poder ver una salida en el momento. Sabía que la encontraría tarde que temprano, con o sin ayuda. Tan solo no iba a rendirse así sin más.

Volvió a tratar moverse de algún modo, pero su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. Lo sentía pesado, incluso como si fuera ajeno a ella. De nuevo trató de alcanzar sus archivos, pero seguía sin poder acceder a ellos. Sus opciones se estaban limitando y no se le ocurría que más hacer que no fuera esperar. Debía de poder hacer algo… ¿pero qué?

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba pasando ¿minutos, horas… días? No podía percibir con claridad si estaba pasando algo, y ni tampoco tenía su celular para verificar la hora. Tan solo… se sentía sofocada en aquella negrura rondando por todas partes.

Estar en ese estado, le hizo cuestionarse varias cosas sobre lo que pudiera estar pasando. ¿Había afectado en el tiempo? ¿Había dañado algo? ¿Acaso… iba a estar así para siempre? Por más preguntas que se hacía, no hallaba el modo de poder respondérselas y le estaba siendo exasperante eso. Nada en su entorno le daba algo con lo que pudiera aclarar sus dudas. No había nada en aquel lugar. Nada… salvo aquel leve latido, pero por más que trataba de llamarle, éste no acudía de ningún modo.

Nadie venía.

Estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Estaba sola en el mundo.

Sola…

¿Acaso ese sería su castigo por sus pecados? ¿Permanecer en aquella oscuridad por siempre al hecho de no poder morir? ¿Su determinación estaba siendo su verdadera maldición ahora? Una rabia le invadió ante esos hechos. Ella en verdad había intentado enmendar todo, hacer que todo fluyera en orden natural. ¿No había sido suficiente? O… acaso… ¿Ya no debería haber hecho algo? Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ella había sido despiadada por jugar con el tiempo. Había creado caos con sus acciones distintas y ahora estaba pagando el precio de todos sus errores ¿Verdad?

De nuevo tuvo las inmensas ganas de llorar, pero por más que luchaba contra ese impulso, la oscuridad que la hostigaba era tan densa que de algún modo le generaba ese sentimiento. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse determinada por completo, de no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos tristes, pero el ambiente solitario no cedía de ponerla en otro sentido. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Cansada de las miradas de odio hacia ella, cansada de que la juzgaran por sus ojos, cansada de que no la comprendieran en su sufrimiento, cansada de no hacer lo suficiente, cansada de fracasar, cansada de no haberlo logrado… cansada de todo…

Frisk abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas emociones variadas surgiendo a lo momentáneo. Aunque fueran percepciones que dolían y sentía consigo, no parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Esas sensaciones no eran suyas. Nada de eso le pertenecía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se enfocó en tratar de comprender aquellas sensaciones que iban y desaparecían conforme podía sentirlas, pero nada le indicaba lo suficiente para llegar a una idea concreta. Incluso llegó a pensar en el momento que tan sólo se estaba volviendo loca entre la soledad y la culpa, nadie podría culparla por eso.

Había dolor y exasperación en el lugar, ya no le cabía duda de eso. Esas emociones y pensamientos negativos… no provenían ni salían de ella, por mucho que parecía sentirse identificada acorde a su presente. Recordó la tristeza que había logrado sentir de Asriel en cada batalla final que enfrentaban y eso le había ayudado a tratar de salvarlo en el momento. Su esencia había estado tan atormentada, que el sentir de nuevo le había sido de lo más doloroso pese a todo. ¿Acaso estaba pasando lo mismo ahora? ¿Tenía que volver a salvarlo?

Se calmó por completo mientras esbozaba su característica expresión neutral. Había encontrado la respuesta principal a todas sus dudas del lugar. No, no era a Asriel a quien estaba sintiendo ahora. No era a él quien debía de salvar ahora.

-Ch…a…

Le estaba siendo muy complicado hablar nuevamente, pero no iba a darse por vencida ahora que por fin había dado con algo de lo que estaba pasando. Aun no comprendía cómo o qué había pasado desde que había oprimido el botón sin nombre, pero de alguna forma había logrado acceder a una parte profunda de quien había sido su tormento en su trayecto del subsuelo.

Ese dolor, ese cansancio y frustración con agonía, de alguna forma provenían de Chara, venían como si se trataran de ecos resonando de lo que alguna vez fue. Ese latido, por muy lejano que lo sintiese, le estaba siendo cada vez más familiar por muy extraño que le sonase ahora.

-Cha… ra… Ch…

La llamaba de donde fuera que estuviera, las ataduras que tenía consigo no bastarían para detenerla.

-Char…a…

Nada ni nadie podía.

-Chara…

Incluso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Chara… ¿D-dónde…?

No hubo aviso ni mucho menos preparación suficiente para la sensación aterradora de caída que tuvo de la nada. Era complicado saber si realmente estaba cayendo entre toda esa negrura, pero el que ya no se sintiera atada a algo invisible era un indicativo de que algo distinto le estaba pasando ahora. No había nada de lo que pudiera agarrarse, por lo que tan sólo alzó sus brazos en espera de chocar con algo en cualquier momento.

Sin saber en qué momento había terminado así el entorno o si ella era quien estaba moviéndose realmente, sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un tubo lleno de imágenes simultáneas de las que no podía enfocarse con claridad ante su caída, pero que había podido identificar algunas de las cuales coincidían con lo poco que conocía de Chara y que todo era a la perspectiva de su vista: jugando junto con Asriel, tejiendo un suéter rosado… pero otras le parecían ser algo completamente desconocido para ella, como unos humanos enfurecidos persiguiéndola, sus manos sobre unas flores amarillas aplastadas, una mano esquelética tomando la suya…

Y sin más, sin que pudiera notar en qué momento cambió su entorno, terminó sobre un tumulto de flores de un inmenso amarillo. El fuerte aroma tan cercano le fue sofocante que se levantó lo más que pudo para poder respirar mejor. Tras calmarse de la sensación de caída por unos segundos, pudo contemplar con mayor detenimiento el inmenso campo de flores doradas en el que se encontraba una vez más. El lugar de sus sueños.

El lugar donde le había llevado Chara en más de una ocasión.

Suspiró un tanto aliviada ante el melancólico recuerdo de lo que había sido la primera vez que había terminado con esas flores desde su llegada al reino de los monstruos. Esas flores siempre habían sido su salvación de cualquier fea caída y el vínculo extraño que pudiera tener con los antiguos príncipes. Ahora que se encontraba una vez más con esas flores, la sensación era un tanto diferente ante el hecho de lo que pudiera encontrarse ahora.

No había tenido que buscarla entre todo el infinito lugar florido, ella ya estaba ahí presente, observándola en la lejanía con un semblante indiferente a comparación de su mítica sonrisa triunfante. Terminó de levantarse por completo para caminar hacia ella sin prisa alguna. Pudiera que fuese el clima tranquilizador del emanaba el ambiente, pero ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de apresurar las cosas ante su evidente impaciencia. De alguna forma sabía que ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de tener que ir corriendo hacia ella, ya que se si se estaba presentando parada ahí, ante la vista de ella, era por el hecho de que no se iría ni ocultaría como las otras veces que sólo había intentado atormentarla. Ahora estaba ahí para algo más, y Frisk no tenía que cuestionarse para qué.

Se detuvo a un metro de distancia de ella, haciendo evidente las similitudes que tenían la una con la otra. La estatura y complexión eran los mismos, así como los ojos castaños y la forma redonda de la cara. La piel morena de la embajadora resaltaba aún más estando ante la pálida marmolea de lo que era Chara, la cual parecía una muñeca de porcelana con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello cobrizo. La primera humana caída, físicamente, era una joven muy hermosa a pesar de parecer como si recién se hubiese levantado de un largo y profundo sueño.

Tras tanto tiempo queriendo verla con tal de ayudarla y cumplir su promesa, el por fin lograr el cometido tan cercano no le era nada satisfactorio ahora.

-Bien, aquí me tienes. –Tras unos minutos incómodos, Chara por fin rompió el ambiente extraño que se formulaba entre ellas –Qué…

Frisk se lanzó con rapidez dándole un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la primera humana cayera de sentón sobre las flores. Chara se sujetó con una mano su rostro ante el impacto.

-Jeje… Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. –Terminó riendo con calma en lo que permanecía sentada junto con las flores. Apartó su mano de la cara y observó a la humana frente a ella. –Supongo que es tu forma de estar a mano por el golpe que yo te di.

La embajadora sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta, aunque lo que en verdad había querido era comprobar por su cuenta qué tan sólida se encontraba. No era algo propio de sí misma tal acción, pero realmente estaba molesta con ella por todo lo que había tenido que ocurrir para llegar a ese punto, y no contuvo sus ganas de querer golpearla por lo mismo. Aceptaba por cuenta propia la responsabilidad de sus actos, pero la primera humana también tenía gran parte de la culpa y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad única que se le presentaba ahora de hacerle entender eso.

-¿Y eso te hizo sentir mejor, o seguirás golpeándome? –La retó mientras le sonreía desde su sitio.

-No. Sé que unos cuantos golpes no arreglarán nada… por muy satisfactorio que pudiera ser. –Admitió Frisk mientras terminaba sentándose igualmente. La inmensa cantidad de flores que había eran de lo más cómodo para sentarse pese a no querer lastimar sus pétalos. Era imposible después de todo al ser lo único que habitaba en el sitio además de ellas dos. – ¿Qué es este lugar?

-El subconsciente de Asriel hizo este lugar para mí, en su anhelo desesperado de cumplirme mi último deseo antes de morir. –Explicó sin pena alguna, recargando sus codos en sus piernas para así sujetar su cabeza mientras la observaba fijamente. –Podría decirse que esto tendría que ser mi descanso eterno a su perspectiva, por eso es que pareciera no haber fin en este campo.

-Es algo hermoso. –Se conmovió al saber eso.

-Si quieres llamarle así a una prisión…

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Frisk tenía bastantes preguntas por hacerle ahora que por fin parecía que Chara estuviera dispuesta a dialogar pacíficamente. Pero el hecho de que accediera tan fácil tampoco le brindaba calma. Después de todo, había que estar con cautela cuando se trataba de la chica de pensamientos fríos.

-Arruinaste todo. –Comentó en voz alta Chara, tras haber suspirado con pereza del tanto tiempo que habían permanecido sin decir nada. –Sólo hacía falta que reiniciaras unas cuantas veces más… y seríamos más unidas de lo que te pudieras imaginar.

-Perdona mi franqueza, pero no me agrada esa idea. –Fue sincera Frisk en el acto. – ¿Qué es lo que querías obtener de eso si no te agrado?

-En cada reinicio, cada vez más podía tener tu alma, y por consiguiente, la posibilidad de que fuera mía en su totalidad. –Contestó sin preocupación alguna. –Tú no sabes usar el potencial de la determinación, es un desperdicio que alguien como tú pueda tenerla.

-¿Y tú lo habrías hecho mejor?

-Lo hacía, sí.

Frisk prefirió callar su opinión al respecto. El ambiente era tan relajante que calmaba todo su enojo en cuanto a la situación, cosa que no coincidía con la angustia y demás sensaciones negativas que había sentido anteriormente entre la densa negrura con la que había estado antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Cómo habían terminado en algo así ante tantas cosas antes?

Pareciera que su expresión estaba mostrando su desconcierto ante todo, ya que la chica de piel pálida suspiró con resignación antes de seguir hablando.

-Tampoco sé cómo es que pudiste ingresar aquí por tu propia cuenta, Frisk. Generalmente lograba hacerlo en un estado de total vulnerabilidad tuya, como por ejemplo cuando dormías, pero dejé de hacerlo al terminar siendo una molestia para mí tratar de hostigarte de esa forma. Eres asquerosamente optimista hasta para estas cosas.

-Tomaré como halago eso. –Sonrió Frisk satisfecha con eso. –Entonces… ¿Es así como se siente estar en una mente? ¿Estamos en…?

-No, no estamos precisamente en una mente, ni mucho menos en la del patético comediante si eso es lo que te preguntas. Eso te lo puedo asegurar de antemano. –Le sonrió con algo de malicia ante el susto de la última humana caída. Quitó una de sus manos para sólo estar recargada con una. –Debo agradecerte por sacarme de ahí, no me parecía considerar la opción de encontrarme en ese estado con él por más tiempo.

-Sans… entonces… -Le costaba poder formular una pregunta concreta. –Si no estamos en la mente de él…

-No podríamos estar hablando de esta forma de seguir así, boba. Empezando por el hecho de que tú no tienes la capacidad de hacerlo como yo.

-Sans está… -Continuó hablando, ignorando las palabras de Chara y sin poder decir en su totalidad lo que le aterraba saber.

-No sé y ni me interesa. –Comentó si tacto alguno. –Lo que en verdad quiero ver ahora es cómo sacarte de mi limbo personal estando tú consciente. No puede ser este un lugar de descanso si un fastidio como tú se encuentra aquí. Sé que Azzy opinaría lo mismo.

Aquello le hizo recordar algo que había pasado por alto tras tantas cosas en las que pensaba. La vez que habían estado los dos en ese mismo campo florido les había generado tal conmoción y tenue esperanza al príncipe aparentemente fallecido, que le había brindado la oportunidad de poder apaciguar las cosas entre ellos. Por fin estaba ante esa magnífica oportunidad de poder lograr su cometido y lo estaba desperdiciando ante su lamento de la posible pérdida de su amigo.

Apretó los puños ante la frustración que le generaba no poder conseguir las cosas como hubiera querido, pero ahora no le cabía duda de que no siempre podría obtener lo que quisiera con el simple hecho de desearlo. Si en verdad iba a seguir adelante sin usar nunca más su mítico poder, tenía que aceptar que había acciones que conllevaban una responsabilidad con la que cargar y afrontar a su modo.

Le habría encantado aprender bien esa lección… si no fuera por su terquedad. Admitió en sus adentros la inmadurez que tenía respecto a su forma de ver las cosas, después de todo, no se había permitido crecer apropiadamente. Les había arrebatado a todos esa misma oportunidad.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, determinada en por fin hacer lo correcto.

-Chara, sé que te sonará loco, pero quiero salvarte. –Comentó finalmente tras observar en silencio cómo la chica pálida tocaba los pétalos alrededor de ella, como si en ello pudiera encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. –Aunque esté molesta contigo por lo que hiciste, me hiciste hacer y por lo que hice yo por mi cuenta… considero que hay algo bueno en ti.

-Siempre me ha parecido estúpida la forma de ver las cosas como bien o mal, las cosas son sólo acciones y consecuencias solamente. –Comentó sin apartar su mano de los pétalos y mirándola con un semblante burlesco. –Por ejemplo ahora. Tú te sientes culpable por todo lo sucedido y quieres librarte de esa culpa haciendo una acción que tú consideras como buena.

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero aun así soy sincera en cuanto a querer salvarte. –Continuó impidiéndose entrar en llanto por eso. –Tú eres una mejor hija que yo. Tú… eres una mejor Dreemurr y seguramente una buena princesa para todos… Sabes enfocarte en lo que en verdad importa de las cosas fuera de todo sentimentalismo. Eres mucho mejor que yo, y es por eso que debes volver con ellos. Te extrañan… y te necesitan.

Sus palabras hicieron que Chara dejara de acariciar las flores, para concentrarse totalmente en la embajadora que levemente temblaba ante una evidente contención de lágrimas. Incluso dejó de apoyarse en su mano para enderezarse correctamente.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo lograré, pero quiero salvarte no sólo por una promesa o por un capricho como tú dices, sino por los reyes y…

-Te equivocas.

-¿Ah?

-Nunca fui una "buena" hija ni mucho menos digna de portar tal apellido, sin embargo estuve agradecida de que me tuvieran consigo. –Comentó Chara calmadamente, aunque algo en su semblante había cambiado que Frisk no podía expresar con exactitud. –Por lo mismo hice todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance en cuanto a ayudarlos. No me arrepiento de cómo terminaron las cosas, pero tampoco es algo que me haya dejado satisfecha. Asriel me impidió que nos defendiéramos y la total muerte debía de ser la consecuencia de dicho error, pero Asriel me arrebató eso manteniéndome aquí. Ese debilucho sentimental nos condenó a ambos por eso. No estamos ni vivos ni muertos. Solo somos el eco de lo que alguna vez fuimos… y para el colmo, tenemos que lidiar contigo como intermediaria.

-Bueno, si consideras que es terrible mi compañía, en mi defensa te digo que tampoco fue muy grata la tuya. Así que estamos a mano en cuanto a castigos personales se refiere. –Se defendió en el acto, ayudándole a calmarse de la tristeza que había estado sintiendo. –Y sobre el tema de Asriel ¿Cómo fue que lograste traernos aquí a ambos aquella vez? ¿Qué no se supone que estabas en mi mente? ¿O estamos realmente en la de Asriel? Estoy muy confundida ahora.

-Veo que en verdad quieres hablar de muchas cosas. Tantas preguntas resaltan lo estúpida que eres. –Gruñó pese a su semblante pacífico. –No sé cómo terminé atrapada en tu mente. Te garantizo que no fue nada agradable despertar un día y descubrir no sólo que estaba no viva, sino que dependía de ti para lo que fuera. Respecto a Azzy al ser una flor, su concepto de dormir difiere mucho a como lo hacen los humanos y monstruos, así que era mucho más difícil traerlo a este lugar. Quería dialogar con él para ver la forma de idealizar un plan, pero no sólo era difícil mantenerlo en éste lugar, sino que ante el hecho de que prefirió ponerse de tu lado… lo hace un traidor y un malagradecido.

-Pero te importa. –Concluyó Frisk un tanto sorprendida al percatarse de eso. –Te importa lo que Asriel piense de ti. No te agrada el hecho de sentirte excluida o remplazada.

-Me da igual. –Atajó de inmediato a sabiendas de a dónde quería dirigir la conversación. –Ya no puedo sentir nada.

-Chara, hace un momento comentaste que el subconsciente de Asriel creó esto para ti. Él actualmente piensa en ti en todo momento, llamándote su única amiga en el mundo e incluso hizo un pacto con alguien que no le agradaba con tal de darte la oportunidad de una mejor vida en cuanto supo que seguías existiendo. –Señaló un tanto desesperada de que pudiera comprenderlo, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que había arrancado algunas flores en su misma desesperación. –Creo que es lo mismo con tu caso. El que Asriel de alguna forma siga existiendo en la forma de una flor, indica que tú tampoco pudiste dejarle ir. Ambos están manteniendo el uno al otro. Ambos desean que el otro tenga una oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Eso explicaría por qué pude sentir a Asriel hace unos momentos… y porqué luego pude sentir esas esencias negativas tuyas. Están… juntos en varias formas.

-¿Sentir? ¿Esencias negativas? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –Chara arqueó la ceja interrogativamente.

Frisk no contestó de inmediato tras ponerse a analizar mentalmente su conjetura. A lo que recordaba que le había dicho Alphys tras su revelación del código RESET, cabía la posibilidad de que el alma de Asriel aun existiera si aún permanecían sus memorias, pero aquello no había tenido sentido en el momento tras ser absurdo relacionar recuerdos con sentimientos partidarios del alma. Sabía que el tema era muy complicado tras desconocer por completo la naturalidad de las almas y variaciones, incluso más por la suya, la cual parecía ser de las más complicadas de todas.

La clave en todo ello pudiera ser la misma determinación. Si Asriel había absorbido el alma determinada de Chara… ¿significaba que la misma había conservado la suya en un acto desesperado? Pero si fuera el caso ¿En dónde estaban realmente esas almas? ¿Qué o cómo había pasado que había logrado sentir sus almas si éstas no permanecían? Ese latido, ese llanto… ¿De quién de los dos era? ¿O eran los dos al mismo tiempo?

Mareándose si misma con tantas ideas en su cabeza, terminó riéndose por lo mismo. Chara tenía razón, tanta formulación de preguntas le hacían parecer tonta. Pero no podía evitarlo, la emoción que le brindaba el descubrir algo nuevo y esperanzador en cuanto a ellos… la llenaba de determinación.

-Pude sentir sus almas. –Terminó contestando tras tantas cosas formulándose en su mente. –No lo tengo del todo claro, pero me parece que ambos están sufriendo.

-Si ese fuese el caso, ya no importa. –Comentó Chara mientras se levantaba con cuidado y estiró como si hubiese estado por mucho tiempo en mala posición. –En cualquier momento todo se irá a la mierda, así que ya da igual si fuese eso cierto o no.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Se alteró tras ver cómo la primera humana se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella. Quiso levantarse también a modo defensivo, pero Chara se le había adelantado y tomado su brazo una vez que se agachó a su altura. Tener su cara tan cercana a la suya no era nada reconfortante, sino aterrador tras notar que su mirada era sumamente oscura ahora. – ¿Qué significa esto?

-Que ya llegó el momento de que te vayas de aquí. –Oficialmente sus ojos eran completamente negros. –Ganaste la batalla, ahora largo.

La cara de Chara había sido tan aterradora en el momento, que el susto que le había generado tal cercanía fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que terminaba abriendo los ojos, sin haberse dado cuenta antes de que los tenía cerrados. Fue como despertar de una mala pesadilla.

Una que incluso parecía ser mucho mejor que la realidad que tenía.

El dolor de todo su cuerpo le llegó de tal magnitud que la mareó en el acto estando ella en el suelo. Con la vista un tanto nublada pudo observar poco a poco que de nuevo se encontraba en el pasillo principal del castillo, cuya luz del ocaso mostraba qué tan destruido había quedado el lugar. Pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención, sino el ver al esqueleto bajo tumbado boca abajo en el suelo inconsciente, mientras que lo que le parecía un aura roja sin forma definida flotaba arriba de él.

No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio de saber que Sans aún se encontraba vivo, o de lo contrario habría terminado hecho polvo. Pero eso no era algo que pudiera decir lo mismo sobre ella, ya que en cuanto había estirado su mano con algo de esfuerzo, contempló un tanto horrorizada que la tenía completamente empapada de sangre. Ella estaba tumbada en un inmenso charco de sangre… su sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese estado? ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido ya?

Siendo consciente de su estado y dolor, pudo darse cuenta que su otra mano aún se encontraba pegada al código rojo, el cual desapareció casi en el acto como si éste hubiera esperado lo suficiente a que se encontrara consciente. Pudiera ser el hecho de lo débil que se sentía y de que su vista nublada no le ayudaba, pero le había dado la impresión de poder leer la palabra SAVE con letras rojas, poco antes de que éste desapareciera. Sonrió con pesar tras unos segundos de razonar eso.

Aunque su situación no fuese nada favorecedora, le preocupaba más el hecho de observar cómo el aura roja comenzaba a desvanecerse en vez de su propio estado crítico. No le cabía duda de que se trataba de Chara de alguna forma y que la había sacado de la mente de Sans, pero el que pareciera estar desapareciendo le confirmaba lo que había querido decir antes de correrla de su limbo personal.

Sin un cuerpo al cual permanecer, Chara dejaría de existir al no poseer uno propio. Y si ella desaparecía, ¿Asriel también lo haría por estar vinculados de una forma? Era un riesgo que no quería tomar en caso de ser posible dicha conexión. Tan sólo estaba frente a puras conjeturas sin una idea definida, le aterraba equivocarse… pero tampoco iba a cruzar brazos viendo cómo pudieran desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Aunque no le agradara del todo tener que volver a tener a Chara consigo, era sincera en cuanto a querer salvarla.

Levantarse no era una opción ante lo débil que se encontraba ya, por lo que terminó arrastrándose como pudo para acercarse y alzar su mano para tocar aquella aura de forma indefinida. Fue como si metiera la mano en un balde de agua fría, una en la que no le gustaba que le tocaran.

" _¿Qué parte de ya ganaste fue lo que no entendiste?"_ –La voz apenas y era audible, pero podía escucharle dada la cercanía. Aunque también pudiera tratarse de que la estaba tocando y pudiera entenderle por eso. No estaba segura del asunto y no tenía cabeza para detenerse a aclarar eso. _–"Déjame en paz y sigue con tu patética vida. Es lo que querías ¿no?"._

-Aún no termino. –Contestó con algo de dificultad. –Debo rescatar a un par de tercos todavía.

" _Mira quién habla de terquedad"._

Apretó su mano queriendo comprobar si aquello pudiera tomarse, cosa que de alguna forma indescriptible funcionaba. Aunque se sentía como si estuviera tomando un hielo por bastante tiempo, no le importó tener que permanecer así por un tiempo. Apenas y pudo levantarse para estar hincada y pudo apreciar aún más su herida catastrófica de su abdomen, la cual había hecho que todo su vestido arraigado estuviera en un llamativo rojo oscuro nada agraciado para el momento. Levantarse de esa forma le hizo sentirse fallecer, pero se reusó a dejarse llevar por su malestar y volvió a tomar el aura ahora con las dos manos.

" _Te advierto que nada ha cambiado entre nosotras, Frisk. Si me ingresas de nuevo a tu mente, las cosas podrían seguir igual o peor para ti. No cometo el mismo error dos veces"._

Frisk lo sabía de antemano y eso era precisamente lo que no le agradaba, pero no se le ocurría nada más para seguir manteniendo la esencia de la primera humana en caer al reino. Su alma no era una opción para eso ante la incapacidad humana de hacer eso. Lo único que le quedaba era su mente y…

Puso sus manos sosteniendo el aura a la altura de su pecho un tanto dudosa. No estaba segura si pudiera ser la opción correcta, pero tampoco le quedaban otras alternativas. En la mente la torturaba y manipulaba siendo ella lo suficientemente astuta para hacerlo, pero en el corazón… ¿las cosas pudieran ser diferentes? ¿Ahí no trataría de controlarla? ¿Le podría ayudar incluso? No tenía ni idea de si era lo mejor a hacer.

Pero algo le decía que pudiera ser la respuesta correcta a su problema.

No queriendo pasar más tiempo, sin pensárselo más pegó la esencia de Chara en su pecho, pero con tan solo rozarla con ella le provocó un dolor tan atroz que le hizo gritar a todo pulmón, mas no la soltó en ningún momento. Era como si se estuviera encajando una daga en el corazón, y su estado crítico que requería atención inmediata no ayudaba para nada. Tratando de meterla poco a poco tampoco era de ayuda, realmente dolía como si fuese a morir en el intento.

En su esfuerzo podía apreciar su barra de vida igualmente. Ésta ya se encontraba en 0.0001, y los ceros iban en aumento conforme seguía su insistencia en introducir a Chara en su pecho. El lugar se estaba tornando en un tono escarlata gracias a la luminosidad de su alma manteniéndose determinada bajo cualquier costo.

" _Idiota, ni siquiera estás pensando bien las cosas"._

-N-no es como si pudiera darme el lujo de hacerlo ahora… -Lagrimeó por el dolor que se estaba provocando.

" _Ahora soy sólo un eco, una sombra… oscuridad. No soy más lo que alguna vez fui como humana. Si dejas que la oscuridad entre en tu corazón, no te garantizo que puedas salir bien librada de eso"._

-¿T-te estás preocupando por mí?

" _No. Sólo no quiero que haya más víctimas de lo que me hicieron. No le daré esa satisfacción a ese monstruo"._

-Es un riesgo que quiero tomar C-Chara… Ya no hay otra opción…

" _Si, si la hay. Dejarme morir, idiota"._

-Si quisieras morir… ya habrías visto el modo desde hace tiempo… Lo que pasa es que no te g-gusta sentir que perdiste ¿cierto? Y no quieres continuar porque consideras que harías que gane más yo.

" _No pretendas ahora que sabes de mi"._

Poco a poco siguió introduciendo la esencia en su pecho, pero el dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Sentía que en cualquier momento pudiera desmayarse por lo mismo, pero se reusaba a cualquier cosa que le impidiera cumplir con su objetivo. Ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que tuviera alrededor, sólo en la meta que tenía consigo en sus manos.

" _Frisk… para ¡PARA!"._

El grito de Chara no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de que por primera vez había percibido algo que no fuera sarcasmo o indiferencia de parte suya. Como si en verdad estuviera sintiendo dolor igual que ella.

" _No quiero esto. ¡PARA! No quiero tu dolor"._

-Chara…

" _Déjame en paz. Morir sin sentir nada es la mejor piedad que pudieras darme ¿Por qué sigues queriendo hacerme esto?"._

-¡Porque hay alguien que te espera, idiota! –Terminó exclamando como pudo ante la molestia que ya estaba siendo para ella. Dar tal grito no le ayudó para nada en su estado, cosa que la mareó aún más. –Al menos dale la oportunidad de que te diga algo en persona… ya que existes por él y él por ti… No tomes la decisión por tu cuenta, considera también la suya… y lo que ambos decidan juntos, lo respetaré…

Hablar tanto le costó esfuerzo que hubiera sido mejor usarlo para la presión de sus manos. Apenas y podía respirar ahora. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el aura ahora comenzaba a ayudarle empujándose a sí misma, le habría sido casi imposible seguir.

" _Bueno, de cualquier forma moriremos ¿Qué puedo perder con intentarlo?"_ –De nuevo había sonado su habitual sarcasmo. – _"Te estás matando por tu cuenta justo ahora. Con suerte regresaríamos a pelear una vez más"._

Frisk ya no dijo nada al costarle seguir respirando. Su determinación le ayudaba a seguir con su labor, pero su herida le estaba exigiendo parar antes de que fuese tarde. Nunca le había temido a la muerte, pero por primera vez se cuestionó si su poder de regresar a su punto de guardado funcionaría igual ante el caso de que ella misma se estaba provocando el dolor. Desconocía muchas cosas de su mítico poder, pero siempre habría preferido ver las cosas ventajosas que tenía consigo a cuestionarse su verdadera utilidad y naturaleza.

Hubiera querido llegar al punto de guardado para evitar algunos riesgos de lo que estaba haciendo, pero apenas y podía mantenerse cuerda sin desmayarse, por lo que ya no era para nada una opción a tomar dadas sus circunstancias. Y dejando todo a la suerte, empujó con lo que quedaba de fuerza a su pecho, queriendo acabar con el dolor de una buena vez en lugar de seguir sufriendo, terminando de introducirla a su corazón.

El dolor había sido tan indescriptible que terminó gritando de agonía antes de terminar cayendo de espaldas. Desmayándose por completo tras demasiado esfuerzo por su parte, bañándose en su propia sangre derramada en el suelo.

El pasillo dejó de alumbrarse con el tono escarlata del alma, para dar paso a la noche que recién estaba llegando.

.

.

No recordaba cuándo se había sentido así de aturdido en su vida, pero no le cabía duda de que había experimentado la peor de todas tras el susto e impotencia que había sentido, tras haber visto cómo la embajadora había alzado su mano invocando aquella figura geométrica roja. Poco a poco siendo consciente de eso, abrió sus cuencas con algo de prisa y se encontró a si mismo tumbado en el frío suelo del castillo. Los huesos los sentía entumecidos, pero no le dio importancia a eso ante el horror que se le presentaba ahora frente a él.

Su hermano menor seguía tumbado inconsciente, pero a simple vista se le veía en buen estado a comparación de la humana envuelta en su propia sangre, completamente acabada. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había perdido el conocimiento? ¿Qué había hecho Frisk?

Se levantó de golpe para acercarse aún más a la humana y revisar sus signos vitales de inmediato. Viéndola tal y como se encontraba, con su vestido rasgado y sus hombrereras emplumadas maltratadas, realmente parecía un ángel caído. Uno que había tenido que sufrir por haber sido descuidado.

Con algo de alivió detectó que aún estaba respirando, pero su piel fría y toda la sangre derramada hizo que sus cuencas se oscurecieran del miedo que le estaba produciendo sentir lo mal que estaba la situación. En un acto desesperado se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso con cuidado con tal de darle algo de calor. Alzó sus manos en su herida para comenzar a curarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Su magia no estaba funcionando, no estaba haciendo nada por ella.

No podía curarla porque se sentía culpable.

-Frisk…

Comenzó a temblar del pánico que le estaba produciendo no saber qué hacer. No era nada agradable verla en ese estado, ni mucho menos saber la situación por la que había llegado a ese punto.

-¿Q-QUÉ ESPERAS?… LLÉVALA…

La voz de Papyrus le sobresaltó en gran medida al no haberse dado cuenta de su despertar. El esqueleto alto se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo ante lo adolorido que se encontraba, pero su semblante preocupado no se le comparaba con el que Sans seguramente estaba teniendo ahora.

-P-Papyrus, ¿te…?

-ESTOY BIEN… NADA PUEDE VENCERME, YA LO SABES –Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada con tal de calmarlo, aunque no era del todo sincera y ambos esqueletos lo sabían. –LLÉVALA AL LABORATORIO…

Sans asintió con la cabeza en silencio y levantó con mucho cuidado a Frisk procurando no lastimarla más. Con algo de torpeza y dificultad la terminó cargando en sus brazos para desaparecer de inmediato ante la vista del guardaespaldas.

.

.

Aunque había sido cómico el apreciar a la flor borracha, para Alphys había sido muy incómodo ingeniársela para no llamar la atención y poder salir con prisa. No le había podido avisar a nadie ante la urgencia de que la flor no rebelara nada más que pusiera toda la situación en aprietos, por lo que estaba apurándose de cierta forma para volver a la ceremonia antes de que se percataran de su ausencia. Su firma después de todo era requerida.

Dejando a Flowey más tranquilo, tomó sus llaves para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el castillo. No había de qué preocuparse si en su propio estado embriagado le había sido más fácil meterlo en su urna de cristal, sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba en un prototipo más fácil de romper en lo que desinfectaría el otro lleno de alcohol. Pero la repentina aparición frente a ella le hizo gritar del susto y lanzar sus llaves en alguna parte.

Ver a Sans cargando de esa forma a Frisk, como una princesa se tratase y con su sudadera favorita puesta, le habría hecho gritar de emoción si no fuera por el hecho de verla empapada de sangre y con el vestido completamente arruinado. El semblante aterrado de su amigo le imploraba con simple vista de que se hiciera algo de inmediato. Alphys no tuvo que decir nada, inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la camilla más cercana que tuviera y Sans le siguió entendiendo todo.

Su lado profesional le hizo enfocarse en su ahora paciente impidiéndose entrar en pánico. En cuanto el esqueleto puso a Frisk en la camilla rompió aún más su vestimenta para revisar sus heridas. Su abdomen estaba completamente perforado y varios de sus huesos rotos, por lo que alzó sus manos y comenzó a curarla con magia para regenerar primero su herida más catastrófica y de mayor peligro.

-¿L-los demás…?

-No tienen ni idea. –Respondió Sans todo sudoroso y con prisa. –Fue una batalla aislada.

La científica real tenía muchas preguntas que tuvo que ahogar debido al momento crítico. Su magia curadora no era tan excepcional como le habría encantado que fuera, pero era una de las ramas que había tenido que estudiar a la perfección cuando decidió enfocarse en el mundo científico. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de los humanos era muy distinto al de los monstruos, y aunque estuviera cerrando la herida regenerando todo el daño, en poco tiempo captó en dónde estaría todo el problema.

-S-Sans…

El mencionado no le prestó atención tras enfocarse únicamente en curarle lo único que sabía hacer de ello. Era casi nulo su intento de curar los huesos ante el temblor notorio que estaba teniendo en sus manos, y así como la culpa que le invadía de sus heridas, pero no apartaba la vista de su objetivo impidiéndose fallar en eso. Fuera lento o no, estaba más tranquilo si Alphys se encargaba de todo lo demás mucho mejor que él.

-P-perdió mucha sangre… -El aura verde que había estado invadiendo a la humana por medio de las manos de la reptil, poco a poco fue disminuyendo al estar terminando su labor. –N-nosotros no…

-Puedes regenerarlo también.

-Los humanos son distintos, Sans… Se pueden arreglar órganos, huesos… al estar ahí presentes, pero sangre perdida… eso no puede crearse, t-tiene que obtenerse…

-Pues obtenla entonces.

-¿D-dónde? ¿Ella e-es la única humana aquí? –Su postura profesional desapareció en cuanto comenzó a llorar de frustración y miedo.

-¡No sé! ¡Solo haz algo! –Exclamó Sans desesperado. No quería hacerse la idea de que ya no podía hacerse nada más. No quería siquiera pensar en eso. – ¡Tú eres la científica real!

-¡Tú eres científico también! –Exclamó de igual manera la reptil. –Y-yo no t-tengo todas las respuestas…

Sans casi golpea la camilla de pura frustración, pero se limitó a oprimir el puño con tal de calmar sus temblores. El cuerpo de Frisk se veía completamente normal ahora, pero en efecto, la pérdida de sangre era un gran problema para su especie y era algo imposible de obtener siendo todos monstruos. Las composiciones básicas de ambas especies eran distintas en varios aspectos.

Lo único que de alguna forma le brindaba todavía esperanza era el sonido de su corazón de la máquina. Aunque fuese lento, el órgano seguía latiendo en su lucha de seguir viviendo, pero aunque fuese ella determinada eso no bastaría para lo esencial de su cuerpo. Necesitaba pensar en algo pronto manteniendo su cabeza fría.

Pudiese ser los nervios de ambos científicos, pero el repentino estruendo de un cristal les hizo saltar a modo alerta. No tardaron en darse cuenta que se trataba de la flor que estaba arrastrándose con el resto de su contenedor para llegar hacia ellos.

-C-cha…a –Flowey estaba un tanto perdido en si, pero aun así se las había ingeniado para mantenerse erguido. –Ya vooooooyyyyy.

-Retrocede hierba, o te perforo ahora.

Sans activó su ojo molesto con todo, lo que menos necesitaba era una complicación más. Lo notaba un tanto extraño en su forma de andar y hablar, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar qué le estaba ocurriendo ahora ni mucho menos por qué pudo librarse de su prisión. Tenía algo mucho más importante qué hacer. Sin embargo su amenaza pasó por alto y la flor siguió arrastrándose como podía, tratando de llegar hacia el cuerpo de la humana.

-Hoowwwdyyy… Noo grriteees, ya eshtoy aquíiiiiii –Su mirada se enfocaba en Frisk pese a estar un tanto perdida. – No eshtoy borrasho. Tú eresh la idiota, idiotaaaa.

-¿Qué…? –Alphys estaba completamente confundida y apenada.

Sans se quedó estático. Su desconcierto sobre la extraña actitud de la planta no se comparaba con el enojo que le brindaba poder ver al ser incorpóreo encima de la embajadora, dirigiéndose hacia la flor con un semblante molesto. Notaba que su boca se movía, más no emitía ningún sonido que el esqueleto pudiera percibir de su parte. Había una extraña conexión vinculada entre ellas y estaba con sus manos sobre su pecho con movimientos constantes, como si con ello hiciera latir el corazón que difícilmente lograba mantenerse.

Escuchaba un tanto lejano que Alphys le estuviera llamando, él tan sólo se estaba concentrando con ira ante la chica espectral que se atrevía a seguir ahí ante su vista. Tardó en percatarse que lograba verla gracias a que tenía su ojo activado y que la diferencia estaba en que ya no estaba en la mente de la humana, sino que era algo más… indescriptible. Aunque pudiera haber muchas preguntas por hacerse sobre ese hecho, Sans sólo le importaba una que le llenaba de rabia: ¿Por qué había vuelto a estar con Frisk?

Parecía que su mirada de ira era de lo más penetrante, ya que el intento de humana se percató de que estaba siendo observada por él y se giró con un semblante diferente, cosa que le confirmaba que también era extraño para ella que pudiera ser vista por él. Sin embargo no mantuvo mucho tiempo esa expresión tras gritarle algo que nunca pudo oír y que tampoco le interesaba escuchar.

-Dishe que… vayash al cuarto de ener…gía, shi, energía…. Del laboratorio… y que acshedasshhh al almacén… de la contraparte…

-¿De qué está hablando? –Alphys volvió a mantener la magia verde sobre la humana tras no saber qué mas hacer. –Sans ¿Qué…?

-¡Que te apuressshhhh… comediante! –Continuó Flowey con el tallo doblado, como si hubiera un peso que no pudiera soportar de sus pétalos –Chara hashe lo posible por mantenerla ashi… pero que no será suficiente si no… ¿sangre? ¿De dónde planeash sacar esshoo?

Chara se le veía molesta con su intérprete, pero en ningún momento apartó las manos del pecho de la embajadora. Fue así como Sans se dio cuenta de que la conexión ahora venía del corazón. ¿Le estaba perjudicando ahí ahora o sólo era mero instinto de auto sobrevivencia? ¿Por qué ahora se enfocaba en mantenerla viva cuando antes quería que muriera hasta obligarla a reiniciar? Tendría todas las de ganar en caso de que volvieran al último punto de guardado de la embajadora, por lo que no encontraba el sentido de que ahora estuviera haciendo algo caritativo.

-No haré caso a lo que tenga que decir un parásito –Dijo finalmente Sans apartando la mirada de ella.

-Puesh que mal… sha que es la única que shabe cómo ayudar –Rio un poco la flor estando ya sobre el suelo. –Una humana que sabe… qué necesita la otra humana… Tiene sentido, ¿no?... ¿Lo tiene? No eshtoy seguro…

-¿O-otra humana? Sans, ¿realmente de qué están hablando?

-Luego te explico.

Atajó el mencionado un tanto sudoroso. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, tenían razón respecto a que ellos como monstruos no sabían con exactitud qué se requería para salvar a la humana. Y si el cadáver existente sabía qué hacer… ¿sería correcto hacerle caso? ¿Aun cuando ella había provocado todo? ¿Tan desesperado estaba? Esa última tenía respuesta. Si, si lo estaba.

Le aterraba saber que seguirle su indicación pudiera provocar algo peor, pero ante la falta de opciones no tuvo de otra. Asintió con la cabeza sin seguir viendo al ser incorpóreo, como si con ello fuera suficiente para decirle que seguiría tales indicaciones.

-Cuarto de energía del laboratorio ¿qué más?

-Tu mano en… abajo… shi.

-Más claro, hierba. ¡No tengo tiempo!

-Sholo dice eso, no tengo la cuuulpa de que no entiendasshhhh –Rio mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Parecía que también el espectro se estaba desesperando con tal comportamiento, por lo que quitó una mano del pecho de Frisk y comenzó a deletrear cosas con lenguaje de señas con prisa. Sans no se cuestionó por qué ella sabía tal lenguaje corporal, ya sería algo que se enfocaría luego en conocer. En cuanto pudo terminar la oración "pon tu mano debajo de la fuente de poder para acceder al almacén", desapareció en el acto para trasladarse en tal lugar. Le parecía todavía una indicación extraña, pero mientras no tuviera otra alternativa, lo haría.

Haciendo tal indicación sintiéndose un poco tonto con eso, no contó con que uno de los azulejos se tornaría azul con su tacto en lo que unos grabados simbólicos se tornaban rápidamente para dar paso a su mano. Era un cuadro un tanto pequeño en apariencia, pero por dentro era un almacén escondido a simple vista de lo que parecían bolsas rojas. En cuanto tomó uno con cuidado, notó que éstas estaban conservadas por magia y que se trataban de sangre. Sin pensárselo más, tomó todas las que había y se las llevó consigo en menos de un pestañeo.

Alphys le lanzó una mirada asustada al ver lo que tenía consigo, mas no hizo preguntas y se puso de inmediato en hacer la transfusión de sangre con lo que tuviera a la mano. Sans le ayudaba en lo que podía, pero tras unos minutos de ser más un estorbo que cualquier cosa, terminó por tumbarse en el suelo a un lado, mientras tomaba la mano de la embajadora todavía angustiado.

Ya no veía al parásito causante de todo, pero de algún modo presentía que todavía se encontraba ahí, esperando al igual que él. No se explicaba cómo fue que había logrado verla en ese momento, pero de cualquier forma no quería comprobar en el momento si realmente se había tratado de su ojo. No quería ver a alguien tan catastrófico como ella, le era desagradable lo que había podido hacer por tanto tiempo.

Pero ahora si tenía varias cosas explicadas. Si Frisk había tenido eso todo el tiempo, admiraba aun más la fortaleza que había tenido en tratar de mantenerla al margen. No como él, que a la primera le había dado acceso a todo y le fue muy difícil hallar la forma de detenerla de algún modo posible. Y aunque hubiera podido hacer algo por muy minúsculo que fuera, había sido muy tarde para detenerla. Chara se había enfocado en su conocimiento sobre la magia y estudios del espacio-tiempo, había sido muy astuta en dirigirse a lo más valioso de su mente sin preocuparle lo demás. Darle un bloqueo mental momentáneo había sido demasiado pesado para él, pero de cualquier forma ella ya poseía dicho conocimiento en su propia mente ahora.

Sans estaba cansado, pero se reusaba a cerrar sus cuencas mientras la humana siguiera luchando por su vida de alguna forma. Era maravilloso que ella continuase en su estado; determinación o no, era realmente sorprendente tal resistencia en una situación como esa. Frisk sí que sabía sorprender cada vez que se mostraba determinada en algo, no tenía límites para eso. No soltaba su mano ante el miedo de perderla pese a eso.

Aunque no hubiese querido en el momento, no podía evitar pensar en lo realmente importante que era ella para él. Era algo deprimente que se diera cuenta de eso hasta llegar a una situación de esa magnitud. Undyne tenía razón después de todo, le gustaba más de lo que creía; realmente ya estaba enamorado. Y eso no le causaba más que angustia ante la posibilidad de haberlo arruinado todo por su propia debilidad.

Los repentinos ruidos de la otra habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de inmediato para tratar con ello en lo que Alphys seguía en su labor. Soltó la mano de la humana con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la entrada antes de que las cosas pudieran empeorar. Los gritos de su amiga le indicaban eso.

-¿Dónde… está… mi hija? –Preguntó Toriel con respiración entrecortada, y con un semblante sombrío e intimidante en cuanto vio al esqueleto.

-En atención urgente, será mejor que esperemos aquí. –Indicó un tanto cansado.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Papyrus sólo nos dijo que la trajiste aquí al estar herida, mas no dijo cómo fue que terminó así –Su rostro sombrío cambió radicalmente a uno de preocupación absoluta. –Asgore sigue atendiendo a varios manifestantes y vendrá en cuanto pueda.

Con un ademán de su mano, la convenció de que se sentara en la primera silla que encontró a la vista. Aunque Toriel se mostrara preocupada tras ser ignorante de los hechos, no se compraba con Sans que parecía a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento, pero que se rehusaba a eso.

-Es… una larga historia.

.

.

.

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la espera. Estuve trabajando mucho en los días pasados y tuve que dormir mucho para recuperarme. De hecho aún me falta sueño, pero no quería posponer más tiempo la intensidad de la final de temporada. Estoy ultra emocionada de haber llegado a este punto y que muchos me estén siguiendo en esta historia. Los amooooooo!**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el final de la segunda temporada! Aaaaaahhhh! Ya estamos por entrar a la tercera!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


	52. Chapter 52

Partiendo del revuelo que se había armado desde la decisión de nombrar como princesa a la humana adoptada y de su huida tras tan extraño evento, Asgore había tenido que hacer miles de maniobras con tal de que pudieran comprender la situación sin necesidad de entrar en detalles personales. Era imposible salir de ahí siquiera con tanta muchedumbre encima suyo sobre la gran puerta cuestionándole todo, sin embargo había sido Toriel quien había erradicado el conflicto tras tomar el uso de la palabra en la primera oportunidad, una vez que había vuelto al salón desde que Papyrus les había alertado en privado del estado crítico de Frisk.

A simple vista se le notaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al hablarles con el corazón sobre el dolor que era perder hijos y que pudiera tener esa nueva oportunidad con la humana, centenares de monstruos habían terminado llorando con ella y habían opacado la protesta al comprender el anhelo que estaban teniendo sus reyes sobre la adopción. En compañía de la noticia de que su reina había vuelto, muchos vitorearon contentos con la esperanza de que las cosas serían mejores, pero la opinión estaba dividida al ser notorio el grupo inconforme sobre la decisión de tal nombramiento pospuesto por la realeza. Incluso había terminado interviniendo toda la guardia real para evitar pleitos.

Asgore había comprendido en silencio el sacrificio y entrega que estaba dando Toriel si había decidido continuar con el matrimonio. No tenía que pensarle demasiado para saber que lo estaba haciendo por Frisk y no por él, pero a su vez eso le indicaba que las cosas estaban marchando terribles como para que su ahora de nuevo esposa estuviera optando por ese camino con tal de calmarlo todo en el reino. Una vez acabado todo, sin emplear palabra alguna ni mucho menos una explicación, Toriel le había llevado entre lágrimas al pasillo que conducía al cuarto de trono para contemplar con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado realmente. Con tan sólo ver el charco de sangre le había sido suficiente para entrar en pánico.

Tras ello, habían ido corriendo hacia el laboratorio para estar presentes en el proceso de curación de su hija. Habían decidido no hacer pública la situación al considerar que las cosas ya estaban lo demasiado delicadas como para empeorarlas con la posibilidad de la pérdida de otra hija. Y aunque Alphys les hubiera explicado que el verdadero peligro ya había pasado y de que se pondría mejor… el que no despertara no les generaba ninguna confianza.

Asgore había demandado una verdadera explicación sobre lo que había pasado con Frisk, y para su sorpresa, había sido Sans quien se había levantado en el acto. Le era inusual verlo sin su chaqueta de siempre.

-¿Qué pasaría, majestad, si le dijera que tiene hijos problemáticos? –Aunque su característica sonrisa estaba presente, su voz cansada y apagada decía más sobre su estado que otra cosa.

-Diría que es una falta de respeto que los menciones, considerando cómo están las cosas ahora. –Su mirada se mostró un tanto sombría. No estaba para bromas si la salud de su hija adoptiva estaba en riesgo.

-Sans dice que… Chara, estuvo en su cabeza… y que ahora yace en Frisk. –Irrumpió Toriel con total seriedad. –Que las heridas que tiene nuestra niña se las hizo él al haber sido controlado por ella.

-Entonces estás afirmando tu traición y tú inestabilidad mental, esqueleto.

Invocó su tridente en el acto, cosa que hizo temblar a Alphys tras ser aterrador verlo con esa postura. Incluso Sans había retrocedido con sus cuencas vacías sin apartar la mirada de su arma, como si en cualquier momento pudiera tratar de lincharlo con ello. Pero Toriel había sido más rápida y lo había detenido sujetando su brazo levemente, y más que por su tacto, su temblor notorio había sido el detonante para calmarse.

-Asgore, yo tampoco le creí cuando me dijo. –La reina le miraba directamente con un gesto cansado. –Casi intenté matarlo por eso.

-Yo omitiría el "casi" de esa oración. –Comentó por lo bajo Sans, pese a ser ignorado.

-… sin embargo, su descripción de Chara es más que perfecta. –Continuó Toriel. –Su risa cantarina, la pose de sus manos, su exceso de confianza… el cómo estaba vestida por última vez… Sólo tú y yo quedamos para recordarla tal y como era. Es imposible que supiera esos datos tan precisos sin haberla conocido antes.

-También queda Gerson, pudiera ser el caso que le contara…

-No tiene sentido eso. Ni siquiera se relacionan.

-Sé que no, pero… -Al no saber qué decir en el momento, el monarca simplemente suspiró de frustración y volvió a guardar su tridente. Si Toriel estaba empeñada en que creyera en esa versión de su mejor amigo, se debía a que había algo que aún no le contaban. –Toriel, aunque quisiera creer en eso… Chara…

-Lo sé… -Las lágrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos claros. –Estoy igual de confundida que tú, por eso sólo debemos de tener fe en que nuestra niña estará bien y que nos podrá explicar todo.

-Hay muchas cosas que debe explicarnos. –agachó la mirada preocupado por un momento, pero no duró mucho tal gesto cuando se giró nuevamente hacia Sans empleando el mismo tono serio. –Mientras tanto… Sans el esqueleto, deberás ir al calabazo mientras no se aclare éste asunto.

-Si su majestad lo considera necesario… -Sans se encogió de hombros cansado. Lo cierto era que no quería apartarse del laboratorio, pero también comprendía que no estaba en posición de negociar.

Ante la ausencia de guardias estando todos en el castillo, Asgore le indicó con un ademán de su mano de que le siguiera para llevarlo personalmente a su celda, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, ésta había sido azotada fuertemente desde el otro lado. Papyrus se introdujo con algo de prisa y respirando con dificultad tras una posible carrera recién emitida. Antes de que su hermano le preguntara algo, el guardaespaldas lo pasó por alto y se dirigió hacia el monarca.

-REY ASGORE… YO… TOMARÉ SU LUGAR… -Comentó con demasiada energía. –PIDO EL DERECHO DE INTERCAMBIO.

Sans le miró anonadado. Si bien era muy extraño que se presentase un conflicto entre monstruos que llegara hasta un encarcelamiento o juicio, se tenía la medida preventiva por mero protocolo. Por lo mismo en el reino se tenía varias leyes para casos como ese, y uno de ellos era el derecho de intercambio que consistía en tomar el lugar del sujeto en juicio como aval. Si resultaba inocente, ambos podrían salir airosos de todo, pero si se mostraba culpable…

-No. –Contestó de inmediato el esqueleto mayor preocupado por su propuesta. –No te preocupes, Paps, estará todo bien.

-YO LO SÉ, ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO TOMAR TU LUGAR. SÉ QUE ERES INOCENTE… NO PASARÁ NADA. –Le sonrió con tal de calmarlo.

-Papyrus, tu hermano tiene razón. No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. –Toriel se puso a lado suyo. –No sabemos cuánto tiempo permanecerá Frisk en ese estado o… Hay posibilidad de que permanezcas por mucho tiempo encerrado.

-SÉ QUE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN. –También le sonrió a la reina. –ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LLÉVENME A MI. SANS SERÁ MÁS ÚTIL AQUÍ QUE EN EL CALABOZO. Y ESO ES MUCHO DECIR DE MI PARTE.

Sin poder entrar en más debate, Asgore lo tomó con cuidado del hombro y se lo llevó un tanto decaído con todo mientras era acompañado por una Toriel perdida en sus pensamientos. A ambos reyes se les notaba a simple vista lo mal que se estaban sintiendo con todo lo presentado en el día entero.

Mientas observaba cómo se retiraban lentamente, Sans en ese instante realmente se estaba detestando a sí mismo. No sólo había dañado a Frisk al no haber evitado la manipulación, sino que ahora su hermano se estaba arriesgando por él y tenía que permitirlo para poder salvar a Frisk de cualquier cosa. Era muy difícil tener que tomar una decisión así sin que se asqueara de sí mismo.

Sabía el riesgo que había cometido en tener que decirle a Toriel sobre Chara, ya que seguramente tenía sus razones Frisk para mantenerlo en secreto, pero al no ver otra alternativa con tal de aclarar las cosas, tuvo que acudir a la verdad a medias. Había omitido parte de su conocimiento del poder de la embajadora, no le había dado explicación sobre cómo había terminado el intento de humana en él ni sobre que otro hijo suyo también yacía de algún modo retorcido con vida. Ya le había dado a su amiga demasiados sustos con la salud de Frisk y la anécdota de Chara, como para provocarle algo más con saber que su primogénito y heredero yacía también en el laboratorio.

Y tras varios días, Sans se había dedicado a estar en el laboratorio monitoreando la salud de la humana por las tardes y noches. Aunque Alphys comentara que ya no se podía hacer nada más salvo esperar, procuraba estar ahí con tal de prevenir cualquier cosa.

Sobre todo cuando cierta planta se quedaba constantemente a su lado.

Por cuestiones de su trabajo y las visitas que le hacía a su hermano en su celda, no podía quedarse todo el tiempo que le habría gustado, por lo que al terminar sus pendientes se aparecía inmediatamente en el lugar con tal de mantener al margen lo que fuera que pudiera hacer la hierba. Al presentar un mejor comportamiento, además de que su contenedor yacía completamente roto, Alphys le dejaba estar con mayor libertad en el laboratorio con tal de que no saliera de él bajo ningún motivo. En más de una vez lo había atrapado teniendo una conversación profunda como si estuviera hablando solo, pero ante los hechos, era más que consciente de con quién estaba comunicándose ahora que sabía la verdad.

No siempre lo lograba, pero había ocasiones en las que podía ver al parásito sentada a orillas de la camilla, viendo a Frisk tranquilamente. En otras simplemente no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba ahí observándole a él, estando en la misma habitación bajo un silencio incómodo.

.

.

El castillo se sentía de lo más frío en esos días para la soberana. Le había sido de lo más incómodo el haber regresado a su antiguo hogar con tal de calmar lo más posible todo el subsuelo, pero era un sentimiento que a nadie le compartió al haber aceptado su destino por el bien de todos con una sonrisa. El sacrificio valía la pena si con eso lograba la paz en el reino y calma para Frisk.

Pasando de largo el pasillo dorado, se dirigió lentamente hacia la barrera con tal de estar un rato en soledad y lejos de los monstruos preguntones sobre su relación con el rey, y sobre cuándo podrían hablar con la embajadora. No comprendían con justa razón lo incómodo que era que le preguntaran cosas así, por lo que terminaba acudiendo al único escondite en el que sabía que no la buscarían. A nadie le agradaba estar tan cerca de la barrera, y ella no era la excepción, salvo que más que por la sensación acongojada que emitía, el recuerdo del día en el que lo había perdido todo era un trago amargo de lo que su vida eterna había resultado.

La luz que emitía la zona era cálida, indicando la posible posición del sol en la superficie emitiendo sus rayos en una tarde de verano. Podía imaginarse por el cántico de las aves que llegaba al lugar que se estaba teniendo un hermoso día.

-Sé… que es egoísta de mi parte acudir a… quienquiera que pueda denominarse dios allá arriba –Comenzó a hablar Toriel mirando la enigmática barrera. –Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo haciéndolo cuando siguen sin darme una respuesta… Pero… ya no sé qué más hacer… Mi niña sigue despertar… y yo… ya no puedo perder más hijos…

Se dejó caer en el suelo completamente llorosa. Tras varios días de aguantarse las lágrimas con tal de desviar las tensiones sobre la realeza, terminó descargando toda su tristeza en aquel lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le provocaba. Desconocía cuánto tiempo permaneció de esa forma, pero no fue sino hasta que una capa fue colocada con cuidado sobre sus hombros que dejó de llorar. No tenía qué girarse para saber de quién se trataba, después de todo, ese gesto suyo le generaba también un recuerdo muy similar al que estaba presentando ahora. Justo cuando le había jurado por primera vez que la cuidaría y protegería de todo. Vaya ironía.

-Pensé que… podrías tener frío. –Se excusó un poco apenado Asgore en cuanto por fin le miró fijamente Toriel.

La reina simplemente resopló tras no querer decir nada. Era obvio que no hacía nada de frío tras sentir la calidez del sol desde ahí, pero no tenía ganas de respingar tras haberla atrapado llorando en el único lugar que creyó que no la buscarían. Nunca le gustaba que le encontraran de esa forma tan débil cuando se suponía que tenía que ser rígida por el bien de todos, y aunque Asgore en su momento había sido el hombro en el que terminaba descargando todas sus frustraciones, la situación en el presente lo tornaba de lo más incómodo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Asgore? –Se fue a lo directo antes de irritarse aún más.

-Hablar contigo. –Se sentó también el monarca, manteniendo una distancia considerable con tal de brindarle espacio. –Después de la ceremonia, no hemos podido conversar sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que has estado huyendo de y mí aunque sé que no es de tu agrado, es necesario que toquemos ciertos temas a la brevedad.

-Quieres saber sobre porqué cancelé la anulación del matrimonio. –Dijo sin más sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.

-No, sé que lo hiciste para no causar más revuelos en el reino e ir directo a lo que te importaba en verdad. Y que también por querer darle algo bueno a Frisk, como si con ello pudieras evitar que perezca. –La crudeza en sus palabras era algo completamente inusual en el monarca, lo que hizo que Toriel le prestara más atención tras notar que no quería dar más rodeos en cuanto a hablar. Era inusual en él mostrarse en esa postura por mucho que fuera el rey de todos los monstruos. –De lo que quiero hablar principalmente es sobre trabajo, sobre cómo se harán las cosas de ahora en adelante si tu intención es quedarte como la reina.

-Es lo que querías ¿no? –Acusó un tanto a la defensiva. Realmente no se sentía de humor como para tener que hablar ahora.

-Lo que quiera yo y lo que es correcto son cosas muy distintas. –Respondió apartando la mirada de ella para mejor enfocarse en la barrera, como si en ella encontrara las palabras adecuadas. –No nací con la libertad de decidir mi felicidad sin antes no ver la de mi reino.

-Asgore…

-Sé que conoces de antemano tus deberes como reina, pero ésta vez, te pediré de que no tomes decisiones por tu propia cuenta. El reino es distinto a como lo gobernábamos antes y será mejor que nos vean como una unión y no como división, al menos por un tiempo. –Le interrumpió un tanto apenado por hacerlo, pero quería acabar de hablar para no irrumpirle más su espacio personal. Era más que consciente de lo que pensaba de él, pero su deber estaba por encima de sus sentimientos. –Tu trono ya ha sido colocado de nuevo y… pedí que terminaran de prepararte una habitación para ti sola en la torre del este del castillo… espero que sea de tu agrado. Hay libros que considero que serán de tu interés y una bonita lámpara con caracolas.

Aunque fuese un disgusto que le pidiera estar todo el tiempo con él con tal de mostrar una mejor imagen para el reino, la expresión de la reina se suavizó un poco tras escuchar lo último. Conociéndolo, seguramente aquella lámpara que mencionaba la había decorado con sus propias torpes manos, y los libros pudiera ser que no fueran tan interesantes como los pintaba, pero que se esmerara en ser detallista con ella sin importar las circunstancias, de alguna forma la calmaban de la tristeza que había experimentado hacía unos minutos. Ese era el Asgore que había conocido en un principio, no aquel futuro soberano que todos alababan en su juventud por su majestuosidad y mero interés. Podría tener todo el oro del mundo y aun así apreciar más un ramo de flores o un simple dibujo que una montaña de lujos.

Terminó sonriendo levemente. Le agradaba saber que al menos había cosas que todavía se conservaban de él pese al tiempo.

-Agradezco el detalle. –Dijo sin más en lo que se acomodaba la capa para que no resbalara de sus hombros. –Yo me puedo hacer cargo de la comida a cambio.

-Me parece excelente eso. Jamás he podido recrear tus recetas.

Emitió una risa cansada a modo de cortesía, aunque era muy claro lo forzado que había sonado. Se quedaron mirando la barrera por varios minutos en silencio hasta que la luz comenzó a opacarse anunciando la noche. Toriel sabía que aún no se retiraba el rey tras querer preguntarle algo más que tenían pendiente, y aunque no le agradara tener que tocar el tema, sabía que era necesario para ambos. No podían posponerlo más estando tan presente la situación.

-¿En verdad crees que Chara esté con Frisk? –Susurró Asgore pese a no ser necesario.

-También me es absurdo pensar que fuera el caso, pero… no veo razón para que Sans me mintiera con ello. Ya me he percatado de que nuestra niña le tiene mucha confianza a él, mucho más que a nosotros como para contarle parte de su vida. –Le contestó con el mismo tono mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. –Cuando me contó lo sucedido, Sans estaba preocupado de cómo fuera a reaccionar y con justa razón… realmente quise calcinarlo en ese momento. Pero en cuanto me dio una descripción exacta… fue como si la hubiera visto justo en su último día de vida, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo en ella. Eso fue lo que hizo detenerme y cuestionar sus palabras.

-Me es un tanto aterrador pensar que pudiera ser el caso. –Admitió el monarca sin girarse hacia ella. Hablar de ello le carcomía en muchos sentidos. –Ya que significaría que ella sabría cómo está nuestro presente. No creo que le gustaría saber que Asriel habría subido a la superficie y muerto… además de que nos separamos y…

No pudo terminar la oración al no querer enlistar todas las cosas que le disgustarían. Aunque hubieran pasado muchos años, recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer que sus pequeños jugaban en su jardín.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me parece absurdo? Que de cierta forma si tiene sentido en muchos aspectos. –Terminó por hablar Toriel tras un rato pensando. –Frisk parecía conocer muchas cosas de antemano, como si pudiese acceder a una información superior. Sobre todo de Asriel y Chara al mencionarlos con tanta confianza… como si supiera realmente lo que pensarían sobre las cosas que pasan actualmente. Tal vez quiso juntarnos no sólo por ella, sino por ellos también.

-Eso haría las cosas más incómodas. –Admitió Asgore. –Si Chara está ahí realmente… Puede que me culpe por Asriel de ser así y…

-Eso no fue tu culpa, Asgore. –Le interrumpió la reina con un deje melancólico. –Nunca consideramos que Asriel fuese capaz de actuar de esa forma. No pudimos prevenirlo.

-Pero si soy culpable de haberte perdido.

Toriel se giró nuevamente al no poder mantener la mirada en él. La conversación se estaba tornando de lo más incómoda, pero entendía que de cierta forma era un tema que siempre los tendría atrapados. El sacrificio no sólo iba de su parte, comprendía que para Asgore también era algo doloroso el pedirle su presencia en todo con tal de fortalecer la imagen del reino. El malestar de mantener una farsa por el bien de toda su gente, mientras pudiera carcomerse por dentro por permanecer en una vaga ilusión.

-Te tuve miedo ¿sabes? –Volvió a hablar Toriel en cuanto pudo calmarse a sí misma de sus turbios pensamientos. –Ya te había visto enojado antes, pero eso… sí que no tuvo nombre. Ni cuando vivíamos en la superficie, en la guerra… Por un momento en verdad creí que podrías romper la barrera con tus propias manos ante tu furia si te lo hubieras propuesto.

-Si lo intenté. Pero evidentemente no lo logré. –Admitió Asgore un tanto incómodo mirando sus enormes manos. –En cuanto no pude más, fue que me di cuenta de que te habías ido, y del acta con la que habías dejado todo claro sobre nosotros.

No estaba segura si era por estar sensible por la salud de su hija o por la confusión que le generaba la posibilidad de que Chara aun siguiera existiendo, pero que el monarca siguiese en insistir en permanecer con ella en aquel lugar cuando claramente quería estar sola le era sumamente irritante. Había comprendido lo que le pedía y estaba de acuerdo ¿Qué no era suficiente? ¿Qué no entendía el dolor que le provocaba su mero recuerdo? ¿No podía comprender que a ella le había dolido en el alma haber tenido que tomar una decisión así de dejarlo? Él no era el único que había sufrido, y sin embargo, muchos se empeñaban en verla como la mala del cuento. Ella en verdad lo había amado, y por lo mismo, había hecho todo lo posible de que reaccionara, de que le escuchara… de que tan sólo se consolaran el uno al otro ante la pérdida irrecuperable en vez de cometer una locura que tendría grandes consecuencias. Pero nada de eso estuvo a su alcance ante la ira desatada del rey de los monstruos.

Sabía lo humilde y bonachón que podría ser Asgore, no había necesidad de que alguien le convenciera de eso si ya de antemano conocía su ternura y dedicación. Pero el que se comportara tan insensato en una decisión peligrosa como una segunda guerra, y luego mantener una larga espera con el fin de mantenerse él mismo a la segura… ¿para al final simplemente pedir perdón por todo y ya? No, ese comportamiento tan infantil viniendo de él es lo que tanto le irritaba en el presente. Una cosa era haberlo conocido así en su juventud, pero otra el que mantuviera esa inmadurez tras siglos en condena.

Pero… ¿ella acaso no estaba siendo también irracional? Había dejado al reino entero a merced de una mala y burda decisión ante un acto desesperado de su parte, sin contar el hecho de haber roto su juramento como reina de salvarlos de tan terrible orden. Resopló un tanto resignada mientras dejaba que la capa se deslizara acomodándose aún más en ella, como si ésta se aferrara a no soltarla, justo como su dueño.

-Supongo que Sans tiene razón, somos unos inmaduros después de todo. –Comentó finalmente tras aterrizar a ese punto de sus pensamientos, cosa que desconcertó al monarca quien había estado observando la barrera un tanto acongojado. –A este punto no me sorprendería que Frisk nos hubiera aceptado como padres por lástima.

-Estoy seguro de que no es así, sé que nos ama como nosotros a ella. Ya verás, volveremos a ser una gran familia en cuanto ella se encuentre bien.

-Si es que despierta…

Una realidad que a ambos atormentaba era el hecho de que Frisk no reaccionara de ningún modo pese a verse en buen estado ya. Por más que Alphys les había explicado que en los humanos se tienen reacciones distintas acorde a lo que ha investigado de ellos, la situación les era de lo más familiar a lo que viene siendo un "caído" monstruo. Sin poder despertar hasta el lecho de su muerte.

El tono sombrío que había empleado la reina había sido tan deprimente que Asgore no dudó en levantarse para ponerse frente a ella. Puso sus manos en sus hombros e ignoró cualquier reproche que estuviera por hacerle tras el disgusto de su expresión.

-Sé que la situación es muy similar a… la que pasó con Chara, pero si en verdad están juntas, lucharán la una por la otra. –Trató de sonreírle para calmarla, pero no fue una buena decisión tras ver que estaba dando el resultado contrario. –Tú me dijiste que debemos tener fe en que despertará, y no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso. Yo estaré acompañándote teniendo fe también, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

-Eso se dice en otras circunstancias, Asgore. –Aunque se sintiera mal por la situación, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ante el vago recuerdo de lo más parecido a lo acontecido.

-L-lo sé…

El ambiente cálido que había estado formándose poco a poco con dificultad, había retomado lo incómodo con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras. No sabía si era por el factor nostalgia, pero agradecía que el soberano estuviera mirando hacia otro lado apenado por sus palabras, que de lo contrario no sabría cómo reaccionar tras notar el evidente sonrojo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Acaso eso había sido su forma de confesarse sin ser directo?

Como un gesto apresurado, Asgore apartó sus manos sobre sus hombros y se giró abruptamente como si fuese más importante contemplar la barrera que cualquier cosa.

-Lamento haberte molestado con mi presencia. Sé que querías estar sola… pero de cualquier forma mucha gracias por esta plática. –Comentó todo mientras seguía dándole la espalda estando ya de pie. –Me retiro para que continúes con tu rezo.

Se marchó con paso prisa pese a que Toriel no tenía ninguna intención de detenerle. Tan solo se quedó ahí contemplando la barrera sin poder emitir ninguna palabra más, imaginándose el posible bello paisaje que seguramente estaban teniendo justo ahora en la superficie.

.

.

Para Sans no era nada agradable el tener que recorrer los pasillos que conducía al calabozo, ya que éstos estaban construidos con runas que inutilizaban toda posible magia con tal de retener a los captores. No podía percibir la esencia de su hermano ni él transportarse al lugar sin tener que evitar caminar, estaba obligado a recorrer todo el pasillo hasta dar con la entrada que buscaba. Si bien no era de su agrado ni el lugar ni caminar, por su hermano haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo bien siempre.

Principalmente por ser su culpa que estuviera ahí en primer lugar.

Aunque se tratase de una prisión, lo cierto era que su decoración era de lo más agradable. Para el rey, el tener que estar encerrados en el subsuelo ya era algo terrible como para tener que privar aún más de la libertad de alguien, por lo que había mandado a hacer los calabozos por mero protocolo real, pero a su vez, lo más acogedor posible. Incluso en cada comida saludable venía con una carta llena de mensajes positivos animando al preso a mejorar su vida. Si, el rey felpudo sí que tenía corazón de oro.

Los guardias situados en la entrada le dejaron pasar animadamente en cuanto lo vieron. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se tuviera que usar tal lugar, por lo que era muy aburrido trabajar ahí sin visitas de ningún tipo y sin hacer nada más que estar parados en la puerta. Para Sans era un trabajo ideal, sin embargo la paga era muy mala para lo que necesitaba y tuvo que reclinar la oferta en cuanto se la habían propuesto hacía tiempo. En cuanto dio con la celda de Papyrus, para su sorpresa, éste no estaba solo como otras veces.

-¡… y en cuanto ingresaron a la cueva, no contaban con toparse con una jauría de lobos hambrientos!

-¡WOWIE! ESO DEBIÓ SER PELIGROSO.

-No para ella, ya que no medía el peligro. –Exclamó Undyne alzando sus brazos. –Su valentía era tanta que no le importó adentrarse.

-¡PERO SE LA PODRÍAN HABER COMIDO! ¡A LOS LOBOS TAMBIÉN LES GUSTAN LOS HUESOS!

-Creo que más bien les gusta más la carne… pero aun así era un riesgo, nyaaahhhgg.

Sans decidió mantenerse oculto para no interrumpir el cuento que parecía estarle contando Undyne a Papyrus. Siempre le había parecido una gran amistad la que tenían ellos, por lo que le era cautivador que hasta su amiga con toda la carga de trabajo se había dado el tiempo de visitarlo y contarle algo tras su tardía. Sin percatarse del tiempo transcurrido, la capitana había terminado su relato tras notar que el esqueleto menor se había quedado dormido pacíficamente.

-¡Oh, Sans! Es raro verte sin tu chaqueta. –Finalmente la anfibia se dio cuenta de su presencia tras pararse y retirarse un poco del lugar. –Lo lamento, creo que me dejé llevar y ya dormí a Papyrus.

-Está bien, me alegra de que escuche algo nuevo. –Guardó el libro en su costado y comenzaron a caminar juntos para retirarse por completo. –No le gustará por siempre lo que yo le cuento todas las noches.

-Bueno, cuando era niña, Gerson me contaba cuentos sobre una gran heroína. Me gustaban tanto que me inspiraron a querer ser una heroína como ella también. –Sonrió un tanto apenada por contar algo de su infancia, pero el esqueleto a lado suyo no mostraba ninguna burla al respecto. –Por eso reconozco el valor que hay en relatar cosas así. Es como si en ellos nos mostraran que los villanos pueden ser derrotados.

-Tienes alma de cuentista entonces. Deberías de hacerlo más seguido.

-Nah, no haré tu trabajo por siempre. –Se jactó de inmediato. –Vi que te estabas tardando y su hora de dormir estaba pasando. Tuve que hacer algo.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias por esto. –El esqueleto simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Tras recorrer un rato el lugar y alejarse del castillo, Sans contempló el usar por fin su magia para no tener que caminar más siquiera. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro le detuvo antes de que se despidiera o comentara algo al respecto. Haciéndose una idea de lo que pudiera decirle, se quedó sin moverse y empleando su típica sonrisa cansada.

-Sé que todo esto para ti ha de ser de lo más catastrófico. –Comenzó a decir Undyne con un tono nada usual en ella. –Sólo los reyes estarían peor que tú en este caso, pero no me puedo imaginar de cualquier modo lo que has de estar pasando realmente si tu hermano y ser especial andan en problemas. Y… aunque no tenga idea de lo que pasó en realidad, estoy segura de que hiciste lo mejor posible.

-He… no es así.

-Sans…

-Pero agradezco una vez más tus intenciones –Se adelantó a decirle antes de que continuase con un posible sermón motivacional. Realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar algo así pese a que había buenas intenciones en eso. –Eres buena amiga, pececilla. Pero ahora realmente debo retirarme.

-Entiendo…

Dejando a una desconcertada capitana de la guardia real, el esqueleto se apartó un poco antes de desaparecer ante su vista sin aviso previo. No tenía el ánimo de seguir manteniendo su sonrisa más allá de aparentar bien las cosas para su hermano, cuando él mismo yacía en el calabozo por un descuido suyo. Y tampoco podía aparentar que nada le importaba cuando Frisk le había mostrado lo dispuesta que estaba a sacrificarse con tal de que las cosas por fin siguieran su rumbo. Si tan sólo hubiera pensado bien las cosas antes de emplear el lenguaje simbólico… si tan sólo hubiera puesto atención con más cuidado a las señales que le había dado la humana… si tan solo fuese más fuerte para poder haber evitado que le controlaran…

Si tan solo…

Por mera inercia había terminado apareciendo en el laboratorio, el cual ya tenía varias luces apagadas indicando que la dueña del lugar ya se había ido a dormir. Se le había vuelto costumbre terminar ahí todas las noches mientras no despertara la humana que yacía profundamente dormida en una cama en la que se le había colocado para mayor comodidad. Era difícil saber si estaba realmente dormida por sus largas pestañas que decoraban sus alargados ojos, pero su lenta respiración y nula reacción del entorno les indicaba a todos de antemano su estado. Aunque generara mucha angustia el hecho de que estuviera sin despertar, la presencia taciturna de la humana en ese estado era extrañamente pacífica. Como si sólo fuese una terrible pesadilla el hecho de que había terminado así tras tantas heridas y todos fuesen unos exagerados en preocuparse por su largo sueño.

En lo que comenzaba su rutina de revisar los monitores indicando su estado de salud, el centinela admitía para sus adentros que hasta dormida le parecía bella la embajadora de los monstruos, pero dada la situación daría lo que fuera con que despertara de nuevo. Tan sólo quería que volviera a ser aquella chica que se divertía con sus seres queridos y que daba lo mejor de ella con tal de ver felices a todos.

Agradeciendo que no estuviera la hierba parlante pegada una vez más a la humana y ni se le viera por algún lado, terminó sentándose en la cama a lado suyo teniendo el cuidado de no moverla ni lastimarla. Tampoco veía al parásito situada en algún lado, pero de antemano sabía que eso no significaba que no estuviera realmente ahí, mas no quiso darle importancia a eso una vez más. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido al final, pero parecía que la primera humana caída no podía hacer más que quedarse a lado de la última.

-¿Qué hay, niña? ¿Aun empeñada en seguir durmiendo? Tú sí que me has superado hasta en esto. –Le habló como naturalmente siempre lo hacía, aun esperanzado en que cualquier momento pudiera por fin responderle. –Después de todo si resulté ser mala influencia para ti si sigues sin despertar, hehe… Pero ¿sabes? Ya no es tan sano que sigas en ese estado, tus huesos comenzarán a atrofiarse. Yo sé de eso… aunque nunca he dormido por ocho días seguidos como tú.

Su interlocutor no parecía mover ningún músculo a modo de respuesta salvo su lento respirar de su pecho. No queriendo apagar su sonrisa ni su tono burlón, Sans siguió hablando estando a lado suyo.

-Papyrus no deja de preguntarme cómo sigues y de mandarte saludos. Es… agobiante no poder dárselos de vuelta. –Continuó tras suspirar de cansancio. –Me parece grosero no saludarle de vuelta, así que, ¿qué te parece si despiertas para que pueda mandarle tus saludos? Estoy seguro de que eso lo haría muy feliz.

El silencio reinaba el lugar de una manera muy sepulcral, casi incómoda para quien apreciaba la pasividad de las cosas. No queriendo sentirse mal con ello, Sans simplemente suspiró y puso el libro en sus piernas que anteriormente tenía en uno de sus costados.

-Hoy iba a contarle un cuento a Paps, pero llegué tarde por atrasarme con cosas del trabajo. Me ha costado concentrarme estos días… ya que… me tienen muy preocupado ustedes dos. Y es raro que lo admita, aunque eso seguramente ya lo sabes. –Rio amargamente en lo que abría el libro en una página en específico. –Así que… ¿Te importaría si te lo cuento a ti?

Sin obtener respuesta, Sans simplemente prosiguió a su corta lectura que se sabía de memoria. Trataba de darle la misma emoción fingida que emitía con su hermano en cada párrafo, pero notaba cómo su voz se percibía cada vez más apagada al grado de atraparse a sí mismo quedarse sin aliento para seguir. Sus manos habían estado temblando poco a poco haciendo aun un esfuerzo en sostener el libro que simplemente dejó que se deslizara suavemente de sus dedos hasta terminar nuevamente en sus piernas.

Sans se consideraba a sí mismo un maestro en fingir una sonrisa con tal de no llamar la atención, pero por primera vez se estaba sintiendo culpable de hacer algo así cuando quienes le habían salvado estaban pagando por los platos rotos. Incomodado con la temblorina de sus manos, las puso en la camilla recargándose de cierta forma, pero ante la poca luz que había en el lugar no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que había terminado rozado su mano con la de la humana.

Un tanto apenado por su atrevimiento, tomó su mano con suavidad engañándose a sí mismo de que estaba tomándole el pulso solamente. Pero habría sido evidente para cualquiera que le viese que no era ese el caso. Más allá de la culpa que le generaba abusar de ese modo el tomar su mano de esa forma, la suavidad de la piel de la embajadora era sumamente relajante.

No supo si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero Sans simplemente no pudo dormir tras estar una vez más esperanzado en que por fin despertase. Hacía días que esperaba lo mismo y nada ocurría, pero conocía de antemano la determinación de la humana y sabía de esa forma de que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil. Pero el que siguiera tan taciturna… era imposible no relacionarla con los "caídos" con el estado que mostraba. No conocía mucho de la naturaleza humana como para pensar que aquello era mucho más normal que en los monstruos, pero si los reyes que si sabían de eso por experiencia propia andaban preocupados… dejaba muy pocas esperanzas por mantener.

Los monstruos jefes también iban diario a visitar a su hija adoptiva sin ninguna interrupción, salvo que procuraban ser cautelosos para no alertar a la población a modo secreto, y de no cruzarse entre ellos en el camino dado el recelo que se emitía estando en una misma habitación. Aunque Toriel le hubiese defendido ante el rey, sabía que ella misma también tenía sus dudas y no la culpaba de eso. Después de todo, sonaba muy ridícula la anécdota que le había dado sobre lo que había pasado sin que nadie se diese cuenta en el mismo castillo, y además habían sido sus manos las que habían lastimado a la embajadora, con control o no.

Sans tenía sus dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando en el momento, pero ante los errores que ya había cometido le daba temor el cometer más si trataba algo. Aunque él mismo había separado al espectro de ella atándolo sin querer a él, de alguna forma había vuelto a estar atada a ella como si obligatoriamente debieran de estar así las cosas. Ya no le quedaban dudas sobre que su esencia en particular indicaba determinación y eso las vinculaba de una forma mayúscula, pero el hecho de que el código rojo activado por la embajadora hubiese hecho algo más… o si ella misma hubiese deseado que siguiera permaneciendo con ella ¿Sería acaso un acto masoquista?

Terminó riéndose con eso último. La respuesta a ello no era del todo clara, pero conociendo a Frisk, estaba más que seguro de que se estaba tratando una vez más de ayudar a alguien por mucho que le lastimase. Una vez más estaba siendo la Frisk de siempre, dispuesta a seguir adelante con el reto de darle un final feliz a alguien más, incluso sin importarle el costo de su propia vida e integridad esta vez. Los cabos sueltos por fin se estaban atando, aunque no eran precisamente relajantes.

-Paps y tú se parecen mucho, optan por ver el lado bueno de los seres, aun cuando éstos les lastiman. –Su voz se escuchaba ronca tras no haber hablado por un buen tiempo. El reloj situado en la pared le indicaba que ya pasaba de la medianoche. –Y por muy extraño que parezca, sí que te funciona al final. Sabías que Alphys era valiente para enfrentarse al hierbajo, sabías de la fuerza de Papyrus y su gran aportación estando en la guardia real… No, no lo sabías. Tú solo decidiste creer en ellos ¿cierto?

Siguiendo sin recibir respuesta alguna, suspiró frustrado desde su sitio. Agradecía que no se le viese a la planta o a Alphys pasando por el lugar, ya que se estaba sintiendo como un estúpido hablando de esa forma sin un receptor al tanto.

-Es algo vergonzoso, pero al escuchar lo que le decías al parásito sobre mi… me hizo darme cuenta de que también crees en mí. –No sabía si se había puesto azulado con decir eso, pero sí sentía un ligero calor en su cráneo. –Siempre me doy por vencido, y aun así, tú decides creer en que yo tengo un plan para todo. Yo ya había tirado la toalla a la primera tras notar que no tenía control de mi cuerpo, pero el que creyeras en que pudiera ser valiente también sin importar el curso… me hizo querer ser el monstruo de quien hablabas de forma tan segura.

Regresó su mano en su costado con sumo cuidado y regresó a recargarse en la camilla. Tras varias horas más se quedó contemplando el techo nada llamativo del laboratorio, como si en ello pudiese encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo angustiado que estaba de que siguiese en ese estado la humana. Sabía que tenía que regresar a su casa a dormir tan siquiera un poco para retomar el trabajo en cuestión de horas, pero no tenía ánimos de apartarse de ella una vez más.

-Niña… ya ha sido demasiado. Éste es un buen momento para despertar. Así que… puedes abrir los ojos ya… ¿por favor?

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta salvo su lenta y tranquila respiración, Sans optó por mejor retirarse antes de que el amanecer de un nuevo día fuese oficial dada la hora que marcaba el reloj. Le quedaba poco tiempo para dormir tan siquiera un rato en su casa, pero aun así seguía sin levantarse de la camilla, y más que por flojera y cansancio, no quería irse para resultar un día más sin que despertara.

Sabiendo que no podía prolongar más el tiempo por mucho que quisiera, le acomodó con cuidado el flequillo rebelde que insistía en estancarse entre sus largas pestañas para que estuviera más cómoda. Y no sabía si era por la poca luz, pero tras despejarle sus ojos de su cabello, le había parecido notar que éstos comenzaban a temblar un poco.

-¿Sans?

Si no fuera por el hecho de haber visto por su propia cuenta de que la humana realmente había movido sus propios labios emitiendo un susurro apenas audible, juraría que se trataba de una mala broma de alguien. El mencionado se había quedado paralizado con las cuencas vacías mientras notaba cómo comenzaba a estirarse la humana completamente entumida, sentándose poco a poco recargada entre tantas almohadas que le habían puesto. Aunque observaba directamente al ser que tenía en frente, de vez en cuando observaba Frisk su entorno para percatarse de dónde se encontraba pese a la poca luz que le permitía eso.

-Sans, me alegra de que estés bien. –Sonrió la embajadora una vez que fue consciente del lugar en el que estaba situada. – ¿No estás herido?

Aquello había sido suficiente para el esqueleto paralizado. Si se trataba de un sueño de su parte tras posiblemente quedarse dormido por accidente, no iba a desaprovechar un sueño alegre a comparación de otros. Tomando por sorpresa a la humana recién sentada en la cama, la tomó de los hombros con algo de urgencia, y sin tomar en cuenta de que apenas se movía tras varios días, la jaló hacia él para terminar abrazándola con fuerza.

Sintiéndola sólida entre sus brazos y siendo acariciado por su cabello revoltoso, fue como por fin Sans supo que no se trataba de un sueño, cosa que le hizo abrazarla con más fuerza con tal de controlar su temblor. Como si se le fuese a escapar de las manos de una forma inverosímil.

Frisk por su parte se había paralizado por unos momentos ante tal recibimiento inoportuno del esqueleto. La sorpresa era tal que se había sonrojado levemente por la cercanía tan aplastante por parte del centinela. Sabía que él no era de los que mostraban sus emociones tan afectivamente ni mucho menos era de abrazos, por lo que terminó devolviéndole el gesto enternecida por la confianza mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-Lo siento ¿te preocupé mucho?

Le preguntó mientras mantenían el abrazo, sin poder ver su rostro. Pero el esqueleto no le respondió salvo quedarse aún abrazado con fuerza. Preocupada por eso y sin soltarse, acarició un poco sus hombros con tal de relajarlo. Podía sentir casi la textura de sus huesos al portar sólo la playera y no su habitual chaqueta esponjada.

-Sans, ¿estás…?

-Gracias por despertar, niña. –Su tono buscaba aparentar naturalidad, pero era evidente el sentimiento que tenía consigo tras sonar ronco. Podía hacerse una idea de cómo estaba su expresión, mas era demasiado extraño pensar que estuviera fuera de su sonrisa despreocupada habitual.

-Ya no soy una niña –Le reprochó en el acto. –Y lo dices como si fuera una dormilona como tú.

-Pues ahora has roto todo mis records… niña. –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra causándole gracia de que ya no le gustara que le dijese así. –Si lo que querías era tomar una larga siesta, al menos debiste avisarnos.

Permaneciendo abrazados entre la poca luz que había en la sala repleta de camillas, Sans pudo ver de reojo que por la entrada estaba llegando la científica real un tanto soñolienta y trayendo consigo a la planta parlante enredada en su brazo, mientras revisaba sus apuntes de la tabla. Pero en cuanto notó con sorpresa de que estaban ambos de esa forma, así como notar de que por fin Frisk había despertado, se retiró con prisa antes de que la humana notara su presencia y poder dejarlos solos con tan emotivo momento.

Conociendo a la reptil, sabía que le era difícil contener su alegría de verlos así, por lo que agradecía internamente de que no hiciera un escándalo emocionada o algo por el estilo, aunque seguramente le esperarían a cambio mil preguntas sobre cómo habían terminado abrazados. Fuera lo que fuera, Sans sólo tenía cabeza en el momento para Frisk y su despertar.

-¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –Preguntó Frisk alarmada sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Con el que acaba de pasar, nueve días.

-¡¿Nueve días?!

La sorpresa junto con el susto casi hicieron que la embajadora se soltara, pero Sans le impidió romper con el abrazo reteniéndola con más fuerza. Le era extraño tal comportamiento por parte de él, mas no cuestionó de ello tras considerar que realmente estaba preocupado y aliviado por ella si habían pasado muchos días desde… el incidente.

-¿Chara…?

- _¿Qué?_

Frisk se giró sorprendida hacia el techo tras escucharla en esa dirección, a lo cual contempló maravillada de que la chica translúcida yacía flotando sobre ellos sin mostrar interés en la escena que estaba pasando debajo de ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle tras notar que aún se encontraba con ella de algún modo, aunque el que ahora pudiese verla además de escucharla, no le daba precisamente la sensación de alivio que creyó tener sobre eso.

-Sí funcionó.

-¿Qué funcionó? –Ahora si Sans rompió el abrazo para verla directamente. –No me digas que en verdad ataste esa cosa a ti de nuevo. ¿Es por eso que sigue contigo?

- _Curioso que la basura me denomine como cosa. Sigo teniendo más valor que él._

-¿Frisk?

En lo que Chara bajaba flotando poco a poco hasta el grado de ponerse a un lado de ellos, y procurando estar lo suficientemente distanciada, Frisk se cuestionaba varias cosas sobre lo que pudiera decirle a Sans. El que no la soltara de los hombros era un indicativo de que no le dejaría desviar de tema hasta que le contestase. Suspiró un tanto resignada, después de todo, le debía en verdad una gran explicación ahora que sabía más.

-No es una cosa, ella realmente es un ser vivo… o algo así. –Comenzó a decir con tal de romper el silencio. –Aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, tenemos muchas cosas en común y ambas somos adoptadas por los mismos monstruos, así que… me gusta verla como una hermana, a pesar de que ella no opina lo mismo.

- _En efecto._

-Por mucho que hubiera pasado en las distintas rutas temporales, no importaba el final si éstos terminaban igual: sin la opción de poder salvarlos en realidad. –Explicó de inmediato antes de que le dijera algo el esqueleto en forma de regaño. –No había un final del todo feliz si ellos se quedaban condenados de igual manera, atrapados en su propio recuerdo sin poder sentir de nuevo. Y es lo mismo con Asgore y Toriel sobre lo que solían ser estando juntos… es como si todo el apellido Dreemurr estuviera condenado a no disfrutar de la vida. Incapaces de poder seguir adelante tras la atadura de sus pasados.

A Sans no le agradaba escuchar el tema de los reinicios, pero comprendía que para la humana también era un tema incómodo a mencionar. Analizando los hechos, Sans comprendió que no podía juzgarla por eso pese a que había hecho un gran daño repitiendo el mismo tiempo una y otra vez. Si realmente estaba buscando que completamente todos los seres fueran felices, podría tratarse de una travesura blanca en busca de una paz absoluta que difícilmente podría obtenerse. No era el método adecuado, pero cuando se tenía tal poder a tan joven edad… simplemente no pensó bien las cosas.

-Tonta. Si te das cuenta de que se habrían evitado muchas cosas si tan sólo hubieras sido sincera desde el principio ¿cierto? –Poco a poco la soltó de los hombros para calmarla de su propio tacto –Tu poder, el hierbajo, la parásito…

-Se llama Chara.

-… muchos habríamos comprendido lo que querrías hacer, hasta ayudado en lograr tal cometido. –Continuó sin darle importancia. –Supongo que tu desconfianza radica en el hecho de que antes estabas sola en la superficie… pero no más, Frisk, nos tienes a todos nosotros. Así que basta de ser tan egoísta y déjanos saber más de ti.

Terminó sonriéndole con tal de calmarla pese a sus palabras directas. Aunque le hubiera gustado dejar aquello para otro momento, sentía que era necesario hacerle entender eso antes de que continuara siendo la misteriosa chica que generaba más incógnitas que respuestas. No sólo era por su lado, sino por gran parte de su círculo cercano que pensaban igual a él.

-Sans, algo que me ha maravillado mucho de ti es tu facilidad de sonreír pese a todo –Comenzó a decir –Pero si estamos hablando de egoísmo, tú también sueles serlo. Así que tú eres el tonto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Comentó un tanto extrañado, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Tú te preocupas mucho por todos, y eso es admirable, pero no dejas que los demás se preocupen por ti –dijo sin más –Muchas veces te ocultas en tu propio gesto ¿no es así?

-Mira quien habla –Se burló de gran manera –Te acabas de describir a ti misma.

-¿Yo? Claro que no.

-También me es admirable la forma en la que te preocupas por todos y luchas porque realmente seamos felices… pero por lo mismo no permites que podamos ayudarte. Y el que nos preocupemos por ti es inevitable, pero sobre todo, no es una decisión que puedas tomar por nosotros. Te apreciamos mucho y siempre estaremos para ti, no importa cuánto intentes separarnos de ti.

Revolvió su cabello ya enmarañado juguetonamente. Frisk rio ante como se estaban presentando las cosas. Sin lugar a dudas no esperaba a que terminase así la situación tras que supiera sobre la existencia de Chara. Era hasta relajante por fin sacar aquello de su mente.

-¿Somos un par de tontos?

-Somos un par de tontos. –Le contestó Sans divertido con ello.

Frisk tomó su mano para que dejara de revolverle el cabello aún más y quiso quitarse la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo, pero en un fugaz vistazo se percató de que se encontraba únicamente en bata de hospital y cambió rápido de opinión un tanto avergonzada. Abrazó sus piernas estando tapada y apartó la mirada del esqueleto mientras pensaba seriamente qué decir.

-Muchas gracias, Sans. En verdad es genial poder contar contigo.

-Para eso estoy, niña.

-… pero, como tú mismo dijiste, no me es fácil contar sobre mí. –Continuó mientras observaba a Chara flotar despreocupadamente. –Ahora muchos vieron sobre los códigos que llevo conmigo y no quiero imaginarme lo que pensarán de mí con eso. Sin contar el hecho de que tal vez en verdad me quedé sin familia. Chara tiene razón, esto ya no es una ruta pacifista… aunque tampoco viene siendo una genocida. Ya no sé lo que es esto.

-Sólo vida, Frisk, eso es lo que viene siendo. –Le contestó un tanto preocupado de las cosas que rondaban en la mente de la joven. –Una vida que por fin estamos viviéndola, y eso incluye las cosas buenas y malas.

-Eso me aterra… porque ya cometí errores y no sé cómo corregirlos sin… regresar.

-No soy el sujeto adecuado para decirlo, pero… si quieres corregir las cosas, sólo debes enfrentarlas como siempre sueles hacerlo. Eres determinada después de todo, niña, sabrás llevarlas a cabo a tu modo. Así que sigue sorprendiéndonos con tu entusiasmo, que bien nos hace falta a todos.

Ahora fue Frisk quien terminó lanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo. El que fuese precisamente él quien le estaba diciendo tales cosas, el ser que había dudado de ella tras conocer sus reinicios y asesinatos, era de lo más esperanzador para ella. Fuera lo que fuera a pasar, ahora estaba más que segura de que las cosas podría enfrentarlas sin el temor a perderlo todo. En lo que sentía como el esqueleto le devolvía el abrazo un tanto anonadado por su espontaneidad, pensó sobre las opciones que le quedaban de ahora en adelante.

Había acabado con la vida de las amalgamas, había causado disturbios por ideales divididos en el reino y había lastimado a sus padres adoptivos, negándolos por un arranque de desesperación ante la vista de todos. No había necesidad de salir por la puerta para imaginarse cómo estarían las cosas en su ausencia.

Pero contar al menos con un sanstástico amigo le llenaba de determinación.

-¡Frisk!

En lo que Sans se soltaba del abrazo, y se apartaba lo más lejos posible con extrema rapidez como si de un susto se tratase, Frisk se giró hacia los reyes que estaban postrados en la entrada sumamente llorosos, en lo que Alphys prendía la luz siendo acompañada por Flowey enredado en su brazo. Toriel, quien había sido la que había gritado de emoción, no dudó ni por un instante en ir corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con suma urgencia, empapándola por el mar de lágrimas que estaba siendo y ahogándola en el proceso. Frisk le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose culpable de haberla preocupado tanto.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… -Susurraba la monstruo jefe sin un interlocutor específico.

Asgore también se acercó completamente lloroso a la escena, pero en cuanto Toriel le soltó para contemplarla mejor fue cuanto el rey le abrazó del mismo modo sin poder esperar más. Oficialmente Frisk necesitaría cambiarse de ropa tras estar completamente empapada de tantas lágrimas de los monstruos jefes.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó Toriel aun en lágrimas hasta que Asgore le soltó para verla mejor. –Seguramente tienes hambre si no has comido en días.

-Estoy bien, descuiden. No me duele nada. –Les sonrió con tal de calmarlos, pero no pudo mantener el gesto tras recordar lo último que les había dicho. –Yo… siento mucho lo que les dije, pero…

-Está bien, Frisk. –Asgore puso su mano gigante sobre su cabello de modo paternal. –Entendemos porqué te sentiste así con nosotros.

-Pero no debes preocuparte más, mi niña. –Le continuó Toriel poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de forma maternal, mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas. –Seguiremos siendo una familia… si nos sigues permitiendo serlo.

-Pero… ¿y el acta?

-No debes preocuparte más por eso. –Simplemente le respondió sin querer entrar en más detalles por lo pronto. Ya luego podría explicarle con tiempo. –Estaremos todos juntos a partir de ahora, Asgore, tú y… ch… ch…

En un principio la embajadora pensó que su madre estaba estornudando y estaba por decirle salud, pero en cuanto vio encogerse de hombros a Sans disculpándose con ella con la mirada, Frisk palideció por completo al comprender lo que realmente estaba pasando ahora. Sans se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo mentalmente por no haberle advertido antes sobre lo que había tenido que relatar.

-Sans nos contó que… Ch…Chara está contigo –Comentó Asgore un tanto acongojado de tener que atreverse él a preguntarle. – ¿Eso es cierto?

- _Para ser alguien que no tiene labios, sí que es todo un bocón._ –Señaló Chara estando a lado del esqueleto sin que éste se diese cuenta. Flowey asintió en silencio tras haberle escuchado mientras se bajaba del brazo de la científica y acomodarse con cuidado en el suelo.

-Oh Dios… -Exclamó Frisk para sí misma, siendo lo primero que le llegó a la mente para decir. – ¿Qué es lo que saben?

-Que Sans intentó sacar de tu mente a Chara, pero que terminó en la suya y que trató de matarte mediante control mental. –Resumió a fin de cuentas Toriel tras calmarse un poco para decirlo. – ¿Eso es cierto? ¿En verdad… Chara está ahora contigo?

No pudo responder a la primera sin antes ver a la mencionada directamente. Chara estaba cruzada de brazos con un semblante pacífico pese a todo, como si le diese realmente igual el cómo se desarrollarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, Frisk la fulminó con la mirada hasta que le respondiese sabiendo lo que le estaba preguntando en silencio.

- _Detesto las mentiras, así que dale._ –Se encogió de hombros y acto seguido puso sus manos en sus caderas con un semblante desafiante. – _Tú provocaste esto y me ataste en el proceso, así que apúrate para que dejes de estar tan angustiada. No puedo hacer nada más que sentir lo que tú sientes, y no me gusta ese sentimiento tan mediocre._

Frisk asintió en silencio y se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, abrazando una de las almohadas que tenía para tapar de cierta forma la vestimenta que tenía. No tenía idea de cómo les narraría la situación sin afectar a terceros, pero estaba de acuerdo con Chara en que ella había provocado todo, y a su vez entendía por qué Sans había tenido que revelar su existencia.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… tenía que enfrentar las cosas sin importar el resultado. Después de todo eso era lo que significaba crecer ¿cierto?

-Es… una larga historia. Una que no comprendo todavía en su inicio. –Comenzó a relatar casi en un susurro. –Pero desde que caí en éste lugar, Chara ha estado conmigo.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los reyes, los cuales terminaron sentándose en sus costados. Alphys y Sans se pusieron de acuerdo con la mirada y se retiraron en silencio con tal de darles la privacidad que necesitaban como familia, mientras que Flowey permaneció en su sitio estando a lado del espectro.

-¿E-ella…?

-Sí, está aquí. –Adelantó Frisk mientras observaba a Chara, la cual para su sorpresa no estaba sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía. –Les está escuchando.

-M-mi niña… -Toriel continuó con su mar de lágrimas. –Mi Chara…

-¿T-tú… estás bien? –Preguntó Asgore hipando por su llanto.

- _Si se le puede decir bien después de muerta… pues sí._ –Sonrió sarcásticamente, haciendo de ese modo reír a la embajadora. – _Esa pregunta fue estúpida._

-Ella dice que sí. –Resumió Frisk sin querer entrar en detalles.

-¿Te… hace falta algo, mi niña? ¿Necesitas… algo? –Preguntó Toriel sin saber hacia dónde tenía que ver en específico, un tanto confundida de tener que hablar.

- _Tal vez un exorcista… o mejor una oija para decirles personalmente de que están haciendo las preguntas más estúpidas de la historia._

Frisk volvió a reírse cada vez más fuerte, cosa que no coordinaba con el llanto en el que habían estado por unos momentos los reyes tras descubrir que su hija aún permanecía con ellos. Miraron perplejos a la embajadora en espera de una respuesta, pero ella simplemente esperó a que se le bajase la risa antes de poder contestarles apropiadamente.

- _Podrían preguntarme sobre cómo se "siente" estar muerta, o si tengo poderes especiales para haber acabado en este estado, o si soy una mera imitación de lo que era la Chara del pasado o… carajo ¡lo que sea! Pero en vez de eso me preguntan sobre cómo estoy ¿enserio?_

-Será mejor que dejen las preguntas para otro momento. Creo que Chara también tiene que procesar su nuevo estado. –Dijo finalmente Frisk mientras sonreía hacia la nada.

Sin saber qué más decir, ambos padres terminaron abrazándola al mismo tiempo, comunicándole de esa forma lo infinitamente agradecidos que estaban de poder seguir contando con ella, y teniendo la esperanza de poder transmitirle ese mismo amor a Chara por el mismo medio. Frisk se dejó abrazar pese al calor que le estaba brindando su pelaje, estando feliz de seguir contando con una familia que a su perspectiva, se estaba volviendo más grande.

Flowey les observaba en la distancia con un semblante indiferente, casi aburrido con todo. Podría estar seguro de que lo de enfrente sería una estampa de lo más emotiva para cualquiera que los viese, sin embargo nada de aquel calor le llegaba a sus pétalos. Él estaba en otra dimensión de lo que significaba estar vivo, no podía comprender más por qué debería de estar con ellos llorando por algo que ya no tiene remedio.

Y sin embargo estaba ahí, sin retirarse a comparación de los científicos. Teniendo la burda necesidad de poder sentirse igual de nostálgico que ellos o conmovido por el despertar de la humana. Tan sólo estaba en un lugar en el que ya no había cupo para alguien que no existía más salvo en recuerdo. Era sólo un intruso en un momento familiar en el que ya no debía de estar más ahí.

- _Sé que eres una planta ahora, pero estás siendo más un estorbo que un accesorio decorativo por ahora_. –Le llamó la atención Chara sonriéndole a modo burlón. – _Vete a una esquina o a un florero, no te quedes como bobo obstruyendo la entrada. Seguramente vendrán más a verla y no querrás que te pisen._

-La tipeja sarcástica está preocupada por mi ¿Debo sentirme conmovido por eso? –Susurró para no llamar la atención de los presentes, mientras le devolvía el gesto burlón. –La escena es de lo más patética, pero parece que a ti te agrada.

- _Frisky está feliz y es contagioso… literalmente hablando._ –Suspiró resignada y se sentó en el suelo con él. – _Es exasperante recibir sus emociones aleatorias. Me siento como una adolescente en periodo hormonal, no tengo ni idea de cómo estuve feliz o angustiada de la nada… ya que nada de esto es mío._

-Al menos estás sintiendo algo.

- _¿Y debo estar realmente agradecida por eso? Los sentimientos tienden a generar debilidades, y Frisk en esto… es asquerosamente optimista. Ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo ridícula que es._

-Si no te conociera, diría que estás preocupada por ella.

- _¿Por qué habría de preocuparme un humano?_

-Siempre has sido defensora de los débiles. –Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa conforme el espectro le miró de modo defensivo. –Y tú estás viendo a Frisk como alguien vulnerable.

- _La veo como la patética humana que es._

-Pues esa patética humana arriesgó su vida con tal de mantener su promesa conmigo. –Jactó manteniendo su voz baja. –No es el resultado que esperaba, pero puedo darme satisfecho por ahora.

Chara iba a reclamarle por haber negociado con ella sobre su persona, pero gracias al estar bombardeada de la felicidad que le estaba emitiendo Frisk, comprendía que Asriel tan sólo había querido que ella estuviese bien a cualquier costo. Debería de sentirse conmovida por ser todavía apreciada por su mejor amigo, pero no era el sentimiento que estaba recibiendo por el momento.

Y eso era lo que más le exasperaba ¿Qué caso tenía que ella pudiera sentir algo si él se mantenía igual? ¿Qué caso tenía si ni se trataban de sus sentimientos? algo que no podía crear ella ni conservar por cuenta propia. Sólo recibía el eco de lo que alguien más estaba generando y le afectaba en su forma de ser momentáneamente. No era algo para celebrar como tal, era algo aún más deprimente a su perspectiva.

Sin embargo, comprendía también que Asriel daría lo que fuera por contar con algo así por muy artificial que fuese. Al haber sido un monstruo, la añoranza de sus sentimientos era mucho más grande que las que ella tenía antes de poder ignorar sus propios sentimientos. El tiempo les estaba jugando una mala broma al castigarlos aún más de ese modo. Consecuencias de una mala jugada lo denominaba.

Tan sólo estaba ahí, siendo atrapado en un cuerpo que no estaba hecho para poder tener emociones, condenado a recordar lo que solía ser antes mientras observaba a los demás tener su propia vida sin él. Y por si fuera poco, sin poder sentirse mal por no extrañarlos… ni a ella.

-No te estoy diciendo que me agrada ni nada por el estilo. –Continuó hablando Flowey aun manteniendo la vista al frente con tal de no llamar la atención, pese a que los presentes habían olvidado que aún se encontraba ahí. –Pero considero que se ha ganado… el que confiemos en ella.

- _Pfff, siempre fuiste un bebé llorón debilucho._

-Y tú una maldita impulsiva sin remedio.

Chara se puso a observar a Frisk estando abrazada de los reyes. Tras varios días sin que despertara, le había sido difícil saber si le ocurría algo malo sin poder estar en su mente. No había podido hacer mucho salvo mantener su corazón latiendo hasta que tuviera la ayuda necesaria, la cual no le había hecho gracia que fuese la del esqueleto. Mas no había tenido más opciones y agradecía para sus adentros de que hubiese sido una percepción mutua.

Pero ahora le inquietaba algo que no sabía siquiera cómo expresar con el sentimiento adecuado. La oscuridad en su corazón era un hecho ahora, y sin embargo no parecía estarle afectando en absoluto, cosa que le atribuía a su excesivo entusiasmo y optimismo. ¿Estaría a salvo gracias a su forma de ser? ¿O no duraría mucho eso? Fuera lo que fuera, no permitiría que hubiese más víctimas.

- _Bien… tú ganas. Démosle la oportunidad de darnos una "vida" mejor. O tal vez muera en el proceso y nos convirtamos ahora en el trío de fracasados. Quién sabe._

-Esa es la actitud.

Sin saber si habían pasado minutos u horas, se quedaron contemplando a los reyes, sin que supieran que en aquella habitación estaba por fin una familia completa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tintineo de los cristales mágicos resultaban de lo más encantador para quienes recorrían las cuevas de Waterfall. Pese a permanecer encerrados, era realmente algo conmovedor apreciar la belleza que yacía en aquella zona. Pero por más que situaban sus sueños y deseos entre la densa humedad, no dejaba de ser un lugar más en el cual estar sofocados por la eternidad.

-Tralalaaaa…

El sonido de la corriente hacía un maravilloso dueto junto con el habitual cántico del ser encapuchado, mientras éste se encontraba tranquilamente en su barca de madera dejándose llevar por el agua con lentitud. Aunque se corriera el riesgo de chocar contra algo tras estar acostado sin ver hacia dónde se dirigía, éste se limitaba a mirar hacia el techo cristalino sin alguna preocupación. Contemplar la falsa noche estrellada le era más importante y conmovedor.

-Tralala. El agua está muy húmeda hoy.

Tras un largo tramo, la barca chocó con cuidado llegando a tierra firme y el encapuchado se bajó con paso lento. Sin importarle el hecho de que parte de su vestimenta se había mojado, se agachó para arrancar una flor celeste específica, acabando con su tenue luz y separándola de sus raíces para siempre, pero así conservando el suave susurro "me gusta" que únicamente emitiría como último aferro a su vida.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante, ¿No lo cree así… Doctor?

.

.

.

 **Y así concluye… la segunda temporada aaaahhhhhhhh!**

 **Muchas muchas muchas gracias por la espera y por acompañarme en esta historia hasta éste punto. No tienen ni idea de lo emocionante que es contar con todos ustedes. Leer sus mensajes y contar con su apoyo me motiva a seguir adelante con esto, muchas graciaaaaaas!**

 **Aviso que el siguiente capítulo que subiré aquí será el especial de Asgore, el tercero de cuatro especiales, el cual servirá como divisorio para el inicio de la tercera temporada. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Manténganse determinados my childs. Los amo!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:D**


	53. Especial 3: Larga vida al rey

**Preparen las palomitas para leer esto, que está súper largo esta vez. Espero que lo disfruten n_n**

…

 **Capítulo especial 3:**

 **Larga vida al rey**

 **.**

Había muchas clases de leyendas sobre el origen de los monstruos. Una gran parte de ellas contadas entre cánticos de juglares, mencionaban con gran aprecio el equilibrio que habían otorgado los dioses sobre la existencia de ambos bandos habitando el mundo, pero muchas otras, contaban la aterradora idea sobre que se trataban de un castigo divino para acabar con la misma humanidad. Fuera cual fuera la perspectiva, estaban de acuerdo sobre lo impactante que era la existencia de los monstruos.

Aunque existiera una gran variedad de especies entre los monstruos, había una en particular que resaltaba como ninguna otra. No había una canción lo suficientemente hermosa para aclarar la leyenda que se contaba sobre el origen de aquellos seres tan majestuosos, que con su sola presencia podían erradicar toda calamidad. Y aunque fueran extremadamente poderosos en esencia y resistencia, su verdadero valor provenía de la pureza que yacía en sus corazones.

Pese a que tuvieran varios nombres conocidos, era difícil darles una clasificación digna a su mera existencia, por lo que algunos simplemente les llamaban monstruos jefes.

Y no era de extrañarse del porqué. Muchos monstruos tenían la necesidad de estar con ellos como si de un rebaño con su pastor se tratase. Después de todo, la calma que irradiaban a todo ser cercano era tan relajante que tendían a sentir que todo podría estar bien en cuanto ellos pudieran tener todo bajo control. Las leyendas que se contaban sobre su existencia eran variadas, sin embargo había una narración entre juglares que trataba de aclarar lo más posible del porqué eran tan majestuosos sin importar si se daban a conocer entre humanos o monstruos.

Era favorita de muchos la mítica historia sobre los inmensos dragones que amenazaban con acabar con el mundo entero, y de cómo los dioses habían tenido piedad de ellos acabando con todas las abominables bestias… dejándolos en un mar de sangre hasta sucumbir en la aniquilación de su existencia, y de ello, surgieron unos nuevos seres con la fuerza y destreza con el fuego eterno que tanto los había caracterizado, con la nobleza única de un monstruo y la resistencia equivalente de un humano. La especie que muchos consideraban que acabaría con toda calamidad y que uniría a todas las especies del mundo en una paz eterna.

Por supuesto, sólo se trataban de cuentos y canciones dignas para una noche en fogata, pero era algo en lo que a muchos viajeros les gustaba creer sin importar si era de su especie o no. Era algo majestuoso por contar y creer. Si había algo que apreciaban los monstruos de los humanos, era su gran capacidad imaginativa para crear tales cosas sobre ellos, y no tardaron mucho en demostrarles el cariño y admiración que tenían sobre la humanidad. Por lo que su coexistencia se extendió por muchas generaciones hasta el fatídico día en el que se optó por habitar en reinos separados con el fin de controlar los impulsos de ambos bandos.

Los monstruos jefes conformaron la realeza en representación de sus tierras al grado de ser la autoridad máxima, pero una familia en particular resaltó sobre el resto al grado de volverse los sumos monarcas. Una que fue, según dictaban las sacerdotisas, elegida y bendecida por los dioses: los Dreemurr.

Cada miembro que había tenido el honor de representar a los monstruos, portaba con orgullo y compasión la corona sabiendo que era algo más que una autoridad o un símbolo de unión. Por lo que el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro y heredero al trono se celebraba con júbilo, pero dicha fiesta no se daba sino hasta que el príncipe tuviese seis años de edad acorde a las tradiciones reales. Si bien para los humanos eso era sumamente extraño, para los monstruos era más que considerable, dado que se optaba con que a esa edad se tenía el suficiente conocimiento y control de sí mismo para hablar y defenderse por su cuenta. Y un príncipe no podía dejar que otros hablasen por él, no importaba lo joven que fuese.

Por lo mismo, Asgore se encontraba en ese momento temblando de miedo en el primer rincón que había encontrado del gran salón del castillo. Esperando de todo corazón de que nadie lo viese entre toda la muchedumbre que recién estaba llegando.

-Asgore, ¿qué haces ahí? –El pelaje plateado de su madre lo desconcertó más de su escondite que sus simples palabras. –Ésta es tu fiesta de presentación, no puedes permanecer aislado.

-Mami… tengo miedo.

-No hay nada porqué temer, mi dulce botón de primavera. –La reina se agachó para contemplar mucho mejor a su hijo, sin importarle en el momento de maltratar su hermoso vestido. –Muchos han venido a conocerte y lo mejor para agradecer su visita es saludándolos al menos, ¿no crees?

-Pero… ¿y si digo algo mal?

-Un príncipe jamás dice algo mal en cuanto sepa dónde apuntar su corazón. –La voz ronca del rey hizo acto de presencia, opacando lo llamativo que era el pelaje plateado de la reina con su abundante melena dorada. A Asgore le gustaba pensar que sus padres eran el sol y la luna por eso. –Y tampoco es un cobarde, así que ya haz acto de presencia, Asgore.

-No lo presiones, ¿qué no vez lo nervioso que está?

-Jamás saldrá de su escondite si lo sigues consintiendo tanto, Silfur. –Rio levemente el rey mientras tomaba del hombro a su hijo para empujarlo un poco. –Vamos hijo, ya es momento de saludar.

Sintiéndose más confiado estando acompañado de su padre, Asgore le siguió lentamente hasta llegar al pleno, donde había un gran grupo de esqueletos esperando pacientemente, y donde la figura más destacable de ellos era el más alto que portaba una gran capa de lado en su hombro, tapando su brazo derecho por completo. En cuanto rey y príncipe estuvieron frente a ellos al unísono, el de capa dio un paso al frente e hizo una gran reverencia.

-Majestades, es un honor poder estar frente a ustedes. –Comentó el esqueleto con una voz de lo más relajante.

-Sir Courier Gaster, me parece que cada vez más tu familia tiene más miembros. –Rio mientras se acariciaba la barba un tanto perplejo. –Eso es muy inusual en tu especie.

-Qué puedo decir, a mi esposa y a mí nos fascina tener hijos –Sonrió complacido mientras apartaba un poco la capa, dando a notar la ausencia de todo su brazo. Asgore no sabía mucho sobre esqueletos como para saber si ello era normal, pero por lo visto no había problema si su padre no se mostraba inquieto ni nada por el estilo. –Cuantos más seamos, mayor es nuestra felicidad.

-Creo que ya es un buen momento de parar, antes de que desaparezcas en el proceso. –Rio Asmodeo dejándose caer en su trono animadamente. –Doce hijos ya es mucho.

-¿Doce? –El rostro del esqueleto se alarmó y se giró para contemplar a sus hijos de diferentes edades, contándolos con la simple mirada. – ¿Dónde está Wingdings?

-No lo sabemos, padre. –Contestó uno de ellos tranquilo. –Tal vez se perdió.

-¿Seremos menos ahora? –Preguntó otro más bajo.

-¿Me puedo quedar con sus cosas?

-Nadie se quedará con nada. –Les regañó molesto observando fulminantemente a todos sus hijos, pero tras recordar que se encontraba junto al rey y heredero al trono, su rostro se suavizó y retomó la mirada en la realeza. –Ejem… una disculpa majestades, pero pido retirarme para encontrar a mi pequeño. Es raro que actúe así, enserio. Por lo regular es de lo más tranquilo.

-Adelante, adelante. –Hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que podía retirarse, mientras observaba toda la escena divertida. –Espero que encuentren al pequeño travieso.

Sin más, todos los esqueletos hicieron una inclinación y se retiraron con algo de prisa. Asgore los había observado curioso, pero agradecía en el fondo no haber tenido que hablar siquiera. Incluso le parecía emocionante saber que también habría niños en su ceremonia de presentación. Con los únicos que había relacionado en su corta edad había sido con sus padres y algunos miembros del castillo que se encargaban de que estuviese de lo más cómodo, por lo que el conocer a más niños como él era lo suficientemente relajante para llevar a cabo el evento.

El día estaba transcurriendo de lo más lento para el joven príncipe. Habían pasado horas en las que se había quedado sentado en el regazo de su padre mientras saludaba a cada monstruo que se presentaba frente a ellos, y para su suerte, no había tenido nada más que hacer salvo eso, por lo que poco a poco su sonrisa fue de lo más sincera a muestra del alivio que sentía. Su madre por otra parte, se encontraba revisando detalladamente de que cada visitante tuviese un lugar en la otra gran sala donde comerían todos. Todos los seres eran bienvenidos para conocer al futuro rey, y a todos se les trataba con la mejor de las cortesías.

Poco a poco el salón del trono se fue vaciando conforme saludaban al rey y príncipe por turnos en fila. No fue sino hasta que dos humanos con trompetas hicieron acto de presencia que Asgore volvió a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que actos así indicaban la venida de alguien importante, pero era la primera vez que veía ante sus ojos a humanos pese a saber de ellos de antemano.

-Ante ustedes, su majestad, el rey Uther Pe…

-¡Uther, viejo amigo! –Sin esperar la mención de su llegada, el rey de los monstruos bajó con cuidado a su hijo de sus piernas y se levantó para irse directamente hacia el humano sumamente elegante que estaba llegando frente a ellos. –Cada vez que te veo estás más gordo.

-Y tú más esponjoso, Asmodeo. –El humano regordete le devolvió el abrazo con gran alegría, parecía que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. –Te falta un poco más para ser una simple bola de pelos.

-Y a ti para terminar rodando, jajajajaja.

-Estos dos y sus escándalos. –La reina de los monstruos se había acercado a su hijo para tomarle la mano, y así darle la confianza de acercarse poco a poco sabiendo que tendría miedo. –Sí que no han cambiado en nada.

Los humanos trajeados con trompetas habían anunciado la llegada de más humanos provenientes de la realeza, pero Asgore no había podido escuchar sus nombres ante las exclamaciones de alegría que soltaban ambos reyes de forma amistosa. Fue sino hasta que apareció un niño humano bien vestido que atrajo su verdadera atención en ellos. Por las prendas que llevaba al igual que la mujer que yacía a su lado con un porte de lo más fino y cabello exageradamente largo, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la reina y príncipe de los humanos.

Mientras los reyes mencionaban cosas del uno del otro entre risas y cánticos desafinados, ambas reinas se acercaron la una a la otra para saludarse junto con sus hijos, los cuales eran muy distintos en su forma de acercarse. Mientras que Asgore yacía temeroso tomando fuertemente la mano de su madre, el príncipe de los humanos se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente y con un semblante seguro a ritmo de sus pasos firmes.

-Es un gusto poder contar contigo en este día, Igraine. –Comentó su madre mientras se saludaban de beso ambas reinas.

-El placer es mío. –Le sonrió la humana amistosamente y volteó hacia abajo para contemplar al cachorro tembloroso en el costado de la reina de los monstruos. –Y tú debes de ser Asgore ¿cierto?

-S-si…

-Tranquilo, pequeño príncipe, los humanos no mordemos. –Le guiñó un ojo con tal de calmarlo, cosa que de algún modo si hizo efecto. –Mi hijo Arthur también es nuevo en conocer a los monstruos, y tienen casi la misma edad, así que espero que puedan llevarse bien.

El príncipe humano simplemente sonrió ante su mención, sin saber hacia dónde mirar directamente. Parecía que todo su entorno le era de lo más fascinante de acuerdo al brillo de sus ojos.

-Madre ¿eso también es un monstruo? –Señaló el niño a un whimsalot que pasaba cerca de ellos. -¿Cómo es que pueden volar? ¿Eso es magia?

-No se dice "eso", sino "él". –Le regañó por lo bajo. –Lo siento… es que Arthur es nuevo en esto…

-Tranquila, tranquila, es normal si antes no había entrado a nuestro reino –Comentó tranquila Silfur. –Aunque saben que son siempre bienvenidos.

-Y ustedes en el nuestro reino. –Sonrió más calmada la humana y tomó de la mano a su hijo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la llegada de lo que parecía unas mantis religiosas bien vestidas calló todo el lugar con su simple presencia. Tal vez fuera por su apariencia de lo más extraña con sus ojos blanquecinos o por el aire incómodo que irradiaban tras oculta gran parte de sus alargados cuerpos con sus túnicas oscuras, pero si hasta el rey de los monstruos había callado con tan sólo verlas, sin lugar a dudas se trataban de seres de mucho respeto.

-Majestades. –Comenzó a decir la que estaba al frente y la que parecía ser la líder, mientras que las demás simplemente inclinaban su cabeza a modo de cortesía.

-Mis queridas oráculos, me sorprende que hayan llegado tarde.

-Nunca llegamos tarde, su majestad. Siempre al tiempo correcto. –Contestó con un semblante de lo más frío, cosa que no le dio importancia el rey monstruo. Tal parecía que estaba acostumbrado a esa frialdad por parte de ellas.

-Si… ehh… Uther, si me disculpas un momento, hay una tradición con la cual debemos cumplir antes de la comida. –Le indicó Asmodeo un poco más serio de lo que había estado. –Nos vemos en el banquete… si no es que te acabas todo tu solo.

-Ja, ja, y siguen tus insistencias en que estoy gordo. –Se rió el humano sin darle importancia el asunto, pese a lo raro que habían tornado las cosas. –Sólo he subido un par de kilos.

-Sí, pero a lo ancho, jajajajajaja.

-Ejem… -Su esposa le llamó la atención mientras se acercaba a él, llevando de la mano a Asgore cada vez más temeroso con todo.

-Oh si, ya voy…

Los humanos de la realeza se retiraron junto con toda su comitiva hacia el otro salón donde les indicaban que fueran, mientras que Asgore y sus padres volvían a los tronos para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Las mantis religiosas volvieron a hacer una reverencia una vez que estuvieron en el pleno, salvo que esa vez fueron más expresivas a comparación de la primera vez.

-Príncipe Asgore Dreemur. –Volvió a hablar la más vieja de ellas que estaba enfrente, permaneciendo todas en su inclinación exagerada alzando sus brazos. –Nosotras somos las oráculos, fieles servidoras del reino y sacerdotisas a merced del padre tiempo. Así como hemos servido a su padre, al padre de su padre y a otras generaciones pasadas, le serviremos a usted por el bienestar de nuestro hogar. De favor, póngase al frente para brindarle la bendición de los dioses revelándole cómo será su futuro reinado.

-Ehh… yo…

-Vamos, cariño. –Le empujó suavemente su madre para animarlo. –Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-O atrasado…jeje. –Susurró para sí mismo el rey, pero por el semblante de reproche de la reina, sin lugar a dudas le había escuchado.

Asgore hizo caso sabiendo que no tenía modo de quejarse realmente. Un tanto temeroso se puso frente a ellas, sintiéndose de lo más incómodo ante las seres extrañas de mirada nada amistosa. Sin indicación alguna, las oráculos hicieron una fila en completo silencio y la primera alzó sus manos ante él antes de bajarlas hacia las suyas, a lo cual el príncipe pudo notar que con ese movimiento tan exagerado había desaparecido lo que antes habían sido unas extrañas hojas filosas para transformarse en unas pequeñas manos y tomar las suyas de modo imprevisto.

-Príncipe Asgore –Su cercanía le era de lo más incómoda para él, y aún más si estaba sujetando sus manos y mirando muy fijamente con esos ojos lechosos, incluso se cuestionaba cómo era que pudiese ver si parecía estar ciega. –La fortuna le ha sonreído en su noble cuna, a usted y a su reinado nunca le faltará el oro. Puede estar tranquilo por ello.

A él no le importaba eso tras serle evidente que tenía oro si se trataba de un heredero al trono, pero permaneció en silencio mientras le soltaba para que la siguiente oráculo se inclinara frente a él y repitiera el mismo movimiento de la primera. A Asgore le daba la impresión de que así sería con cada una, cosa que no le agradaba ante su temblorina cada vez más evidente. No quería que aquellas seres le tomaran por cobarde, pero le era inevitable sentir miedo cuando ellas eran tan intimidantes con sus largas figuras, largas antenas y largos brazos… y sin contar sus ojos blanquecinos lechosos que les hacían parecer ciegas.

-Joven príncipe… el inicio de la primavera no sólo será su celebración de su llegada al mundo, sino que será el brote de un gran amor infinito. –Su voz había querido parecer dulce ante sus palabras, pero su gesto no concordaba con ello. –Los dioses le brindarán desde el cielo a la más bella de las doncellas, la cual distinguirá de inmediato que se trata de la indicada para su vida. Juntos escribirán una magnífica historia de la que se contará por generaciones.

-¿U-una chica?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena. Era muy vergonzoso que le dijeran algo así frente a sus padres, los cuales le sonreían tiernamente mientras se tomaban de la mano con un movimiento al unísono. La tercer oráculo dio un paso al frente y repitió el mismo movimiento que el príncipe terminó aprendiéndose de memoria.

-Su majestad, la grandeza es una palabra que le quedará corta a comparación de lo que le depara su vida. Su bondad le dará gloria a todo el reino.

El cachorro de monstruo poco a poco comenzó a hastiarse con lo que le decía cada una. No quería ser grosero, pero tenía más ganas de salir a jugar con los niños y comer que estarles escuchando de cosas que aún no pasaban. Sabía que debería de ser de su interés si se trataba de su vida, pero las enigmáticas palabras de las oráculos parecían ir más dirigidas hacia sus padres sorprendidos que a él mismo.

Cuando estuvo la última en tocar sus manos como símbolo de respeto y lealtad, a Asgore le llamó la atención de que era la única joven a comparación de las demás con bastantes años encima. Y eso habría sido lo más emblemático de ella si no hubiese notado el semblante distinto que portaba. El príncipe no estaba del todo seguro, pero le daba la leve impresión de que le observaba con tristeza con esos ojos lechosos y nada agraciados que tenía.

Le parecieron que habían pasado varios minutos y la monstruo no emitía ninguna palabra, cosa que le impacientaba tras sus ganas de querer por fin jugar con alguien. Parecía que le estaba leyendo como si fuese un libro, ya que en cuanto pensó en mover su mano, ella había oprimido la suya un segundo antes de que considerara retirar la suya.

-Hermana oráculo, estamos robando tiempo preciado. –Le llamó la atención la líder de ellas.

Sus antenas se habían movido indicando de que le había escuchado, sin embargo había permanecido en la misma posición por un buen rato hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hablar con un tono apenas audible para los presentes.

-Su fortaleza será una de sus cualidades más destacables, majestad. Y si bien es una virtud… también puede ser la peor de sus condenas. –Asgore la miró a los ojos, un tanto sorprendido de que le dijese algo diferente a comparación de las demás, cosa que de algún modo explicaba por qué le observaba distinto. –Los tiempos oscuros son una posibilidad, pero en cuanto usted sea el monstruo más fuerte, nada podrá doblegar a su reino.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –La reina se levantó escandalizada. – ¿Habrá algo malo?

-Cariño, no… -El rey intentó sentarla de nuevo, pero la monstruo jefe se rehusó mientras se acercaba a su hijo con porte sobreprotector.

-Asgore es un niño de lo más tierno, no es un luchador –La reina le abrazó como si con eso pudiera separar cualquier destino previsto. –Él no está hecho para cosas así ¿Cómo pueden decir que tendrá que ser fuerte?

-Silfur, no te expreses así de quien será el futuro rey. –Ahora si se levantó el monarca para acercarse a todos. –Además no se ha dicho nada malo, tan sólo le menciona lo fuerte que será. Recuerda que las sibilas nunca mencionan algo directo. Esa es su forma de ser.

-Tienes razón, pero…

-Majestades, les aseguramos que nada malo le pasará al príncipe. Cuenta con la bendición del tiempo. –La líder se inclinó tras una reverencia exagerada, mientras las demás se acercaban hacia la más joven y así volverse un solo grupo. –Pueden permanecer tranquilos.

La reina las fulminaba con la mirada, como si quisiera adivinar si le estaban mintiendo o no, pero tras no encontrar nada más salvo la frialdad que aparentemente las caracterizaba, se levantó y tomó de la mano a Asgore para retirarse ambos.

-Ehh… supongo que eso fue todo… ¿Gracias? –Asmodeo contempló cómo su esposa se llevaba a su hijo sin decir nada, mientras que observaba a las sibilas retirarse tras una inclinación grupal. –Bien, a comer se ha dicho.

Siguió a su familia hacia el gran comedor, y si bien ambos reyes hicieron todo el esfuerzo por seguir las cosas con naturalidad, no cabía duda de que había algo que les estaba incomodando mentalmente. Aunque fuese comida suya, Asgore no estaba del todo cómodo con estar presente a tan gran evento. Le gustaba más las cosas sencillas que no requerían de alabanzas exageradas ni de tener que ser el centro de atención. Si pudiera pedir un deseo de cumpleaños, sin lugar a dudas sería el poder pasar desapercibido por un momento.

Conforme fue avanzando la celebración, el pequeño príncipe vio una oportunidad única de escabullirse por un momento para buscar a los niños y jugar por primera vez con seres de su edad. Pero para su mala suerte, varios de los menores se los habían llevado ya por la tardía de la hora y sólo quedaban los que degustaban el vino con exceso. Fue así como terminó sentado con resignación en las escaleras de piedra, sabiendo que su padre en cualquier momento podría ir a regañarle por haberse retirado de su propia fiesta.

Asgore Dreemurr, el príncipe de los monstruos y legítimo heredero al trono… un título bastante grande con el que cargar y difícil de procesar para su corta edad. Admiraba a su padre por cómo llevaba las cosas bajo su mandato, era como si supiera todas las respuestas del universo de antemano, ¿él debía de ser así también? Si era el caso, podía considerarse un fracasado de no nacer con aquel don pese a venir de noble cuna. No tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse hacia la gente sin evitar ser un manojo de nervios antes.

-¿Qué haces estando solo?

La voz de un niño lo desconcertó de sus vagos pensamientos y se enfocó en ver al pequeño humano muy bien vestido parado frente a él. Traía consigo una pierna de pavo mientras le sonreía. Asgore lo reconoció de inmediato pese a haberlo visto por un breve momento mientras los habían presentado sus madres.

-¿Qué no es esta tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Deberías de estar en el centro de todo. –Continuó hablándole el príncipe humano.

-No me gusta tanta atención sobre mí. –Admitió Asgore apenado mientras le devolvía tenuemente la sonrisa. Le era algo extraño entablar conversación con alguien de edad aparente a la suya, y aún más con un humano, pero el conversar por fin con un niño y no con adultos le era regalo suficiente de cumpleaños a diferencia de lo raro que había sido la visita de las mantis religiosas. – ¿Y tú por qué no estas con el resto?

-Es aburrido escuchar a adultos borrachos. –Rió el niño. –Y eres raro al no gustarte la atención. Eres un príncipe ¿no? La tendrás por siempre.

-Lo sé…

El cachorro de monstruo jefe volvió a apartar la mirada y abrazó sus piernas permaneciendo sentado en las frías escaleras. En efecto, la atención total venía de antemano en su existencia, y si bien eso se lo habían dicho sus padres desde que tenía memoria, el verlo y sentirlo por fin ante su corta vida no le fue para nada agradable. Más bien sentía que debía de hacer algo extraordinario en cuanto antes y que estaba fallando al reino y a su familia por no hacerlo de inmediato. No era para nada agradable el descubrir tan pronto tales cosas.

Como si su rostro fuera un libro abierto que estaba leyendo de antemano el pequeño humano, se sentó a un lado suyo sin pedir permiso y le tendió la pierna de pavo que había estado sujetando desde el principio. Agradeciendo en silencio, Asgore la tomó al comprender que la estaba compartiendo con él y le dio un leve mordisco.

-Sé que nuestras madres ya nos presentaron, pero me gusta más hacerlo por mi cuenta. –Le sonrió animadamente tras verlo comer. –Soy Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de los humanos y heredero al trono.

-Soy Asgore Dreemurr, príncipe de los monstruos… y heredero al trono. –Respondió de la misma forma dejando por primera vez el pesar de tal cargo a su nombre, y le tendió de nuevo la pierna de pavo, el cual lo tomó y le dio un nuevo mordisco gustoso.

Fue así como pasaron horas hablando mientras se comían entre los dos la gigantesca pierna de pavo hasta dejarla con el puro hueso. Mientras que Arthur le contaba cómo era el reino de los humanos, Asgore le escuchaba maravillado de conocer tales detalles. Sin la magia de por medio, le parecía que los humanos lograban ingeniársela perfectamente con todo y que las divisiones laborales eran un tanto similares en ambos reinos.

-¿Y todos en este reino pueden usar magia? –Preguntó el humano tras un largo tiempo conversando.

-Oh sí, pero es distinto en cada especie. En mi caso, por ejemplo, es con fuego que…

-¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!

Le interrumpió casi lanzándose hacia él emocionado, Asgore le sonrió divertido de su reacción un tanto exagerada para algo que venía siendo muy común en él, pero comprendió en el acto que para los humanos seguramente era muy distinto el ver su manifestación a comparación de los monstruos que lo sentían todo el tiempo. Así que sin más, juntó sus manos e invocó una pequeña llama entre ellas, manteniendo el control total de ella mientras no abriera más sus palmas para que no creciera más, justo como le había enseñado su padre.

Los ojos del príncipe humano se habían iluminado asombrado de ver tal cosa, pese a que era algo muy pequeño a comparación del alcance que podía lograrse con un buen control de magia.

-¡Woooooooooooooooo! ¡Eso es asombroso!

-N-no es nada… -Se ruborizó de tanta emoción con su pequeña flama en sus manos.

-¿Me podrías enseñar? Sería grandioso ser el primer humano en hacer magia. –Observando con demasiada atención el acomodo de sus peludas manos, Arthur hizo lo mismo mientras trataba de concentrarse poniendo tensión en sus propias manos, como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir algo de ellas.

Una muy tenue risa ahogada se escuchó bastante cerca de ellos, cosa que desconcertó por completo a ambos príncipes al no encontrar de dónde provenía. Asgore sujetó aún más sus manos para no perder el control de su flama entre sus palmas ante tal cosa. Por más que giraban a sus alrededores no se podía ver más, por lo que terminaron ignorando lo que había pasado y se concentraron el uno al otro.

-Ehhh… creo que los humanos no pueden, lo siento. –Contestó tras estar más tranquilo.

-Buu, eso no es justo. –Bajó sus manos con ligero reproche. –La magia me parece asombrosa.

-Gracias. –Asgore le sonrió complacido. –Yo creo que los humanos son los asombrosos. Logran resolver todo sin magia a lo que me contaste.

-Si… pero sería más genial contar con lo que tú tienes. Podrías conseguir más de lo que quisieras con ello. Y eso que ambos somos príncipes, jajajaja.

-Cierto, jeje.

-Me caes muy bien, Asgore. –Soltó sin más el humano con demasiada confianza. –Así como nuestros padres son grandes amigos, espero que tú y yo lo seamos también.

-¿E-En verdad? –Sus ojos lagrimearon de inmediato ante tales palabras, cosa que le dio algo de gracia al humano.

-Claro, sólo entre príncipes nos entenderemos ¿no? –Su cálida sonrisa se apagó tras apartar un poco su mirada para enfocarse en el suelo. –Yo… bueno…

No terminó su oración tras notar algo horrorizado que la flama que antes había permanecido pequeña entre las palmas del cachorro de monstruo jefe, ahora estaba inmensa a tal grado que retrocedió asustado. Asgore no se había dado cuenta de que la había hecho crecer tras la emoción que le había dado escuchar la palabra "amigo" por parte del príncipe, por lo que sus emociones al respecto avivaron la flama y ahora no sabía qué hacer para controlarla por mucho que quisiera apagarla. Aun no sabía controlar su magia y mucho menos una tan caprichosa como venía siendo el fuego, aquello que ansiaba consumir todo a su paso.

-¿Quéhagoquéhagoquéhagoquéhago? –Se alarmó Asgore mientras se apartaba de Arthur para no lastimarlo, a lo cual terminó dando círculos en una misma zona.

-¿No puedes apagarla? –Se asustó aún más el humano.

-¡No se cómo con una tan grande!

-¡No corras, o terminarás incendiando todo!

Le indicó el niño mientras trataba de pensar en algo para solucionarlo, pero todo a su alrededor le parecía mala opción para apagarla. Nomás le quedaba ir por un adulto que supiera qué hacer con tal caso, pero le daba la impresión de que serían regañados por ese simple hecho y tampoco le agradaba eso tras por fin haber logrado hacer un amigo.

Tras haber estado corriendo en círculos por un buen rato, de la nada se detuvo ante una fuerza que le obligaba a no moverse más, como si fuera jalado de algo desde su pecho. El príncipe humano miró desconcertado todo mientras estaba parado sin saber qué hacer y algo asustado por mucho que no quisiera mostrarlo.

-Contraste entre el crepitar del fuego en su comienzo y la paz de la ceniza. –Una voz suave resonó en el lugar, siéndole un poco conocida al monstruo jefe asustado. –Suelta del lamento a quien no desea tu tormento.

Conforme fueron dichas tales palabras, fueron apareciendo varias letras alrededor del cachorro que no podía moverse de su sitio. Le era extraño lo que estaba pasando, pero a su vez era de lo más tranquilizador, como si aquello fuera una dulce canción que le recordaba que todo estaría bien de alguna forma. Sin darse cuenta en el momento, la llamarada que había estado creciendo en sus palmas, ahora sólo salía humo que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. No entendía que había pasado, pero ahora se encontraba más tranquilo como si las palabras que habían aparecido en su entorno hubieran dado un gran efecto en él para calmarlo.

Las letras luminosas habían desaparecido en cuanto su fuego había hecho lo mismo, por lo que el humano se acercó a él tras ver que todo parecía estar bien ahora. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había pasado, unos pasos alertaron a ambos niños que les aseguraba de que les llamarían la atención en cualquier momento.

-Jugar con magia es peligroso, joven príncipe. –El esqueleto alto sin brazo que había conocido antes se puso frente a ellos con un semblante tranquilo, pese a que los niños estaban inquietos ahora con su presencia. –Alguien pudo salir lastimado.

-Es mi culpa, padre.

Los príncipes se sobresaltaron ante la aparición de un niño esqueleto a lado suyo, el cual portaba un suéter negro con rayas moradas bastante grande para su tamaño y sin mirarlos directamente. Asgore estaba seguro de que Arthur estaba pensando lo mismo que él. ¿En qué momento había aparecido ese niño? Literalmente se había manifestado de la nada, y sin embargo, actuaba como si todo el tiempo hubiera permanecido con ellos mostrando una naturalidad nada propio de un infante.

-¡Wingdings! Te he estado buscando todo el día. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Le reprochó el esqueleto tras verlo dando un paso al frente. -¿Y cómo que es culpa tuya?

-Yo quise ver su magia elemental. Es la primera vez que puedo verla tan de cerca. –Contestó sin darle importancia de todo. –Y luego no supe que hacer para detenerlo en cuanto perdió el control.

-Ummm… una vez más, tu curiosidad supera tu tamaño. –Suspiró resignado su padre y le tomó de la mano para que no se le escapara una vez más. Parecía estar más relajado de por fin encontrarlo. –Les pido una disculpa, príncipes. Nos retiramos de una buena vez.

Tras inclinarse ante ellos (y hacer que el pequeño esqueleto hiciera lo mismo), se fueron del lugar con paso prisa. Como si quisiera evitar más complicaciones por el niño que no parecía ser problemático ante una seriedad mostrada en su corto momento.

-¿En qué momento se apareció ese niño? ¿Fue por magia? –Le preguntó una vez que los esqueletos no estuvieron presentes en el lugar. – ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo al otro?

-¿No entendiste lo que dijo? –Se extrañó, ya que había sido demasiado claro para él estando tan cerca de ellos dos, pero el humano simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Asgore no entendía qué había pasado, pero le daba la impresión de que aquel pequeño esqueleto los había estado espiando e hizo acto de presencia para evitarles un posible regaño. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero haber dejado que se llevara la culpa sin siquiera haberse conocido no le hacía sentirse bien.

-Un príncipe no debe hacer que otros hablen por él. –Se recordó a sí mismo mientras se retiraban del lugar, sin poder opacar su culpabilidad de lo que había pasado.

-Un príncipe puede hacer que otros hablen por él. –Replicó el niño humano mientras caminaban de regreso al gran salón. –O eso es lo que me enseñaron a mí más bien.

-Es raro que nos mostraran algo distinto de lo mismo. –Analizó algo apenado de expresarse con tal confianza con quien apenas andaba conociendo, pero Arthur no se mostró molesto ni nada por el estilo. Parecía que lo acontecido le había sido una experiencia enriquecedora ante tanta presencia de magia. –Supongo que debe ser diferente por nuestras especies.

-Supongo… es la primera vez que veo a los monstruos. No sé qué tantas diferencias debemos de tener además de la apariencia o… la magia. –Comentó el niño algo apenado. Asgore le sonrió para que no se sintiera mal de serle extraño todo, para él también le era extraño la apariencia de un humano. –Pero como príncipes, estoy seguro de que no hay diferencias entre nosotros. Ambos gobernaremos algún día nuestros reinos… eso debe ser igual en cualquier lado ¿cierto?

A Asgore le daba la impresión de que no quería verlo como alguien diferente como al resto, sino como su igual… como si en la soledad de ser un niño con demasiada carga futura le fuera de lo más aplastante, justo como él se sentía. Tras sentirse por primera vez comprendido con el mismo sentimiento, le sonrió abiertamente a modo de respuesta, aunque no pudo evitar llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Si… yo también pienso que no somos diferentes.

Y desde ese día, Asgore por primera vez tuvo un amigo. Aunque la distancia lo hacía algo complicado y con sus respectivas labores reales, aun así se comunicaban entre cartas contando lo que aprendían cada uno de sus reinos. Aquella rutina fue de lo más alegre para el cachorro que se había acostumbrado a sólo entablar conversación con sus padres o con los trabajadores del castillo.

Pero conforme pasaron los meses, las cartas cada vez fueron más cortas y menos constantes por parte del humano. En sus últimos escritos le había contado que sus estudios estaban siendo cada vez más absorbentes de lo que había creído y que posiblemente no se comunicaría en un buen rato, pero que en cuanto pudiera lo haría sin dudar. Así que Asgore terminó volviendo a su rutina solitaria de permanecer en el castillo sin hacer nada más que leer libros que le dejaba su maestro particular y que no lograba entender por más que se esforzara. Le era complicado analizar todo lo que tendría qué dirigir algún día.

Tras varios días de estar leyendo lo mismo, terminó por lanzar el libro al suelo y se dirigió hacia su terraza para contemplar lo que podía visualizar del reino a tal altura. A simple vista podía comprenderse lo inmenso y majestuoso que venía siendo si desde ahí apenas y podía ver los límites que implicaba, pero estaba seguro que no se compararía con tener que recorrer todo eso y conocer lo que realmente era todo por cuenta propia. Y principalmente, ansiaba poder ver de cerca la belleza que rodeaba gran parte del reino con aquel tono dorado que podía notarse en la distancia.

Su madre le había dicho que eran flores que surgían en cada primavera y que eran de lo más resistentes, por lo que en cada cumpleaños se había puesto siempre a verlas mientras se imaginaba su olor y textura. Por lo mismo de esas flores era que su madre le llamaba "botón de primavera" tanto por su maravilla por la lejanía de éstas como por nacer al mismo tiempo que habían brotado gran parte de ellas. Tanto así que le decía que su cabello era muy similar a ellas como si él se tratase de un brote más de la misma cálida estación, pero él sabía de antemano que sólo se trataba del cabello dorado heredado por parte de su padre.

Ansiaba poder salir y conocer en verdad su reino como lo hacía Arthur en el suyo, pero a comparación de la reina humana que le dejaba hacerlo, la suya no le dejaba salir del castillo a menos que fuera con sus padres y para algo que se requería la presencia de la realeza, pero aquello era muy escaso e improbable ante su protección un tanto exagerada. Amaba a su madre, pero le era algo incómodo que lo tratara como un bebé todo el tiempo. Si era el futuro soberano, debía de conocer el reino por completo ¿cierto? ¿Entonces por qué no le dejaba conocer el reino que algún día reinaría?

Contemplando como se ocultaba el sol en la distancia, suspiró mientras ansiaba poder ver más allá del horizonte algún día y se metió de vuelta a su habitación. Pero en cuanto se giró contempló con gran sorpresa que había un niño esqueleto sentado en el suelo mientras leía el libro que había arrojado. Tras percatarse de que le estaba observando, el esqueleto se paralizó mientras sujetaba el libro con algo de miedo por haber sido descubierto en tal lugar. Viendo su ropa y su mirada pudo reconocer que se trataba del mismo esqueleto que se había aparecido de la nada la otra vez.

-¿Tu…? –comenzó a preguntar Asgore sin saber cómo continuar sus propias palabras. No sabía qué preguntarle si no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y porqué de nuevo estaba con él.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie, majestad. –Se levantó con prisa el esqueleto y soltó el libro con algo de cuidado en el suelo. –Me retiraré de inmediato.

-¿Eres… el esqueleto de la otra vez? –Su pregunta lo hizo sentirse tonto, y por la expresión del esqueleto le daba la impresión de que pensaba lo mismo. –El que se echó la culpa de todo.

-No mentí del todo, te pude haber detenido al saber que algo malo podría pasar, pero realmente quise ver magia elemental. –Respondió en el acto, sintiéndose más tranquilo al notar de que no le llamaría la atención. –Me fue tentador contemplar cómo conviertes el aire disminuyendo la densidad y al flotar sobre…

-… ¿eh?

-Me refiero al producto de la reacción de oxidación violenta que generaste. –Dijo como si le fuera de lo más natural entablar una conversación así pero tras notar su posible desconcierto en su cara, el esqueleto pensó un poco más sus palabras antes de proseguir. –Elevar tu llamarada.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó aliviado de por fin entenderle. ¿Cómo era que un niño podía usar palabras tan complicadas? –Fue un accidente en realidad, no controlo mi magia todavía.

-Manejas un elemento caprichoso, mientras más consume más fuerte se vuelve. –Comentó con cierto aire de superioridad que pudo percibir a simple vista. –Una emoción descontrolada genera que quiera consumir más para abarcar lo equivalente. Eso aplica con muchos tipos de magia.

-¡Ohhhhh! Eso no lo sabía. –Admitió maravillado, olvidando por completo lo raro que era que estuviera el esqueleto ahí en primer lugar. –Sabes mucho de magia.

-Por supuesto, soy un esqueleto.

-¿Y lo que hizo tu padre esa vez entonces qué fue? –Recordó cómo lo había detenido de alguna forma y calmado al grado de desvanecer el fuego sin más tras el trazo de las letras luminosas a su alrededor. Era algo que no sabía que existiera.

-Mi padre es líder de la Casa Escribana, división perteneciente a la Orden de la Magia… el cual es el estudio de la magia por medio de palabras. –Aclaró mientras se volvía a sentar con confianza y retomaba el libro entre sus manos. Asgore hizo lo mismo de sentarse sintiéndose alegre de hablar con un niño. –Trazar una indicación en un punto fijo sin generar una distorsión excesiva en la materia.

-Ehh… bueno, a mí me sonó como si dijera poesía. –Comentó algo apenado de no entenderle.

-No estás tan alejado de lo que es. En la poesía hay sentimiento y en el sentimiento hay magia… Es así como se compone básicamente.

Abrió el libro y buscó la página en la que se había quedado para volver a leer en silencio. Asgore no entendía cómo era que se había tomado la confianza no sólo de aparecerse de la nada en su habitación personal, sino de ponerse a leer su libro sin importarle nada más. Causándole algo de gracia aquello, y que además no lo tratara como la mayoría lo hacía al ser de la realeza, se sintió a gusto con su presencia silenciosa.

-Sé que tu padre dijo tu nombre aquel día, pero no lo recuerdo.

-Soy Wingdings Gaster. –Contestó sin interrumpir su lectura.

-Win… eh, tienes un nombre algo complicado. –Sonrió apenado de decirle algo así. – ¿Te importa si sólo te digo Dings?

La pregunta hizo que apartara la vista del libro y se enfocara exclusivamente en él, cambiando su expresión seria a una de desconcierto que le generó preocupación al monstruo jefe. ¿Había sido grosero de su parte pedirle algo así? No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con seres de su edad, por lo que no sabía si no era bueno pedir algo así o si simplemente estaba tomando demasiada confianza en donde no debería.

-Si así lo desea el príncipe…

-No lo estoy pidiendo por ser de la realeza. –Comentó de inmediato al molestarle un poco que se le tomara de esa forma su petición. –Lo estoy pidiendo como… como amigo.

Apartó su mirada apenado de tener que decir tal cosa, pero prefería que se entendiera que no estaba ordenándole ni nada por el estilo. Desconocía qué postura debía de tomar en cuanto se dirigía hacia los demás fuera de sus padres, y por mucho que su padre tratara de explicarle la actitud que debía de tomar cada vez que lo hiciera, no podía evitar los nervios que le generaba hablar con los demás. Eso le hacía sentir que estaba fracasando como monstruo jefe y como príncipe.

Pero para su sorpresa, el esqueleto esbozó una muy leve sonrisa sin verlo directamente. Aunque su mirada estuviera fija en el libro abierto, le daba la impresión de que había dejado de leer.

-Si… está bien.

Asgore sonrió abiertamente. Su nuevo amigo le había llegado de la nada… literalmente hablando.

Tras un tiempo de conocerse y de que el esqueleto se le apareciera repentinamente en su habitación en ciertos días, el príncipe le preguntó cómo era que lo hacía para manifestarse sin siquiera ser detectado. Y por un tiempo simplemente le sonreía con algo de superioridad a modo de respuesta, pero un día finalmente le admitió que había descubierto los pasillos ocultos que se albergaban en el castillo y que se enfocaba en aprendérselos cada vez que su padre iba al castillo y le acompañaba.

-Muchos de ellos son indetectables por la protección que brindan las runas en su entorno. –Le explicaba mientras se encontraba sentado en su inmensa cama, teniendo varios de sus libros a su alrededor, mientras que él estaba sentado en la esquina observándolo divertido de que pudiera disfrutar algo así. –Hacen que se disminuya la capacidad mágica del individuo para que no puedan ser siquiera detectados, pero lo suficientemente tenue para no afectar la esencia del mismo. Por supuesto, para mí es un simple calentamiento encontrarlos. Es muy fácil una vez que se comprende el rastro mágico que genera.

-Aun me es difícil entender cómo funciona. –Se rascó la cabeza estando confundido. ¿Por qué siempre usaba descripciones tan complicadas?

-Si estudiaras lo que te dejan, Gorey, no te sería tan complicado. –Sonrió mientras daba vuelta a la página para iniciar un nuevo capítulo. –Siempre te dejan libros interesantes. Supongo que es uno de los privilegios de formar parte de la realeza.

-¿Gorey?

-Eh… quiero decir… –Se sobresaltó tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Para Asgore fue extraño ver por primera vez que el esqueleto se encontrara nervioso. Siempre lo notaba orgulloso de sí mismo, incluso algo presumido en ocasiones. –Bueno, ya que tú me pusiste un nombre abreviado, yo…Mejor olvidemos lo que dije.

-No, no ¡Me gusta! Nunca me habían puesto un nombre así. –Le sonrió completamente lloroso por la emoción que le daba.

El esqueleto simplemente suspiró y retomó su lectura, pero una vez más pudo notar que había sonreído con ello. Poco a poco Asgore comenzaba a comprender la forma de ser de su amigo, que si bien era de lo más estudioso y poco afectivo, estaba más que seguro del magnífico ser que era al ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Lo visitaba frecuentemente escabulléndose en los pasillos ocultos para jugar y platicar juntos, lo que hacía sus días más llevaderos en su estadía forzosa en el castillo.

Había ocasiones en las que Asgore se preguntaba por qué no podía salir del castillo siquiera para conocerlo, mientras que su padre recorría todo para garantizar el bienestar de los monstruos. Si debía de ser el rey algún día ¿no debía de conocer el lugar entero de antemano? No fue sino hasta una noche en el que estuvo recorriendo uno de los pasillos ocultos junto con su amigo que por fin comprendió a qué se debía.

-… y son sólo rumores, querida. No deberías darle importancia a lo que dice un loco. –Escuchó la voz de su padre conforme se acercaban a la rendija para asomarse. Por lo que podían ver, se encontraban en una de las paredes del salón de estrategia. –Asgore ya está en edad de saber…

-No y no. Mi pequeño no saldrá de aquí. –El gruñido de la reina fue casi un rugido que calló a su esposo de inmediato. –Lo que dice el juglar es cierto. La familia del este desapareció hace tiempo. ¿Qué tal si es cierto eso de que…?

-Las oráculos me dijeron que no debía de preocuparnos eso, incluso me pidieron permiso de acoger a la cachorra de monstruo jefe que rescataron. –Le interrumpió el rey mientras se masajeaba las sienes ante un estrés evidente. –Y gracias a que la pequeña sigue creciendo con naturalidad podemos saber que están bien.

-Estar vivos no es igual a estar bien, Asmodeo. Y se te olvida la advertencia de una de las sibilas que mencionas en la ceremonia de presentación de Asgore. No puedo pasar por alto tal cosa.

-¡Los humanos no tienen nada que ver en eso de cualquier forma, Silfur!

-Sólo lo dices por tus amigos…

-Los cuales también son amigos tuyos. –Le recordó cada vez más exasperado. A Asgore le era extraño que hablaran así el uno al otro, y aún más cuando parecía estar él en el tema de su discusión. –Deja de creer en conspiraciones absurdas. Estás afectando el futuro de nuestro hijo con tu paranoia.

-Yo sólo estoy protegiendo a nuestro cachorro de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Tenerlo en su habitación por siempre no tiene diferencia a encerrarlo en una celda. Tiene que conocer el reino entero al ser el futuro rey, incluso tendrá que ir más allá de lo que se requiera por el bien de todos los monstruos. Ni tú ni yo cambiaremos eso, y tampoco estaremos con él por siempre. Lo mejor que nos queda es enseñarle todo para que sea el mejor rey que haya existido.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Asmodeo. Mi botón de primavera no saldrá del castillo. –Atajó la reina con un semblante de lo más serio. –No mientras exista la amenaza de que están cazando a los monstruos jefes.

Tras escuchar ello, Asgore casi suelta un grito que rápidamente Wingdings calló tapándole el hocico antes de que los descubrieran. No podía dar crédito a lo que habían estado discutiendo sus padres ¿Humanos cazando monstruos jefes? ¿Para qué? No le encontraba sentido tras haber conocido a la realeza humana tiempo atrás. Estaba de acuerdo con su padre en todo eso, si estaban desapareciendo algunos monstruos jefes, no significaba que los humanos fueran los causantes. Era una acusación seria que dañaría la alianza que tenían ambos reinos.

Al volver a su cuarto y que su amigo se volviera a su casa antes de que su padre lo buscara, Asgore se puso a escribirle una carta a Arthur tras no poder sacar aquello de su cabeza, omitiendo el hecho de que sus padres habían sido quienes habían abordado el tema. Si algo estaba pasando en el reino de los humanos, él sin lugar a dudas lo sabría. Contaba que su amigo en la distancia pudiera darle una respuesta que acabaría con los temores de su madre, pero no fue sino hasta una semana angustiante después que finalmente le llegó su respuesta por medio de un cuervo mensajero a mediados de la noche, despertándolo de inmediato tras un susto.

 _._

" _Me sorprende que tales rumores estén circulando en tu reino, y más cuando hay varios humanos que admiramos tu especie. ¡Son tan grandes y peludos! Pero no debes preocuparte, que seguramente se trata de un mensaje distorsionado pasado de voz en voz en cánticos hasta volverse algo que no fue en su principio. Por otra parte, me encantaría que pudieras venir al cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor, Morgana. Es una gran admiradora de los monstruos y me ha estado reprochando que yo hubiera podido ir a tu reino y no ella por lo enfermiza que es. Espero que tus padres te dejen asistir, ya que le alegraría mucho tanto a ella como a mi poder verte._

 _._

Asgore sonrió complacido con tal invitación, pero estaba más que seguro de que no podría ante los temores de su madre. Por lo que se resignó de buscar una forma de librarse de las paredes que se sabía ya de memoria. Al menos contaba con las frecuentes visitas de Wingdings para no sentirlo tan pesado, pero después de cierto día su número de amistades incrementó ante la presencia de un pequeño kappa que había encontrado el esqueleto merodeando por los pasillos principales del castillo. Lo cual hizo aún más grande su felicidad.

Gerson no sólo había comenzado a ser parte de una amistad que se volvería infinita junto con Wigndings, sino que era un magnífico monstruo digno de admirarse por su firme decisión resiliente de que había una vida distinta a lo que uno tenía por destino a hacer por su especie. Pero una parte en el fondo de él le generaba cierta envidia de su libertad de poder hacer tal cosa a comparación suya, lo cual lo condenaba desde nacimiento a ser el siguiente en el trono de un reino que desconocía. No podría omitir esa parte de su existencia nunca, sería el siguiente rey, quisiera o no.

Sus estudios extensos no le generaban un problema ante la ayuda de Wingdings para poder procesar todo de la mejor forma, pero en cuanto su padre lo había llevado de sorpresa al campo de entrenamiento de los guardias fue como supo que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar de tal forma que no era del todo su agrado.

-Es momento de que te vuelvas fuerte, Asgore. –Le dijo sin más el rey mientras ponía sus cosas en una mesa y los guardias se retiraban para dejarlos solos en el campo.

-¿Porqué? –Preguntó extrañado mientras hacía lo mismo que su padre sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te he enseñado sobre nuestra especie?

-Lo de que somos líderes por naturaleza ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero no te he enseñado todo todavía. Hay muchas cosas que implican no sólo ser un monstruo jefe, sino portar el apellido Dreemurr. –El monstruo respiró profundo e invocó dos grandes llamas estando en cada mano suya. –El conocimiento que te brindaré de esto ha sido pasado como una antorcha entre padres e hijos. Así como mi padre me lo pasó a mí… y su padre se lo pasó a él, es momento de que sea pasado a ti.

-E-está bien…

Sin avisarle siquiera y asustándolo por completo, el rey le arrojó con fuerza sus grandes llamaradas que no logró esquivar con tiempo y ahora se encontraba sintiéndose entre las densas llamas que lastimaban toda su piel. Asgore gritó de dolor y quiso correr en busca de agua para acabar con el fuego, pero su padre le detuvo obligándolo a la fuerza a que se quedara quieto.

-Mis palabras serán tu guía, pero el dolor, hijo mío, será tu verdadero maestro. –Su voz sonaba de lo más seria, cosa que le asustaba en igual medida al daño que le estaba. –Mantén ese fuego en todo tu cuerpo, no permitas que te doblegue el dolor.

-N-no puedo… duele…

-El fuego es símbolo de nuestra esencia personal. Si no puedes con tu propio dolor, jamás podrás llevar un reino en tus hombros. –Le miraba seriamente casi sin pestañear. –Recuerda por siempre este dolor, Asgore. Recuerda que ése es el dolor que puedes ocasionar a alguien más si no aprendes a controlarte.

A partir de ese día su padre lo llevaba todas las tardes a ese campo de entrenamiento. En algunas sesiones lo quemaba directamente para que soportara el dolor de las llamas corriendo su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, y en otras lo hacía golpear una pared de piedra hasta el cansancio. Por cada ataque o cada proyectil que tenía que resistir, su padre le tenía varias palabras que acompañaban la enseñanza que quería brindarle con eso. Cosas como "deja de llorar y lamentarte, un rey jamás llora" o "¿es todo lo que puedes? Yo a tu edad ya podía con esto". Sí, no eran palabras precisamente motivacionales.

En el fondo deseaba dejar de hacer todo eso ¿por qué era necesario que su padre le maltratara tanto? ¿Y por qué su madre no decía nada? Cada vez que se iban a entrenar, la reina solo desviaba la mirada y se iba a su habitación sin emplear palabra alguna hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

Había muchos instructores y curanderos en el castillo, pero aun así el rey insistía en que tenía que conservar el dolor de cada entrenamiento, sólo él podía llevar a cabo esas prácticas, nadie de la guardia tenía el derecho y deber de hacerlo. Poco a poco notó que en efecto sus golpes estaban siendo más fuertes al grado de romper las piedras de un solo movimiento, así como su pelaje fue más resistente a sus propias llamaradas. Y si bien eso lo hacía sentirse contento consigo mismo, para el rey apenas estaba empezando su entrenamiento. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue mayor a lo que había aprendido a soportar los días pasados.

Por más que se esforzara, por más que pidiera no seguir… los golpes de su padre eran en extremo dolorosos. Wingdings y Gerson le visitaban a hurtadillas por la noche ante la preocupación, pero él simplemente les sonreía que eso era normal para un monstruo jefe. Su madre, sus amigos… no quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta, así que se apuntó a sí mismo a no mostrar el dolor frente a sus seres queridos para no generarles una angustia que no les correspondía. Su entrenamiento formaba parte de su desarrollo como futuro rey, era algo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo por el bien de todos.

Así que sin más, Asgore se levantaba más temprano para calentar por su cuenta y sin que nadie le dijera, desayunaba con sus padres, continuaba con sus estudios, comía, entrenaba con su padre… y por la noche veía a sus amigos en los pasillos ocultos. Su rutina se veía tediosa, pero para el monstruo jefe que ya pasaba por la adolescencia no tenía problema alguno. Golpes directos, golpes con llamas… eso ya no era nada para él. Incluso sonreía durante el combate al notar que podía mantener una batalla por horas y sin cansarse a ritmo de su padre. Y cuando por fin pudo derrotar a su padre lanzándolo al otro extremo del inmenso campo de un solo golpe… fue cuando comprendió algo.

-Bien, ya has aprobado la primera lección. –Rió el rey mientras se levantaba con el apoyo de la mano de su hijo. –Aunque tardaste más de lo que creí.

-¿Qué… como…? –Se sintió confundido mientras su padre se enderezaba por completo, notando que de alguna forma le generaba orgullo que pudiera haberle dado tal golpe.

-Eso es lo que hace un rey, hijo mío, poner el dolor de los que nos rodean antes que el propio. –Puso su enorme mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía. Le era extraño que estuviera tan contento de que le hubiera dado una paliza. –Ser rey no se trata de estar por encima de los demás, sino de liderar para mantener juntos a todos. Siempre deberás ver por los demás antes que a ti mismo, y tú solo has comprendido el porqué. Me lo has demostrado al no querer preocupar a tu madre.

Si, lo había comprendido. Un rey no sólo gobernaba por ser el más fuerte físicamente, sino también moralmente. Mostrar debilidad a sus seres queridos generaba que se preocuparan por él y eso no era bueno. Pero por más que trataba de verse formidable, siempre terminaba llorando por algo siendo consolado por sus mejores amigos que simplemente le sonreían para animarlo.

Sus amigos se estaban esforzando en sus respectivas carreras, así que él tenía que esforzarse también en convertirse en un buen futuro soberano. Su padre ya no le entrenaba como antes porque ahora tenía que hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Así que terminó acostumbrándose a cargar el triple de su peso sólo como calentamiento, y de ahí pasaba a doblegar su resistencia en lo demás.

Gerson le pedía entrenar con él para fortalecerse aún más, y mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro de manera amistosa, Wingdings simplemente les acompañaba mientras escribía a diestra y siniestra en su libro con una mano y con la otra sostenía la tercera manzana que se comía en el día.

-Dings ¿quieres luchar con nosotros? –Le preguntó Gerson mientras le hacía una llave al príncipe. El reptil preocupado por todo había desaparecido para dar paso a un musculoso ser gracias a su trabajo como herrero. –Es divertido.

-¿Mostrar superioridad por medio de fuerza bruta? No gracias. –Contestó sin siquiera verlos.

-Entonces no te apartes tanto de nosotros, convive más. –Le dijo Asgore mientras aprovechaba el descuido de la tortuga para cambiar de lugares y ahora él era el que l estaba haciendo una llave. –Ya casi no te vemos desde que pasaste tu prueba de alineación mágica.

-Pues a diferencia de ustedes, yo estoy ocupado.

-Hey, yo también he andado ocupado.–Reclamó Gerson con algo de dificultad estando en el suelo. –Al menos cuéntanos cómo te ha ido en la Casa Alquimista.

-Como debe de ser, perfecto. Ahora enfócate en lo tuyo. –El esqueleto había apartado la vista de su libro para decirle todo eso reprochándole con la mirada. –Ya eres un miembro de la Guardia Real, así que debes saber concentrarte.

-Awww, si me quie… ¡auch! –La manzana mordida que antes estaba en posesión del esqueleto había terminado siendo arrojada en su cabeza.

-Que te concentres, bobo. –Volvió a sus apuntes mientras iluminaba sus ojos.

Asgore simplemente rio con todo sin romper su llave. No había día en el que no se sintiera lo suficientemente agradecido de poder contar con ese par en su vida.

Estaba por decirles algo ante tan emotivo momento, cuando una inmensa capa calló sobre su cabeza desconcertándolo por completo. El kappa aprovechó para retomar el control y el esqueleto se acercó a ellos para tomarlos a ambos de los hombros. Tras sentir el denso mareo desde la punta de sus pies, supo que los había teletransportado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarles qué estaba pasando, Wingdings le acomodó la capucha para que pudiera ver en dónde se encontraban.

-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Gorey.

El otro lado de la pared que tanto conocía de memoria. Estaba pisando por primera vez fuera del castillo.

-Nos has contado que te gustaría ver las flores de la frontera, así que planeamos llevarte hasta allá. –Comenzó a decirle Gerson susurrando, mientras se aseguraba de que el príncipe estuviera lo suficientemente cubierto para no ser detectado. –Algunos dicen que brillan más en el solsticio de primavera, así que eso comprobaremos.

-Pero también has lamentado que te gustaría conocer el reino, así que lo recorreremos para llegar hasta allá. –Continuó Wingdings poniéndose una prenda similar a la suya. –Si no queremos que tus padres o la guardia se enteren de que no estás en el castillo, tenemos el tiempo corto para lograrlo dado lo que hay que recorrer. Así que andando.

Asgore no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad por lo que estaban haciendo por él. Se estaban arriesgando en gran manera con tal de poder brindarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños posible. Para él ya era más que suficiente el poder tener a ambos en su vida, pero no cabía duda de que también era maravilloso que le cumplieran un capricho así.

–¡Son los mejores! –Los jaló hacia él y les dio un gran abrazo.

-También te queremos mucho, peludín. –Rio Gerson dejándose llevar en el abrazo.

-¡Vas a romperme, Gorey! –Exclamó con voz baja el esqueleto lamentándose.

Asegurándose de cubrirse lo más posible para que ningún rasgo suyo saliera a flote, siguió a sus amigos en el camino que estaban por recorrer. Había comprendido en el transcurso de que les costaría mucho tiempo para llegar hasta allá, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba tras maravillarse con lo que observaba en el entorno.

Tantos colores y olores… tantas especies que sólo había podido ver en libros, ahora por fin estaba conociendo su reino por primera vez en su vida. La verdadera cara de lo que era el lugar que gobernaría algún día era realmente hermoso. Las sonrisas no sobraban en ningún rincón que recorría y eso decía mucho de lo bien que trabajaba su padre.

-Mi idea era llevarte a una taberna primero. Me encantaría que conocieras dónde tomamos por una vez en tu vida. –Conversó Gerson en el trayecto manteniendo una postura un tanto firme. El plan consistía en que él se encargaría de desviar cualquier imprevisto aprovechando su puesto de guardia real. –Pero Dings opinaba que mientras menos te arriesgaras, mejor. Aun cuando podríamos cerrar el lugar.

-Porque es pésima idea que ingiera alcohol en la misión que ya de por si es suicidio. –Contestó el mencionado mientras permanecía en total alerta de su entorno.

-Lamento si les estoy causando problemas. –Se apenó un poco el príncipe.

-Estamos por llegar al bazar, pasando ello llegaremos a la frontera. –Indicó el esqueleto sin prestar atención.

-¿Un bazar?

-Una zona en la que mercantiles humanos llegan a vender productos de sus tierras. –Explicó con su aire de superioridad. –Nada extraordinario en realidad, salvo que es un lugar considerado ya como un pueblo humano dado su densa población de ellos.

Asgore le había escuchado lejanamente tras maravillarse con las cosas que se tenía en el lugar. Piezas artesanales elaboradas por los mismos humanos, todas las especies conviviendo en una armonía de lo más sublime, decenas de alimentos que ansiaba probar… su felicidad no tenía límite en ese momento. Estaba deseoso de mandarle una carta a Arthur para preguntarle cómo era que se elaboraban tales cosas, incluso pensó seriamente en comprar un florero que le estaba ofreciendo un señor muy amable. Pero en cuanto se giró para ver a sus amigos, éstos no solo se encontraban con él, sino que terminó chocando contra alguien cuyo impacto generó que derramara varios caracoles que tenía consigo.

-¡Agghh! ¿Qué no puedes fijarte por dónde caminas? –Le reclamó la chica que ahora yacía en el suelo.

Si bien estaba apenado por lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar fijarse de inmediato que se trataba de una monstruo jefe joven. Era la primera vez que podía ver a alguien más de su misma especie a excepción de sus padres, por lo que se quedó estático sin saber realmente qué hacer hasta que pudo reaccionar con suficiente fuerza que estaba haciendo el ridículo quedándose sin ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo… lo siento. No fue mi intención. Permíteme ayudarte.

-Puedo sola, no te necesito, estorbo.

Negó por completo la mano que le había extendido y se levantó por su propia cuenta mientras se sacudía sus prendas. Asgore se quedó estático sin saber qué decir al respecto, no podía evitar dejar de mirarla ante el asombro que venía siendo la oportunidad de ver una monstruo jefe más. Al igual que su madre tenía sus cuernos cortos como rasgo femenino de la misma especie, pero a comparación de ella tenía el hocico más corto, las orejas más cortas redondas y ojos enérgicos, como si pudiera calcinar a alguien con la pura mirada si se lo propusiera.

Por estar embalsamado al verla, no se dio cuenta de que había dejado su mano extendida por demasiado tiempo. Sudó un poco tras sentirse tonto por su comportamiento, pero la chica suavizó un poco su mirada tras darse cuenta de lo descubierta que estaba su mano al grado de revelar su especie.

-¿Tú…? –La chica se le acercó un poco, como si quisiera ver también debajo de su capucha.

-¡Gorey! ¡Te encontré!

Wingdings le tomó de los hombros para hacerle reaccionar de su parálisis. Había pasado todo tan rápido que no supo qué fue lo que dijo para despedirse y disculparse con ella para seguir a su amigo. Al ver que el esqueleto andaba con prisa, le indicaba de antemano de que el tiempo cada vez estaba encima de ellos.

-Todavía que tenemos poco para alcanzar el sol en el lugar, y luego volver lo más prisa posible para que no sepan que te fuiste… -Murmuraba como si lo dijera a sí mismo, pero era evidente que se encontraba regañándolo mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca. –Ahora hay que encontrar a Gerson que se separó para buscarte…. Y esto va de mal a peor.

-¿Qué? –Se extrañó Asgore al notar distinto a su amigo.

Sin contestarle, siguió jalándolo de la muñeca para adentrarse entre varios pasillos del bazar constantemente, como si buscara algo entre las vendimias sin detenerse. Asgore no entendía qué estaba pasando, incluso sentía que ya habían recorrido el pueblo entero en vez de ir al campo de flores que habían prometido. El sol estaba cerca de ocultarse ¿qué no le había estado preocupando el tiempo? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de nuevo qué era lo que estaban haciendo, lo forzó a adentrarse a un callejón bastante apretado.

-Sigue adelante, en un momento te alcanzo.

-¿Qué…?

-Sólo hazlo. Debo encargarme de un inconveniente.

Sin protestar le hizo caso a su indicación, pero tras recorrerlo gran parte pudo escuchar que su amigo estaba peleando con alguien. Preocupado de haberlo metido en problemas y de que saliera lastimado por culpa suya, se regresó para hacerse responsable de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Pero en cuanto entró en escena tuvo que salvar a quien menos se esperaba mientras que Gerson había sido quien había detenido al alquimista. Por mero reflejo había atrapado a la misma chica con la que se había tropezado hacía unos momentos, la cual había estado suspendida por los aires por medio de la magia del esqueleto.

Y a partir de ese día… fue que comprendió el cambio radical que había dado su rutinaria vida.

Toriel, una chica que yacía en el Templo de la Visión como la primera acogida de las sibilas en la historia. En muy poco tiempo había terminado volviéndose alguien muy preciado para él, incluso dedicaba gran parte de sus horas en mandarle cartas al no poder salir del castillo. Había sido un gran riesgo el haberse escabullido de esa forma junto con sus amigos, y aunque no se hubiera logrado el cometido de ver las flores doradas de la frontera, estaba agradecido con el mundo entero de haber dado con ella.

Era tan enérgica en sus palabras de perfecta caligrafía, en otras era de lo más simple junto con los chistes cortos que no lograba del todo entender, pero sin importar lo que le mandara en sus cartas él atesoraba cada una de ellas. Le daba igual si Gerson se burlaba de la situación o si Wingdings protestaba de acaparar parte de su tiempo valioso en una "tontería", el deseaba saber más y más de ella. Y tras pensar en qué futuro pudiera tener con alguien tan maravillosa como ella si no podía salir por cuenta propia de su hogar, un vago recuerdo le llegó a su mente.

El amor de su vida le llegaría de los cielos… eso le había dicho una de las mantis religiosas ¿Eso significaba que se trataba de Toriel? Se sonrojó en gran medida de tan sólo pensarlo, pero a su vez sonrió algo apenado de sí mismo de pensar en eso, después de todo no era momento para pensar tan a futuro de alguien que apenas y había visto una vez en su vida. Pero si las oráculos habían acertado en Toriel en su futuro… ¿También acertarían en…lo demás?

En una de las visitas de las oráculos hacia el rey para prevenir cualquier cosa a la brevedad, Asgore se esperó a que terminara la reunión privada que tenían para lograr su cometido. En cuanto éstas salieron, las siguió de cerca en su recorrido hacia la salida mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la más joven de ellas, la cual parecía no haber cambiado nada desde la primera vez que las había conocido. El resto se veían igual de ancianas, pero ella aún se percibía joven salvo por los ojos lechosos que de alguna forma suponía que caracterizaba su especie.

Para su suerte, su objetivo se había separado del grupo y se había desviado hacia uno de los pasillos. Tras adentrarse aún más en él, finalmente se detuvo y se giró abruptamente manteniendo un perfil inexpresivo.

-Era inevitable nuestro encuentro el día de hoy, majestad. Así que preferí ahorrar valiosos minutos con esto. –Asgore salió apenado de su escondite tras uno de los floreros que claramente no cubrían su enorme tamaño. –Sé lo que quiere preguntarme, pero no puedo darle la respuesta que desea.

-¿Los tiempos oscuros realmente vendrán? –Insistió de cualquier forma en preguntarle.

-No puedo darle la respuesta que desea. –Repitió indiferente.

-Las oráculos son las servidoras más fieles del rey ¿cierto? –Mencionó recordando la presentación que le habían dado hace mucho. –Si hay algo que debe preverse, necesito saberlo por el bienestar de mi reino.

-Usted aun no es el rey.

-Pero éste si es mi reino, gobierne o no, y si quiero hacer algo por él debo de…

-¿Qué le ha dado al padre tiempo para que pudiera ser digno de tal respuesta?

-¿Eh? –Se estaba exasperando con ella. Su indiferencia no era para nada grata, pero esa pregunta sí que era rara.

-Desde que hay un principio y un fin, el padre tiempo siempre permanece con nosotros. Lo que hagamos con él no es algo que realmente le interese, pero al igual que muchos dioses de la creación, requiere que se le dé algo a cambio de lo que se desea de él.

-¿Y… qué puedo darle?

-¿Qué ha hecho con su vida, joven príncipe? ¿La ha disfrutado?

La conversación cada vez era más extraña, sin embargo le daba la impresión de que quería llegar a un punto con tanta incógnita de por medio. ¿Disfrutar su vida? Por supuesto que lo había hecho ¿no? Tenía a su familia bien, buenos amigos, buena comida… Pero no tenía libertad. No podía salir a recorrer el reino, ni siquiera a ver a la chica que le llamaba la atención o poder ver las famosas flores doradas por cuenta propia. Tenía que prepararse para liderar un reino que desconocía a simple vista, seguir órdenes por un bien que no entendía.

Volviendo a hacerse la misma pregunta mentalmente, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta ahora se había alterado. La sibila le observaba con un semblante sereno, como si supera de antemano lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza dadas sus expresiones silenciosas.

-No se quede sentado esperando las cosas. Haga algo con su vida, majestad… y eventualmente el padre tiempo le responderá a las acciones que hizo con su regalo. –Por primera vez en toda la plática, la sibila le sonrió más tranquila.

Por muy rara que hubiera sido la conversación, Asgore la tomó como algo bueno y comenzó a querer tomar decisiones por cuenta propia. Su madre seguía siendo sobre protectora y su padre muy exigente, pero por primera vez comenzaba a ver en su propia perspectiva lo que querría en lo que únicamente le pertenecía a él: su vida.

En cuanto estuvo planeando la forma de escaparse por segunda vez para ir a ver a Toriel, sus amigos ya se le habían adelantado y traído a la joven a su propia habitación. Por un momento creyó que todo se arruinaría en su existencia al no tener ni idea de cómo hablar con ella físicamente, pero tras un breve y maravilloso momento se dio cuenta de que no debía de preocuparse. Toriel era muy directa en algunos comentarios suyos, pero a su vez era comprensiva con él. Pero esa noche de ser algo mágico se transformó en una pesadilla tras el ataque del Templo de la Visión.

No sabía que era peor, si descubrir que alguien pudiera tener la maldad de hacer daño a esa escala, o ver a la chica que quería sufrir por la pérdida. No le importó que sus padres le llamaran la atención por haber salido sin permiso, no había soportado verla tan mal. Fue así como supo que se había enamorado realmente de ella… pero no se sentía con el valor de siquiera acercársele.

Su padre la había acogido en el mismo castillo permitiéndole que también fuese su hogar, cosa que si bien le hizo feliz poder tenerla de cerca, sabía que para Toriel era de lo más incómodo. Muchas veces la encontraba escondida en algún lugar para llorar lo más silencioso que podía. Verla así le desgarraba el corazón, y todavía más por no saber cómo consolarla de tan terrible pérdida.

-Perder a un padre ya de por si es doloroso, ella perdió a muchas madres en un instante.

La voz de su madre en su espalda le sobresaltó en gran medida. Se ruborizó al haber sido atrapado observando a Toriel en la lejanía para garantizar que estuviera bien, pero ella simplemente le sonrió para calmarlo tras tener en mente qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Con un ademán de su mano le indicó que caminaran juntos recorriendo uno de los pasillos mientras conversaban al respecto.

-No puedo hacerme idea de lo que habría pasado en la mente de las sacerdotisas, pero sé que yo en su lugar habría hecho todo lo posible para que mi retoño siguiera viviendo. –Comentó su madre con un evidente malestar mientras caminaban. –Perder a un padre te hace huérfana y perder una pareja te hace viuda… Pero perder a un hijo o hermano no tiene nombre al ser lo más desgarrador que pudiera sentir uno. Es mejor morir con la certeza de que tu hijo seguirá con su camino, a una vida tortuosa condenada a sufrir por la eternidad su pérdida… ¿Qué es lo que te aflige, mi botón de primavera?

Puso su mano en la mejilla de su hijo para contemplarlo. Para los ojos de su madre él seguía siendo un cachorro asustadizo, pero lo cierto era que ya había crecido al grado de parecerse cada vez más a su padre.

-Sé que las sibilas no eran muy queridas, pero eso de atacarlas es… -Asgore no supo cómo terminar la oración. Atentar contra una vida era desastroso como se viera. – ¿Qué es lo que piensa mi padre de eso?

Desde el incidente no había podido hablar con el sumo monarca tras tanto movimiento protocolario. La Guardia Real estaba dispersa en todo el reino en busca de pistas y la Orden de la Magia hacía lo mismo pero con otros métodos, por lo mismo había dejado de ver a sus amigos por un buen tiempo por sus ocupaciones tan densas.

-Se rehúsa a pensar que pudiera tratarse de una declaración de guerra, incluso hace poco tuvo una conversación con los reyes humanos para asegurarlo y todo parece indicar que su amistad es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. –Suspiró la reina mirando hacia el frente. –Pero también muchas cosas apuntan a que los posibles atacantes quieren debilitar las ventajas del reino, aunque pudiera ser el caso de que su objetivo fuera dividirnos. Algunos consejeros dictan que tampoco deberíamos de descartar otra opción de la que no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Cuál es?

-La noche en la que estaban todas las sibilas en el Templo, fue la misma noche en la que no estuvo la doncella Toriel. Los consejeros opinan que…

-Toriel no fue quien ocasionó eso, jamás haría algo así. –Rugió Asgore molesto de que se pudiera pensar así de ella. Se detuvo en seco mientras oprimía los puños. – ¿Qué no ven lo dolida que está con sus muertes?

-Los consejeros dicen que pudiera ser una farsa…

-¿Es por eso que mi padre la trajo al castillo? ¿Realmente lo que hace es vigilarla?

-No… no realmente. –Se extrañó de ver a su hijo molesto. –Estamos preocupados por ella, pero no está demás tenerla de cerca al ser la única que pudiera comprender las acciones de las sacerdotisas. He querido preguntarle muchas cosas, pero… no lo he considerado oportuno todavía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella perdió a su familia! –Exclamó cada vez más irritado con el asunto. Sabía en el fondo que estaba mal expresarse así con su madre, pero la rabia que le generaba que pensaran mal de Toriel era mayor a su autocontrol.

-Asgore, por favor escúchame…

-A mí ya me tienen como prisionero en este lugar, no permitiré que hagan lo mismo con ella.

Se giró bruscamente para dirigirse nuevamente hacia donde había visto a Toriel por última vez. Era injusto que pensaran que fuera cómplice o causante de la extinción de toda una especie que la acogió gran parte de su vida. Su madre puso una mano en su hombro para que no avanzara más, pero lo que realmente le detuvo fue sentir su temblor ante su tacto.

-Asgore, ni tu padre ni yo pensamos que la doncella fuera la causante, pero sólo las sibilas podrían haber previsto algo así. –Su voz era casi un susurro, como si no le fuera fácil expresarlo. –Todo es muy extraño hasta para nosotros. Incluso yo tengo mi propia teoría, pero… tu padre insiste en que suena absurdo.

-¿Qué teoría? –Su irritación en el momento no le dejaba calmarse del todo, por lo que permaneció estático sin girar hacia su madre.

-…De que el objetivo no fueran las sibilas.

Sonaba tan extraño eso que Asgore olvidó toda su molestia y se giró para ver a su madre, la cual tenía un semblante cansado y algo triste. No le gustaba verla así, por lo que se sintió culpable del arrebato que había tenido.

-Hay… un mensaje que se pasan de juglar a juglar desde hace años, y tu padre sigue sin querer prestar atención a las señales, pero…

-La cacería de monstruos jefes.

-¡¿Tú… como sabes eso?!

-Hace tiempo los escuché discutir por eso. Así comprendí porque no me has dejado salir del castillo. –Admitió algo apenado. – ¿Entonces crees que el objetivo realmente era matar a Toriel?

-Lo considero una casualidad que no debe pasarse por alto. –Comentó más calmada mientras apartaba su mano de él. –Por supuesto, tu padre me toma por loca… así que espero que al menos te escuche a ti si le dices. Humano o no, es un hecho de que hay alguien que está haciendo que los monstruos jefes disminuyan.

-Pero si nuestra especie es la más fuerte, ¿cómo es que algo así se esté permitiendo?

-Los humanos son mucho más fuertes que cualquier monstruo… es por eso que apunto a que pudiera tratarse de uno o varios dado el caso. Pero la razón que pudieran tener a sus acciones, es algo que desconozco. Muchas veces actúan más por impulsos que por necesidades.

Asgore pensó en los pocos humanos que le había tocado conocer en su vida. Pensó en Arthur y la buena amistad que tenían pese a la distancia. Sabía que si algo pasaba que atentara contra la vida de los monstruos él le diría para que se previniera, a menos claro que él no tuviera ni idea del asunto. Cual fuera la causa del problema, podía contar en que ambos podrían encontrar una solución.

-Es… una acusación sería, madre. –Finalmente le dijo tras pensar mucho en el asunto.

-Lo sé… ¿pero qué otra se te ocurre?

Una pregunta que le estuvo rondando por varios días y sin hallar un mejor argumento. No pudiendo con la angustia y malestar que le generaba ello, en una noche de insomnio terminó escribiéndole a Arthur en busca de algo que pudiera darle una pista a la situación. Y para su sorpresa, la respuesta vino al día siguiente con el mismo cuervo mensajero.

 _._

 _Es curioso, pero justamente estaba por escribirte en cuanto me llegó tu carta. Supongo que todavía tenemos ese lazo en el que sólo entre príncipes entenderemos. De antemano, muchas gracias por confiar en mí y en mi gente. Aunque tengamos mucho de no vernos por nuestras ocupaciones, es agradable poder contar con tu amistad._

 _Lamento la pérdida de toda una especie de monstruos, y aún más unas fieles servidoras de tu parte. Desde la distancia te envío mis más sinceras condolencias. Tu padre hace poco vino a mi castillo a hablarnos del tema, pero me temo que no pudimos dar con un causante de nuestro lado. Por lo extraño del asunto le sugerimos que pudiera tratarse más de algo interno, (tengo entendido que tus videntes no eran muy queridas). Y sobre el asunto de monstruos jefes desaparecidos, no he escuchado nada al respecto todavía, pero me he mantenido alerta de cualquier indicio para hallar una causa. Te lo haré saber de inmediato si llego a enterarme hasta del mínimo indicio de nuestro lado en caso de serlo._

 _Mi motivo para escribirte, además de contestar tu carta y saludarte, era para darte la noticia de algo que ni a tu padre le contamos al no estar del todo seguros en el momento, pero ahora que lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos podemos tener una certeza más clara. Eres el primer monstruo que lo sabrá, así que te pido discreción hasta poder dar la noticia públicamente._

 _Un humano… hay un humano que hace magia. Sé que suena extraño, pero realmente lo probó ante mis padres y a mí este mismo día en el que escribo esta carta. No nos cabe duda de que se trata de magia auténtica, pero para garantizarlo nos gustaría que lo viese un experto para determinar a qué se debe que un humano pudiera tener la capacidad y si… otros más pudieran hacerlo. ¿No suena fantástico? Mi hermana está que llora de la emoción al saberlo, incluso estuvo menos enferma el día de hoy por lo mismo._

.

-Pfff ¡Ya quisieran ellos hacer magia!

El esqueleto se encontraba en su habitación tras por fin visitarlo después de varios días de trabajo. Desde que le leyó la carta del príncipe humano en voz alta, éste bufó de inmediato al grado de cerrar el libro en el que había estado haciendo apuntes para contener su risa. Le parecía que era la primera vez que lo notaba tan contento, como si le hubiera dicho un muy buen chiste.

-La magia es la extensión emocional de un ser y el contacto dimensional intangible con la naturaleza. –Comentó Dings casi riéndose mientras se acomodaba para ver mejor a su amigo. –Las composiciones de ambos bandos son muy distintas, es por eso que es más fácil para un monstruo alterar a un ser cuya composición está mayormente de base de agua, que ellos queriendo ser como nosotros.

-Es tu manera de opinar que los humanos no tienen sentimientos. –Suspiró Asgore tras comprender a qué quería llegar el alquimista. –Bueno, yo sé que Arthur si los tiene y no me mentiría. Somos buenos amigos.

-Gorey, sé que estimas al príncipe del otro lado, pero créeme cuando te digo que los humanos no pueden hacer magia. Las emociones podrán ser similares, pero no compatibles. –Se calmó por completo tras notar que no le estaba dando gracia al monstruo jefe. –Mientras que nuestra existencia ayuda a que la naturaleza tenga un curso, los humanos evitan que se propaguen las cosas. Nosotros creamos, ellos destruyen, es así de simple el equilibrio.

-Pero en el hipotético caso de que fuera posible… -Insistió Asgore. No quería cuestionar las palabras del futuro dey de los humanos. Notar la alegría de Arthur de que pudiera existir uno de su especie con la capacidad de generar magia le hacía feliz de alguna forma. Recordaba su ilusión y anhelo de la igualdad entre ambos sin importar las apariencias, no quería que se acabara ese entusiasmo suyo.

-En el hipotético caso que fueran capaces de hacer magia, sería desastroso no sólo para la naturaleza, sino para sí mismos. No lo soportarían sus cuerpos. –Comentó audazmente con el tono que siempre empleaba cuando daba una explicación de su materia. –La magia forma parte del reflejo de nuestro ser, y al ser ellos una existencia destructiva… ya te podrás hacer la idea de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Bueno, Arthur me está pidiendo discreción por ahora, así como el que pueda mandarle a un experto para corroborar el caso. –Continuó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio repleto de pergaminos en blanco. –Tenía pensado pedírtelo a ti para permanecer la discreción, pero si te vas a poner así…

-Entiendo, entiendo. Diplomacia ante todo. –Rio levemente el esqueleto. –Puedo hacerme cargo, cuenta conmigo. Pero necesitaré un intérprete, los humanos no entienden mi dialecto.

Sabía que Dings realmente quería ver por cuenta propia al humano que posiblemente empleaba magia, su curiosidad inmensa siempre había sido una de sus cualidades más destacables y admirables de su parte. Sabía que el alquimista era el más idóneo para la situación y confiaba plenamente en él, así que se giró hacia su escritorio y escribió en uno de los pergaminos el permiso por parte de la realeza para que le dejaran pasar al castillo humano.

-Pide que te escolten algunos guardias. –Le indicó mientras le pasaba el pergamino sellado ya con cera.

-Veré si Gerson está disponible. –Guardó el pergamino en su túnica y desapareció en un pestañeo.

Después de ese día no supo de sus amigos en un buen tiempo suponiendo que se encontraban ocupados, así que se enfocó en hacer la estadía de Toriel en algo más ameno que un simple lugar para descansar. Si bien casi no salía del castillo, podía notar que comenzaba a enfadarse de demasiadas atenciones. Le daba la impresión de que a ella le gustaba más bien realizar las cosas por cuenta propia, algo que le admiraba en gran manera.

La monstruo jefe siempre les acompañaba en cada comida, cosa que le daba gran gusto al futuro monarca y que cada vez le era más difícil de ocultar. No llegaba a hablar mucho de ella dado que aún le resultaba doloroso la pérdida de su antiguo hogar y eso se le respetaba, pero un día su padre no pudo contener más el querer entablar conversación con ella. Le daba la impresión de que no era el único que quería escucharla hablar.

-Y dígame señorita Toriel, ¿qué opina sobre la diversidad en las profesiones?

La reina rodó los ojos empleando una tenue sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Asgore sabía que su padre sólo quería escuchar de lo bien que había hecho en brindarle mayor libertad al reino como autosatisfacción de su trabajo.

-Bueno… es cierto que aumentó la felicidad del reino ante la nueva ley, pero hay un decremento en la productividad en cuanto a algunas ramas.

El silencio permaneció por unos segundos paralizantes. La calma y certeza con la que había argumentado fue tal que desconcertó por completo a sus padres de tal forma que dejaron de mover sus cubiertos. Asgore seguía comiendo para ocultar la risa que le había dado la situación, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo negativo de su ley. La cosa pintaba a ponerse emocionante.

-¿A qué… te refieres? –Pese a todo, el sumo monarca permaneció en calma.

-La contratación sin antes mostrar capacidades afecta a varios gremios. –Continuó tranquilamente deteniendo su tenedor. –Se agradece la libertad de poder elegir uno mismo lo que quiere ser, eso fortalece la esencia de todos los monstruos, pero en otras partes se está viendo afectado el trabajo al no cumplir con requisitos necesarios y ralentiza los procesos. No estoy hablando de que debe limitarse las características, sino de hallar una solución que brinde un equilibrio. Yo sugeriría capacitación temprana y accesibilidad a estudios previos.

Asgore sonrió maravillado. Inteligente, hermosa y segura de sí misma. No podría ser más perfecta.

-Es un buen punto, no lo había considerado a decir verdad. –Comentó el rey de inmediato sonriéndole. – Serías una excelente gobernante, Toriel.

Tras escuchar eso, Asgore no pudo evitar ponerse rojo tras captar la indirecta que estaba lanzando su padre. Pero para su sorpresa, Toriel también estaba colorada mientras seguía sosteniendo la cuchara en su boca, sin querer mirar nada más que su plato. Miró de reojo a sus padres un tanto apenado, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo tras notar que ambos le observaban con una sonrisa de complicidad que no ayudaba a la situación ya de por si incómoda. Y como cereza de pastel, su padre había manifestado su pulgar arriba aprobatoriamente mientras que su madre hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa por eso.

Más allá de ser reyes seguían siendo sus padres… y sólo lo estaban poniendo en vergüenza frente a la chica que le gustaba por su propia diversión.

Sus amigos, sus padres…le era extraño que fueran ya varios que le insinuaran lo mucho que le gustaba la ex acogida de las sacerdotisas. ¿Acaso era muy obvio? El admitía sus sentimientos para sí mismo, pero le avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta a cualquiera por mucho que confiara en sus seres queridos.

Eran pocas las veces que había podido entablar conversación con ella a solas y por lo regular titubeaba cada vez que se perdía en su mirada (lo cual era cada vez más frecuente), así que sus oportunidades de que pudiera confesársele estaban fuera de su capacidad. Todo eso pensaba mientras se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento realizando su rutina física para no perder el ritmo y que se le fuera la luz del sol. Lo cierto era que desde la estadía de Toriel en el castillo, había dejado el hábito para verla en la lejanía.

Si, era un caso perdido.

-¿Asgore?

-¡Ah, Tori!

Casi deja caer encima de él las tres carretas que estaba cargando para hacer pesas tras oír su voz tan sorpresivamente. Ella se encontraba a lado suyo sonriéndole un tanto divertida por su reacción mientras bajaba con cuidado el peso para no romperlos.

-¡H-howdy! ¿A…a…a qué se debe… t-tu visita?

-Bueno, vivo aquí ya desde hace un año. –Arqueó una ceja riéndose un poco. – ¿Tan invisible soy?

Todo lo contrario, pensaba Asgore. Más bien era imposible no verla andar por los pasillos, almorzando animadamente, leyendo un libro… o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en cualquier momento. Siempre tenía una mirada intensa que era imposible ignorar.

-Me refería a… aquí en el campo, jeje. –Finalmente comentó tras darse cuenta de que se había quedado callado por varios segundos.

-¡Ah! Bueno, no sabía que entrenabas y… –Por un breve momento le había dado la impresión de que había bajado ella su mirada hacia su torso y rápidamente volvió a verlo a los ojos. ¿Lo juzgaría por usar pocas prendas para entrenar? –Me dio curiosidad.

-Ya veo… aunque es sólo basura que levantar. No hay nada interesante aquí me temo.

-Si tú lo dices… –Rió como si tuviera un chiste personal en mente. –Aun así me gustaría acompañarte, ¿puedo?

-C-claro…

Trató de retomar sus ejercicios, pero terminó siendo torpe ante la presencia de la dama que se lastimaba por accidente en cada momento. La risa de Toriel era cada vez más fuerte por eso, pero no parecía estarse burlando, sino realmente disfrutando poder estar ahí con él. Asgore se sentía apenado de volver a quedar en rídiculo frente a ella, pero sin más se le acercó y le miró fijamente con esos ojos cálidos y enérgicos que tanto le fascinaban.

-Si te estoy distrayendo sólo debes decírmelo.

-N-no… no es eso…

-Gorey, no he sabido como decírtelo antes, pero eres bastante expresivo. –Comentó risueña mientras le pasaba un trapo para que se secara el sudor. Asgore lo tomó tímidamente mientras permanecía viéndola. –Tanto que no hay necesidad de saber lo que piensas en el momento.

-Oh… lo siento. –Se disculpó en el acto como si debiera de hacerlo por alguna extraña razón, pero tras meditar unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que parecía estarle tratando de decirle. ¿Acaso…?

-No, se me hace lindo de tu parte. –Le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que habría podido derretir los polos con su sola presencia. –Pero ¿sabes? Eres muy lento y…

Jalándolo del trapo que se había colocado en su nuca para ponerlo a su altura, Toriel le estampó un beso suave en los labios. Asgore tuvo los ojos como platos ante una sorpresa que jamás se esperaría en la vida.

-…yo ya no quiero contenerme más.

Lo soltó y le sonrió dulcemente mientras un leve sonrojo se le notaba en su rostro. Asgore estaba que no se lo creía. ¡¿En verdad… le había besado?! ¿Era posible eso? De pronto sintió demasiado calor como si tuviera el sol en todo su cuerpo, aun cuando la noche ya estaba presente en el lugar.

-Buenas noches, Gorey.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se había despedido ¿segundos, minutos, horas? Sólo sabía que había terminado tumbado en el pasto mirando hacia las estrellas sin que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionarle correctamente. Sabía que debía de haberle dicho algo o lo que fuera… pero lo cierto era que se había quedado con la mente en blanco ante su acción tan inesperada. ¿Eso significaba que correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿En verdad podría ser cierta esa maravilla?

-¿Gorey?

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero si podía contar con tan espléndida mujer en su vida, le daba igual todo lo demás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tumbado ahí? ¿Está muerto?

-Estaría hecho polvo de ser así, bobo.

-¿Pues entonces qué le pasa?

-Deja que me encargue.

De la nada sintió que elevaban su cuerpo partiendo de su alma sacándolo de su ensoñamiento, lo giraron abruptamente y le dejaron caer al suelo boca abajo sin delicadeza. No tenía que pensarle demasiado para saber de quienes se trataba.

-Me alegra de que hayan vuelto. –Comentó Asgore mientras se levantaba para ver directamente a sus mejores amigos. –Aunque no había necesidad de hacer algo así.

-Tenías una sonrisa de bobo y no reaccionabas a nada. –Contestó Dings de inmediato. – ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

El príncipe simplemente sintió de nuevo el calor desprenderse de todo su cuerpo sin saber siquiera qué decir. El esqueleto se mostraba sereno en espera de su respuesta, pero el kappa terminó riéndose en el acto.

-Eh, picarón. ¿Por fin decidiste actuar? –Comentó Gerson mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-E-en realidad…

-Deja eso para otro momento. –Interrumpió el alquimista abruptamente. –Hay un tema pendiente antes.

-Cierto… ¿Cómo les fue en el reino humano? ¿Vieron a Arthur? ¿Vieron al mago?

-Pues fue eehhh… –Gerson se rascó la nuca tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-Una pérdida de tiempo. –Interrumpió nuevamente su otro amigo ante una irritación evidente de su parte. –No pudimos verlo porque "no era el momento". El muy cobarde seguro se escondió en cuanto supo que lo solicitaban en audiencia. ¿Qué clase de consejero están teniendo para empezar?

-¿Su consejero?

-El mago ha sido maestro del príncipe Arthur y ahora es el consejero principal del rey según nos explicaron. –Explicó Gerson un tanto incómodo. El comportamiento de ambos se sentía extraño respecto al tema. Los conocía lo suficientemente bien para notar que algo no estaba cuadrando. –Parece ser alguien muy respetado en el reino por eso, pero…

-Los humanos tienen ideas estúpidas respecto a la magia, Gorey. Ellos…

Asgore dejó de prestarles atención a su anécdota tras perderse en sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba mal de su parte ignorar así a sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Ese beso fue real! ¿Eso significaba que ahora tenían una relación más cerca? ¿O es algo que debía de pedírselo? ¿Acaso Toriel esperaba que dijera algo en el momento?

La respuesta a todo eso le llegó al día siguiente ante la calidez de su amada, mostrándole no sólo lo directa que era en cuanto a sus sentimientos por él, sino que comprendía que no fuese un monstruo de palabras dada su torpeza. Después de eso ya no quería separarse de ella en cada momento mientras lograba abrirse más y más con confianza. Era tan linda, comprensiva y…

Atemorizante.

Tras unos cuantos meses de ya tener una relación, sin más se encontraba siendo jalado de su mano directo hacia la puerta principal, mientras que ella miraba a todos con un semblante molesto a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercárseles.

-Pero Tori…

-Pero nada, saldrás del castillo y punto. No es justo que ellos te exijan prepararte para un cargo de un lugar que no conoces, mientras que ellos si pueden ir campantes a todos lados.

Sus palabras siempre habían sido majestuosas y precisas para él, pero en esa ocasión le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar por ignorar las órdenes reales y enfrentar a sus padres de esa forma. Al estar frente a la puerta principal, algunos guardias se acercaron de inmediato de forma defensiva ante lo amenazante que se notaba la monstruo jefe.

-Por órdenes de sus majestades no…

-Fuera de mi camino. –Invocó una llama lo suficientemente grande. –Vamos a salir.

No sabía si se debía a la amenaza de su fuego o a lo fulminante que seguramente estaba su mirada, pero los guardias retrocedieron en el acto y les dejaron pasar. Asgore simplemente se disculpó con gestos mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por su amada. No lo soltó en ningún momento que lo estuvo haciendo recorrer gran parte del reino en línea recta, pero él de cualquier forma no pensaba soltarse jamás de ella, la amaba en todas sus facetas.

Estaba entre asombrado y asustado de lo que pudiera pasar en cuanto tuvieran que volver. Pero todo ese temor desapareció cuando visualizó el gran campo de flores doradas que se encontraban ahora en sus pies. Era más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado cada vez que contemplaba el horizonte.

-Para ser alguien que tiene que dar órdenes, eres bastante obediente. –Le comentó Toriel minutos después de que se sentaran a seguir contemplando el paisaje. El viento era de lo más cálido. –Sé por qué lo haces, pero no deberías contenerte siempre.

-Lamento no ser el chico rebelde que te gustaría.

-Si me gustaran los chicos rebeldes, hace tiempo que habría andado con uno. No vuelvas a decir eso. –Le reprochó en el acto mientras que Asgore solo reía por su reacción. –Yo me refiero a que siempre pones las necesidades de los demás por encima de las tuyas. En algún momento te harás daño con eso.

-Como futuro monarca es mi deber hacerlo, Tori. Además me gusta ver a todos bien.

-Esa excusa la oigo siempre, Gorey. Pero más que por un deber, me parece que sólo te hace sentirte cómodo. Prefieres complacer a otros en vez de ver por tus propias necesidades.

-Lo que tú digas, Tori.

-¿Vez? ¡Lo estás haciendo justo ahora!

El príncipe nuevamente rió ante sus reacciones. Le era adorable que le regañara y se preocupara por él, pero que aun así terminara sonriéndole con dulzura. Sin pensarlo la abrazó mientras permanecían aún sentados entre las flores que danzaban al compás del viento.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz. –Comentó Toriel mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Entonces quédate conmigo.

-Eso hago, esponjoso.

-Hablo de… algo más…

La monstruo jefe rompió el abrazo para contemplar directamente a su pareja perpleja. Asgore podía sentir lo rojo que se encontraba en el momento, pero apreciar sus hermosos ojos que ahora estaban expectantes le dio el valor suficiente para continuar con lo que estaba surgiendo desde su corazón. Hacía tiempo que lo había pensado, pero el lugar le parecía más que perfecto.

Era un hermoso día en donde estaban.

-Tori…

-¿S-si?

Los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían…

-Conocerte fue una de las oportunidades de felicidad más grandes que la vida haya podido darme. –La tomó de las manos mientras no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a tornarse brillosos por un llanto que se asomarían en cualquier momento. Eso le dio todavía más valor para seguir sin titubear. Estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano.

En días como esos…

-Mis días se iluminan con tu mera presencia. Eres tú quien me ofrece la seguridad que necesito para afrontar todas las adversidades, y mantenerme en pie para seguir adelante con el camino que he de recorrer. Mi destino lo tiene el reino… pero mi felicidad la tienes tú. ¿Quieres cas…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta tras el impulso de su amada de besarlo de inmediato, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No pude contenerme de nuevo. –Chilló al mismo tiempo que sonreía abiertamente. Asgore sabía que esa expresión suya la guardaría por siempre en sus recuerdos. Era suficiente respuesta para saber que se trataba de un "si".

-No lo hagas nunca. –Puso su mano en su mejilla para acercarla de nuevo y besarla.

-¿Gorey?

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Tori.

Sabía que era un sentimiento mutuo el querer permanecer más tiempo en aquel campo florido para grabar el momento por siempre, pero por la posición del sol supieron de que deberían de volver antes de que se agravaran aún más las cosas en el castillo. No tuvieron ni idea de cuánto se habían tardado en poder regresar, pero al ver las inmensa carroza junto con toda una comitiva de jinetes firmes frente al castillo, ambos dieron paso prisa sabiendo de que era muy importante.

-¿Arthur?

En cuanto entraron pudieron verlo recorriendo el pasillo principal directo hacia ellos junto con algunos guardias suyos, indicándoles de que estaba regresándose de donde había venido ¿Tanto habían tardado que ni cuenta se habían dado de su llegada? La mirada extraña que tenía el mencionado se suavizó en cuanto atendió a quien le llamaba por su nombre directamente. Con paso prisa alejándose de su propia comitiva se acercó a él sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Asgore? ¿En verdad eres tú? Me alegra mucho poder verte. En verdad que has crecido.

-Digo lo mismo, amigo.

Y era cierto. El niño que le había llevado una pierna de pavo ahora era un hombre derecho cuya melena y demás facciones eran de lo más varoniles. Los guardias se estaban acercando para ponerse a sus costados, pero el humano levantó su mano sin siquiera verlos para detenerlos y dejarlos con espacio suficiente para conversar.

-Por un momento temí que no podría verte hoy. –Le comentó sonriendo, aunque Asgore notaba que se trataba de una sonrisa cansada. –Escuché de que saliste sin avisar.

-Sí, ehhhh… es que pasaron cosas. –Comentó colorado mientras se rascaba la nuca. – ¡Oh! Quiero que conozcas a Tori. Es mi p-prometida.

-¡¿Prometida?! –Se asombró en el acto mientras se daba cuenta de la monstruo jefe que se encontraba en el lugar. Tal parecía que estaba disperso en sus pensamientos. –Eso nunca me lo contaste.

-Es que justamente acaba de pasar.

-Ohhh, entonces muchas felicidades a ambos. –Se inclinó levemente ante Toriel caballerosamente. –Me honra ser el primero en saberlo.

Asgore estaba sumamente contento con todo, pero no podía pasar por alto el semblante extraño que percibía de su amigo desde la infancia. Aunque se encontrara en el lugar, parecía que su mente estaba muy lejos de ellos, cosa que parecía que también percibía su ahora prometida ya que terminó retirándose para dejarlos a solas, no sin antes saludar y agradecer de nuevo a la autoridad humana.

-Me doy cuenta de que vine en un momento inadecuado, amigo. –Finalmente Arthur dejó de mantener una sonrisa que no podía más en cuanto Toriel no estuvo presente. –Pero necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-En una semana me coronarán como rey.

Se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo mientras hablaban. El soltar tan de golpe tal noticia indicaba que no quería ir con rodeos. Asgore no sabía qué pensar, le daba la impresión que una felicitación de su parte no era lo que estaba buscando.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ver a Morgana siempre enferma… pero ahora que lo estén también mis padres y en peor estado… no puedo soportarlo. –Continuó sin mirarlo directamente, pero era claro que estaba angustiado. –Ellos morirán en cualquier momento si no se hace algo, Asgore, y tus padres se rehúsan a ayudarme.

-¿Qué? Pero si ellos son grandes amigos desde hace años. –Por fin comprendía porque venía de tan lejos sin siquiera avisar. Era evidente ahora que se encontraba desesperado.

-Es lo mismo que pensé, por eso me reuní con tu padre para solicitar salvarlos por medio de la magia. Mi mago dice no tener la capacidad de algo así… incluso que no cualquier monstruo podría.

-Sólo sé de los curanderos, ellos son los que se enfocan en sanar. –Pensó en voz alta tratando de encontrar lo que fuera para ayudarlo, pero si era la opción más obvia y directa ¿por qué su padre no le habrá ofrecido a su gente? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No, no es la magia de un esqueleto la que necesito, sino la de un monstruo jefe. –Comentó con urgencia ahora si mirándolo directamente. –Sé del secreto de tu especie, Asgore. Por nuestra vieja amistad, necesito que lo compartas conmigo.

-¿Nuestro secreto? Lo lamento, Arthur, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres. –Se sinceró apenado.

-Desde niño escuché historias fantásticas de ustedes, de que surgieron de la sangre de un dragón, de que son un regalo de sus dioses… siempre quise conocer a los de tu especie por eso. Por eso cuando te conocí… me hizo muy feliz poder ser amigo de uno. –El humano continuó sonriéndole levemente. –Pero también he escuchado una historia sobre ustedes que me apenaba preguntarte, pero que mi mago me ha confirmado de que es real. Asgore ¿ustedes tuvieron el _San Gréal_? Pueden vivir tantos años por eso, ¿cierto?

-¿Hablas de… la copa de tu deidad? –Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había estudiado de las tradiciones humanas, pero era pésimo en eso. –Es cierto que podemos vivir muchos años en cuanto no tengamos hijos, pero no me han contado nada sobre que fuese por eso. Tengo entendido que sólo es nuestra naturaleza.

-Asgore, realmente estoy desesperado, la vida de mis padres está en riesgo. Dime la verdad. –Le rogó tomándolo de los hombros deteniéndose en seco. –Si ustedes tomaron del grial, significa que pueden pasar su inmortalidad ¿cierto? Tus padres se rehúsan, pero tú… sé que me ayudarás. Somos amigos ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que somos amigos, Arthur. –Le devolvió el gesto tomándolo de su hombro para calmarlo. Su mirada comenzaba a alterarse y eso no le agradaba. –Y te hablo con la verdad diciéndote que no se nada al respecto.

-…sé que se requiere sangre para pasar algo así, Merlín me dijo el proceso. –Continuó hablando sin escuchar lo que realmente le decía el monstruo. –Sé que puede funcionar.

-¿Sangre? –Asgore comenzaba a asustarse. –Los monstruos no sangramos. No…

-¡Deja de mentirme!

Oficialmente Asgore estaba preocupado por su amigo y soltándolo de pura reacción. Podía comprender lo desesperado que se sentía si estaba por perder a sus padres, encargarse de una hermana que habitualmente permanecía en cama y todo un reino que tendría que encabezar. Cargas muy pesadas para cualquiera, aun cuando se llevaran años para prepararse. No sabía nada al respecto de lo que le contaba, pero lo que le pedía realmente sonaba absurdo. Nada de eso podría ser por parte de la magia para empezar. No era así como funcionaba la magia en el mundo.

Tenían razón sus amigos. Los humanos tenían una percepción muy extraña de lo que era la magia. Tal vez después de todo no se trataba de un mago real el que tenía. Quería decírselo, pero por la expresión que cada vez se tornaba irritable le hizo considerar que no era buen momento.

-Los humanos les hemos compartido todo de nosotros, ¿por qué son tan egoístas en no compartirnos la magia? –Oprimió con fuerza los hombros del monstruo, pero éste no sintió siquiera un poco. Una razón más para saber que no quería hacerle daño, sólo estaba dolido y desesperado.

-La magia es el reflejo de nuestro ser, no es algo que pueda darse. –Citó a su amigo esqueleto considerando que eran las palabras más adecuadas para resumirlo.

Tal parecía que esa respuesta no era nada satisfactoria para su amigo, el cual apartó la mirada de él soltándolo por completo, mas no se movió de su lugar. Asgore se sintió mal del dolor y desesperación que estaba teniendo. En cada duda, en cada carta, Arthur siempre había hecho lo posible por ayudarle. Era correcto que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Si ese grial existe, haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo. –Puso de nuevo su mano en el hombro del humano. –No creo que su forma de usarlo sea la que me dices, pero juntos hallaremos la forma de que así sea. Tal vez así puedan obtener su magia directamente en vez de por medio de un monstruo jefe.

-Gracias Asgore… -Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada volviendo a verle directamente. –Es grato saber que todavía nos comprendemos.

La palabra de un soberano era ley y promesa irrompible, por lo que se debía tener cuidado a quienes se las daba. Esa fue una lección dura que tuvo que aprender en cuanto pasaron los días y no encontraba nada al respecto. El alquimista sólo le decía que en sus años de estudio y lectura jamás había leído sobre algo así, y sus padres le habían dicho que dicho grial formaba parte de la cultura religiosa de los humanos y que por ende no podría permanecer en el reino monstruo, y que aunque así fuera el caso, sólo serviría como decoración hogareña si sólo servía con sangre. También le dijeron que las leyendas sobre sus orígenes como monstruos jefes eran solamente eso, leyendas. Nada daba garantía de cuál de ellas pudiera ser real al igual que el origen de los humanos, todo era especulación y fe en armonía. Se agradecía a los dioses por sus obras y se cuidaban permaneciendo el ciclo de la vida, así de simple.

-Los humanos ven como una bendición que se pueda vivir hasta milenios. Pero no comprenden que tanto las bendiciones como maldiciones parten de una misma naturaleza, por eso ambas no deben ser deseadas ni buscadas, sólo se obtienen por una fuerza muy superior a la comprensión. –Le comentó su padre durante una comida en el que quiso insistirle tras no encontrar nada. –La única forma que existe para compartir la magia viene del vínculo más grande de amor que hay, y eso son los hijos. Si existe un artefacto que pudiera brindarles la inmortalidad sin nacer con ello… estoy seguro de que su dios no querría eso. Tal vez por eso no pueden encontrarla.

También se lo había preguntado a Toriel siendo la única que quedaba con el conocimiento suficiente sobre las sibilas. Si ellas eran déspotas del padre tiempo y las que sabían de todo, de algún modo deberían de saber del grial, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza apenada.

-No me compartían muchos de sus conocimientos dado que yo no soy una sibila, así que nunca me hablaron sobre eso en caso de que realmente existiera.

Y tras pasar más de una semana, el viento les trajo la terrible noticia de que los reyes estaban a punto de morir y realmente no había ya nada qué hacer. Aunque hubieran sido invocados para verse al menos por última vez, el ahora rey Arthur les negaba la entrada como castigo a "haberse negado a colaborar" como redactaba en la orden. Asgore si tenía permitido ir al otro reino según estaba en el mismo oficio, pero sus padres, consejeros, amigos y prometida le indicaron que no sería buena idea ahora que las cosas comenzaban a tornarse delicadas. Al ser demasiadas voces que opinaban lo mismo, no le quedó de otra salvo hacer caso y tuvo que limitarse a mandar sus condolencias por medio de una carta en cuanto se supo del fallecimiento de ellos, pero su contestación jamás vino de vuelta.

Su padre no comentaba nada al respecto y seguía firme y calmado ante todos, pero Asgore estaba más que seguro de que lamentaba no haber podido ver por última vez a su amigo. Una señal a eso era el que todo el tiempo quisiera hablar tanto con Toriel como con él sobre la ceremonia que debía de hacerse de su compromiso. Lo cual ante la muerte de los antiguos reyes humanos quiso apresurarlo para de alguna forma mejorar el humor de todos.

Asgore se sentía culpable de que mientras Arthur estaba sufriendo, él estaría celebrando el inicio de una felicidad infinita. No le parecía del todo apropiado, pero su amigo esqueleto le insistía en que por una vez viera por su vida y no por los demás, cosa que terminó haciendo caso tras ver a su amada prometida llegando al gran salón. Todas sus preocupaciones y angustias se fueron una vez que pudo tenerla cerca con tan hermosa apariencia y sonrisa exclusiva para él.

-Supongo que es momento en que me volveré invisible para ustedes. –Comentó el alquimista mientras observaba a ambos monstruos jefes abrazarse y besarse.

-Awww, no te pongas celoso, huesitos. –Comentó Toriel riéndose por su comentario. –Tenemos un abrazo especial para ti.

-¿Qué? ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Apártense bolas de pelos!

El esqueleto terminó abrazado entre ambos cariñosamente mientras éste se quejaba y exigía que lo soltaran. Asgore estaba de lo más divertido con la situación hasta que vieron que Gerson estaba acercándose hacia ellos portando una vestimenta de lo más elegante a lo que estaban acostumbrados en él, el cual siempre había optado por no llevar camisa al sentirse más cómodo para moverse. Pero por mucho que sorprendiera verlo con prendas demás, el que estuviera siendo acompañado por una chica esqueleto con un vestido verde alargado fue mayor sorpresa para el príncipe.

-¿Es la hora de molestar a Dings? ¿Puedo unirme? –Comentó Gerson riéndose.

-Cállate y libérame de estos dos. –Comentó irritado el esqueleto.

-Por los dioses… ¡vienes con una chica! –Toriel soltó en el acto al alquimista tras darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

-¡Es mi compañera de trabajo! –Exclamó Gerson apresurado, pero por alguna razón se había ruborizado. –Les presento a…

-Arial. –comentó de la nada el alquimista.

-Si, eehh… ¿cómo lo…? –Se sorprendió la tortuga.

-Vaya, tu eres Wingdings. Eso es inusual. –Señaló la esqueleto mirando hacia arriba de él.

-¿Cómo es que…? –Le preguntó ahora perplejo Gerson girándose hacia ella.

-Por su tipografía. –Comentaron al unísono mientras señalaban hacia arriba y les había brillado los ojos por un breve instante.

¿Tipografía? En cuanto señalaron hacia arriba Asgore volteó como si pudiera ver algún letrero que les estuviera dando información o algo similar, pero tal parecía que se trataba de algo que sólo los esqueletos podían ver. Había veces que pensaba que se trataban de una especie muy extraña.

Se sentaron en la mesa principal mientras comenzaban a bailar varios en el centro, entre ellos los mismos reyes. Asgore había pedido a sus padres el permiso de que sus mejores amigos estuvieran a lado suyo compartiendo tan importante evento para él, y aún más cuando los había nombrado padrinos de su futura boda.

-Y Arial… cuéntanos algo de ti. –comentó Toriel tras pocos minutos. Le daba la impresión de que le hacía feliz no ser la única mujer en el lugar. –Si eres compañera de trabajo de Gerson, eso significa que eres miembro de la Guardia Real ¿cierto?

-Así es, Lady Toriel. –Sonrió la esqueleto.

-Sólo Toriel, por favor. –Se apenó un poco de le llamaran así. Asgore sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella con tanto respeto. –Es interesante que un esqueleto se interese por la lucha, creí que todos eran unos cerebritos… aun cuando parecen ser cabezas huecas, jajaja. Ya que huesitos no dejó que Gerson te presentara apropiadamente ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Arial Serif, Lad… Toriel.

-¿Serif? –Wingdings se adentró en la plática tras llamarle la atención algo. – ¿Qué eres del curandero Sans Serif?

-Él es mi padre. –Sonrió con dulzura. – ¿Lo conoces?

-He leído algunos de sus libros solamente.

-Si ha escrito libros, es que debe ser importante. –Comentó Asgore queriendo meterse a la plática. Se estaba sintiendo incómodo de sólo escuchar y dejarle las relaciones sociales a su prometida.

-Bueno, él…

-… es un completo loco. –Concluyó el alquimista de inmediato. –Sus investigaciones sobre enfermedades humanas partiendo de sus pensamientos son de lo más burdas.

-Más respeto, huesitos. –Le susurró Toriel molesta.

-Bueno, en la Casa de la Curación han llegado muchos pacientes humanos alegando que "algo no los deja ser felices", suponiendo ellos que se trata de maldiciones. –Explicó Arial tranquila como si no le diera importancia a que hubieran insultado a su padre. A Asgore le dio la impresión de que la chica no tomaba nada personal. –Ya les hemos explicado que las maldiciones no son como ellos creen, así que mi padre supone que se trata de una enfermedad partidaria de su mente. Sus cuerpos serán algo débiles a comparación de otros humanos, pero aun así mantienen un perfecto funcionamiento que…

-Los síntomas los describe viendo similitudes con enfermedades de monstruos. –Le interrumpió recargándose más en la mesa.

-Sí, porque la parte emocional es la que se está viendo afectada en su mayoría.

Los presentes en la mesa giraban de uno a otro conforme daban sus puntos, se sentían como si estuvieran viendo un partido de ping pong. Mientras que se le veía molesto al alquimista, la guardiana se mostraba de lo más tranquila.

-Es ahí donde parte a lo ridículo en su investigación. –Insistió Wingdings.

-Se… que las enfermedades humanas y de monstruos no son contagiosas los unos a los otros, las diferencias físicas son más que evidentes, pero hemos detectado que…

-¿ _Hemos_? Tengo entendido que tú eres de la Guardia Real.

-Ah s-si… pero…

-Te pones a defender una postura mágica cuando tu abandonaste tu propia Casa, por lo que no te da ningún derecho de hablar en voz de los curanderos. –Le señaló en el acto.

-Ya párale, Dings. –Le advirtió Gerson algo molesto con cómo se estaban tornando las cosas.

-No pasa nada Ger-Ger, tiene razón después de todo. –Su compañera le puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo mientras le sonreía. –A veces olvido que ya no soy una curandera.

-¿Ger-ger? –Preguntó Asgore extrañado.

Toriel parecía querer aguantarse la risa mientras que Gerson solo había desviado la mirada rápidamente por la vergüenza, pero podía notarse a leguas lo colorado que se había puesto en el acto.

Tras haber comido de lo que les traían, la chica esqueleto terminó levantándose para querer bailar insistiéndole a su compañero de que fueran juntos, pero Gerson se había negado insistiéndole de que lo suyo no era para nada bailar, así que terminó yendo sola uniéndose a un grupo de lo más animado que se encontraban bailando todos. La fiesta se estaba tornando de lo más animada en todo su esplendor.

-Y bien " _Ger-Ger"_ –Se burló Toriel tras varios minutos de silencio y se recargó en la mesa para observarlo mejor, aunque su semblante era de complicidad más que otra cosa. – ¿Cómo fue que la conociste?

-En el trabajo, obviamente. –Señaló algo irritado. –Somos compañeros de trabajo.

-Pero es muy extraño que hayas traído a un baile a una compañera de trabajo ¿no crees? –Insistió Toriel sonriendo cada vez más de modo burlón.

Asgore no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? Se giró hacia Wingdigs para ver si él pudiera explicarle algo o si estaba igual que él, pero sólo se encontraba comiendo de lo más lento sin prestar siquiera atención a tan extraña plática. Parecía que no era de su interés para empezar.

-E-ella había d-dicho que nunca había asistido a una fiesta como esta, así que…

-Awww, pero que considerado de tu parte, "ger-ger".

-¡Deja de hacerte ideas raras!

-¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! –Exclamó Asgore aliviado de por fin comprender el contexto de la plática. –A ti te gusta esa chica.

-¡¿Qué?! Gorey ¿tú también?

La tortuga había exclamado de lo más molesto, pero lo colorado de su rostro indicaba todo lo contrario. Toriel estaba riéndose sin contenerse más mientras que el alquimista sólo rodaba los ojos mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Al ver que Toriel seguía divirtiéndose con las reacciones del guardia mientras lo provocaba, la sacó a bailar para aligerar las cosas antes de que terminara completamente rojo la tortuga.

Sus padres contentos y orgullosos con su compromiso, sus amigos siendo felices, el reino en la cúspide de la gloria por la felicidad, su amada junto a él… Si, Asgore estaba infinitamente feliz. La música la escuchaba lejanamente tras perderse en sus pasos a ritmo de su prometida.

Pero por un reflejo de su arduo entrenamiento empujó con tiempo a Toriel lejos de él, mientras él había esquivado por cuestión de milímetros la cuchilla de una lanza que había surgido de uno de los pilares cercanos a ellos.

Consternado se giró hacia donde había provenido el arma y contempló a un hombre humano adulto de piel pálida recogiendo rápidamente el arma. Por la cercanía que habían tenido le había dado la impresión de que sus ojos eran de un carmesí muy intenso, pero no se comparaba con el odio que pudo percibir por ese breve momento. Esquivó de nuevo su ataque y pudo escuchar algunos gritos de pánico a su alrededor. Preocupado se giró para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese descuido el humano aprovechó para volver a atacarlo apuntándole hacia el pecho. Asgore lo desvió nuevamente por reflejo, pero había estado muy cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Asgore queriendo comprender las acciones del humano, pero éste permaneció en silencio.

No quería lastimarlo, por lo que sólo se limitaba a evitar sus ataques cada vez más rápidos. Conforme batallaban, el príncipe pudo ver que a su alrededor no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas. Algunos humanos estaban atacando al resto de los invitados y sólo Gerson había logrado defender a varios mientras que Wingdigs había llegado con tiempo cerca de ellos para alejar a Toriel de la pelea entre ambos ¿Dónde estaban el resto de los guardias reales? ¿Qué no había algunos vigilando el castillo? Una pared de huesos se interpuso entre ambos, haciéndole retroceder de inmediato

-Majestad ¿está usted bien? –Arial se había acercado a él, mientras se quitaba el vestido con prisa para mostrar que tenía debajo una armadura de cuero ligera. – ¿Qué…?

-¿Dónde están los guardias? –Preguntó con urgencia.

-No lo sabemos, no hay nadie salvo los de la fiesta en todo el castillo. –Contestó Arial preocupada mientras hacía otra pared de huesos para ralentizar al humano insistente. –Creo que sólo estamos Gerson y yo de la guardia.

-Protege a mis padres entonces. –Ordenó con urgencia. –Yo me encargo de este humano.

-¡Si majestad!

La chica se veía preocupada, pero hizo caso sin protestar y se retiró rápidamente. Asgore no quería hacerle daño a su atacante, aún era demasiado extraño lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos los estaban emboscando? ¿Cómo habían entrado sin invitación? ¿Dónde estaban los guardas del castillo?

-¡NOOOOOOO!

El grito de horror de su madre sonó tan repentinamente, que no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto frente a él para recibir un ataque sorpresivo que no logró ver con tiempo. Una humana de cabello negro muy largo había tomado la extraña lanza del otro humano de mayor edad y le había apuntado directo al pecho, pero había terminado atravesando a su madre.

Asgore no podía hacer crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a él. Y menos cuando en una fracción de segundo, la mujer que le había dado la vida y tanto le había protegido… ahora era un tumulto de polvo junto a él.

A Asgore le parecía que el silencio había gobernado en el lugar mientras observaba el alma de su madre seguir suspendida en el aire, pero la mano del humano de mayor edad la había tomado rápidamente con una sola mano mientras que con la otra había tomado de la mano a la humana jalándola con prisa.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos ¡Vámonos Morgana!

¿Qué…

Había…

Pasado?

En una parálisis que no podía comprender, observó cómo los dos humanos corrían mientras que el resto de su comitiva los alcanzaban. Notaba cómo había algunos que trataban de detenerlos… Alguien le gritaba… alguien trataba de llamarle la atención… pero todo lo sentía lejano. No podía visualizar nada más que a esos dos humanos que llevaban consigo el alma de su madre.

¿Por qué… porque, porque, PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE?!

No supo en qué momento comenzó a correr. No supo en qué momento comenzó a rugir con rabia. No supo en qué momento había terminado corriendo con sus manos y pies… sólo sabía que debía alcanzarlos. Debía detenerlos, debía hacerles pagar por su crimen.

Debía matarlos.

Algunos humanos que lo notaron se habían puesto al frente para detenerlo, pero él de un solo golpe los empujó fuera de su camino. Ellos no le importaban, solo esos dos… esos dos que le observaban de reojo mientras huían con una mirada carmesí… ojos rojos como la sangre… como la sangre que les sacaría por lo que habían hecho.

Ante la persecución tan cardiaca, notó que la humana había terminado tropezándose al atravesar el puente que conectaba a la entrada del castillo. Asgore aceleró más con furia mientras abría la mandíbula preparándose para morderla.

-¡Merlín, ayúdame! –Exclamó horrorizada la humana.

Asgore saltó con un gran impulso para alcanzarlos con mayor velocidad. Su otro objetivo a matar, el humano de mayor edad que había sido el primero en atacarle, se acercó a quien le llamaba y abrazó a la joven mientras alzaba el puño con el que sostenía el alma que había arrebatado. El monstruo jefe sentía que estaba por alcanzarlos de un solo mordisco y despedazarlos hasta el cansancio, pero de la mano que tenía alzada el humano, una pared rojiza salió de la nada poniéndose en su camino y terminó chocando con ella golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Los ojos rojos de ambos humanos sobre él… fue lo último que pudo recordar hasta perder el conocimiento.

-Asgore…

-Asgore, por favor despierta…

-Asgore ¡no me dejes!

-¡Asgore!

Poco a poco, el príncipe abrió los ojos algo adolorido mientras trataba de enfocar la vista. Con algo de dificultad pudo notar que se encontraba Toriel sacudiéndolo llorando, mientras que sus amigos le observaban preocupados y asustados. Arial estaba al otro lado observándolo con sus ojos brillosos como esmeraldas y con sus manos alzadas cerca de él, mientras un aura verde le invadía alrededor de su cabeza curándolo con su magia. Tras unos minutos tratando de reaccionar qué estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el puente que conectaba la entrada principal al castillo.

No lo había soñado… su madre realmente había muerto.

-Gracias a todos los dioses que estás bien. –Toriel le abrazó llorando en cuanto se incorporó aun algo aturdido. La cabeza le dolía fuertemente ante el impacto con su velocidad.

-¿Qué… pasó? –Preguntó Asgore con seriedad a los presentes, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su prometida que se encontraba ahora temblando.

-Una emboscada. Los humanos mataron a todos los guardias del castillo en silencio para ingresar y pasar desapercibidos. –La voz del rey resonó en el acto haciendo acto de presencia. Su rostro en ese momento no era para nada agradable. –El objetivo parece ser que eras tú.

Apartándose un poco de Toriel para por fin levantarse por completo, se giró para contemplar la extraña pared con la que había chocado. Emitía un tono ligeramente rojizo y se mostraba un tanto malhecha con algunos huecos como si no se hubiera alcanzado a completar, pero al tocarla no cabía duda de que era sólida como una roca.

-El humano era un mago. –Susurró Arial sorprendida, mientras observaba la barrera con algo de miedo.

-¡Eso es imposible! –Exclamó el alquimista molesto.

-Todos lo vimos Dings, ese humano creó esta pared. –Comentó Gersón aun perplejo por lo acontecido. –Es ma…

-¡No puede ser magia! ¡Los humanos no pueden hacerlo!

-Nunca se ha visto que la magia pudiera tomar el color rojo… no que yo recuerde. –Señaló Arial aun observando la pared con sus ojos brillosos, como si quisiera buscar alguna respuesta en ello. –Sólo se conoce una gama de colores muy limitada que algunas Casas de estudio se enfocan en comprender…

-Sea lo que sea, queda claro que ese humano lo hizo. –Detuvo el conflicto el rey con tan sólo hablar. No parecía tener paciencia en el momento. –No necesito saber nada más por el momento. Entren todos al castillo por ahora. Debo mantener a salvo los que están cerca de mí.

-Pero los humanos… aún podemos alcanzarlos. –Contestó con urgencia Asgore. –No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya. No…

\- Lo hecho, hecho está. Y nada en este mundo puede cambiarlo. –Le irrumpió con seriedad aún más incómoda para los presentes. –Cuido de los vivos y se les desea paz a los que perecen.

-Se les tiene que hacer pagar por lo que hicieron ¡Ellos la mataron!

-Es evidente que una guerra es lo que quieren, hijo. Y no sacrificaré más vidas por el berrinche de un mimado que le pesa demasiado la corona como para llamarse rey humano.

-Pero padre…

La rabia y cólera que sentía por la situación era cada vez peor ¿Por qué su padre no comprendía? Habían matado a la reina… su esposa y amor de su vida… ¿no iba a hacer nada? Tan solo estaba erguido como siempre, sin querer mostrar ni una debilidad ni ante él ni ante nadie.

Un rey no lloraba… se mantenía firme por el bien de su reino. Y por su mirada en él comprendía que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera lo mismo en el momento. Ahora estaban sólo ellos dos como pilares para mantener unido al reino.

-Se reforzarán los alrededores del reino. –Indicó el rey con una voz nada agraciada. –A partir de ahora no está permitido el acceso a ningún humano. Eso es todo.

Se giró y caminó de regreso a la entrada del castillo, indicando de esa manera de que el resto hicieran lo mismo. En cuanto entraron al castillo el rey se separó de ellos y los dejó solos para atender al resto de los invitados que habían sido salvados.

-Vamos Lady Toriel, déjeme curarle sus heridas. –Arial la tomó de los hombros suavemente para dirigirla hacia una habitación cercana.

-S-si… -Hizo caso a la indicación sin ganas de protestar por ahora.

Los tres amigos se quedaron de pie en el lugar sin saber siquiera qué decir. Lo que había pasado no tenía nombre ni perdón. Arthur… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Sería realmente cosa suya? Le había parecido escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor en una de los atacantes, pero no le cabía lógica si se trataba de una humana que permanecía en cama desde su infancia. Y los ojos rojos en ambos humanos… seguramente eso se trataba de una percepción alterada por su rabia del momento.

Tenía razón su padre, era evidente que lo que estaban buscando era una guerra. Pero él no pensaba darle la espalda a la amenaza. Nadie más tendría que sufrir lo que le habían hecho. Mientras fuera el monstruo más fuerte, nada doblegaría su reino.

-Gerson, enséñame a crear mi propia arma. –Indicó con seriedad.

-Ah, Gorey, no creo que… –Comenzó a argumentar nervioso el mencionado.

-Y Wingdigs, enséñame a canalizar otras fuentes de magia.

-Ya eres un elementalista, Gorey. –Comentó el mencionado igualmente serio. –Volverte también un artesano y canalizador podría ser demasiado para ti.

-Puedo con eso… Debo volverme fuerte… El más fuerte.

Los tiempos oscuros ya no eran posibilidad. Eran un hecho ahora.

.

.

El lúgubre ambiente de un hogar de lo que se suponía que debía ser cálido, no se comparaba con el tormento que estaba surgiendo en el pecho del sumo monarca. Su esposa no paraba de llorar en cada momento ante la angustia de no saber más, y por más que centenares de monstruos que pudieran hacer algo, no hallaban la forma de que su pequeña pudiera recuperarse. La luz de la esperanza, el futuro de los monstruos… su amada hija, estaba pereciendo.

Su alma luchaba por permanecer con ellos, pero su cuerpo hacía todo lo contrario agravándose más el asunto conforme pasaban los minutos. Era todo un misterio la naturaleza como tal de los humanos si aquello no era suficiente para que su pequeña se recuperara de tan extraña enfermedad. ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? ¿Qué más podrían hacer para salvarla?

-Chara… mantente determinada.

Le dijo una vez más y le acarició suavemente la frente acomodándole sus mechones, mientras ella se encontraba respirando con dificultad en su perturbado estado lejano a los que le rodeaban. Toriel estaba al lado de la cama dormida, sin querer separarse de la pequeña y sin evitar seguir llorando entre sueños, por lo que también acarició su frente para aligerarle la carga mental y puso su capa sobre ella para que no pasara frío. Sabía que no sería bueno llevarla a descansar en la cama de ellos si lo que quería su esposa era no separarse hasta asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Aquello lo comprendía a la perfección, si no fuera por sus deberes con el reino él seguramente estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, se dispuso a retirarse para preparar el discurso que daría al día siguiente sobre el estado de su hija. El reino entero estaba preocupado y dependía de él que se mantuviera la esperanza de todo. En sus hombros cargaba la tarea de que nada ni nadie se derrumbara, aun cuando él por dentro se sentía atormentado. Ése era su deber como rey, y estaba más que dispuesto a mantenerse firme para que el reino entero lo siguiera estando.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos en el pasillo, un leve llanto llegó a sus oídos deteniéndole en el acto. No dudó ni por un instante en acercarse a la causa de tal sonido tras saber de quién se trataba de antemano.

-Asriel ¿por qué estás ahí?

Su pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, levantó su mirada ante su voz ronca un tanto apenado de que le encontraran en aquel lugar. Antes de que le dijera algo más, se paró por cuenta propia y limpió sus lágrimas que claramente se trataba de un caso inútil ya que éstas seguían surgiendo en su tierno rostro.

-Lo siento papi, yo… sé que no debo llorar. –Hipó un poco al hablar mientras trataba de mantenerse firme ante él. –Los grandes no lloran… un futuro rey no debe llorar ¿cierto?

Asgore no dudó ni por un momento en cargarlo para abrazarlo fuertemente. Las palabras de su antecesor resonaron de forma abrupta con la situación. En efecto él como el rey de los monstruos no podía darse el lujo de llorar para que el resto pudieran hacerlo con libertad… Él tenía que mantenerse erguido y fuerte para todos.

Y si bien ese era su deber… no quería lo mismo para su hijo. Si él tendría su mismo destino como futuro rey, tendría que ser el cambio que se necesitaría. Pero no ahora, no mañana. Aun no debía cargar con cosas que no comprendía de momento. Le daría todo el tiempo posible para que disfrutara plenamente su vida… le daría la libertad de ser un niño todavía.

-Llora por los dos, mi pequeño.

Sin saberlo, esas habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a su hijo.

.

.

.

 **Damas y caballeros… he aquí el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora**logro personal desbloqueado** Y el cuarto especial estará igual que este, así que váyanse preparando, jeje.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza de subir este especial, pero preferí esperarme a que terminara la segunda temporada para que no se viese afectado, además de que terminé queriendo hacerlo más largo tras querer mostrarles más del pasado del reino. Espero que haya sido de su agrado tanto como a mí.**

 **Después de este capítulo, oficialmente inicia la tercera temporada del fanfic. El tráiler e intro podrán verlos en mi canal de youtube o redes sociales en cuanto los suba. Búsquenme como "michsonrisa" n_n**

 ****Inserten sus teorías en los comentarios****

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de la historia. Me ayudan a mantenerme determinada en seguir con esto. Los amo!**

 **Michi fuera!**

 **:)**


End file.
